TWWA (Remake)
by Rodney The Wrestling Fan
Summary: This is the remake of Decker the Hunter old story TWWA. After Vince McMahon had seen the paw patrol's wrestling videos on youtube it gave him a great idea for a brand new wrestling company, now kids are taking to the ring to prove who is the best among them all. Join the Paw Patrol as they fight become the best in the new generator of professional wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright welcome to the first chapter of the remake of TWWA, it will basically start almost the same as the old TWWA with a couple twist that I will add in.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Generation of Wrestling.**

"Mayor goodway you wanted to see and pups about something?" Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol asked, Ryder was what most people would call a child prodigy, he was smarter than most kids should be. He had started the paw patrol a team of kids that would protect adventure bay. He had designed all of the Paw Patrol's gear as well as their rescue packs, him and his friends were huge wrestling fans. When they weren't doing missions then they we working on their Youtube show called Titan's World Wrestling Association, a kid version of WWE. They had over million subscribers, and almost 100 million views, Ryder stood at an even 6 feet tall.

"Yes Ryder thank you for joining me I just need to speak with you all about the videos you have been posting on youtube", Mayor Goodway couldn't hide her smile if she tried too.

"We aren't in any trouble for posting those videos are we?" asked Chase, Christopher had come from a family of police officers so he knew a lot about takedowns, and submissions. During missions he was always calm and collective always ready for anything that might go wrong, standing at 5 feet 7 inches, he was one of the tallest members of the team as well as the oldest at 14 years old. Although his name is Christopher, he would rather be called by his nickname Chase, a nickname that his father gave him growing up. Chase had tan colored skin, and dark brown hair that he usually kept nicely cut never allowing it grow more than 5 inches.

"I'm sure we didn't break any of the rules on Youtube", Marshall had on the most unique features of the kids, he had a rare skin trait. His skin was snow white, he had bright blue eyes, and a smile that could put a smile on anyone face. He was clumsy at times, and he knew that but he used that clumsiness as a way to make brand new moves that no one had ever seen before. He had black hair that he only got cut once it passed his shoulders. He stood at 5 feet 6 inches, and he was 14 years old like Chase, the only reason why Chase was older than him was because they were born 4 months apart.

"They aren't gonna take our golden play button will they!" Skye shouted in horror, Skye was the group's high flyer, she was the shortest at only 4 feet 8 inches, however she had reputation that she could defeat any boy in the world and always proved that fact. She had dark white colored skin, and light brown hair that she keeped in a ponytail, she always had some boy asking her for a date which she always kinda declined, she was 12 years old.

"But we worked so hard for that thing!" Rocky also had a unique feature that set him apart from the others, he had grey hair, it wasn't dyed at all it was just grey. He was smart enough to beat Ryder in a game of chess, he also helped design some of the kids new packs and gadgets, he was an eco nut and always tried to help the environment someway or another. He was the team submission specialist knowing almost 100 ways to make you tap out, he stood at 5 feet 4 inches, he was 12 years old.

"Like I would let them take ouw play button", Zuma was the team's daredevil, he loved extreme sports, his favorite activity was swimming he was able to hold his breath underwater for almost 10 minutes. He had a slight problem, being that he could pronounce the letter R, however he didn't allow this to hold him back instead he saw this as an advantage. He didn't know why but girls loved his speech impediment, he had chocolate colored skin and stood at 5 feet 3 inches, his best friend was Rocky who hated the water. Zuma was only 11 being the second youngest of the group.

"Mayor Goodway please tell us we can keep our play button?" Rubble looked at the older woman with a pleading look, being only 10 years old he was the youngest member of the team, but he was also the strongest. Rubble could lift almost three times his own weight, he stood at only 5 feet tall, he had white colored skin and light brown colored hair. Rubble was a bit over but he didn't let anything anyone said to get under his skin.

"Kids calm down please your youtube channel is not getting shut down, in fact you have caught the attention of a very famous man who wanted to meet all of you", with that being said Mayor Goodway stepped to the side and then to all of the kids surprise the one and only Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon came walking out.

"Your Vince Mcmahon the owner of the WWE!" Skye yelled in surprise.

"How are all of you today", the kids we all to shocked to even speak at that moment, "I asked you how are you doing today!" VInce said with a little more energy.

"We are doing fine Mr. McMahon sir!" Chase responded.

"That is good really really good!" Vince pulled up a chair, "now I have to thank you for what you have done".

"What do you mean?" Ryder stepped forward, "what have we done".

"Yes I was watching one of your videos on youtube with my grandchildren, and I was amazed by what I saw, so amazed that I decided that maybe I should make a new show", Vince smiled at them, "A new generation of wrestling, a kid wrestling company and I want you compete in it".

"Wait you mean to tell me that because of our videos we have made a brand new wrestling company and we get to compete in that same company", Rubble was so excited it felt like he was going to explode.

"Yep that is exactly right", Vince confirmed, "now it will take about 3 months to gather the roster so during that time I want you to think of a the company's name as well any new rules that should be added. I already have the show names figured out, Wednesday Night Warriors and Saturday Night Superstars".

"You can count on us Mr. Mcmahon Sir", said Chase with a salute.

"Yeah I'll call you whenever something new happens see you in three months", with that being said Vince got up, he shook each of the kids hands. "Congratulation you have just name a new Era in wrestling".

 **2 Hours Later.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Everest screamed over the phone, Everest is what the team would call there wildcard, she didn't care who you were, how tall you are, how old you are, she would beat you down by any means necessary. She was only 14 years old born 2 months after Marshall and 6 months after Chase, she had long brown hair that she choose to dye white as ice, with a blue stripe going down the middle. She stood at 5 feet 5 and a half inches, she grew up in the arctic circle so she grew up a bit fast making stronger than an average girl her age.

"I promise you Everest that we just spoke with Mr. Mcmahon", Marshall told her with a smile on his face, "he said that we can make new rules for the show".

"I'm on my way now!' Everest hung up her phone and ran to her snowplow.

 **3 months later.**

"Alright let's take a quick role call to make sure everyone is here Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, and Everest", Ryder read off his list.

"We are all here Ryder", Skye confirmed.

"Okay Dann…",

"That Daring Danny X", Danny corrected.

"Fine Daring Danny X, Katie, Cali, and Alex", Ryder called out.

"Here!" Alex said excitedly, he was just old enough to be able to sign up for the roster.

"Here", said Katie with a smile on her face.

"Whatever", Cali simply put her headphones back in.

"Alright we are all here, get in the Patroller we are heading to New York City!" Ryder announced.

"Let's go then!" Marshall was already in the paw patroller.

"Fine let's go!" It took 2 days to get to New York City and once they arrived they parked outside the hotel that Vince told them to go to, it was called the Double Tree hotel located .2 miles from Madison Square Garden. That was where the first show wednesday night warriors would take place.

"Oh my God!" Skye shouted waiting for them in the hotel lobby was none other than Stephanie Mcmahon.

"Excuse me I need to speak with Paw Patrol members only", Stephanie announced.

"Yes ma'am", Ryder and rest of the Paw Patrol followed Stephanie to her own room.

"It's Twiple H!" Zuma shouted when the entered the room, he immediately ran over Triple H, "Mw Twiple H Siw i'm youw biggest fan can I please have youw autogwaph".

"Sure, but sooner or later you'll have people asking for your autograph", Triple chuckled at Zuma's excitement. "Now we brought you all here for one reason, we want to hear the about the new rules you have set up for TWWA".

"We agreed that rules and match stipulations will be the same as WWE, except we created one new match types you might want to hear", said Ryder.

"Go ahead we're listening".

"Okay the first one is called an extremely rumble it is basically the same as the royal rumble except for one thing you don't need to throw your opponent over the top rope to eliminate them instead the only way you can be eliminated is by pinfall or submission", Chase explained.

"Also can we not have a gender separation?" Everyone in the room turned around to stare at her and Everest.

"What do you mean by that?" Triple H (Also known as Hunter) asked.

"Girls can do whatever a boy can do, me and Everest don't want to have a gender separation just because people think that boys might be stronger than us", Skye explained crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me understand this young lady, you want to compete against boys in the ring", Stephanie couldn't had the smile on her face if she tried too.

"Yes ma'am", said Everest.

"That is the best idea i've heard all day!" Stephanie walked over to Skye and shook her hand, "Really this is a great idea it is just the thing that will separate you from any of the wrestling shows in the world including the wwe".

"Told you it would be a good idea!" Skye looked back at a frowning Zuma who walked up and give her a ten dollar bill.

"I nevew said it wasn't a good idea I just said that they might not like it", Zuma confirmed.

"Okay then why don't you all go and put away your belongings, meet downstairs at 6:30 for dinner there you meet most of the roster", the gang went to there hotel rooms. Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Danny X were going to share a room, Marshall, Chase, Ryder, and Alex were going to share a room. Lastly Katie, Everest, Skye, and Cali at 6:30 they all meet downstairs for the meeting, when they entered the conference room there must have been 100 kids in that room.

"Look at all these kids!" Chase was amazed at the number of kids in this room.

"Yo Ryder!" Ryder turned around and a grin immediately came to his face.

"Samuel!" Ryder walked over and shook his old friend's hand, "it's great to see you did you get even taller?" (Samuel is owned by Samuel Wong)

"Yep", Samuel smirked at his old friend, "don't be to made when I defeat you in the center of the ring".

"You wish", Ryder slapped his friend on the back.

"Ryder who is this?" Chase asked.

"Oh guys this is my friend Samuel he was my neighbor before I started the paw patrol and moved to Adventure Bay. Samuel meet Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Everest, the members of the paw patrol I told you about".

"Great nice to meet you all any friend of Ryder is a friend of mine", Samuel shook each of the kids hands.

"Oh my God is that who I think it is?" Rubble said and they turned around to see, standing there signing autographs was the one and only John Cena!

"When did he get here?!" Skye shouted running over.

"Oh he has been here for about 15 minutes", Samuel turned around and only Ryder was left standing behind him. He looked back at John Cena and laughed to see his friends getting autographs as well.

"Excuse me everyone please can you sit down", all the kids looked up to see Stephanie standing there, it took five minutes but all the kids were finally sitting down. "Thank you all, first let me say thank you all for joining us here today for this glorious event, you are the next generation of professional wrestlers".

"That is right", Vince took over speaking, "first I would like you all to give a round of applause to the group known as the Paw Patrol for their idea, if they hadn't made those videos in the first place then this wouldn't have happened". After a quick round of applause, they quickly quieted down again, "now as you all know you have been invited here for the brand new wrestling company Titan's World Wrestling Assocation, you fight it out for championships

Just like the WWE. However thanks to Miss Skye you now have a defining feature that will make you unique across the world. There is no gender separation meaning girls will be allowed to compete against boys".

"Are you kidding me!" Everyone turned there head to look at Danny X, "No offense but do you really think that girls can compete against boys".

"Why do you think that Danny?" Skye stood up from her seat.

"No offense Skye but you girls aren't as strong as us boys that is just facts", someone tapped Danny's shoulder he turned around and yelped in pain as a girl punched him in his face.

"Do you think girls are so weak now!" The girl yelled, she was wearing blue jeans and blue shirt with the words, " _Baddest Girl in the World ",_ written on it, she had long blue hair.

"Hey calm it down!" Stephanie yelled getting there attention she looked upset but then she suddenly smiled, "I think we have our very first match for Wednesday Night Warriors, you two tell me your names".

"Names Daring Danny X".

"My name is Sylvia".

"I knew she looked familiar", Chase said.

"What do you mean Chase?" asked Skye.

"Sylvia is one of my old rivals , she was the only kid to rival me in police skills", Chase stared at her, Sylvia stared right back at Chase, she only smirked at him.

"This Wednesday we will have Sylvia go one on one with Daring Danny X, and let me add one more stipulation, the winner of this match will be added to the fatal fourway match at our first pay per view event, this match will crown our first ever TWWA Champion".

"Now please get to know each other for now, enjoy the buffet we have set up, feel free to talk to the superstar we invited to this event, have a good time", said Triple H.

As they started eating and talking to one another Skye felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and screamed in joy, "y-y-y-y-you're Sasha Banks!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think your idea for a gender separation is a great idea and I wanted to wish you luck in your first match", said Sasha with a kind smile on her face. Skye couldn't form words she was just too happy that Sasha Banks was speaking to her.

Meanwhile with Zuma who had bumped into a larger boy knocking his plate of food to the floor, "Sowwy about that dude!" The older boy simple took off his headphones, he looked Zuma up in down almost as if he was sizing him up.

"Pick it up", he said in deep voice.

"Excuse me?" Zuma questioned.

"You heard me pick it up!" He said a little harsher.

"Look dude it was an accident I can't pick it up it's all over the floo-", Zuma grunted as the boy pushed him to the ground.

"Zuma!" Shouted Rocky running over to his side.

"Pick it up and throw it away", Zuma looked up at the boy and stood back up.

"I don't know what youw pwoblem is with me but you put your hands on me!" Zuma shouted.

"Listen to me and listen to me good retard", the boy walked forward and looked Zuma right in his eyes, "I run this place now, you would be wise to do what I tell you to do".

"I'm not afraid of you!" Zuma felt his hands ball into fists.

The boy looked at Zuma and only shook his head, "you will be!" With that being said the boy walked away from him.

"Who is that?" Rocky questioned.

"His name is Decker", Rocky and Zuma turned around to see a boy walking towards them, "Hey the name is Rio, don't let him get to you Decker doesn't associate with anyone here, he is just concerned about being the best". Zuma walked after the boy.

"Hey Deckew!" Zuma shouted.

"What do you want", Decker didn't turn around.

"I want a match with you this Wednesday Night!" Zuma told him.

"Why? Do you want your career to be over before it even started!" Decker looked over his shoulder at Zuma.

"If you awent afwaid of me, then you will have a match with me!" Zuma said.

Decker turned around he slowly walked back towards him until they were face to face again, "if you win your first 1st match then maybe I will, until then you aren't worth fighting, and I don't fight worthless battles!" Decker turned back around and walked away from him.

Zuma watched Decker walk away from him, "I sweaw I'll beat you one day".

Meanwhile with Chase he was talking with John Cena to gain some pointers, "Well if it isn't Chasey!"

Chase groaned loudly and turned to look at Sylvia, "hello Sylvia it's been awhile since the last time we have been in the same room".

"Yes it has, isn't this exciting Chasey boys and girls allowed to fight each other finally I can prove that i'm better than you".

"You better than me that is funny", Chase walked forward as did Sylvia, "it's a shame you have a match already I would have loved to beat you".

"And I would have loved to beat you", Sylvia smiled at Chase one more time before walking away.

With Ryder, "Carlos you Mandy and Tracker made it!" Ryder walked forward and shook his hand.

"Of course we did, why wouldn't miss this for the world", Carlos smiled at his friend.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck then", Ryder smiled as did Carlos.

Skye was enjoyed that Ace had made the trip to come and compete, she was currently sitting with Ace and Marshall, "Marsha!" Marshall stood up to his feet , (Marsha the demon from Decker The Hunter's Rise of Decker story).

"Hey Marshall it's been a while hasn't it", Marsha licked her lips as she walked closer to him.

"Why are you here!" Marshall questioned.

"The same reason you here, to compete for championships", Marsha walked forward and gently patted Marsha cheek. "Don't worry Marshall i'm not here to fight you yet but we will meet in the ring". Marsha walked away from him, Marshall felt sweat running down his face, Marsha was here his first and most evil friend. Meanwhile Rubble couldn't be more happier getting tips from the world's strongest man Mark Henry. Lastly Everest was getting tips from the one and only Dean Ambrose, finally it was time to go to sleep they spent the next day site seeing and finally on Wednesday they arrived at Madison Square Garden. They didn't know if they had matches today or on saturday they only knew that if they had a match they would be told. Zuma was overjoyed that his sister Proton had made the trip, Marshall was even happier that his sister Eve had made, Every Skye's sister Diamond had made the trip. (Eve, Proton, and Diamond are all owned by Mattwurm99)

The tech team was busy getting everything ready, lighting, pyro, mics ready, theme songs ready.

"Alright lights!"

"Check!"

"Pyro!"

"Check!"

"Alright let's make this a good show! Counting down from 10",

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1 and we are live!"

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the matches, hope you enjoyed this story and remember if you want your oc in this story just send me the following information via pm or if you don't have an account review.**

 **Personailty.**

 **Height**

 **Weight**

 **Theme song**

 **Lastly where they are from.**

 **God Bless.**

 **Also I have heard about a certain guest telling writers to overdose on pill or something like that, I don't care what you have to say to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Um I need to tell you all this before I start this story, me and Decker the Hunter are extremely close friends in fact we only live about 10 minutes from each other. So I feel it is my duty to tell you all this, at around 12 o'clock a got a phone call from his sister telling me to get to the hospital, Decker passed out today from what the doctor is calling stress. Decker was trying to do to much at one time and he couldn't handle it, he was taking act prep classes, he was working a lot, as well as trying to get chapters out for you all and it was to much for him to handle. I was at the hospital and he is awake now but he is still week so for now he will be taking off from writing , he did tell me that he will be back in a week. I wanted you to know that much, he wanted me to tell you that this isn't because of that guest person. So keep him in your prayers and enjoy the story.**

 **Alright quick note before I start regarding the theme songs, whenever there is a new wrestler I will name there theme song so you know what it is. However that is the only time I will name it after that I will just say wrestler's theme song, for example say Chase's theme song is some Bruno Mars song I will name it the next time Chase comes out I will just say this Chase theme song began to play. Also I know that guest person is probably gonna find something wrong with my story, so for now I will play nice, there will be no superstars from the wwe appearing in this story Vince will only be in the beginning of this story just introduce the show. Also I asked around and I am allowed to name the songs used as theme songs, just as long as I don't put any lyrics from those songs in the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Wednesday Night Warriors Week One.**

Fireworks off all colors began to explode from the top of the stage, all the way down the entrance ramp, this lasted for at least 2 minutes before it came to a stop.

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of Wednesday Night Warriors! My name is Anthony Brown and i'm being joined tonight by my friends, Owen Johnson aka Overdrive and the one and only Blythe Anderson!" Anthony shouted with a passion in his voice.

"That is right and we are live from the famous Madison Square Garden in New York City", Overdrive added.

"And believe me this show is already making history tonight, for the first time in the history of professional wrestling there will be no gender separation meaning boy and girls will be allowed to fight each other", Blythe smiled.

The song, " _No chance in hell",_ began to play and the crowd went nuts as the one and only Vince Mcmahon made his way down the ramp. Vince grabbed a microphone, "are you excited?"

"Yes", shouted the crowd back.

"I can't hear you New York I said are you excited!"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted even louder.

"That's good that is really good… Now on to business welcome to Wednesday Night Warriors!" The crowd cheered when he said that name, "The next generation of professional wrestling, the only wrestling company with no gender separation! But since this is the new era of wrestling I will not be running the show, nor will any superstar from the WWE… No let me introduce you the new general manager of Wednesday Night Warriors!" Vince pointed towards the back as a women about came down to the ring, she had black hair and chocolate brown skin, she was wearing a blue suit and blue high heels, "Ladies and Gentlemen please meet Naomi Miller!" Vince shook the woman's hand before leaving the ring.

"Hello everyone my name is Naomi Miller and i'm glad to be here as your general manager, I promise to each and every last one of you this will be the best show on earth!" The crowd cheered loudly at that, "Now without further delay let's get this show started!" Naomi let the ring and walked up the ramp.

The song, " _Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson",_ began the to play across the arena as Sylvia appeared on the stage dressed in blue shirt and a blue shirt saying, "Baddest Bitch in the word", on it.

"The following match is set for one fall, introducing first from Miami Florida weighing in at 115 pounds Sylvia!" said ring announcer Jessie Armstrong. Sylvia came down the ramp ignoring all fans, and slide into the ring she climbed to the top rope.

The song, " _Danger Zone Kenny Loggins",_ began to play as "Daring", Danny X appeared weakening his normal gear. "And her opponent from Adventure Bay weighing in at 125 pounds "Daring", Danny X".

"And he come the ignorant Sexiest himself!" Blythe said with a growl as Danny made his way to the ring.

"He isn't a sexist he just said that girls might not be stronger than boys, therefore they shouldn't compete in the same ring", said Overdrive.

"It doesn't matter what he said, the only thing we know is that those words of his lite a fire under Sylvia who is ready to destroy this boy", Anthony said, "and don't forget the winner of this match is heading to our first Pay Per View event to compete in a fatal fourway match for the TWWA championship. That match will take place in 3 weeks time".

Referee James Wright motioned for the bell to ring, before that could happen Danny walked over to the corner and asked for a microphone. "Listen Sylvia i'm going to give you one more chance to back out of this match up before you get hurt. I'm a boy and you are a girl it is just natural that I am stronger than you!" The crowd began to boo Danny X, "come on you all know that it is-".

"And Sylvia isn't gonna let Danny finish and she is on the attack!" Sylvia ran at Danny she backed him up into a corner, she began to land punch after punch to Danny, Danny pushed Sylvia off of him and got out of the ring.

 **5 Minutes later.**

"If you are just joining us welcome to the first episode of Wednesday Night warriors, we are currently having our first matchup between Sylvia and Danny X. No your eyes are not mistaking you that is a girl in the ring fighting a boy", Overdrive said.

Danny had taken control of the matchup, he had Sylvia locked in a headlock in the middle of the ring, Sylvia powered back to her feet and began elbow after elbow to Danny's chest. Finally Danny let go, Sylvia began to land punches to Danny's jaw causing him to stumble backwards. Sylvia turned around and ran back against the ropes, once she bounced off she went for a running clothesline. Danny suddenly jumped up and landed a dropkick to Sylvia head knocking her to the ground and he went for a pin Sylvia kicked out at two. Danny lifted Sylvia up to her feet, he grabbed her arm and irish whipped her towards one of the corners. Sylvia landed in the corner back first, Danny came sprinting towards her he connected with a running clothesline. Sylvia stumbled out of the corner and feel to her knees taking slow deep breaths, Danny ran back against the ropes, he bounced off of them and connected with a running kick to her face dropping her. Danny went for a pin but Sylvia barely kicked out at two, Danny lifted her back up to her feet, he lifted Sylvia up onto his shoulders, he connected with a fallaway slam and went for a cover Sylvia again kicked out at two. Danny turned Sylvia onto her back, he sat down on her back and grabbed her arm before twisting it behind her back, causing her to wince in pain. Danny slowly began to apply more pressure to her arm causing her to cry out in pain.

"Danny twisting the arm of Sylvia trying to get her to tap out", Anthony said.

"Sylvia won't tap out", said Blythe.

"Why do you say that Blythe?" asked Overdrive.

"She has to much to prove tonight, she won't embarrass herself by tapping out", Blythe explained.

Using her other arm Sylvia began to drag herself closer to the ropes to force a rope break, Danny dug his heels into the mat trying to stop her, Sylvia was only inches away from the bottom rope with one last pull she reached forward and grabbed the bottom rope, Referee James Wright began to count to 5 if Danny didn't release his hold in 5 seconds he would be disqualified. Danny released his hold at the 4 count and turned around.

"Told you boys are stronger than girls!" The crowd booed at Danny, he turned back around right into a huge slap by Sylvia sending him falling to the ground in pain.

"Sylvia connecting with that huge slap giving her a chance to breath, come on Sylvia show this brat who's boss!" Blythe said.

"I thought commentators were supposed to cheer for people?" Overdrive said a with a slight smirk.

"Shut up i'll do what I want to do!" Blythe snapped.

Using the ropes, Sylvia stood back up to her feet Danny ran at her but Sylvia connected with another slap to his face followed by a fury of left hands. She reached out and grabbed Danny's arm, she whipped him towards the ropes, she went for a clothesline when be came back but he ducked and keeped running. He bounced off the ropes again and connected with a running clothesline dropping Sylvia, Danny grabbed her leg and pulled her towards on the corners. Danny laid her on her stomach then climbed to the top rope.

"Danny going high risk here", Overdrive noted.

"Danny from the top going for a frog splash, but Sylvia rolled out of the way just in time", said Blythe.

Danny held his stomach in pain as Sylvia slowly got back to her feet, as did Danny, Danny ran towards Sylvia, she suddenly spun around and landed a back kick right to Danny's stomach followed by another kick to Danny's side. Danny reached out and grabbed her arm and irish whipped her towards the rope, Danny ran towards her looking to slam his shoulder into her stomach. Sylvia jumped to her right, Danny couldn't stop himself he went under the second rope and slammed his shoulder into the steel ring post.

"Danny shoulder first into the steel post this could be Sylvia chance to get some offense in!" Overdrive said.

Danny held his shoulder in pain, Sylvia ran towards him and connected with a clothesline followed by another clothesline when he stood back up. Sylvia lifted Danny back to his feet and irish whipped him to the corner, he landed back first and Sylvia ran towards him and connected with a running knee into a bulldog. (Bull dog is a move where a wrestler grabs another wrestlers head and jumped causing their opponents head to go face first onto the mat.) Danny rolled onto his back holding his face in his hands. Sylvia climbed to the top rope.

"Sylvia climbing to the top rope, going high risk here!" Anthony said Sylvia jumped off of the top rope and connected with a elbow drop right to Danny's stomach. "Connecting into the cover and Danny barely kicks out at two!"

The crowd began to chant, "kick his ass", Sylvia looked at the crowd and smirked as she climbed back to the top rope, she jumped off again and connected with another elbow drop causing Danny to cry out in pain and roll across the mat gripping his chest in pain. Sylvia walked towards him, she put her heads together and placed them on her chest, signaling that it was time for Danny to go to sleep.

"Uh no Danny you might wanna stay down!" Blythe said with a smile, Sylvia waited for Danny to get to his feet before lifted Danny up onto her shoulders. She throw him into the air and kneed him in the face, "and that my friends is Sylvia finishing move Skull Cracker into the cover!" Jame Wright began to count to three but Sylvia suddenly broke her pin on Danny much to everyone confusion.

"What is Sylvia doing?" Sylvia stood up she then locked in her personal submission hold the anaconda vice, (The anaconda vise is a compression choke. The wrestler wraps his arms around the head and one arm of the opponent and squeezes, choking the opponent.)

"I know what she is doing she is gonna make this boy suffer!" Blythe clapped her hands in amusement, "I love it!"

It only took 10 seconds before Danny tapped out to her submission hold, "The winner of this match by submission Sylvia!" However Sylvia refused to let go of the hold, no matter how hard Danny tapped out Sylvia refused to let go.

"SAY IT BRAT GIRLS ARE JUST AS STRONG AS BOYS SAT IT!" Sylvia yelled.

"Girls are just as strong as boys!" Danny yelled.

"Louder!"

"GIRLS ARE JUST AS STRONG AS BOYS!"

Sylvia let go of Danny as her theme song began to play, Sylvia climbed to the top rope and held her hands up in victory, "Sylvia making a statement her tonight that she is just as strong as any boy here on the roster!" said Overdrive.

"And remember she is moving on the the fatal fourway match at our first pay per view enter which I am just being told is going to be called. Night of Champions!"

 **Match 1: Sylvia vs "Daring" Danny X match time 9 minutes 54 seconds winner by submission Sylvia.**

 **Commercial break 5 minutes.**

The song, " _pound the alarm by Nicki Minaj",_ began to play as an incredible tall girl came onto the stage, she was african american and had green eyes, she was wearing a black and white gangster suit. "The following match is set for one fall first from St, Louis Missouri standing at 7 feet tall weighing at 175 pounds. Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson. (Owned by Mattwurm99)

"Good Lord what do her parent's feed her!" Overdrive shouted in amazement as Riley walked over the top rope.

"I don't know but I hope she is single!" Anthony said.

"This girl is gonna be extremely tough to defeat in a fight!" Blythe added.

The song, _Set me Free by Marcus Mcfarlin, (shout out to my teacher Mr, Marcus!)_ began to play, "and her opponent from the amazon, weighting at 210 pounds he is the black wolf Decker!" Decker appeared on stage dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, around his neck was a chain with a cross on it.

"And here comes Decker, the black wolf Decker borned in the Amazon Rainforest he knows how to fight but the question is how can he possible defeat this homologous girl?" Anthony said.

"He can't that is the point Riley is going to destroy him, this wrestling era belongs to use girls!" said Blythe. When Decker got into the ring he took off his neck and handed it the referee.

Referee James motioned for the bell to ring and it did, Decker took off his shirt exposing his muscular body to the crowd, "the question is how will Decker defeat this- AND DECKER LIFTING RILEY OFF HER FEET AND SLAMMING HER INTO THE CORNER!" Anthony shouted. Decker began to deliver shoulder after shoulder right to Riley's stomach making her grunt in pain. Decker grabbed Riley arm and irish whipped her towards the corner. Riley landed stomach in the corner, Decker ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, he dug his heels into the mat and lifted the girl over his head performing a perfect german suplex. Riley rolled out of the ring, Decker followed her and with a huge clothesline dropped her down to ground. Decker lifted her up by her hair and throw her back into the ring, Riley quickly got back to her feet and landed a right jab to Decker jaw.

"And now Riley starting to get some offense jab after jab connecting, come on Riley!" Blythe cheered.

"Riley whipping Decker into the rope, going for a boot to the face", Overdrive said as Decker ducked under it, he bounced off the other set of ropes and connected with another clothesline dropping Riley to the ground again. Decker was immediately back on the assault he tore her suit jacket off of her, leaving her in a white t shirt she wore underneath it. Decker pulled the shirt up exposing her bare back and he began to slam his forearm onto Riley back making her cry out in pain with each one. "This is just an unmerciful assault on Riley, Decker has the seven footer on her knees unable to land any offense", Overdrive noted.

5 minutes later Decker was still in control of the match but couldn't quite but Riley away, he had delivered almost 15 suplexes to the girl but she wouldn't stay down. Decker currently had Riley in the corner and was delivering punch after punch to the girl already injured stomach, Decker wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and lifted her up so she was not sitting on the top turnbuckle.

"Decker climbing to the top with Riley looking for a superplex!" Anthony said, suddenly Riley began to headbut Decker before pushing him off of the top rope. Decker landed on his feet and Riley jumped off of the top rope, "Riley off the top connecting with a flying clothesline Decker is down".

"Riley into the cover and a kick out at 1!" Blythe said in surprise, "she didn't even get a two count". Riley stood back to her feet as did Decker, "Riley now landing punch after punch to Decker".

Riley had backed Decker into a corner, she began to unload on him with rights and lefts causing Decker to cover his face with his arms to block. Riley grabbed Decker's neck with both of her huge hands, and lifted him up going for her signature move a double handed chokeslam. But Decker slammed his elbow onto Riley's head causing her to let go and old her head in pain, Decker then kicked Riley in her stomach, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up for a powerbomb. (Power bomb is a move in which an opponent is lifted into the air and then slammed down back-first to the mat. The standard powerbomb sees the opponent placed in a standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between the wrestler's thighs), lifted on the wrestler's shoulders, and slammed back-first down to the mat)

"Decker connects with a thunderous powerbomb, and he is now lifting her back up again for another one", Anthony said with a wince as Decker continued to lift Riley up and slam her back down again again and again and again. Until he finally slammed her down one more time, and let go of her, Riley felt a few tears of pain escape her eyes as she laid on the ground in pain. Decker walked over to one of the corner and sat down, after a minute Riley had made it back to her feet. Decker walked towards her, she throw a punch and he simple caught it before kicking her in the stomach again, Riley dropped to one knee holding her chest. Decker simple shook his head, he grabbed her arm and lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Decker looking to end this match with his finishing move, a move he named after his dead mother Dakota", Overdrive said. Decker connected with his finisher, he spun around with with Riley on his shoulders sending her crashing face first to the mat below (look up wwe f5 for an example). "Decker into the cover 1,2,3 Decker proving his dominance on this seven footer!" The crowd half of them cheered and the other have booed as Decker put his chain back around his neck and left the ring. Decker was halfway up the ramp before he turned around and looked at Riley who was trying to get back to her feet.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no, Decker heading back to the ring!" Blythe shouted as Decker slide back into the ring and began to pound her her back with his forearm. "Come on this isn't right!"

"It is right Decker making an example out of her, the strong will survive and the weak will perish I love it!" Anthony had a smile on his face. Suddenly the song " _Underwater by Mika",_ began to play. The crowd began to cheer as Zuma came running down the ramp towards the ring.

"Wait a minute and here come Zuma!" said Overdrive, Zuma slide into the ring, Decker stood back up and faced him.

"Leave hew alone dude you won just leave!" Zuma shouted, Decker looked Zuma up and down, Zuma and Decker stood face to face. Decker shook his head at Zuma before walking past him and out of the ring. Zuma walked over to Riley who was being checked on by the ring side medic, the show cut to commercial break.

 **Match 2: Decker vs Riley, Match time 8 minutes 14 seconds winner Decker.**

When they came back from commercial the camera showed Decker walking the hallway, "Calm down sis!" Decker turned his head as three kids came running up to him. There names where Logan, Monty and Suzan Hinako (All owned by Mattwurm99).

"You little bitch!" Suzan yelled as her brother's held her back, "how could you do that to Best Friend! You and me let's go have a match right now!"

"No", Decker turned back around kept walking, "I know for a fact that you are facing Zuma tonight, win that matchup and I might consider it".

"That sounds like a good idea", Naomi came walking up to them, "In fact right now, Suzan you will go one on one with Zuma the winner of that match up will face Decker next week. And the winner of that Matchup will join Sylvia and two others at night of Champions for the TWWA Championship!" The crowd went nuts at Naomi announcement, Decker only nodded his head before leaving.

"What an announcement from our wonderful General Manager!" said Blythe.

"That is a blockbuster announcement", said Anthony.

Already in the ring was the team of Zena and Tabby from the catastrophe crew, on the stage there was an explosion of red and pink lights appeared on stage the song _fireflies by Maroon 5,_ began to play, Jessie had already announced the team of Zena and Tabby, "and their opponents the team Skye and Ace Sorenson The Sky Warriors!" Skye was dressed in pink short and a pink shirt saying, "this girl's gotta fly!" Ace came to the ring wearing red shorts and a sleeveless red shirt, both Ace and Skye gave out as many high fives as they could before climbing into the ring.

"This is an important tag team match, the winner's of this match up compete again 2 weeks against the winner of the Katie and Cali vs Jackson and Freddy match up", Overdrive said.

"And the winner of that match will head to Night of Champions for a chance to win our TWWA tag team titles!" Anthony announced.

The James motioned for the bell to ring and the match got started with Skye and Zena in the ring, Zena ran at Skye and immediately forced her into a corner. Zena began to land punches to Skye stomach, she grabbed Skye's arm and tried to irish whip her into another corner, but Skye was able to stop herself. She connected with an elbow causing Zena to go stumbling backwards, Skye turned around ran towards the ropes, she bounced off them and back towards Zena. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Zena's neck preforming a perfect head scissors takedown, Zena landed on the mat face first but quickly got up. Skye had climbed to the top rope and went for a flying clothesline but Zena responded by jumping into the air and connected with a drop kick.

"Gosh what a drop kick from Zena!" Overdrive said.

10 minutes later Zena and Tabby we in control of the match up, they refused to let Ace be tagged in the ring, they had Skye trapped in the corner and they weren't playing on letting her leave any time soon. Tabby was currently in the ring and was delivering punch after punch to Skye, he ran back and connected with a running boot to Skye dropping her to the mat, Tabby went for a cover but Skye kicked out at two. Tabby tagged in Zena and they performed a double suplex to Skye, Zena suddenly ran towards Skye corner and with an elbow she knocked Ace off of the apron. Zena went back and lifted Skye back to her feet, Skye suddenly landed an elbow to her face followed by a kick to Zena side, she ran back toward the ropes. However Zena wasn't stunned she ran forward and knee Skye in her stomach making her cry out in pain, she dropped to the ground holding her stomach. Zena lifted Skye back up by her shirt, she pushed her into corner back first, she landed a kick to Skye stomach before tagging in Tabby. Tabby grabbed Skye, he wrapped his arms around Skye , he lifted her up and slammed her down onto the mat. He went for a cover, Ace had run into the ring and broke up the pin. The referee began to count, the rules stated that during a tag team match if you came into the ring to break up a pin you had to leave before the ref counted to 5. Ace got out of the ring, Tabby lifted the smaller girl up onto his shoulder, be took a couple steps backwards, Tabby ran forward and connected with a running powerslam to Skye. He rolled Skye onto her back and went for a cover, once again Ace had to break the pin.

"Skye needs to get Ace into this matchup", Blythe said seeing that Ace was dying to get tagged into this match up.

"Your right Skye is standing on her last leg, if she keeps taking this punishment I don't think that the Sky Warriors can win this matchup", Anthony added.

Tabby dragged a limp Skye back to his corner and tagged in Zena, Zena climbed to the top rope she jumped off of the top rope going for a knee drop, Skye rolled out of the way just in time causing Zena to cry out in pain as her knee hit the mat.

"This could be Skye's chance to tag Ace into the matchup!" Skye began to drag herself across the ring, Zena got up and grabbed Skye's leg and pulled her back. Zena got back to her feet, she lifted Skye up to her feet, Skye pushed Zena off of her and connected with a kick right to Zena making her yelp and drop to one knee. Skye ran to her right and bounced off of the ropes, however the second she did that Tabby hit her in the back with his forearm making her cry out. She stumbled forward and Zena connected with another dropkick before tagging in Tabby, Tabby lifted Skye up, he connected with a huge powerbomb causing Skye to scream in pain. He went for a cover and again Ace had to break up the pin.

"Tabby and Zena in full control of this matchup as Warriors counties!" Anthony said as they cut to a commercial break which was 3 minutes, 5 minutes more into the match up.

"If you are just joining us welcome to Wednesday Night Warrior we are currently in a tag team match The Sky Warriors vs two members of the Catastrophe Crew, the Catastrophe crew have been in control of this match up since the bell rang", Anthony explained.

"However they can't put Skye away, as long as Skye has Ace in her corner who keeps up breaking up the pin!" said Overdrive. Tabby had Skye in the corner, Skye was barely able to stand at this point, Tabby began to deliver powerful elbows to Skye midsection. He stopped when the ref reached a 4 count he grabbed Skye's hair and slammed her head first onto the mat,he tagged in Zena who lifted Skye up to her feet. She whipped Skye towards the ropes, when She bounced back she throw into the air, however on the way down. Skye managed to wrap her left arm around Zena neck, she brought Zena down headfirst on the mat.

"What a counter from Skye!" Shouted Blythe, "Zena is stunned this could be her chance to tag in Ace!" Zena rolled onto her stomach, she crawled back towards her corner, as did Skye but Zena was just a bit quicker, she tagged in Tabby who ran over and grabbed Skye's legs. He pulled her back towards him, he lifted Skye up onto his shoulders, Skye began to wiggle and squirm until she slide off of his shoulders. Tabby turned around to face her, Skye suddenly jumped up and connected with an enzuigiri to back of his head, Tabby dropped to one knee. Skye ran back against the ropes, she jumped into the air and connected with a flying knee. Dropping Tabby to his hands and knees, Skye fell to her hands and knees exhausted, both of them began to crawl back towards there own corner.

Ace was going crazy, she wanted in this match up so much, "We want Ace, We want Ace, We want Ace, We want Ace!" The crowd chanted as Skye got closer and closer to her corner, Tabby got to his corner first and tagged in Zena, she ran at Skye and grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards. Skye rolled onto her back, using her legs she pulled Zena closer to her, Skye then connected with an elbow to Zena cheek sending her stumbling back, Skye got to her feet and jumped towards Ace hand and finally tagged her in.

"Tag made and here comes Ace!" OVerdrive yelled as Ace jumped onto the top rope, she went flying into the air and connected with a springboard crossbody taking Zena down to the mat. Zena quickly got back to her feet, she throw a right hand but Ace blocked it, she began to deliver punch after punch to Zena causing her to back up with every punch. Ace quickly ran back against the ropes, she bounced off and jumped into the air connecting with a flying clothesline. Tabby ran back into the ring trying to hit her with a clothesline, Ace saw this she turned towards him and jumped into the and connected with a DDT. Ace stood back up, she turn around and ducked as Zena went for a running clothesline. Zene bounced other ropes and back towards Ace, Ace jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around her opponent and did a hurricanrana. Zena went flying through the second rope and to the floor below, Tabby hit Ace from behind dropping her to the mat. Skye got back into the ring and began to connect with kicks to the back of his knee. Skye jumped up and did a head scissors takedown, Tabby went flying through the second rope next to Zena.

Skye looked at the crown and pointed towards Zena and Tabby she walked over to one of the corners and climbed to the top. She then began to careful walk across the top rope like a it was a tight rope, "what on earth am I seeing!" Blythe couldn't help but stand to her feet. Skye began to jump on the top rope like it was trampoline she then jumped out of it onto Tabby and Zena taking them both out. "SKYE TAKING OUT BOTH OF THEM!" Blythe yelled as she clapped her hands.

Ace got out of the ring and grabbed Zena who was still the legal competitor in this match up, she lifted her up and rolled her under the bottom rope. Skye got back to their corner, Ace dragged Zena other in front of there corner, she tagged in Skye who climbed to the top of the corner and jumped off, Skye connected with her finisher which was a corkscrew shooting star press, and hit it.

"Skye into the cover 1, 2, ,3 the Sky warriors win!" said Blythe.

"The winners of this match The Sky Warriors!" The crowd cheered as Ace and Skye hugged each other.

 **Match 3: The Sky Warriors vs Tabby and Zena winners The Sky Warriors Match time 26 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **(Okay something new that I will be doing, each show will have 8 to 9 matches however if a match isn't important to the plot I will just tell you who wins, so all in all I will describe at least 4 matches)**

 **Match 4: Rubble vs Jose winner Rubble Match Time 4 minutes 26 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Carlos vs Razor (Owned by Decker the Hunter) winner Razor Match time 7 minutes 58 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Samuel vs Andrew, winner Samuel Wong match time 3 minutes 54 seconds.**

Samuel was celebrating in the ring, when Naomi appeared on stage, "good match Samuel… really really good match in fact i'm happy to tell you that because of that you will be joining Sylvia at Night of Champions to battle for the TWWA championship!" The crowd cheered and Samuel was extremely surprised to say the least.

"Wow Samuel joining Sylvia at Night of Champions this match is getting interesting!" said Anthony.

They took a 5 minutes commercial break when they got back Suzan was in the ring waiting for Zuma to get to the ring, they was an explosion of orange pyro, Zuma's theme song began to play Zuma appeared on stage wearing an orange shirt with the words, "Let's dive in", on it written in black, he was wearing orange trunks as well. "And her opponent from Adventure Bay weighting at 124 pounds Zuma!" Zuma smiled as he high fived members of the crowd. He entered the ring and took off his shirt and throw it into the crowd, he got serious as he faced his opponent, Suzan stood at 6 feet tall making her 8 inches taller than him. Before James could ring the bell Decker's theme song began to play and he appeared on stage, Decker walked down the ramp and toward the announce table.

"Well it looks like Decker will be joining us on commentary", Overdrive stood up and handed Decker and extra pair of headphones. "Hello Decker what brings you here today?"

"The winner of this match faces me next week, I just want to see if they can give me a challenge or not!" Decker said sharply.

"Decker any comments on the match you had earlier on tonight?" asked Blythe.

"She was week what else is there for me to say", Decker keeped his eyes on the match almost like he wa analyzing the two of them.

"If you don't mind me asking which would you rather fight next week Zuma or Suzan?" asked Anthony.

"Zuma is too small he won't give me a challenge, Suzan is taller but she doesn't look strong, I would rather fight Samuel Wong, these two won't give me a challenge at all!"

8 minutes later, Zuma and Suzan were having a back and forth battle neither one of them could get the advantage over the other, the countered each other moves perfectly, when one of them would kick with a powerful move, the other wouldn't stay down for a three count.

"Decker you've gotta give some credit to the two of them, this is a good match up", said Blythe.

"Guys leave him alone already Decker fights only worthy opponents like I always say the strong will survive and the weak will perish isn't that right Decker", Anthony said.

"He is right that is how I live my life", Decker responded.

"You are such a suck up!" snapped Overdrive.

Zuma and Suzan were currently in a slugfest in the center of the ring, Zuma would land a left hook and Suzan would land a right hook but each of them stood their ground. Zuma suddenly got the upper hand began to connect with punch after punch to Suzan backing her up, but Suzan also began to land punches to him and crowd began to cheer as the two of them unloaded on each other, both of them ran back against the ropes and both connected with a running clothesline. Both of them fell to the mat, suddenly Decker throw off his headset he ran into the ring and attacked Zuma.

"Oh come on Decker ruining this great matchup!" yelled Overdrive.

"Go get em Decker show those losers who is boss!" Anthony cheered on, Decker pounded on Zuma back with his forearms. Suzan jumped onto Decker's back and began to attack him, Decker shook the girl off of his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and immediately backed her into a corner, began to land punch after punch to Suzan dropping her in the corner. He turned around and ran at Zuma before taking him down again. Suddenly the crowd began to cheer

"Look look and here comes Logan and Monty!" said Blythe, Monty was the first one in the ring Being only 3 feet tall he began to deliver kick after kick to Decker leg. Decker pushed Monty out of the way and turned his attention to the 4 feet tall Logan he took him down and began to punch him. However Monty jumped on his back, Decker stood up and throw Monty off of him, he turned around and Zuma slammed into him, Decker fell against the ropes. At that time Suzan came running at Decker, using a clothesline she sent Decker flying over the top rope, however Decker landed on his feet. He grabbed Suzan's legs and pulled her under the bottom rope, he grabbed her by her neck and throw her shoulder first into the steel steps, Decker turned around and caught Logan who attepted to hit him with a crossbody. He throw him off of him and landed a punch to Monty who came flying over the second rope. Decker hit Monty with enough force to knock him out, Decker went back into the ring and slowly walked over to Zuma.

"This is just a mugging this isn't right!" Overdrive snapped.

"Then you go something about it", said Anthony.

"And look at this Zuma trying to fight back!" Zuma had gotten back up and was landing right hands to Decker, Decker grabbed Zuma arm. Decker lifted Zuma up off of the ground hit his finisher "Dakota" sending Zuma rolling out of the ring. "And now Suzan trying to avenge her brothers", Decker ducked down as Suzan attempted to hit him with a steel chair, Decker took Suzan down again and was pummeling her with right hands.

"Someone has to stop this!" Blythe yelled.

"And look finally security is rushing down!" Sure enough on stage Naomi was motioning for security guard to come and get Decker. Decker saw this and immediately left the ring with his hands held above his head.

"DECKER!" Shouted Naomi who had a microphone with her, "Decker I should suspend you for this, but I won't no instead in our main event next week it will be Decker vs the team of Zuma, and the Hinako triplets in a four on 1 handicap match!" Decker only nodded his head at the livid general manager.

 **Match 7: Zuma vs Suzan Hinako winner no one match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

They went to commercial break and when they got back Naomi was in the ring as was Everest and Janeiro (Also owned by mattwurm99). "I'm here to announce one thing, before the show started I put everyone's names into a hat and pulled two names, those were your names… you are going to be our main event. But your aren't fighting for a spot in the fatal fourway at Night of Champions no instead you will be fighting for something else, so Jessie take it away".

Jessie stood up and cleared her voice, "the following match is set for one fall and it is for the Wednesday Night Warriors Championship!" The crowd went nuts at this announcement as did Everest and Janeiro who were was not expecting this at all. Naomi motioned for the referee to come down and James did but in his hands was the championship belt, the belt was in the the shape of a pentagon, it was colored yellow and red, it had orange gemstones all around it. The straps of the belt were black. Jame's entered the ring and presented the belt to both of them, "first from Adventure Bay weighing in at 150 pounds Everest!" Everest was wearing white pants and a white sleeveless shirt with the words "Ice or snow i'm ready to go", written in black letters. "And her opponent from Los Angeles California weighing in at 200 pounds Janeiro", Janeiro was wearing blue and white shorts and blue boxing gloves. James motioned for the bell to be rung,

"And here we go what a match made for our main event Everest vs Janeiro for the brand new Wednesday Night Warriors Champio-... OH MAN WHAT A RIGHT HAND!" Anthony yelled in shock as Janeiro landed a right hand, Everest head snapped right and she fell to the mat knocked out. "JANEIRO INTO THE COVER…. WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" Anthony was in shock as was the referee, and Naomi who hadn't even got up the ramp yes.

"The winner of this match up and the NEW WEDNESDAY NIGHT WARRIORS CHAMPIONSHIP JANEIRO!" Janeiro took the title from the referee and raised the title up above his head in victory.

"Look at this one more time, Everest made the mistake of getting to close to him, the second she was in range Janeiro with a right hand!" Overdrive said as they showed the replay.

"The match was only 8 seconds!" yelled Blythe in shock.

"Well that is it for tonight folks, we have a brand new Wednesday Night Warriors champion and his name is Janeiro thank you for joining us see you next week!" The show ended with Janeiro standing on the top rope with the title raised up in victory.

 **Match 8: Janeiro vs Everest for the Wednesday Night Warriors Championship winner and new champion Janeiro match time 8 seconds!.**

 **Show recap.**

 **Match 1: Sylvia vs "Daring" Danny X match time 9 minutes 54 seconds winner by submission Sylvia.**

 **Match 2: Decker vs Riley, Match time 8 minutes 14 seconds winner Decker.**

 **Match 3: The Sky Warriors vs Tabby and Zena winners The Sky Warriors Match time 26 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Rubble vs Jose winner Rubble Match Time 4 minutes 26 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Carlos vs Razor (Owned by Decker the Hunter) winner Razor Match time 7 minutes 58 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Samuel vs Andrew, winner Samuel Wong match time 3 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Zuma vs Suzan Hinako winner no one match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Janeiro vs Everest for the Wednesday Night Warriors Championship winner and new champion Janeiro match time 8 seconds!.**

 **A/N Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **And since Decker The Hunter isn't here to say it I will.**

 **God Bless.**

 **Also I will be still taking oc's for this story until I reach the first Pay Per View of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay before I start I should say this there will be a roster meaning certain characters will only appear on Wednesday night warriors and Saturday Night superstars, until then characters can appear on any show until then. I also forgot to mention that Katie and Cali won their matchup on monday against Jessie and Jackson. Also starting now updates on the roster (whenever I make it) as well as how wrestlers are paid will be put on my profile.**

 **Saturday Night Superstars week 1.**

The entrance ramp and stage began to explode with blue black and green pyro, this lasted for about 2 minutes before it stopped.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Saturday Night Superstars, my name is Selena Rodriguez and i'm being joined by my friends Aaron Pennell, and the beautiful Margaret Fitzgerald", Selena said with a smile on her face.

"Yes and we are live from the one and only Madison Square Garden", said Aaron.

"Also tonight we find out who are general manager". Margaret added.

Right when she said that the song, " _Here and Now by Luther Vandross",_ began to play as a heavyset black man came onto the stage wearing a black suit and green tie. Ring announcer Matthew Johnson stood up, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time the new general manager of Saturday Night Superstars, Mr Elijah Kelley.

Elijah entered the stage and was handed a mic by Matthew "thank you all for joining us here on Saturday Night superstars! Now unlike Wednesday Night warriors general manager Naomi the world heavyweight championship will not be decided by a fatal fourway match. Instead there will be a tournament to decide who will become the new world heavyweight champion, and tonight in our main event the Saturday Night Superstars Champion will be decided in a fatal fourway match between Luna (Owned by Crystal), A (owned by a guest who didn't give me a name), Tracker, and lastly Julian Helms (owned by a guest) . Lastly tonight we have 2 tag team matches, the team of Rocky and Rubble will take on the team of Hannah and Shannah and then the team of Emily and Emlina take on the team of Sali and Evelyn. The winners of those two matches will fight each other in 2 weeks the winner of that match will either take on the winner of the Sky Warriors vs Katie and Cali. Thank you all and enjoy the show!" The crowd cheered as the Elijah left the ring and walked to the back.

The image on the titantron changed to show Ryder, Chase, and Marshall, "hey Marshall no hard feeling when I beat you tonight right?" Ryder joked.

"That is funny because Ryder you aren't going to beat me tonight", Marshall said.

"Look guys it doesn't matter because no one is going to defeat me at Night of Champions because I will win my match tonight and face one of you", Chase added.

"No matter what might happen we will still be friends after words right?" asked Marshall.

"That is right!" Chase held his hand out towards his friends and they all shook hands, suddenly they all heard clapping, they turned around to see Marsha standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello boys am I interrupting something?" Marsha walked closer to them, "your little friendship is cute and all but you aren't going to be champion because once I beat Chase tonight won't be able to beat me and i'll be the new Heavyweight Champion".

"You won't beat me tonight believe that!" Chase snapped, Marsha chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Chasey just ask Marshall over there why I am so dangerous", Marsha walked away from them.

The show took a 5 minute commercial break, when they got back the ring was empty suddenly the song, " _Angel With a ShotGun by The Cab",_ began to play followed by blue pyro, Chase appeared on stage wearing blue trunks and a blue shirt that read, "Chase is on the case". "The following match is match one of the World Heavyweight championship tournament Set for one fall Introducing first from Adventure Bay weighting at 155 pounds Chase!" Chase made his way now to the ring giving out as many high fives as he could, Chase climbed into the ring and took off his shirt. He throw it into the crowd and smiled as the crowd began to chant "Good luck Chase!"

"And Chase in just a second has become a fan favorite", said Selena.

"I don't see why Chase hasn't done anything yet for all we know Chase is a loser who can't fight!" snapped Margaret.

"Come on Margaret give him a chance", Aaron said with a chuckle, "honestly the show hasn't even gotten started yet and you are already being a hater".

Margaret shot a glare at Aaron, "no one asked you Aaron!"

The lights darkened at that moment the song, " _Voices by Rev Council",_ began to play and Marsha slowly walked down to the ring ignoring all the fans.

"Now that is the face of a champion Marsha D Brown this girl is going to be fun to watch!" Margaret stood up and began to clap her hands for the girl.

"Here we go the first match and Margaret already being a hater", Aaron said shaking his head.

"Margaret can you please sit down", Selena asked.

"Fine", Margaret sat down but didn't stop clapping her hands.

Marsha climbed into the ring and walked over to one of the corners, she climbed to the top rope and held her arms above her head, when she did that a spotlight shined on her, "and Chase's opponent for Seattle Washington weighting at 123 pounds, she is the demon Marsha!" Marsha climbed down from the top and looked over at Chase.

"The winner of this match up with face the winner of the Dave (owned by Del pup) vs Brutus (owned by Mattwurm99)", said Aaron.

Referee Courtney Brown motioned for the bell to ring, Marsha and Chase slowly circled each other.

"Chase is an expert at takedowns, Marsha need to make sure that Chase doesn't wrap those strong arms around her", Selena noted.

Marsha and Chase locked up in the middle of the ring, Chase used his strength advantage and quickly backed the girl into a corner, Chase held the girl there until the referee got in between them. Chase put his hands up and backed away from her Marsha slowly left the corner and she and Chase began circling each other again. Chase rushed forward he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, Marsha began to beat on Chase back with her forearms causing him to drop her, Marsha began to land right hands to Chase. Chase ducked her next punch and went behind her before wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and connected with a powerful german suplex.

7 minutes later Chase has still be dominated this matchup but he couldn't quite put her away, Chase lifted Marsha up going for a powerbomb but Marsha squirmed out of it. Chase turned around and Marsha connected with a drop kick sending Chase crashing down to the mat. Once Chase was down Marsha quickly went on the attack she began to stomp on Chase's stomach, she slowly circled Chase stomping on his arms, and legs. She then stopped she jumped into the air and connected with a knee drop right to Chase's head, and went for a cover. Chase kicked out right at two, Marsha lifted Chase off of the mat and onto his feet, Marsha irish whipped Chase into the corner. Chase landed back first into the corner, Marsha walked over to him and kicked Chase in his stomach, she keeped doing this until he was in a sitting position in the corner. Marsha backed up away from Chase she walked forward and placed her foot right on Chase's throat and she began to push downward choking Chase. Courtney began her count and Marsha took her foot off of Chase's throat at the count of 4 and backed up.

"Listen Marsha i'm only gonna tell you this one time, when I start my count you have until the count of 5 to let of the hold while he is in the corner understand", Courtney told the younger girl..

Marsha only nodded her head, she walked over and lifted Chase back to his feet she pulled him out to the center of the ring, she kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop down to one knee. She turned around and ran towards the ropes, the second she turned around Chase sprang back to his feet and ran over to Marsha. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up connecting with another german suplex, sending Marsha flying across the ring. Marsha rolled out of the ring and placed a hand on her neck, Chase rolled out of the ring and followed her. Marsha suddenly ran at Chase, Chase throw a left hook but Marsha ducked, she grabbed Chase's head and throw him shoulder first into the steel steps causing them to fall over.

"Chase sent shoulder first into the steel steps", said Selena.

"That is a champion move right, what a smart move from Marsha!" Margaret praised.

"Suck up!" Aaron shouted.

3 minutes later into the match Marsha had taken control but couldn't put Chase away, Marsha currently had Chase in a headlock, Chase slowly began to power himself back to his feet. Marsha lifted Chase up into the air and connected with a backdrop and went for a pin. (A backdrop is a move in which a wrestler bends forward or crouches in front of their opponent, grabs hold of the opponent, and stands up, lifting the opponent up and over and dropping them behind the back) Chase kicked out at two and Marsha stood back up before dropping her elbow onto Chase neck, Chase shot up from the pain of that attack, Marsha ran against the ropes going for an running kick, she connected with the kick and went for a cover. Chase kicked out at two and a half, Marsha sat down next to Chase and put her head on her hand, Marsha stood up and grabbed Chase, she lifted him up and throw him under top rope. She wrapped her arm around Chase's head, she pulled him until his feet were on the top rope and the rest of his body was being held up by Marsha.

"Marsha looking for an elevated DDT", said Selena.

Chase came back to life and squirmed of the ropes and onto his feet, he grabbed Marsha by her hair and throw her throw her over the second rope sending her crashing to the floor below. Chase crawled across the ring and used the ropes to get back to his feet. Marsha had recovered and slide back into the ring, she ran at Chase going for a clothesline. Chase ran forward as well and connected with a clothesline of his own dropping Marsha, Chase lifted the girl back to her feet he he wrapped his arm around her next and grabbed the waistband of her shorts. He lifted her up into the air in a suplex position but he didn't drop her, instead he began to walk around the ring with Marsha up in the air.

"Brilliant move by Chase, by holding her upside down like the blood will rush to her head, making her extremely tired", Aaron said. The crowd began to cheer as Chase keep the girl like this for 1 minute and 30 seconds before he finally dropped her. Marsha laid on the mat not moving and Chase went for a cover, Marsha barely kicked out at 2 and Chase stood back up.

"Chase has retaken control as this match goes on!" Selena said.

After a quick 3 minute commercial, "we are back from commercial break and Chase is still in control, he has delivered 10 suplexes during the break, and these suplexs are starting to take their toll on Marsha", Aaron said.

Chase currently had Marsha in a corner and delivered a punch right to Marsha stomach, Marsha doubled over in pain, Chase lifted Marsha to her feet. He lifted her back up and connected with another suplex and went for a cover, Marsha barely kicked out at two. Chase stood back up and rolled the girl onto her back, he grabbed her ankle and locked her in his signature move a standing ankle lock he called Justice. Marsha began to cry out in pain as Chase tightened the hold on her ankle, Marsha quickly rolled onto her back and using her other foot she pushed Chase off of her. Chase bounced off the ropes and connected with a clothesline dropping Marsha to the ground, Chase lifted Marsha up, he connected with a belly to belly slam and went for a cover. Marsha kicked out at two, Chase looked confused for a second as he tried to figure out a way to put her away.3 more minutes had passed but Chase couldn't put Marsha way yet.

"Marsha is showing true qualities of a champion no matter what that loser Chase does he cannot put this girl away!" Margaret said.

"Margaret what makes Chase a loser he has been in control of this match!" Selena told her.

"That means nothing if you cannot defeat someone!" said Margaret.

Chase irish whipped Marsha into the ropes, he bent down looking for a back body drop, Marsha stopped herself and connected with an kick right to Chase's head dropping him. Marsha walked over to one of the corners and began to take deep breaths, Chase got back up and ran at Marsha, Marsha side stepped Chase causing him to run stomach first into the turnbuckle. Chase stumbled out of it and Marsha connected with a huge clothesline, followed by another clothesline. Chase got back to his feet Marsha grabbed his arm and irish whipped her into the ropes.

"Marsha spinning powerslam to Chase into a cover and Chase kicks out at two", Aaron said. Marsha grabbed Chase by his head and throw him under the third rope, she pulled him back in so his feet were resting on the second rope. "Marsha elevated DDT and it connects! Here is the cover shoulders are down and Chase barely kicks out at two".

"This is fun", Marsha said with a dark voice, she turned away from Chase and her whole body began to shake, she spun around and fell to the mat, she began to slam her forearms on the mat. She stopped and slowly watched as Chase began to get back up.

"Marsha measuring Chase looking to end this with her finisher!" Selena said

Chase stood back up and Marsha jumped up she wrapped her arms around Chase's head, she brought Chase down head first on the mat. "Marsha connects with her finisher Vemon (look up RKO for example) into the cover shoulders are down and Chase kicks out at two!" Aaron said in surprise.

Marsha looked surprise but she then had a messed up smile on her face, she walked over to one of the corners and smirked. Chase managed to get to his hands and knees and when he did Marsha ran forward and connected with a huge running kick knocking Chase out. "Marsha into the cover 1.2. And 3 Marsha moving on to the next round!" Selena said.

"The winner of this match Marsha!" Marsha stood back up and smirke, the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos as Marsha left the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"There she is my pick to win the heavyweight championship the one and only Marsha!" Margaret once again stood up and began to clap her hands.

 **Match 1: Chase vs Marsha match time 21 minutes 36 seconds, winner Marsha.**

They took a short break and when they got back the lights went off, the titantron showed the image of a little girl sitting on a rocking horse. In the background you could barely make out the image of a boy to her right, as well as another boy to her left wearing a black mask. The little girl slowly began to giggle, "you know what is funny… the fact that we have all been lied to for years and years about what is right and what is wrong, You see not every kid in this world is meant for great things, not every kid can be approved my mommy and daddy! No no no no no no… while some kids live in the glorious light… others live in a horrible horrible darkness. Just like me and my brothers here", the little girl slowly stopped her rocking horse and got up. She bent over and picked up a lantern with a flame inside it. She held the lantern up to the boy on her right, "this is my big brother Bruce Nelson he was lost until I saved him from his darkness and now he is a weapon that only I am allowed to use!" The little girl turned the lantern to the boy to her left., "and to my right is my brother Maurice he has no last name, he was was an outcast for years until I found him, you see no one loved him because of his face. So he hides himself behind a mask, but that mask makes him feel good, just like I do". The little girl gave the lantern to Bruce to hold he held it over her as The little girl sat back down on her rocking chair. "And my name is Suzy and i'm only 7 years olds, my mommy and daddy ABANDONED ME, they left me to die because I hear voices but that voices I heard told me to follow them. I met my new mother mother Abigail she saved me and brought me together with my new brothers! She loves us all and wants only one thing from us".

Suzy began to rock back and forth on her rocking horse, "she wants us to tell the true like good little kids… Because mommy wants us to be good… you will all learn the truth of darkness, because if I don't tell the truth mommy is gonna punish me and I don't like that one bit. She showed me that good children receive rewards and naughty girls and boys receive strict punishment!" Suzy began to giggle, she suddenly looked up towards the sky. "Yes mommy i'll tell them", Suzy motioned for the lantern and Bruce gave it to her. "Mommy wants you all you all to know, we're coming!". With that said she blow out the candle in the lantern and everything was black, the lights turned back on leaving the crowd confused, scared, and excited at the same time.

"Suzy is by far the strangest kid on our roster!" said Aaron.

"Whenever she does get here she will be someone to keep an eye out for", Selena added.

 _The song Too Many Lies by Sean Jenness,_ began to play a boy came on stage wearing black shorts and a black shirt. His clothes looked dirty and old, as he came to the ring green pyro went off behind him He had dirty white skin, and dirty black hair. "The following match is round two of the World Heavyweight Championship tournament set for 1 fall introducing first from Dublin Ireland, weighting at 180 pounds Dave!" (owned by Del pup)

"Dave has a quite a story to tell I had the honor of sitting down with this young man today and he told me his story, he was his mother and father are both dead. He works at the construction site and lives in a small shack. His biggest inspiration is MMA fighter Connor McGregor, and this kid knows how to fight", said Selena.

"Yep in fact this young man saved up his checks for work just to get a plane ticket to america, in face this impressed a couple superstars from wwe. This superstars…. Get this are actual paying for all of this kids explosives until he gets his first check, the got his gear and pay for his hotel room", Aaron added.

"Who cares we aren't here for a cinderella story, we're here to watch kids fight", Margaret snapped.

Dave entered the ring and took off his shirt exposing his muscular shirt to everyone the crowd did cheer for him. The song, _Madden by Groove Armada,_ began to play and another boy appeared on stage, he had a cross shaped scar on his face,he had on a red rope and he had red MMA gloves and red and white shorts on he had red foot wrapps on his feet. He was wearing a black shirt with the words, _Brutal Warrior,_ written in red letters and green eyes over the words. "And his opponent from Detroit Michigan weighting at 175 pounds Brutus Garnell".

"And this will be someone to watch out for Brutus Might be the best pound for pound fighter on this rosters he is gonna be fun to watch", Margaret said.

The lights dimmed as a spotlight appeared on Brutus as he made his way down to the ring, once he got into the ring and began to do light punches before doing a fist pump. Brutus took off his robe and his shirt and throw them into the crowd.

"Ready for a fight!" Brutus said.

"I was gonna say the same thing", Dave said. The referee called for the bell and there match began with boys locking up in the center of the ring, Dave had the slight advantage and pushed Brutus back into the corner and held him there, the referee started his 5 count and Dave let him go at 4, Brutus quickly landed a right jab causing Dave to stumble backwards, Brutus went on the assault and began to land left hooks to Dave causing him to stumble back abit. Dave connected with a sharp punch to his stomach followed by more and more punches, soon the two boys began to trade punches in the center of the ring. Brutus connected with a knee dropping Dave to one knee, Brutus landed a right hook dropping Dave to all fours. Brutus began to slam his forearm down on the boys back.

5 minutes later into the match Brutus was still in control of the match up, he current had Dave stuck in the corner and began to connect with stomps to his stomach. Brutus wrapped his arms around Dave and lifted him up out of the corner. He turned around and slammed Dave on the mat and went for a cover, Dave quickly kicked out at 1. Brutus lifted Dave back to his feet and irish whipped him towards the ropes, Dave bounced off the ropes right into a running knee from Brutus sending him down to the mat. Brutus went for a cover and Dave kicked out at 1 and a half, Brutus lifted Dave back to his feet and slammed him down again. Dave let out a small groan of pain, Brutus lifted him back up and slammed him again, and again, and again, and again, and again before he finally let him go. Brutus went for a cover and Dave kicked at at one again, Brutus stood up and looked a bit annoyed, Dave was already getting back to his feet. Brutus kneed Dave in his stomach knocking him down again, Brutus went into a full mount (look up a full mount if you don't know that it is) Dave quickly covered his head with his arms as Brutus began to rain down punches on him.

"Brutus is a boxer so his strikes hurt a lot more than normal competitors", Selena noted.

"Yes but the problem is this Dave has had to work all his life he would get there early and be the last one to leave. So imagine his stamina as well as his toughness", said Aaron.

"It doesn't matter eventually Brutus will knock him out and pin him", Margaret said.

3 minutes later, Brutus had grown frustrated no matter what he did Dave would kick at two almost like his attacks weren't hurting him. Brutus had Dave in a corner and he was landing punch after to punch to Dave who covered his head with his hands. Brutus then focused his attack on Dave stomach as he landed punch after punch to his ribs, Dave reacted by landing a punch of his own to Brutus causing him to stumble back. Dave went on the assault, he would land a punch to Brutus chest causing him to bend over, then he would connect with a forearm to Brutus back. This would cause Brutus to stand up straight, Dave continued to do this until he backed until he back Brutus into a corner. He grabbed Brutus arm and irish whipped him into the corner, Brutus landed back first and stumbled back out. Dave ran forward and connected with a double axe handle, Brutus fell down to the mat and got back up. Dave connected with another double axe handle and again Brutus got up, Brutus ran at Dave who side stepped him. Brutus ran off the ropes and Dave caught him with one arm he lifted him up, he dropped to one knee and dropped Brutus onto the knee doing a perfect back breaker. Dave went for a cover and Brutus kicked out at two, Dave lifted Brutus up and throw him over the top rope. Brutus landed on his feet but Dave grabbed Brutus and locked his arms in the ropes and grabbed Brutus chin with his hand and lifted it up. Brutus was laying back first on the ropes and Dave lifted his hand high into the air and slammed it down on Brutus chest.

"..9.10!" The crowd counted every time Dave connected with a punch, "..….". Dave went faster and faster until the referee finally back him up off Brutus. Dave looked at the crown and smiled as they cheered for him. He walked back over to Brutus who was hanging on to the ropes breathing heavily, Dave turned him around and lifted him up in the air and connected with a suplex. Dave stood back up he turned toward the crowd, "Let go Dave, Let go Dave, let's go Dave!" Dave couldn't believe that the crowd was actual chanting his name.

"Dave has got this crowd fired up!" Selena said.

"That's right Dave is truly the fan favorite in this match up!" Aaron added.

Dave walked over to Brutus he lifted him off the ground and up into a powerbomb position, however instead of holding his legs, he held him by his arms (look up crucifix powerbomb for example).

"Dave looking for a crucifix powerbomb! Connecting!" shouted Selena.

"Dave looking to finish this and a kick out at 2", Aaron announced.

Dave lifted Brutus back up and went for another crucifix powerbomb but Brutus managed to wiggle his way out of it. Dave turned around and ran right into spinning back fist by Brutus stunning him, Brutus then connected with a right hook dropping him to the mat. "Yes yes yes Brutus got him here the cover and Dave kicks out by two! Come on!" Margaret couldn't believe it. Brutus got back into a full mount and began to rain down punches on Dave, Dave connected with an elbow to Brutus cheek causing him to fall to his left. Dave got up as did Brutus, Dave ran against the ropes, Brutus waited for him to bounce off the ropes and threw a right hand. Dave ducked and keeped running, the force of Brutus punch caused him to spin around. Dave bounced off the ropes behind Brutus and ran back connecting with a bicycle kick to Brutus knocking him out.

"Dave into the cover 1! 2! 3! Dave move on to the next round!" said Aaron.

"Damn it!" shouted Margaret.

"The winner of this match Dave!" The crowd cheered as Dave got back to his feet and smiled he walked over to one of the corners and held his hands up.

"Dave moves on to the next round in 2 weeks he will face off against the Demon Marsha to decide who heads to Night of Champions". The show faded to commercial with Dave standing on the top turnbuckle with his hands in the air.

 **Match 2: Dave vs Brutus match time 11 minutes 42 seconds winner Brutus.**

 **Match 3: Rocky and Rubble vs Hannah and Shannah match time 4 minutes 5 seconds winner Rocky and Rubble.**

 **Match 4: Twin Magic (aka Emily and** **Emlina) vs Sali and Evelyn match time 15 minutes 56 seconds winner Twin Magic.**

 **Match 5: Alex vs Anthony (Random character I made for this) match time 10 minutes 2 seconds winner Alex.**

Alex had finished celebrating in the ring he got out of the ring and grabbed a microphone, "hello everybody my name is Alex and I am from Adventure bay, and although I wasn't allowed in world heavyweight championship match. I will make history as this company's youngest champion in history I promise that I will never lose a match here! I will be the greatest superstar any kid has ever seen, remember this as long as you believe in yourself anything can come tru-"

Suddenly the lights went out and on the titantron Suzy was back on the screen, she simply held up her lantern, "Alex Alex Alex Alex Alex don't lie to all these nice people, you see that is a lie that people have made up for years. That if you believe…. Believe…. Believe in yourself you can do anything. And I don't liars, and neither does mother no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. You see Alex everything you know is a lie because once the truth is revealed you will know that you cannot do anything". Suzy began to giggle, "Alex mother is telling me something…. That you have been very very bad… very bad indeed and bad boys get punished…. However mother is a very kind person so she is willing to give you a second chance. Normally mother doesn't give second chances… no no no no", Suzy turns around and snaps her fingers, slowly Bruce and Maurice pulled up her shirt exposing 4 welts on her back. "You see mother doesn't like liars, and I sadly paid the price for lying to her… but don't worry mother made sure to show me all the love in the world once she was finished… and Alex she wants to show you the same love that she has shown me. Now Alex just say sorry for lying and we can forgive you". Suzy turned around.

"No", Suzy titled her head to the left.

"What did you say?" Suzy asked.

"I said no, because it is true, my grandpa always told me that if you believe in yourself you can do anything and you have no right to say that people can't do that!" The crowd cheered as alex said those words.

Suzy looked up at the sky then back towards alex, "mother isn't pleased at all Alex, not ONE bit she is telling me to hurt you but I don't wanna do that. BUT I have no choice you see a mother is always right but you wouldn't know that would you Alex", Alex's eyes widened in shock. "You see mother knows all, and from what she told me you mommy didn't love you…. You're just like me lost and alone in this word with no to tuck you in at night… no one to call if you have a nightmare no one to hug when saddened. No one NO ONE!" Suzy began to giggle uncontrollably. "Hahahahahahahahaha no one but don't worry for there is always room for another in mother's house", Suzy held the lantern to her face, "Alex's we coming soon! And we are coming FOR YOU!" Suzy blowout the candle and lights came back on, in the ring by Alex's feet was a photograph Alex picked it up and took a look. Alex dropped the picture in fear before rolling out of ring and up the stage, the cameraman zoomed in on the picture in showed a younger Alex and a woman.

They took a 5 minute commercial break.

"The following match is round 3 of the world heavyweight championship match set for one fall", the song, " _Outertale Megalovania (look it up),_ began to play as a boy dressed in red shorts and red wrestling boots came out he was muscular, he had green hair and red eyes."First from Miami Florida weighting at 195 pounds, Omega!" (owned by Sun of Justice Alpha)

"Here is someone who is gonna be fun to watch Omega is by far one of the most intimidating wrestler here, he may be pound for pound the strongest wrestler", Selena said as Omega got into the ring.

"Here is my pick to win the world heavyweight championship at Night of Champions", said Aaron.

The song, _Holding On by Saliva,_ began to play as a boy dressed in long black pants with the letter T going up the sleeves. "Next from Lebanon Junction Kentucky, weighting at 290 pounds Brian T!" (Owned by str2d3po) Brian T made his way down to the ring giving out as many high fives as he could.

"This is the third match for our world heavyweight championship tournament, the winner of this match will take on the winner of the Marshall and Ryder match up coming up next", said Selena.

"And don't forget tonight in our main event, Luna, A, Tracker and Julian Helms will compete in a fatal fourway match for the Saturday Night Superstars Championship", Margaret added.

The referee called for the bell and the match began with Omega and Brian T locking up in the center of the ring, Brian easily pushed Omega back into a corner.

7 minutes later, although Omega was able to get some offense in this match up, Brian T was able to keep the match up in his favor. He currently had Omega in a corner he was delivering powerful punches to his chest, he lifted Omega up and sat him on the top turnbuckle. Omega had a feeling what he was planning to do Omega kicked Brian T in the face causing him to stumble back a bit, Omega stood up on the top rope. He jumped up and connected with a missile dropkick sending Brian T crashing to the mat. Omega went for a cover and Brian T kicked out at two, Omega lifted Brian T up and irish whipped him into the corner. Omega ran and connected with his signature move Alpha Dropkick which was a running drop kick, Brian T stumbled out of the corner and Omega connected with his finishing move Omega Spinebuster which was a spinning spinebuster (look up spinebuster for an example)

"Shoulders are down and Omega is heading to the next round!" said Aaron.

"The winner of this match Omega!" Omega stood to his feet and smiled.

 **Match 6: Omega vs Brian T winner Omega match time 8 minutes 45 seconds.**

They took a commercial break.

"The following match is the last match for the world heavyweight championship", the song, _Follow the leader by J-Lo,_ began to play and the one and only Ryder appeared on stage with red white and blue pyro going off behind him. "Introducing first from Adventure Bay weighting at 155 pounds Ryder!"

"If it wasn't for Ryder or his friends we might not have this company and now it is finally time to see what this young man is capable of", Selena said as Ryder climbed to the top turnbuckle and throw his hands up. He was wearing red, white, and blue shorts and a red, white, and blue shirt that had the words. "Paw Patrol is on a roll", written on it.

The arena lights turned red, yellow, and orange, the song _Phoenix by Fall out Boys_ began to play as Marshall appeared on stage wearing a red shirt with the words i'm fired up written on it. "And his opponent also from Adventure Bay weighting at 117 pounds Marshall!" Marshall was also wearing long red pants and had his hair in a ponytail.

"And guys here is my pick to be the first world heavyweight champion Marshall", said Aaron.

"You already know my pick Marsha is going to destroy him!" said Margaret.

"My pick to become world champ is Dave", Selena added.

Marshall entered the ring and took off his shirt before throwing it into the crowd, Marshall slowly walked up to Ryder and shook his hand. "Loser buys dinner?"

"Your on", Ryder shook his hand and smiled.

Marshall walked back into his corner and waited for the bell to ring the ref called for the bell and the make got start. Marshall and Ryder circled each other before they finally locked up in the center of the ring, Ryder quickly locked Marshall into a side headlock, Marshall placed his hands on Ryder's back and irish whipped him into the ropes. Ryder bounced off and knocked Marshall to the mat with a shoulder tackle, Ryder ran against the ropes in front of the announce table and bounced off. Marshall stood back up and went for a clothesline but Ryder ducked and keeped running he bounced off the ropes behind him and ran back. Marshall jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Ryder's head performing a head scissors takedown. Ryder somehow landed on his feet and looked over at Marshall who was back on his guard. Ryder and Marshall began to circle each other again, Marshall ran at Ryder who connected with a spinning slap causing Marshall to stumble back a bit. Ryder ran at Marshall and jumped into the air connecting with a flying clothesline dropping Marshall. Ryder went for a cover and Marshall kicked out before the ref could get a one count, Ryder lifted Marshall backup and irish whipped him towards the ropes Marshall bounced off and Ryder connected with another flying clothesline. Ryder went for another corner and Marshall kicked out at one, Ryder stood Marshall back up and whipped him to the corner. However Marshall stopped himself and turned back around right into a running clothesline dropping him. Ryder grabbed his arm and locked him in a simple arm bar, Marshall powered back to his feet, Ryder pushed Marshall towards the ropes, Marshall slide under the bottom rope and to the floor for a quick breather.

Marshall climbed back onto the apron and back into the ring, Ryder was back on the attack as he ran towards Marshall looking for a clothesline. Marshall countered with a swift kick to Ryder's chest causing him to fall neck first onto the second rope, Marshall suddenly went for a school boy roll up pin (look it up) Ryder kicked out at 1. Marshall stood Ryder back before connecting with a left jab, Ryder stumbled backwards and Marshall continued to do this until Ryder was in a corner. Marshall connected with a chop to Ryder's chest (a chop is a slap to the chest only you do it with the back of your hand) Marshall keep doing this until the ref back him up at a 4 count. He gave Marshall a quick warning that next time he wouldn't stop him he would just disqualify him. Marshall apologized to the referee, he walked back over to Ryder and gave him one last chop to his chest before he pulled him out of the corner and connected with a suplex.

5 minutes later the mat keeped going back and forth with Marshall getting some offense in as well as Ryder, Ryder connected with an elbow to Marshall's jaw sending stumbling back into the ropes. Ryder quickly turned around and ran against the ropes behind them, he bounced off and connected with a running clothesline sending Marshall over the top ropes and down to the floor. Ryder walked over to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle he waited for Marshall to stand up before jumping off looking for a flying clothesline. Marshall saw this and countered with a huge kick to Ryder's stomach, Ryder grabbed his stomach in pain as Marshall lifted him up and throw him back into the ring. Marshall slide in the ring and went for a cover Ryder kicked out at two Marshall, lifted Ryder back up and connected with another kick to Ryder stomach causing him to bend over. Marshall ran back against the ropes looking for a inverted leg drop (leg drop a move that is basically dropping one's leg on an opponent neck) Ryder moved out the way causing Marshall to land on his backside. Ryder spun around and connected with a knee to Marshall's head knocking him down, Ryder went for a cover and Marshall kicked out at two. Ryder got back to his feet and lifted Marshall up and onto his shoulders, Ryder walked over to the ropes and throw Marshall into the air. Marshall landed throat first on the ropes, Marshall feel to the mat gripping his throat, Ryder locked Marshall in a headlock and slowly added more and more pressure. Marshall was close enough to the ropes and grabbed them forcing a rope break, Ryder let go of the hold and wrapped his arms around waist and lifted him back up to his feet. Ryder turned around and connected with a neck breaker to Marshall and went for a cover, Marshall kicked out at two and Ryder lifted Marshall back up and whipped him into a corner. Ryder ran at Marshall looking for a running clothesline but Marshall move out of the way causing Ryder to run right into the turnbuckles. He stumbled out of the corner and Marshall went for another school boy roll up, Ryder kicked out at two.

"If you notice one thing about this matchup is neither Marshall nor Ryder have the clear advantage- Marshall backbreaker shoulders are down and Ryder kicks out at two! Anyway like I was saying why do you two think that these two are so evenly matched?" said Selena.

"Remember Selena these two have trained together they have competed with each other on that one youtube channel they have. So these two know each other moves they are able to counter each other that is why this match is so close", Aaron explained.

"I will say this these two are putting on a very fun match up", Margaret added.

In the ring Marshall had Ryder locked in a corner and was again connecting with chops to Ryder's chest, Ryder let out small yelps of pain before kicking Marshall in his leg. Marshall stumbled back and Ryder exploded out of the corner and connected clothesline dropping Marshall. Ryder turned around and climbed to the top turnbuckle, he jumped off looking for a simple splash and connected with it he went for a cover and Marshall kicked out at two. Ryder jumped in the air and connected with a knee drop, Ryder did this 10 times before going for a cover. Marshall barely kicked out at 2, Marshall was gripping his stomach in clear pain and Ryder noticed this, Ryder lifted Marshall up so he was sitting up. Ryder walked behind him and wrapped his legs around Marshall's stomach and began to tighten his hold. Marshall began to grunt in pain and began to land elbows to Ryder's neck. Ryder let go after a couple elbows and rolled back, Marshall stood up to his feet and Ryder came over to him. Marshall landed a punch to stomach and keeped doing this until Ryder dropped to one knee. Marshall went for a kick but Ryder countered by catching Marshall's leg and lifted him up into a powerbomb position, Marshall squirmed out of it he landed on his feet and pushed Ryder away from him. Ryder turned around and ran right into Marshall's finishing move a massive superkick.

"He got him Marshall with a super kick!" Into the cover shoulders are down and Ryder somehow kicks out at 2!" said Selena.

Marshall couldn't believe that Ryder kicked out of his finishing move, Ryder began to roll across the ring and under the bottom rope so he was laying on the apron. Marshall slowly followed him, Marshall began to lift Ryder back up, Ryder suddenly headbutted Marshall causing Ryder to stumble back and drop to one knee. Ryder grabbed the top rope and jumped on top of it, he jumped off of the ropes and connected with his finishing move a springboard forearm strike.

"Ryder connects with the Rough Ryder, into the cover shoulders are down and now it's Marshall's turn to kickout at two!" Ryder was in shock that Marshall kicked out of his finishing move.

7 minutes later, this match has been going on for over 18 minutes and neither Marshall nor Ryder have been able to put the other away. Ryder had Marshall locked in his signature submission move called the calf crusher (look it up), Marshall was extremely close to tapping out at this point but he began to dig deep and began to crawl his way towards the bottom rope. Marshall finally reached the bottom rope and grabbed it, Ryder let go of his hold and lifted Marshall back up. Marshall pushed Ryder away and went for another superkick but Ryder ducked, Marshall stumbled forward and Ryder did a backflip connecting with a kick to the top of Marshall's head knocking him down. Ryder went for a cover and Marshall kicked out at two, Ryder lifted Marshall backup and led him over to the corner. Ryder slammed Marshall's head on the turnbuckle he then ran back to the opposite corner and took a running start looking for a running boot. Marshall ducked out of the way, and Ryder kicked connected with the turnbuckle, Ryder cried out in pain holding his knee. He turned around and ducked as Marshall went for his finishing move the super kick again. Ryder ducked out of the way and grabbed Marshall from behind, he lifted him up and connected with german suplex. Ryder went for a cover and Marshall kicked out at two again.

"Marshall has gone for his finishing move over 5 times after he connected with it once, but Ryder is not falling for it again", Selena noted.

"Ryder must know that if Marshall connects with his superkick one more time it is over",said Aaron, "but you can also say that Marshall he isn't allow Ryder to go for the springboard forearm again either".

3 minutes later Marshall had Ryder resting on the ropes, Marshall ran back against the ropes behind him going for a clothesline. Ryder jumped up and connected with high knee, Marshall stumbled backwards and Ryder connected with another high knee dropping him. Ryder got out of the ring on the apron he waited for Marshall to get back to his feet, Marshall did but he was facing away from Marshall. Ryder didn't care he went for his finisher the Rough Ryder again but.

"Ryder looking for the Rough Ryder! Marshall counters with a superkick right to the jaw!" Margaret shouted as Marshall connected with his finisher and went for a cover. "The cover (1.2.3) Marshall is heading to the next round!"

"The winner of this Match Marshall!" Marshall stood back to his feet and the ref raised his hand in victory. The crowd suddenly began to boo, Marshall turned around and Marsha connected with her finisher venom!

"Oh come on!" Selena shouted.

The show faded into a commercial break with Marsha standing above Marshall with a smile on her face.

 **Match 7 Marshall vs Ryder winner Marshall match time 22 minutes 15 seconds.**

When they came back all four competitors for the fatal fourway match were in the ring, Luna, A, Tracker and Julian Helms were all ready in the ring. General manager Elijah theme song went off and he came down the ramp with a black cloth wrapped around an object. He got into the ring and stood next to ring announcer, Samantha Morgan, "the following match is a fatal fourway match set for one fall and it is for the Saturday Night Superstar's championship", Elijah removed the the cloth from over the the title, the title was an octagon shape it was colored blue, and green with white gemstones on it. In the middle of the Title in large black was the letters SNS, standing for the shows name. "First from the jungle weighing in at 120 pounds Tracker!" Tracker was dressed in camo colored trunks and he had on his signature hat. "Next from San Diego California weighting at 165 pounds, A", A was dressed in red pants with the letter A on them, he had white skin and blue eyes he keeped his hair short and it was brown. "Next from Atlanta Georgia weighting at 180 pounds Julian Helms", Julian had brown hair and brown skin he was wearing green shorts. "And last but not least from Alaska weighting at 95 pounds Luna!" Luna was wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts she was standing nervously in the corner. "The rules are simple there are no count outs and no disqualifications whoever is the first to get a pinfall or submission will be the next champion!" Samantha left the ring as did Elijah who went and joined the kids on ringside.

"Welcome aboard sir!" said Margaret sitting as the large man put his headset on.

"Hello children thanks for having me I hope you all enjoy your jobs", said Elijah.

"Yes sir being a commentator is so much fun so what brings you out here tonight?" Selena said.

"I'm just here to watch this match up I have a nice surprise planned for the winner of this match up so I thought I might as well stay here", said Elijah.

"Well sir can you please tell Margaret not to stand up and clap every time someone she likes come out!" said Aaron.

"Actual Aaron I quite like Margaret style of commentary it is very fun!" Margaret looked over at Aaron and stuck her tongue out at him.

10 minutes later into the match, A had finally introduced the first weapon into the match he had gone under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick and began to beat on Luna with it. Luna cried out in pain with each and every hit of that kendo stick. A turned around and Julian had gotten back into the ring and took down A and began to beatdown on him with rights and left. A could only cover up as Luna knocked Julian out of the way, she turned around and was hit over the head with a steel chair sending the girl crashing down to ground. Tracker was a bit shocked he didn't think that would hurt her that much.

"Oh man what a strike from that steel chair!" shouted Aaron.

"And that shot has busted the young girl open!" Selena said as blood began to pour from the top of her head onto the mat.

Tracker couldn't look he turned around and ran right into a dropkick but A and he went for a cover, he kicked out at 2.

5 minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us than you are in for a treat, a fatal fourway for the Saturday Night Superstars championship!" said Selena.

"Although currently it has been a triple threat match since the only girl in the match up who was taken out by a powerful steel chair by Tracker and she is currently laying out in front of our announce table unconscious", said Aaron.

Luna had rolled out of the ring and was currently unconscious her bleeding had mostly stopped but it was still noticeable. In the ring Tracker had Julian in a corner and he was unloading on him with rights and lefts, A had run over and grabbed Tracker and throw him across the ring with a powerful german suplex. He landed a right hand to Julian and lifted him up connecting with a suplex.

5 more minutes had passed in the match up and finally Luna looked like she was getting back up into the match up, she was kneeling on the floor holding her head. In the ring Tracker was crying out in pain as A began to beat on him with a steel chair, each strike made Tracker cry out in pain louder and louder. Finally Julian had entered the ring and knocked A down, Tracker crawled out of the ring holding his back in pain, Julian began to deliver punch after punch after punch to A. Julian lifted him up and connected with a suplex and went for a cover finally Luna had gotten back into the ring and broke up the pin. Julian got back to his feet and irish whipped her towards the ropes Luna bounced off and ducked as Julian went for a clothesline she stopped herself and turned around. Connecting with a jumping kick to the back of his head, he fell to the floor and went for a cover. Julian kicked out at two, Luna stood up and connected with a kick to the back of A's knee dropping him to one knee. Luna began to deliver kick after kick to A chest finally she stepped back and connected with another kick to the back of his head and went for a cover. Tracker broke up the pin and lifted the girl up, he went for a back body drop but Luna landed on her feet, she ran against the ropes and connected with running heel kick to Tracker dropping him. Luna ducked as Julian had gotten back up and went for a running clothesline, Julian bounced off the ropes and ran right into another heel kick dropping him.

"Luna fighting back into this match up!" said Margaret.

Luna turned around and was dropped by a huge punch from A who began to land punches to the top of her head where she was bleeding causing much more pain and more blood to spill until he finally throw her under the second rope and to the floor below.

5 minutes later, A had connected with his finishing move a sitout powerbomb to both Tracker and Julian and went for a cover, Luna had broken up the pain and A got back to his feet and lifted her up and slammed her into the corner. He began to land punches to her again but Luna blocked her punch and began to fight back she ran back against the ropes and connected with a running knee to A dropping him again. Tracker had gotten back up and was in the corner, she ran over and connected with a huge running kick right to Tracker, her finisher she called blue moon and went for a cover.

"Here is the cover shoulders are down and LUNA IS OUR NEW CHAMPION!" Shouted Selena.

"The winner of this match and THE NEW SATURDAY NIGHT SUPERSTARS CHAMPION LUNA!" Luna couldn't believe it as the referee walked over and handed her the title belt. Luna felt tears come to her eyes as blue confetti began to rain down from the sky, Elijah got into the ring.

"Luna congratulation on your victory you will now go down in history as the first Saturday Night Superstars champion and as champion you get the following, your own personal tour bus, your own personal hotel room, as well as a 1000 dollar bonus to your pay", Luna finally started crying tears of happiness as she hugged Elijah, the crowd gave her a standing ovation as she climbed to the top turnbuckle and held her title up as high as she could.

"Well ladies and gentleman I hope you enjoyed this show signing off!"

 **Match 8 Luna vs Julian vs A vs Tracker for the the Saturday Night Superstars championship, winner and new champion Luna match time 27 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Show recap.**

 **Match 1: Chase vs Marsha match time 21 minutes 36 seconds, winner Marsha.**

 **Match 2: Dave vs Brutus match time 11 minutes 42 seconds winner Brutus.**

 **Match 3: Rocky and Rubble vs Hannah and Shannah match time 4 minutes 5 seconds winner Rocky and Rubble.**

 **Match 4: Twin Magic (aka Emily and** **Emlina) vs Sali and Evelyn match time 15 minutes 56 seconds winner Twin Magic.**

 **Match 5: Alex vs Anthony (Random character I made for this) match time 10 minutes 2 seconds winner Alex.**

 **Match 6: Omega vs Brian T winner Omega match time 8 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 7 Marshall vs Ryder winner Marshall match time 22 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 8 Luna vs Julian vs A vs Tracker for the the Saturday Night Superstars championship, winner and new champion Luna match time 27 minutes 15 seconds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay before I start I wanna tell you all that i will be starting to proof read these chapters, and Dave did win his match against Brutus that was a mistake by me. Also The first pay per view has changed from Night of Champions to New Generation. Lastly I have started to get the roster ready for this story as well as all the championships are on my profile.**

 **Lastly this story being told as if you are watching this on tv this why the story uses a lot of things like. The camera shows this or that.**

 **Wednesday Night Warriors Week 2.**

"Ladies and gentle welcome to Wednesday Night Warriors! My name is Blythe being joined by Anthony and Overdrive and we are live from the Barclays Center located in New York", said Blythe.

"And tonight in our main event we have a four on one handicap match, Decker the black wolf will take on the team of Zuma, and the Hinako Triple's. If Zuma and the Hinako triples win then Monty and Logan will take on the team of Katie and Cali and The Sky Warriors in a triple threat tag team match! And Zuma and Suzan will go head to head next week and the winner will head to New Generation and join Sylvia, Samuel, and one more kids in a fatal fourway for the TWWA Championship!" Overdrive said.

"And right now General Manager Naomi is in the ring ready to address the fans about a huge controversy", said Anthony.

"That is right last week Janeiro won his match with Everest in only 8 seconds and became the new Wednesday Night Warrior Champion, but a lot of kids are coming out from the back and told her that they saw Janeiro put on brass knuckles under his gloves!" Blythe added,

Naomi was in the ring with a microphone in her hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen after last week I  
am here to address a controversy last week Janeiro defeated Everest in 8 seconds but now i'm hearing that the young man cheated. I'm not gonna say anything right in except this Janeiro get your ass down this ring right now!" Naomi snapped.

The song, _Fun by Pitbull,_ began to play as Janeiro came down in a pair of jeans and a black shirt he wasn't dressed to compete yet. He had the Wednesday Night Warriors Championship wrapped around his waist, he got into the ring and Naomi handed him a microphone. "Ma'am you wanted to see me?"

"Yes now before I say anything do you wise to address all these claims about you creating last week, I want to here your side of the story so go right ahead", Naomi told the boy.

"Yes ma'am this is a huge misunderstanding you know how jealous kids are, and they just want this championship and the great benefits that come with it. Like your own personal hotel room that you can share, your own personal tour bus, first class tickets on any plane, as well as a 1000 bonus in your check and your own personal locker room. All these kids just want what it is mine and now that I am champion I represent this show!" said Janeiro.

"That makes sense and I did think about that so Janeiro did you know that we have cameras all around this arena", Janeiro nodded his head. "Then how can you explain this!" Naomi pointed at the titantron and a video played of Janeiro putting on brass knuckles as he made his way to the ring.

"You got caught! You got caught! You got caught! You got caught!" the crowed shouted.

"Miss I can expla-",

"No shut up, tell me right now young man did you or did you not cheat in you first match, and I swear if you lie to me I promise I will fire you on spot! NOW THE TRUTH!" Naomi snapped.

"FINE I CHEATED!" The crowd began to boo furiously, "oh shut up! Miss I did this for the company I knocked that brat Everest out and won in 8 seconds we got great views from that and now people know that we mean business. I did this for the show".

"You did this for the show… excuse me youngman but I don't believe a damn word you are saying! Because of your stunt the talk about this show isn't…. A kid knocked out another kid in 8 seconds, NO now after all of these rumors people know think that kids have to cheat to win. YOU DIDN'T HELP MY SHOW YOU RUINED IT!" Naomi snapped.

"Ma'am let m-".

"SHUT UP!" Naomi yelled causing Janeiro to jump a bit, "because of you Everest is out for 3 weeks with a concussion and believe me that when she gets back she will get a title opportunity against the Wednesday Night Warriors Championship but it might not be you!"

"Ma'am what are you talking about?" asked Janeiro.

"Simple tonight I will pick two kids from the roster and the winner of that match up will take you on at Next Generation pay per view in 2 weeks. So for now enjoy all the benefits of being a champion because you really don't deserve it!" Naomi left the ring as the crowd cheered for him.

"Fucking bitch!" Janeiro said under his breath but the mic was close enough to his mouth that Naomi heard it.

"Excuse me!" Naomi turned around and got back in the ring, "what the hell did you just say to me".

"If i'm being honest ma'am I would rather be on Saturday Nights with a male general manager because right now you are doing a horrible job as a general manager!" Janeiro snapped.

"That is a great idea Janeiro you will defend your championship right here tonight!" Naomi told him.

"I didn't say that! WHAT I SAID WAS-".

"You would rather defend your championship in a triple threat match perfect!" Naomi added and the crowd cheered.

"I DIDN'T-".

"A fatal fourway even better!"

"STOP IT THAT ISN-".

"How about this, Janeiro stay right here and if you leave this ring I will fire you on the spot and match sure that Elijah doesn't hire you! I'm gonna head to the back and the first 9 kids I see will come out here and you will defend your title in a 10 kid OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL!" Naomi slammed her mic down and left the ring as the song, " _Independent Woman by Destiny's Child"._

"Okay guys have to admit that is a bit much!" said Anthony.

"You can't blame Ms Naomi if Janeiro would have just keep his mouth closed this wouldn't have happened", said Overdrive.

"That is what that little brat gets he should have just keeped his mouth shut!" Blythe said.

"Well it doesn't matter right now because after this commercial break we will have a 10 kid over the top rope battle royal for the championship!" Overdrive said.

They took a 5 minute commercial break and when they got back currently these 10 kids we in the ring, Rosaletta, Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson, and Proton, (all owned by Mattwurm99), the champion Janeiro, Siren (she is the cat version of Chase on the Catastrophe crew) Amazing Red( owned by a guest named Alex), Vixen (owned by Decker the Hunter), Chase, Ryder, and lastly Zane (owned by MonkeyLover25).

"Excuse me before this match up starts", Naomi came back on stage with a smirk on her face, "Janeiro because you want this show to get great view, I decided that this match will now a ten kid extreme rumble! The rules are simple falls count anywhere, no disqualifications, once you are pinned or tap out you are eliminated that last kid standing wins the matchup, and one more thing. Now Janeiro because i'm not a horrible person if you somehow win this matchup I will give you a bonus of 2000 dollars, have fun and ring the bell!" Naomi said. The bell sounded and an all out war broke out in the ring.

"And here we go the first extreme battle royal in history, like Ms, Naomi said the only way to be eliminated is by pinfall or submission. Falls count anywhere no disqualifications this is gonna be fun". Said Anthony.

"This might be one of the last times you get to see these superstars compete in one match like this, because after or first Pay Per View Next Generation the roster will be split meaning that you will only be able to see certain superstars on Wednesday night and on Saturday Night. But for now let's just enjoy this matchup", Blythe added as 5 referees came out to the ring.

10 minutes later no one had yet to be eliminated but there was action all across the ring and bodies were everywhere currently in the ring was Ryder and Amazing Red. Amazing Red was connecting with right hands to Ryder knocking him backwards, Amazing Red ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but Ryder did a backflip and connected with a kick to back of his head. Amazing Red fell to the ground in pain Ryder got back up and climbed on the second rope so he was standing on the apron.

"Ryder looking for that springboard forearm he calls the rough Ryder, and Proton pulls him off the apron", said Blythe.

Proton pulled Ryder down and connected with a knee to his stomach, she grabbed Ryder's head and throw him into the steel steps. Ryder crashed into them shoulder first, Proton turned around and cried out in pain as Zane hit her in the stomach with a kendo stick. Zane went nuts as he began to beat on her with the kendo stick, aiming mostly for her backside and thighs, Proton slide back into the ring to avoid Zane but she ran right into a huge boot from Amazing Red. Amazing Red pulled Proton over to the corner and positioned her in front of it, he climbed to the top rope and jumped off connecting with his finisher the red arrow which was a corkscrew 450 splash (look it up).

"Amazing Red connecting with his finisher into the cover shoulders are down and Proton has been eliminated!" Blythe throw her hands up in the air in disgust.

"Proton has been eliminated!" (Elimination number 1 Proton by Amazing Red (1) at 12 minutes 12 seconds).

Amazing Red stood back up holding his chest in pain he got back up and let out at a yell as the champion Janeiro came back into the ring. He was still wearing his jeans, he just took off his black shirt since he didn't get to change before his match. Janeiro backed Amazing Red into the corner connecting with a barrage of right and left jabs, Amazing Red covered up as best as he could but Janeiro strikes were too much for him. Janeiro let out a yelp Zane was back in the ring and delivered he had hit him in the back with a new kendo stick, he broke the other one over the back of Riley. Janeiro spun around and connected with a spinning back fist to Zane sending him crashing to the mat. Janeiro climbed on top of Zane and began to deliver almost quick light punches to Zane forehead followed by elbow elbow strikes. Zane connected this with a thumb right to his eye, Janeiro stood up in clear pain as he rubbed his eye, Zane got back to his feet and ran towards Amazing Red connecting with a running knee right to his stomach. Zane turned around and ducked as Chase had come back into the ring looking for a clothesline, Chase ran right into a heel kick from Ryder knocking him to the mat. Ryder bounced off the ropes and connected jumping clothesline to Zane knocking him down as well. Janeiro ran toward Ryder and connected with a right hook. Ryder stumbled backwards onto the ropes, Janeiro ran towards Ryder looking to knock him over the top rope. Ryder ducked and pulled the top rope down causing Janeiro to go flying over the top rope, Janeiro landed on his feet but was knocked down by Siren who was wielding a steel chair.

"Janeiro hit over the head with a steel chair! Siren into the cover falls count anywhere rules 1.2. And Janeiro somehow kicks out!" said Blythe.

"Now that is the heart of a champion", said Overdrive.

Siren rolled back into the ring and hit Chase in the stomach with the steel chair (the top of the chair), Chase doubled over in pain and Siren went to hit Chase with the flat part of the chair. Ryder ran over and connected with a neckbreaker dropping Siren. Ryder ducked as Riley got back into the ring looking for a big boot, Riley turned around and grabbed Ryder with both of her hands looking for her finisher. Ryder landed an elbow to Riley's head she dropped Ryder and held her head in pain. Ryder climbed under the bottom rope he jumped onto the second rope and connected with his finisher "Rough Ryder!". Riley fell to the ground and Ryder went into a cover.

"Riley has been eliminated!" (Elimination Number 2 Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson by Ryder (1) at 16 minutes 57)

"And they have just eliminated the big time player Riley!" said Anthony.

10 minutes into the match (match time current 26 minutes 57 seconds).

Eliminations Vixen by Ryder (2), Chase by Janeiro (1), Vixen by Janeiro (2).

Current Superstars left Ryder, Zane, Siren, Janeiro, Rosaletta.

"If you are just joining us welcome to Wednesday Night Warriors and this match up is currently for the WNW championship. We started off with 10 superstars but we are now down to only 5 left, Ryder, Zane, Siren, Rosaletta, and the current champion Janeiro", said Blythe.

"You have got to give Janeiro this this match was supposed to be his downfall by our general manager but this kid is still fighting, he has eliminated 2 kids, and is fighting his heart out to keep his championship!" said Anthony.

"I would love to agree with you Anthony but he brought this on himself he called her a bitch under his breath than said he would rather be on Saturday Nights with a male GM. He was extremely disrespectful to her and this is his punishment if he would have just keep his mouth closed this wouldn't have happened", Overdrive pointed out.

"I agree with Overdrive if he would have just been quite this wouldn't have happened", said Blythe.

In the ring Ryder and Zane were in the ring going toe to toe with each other, Siren was laying on the outside after taking a steel chair to the back Janeiro. Rosaletta had taken him out with a suicide dive, but that move had also taken her out of the match out as well. Ryder continued to laid right and left jabs causing Zane to stumble backwards, Ryder bounced off the ropes looking for a running clothesline but he missed and went running towards the the ropes behind them. When he bounced back Zane connected with a DDT then locked in a boston crab.

"Zane has locked in! Will Ryder tap out will Ryder tap out!" Anthony shouted.

"Remember this is no disclinations Ryder can't break this hold by grabbing the bottom rope!" said Blythe.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Janeiro came into the ring and connected with a huge chair shot right to Janeiro head causing him to fall backwards.

"What a shot from Janeiro!" shouted Overdrive.

"Janeiro into the cover shoulders are down and the champion has been eliminated!" Blythe couldn't help but clap her hand.

"Zane has been eliminated!" (Zane by Janeiro (4) in the match 29 minutes 32 seconds!)

Ryder, Janeiro, Rosaletta, and Siren each got into separate corners the realization had just hit them that it was down to the four of them for the WNW champion.

"We are down to 4 kids but who will win, The Champion Janeiro, Ryder, Rosaletta, or Siren", said Anthony.

Janeiro had this crazy look in his eyes, Ryder had a look of determination on his face, Siren had a slight smirk on her face, as did Rosaletta.

"Siren!" Rosaletta called out.

"What!" called Siren.

"Team up!" Rosaletta held out her fist towards Siren, Siren smiled and ran towards Rosaletta.

"That is what i'm talking about the girls teaming up OH MY GOD!" Right as Blythe was starting to speak Rosaletta ran up and connected with a huge roundhouse kick knocking her down to the mat. She then locked her in an arm triangle, "No Rosaletta what are you doing you were supposed to take out the boys not the girl!"

"Siren taps outs! We are down to three superstars!" said Anthony.

"Sorry sister but there are no friendships when it comes to the title!" Rosaletta smirked.

"Siren has been eliminated!" (Siren by Rosaletta (1) into the match 31 minutes 15 seconds).

Ryder was bit stunned but suddenly Janeiro connected with a huge right hook dropping him.

"What a punch from Janeiro into the cover and Ryder has been eliminated! We are down to two kids!" Blythe shouted.

"Ryder has been eliminated!" (Ryder by Janeiro (5) into the match 31 minutes 25 seconds)

Rosaletta had left the ring and grabbed a kendo stick, Janeiro also left the ring and got a kendo stick as well and both kids began to circle each other. Janeiro with a crazy look on his face and Rosaletta with a confident smirk. Janeiro ran forward as did Rosaletta and the war began.

10 minutes later neither Janeiro or Rosaletta had the clear advantage (current match 41 minutes 25 seconds), Janeiro had a trail of blood running down his head. Rosaletta was bleeding heavily from a hit from a steel chair and it was beginning to slow her movements down. Janeiro had left the ring and had a pulled out a table, he slide it back into the ring and set it up in the corner. Janeiro turned around and ducked as Rosaletta went for a roundhouse kick, the force of the kick caused Rosaletta to spin around and fall to the ground. Janeiro grabbed Rosaletta and lifted her up looking for a powerbomb, but Rosaletta slipped out of it and connected with a roundhouse kick knocking Janeiro to the ground. She locked in her submission hold the triangle choke.

"It's locked in what is Janeiro gonna do!" Anthony shouted.

"Janeiro is gonna tap out! We're gonna have a new champion! WHAT THE HELL!" Bythe shouted as three kids dressed in all black even with black mask jumped into the ring and attacked Rosaletta. "WHO ARE THESE KIDS!"

Rosaletta got back to her feet but was quickly back into a corner by the three kids who kept punching her and kicking her until she fell to the mat.

"GET HER UP!" The larger of the three kids pointed down at Rosaletta and the smaller of the two grabbed her by her arms. The pulled her out to the middle of the ring and lifted her up onto their shoulders, the larger came in front of them and left out a huge yell and motioned for them to give her to him. They placed Rosaletta on his shoulders in a powerbomb position and the boy on the left put his hand on Rosaletta chest as did the kid on the right. Together they slammed her back first onto the mat with a triple powerbomb, Janeiro didn't know what to do but he quickly crawled into the cover.

"NOT LIKE THIS NOT LIKE THIS!" shouted Blythe.

"Janeiro has retained his championship!" said Anthony.

"The winner of this match and still the Wednesday Night Warriors Champion! Janeiro!"

(Elimination Rosaletta by Janeiro (6) into the match 44 minutes 56 seconds)

Janeiro rolled out of the ring as fast as he could and grabbed his championship belt before sprinting to the back. The three kids in the ring put there fist together began leaving the ring, the hopped over the barricade and into the crowd they walked up the stairs. The show cut to a commercial as medical personnel entered the ring to help Rosaletta.

 **Match 1: Janeiro vs Ryder vs Riley vs Proton vs Amazing Red vs Zane vs Siren vs Rosaletta vs Vixen vs Chase. For the WNW Championship, winner and still Champion Janeiro match time 44 minutes 56 seconds.**

When they came back from commercial it showed Naomi in her office and she was livid, the door was heard opening and Janeiro came into the room. You could hear the crowd booing loudly in the background.

"I swear on my sibling lives I have no idea who those kids are!" Janeiro told the older woman with his hands up.

"I believe you and that is not the reason why I called you in here, and that is not the reason i'm so pissed off", Naomi walked over to her desk and pulled out a stack of money. "This is 2000 dollars in cash just like I promised now I also want to tell you this. You did a great job out there and although your title was retained through strange methods, you did eliminated 6 superstars WITHOUT your brass knuckles and for that reason you will not have any matches until you defend your title at Next Generation against Rosaletta".

"Why Rosaletta?" asked Janeiro.

"Because it is only fair after all she was basically cheated after those kids attacked her so she will get a rematch in 2 weeks at Next Generation", you could hear the crowd cheering in the background.

Janeiro left the room and Decker came into the room, the crowd was booing and cheering in the background.

"Decker did you need something?" Naomi asked.

"Nope but I do have a request if I win tonight I want to be added to the TWWA championship fatal fourway match!" Decker demanded.

"You've got it", Decker nodded his head and left the ring.

The camera went back to the ring, " _Superhero by Smash Mouth",_ the younger children in the audience went crazy as the one and only Apollo the super kid came onto the stage with a smile on his face, Apollo ran down the ramp and slide into the ring. He was wearing red trunks and a yellow muscle shirt and red shoes. He picked up a microphone.

"Apollo! Apollo! Apollo! Apollo! Apollo!" The younger kids chanted loudly.

"I'm guessing you like me!" Apollo joked the younger kids began to chant his name louder and louder. "Wow this is amazing I knew I had a great show but I didn't think you liked me this much! If you don't know my name is Apollo "the super kid!" The kids cheered loudly when he said that. "And tonight you will all see me compete tonight in this very ring…. I'm not just an actor but i am also a very good athlete, no matter what I will treat my opponent with as much respect as I possible can! And I want to think each and every last one of you because if it wasn't for you guys than I wouldn't be so popular and for that I wann-".

The song, _I Am The Best by 2NE1,_ began to play and a girl came out on stage causing the younger children to boo loudly. She was the one and only Cassandra "the Cruelest Kid" came out on the stage wearing light grey pants and a light grey sports bra. She keeps her hair in a ponytail, she came down to the ring and was handed a microphone.

"Sorry for the interruption but this was too boring for me not to come down here and shut your mouth! No one cares about you or your stupid show you litter goody goody the only reason why kids like you is because your what those brats could never be!" The kids began to boo loudly at Cassandra who turned around and stuck up her middle fingers. "Go ahead and boo me all you want you little brats you aren't gonna stop me from telling the truth!"

"Shut your mouth!" Apollo stepped forward, "you can't make this kids be quiet because you're not there mom or dad, you are nothing but a cruel little girl!"

"And you are nothing but a little brat who's only fans are little brats!" Cassandra yelled.

"Well than I guess I have no choice but to shut your mouth for all the kids you have disrespected!" Apollo throwdown his mic.

"Hang on you two!" Both kids turned to see Naomi on the titantron. "Although we would love to see you kids fight I have a better idea tonight you will both compete in 2 separate matches. Apollo you will go one on one with Atlas! And Cassandra you will go one on one with Snowflake (owned by Alpha Cat 137) and the winners of those matches will head to Next Generation to fight for the Hotshot Championship! Now Cassandra you may leave the ring because your match is later tonight but Apollo your match is next",

"Another great decision by our wonderful general manager Naomi!" said Blythe.

"I swear you and Anthony are the biggest suckups I know!" Overdrive said.

They took a 2 minute commercial break and when they came back the referee had just rang the bell Atlas (from Rise of Decker) was wearing red trunks and red shoes. Apollo and Atlas began to slowly circle each other before locking up in the middle of the ring.

7 minutes later Atlas had been in control of the match up and currently had Apollo in a corner delivering punch after punch to Apollo midsection. He grabbed Apollo's arm and irish whipped him towards the opposite corner Apollo landed back first and Atlas ran at him connecting with a running clothesline causing Apollo to fall out of the corner and to the ground. Atlas rolled him on his back and went for a cover, Apollo was able to kick out at two. Atlas locked Apollo in a headlock slowly adding more and more pressure to the hold. Apollo powered back to his feet and began to deliver elbow strikes to Atlas chest each strike caused Atlas to yelp and after 5 more strikes Atlas let him go. Apollo turned around and wrapped his arms around Atlas chest looking for a belly to belly suplex, he fell backwards throw Atlas in the air but Atlas was able to land on his feet. He ran at Apollo who was still on the ground and connected with a elbow drop to Apollo and went for a cover. Apollo kicked out at two and stood back to his feet, Atlas connected with a dropkick sending Apollo into the ropes. Atlas quickly ran forward and by using an clothesline Apollo went flying over the top rope sending him crashing down to floor in front of the announce table. Atlas climbed out of the ring and lifted Apollo up before slamming his head onto the announce table.

"And now Atlas slamming Apollo's head onto our announce table!" Blythe called out.

The referee Scott Armstrong got out of the ring and separated Atlas from Apollo. Atlas broke free of the Scott's hold and grabbed Apollo and rolled him back into the ring before going for a cover. Apollo barely kicked out at two, Atlas grabbed Apollo by his hair and lifted him back up and whipped him into the corner. Atlas walked over and connected with a massive kick to Apollo stomach followed by a DDT. Atlas climbed to the top turnbuckle looking for a crossbody, Atlas connected with the move and went for a cover. Apollo was barely able to get his shoulder up, Atlas lifted Apollo back up and connected with a jab before running back against the ropes. He bounced back and when he was in front of Apollo he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Apollo looking for a headscissors takedown. However Apollo countered by lifting Atlas up and slamming him down onto the mat with a powerbomb and fell to the mat himself to take a breather.

"Apollo finally getting a chance to breath this might be his chance to take control of this match up", Anthony said.

Apollo and Atlas both got to there feet at the same time Atlas ran at Apollo and grabbed his arm and whipped him towards the ropes, Apollo bounced back and ducked as Atlas went for a clothesline. Apollo keeped running bounced off the ropes Atlas turned around and Apollo connected with a jumping shoulder tackle, Apollo got back up and ran against the ropes when Atlas got up and Apollo connected with another shoulder tackle. Atlas quickly got back up and throw a punch Apollo ducked and lifted Atlas up bridal style. He lifted him high above his head and slammed him down onto the mat, he turned around and began to motion for the kids to get louder. They kids began to get louder and louder much to Apollo's enjoyment.

"Apollo feeding off the energy of his fans!" Overdrive said.

Apollo climbed outside of the ring and grabbed the top ropes he jumped on top of it and connecting with a springboard leg drop and it connected. Apollo went for a cover but Atlas kicked out at two, Apollo had a feeling that might happen and he waited for Atlas to stand back up. Apollo lifted Atlas up onto his shoulders looking for a fireman's carry takeover (John Cena finisher) his finishing move . But Atlas slide out of it he jumped into the air and placed his hands on Apollo's shoulders and his knees on Apollo's back he used his momentum and brought Apollo down back first onto his knees performing a backstabber. Atlas stood back up and climbed to the top rope he waited for Apollo to get back up and he came flying off the top rope looking for a crossbody. He connected with the crossbody but Apollo rolled over and began to power back to his feet lifting Atlas up with him.

"And look at this Apollo POWERING back to his feet lifting Atlas up with him!" Blythe said.

"The power and strength of Apollo he truly is a super kid!" said Overdrive.

Apollo throw Atlas into the air and onto his shoulder's Apollo connected with his finishing move the fireman's carry takeover that he called Superdrop!

"Apollo into the cover 1.2.3 Apollo is heading to Next Generation!"

"The winner of this match Apollo, "The Super Kid!" Referee Scott lifted Apollo's arm up as a sign a victory and Apollo shook Scott's hand before leaving the ring giving out as many high fives as he could.

"Apollo heading to Next Generation to compete for the Hotshot Championship against Either Cassandra or Snowflake", said Anthony.

 **Match 2: Apollo vs Atlas winner Apollo match time 11 minutes 15 seconds.**

They took a 5 minute commercial break.

 **Match 3: Sofia vs Misty (owned by Alpha Cat 137) winner Misty Match Time 1 minute 5 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Cat (owned by Alpha Cat 137) vs Jackson winner Cat by submission match time 45 seconds!**

They came back from commercial and both Cat and Misty were in Naomi office.

"I've got to say i'm impressed! Very Very Very impressed! So impressed that I would put you both in the TWWA championship fatal fourway match at Next Generation but I promised Decker that if he won his match tonight that I would add him to the Fatal fourway match. I also said that if The Hinako Triples and Zuma win than i would have Zuma face Suzan one more time and the winner will head to Next Generation", Naomi told them. "So this is what i'm gonna do next week the last show before the Next Generation Pay Per View we are gonna have two beat the clock challenges. Misty you will go one on one with Sylvia that match will be timed if you win than Cat you will go one on one with Samuel Wong you will have to beat Samuel in any time less than Misty's",

"So basically if it take misty say 2 minutes 5 seconds to beat Sylvia than you will have to beat your opponent in a time less than that", Naomi said.

"That sounds fair ma'am", said Misty.

"Good luck Misty", said Cat.

"Again great job tonight you two in face just because I can", Naomi pulled out her wallet. "Here is 1000 dollars go enjoy yourselves. Get something to eat have a nice time".

"Wow! Thank Miss Naomi", said Misty as she and Cat left the room.

 **Match 5: Jose vs Brian T winner Brian T match time 10 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Nick (owned by Moneylover25) vs Henry winner Nick Match Time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

The camera cut to interview area where backstage interview Hannah Jackson was standing with the Hinako Triple's Monty.

(Okay before I start if there is an interview part of the story with an oc in it I will not write their lines. Instead I will go to the creator of the oc and will interview them because they have a better idea on what there oc is like. Like in this all the lines of dialogue for the Hinako Triple we're made by Mattwurm99)

"Hello my name is Hannah Jackson and my guests at this time are the triplets of terror Monty, Logan, and Suzan how are you three doing today?"

"We're doing awesome as always", said Logan.

"And your looking as beautiful as ever Hannah", Monty said with a smile on his face.

"Monty!" Suzan slapped her brother on the back of his head, "Sorry about that my little brother is a bit of a ladies man… but he doesn't get much girls".

Hannah couldn't help but giggle, "That is quite alright and thank you for the complement Monty. Tonight you three along with Zuma fight against the black wolf, the beast Decker any concerns or worries?"

"My only concern is that I hope the ladies flock around me when we beat that beast!" Monty said as Suzan only face palmed herself.

"My concern is that Decker doesn't cheat in his match, like Janeiro did", said

Logan.

"Well this is falls count anywhere so any weapon is allowed", Hannah told them, "Suzan I understand that you and Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson are best friends is that correct".

"Yep me add Riley are best friends for life, so when I saw Decker beat her to nearly a bloody mess I knew that beast is gonna have to be locked back in a cage, and that is what I plan to do tonight", you could hear the crowd cheer in the background when she said that.

"Well I was told by our general manager that tonight if you 4 can beat Decker you will get these rewards, Logan and Monty you will take on The Sky Warriors, and Katie and Cali in a triple threat match and the winner heads to Next Generation for a shot at the TWWA Tag Team Championships. And Suzan if you guys win you will take on Zuma one more time and the winner heads to Next Generation for the fatal fourway match for the TWWA Championship".

"That sounds just fine to us", said Logan with a determined look on his face.

"Thank you for joining me and anything you want to say to the fans before your match up?" Asked Hannah.

"Yeah Fan be sure you're rooting for us tonight", Suzan blew a kiss at the camera before she and brother walked away.

The switched to show Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble in the locker room, Zuma suddenly stood up with a glare on his face. The camera man back up to get Decker in the frame, "what do you want!" Zuma demanded.

"Sit down brat i'm not here for you I just want get ready for my match", with that being said Decker walked over to his locker and opened it up. He went in his bag and pulled out a bible, he sat down on the bench and began to read it.

They took a 5 minute commercial break and when they came back Cassandra and Snowflake were already in the ring. Referee Amanda Gilbert motioned for the bell to ring, Snowflake and Cassandra immediately locked up Snowflake was wearing white pants and a white sports bra with blue snowflakes on them. Snowflake easily back Cassandra into a corner she then grabbed Cassandra by her shoulder, she lifted Cassandra up and throw her halfway across the ring. Cassandra landed on her back. Cassandra got up and Snowflake wrapped her arms around her waist and throw her into the air with a german suplex. Cassandra landed on her feet and rolled under the bottom and out of the ring. Snowflake stood back up and looked at Cassandra.

"Snowflake obviously has the strength advantage over Cassandra", said Overdrive.

Cassandra got back into the ring and Snowflake was immediately back on the assault with she began to connect with knee strikes right to Cassandra stomach making her grunt. Snowflake back Cassandra into a corner and continued to deliver powerful knee strikes. She grabbed Cassandra and throw her across the ring.

6 minutes later Snowflake was still in control of the match up Cassandra just couldn't get an offense in this matchup. Snowflake currently had Cassandra face down on the mat, and was connecting with stomps to her back. With each stomp Cassandra would let out a cry of pain.

"She calls herself Cassandra The Crulest Kid, but right now I don't see that Snowflake has been in control of this match up since the bell rang", said Anthony.

"I've got to say i'm surprised Cassandra was talking all that crap but she is getting dominated in this match up", said Blythe.

Snowflake lifted Cassandra up looking for a powerbomb but Cassandra countered by landing punches to the top of her head. Snowflake began to stumble backwards, Cassandra suddenly snapped her body down doing a hurricanrana sending Snowflake flying through the second rope and onto the floor. Cassandra stood back to feet and ran back against the ropes she bounced off and ran back towards Snowflake. She jumped over the top rope and onto Snowflake dropping her onto the floor, Cassandra entered a full mount and began to rain down punches on Snowflake.

"Finally Cassandra showing her cruel side!" said Overdrive.

Snowflake pushed Cassandra off her and rolled back into the ring, Cassandra came onto the apron and jumped onto the top rope. Cassandra waited for Snowflake to turn around before jumping off the top rope connecting with a springboard dropkick sending Snowflake crashing to the mat.

"Cassandra into the cover shoulders are down! And Snowflake kicks out at two!" Blythe said.

Cassandra ran back against the ropes looking for a running knee, but Snowflake suddenly got up and lifted Cassandra up before driving her down to the mat with a powerful powerbomb. Snowflake went for a cover but Cassandra kicked out, Snowflake dragged Cassandra over to one of the corners and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Snowflake was about to jump off when Cassandra suddenly got up, she towards Snowflake jumped up and connected with a kick right to Snowflake head causing her to fall off of the top turnbuckle and crashing to the mat below. Cassandra locked in her submission hold the cross armbreaker (look it up).

"Cassandra had it locked in the cross arm breaker, and Snowflake taps out!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match by submission Cassandra!" However Cassandra didn't let go of the hold she keeped it locked in.

"Cassandra let it go!" Referee Amanda ordered but Cassandra refused to do so.

"Let go of the damn hold! You'll break her arm!" Overdrive shouted.

The kids in the audience began to cheer as Apollo came rushing down to the ring, but Cassandra quickly got out of the ring. Apollo checked on Snowflake as did Amanda.

 **Match 7: Snowflake vs Cassandra winner by submission Cassandra match time 9 minutes 5 seconds.**

They took a commercial break and when they came back Zuma was already in the ring, the song, _Papi by J-Lo,_ began to play and bell rang.

"The following match is a 4 on 1 falls count anywhere match set for 1 fall Intruding first from San Francisco California at a combined weight of 295 points Logan, Suzan and Monty the Hinako Triplets!"

Monty was only three feet tall he had on a red winter hat, grey shorts, a grey shirt and red tennis shoes.

Logan was 4 feet tall and had on, a midnight blue bandana, and eye patch a shirt with an orange bow tie and blue jeans as well as dress shoes.

Suzan was the tallest at 6 feet, she had on magenta shirt that read "Miss Sass", a pair of purple shorts and and long blonde hair.

The Hinako Triplets got into the ring and each shook hands with Zuma, they then turned their attention on the entrance ramp each with a determined look on their face.

A wolf howl was heard and the song " _Set Me Free by Marcus McFarlin",_ began to play as Decker appeared on stage with a new attire on. He had on black pants still, but his chest now had a large wolf tattoo on it, the wolf was baring it fangs and on the wolf's forehead was a gold colored cross.

"This a four on one match how on earth is Decker gonna win this match, this match is also a falls count anywhere match meaning anything goes and a fall can happen anywhere in or out of the arena", said Overdrive.

"Decker has to have a strategy if wouldn't be out here if he didn't", said Anthony.

Decker slowly made his way over to the time keeped area and handed him his chain with a cross on it. Decker walked in front of the announce table and stood there glaring at the 4 kids in the ring. Decker climbed into the ring and almost immediately the Hinako Triplets and Zuma attacked him backing him into a corner.

"This isn't right this is 4 on 1!" said Overdrive.

Decker tried to fight back but it was just too much to handle, Decker dropped to his knee in the corner as the Hinako's and Zuma beat him down. Decker began to power back to his feet and with a sudden burst of energy he shot up causing the Hinako and Zuma off of him. Decker grabbed Logan and throw him over the top rope and he did the same thing to Monty, Suzan came running over looking for a clothesline but Decker knocked her down with a shoulder tackle he then backed Zuma into a corner.

"Decker fighting back here comes the beast!" Anthony shouted.

Monty got back into the ring and jumped on Decker's back and Logan came into the ring and hit the back of Decker's knee causing him to drop to one knee. Zuma landed a huge right hook and dropped him to the mat.

"But again the numbers are just too much even for this beast to handle", said Overdrive.

Suzan left the ring, she looked under the ring and pulled out 3 kendo sticks she rolled back into the ring and patted her brother's on the back. "Get the steel steps".

Monty and Logan nodded the second they did, Decker sprung back up and grabbed Suzan he lifted her up and connected with a german suplex sending her flying across the ring. Zuma came running at him, and Decker wrapped his arms around Zuma and connected with a belly to belly suplex. Monty and Logan saw this and came back into the ring, Decker ran forward and knocked down both kids with a double clothesline. Decker turned around and Suzan hit him with a steel chair knocking him down, Suzan began to unload on Decker with that steel chair.

"This is for Riley!" Suzan yelled, after 15 steel chair strikes Decker was motionless and the chair had bent.

"Get him sister, get some for your friend!" said Blythe.

Logan and Monty got back into the ring with the steel steps, Zuma had turned Decker on his back and went for a cover but Suzan throw Zuma off of Decker.

"What are you doing?" said Zuma.

"We aren't ending this yet Decker is gonna severe tonight!" Suzan turned around and got the kendo sticks she had gotten out earlier. Logan dragged Decker's limp body onto the steep steps and held his arms down. Suzan handed Monty a kendo stick and together they slowly circled him beating on his back with the kendo sticks. Each one caused Decker to cry out in pain, Monty switched places with Logan so he could get a chance to cause some damage.

"This isn't right!" said Blythe.

"No it isn't these kids are hell bent on ending his career!" said Overdrive.

"What is wrong black wolf! Aren't you gonna bite!" Suzan mocked.

Monty let go of Decker's hands and all three Hinako Triplets began to beat on Decker with no stop causing the fans to boo at the scene.

"The punishment of Decker continues and look at Zuma he is conflicted", said Anthony.

Zuma didn't know what to do he didn't like Decker but he didn't want this to happen, Zuma took one last look at Decker before he left the ring. Zuma slowly went up the ramp before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Zuma couldn't watch any more and who could blame him the Hinako Triplets taking this too fair", said Blythe.

"Get Up Decker! Get Up Decker! Get Up Decker!" the crowd began to chant trying to will Decker back into this match up.

Finally the kendo sticks broke and Decker had welts running across his back, Suzan smirked as she left the ring and walked over to the announce table. She pulled the cover off of it exposing the monitors on it she began to pull the monitors out, "move!" she shouted at Blythe, Anthony, and Overdrive.

"Oh No they're gonna put Decker through the announce table!" Shouted Overdrive.

Suddenly the larger kid from before dressed in all black came running from out crowd and speared Suzan right out of her shoes.

"WAIT IT'S THOSE KIDS AGAIN!" Blythe shouted.

Two more kids had entered the ring and took down Monty and Logan and began to beat on them, the larger boy got back into the ring and double teamed on Logan. Monty had escaped from his attacker and ran to help his brother, but the larger boy turned around and ment him with a superman punch. Taking him out, now the three kids began to triple team Logan.

"GET HIM UP!" The larger boy shouted the other kids lifted up Logan like they did before with Rosaletta.

"Look at this a triple powerbomb onto the STEEL STEPS!" shouted Anthony.

The larger boy let out a yell he then turned around and looked at Suzan who was getting back to her feet. One of the other kids ran back against the ropes they bounced off and ran towards Suzan then jumped over the top rope onto her. The kids exited the ring and lifted Suzan up this time and connected with the triple power bomb sending her crashing through the announce table.

"ANOTHER TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!" shouted Anthony.

Monty had gotten back into the ring and looked at his sister and brother after being destroyed by those 3 kids. The three kids in question slowly (and I mean slowly) turned around and looked at Monty.

"And now these wolves have turned their attention on the smallest member Monty", said Overdrive.

"But who are these kids and why are they attacking these three and why did they attack Rosaletta earlier tonight, and most importantly why are they wearing masks", said Blythe.

The three kids surrounded Monty, "STOP!" The kids turned to see a very angry Decker standing there."HE'S MINE".

The kids only nodded before leaving the ring they went over the barricade and back through the crowd.

"And now the black wolf Decker is gonna get his revenge", said Overdrive.

Monty tried to run but Decker grabbed him from behind lifted him and connected with a german suplex, but he didn't let go instead he stood back up and connected with another german suplex.

"3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21", the crowd counted along, Decker stopped at 30 suplexes before he finally throw Monty across the ring. Decker walked over to the steel steps pushed Logan off of them before walking back over to Monty and lifted his limp body up and onto his his shoulders. Decker Spun around and tossed Monty off of his shoulders connecting with his finisher Dakota right onto the steel steps. But Decker was done yet he left the ring and Suzan and throw her back into the ring, he placed her in the corner, he did the same thing with Logan and Monty placing in order from shortest to longest. Decker then lifted all three of them onto his shoulders.

"And look at the power and strength of Decker lifting all 3 Hinako onto his shoulders!" said Anthony.

Decker spun around and tossed all three of them off his shoulders connecting with his finisher Dakota again, he pinned Logan.

"And Decker somehow finding a way to win here tonight!" said BLythe.

"The winner of this match Decker!" Decker stood up as the crowd actual cheered for him.

"But you have to give an assist to those three kids but the question is who the hell are they my name is Blythe and thank you all for joining us here on Wednesday Night Warriors!" The show faded to black with Decker standing tall.

 **Match 8: Decker vs Zuma and The Hinako Triplets Winner Decker match time 10 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Show Summary.**

 **Match 1: Janeiro vs Ryder vs Riley vs Proton vs Amazing Red vs Zane vs Siren vs Rosaletta vs Vixen vs Chase. For the WNW Championship, winner and still Champion Janeiro match time 44 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Apollo vs Atlas winner Apollo match time 11 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Sofia vs Misty (owned by Alpha Cat 137) winner Misty Match Time 1 minute 5 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Cat (owned by Alpha Cat 137) vs Jackson winner Cat by submission match time 45 seconds!**

 **Match 5: Jose vs Brian T winner Brian T match time 10 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Nick (owned by Moneylover25) vs Henry winner Nick Match Time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Snowflake vs Cassandra winner by submission Cassandra match time 9 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Decker vs Zuma and The Hinako Triplets Winner Decker match time 10 minutes 5 seconds.**

Big Matches for Next Week.

Cat vs Samuel Wong.

Misty vs Sylvia.

Main Event; Katie and Cali aka Gals On The Prowl vs The Sky Warriors Skye and Ace.

 **A/N: I will not tell the identities of the three kids until next week, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember if you want your oc in this story just let me know. And please tell me how you are enjoying the story see you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay quick note and this time I do this Hannah and Shannah beat Rocky and Rubble that was a mistake on my part. Also regarding pay per view chapters that is the only time where i will describe the whole chapter, meaning all the matches will be described for pay per view.**

 **Saturday Night Superstars**

"Welcome everyone to Saturday Night Superstars my name is Selena and i'm being joined by Aaron and Margaret", said Selena with a smile.

"And tonight we have 2 4 tournament matches for tonight, 2 to decide who fights for the light heavyweight championship and 2 to decide who rights for the United States Championship", said Aaron.

"And in our main event the team of Omega and Marsha will take on Marshall and Dave. The final four or the world heavyweight championship tournament will be in action later tonight", said Margaret.

"But first we have a champions addresses, the new Saturday Night Superstar's champion Luna will start off the show", said Selena.

Right at that moment, " _worlds apart by CFO$",_ began to play the crowd began to cheer as the SNS champion Luna appeared on the stage wearing a blue dress her hair was in a ponytail. She had the title strapped around her waist, Luna couldn't help but smile at the warm welcome the crowd gave her. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the SNS (i'm not writing saturday night superstars championship any more it will for now be known as the SNS championship) Champion Luna!" said Ring Announcer Antonio. Luna made her way down to the ring with a huge smile now planted on her face.

"Luna was truly the underdog in that match last week but she persevered and ended up winning the match", said Aaron.

"That is right truly a wonderful fight last week and in the end Luna won", Margaret added.

Luna climbed into the ring and Antonio gave her his microphone.

"Welcome Luna!" the crowd began to chant making her grin get even bigger.

"I'm guessing you're glad to see me", the crowd cheered even louder.

"We love Luna!" The crowd began to shout.

"Last week I was in a fatal fourway match for the SNS championship, during that match up I was hit by a steel chair, the pin I went through was unimaginable I felt blood on my forehead and I thought I had died. While I was on the ground for at least 5 minutes I could hear you all cheering for me and at that moment I felt new strength and I got back up to me feet. I honestly wouldn't be the SNS champion if it wasn't for you all so thank you", Luna bowed her head towards the crowd.

"You deserve it!" The crowd began to chant.

"Back in my hometown I wasn't what you would call an athlete I was always book smart and good at gymnastics, but when it came to sports I wasn't that good. In alaska everyone was good at winter sports like hockey, and figure skating but I was always clumsy and would end up falling down. So kids always made your to tease me everyday they would say the same thing clumsy this, stupid that, saying that I would never fit in. I didn't have a lot of friends so I began very very shy, and I was almost isolated, my parents were all I had, but it wasn't enough I wanted a friend to play with", Luna wiped off a tear in her eye. "I wanted to be accept by my peers but no matter how hard I tried I wasn't good enough. Then I saw a commercial promoting TWWA when I saw this I wanted to join so badly my parents didn't have the money to get a plane ticket. So I wrote a letter to WWE and begged them to get me a plane ticket so I could compete. I waited and waited but I never got a reply so I lost hope during one of my gymnastic practices, my coach called me to his office when I got in there I couldn't believe it. The one and only Stephanie Mcmahon was there and had my letter in her hands, she came to my house and talked with my parents. She paid for my ticket and she took me to her house, I got to sleep in the same house as her that was awesome. Then she took me to the hotel where I met all the other superstars on the roster I made new friends who were like me, my new friend Dave, Marshall, Everest, Misty ect I meant so many new friends who gave me pep talks-".

Suddenly the song, " _Poison by Nicole Scherzinger",_ a girl with yellow and pink hair came onto the ramp wearing a pink shirt with a yellow skull on it and a yellow skirt with pink shoes on.

"Well this is a surprise Marshall's sister Liz making her way down to the ring", said Selena.

Liz (owned by mattwurm99 the following is a roleplay between me and matt) got into the ring and was handed a mic by Antonio, "are you done yet because this was B to the O to the ing".

"I don't think we've met yet my name is Luna nice to meet you", Luna said shyly.

"Names Liz you're the champion huh", Liz looked Luna up and down. "You don't look so tough what style of fighting do you use?"

Luna looked confused, "I don't know".

"You don't know! Then how did you even win that belt! How can you win a match if you aren't trained in any fighting style".

"I don't know", Luna said looking down at the ground. "I guess I won because….".

"Because what, you're beautiful you think you're more beautiful than me, well guess what I am way more sexy than you", said Liz.

"No I don't think that at all!" Luna said.

"Oh really then how about you and me have a match tonight and the winner gets the SNS championship!" said Liz.

Luna raise her hand up, "no i'm not ready for a match against you yet". Luna was beginning to shake.

"What the matter bitch! Chicken", Liz taunted.

"No it's just…", Luna looked away from Liz.

"Just what!" Liz demanded.

"I don't know", Luna responded.

"That is a shit excuse what it sounds like to me is that you are afraid to fight me!" said Liz taking a step closer to her.

"Please just leave me alone", said Luna.

"You're the champion aren't you than fight me!" said Liz walking towards her.

"NO!" Luna slipped and fell to the ground landing on her butt, "Look please just leave me alone i'm not ready to compete look at me i'm wearing a dress".

"That doesn't matter", Liz reached down and grabbed Luna by the collar of her dress lifted her up roughly to her feet causing the crowd to boo.

Luna was shaking like a leaf, "Please just give me sometime".

"For what so you can give another speech heck no!"

" _Voice by Rev Council",_ began to play causing the crowd to cheer and boo at the same time as Marsha appeared on stage in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Well things just got confusing here come Marsha", said Margaret.

Marsha had a microphone with her, "okay this has gone on long enough! Honestly this is a waste of time!"

"Stay out of this!" Liz ordered.

Marsha climbed into the ring, "or what! I enjoy seeing that you have a backbone unlike your brother Marsha but I hate to say this but i'm not here to talk to you i'm here for Luna".

Liz let go of Luna and punched Marsha, "I said stay out of this!"

Marsha licked her lips and stood back up, "got that out of your system good!" Marsha turned away and looked at Luna. "I'm gonna say one thing to you Luna, no one cares about your little sob story understand. All these people came here to see a fight, I could come down here and bitch about my life but I don't I show people what I have by fighting in this ring that is how you prove yourself. Don't listen to this bitch and stop shaking like a leaf and grow a backbone you are the SNS champion act like it!" Marsha slapped Luna across the face knocking her down.

Liz walked over and placed her hand on Marsha's shoulder.

"Good work", said Liz.

Marsha looked over shoulder before jumping up and connecting with her finisher venom! Her theme began to play as she left the ring.

They took a quick commercial break.

"Welcome back to Superstars and general manager Elijah has made a major match for Next Generation the SNS champion Luna will go one on one with Liz for the championship", said Aaron.

 **Match 1: Scythe Falcon (owned by Delta Frost Onyx) vs Brutus Garnell light heavyweight championship qualifier match. Winner Scythe Falcon match time 7 minutes 5 seconds.**

"The following match is set for one fall and is for a chance at the light heavyweight championship! Introducing first from Dallas Texas weighing 205 pounds Titan!" Titan (owned by Decker the Hunter) was already in the ring flexing his muscles in for all to see. He had dark black skin and was wearing black shorts and black boots. Green pyro went off on the stage followed by a green recycling logo, "Green Means Go!" was heard followed by the song, " _Heal the World by Michael Jackson)_ filled the arena as Rocky came out onto the stage wearing a green sleeveless shirt with the words green means go in black, and green shorts and green shoes. "And his opponent from Adventure Bay weighting at 125 pounds The Submission expert Rocky!"

"And here comes Rocky who if we are being honest was the reason why Rocky and Rubble lost their match last week", said Margaret.

"I spoke with Rocky earlier on today and he told me that tonight I will prove why I am the submission expert in the paw patrol", said Aaron.

"He is known as the submission expert but I doubt that Titan will allow Rocky to lock in any submission hold", said Margaret.

"But that doesn't matter because tonight we find out who faces Falcon Scythe in 2 weeks at Next Generation!" said Selena.

Referee Scott motioned for the bell to ring, when it did Titan took a page out of Decker's playbook and lifted Rocky off of the ground and backed him into a corner. Titan began to ram his shoulder into Rocky's stomach, he grabbed Rocky by his shirt lifted him up and out of the corner sending him flying in the air and onto the mat with a massive thud. Titan was back on the assault almost immediately he began to stomp on Rocky's stomach making him grunt with each and everyone. Titan stopped and went for a cover but Rocky kicked out at 1, Titan lifted Rocky off of the ground and connected with a suplex. Titan went for another cover but Rocky kicked out at two, Titan stood Rocky up and irish whipped him against the ropes. Rocky bounced back and was meet with a massive clothesline from Titan causing him to do a flip in the air before falling to the mat. Titan went for a cover and Rocky kicked out at two,

5 minutes later in the match Titan was in complete control he currently had Rocky in a corner and was running down punches to Rocky's midsection. Rocky suddenly kicked Titan in his stomach causing him to back up a bit, Rocky began to connect with swift right hands causing Titan to back up. Rocky landed a left jab stunning Titan, Rocky climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped off looking for a crossbody but Titan caught him. Titan throw Rocky into the air and caught him bridal style, Titan lifted him into the air and dropped to one knee he then slammed Rocky onto his bent knee back first causing Rocky to yelp in pain. Titan went for a cover but Rocky barely kicked out at 2, Titan lifted Rocky up and onto his left shoulder so he was laying over it. Titan ran towards the ropes and throw Rocky off of his shoulder and over the top rope sending him crashing to the floor below. Rocky rolled across the ground and came to a stop against the announce table, Titan climbed out of the ring and over to Rocky. Titan lifted Rocky and slammed his head onto the announce table, Titan then grabbed Rocky and whipped him into the steel steps shoulder first making him cry out in pain.

"Smart move by Titan using the steel steps as a weapon", said Margaret.

Titan climbed back into the ring the referee had already reached a count of 4, at the count of 8 Rocky slide back into the ring and was using the ropes to help him stand up. Titan walked over and wrapped his arms around Rocky, Titan lifted Rocky up and fell backwards on his way down he throw Rocky across the ring performing a perfect belly to belly overhead suplex. Titan crawled over looking for a pin but Rocky again kicked out at 2, Titan stood back up and grabbed Rocky by his hair and lifted him to his feet. Titan then grabbed Rocky by the waistband of his shorts and ran towards the ropes. Titan lifted Rocky up and throw him over the second rope sending him crashing to the floor once again. Titan climbed out of the ring and lifted Rocky up he grabbed his arm and went to whip him against the steel steps again. But this time Rocky was able to counter this move by turning around and grabbing Titan's arm, Rocky used his momentum to send him crashing into the steel steps. Rocky fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Rocky has an opening will he be able to capitalise", said Aaron.

Rocky rolled into the ring and Titan was only 4 seconds behind him both he and Rocky got back to their feet at the same time, Titan ran at Rocky looking for a clothesline but Rocky ducked down, Titan ran against the ropes and on the bounce back Rocky had jumped up and connected with a dropkick sending Titan crashing to the mat below. Rocky grabbed Titan's legs and locked in a figure four leglock (look it up), Titan began to crawl towards the bottom rope. Titan was able to make it to the rope and grabbed it Rocky waited until a four count before letting go of the hold however he grabbed Titan by his legs and drapped him back to the middle of the ring Rocky went to roll Titan on his stomach to lock in a boston crab but Titan pulled his leg out of Rocky's grip and kicked Rocky in his stomach sending him falling to the mat. Titan stood back up and went for a clothesline, Rocky ducked and Titan went running towards the ropes. Rocky got back up and ran back against the ropes behind Titan he bounced off as did Titan. Rocky jumped into the air connecting with a running knee. Titan fell to the ground and Rocky rolled Titan onto his stomach and locked him in a Fujiwara Armbar (look it up).

"And there it is Rocky's finishing combination the running knee he calls Green Day into his favorite submission hold that he calls Recycle will it be enough!" said Selena.

Titan held on as long as he could but after 45 seconds he finally gave in and tapped out causing the crowd to cheer.

"Winner of this match Rocky!" Antonio announced.

"Rocky proves that he is a submission expert!" said Aaron.

"Rocky moves on to face Scythe Falcon at Next Generation for the Light Heavyweight championship", said Selena.

"We might have a grey haired brat as our light heavyweight champion", Margaret said angrily.

Rocky climbed to the top turnbuckle and held his hands over his head in celebration.

 **Match 2: Rocky vs Titan winner by submission Rocky match time 8 minutes 49 seconds.**

They took a 4 minute commercial break.

When they came back Ruben was already in the ring (Ruben is the cat very of Rubble in the catastrophe crew.) The lights suddenly went off and a single spot light appeared on the stage standing there was Alex as his theme song (honestly don't know yet), "and Ruben's opponent from Adventure Bay weighting at 80 pounds Alex Porter!" Alex held his hands up he was dressed in red shorts and a blue shirt.

"Here comes the youngest member of the roster at only 7 years old Alex Porter proves last week that he can win a match against older kids", said Selena.

"He has such an upbeat and happy tone you can tell that he loves being here", said Aaron.

"That doesn't matter Ruben is stronger and more skilled this should be a cakewalk for him", said Margaret.

"And the winner of this match up will take on the winner of Chase vs Vulcan Jay at Next Generation for the United States Championship", said Selena.

7 minutes had passed in the match with Ruben using his strength and size advantage to throw Alex across the ring and deliver suplex after suplex to him. He currently had Alex in a corner and was delivering stomp after stomp to Alex's chest making him cry out in pain. Ruben lifted Alex up and set him onto the top rope he climbed up as well looking for a superplex but Alex suddenly connecting with a right hand sending him crashing to the ground. Alex jumped off of the top rope and connected with a double foot stomp right to Ruben stomach.

"Alex connecting with his finisher best day ever into the cover shoulders down and Alex wins again!" said Selena.

"Winner of this match Alex Porter!" Alex was literally jumping up and down so excited that he actually won the match.

"Alex is heading to Next Generation for a shot at the United States Championship", said Aaron.

Suddenly the lights went off and three spot lights appeared on stage revealing three young girls, at that moment a soft sweet piano began to play. Each girl had a microphone with them.

"What they hell is going on guys?" said Aaron.

"No idea Aaron but Selena can we agree if they over here we throw them Aaron and make a run for it", said Margaret.

"Yep that sounds fair", said Selena.

"WHAT!" said Aaron.

The girl leading them down then began to sing.

 _It's hard to remember_

 _A summer or winter_

 _When she hasn't been there for me_

 _A friend and companion_

 _I can always depend on_

 _My mother_

 _That's who I mean._

The girl to left took over singing.

 _I've taken for granted_

 _seeds that she planted_

 _She's always behind everything_

 _A teacher a seeker_

 _A both arms outreacher_

 _My mother_

 _That's who I mean._

The girl to the girl right took over singing.

 _Wish I could slow down_

 _The hands of time_

 _keep things the way they are_

 _If she said so_

 _I would give her the world_

 _If I could... I would._

The lights turned off again and when they turned back on the three women were on the apron, one on the apron in front of the ramp one to the left and one to the right. In each woman's arms was one of the little girls each struggling up to the woman who was holding them. The three girls began to sing together.

 _My love and my laughter_

 _From here ever after_

 _Is all that she says that she needs_

 _A friend and companion_

 _I can always depend on_

 _My mother_

 _That's who I mean_

 _My mother_

 _That's who I mean' that's who I mean._

One of the little girls got out of their mom's arms and walked over to Alex, "where is your mommy Alex?"

The lights turned off again and when they turned on the girls and their moms had disappeared on the titantron was Suzy who was giggling like crazy. "Hahahahahahahahahaha ah hahahahahahahaha, can you hear them Alex…. Could you hear their song of joy…. A song for their mommy's but where is your mommy? She isn't here is she? No I know the truth I know what happened to your mommy Alex I know what you did! But don't worry my mother will always love you just be good". Suzy busted out into more giggles before falling over.

The kid known as Bruce lifted the lantern up, "RUN!" He blew out the candle inside and the lights turned turned back on. The camera showed Alex down on his knees with his face in his hands.

"This little girl Suzy is starting to get personal with Alex", said Aaron.

"Thing are gonna crazy once she gets here", said Selena.

 **Match 3: Alex vs Ruben winner Alex match time 7 minutes 21 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Diamond (owned by Mattwurm99) vs Xeno Jones (owned by Cyberwolf Sgtjay) winner Xeno Jones. Match time 15 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Zamantha Glendale (owned by Mattwurm99) vs Sofia. Winner Zamantha Match times 8 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Samuel Wong vs Jackson winner Samuel Wong, match time 3 minutes 5 seconds.**

"The following match is set for one fall introducing first from Adventure Bay weighting at 155 pounds Chase", Chase was already in the ring dressed in blue shorts and blue shoes.

The song (don't know yet), filled the arena followed by green and black pyro as a boy dressed in a green hoodie and black pants appeared on stage.

"And his opponent from Los Angeles California weighting at 180 pounds Vulcan Jay!" Vulcan Jay held his hands over his head as more green and black pyro erupted into the air. Vulcan Jay motioned for the crowd to louder and they did, Vulcan Jay sprinted down to the ring and slide under the bottom rope. He got up and immediately ran over to Chase and got in his face.

"Names Vulcan Jay ready to lose", before Chase could answer he ran over to the corner behind them and climbed to the top turnbuckle and threw his hands into the air again. Vulcan jumped off and took off his hoodie revealing a green shirt with no sleeves. Referee Scott motioned for the bell to ring.

"And here we go Chase vs Vulcan Jay the winner of the match faces Alex at Next Generation for the United States Championship", said Selena.

"I spoke with Chase earlier this morning and Chase told me that he was disappointed in his match last week against Marsha. He said that he is grateful for this opportunity at a shot at the United States Championship.

"Chase should be embarrassed at the beatdown that Marsha give him last week", said Margaret.

"Margaret the match was over 20 minutes long and Chase was in control of most of the match", Aaron defended.

"Yes but he still lost and I beat that Chase is gonna lose this match up tonight", said Margaret.

"Look you can't blame Chase for losing back when the Paw Patrol was just making youtube videos Chase was one of their top wrestlers. He is probably pressured to do go", said Selena.

"Excuses excuses you didn't hear Ryder making excuses when he lost last week", said Margaret.

Meanwhile in the ring Chase had backed Vulcan into a corner and was delivering punch after punch too Vulcan. Scott reached a 5 count but Chase didn't stop so Scott pulled Chase off of him, "Chase you have until the count of 5 to get him out the corner, this is your only warning next time I will disqualify you".

"Yes sir won't happen again sir", said Chase.

Vulcan Jay saw this and ran out of the corner connecting with a massive clothesline dropping Chase to the ground. Vulcan climbed out onto the apron and grabbed the top rope, he pulled himself up bounced off it looking for a springboard splash. Chase rolled out of the way causing Vulcan to crash to the mat with loud thud. Vulcan got to his knees and held his chest in pain, Chase saw this and ran against the ropes. Chase ran towards Vulcan Jay and connected with a massive running boot dropping Vulcan Jay to the ground. Chase went for a cover and Vulcan Jay barely kicked out at 2.

"Massive boot from Chase and Vulcan Jay is out of it!" said Selena.

Vulcan Jay had sat up but Chase wrapped his legs around his waist and began to slowly tighten them causing Vulcan you let out a small grunt. Vulcan grabbed one of Chase's feet and pushed it away to get away. Vulcan got back to his feet as did Chase, Vulcan connected with a elbow to Chase's cheek causing him to drop to one knee. Vulcan ran back against the ropes, he bounced off looking for a running boot just like Chase did to him, but Chase got up and wrapped his arms around Vulcan Jay and lifted him before slamming him down connecting with a belly to belly slam. Chase stood back up and jumped into the air connecting with an elbow drop, Chase went for a pin but Vulcan kicked out at two. Chase lifted Vulcan back to his feet and wrapped one arm around Vulcan hean and using his other hand he grabbed the waistband of his pants. Chase lifted Vulcan up before falling backwards connecting with a suplex. Chase went for another cover but Vulcan Jay kicked out at two.

7 minutes later Chase was still in control of the mat but hadn't gone for a pin he had a knee strategy he was gonna wear Vulcan down with powerful moves and strikes before going for a submission. He currently had Vulcan in a corner and was delivering strike after strike right to his midsection. He backed away after a count of 3 he grabbed Vulcan arm and lifted him again and connected with a massive suplex. Chase lifted Vulcan back up and lifted him so he was laying over his left shoulder Chase ran forward and throw Vulcan onto the top rope neck first causing his head to snap up and he stood on shaky legs. While he did that Chase had ran back against the ropes and ran back connecting with a massive kick to the stomach causing Vulcan to go flying over the second rope and crashing to the floor below. Chase climbed out the ring and lifted Vulcan back up before rolling his limp body back into the ring.

"I like what Chase is doing he is using hard powerful moves to wear down Vulcan Jay and if you notice Chase is focusing his attacks on the back and stomach of Vulcan Jay", said Aaron.

"I'll give him this one thing, Chase is able to deliver powerful slams and punches", said Margaret.

"Did you actual complement someone", said Selena with a smirk.

"But it does nothing if he isn't able to capitalise", said Margaret.

Chase decided to end it he lifted Vulcan up and wrapped his arms around Vulcan Jay locking him in a bear hug. Vulcan began scream in pain as Chase began to tighten the hold.

"And now I see what Chase was doing he used those strikes to weaken Vulcan Jay's midsection so he could lock in the bear hug", said Aaron.

"And look at how Chase is holding him, he has his arms wrapped around not only around his stomach but also he has his arms wrapped around his arms as well",said Selena.

Chase began to tighten the hold causing Vulcan to let out louder screams, Vulcan suddenly began to delieve headbuts to Chase each one caused Chase to let up on the hold. Chase noticed this and ignored it he tightened the hold again causing Vulcan to scream. Vulcan legs began to kick wildly, he suddenly delieved a huge headbut to Chase causing him to let him go. Chase fell to his hands and knees using one of his hands to hold his hurting forehead, Vulcan was on the ground gripping his stomach.

"Smart move by Vulcan Jay but that headbut might have taken both kids out", said Aaron.

Chase made it back to his feet first and walked over to Vulcan Jay, the headbut that Vulcan did causing Chase's forehead to bleed.

"Look at that a small trickle of blood coming from Chase's head", said Selena.

Chase lifted Vulcan Jay up to his feet and kneed him in the stomach, Vulcan dropped to his knees holding his stomach and Chase ran backwards towards the ropes and bounced off and ran back looking for another massive boot. Vulcan Jay suddenly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Chase's head, Vulcan planted his hands on the ground and did a head scissors takedown sending Chase crashing neck first on the second rope.

"Vulcan Jay now has the time he needs to get a quick breather this could be his chance to comeback in this match up", said Margaret.

Chase stood back on shaky legs as did Vulcan Jay they meet in the center of the ring and the two of them began to exchange right hands to each other. A hard strike from Vulcan Jay sent Chase stumbling back, Vulcan ran forward and connected with a clothesline dropping Chase, Chase quickly got up but was meet with another clothesline. Vulcan ran back against the ropes and Chase got up again he bent down looking to throw Vulcan into the air with a back drop. Vulcan saw this and jumped up over Chase and wrapped his arms around Chase's waist, performing a perfect sunset flip (look it up) into a pin. Chase kicked out at two, both kids made it back to their feet, Vulcan jumped up and connected with a kick to the side of Chase's head, causing Chase to fall on his back dazed.

"What a kick from Vulcan!" shouted Selena.

Vulcan climbed to the top turnbuckle behind Chase and jumped off looking for a senton bomb (look it up) Chase again was barely able to roll out of the way. Vulcan sat up and in pain, Chase lifted Vulcan up looking for his finishing move an olympic slam he called Justice. Vulcan squirmed out of it and fell to the mat and ran over to one of the corners. Chase ran at Vulcan looking for a running clothesline but Vulcan ducked and Chase ran into the corner stomach first. Chase stumbled out of the corner and turned around. Vulcan kicked him in the stomach causing Chase to bend over. Vulcan wrapped his arm around Chase's head and lifted his other hand into the air, Vulcan spun around and grabbed Chase's head bringing him down onto the mat with his finisher call "Twist of Jay!"

"Twist of Jay connecting into the cover shoulders are down and Vulcan Jay is going to next generation!" said Aaron.

"Ha Chase loses again!" said Margaret.

"The winner of this match Vulcan Jay!" Vulcan held his hands over his head in victory before rolling under the bottom rope.

"Chase loses again! Chase loses again!" said Margaret clapping her hands.

 **Match 7: Chase vs Vulcan Jay winner Vulcan Jay match time 11 minutes 54 seconds.**

They took a 5 minute commercial break and when they came back they were in the boys locker with Chase, Rocky, and Marshall.

"Come on Chase cheer up you lost a highly competitive match", said Marshall.

"Your one to talk Marshall you beat Ryder in your fight match and now you have main event match tonight", said Chase.

"Ah cheer up fella you're a great fighter!" The boys turned around to see that Dave had just came into the locker room.

"Hey Dave", said Marshall.

"Sup fella anyway Chase don't worry my friend you'll do great next week just keep trying and you'll get a win hell you're destined to win a world title here", said Dave.

"Thanks bro I needed that", said Chase standing up.

At that moment Ryder came into the locker with a still very upset Alex, "go on and get your stuff well leave right after Marshall's match".

"Hey little buddy you doing alright", said Chase.

"I don't get it why does that girl hate me so much?" said Alex, "why is she doing this to me".

"Don't know but when that brat gets here i'll help you kick her ass up and down the ring", said Chase.

"That's right", said Rocky.

"Excuse me Marshall and Dave", a crew member came into the room, "your match is next".

"Alright then Marshall let's go kick some ass!" said Dave.

'Yep and next week when we both win our match I'll look forward to our match at next generation for the World Heavyweight Championship", said Marshall.

"That sounds great", said Dave.

In the ring Omega was already in the ring, when the song, " _Voice by Rev Council",_ began to play causing the crowd to both boo and cheer at the same time.

"The following match is a tag team match set for 1 fall first from Miami Florida weighting at 195 pounds Omega! And his tag team partner from Seattle Washington weighting at 123 pounds she is the demon Marsha!" Marsha made her way to the ring slowly walking.

"I was able to speak with Marsha earlier today here is what she had the say", the screen changed to an interview area earlier today where Selena was sitting with Marsha.

"Marsha first thank you for being here", said Selena.

"Pleasure to be here", Marsha replied.

"Marsha from what I understand you were horrible abused is that true", said Selena.

Marsha started to giggle, "I was…. Horrible abused by father and mother I was beat by my mother and raped by my father and uncle for years I am 12 years old and my pain ended when I was 11 and sent to live with my new family. I used to let out my frustration by killing rats and cats outside and I grew to love it. You will never hear me complain about my old life because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I learned to fight I taught myself and I now I know i'm the most dangerous kid here".

"Wow um okay… what is deal with Marshall you seem like you don't like him", said Selena.

"It's funny I met Marshall before I left for seattle and the second I saw him I hated him he was so upbeat and happy I hated it, so I tormented him I was his bully and I loved it, I don't care about other's feelings I can't stand him", Marsha smirked.

"Marsha last question why are you here?" said Selena.

"I am here for a championship to prove to my dick of a dad and my bitch of a mom that I am truly am better than them. I am better than everyone on this roster and I will be the first world heavyweight champion", said Marsha.

The camera was back showing Marsha standing on the top rope and held her hands over her head (look up Randy Orton pose).

They two a 2 minutes commercial break and Dave was already in the ring, "I'm fired up!" was heard across the arena followed by the song, " _Phoenix by Fall Out boys",_ began to play. The lights on the stage turned red, yellow, and orange.

"And Dave's partner from Adventure Bay weighting at 117 pounds Marshall!", Marshall appeared on the stage motioning for the crowd to get louder. Marshall came down to the ring giving out as many high fives as he could before climbing into the ring and taking off his shirt.

Referee Scott motioned for the bell to ring.

"And here we go Dave starting things off with Marsha", said Selena.

"Dave!" Dave turned around to see Marshall with his hand out, Dave smiled as he walked over and slapped Marshall's hand tagging him in. The crowd cheered as Marshall and Marsha began to circle each other.

"Marshall and Marsha face to face for the first time in this company, and think about it maybe at Next Generation we could have Marshall vs Marsha for the world heavyweight championship", said Selena.

Marshall and Marsha tied up in the center of the ring Marshall backed Marsha up into a corner, he let go and delivered a shift chop right to Marsha's chest making her wince a bit. Marsha throw a right jab and connected she began to deliver quick light jabs to Marshall causing him to back up. Marsha grabbed Marshall's arm and irish whipped him towards the ropes. Marshall bounced back and ducked as Marsha went for a clothesline, Marshall ducked and ran against the ropes behind Marsha. He bounced off and connected with a shoulder tackle to Marsha sending her crashing to the ground. Marshall lifted Marsha backup and lifted her up he ran back towards her corner and slammed her down in the corner. Dave tagged himself in, Dave stood across in the middle of the ring, Marshall grabbed Marsha's arm and irish whipped her toward Dave who connected with a huge dropkick. Marsha went crashing to the ground and Dave went for a quick pin, Marsha kicked out before the ref could get a one count. Dave irish wiped Marsha back to her own corner and pointed at omega. Omega tagged himself in much to the annoyance of Marsha who gave Omega a death glare.

Omega and Dave immediately rushed each other and got into a brawl in the ring Omega attempted to take down Dave but Dave wasn't having that. Dave connected with a strong punch right to Omega stomach, Dave began to land strike after strike eventually getting Omega in a corner and was raining down punches on him. Omega wrapped his arms around Dave's legs and lifted him up he ran towards the corner behind them and slammed Dave into the corner. He began to ram his shoulder into Dave's stomach, Dave began to beat on Omega's chest with his forearm. The referee had to get between the two boys in order to break them up at the count of 5, Dave was back to one corner and Omega the other corner. Dave and Omega rushed each other again getting into a mini brawl again, Dave landed a hard strike to Omega's head causing him to stumble back and Dave took down Omega.

"The irish brawler and Omega brawling here on Saturday Night Superstars", said Selena.

Omega landed a punch right to Dave's face causing him to get off him, Omega and Dove both stood up and walked closer to each other getting right in each other's face.

"Your good", said Omega.

"Same to you fella", said Dave.

The show cut to a 3 minute commercial break.

"We are back live from Barclays Center in new york if you are just joining us we are currently having a tag team match between Dave and Marshall vs Omega and Marsha", said Selena.

"And currently Omega and Marsha have taken control of the match", said Margaret.

"That is right during the break Marsha slammed Marshall shoulder first into the steel steps and thanks to that move they have isolated Marshall in the corner", said Aaron.

6 minutes later Marshall was still stuck in the corner and currently had Marsha unloading on his with right and left jabs causing him to fall on his ass in the corner. Marsha back up at the count of 4 and tagged in Omega, Marsha delivered a quick kick right to Marsha's head and left the ring. Omega lifted Marshall up he delivered a suplex to Marshall and went for a cover, Marshall kicked out at two. Omega lifted Marshall up and irish whipped him into his corner, Marshall landed stomach first and stumbled out of it. Omega wrapped his arms around Marshall lifted him and fell backwards throw Marshall into the air doing a german suplex. Marshall landed on the back of his neck, Marsha sat up holding his neck in clear pain. Omega ran forward and connected with a huge running boot to Marshall sending him crashing to the mat. Omega went for a pin but Marshall barely kicked out at two. Omega lifted Marshall backup and carried him over to his corner, he set Marshall down and tagged in Marsha. Marsha came into the ring and immediately began to unload on Marshall with right jabs, Marsha climbed up onto the turnbuckle so Marshall's head was between her legs she began to rain down punches onto the top of his head. Marshall moved forward and lifted Marsha into a powerbomb postion, Omega saw this and tagged himself in. Marshall didn't know this so he connected with a powerbomb and went for a cover. He looked at the referee confused on why he didn't start the count.

"Marshall she is not the legal superstar", said Scott.

Marshall stood up confused, Omega grabbed Marshall and whipped him into the corner Marshall landed back first and Omega connected with one of his signature moves, Alpha Dropkick, a running dropkick into the turnbuckle. Marshall fell out of the corner and Omega dragged him to the center of the ring and went for a cover, Dave ran into the ring and broke up the pin. Dave turned around and Marsha went for her finisher venom but Dave counted by pushing Marsha into the ropes. Marsha bounced back and ran right into Dave's finisher the bicycle kick now called, the luck of the irish. Dave turned around omega hit his finisher the omega spinebuster taking Dave out of the match. Omega turned around and Marshall almost connected with his finisher the superkick but Omega had ducked at the last minute. Omega turned around looking for a superkick of his own but Marshall ducked as well. Marshall grabbed Omega and irish whipped him towards the ropes, Omega bounced off and ran right into a roundhouse kick from Marshall dropping him to the mat.

Marshall went for a cover but Omega kicked out at two, Marshall went over to his corner and waited for Omega to get up. Omega got back to his feet and Marshall went for a superkick but Marsha had gotten back into the ring and connected with a drop kick sending Marshall crashing to the mat. Omega got back up still dizzy from the kick Marshall gave him and accidently connected with a superkick to Marsha sending her crashing to the mat. Omega turned around and ran right into Dave's finisher causing him to stumble Omega turned around and ran into a superkick from Marshall sending him crashing to the mat.

"Marshall into the cover shoulders are and they win!" said Selena.

"The winners of this match the team of Dave and Marshall!" Dave smiled as he helped Marshall back to his feet, Scott stood between the two kids and held their arms up in victory.

"A great match but next week we decide who goes to next generation for the world heavyweight championship. Marshall vs Omega and Dave vs Marsha good night ladies and gentlemen", said Selena the show ended with Marshall and Dave standing on the top ropes with a very angry Marsha on the outside.

 **Match 8: Marshall and Dave vs Omega and Marsha winners Marshall and Dave match time 12 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Show recap.**

 **Match 1: Scythe Falcon (owned by Delta Frost Onyx) vs Brutus Garnell light heavyweight championship qualifier match. Winner Scythe Falcon match time 7 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Rocky vs Titan winner by submission Rocky match time 8 minutes 49 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Alex vs Ruben winner Alex match time 7 minutes 21 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Diamond (owned by Mattwurm99) vs Xeno Jones (owned by Cyberwolf Sgtjay) winner Xeno Jones. Match time 15 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Zamantha Glendale (owned by Mattwurm99) vs Sofia. Winner Zamantha Match times 8 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Samuel Wong vs Jackson winner Samuel Wong, match time 3 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Chase vs Vulcan Jay winner Vulcan Jay match time 11 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Marshall and Dave vs Omega and Marsha winners Marshall and Dave match time 12 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Matches to watch out for next week.**

 **Marshall vs Omega winner heads to Next Generation.**

 **Marsha vs Dave winner goes to Next Generation.**

 **Main Event.**

 **Hannah and Shannah vs Twin Magic (aka Emily and Emlina) winners take on the winner of the Gals on The Prowl vs Sky Warriors for the TWWA tag team championships.**

 **Matches for Next Generation Pay Per View.**

 **Alex vs Vulcan Jay for the United States Championship.**

 **Scythe Falcon vs Rocky for the Light Heavyweight Championship.**

 **A/N: Please let me know if you have any Oc's once we get to the next Generation PPV I will not be taking anymore for a while. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Last Call

Alroght last call for oc's up until 8 o clock if ypu want your oc in TWWA let me know via pm for those kf you with accounts anf for those of you without an account just leave a review with your oc's imformation. If you go to my profile you will a list of titles for TWWA as well as the current roster for the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**WNW Week 3.**

 **Next Generation in 6 days.**

"Welcome Everyone to Wednesday Night Warriors and we are only 6 days away. My name is Blythe and i'm being joined by like always Overdrive and Anthony", said Blythe.

"And tonight we are live from the Santander Arena in Reading Pennsylvania and tonight in our main event we have the team of Skye and Ace the Sky Warriors vs The team of Katie and Cali Gals on The Prowl", said Overdrive.

"And we will also be having a contract signing between the four participants of the fatal fourway match at Next Generation for the TWWA Championship that will be after our main event", said Blythe.

"But starting off the show tonight is the beast Decker who is gonna address what happened to him last week in his match against the Hinako's and Zuma", said Anthony.

At that moment a wolf's howl was heard followed by the song, " _Set me Free by Marcus Mcfarlin",_ began to play as Decker appeared on stage. The crowd cheered for him as Decker made his way down to the ramp. Decker climbed into the ring and was handed microphone by a staff member.

"Last week I was put in a four on one handicap match by general manager Naomi. It was supposed to be a punishment for attacking Zuma and Suzan Hinako. I was pretty sure that I could win in seconds but I began to rethink this, I may be a beast but I am also human and there are certain things that I cannot do. The Hinako's beat me down and almost ended my career before it even started, but then 3 masked kids interrupted the match and took the Hinako's out leaving Monty alone for me to play with. I can't say I won the match because i'm strong I won because I was helped out, so to those kids who helped me out. Thank you, but if you notice I haven't said one name who was in that match a certain kid who didn't beat me down. So Zuma get down to this ring I have a question for you", Decker said.

At that moment the song, " _Underwater by Mika,_ became to play as Zuma appeared on the stage dressed in blue jeans and an orange shirt. He came down to the ring and slide in it, "Decker".

"Zuma last week when the Hinako's we're literally beating me down, you didn't help them instead you left why?" Decker asked.

"I came hewe to win a title I didn't come hewe to end someone caweew", said Zuma.

"I respect you for that, so I want to make this promise to you when I win the TWWA championship you will be the first one I give a match too", said Decker.

"I'd like a chance to face you in the wing", said Zuma.

At that time the song, _Catch your breath by CFO$,_ began to play as Samuel appeared on stage with a microphone in hand. "Hold on. Hold on… I get that Zuma should be first in line for a championship match but it won't be against you Decker it will be against me. Because in 6 days at Next Generation I will become the first TWWA champion".

"You talk a lot of stuff Samuel but I doubt you will beat me I am the most dominating force here and I proved it in my first match", said Decker.

"If I recall it took you 7 minutes to beat your opponent but it only took me 3 minutes", said Samuel.

At that moment the song (Don't know yet) began to play as Cat and Misty appeared on stage, "Look I hate to interrupt but Samuel while winning your match in 3 minutes was

impressive me and Misty won our first matches in only a minute". Cat was 6 feet 2 inches and had white hair. Misty stood at 5 feet 4 inches and had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Actual I won in 45 seconds", said Cat.

"It wasn't a contest Cat", said Misty as they climbed into the ring.

"It doesn't matter because either way one of us is going to Next Generation. And when that happens Zuma you just might get that title…".

The song, _Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson,_ began to play as Silvia appeared on stage with a mic. "Okay this has gone on long enough first of all Zuma you can leave the ring because the big kids are talking". Sylvia climbed into the ring. "Now Misty we all know that Cat is a better athlete than you so i'll do Cat a favor we won't need the second beat the clock match because Misty isn't gonna win her match against me".

"You talk a lot of stuff for a bitch", Misty walked right in Sylvia.

"Let's be honest Sylvia Cat needs a better woman than you", said Sylvia.

"You have 10 seconds to take that back before I bet the living hell out of you", said Misty.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone in the ring turned and looked towards Decker, "I've been quiet for long enough listening to you 4 talk. I came here to do to give Zuma credit for not trying to end my career here and now let me be honest. In 6 days I don't care who is in the fatal fourway match because either way I will be the one walking out of Next Generation with the TWWA championship wrapped around my waist". Decker walked over to Zuma and shook his hand.

"Great showing from Decker tonight OH MY GOD", Blythe shouted as Decker pulled Zuma forward and onto his shoulders. Decker Spun around and throw Zuma off his shoulders connecting with his finisher Dakota. "What was that about".

Decker looked back at the others and held the mic back to his mouth, "That was just a preview of what 3 of you can expect this sunday". Decker slammed his mic down and left the ring again. Decker theme began to play as he made his way up the ramp.

They took a 4 minute commercial break and when the show was back, in the ring was Misty dressed in blue shorts and a blue sports bra. Sylvia was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with the words baddest bitch in wrestling. Referee Brian Armstrong motioned for the bell to ring, Misty and Sylvia slowly began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring. 3 minutes later in the match. Misty had taken control of the match up she currently had Sylvia against the ropes, she landed a sharp right hook before grabbing Sylvia and wiping her against the ropes. Sylvia bounced back and ran righting a drop kick from Misty, Sylvia rolled out of the ring holding her face in clear pain. Misty immediately followed her and was back on the assault, knowing that she had to beat Sylvia as quick as she could to give Cat a harder time. Misty grabbed Sylvia by her shirt and rolled be back into the ring, Sylvia got back to her feet right as Misty got into the ring. She then jabbed her thumb right into Misty's left eye causing her to cry out in pain. The referee didn't see the thumb to eye if he had Sylvia would have been disqualified for an illegal move.

"Cheap move from Sylvia using a thumb to the eye", said Blythe.

"Does it matter if the ref didn't see it than there is nothing wrong with it", said Anthony.

"Come on dude that is cheap move and you know it", said Overdrive.

In the ring Sylvia had taken advantage of it and connected with a suplex to Misty and went for a cover, Misty kicked out at one and Sylvia got into a full mount on Sylvia and began to connect with powerful punches to Misty causing her to cover up. Misty wrapped her legs around Sylvia waist she suddenly twisted her legs left and refused the mount on Sylvia and began to deliver punches onto Sylvia.

"Misty might be the best ground fighter here in TWWA", said Blythe.

"That might be true that is how she won last week so quickly, she took down her opponent in seconds before beating her down. She then locked in her submission hold a kimura lock and made that poor girl tap out in seconds", said Overdrive.

Sylvia smirked as she suddenly jabbed her thumb into Misty's left eye again causing her to cry out in pain again. Misty got off of Sylvia and walked over to the corner and held her eye in pain, Sylvia got back up and delivered a knee to the back of Misty's head knocking her down. Sylvia got back on the assault of Misty beating her down, Sylvia stood up and jumped into the air connecting with an elbow drop. Sylvia did this 5 more times before going for a pain, Misty kicked out at two and rolled out of the ring still holding her eye in clear pain.

"Okay now Sylvia is playing dirty at this rate", said Blythe.

"Like I said if the ref doesn't see it than it didn't happen", said Anthony.

2 more minutes had passed and Misty still hadn't recovered from the two thumbs to the eye from Sylvia. She was currently backed into a corner and was delivering right jabs to Misty, she back off of her and ran back towards the other corner. She ran back and connected with a running knee to Misty's jaw she then grabbed Misty's head and spun around connecting with a spinning neckbreaker and went for a cover. Sylvia went for a cover and Misty kicked out at two, Sylvia lifted Misty back to her feet and connected with a huge slap causing her to go stumbling backwards. Sylvia jumped up and connected with another knee right to her jaw sending Misty collapsing to the ground. Sylvia went for another cover but Misty kicked out at two.

"Misty hasn't been able to recover from those two thumbs to the eye, and Sylvia is taking control of this match", said Blythe.

"We have reached 8 minutes and 20 seconds into this match the longer this match goes on the more time Cat will have to beat it", said Overdrive.

Sylvia locked Misty in a headlock and smirked, "how about a little bet winner gets a date with Cat". Misty eyes snapped open in pure anger and she began to power back to her feet. Misty began to deliver elbow after elbow to Sylvia's chest causing her to let go of the hold. Sylvia connected with another thumb to the eye, causing Misty to cry out in pain.

"Sylvia with ANOTHER thumb to the eye, Sylvia is the dirtiest wrestler we have", said Overdrive.

"No she is the smartest wrestler she is able to cheat without the ref seeing it", said Anthony.

Sylvia had Misty on her shoulders looking for her finisher the go to sleep, Misty suddenly squirmed out of it she spun Sylvia around so she was facing her. Misty jumped up and wrapped her legs around Sylvia and locked in the kimura lock, Misty shifted her weight and dropped backwards completely locking in the hold.

"Kimura lock she has is locked in", said Blythe.

Within seconds Sylvia had tapped out and the referee called for the bell, "the winner of this match by submission Misty", said ring announcer James.

"9 minutes and 5 seconds is the time to beat", said Blythe.

Misty stood to her feet holding her eye in clear pain, and Sylvia was currently in the corner of the ring holding her arm. Referee Bryan raised Misty hand in victory, the show took a 5 minute commercial break.

 **Match 1: Misty vs Sylvia winner by submission Misty match time 9 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Cruiserweight championship qualifier match, Aiden Larse vs Tj winner Aiden Larse match time 11 minutes 45 seconds.**

The song, " _You belong with me by Taylor Swift",_ began to play as a girl appeared on stage wearing black pants with a pink trim on them and a pink shirt saying Queen of Barkingburg. She was about 4 feet 11 inches tall she had white colored hair and black eyes she was wearing a large golden crown on her head. "The following match is last match for the cruiserweight championship qualifier and it is set for one fall. First from Barking bird weighting at 85 pounds she is the self proclaimed Queen of Barkingburg her Royal highness Sweetie!"

"And here comes a competitor who is technically royalty she lives with the princess of Barkingburg and they are considered sisters so she is a technically a princess", said Blythe.

Sweetie got into the ring and was handed a mic by a ringside crew member, "Ladies and Gentleman boys and girls you are in the present of the Queen of Barking bird, and soon to be Queen of the Cruiserweights Queen Sweetie!" Sweetie took off her crown and gave it to the ringside crew member to hold. " _Uptown funk by Bruno Mars",_ began to play as red pyro erupted from the stage and a boy dressed in red shorts he was 5 feet tall he had white skin and brown hair.

"And her opponent from Brooklyn New York weighting at 90 pounds Amazing Red!" Amazing Red made his way down to the ring he slide into the ring and throw his hands into the air causing an explosion of red pyro from all 4 of the ring posts.

"Amazing Red is one of if not the best high flyers we have here in the company, aside from Skye and Ace the Sky Warriors who will be competing here tonight in our main event", said Overdrive.

"Amazing Red should watch his step he is wrestling a royal, he should get down on his knees and beg her for mercy", said Anthony.

Ref Bryan called for the ring bell, Amazing Red immediately ran forward and locked Sweetie in a corner and began to deliver stomps to Sweetie's stomach causing her to yelp in pain. Sweetie fell on her backside in the corner and Amazing Red continued to deliver hard stomps to Sweetie chest he finally stopped once the referee reached a count of 4 and back up. Amazing Red lifted Sweetie back to her feet and irish whipped her towards the other corner Sweetie landed back first and Amazing Red ran towards her and connected with a running clothesline. Sweetie stumbled out of the corner and Amazing Red jumped up and wrapped his legs around her neck bring her down with a perfect headscissor takedown. Sweetie landed on her back and quickly rolled out of the ring to take a quick breather, Amazing Red ran back against the ropes and towards Sweetie Amazing Red jumped over the top rope and did a flip before landing on Sweetie sending her crashing to the ground and Amazing Red landed on his feet. He throw his lands into the air much to the crowds enjoyment.

"And this is what being a highflyer is all about wowing the crowd and showing off just how high you can fly", said Overdrive.

Amazing Red lifted Sweetie back to her feet and rolled her back into the ring he came in and went for a quick pin. Sweetie kicked out at two, Amazing Red stood back up and jumped into the air he did a backflip and landed on Sweetie performing a standing moonsault. Amazing Red went for another cover and Sweetie barely kicked out at two, Amazing Red locked Sweetie in a side headlock.

6 minutes later Amazing Red was still in control of this match up but couldn't quite put her away, Amazing Red currently had Sweetie locked in a corner and was connecting with sharp rights and left hooks. Amazing Red grabbed Sweetie's arm and whipped her towards the other corner, Sweetie landed back first and stumbled out. Amazing Red ran forward and connected with a dropkick sending Sweetie crashing into the corner and falling to the mat. Amazing quickly climbed to the top rope looking for his finisher the red arrow, with a sudden burst of speed Sweetie got up and ran towards Amazing Red. Amazing Red saw this and quickly jumped off the top rope over Sweetie and did a forward roll once he landed. He turned around and connected with a sharp kick right to Sweetie's chest causing her to drop to one knee holding her chest. Amazing Red ran back against the ropes and jumped over Sweetie, he wrapped his arms around Sweetie's waist and brought her down with a sunset flip. However Sweetie was able to get out of it and stood back to her feet and connected with a sharp kick right to Amazing Red sending him crashing down to the mat. Sweetie grabbed Amazing Red's legs and locked him in her submission hold she called. "Royal Painmaker", which was the legendary figure four leglock, 30 seconds later Amazing Red tapped out, Bryan motioned for the bell to ring.

"The Winner of this match Sweetie", said Ring Announcer Jennifer.

Sweetie rolled out of the ring and grabbed Jennifer's microphone, "The winner of this match the Queen of Barkingburg your royal highness Queen Sweetie!" Sweetie slammed the mic down and walked up the ramp with her crown on her head.

"In 6 days that young lady will take on Aiden Larse for the Cruiserweight championship", said Blythe.

"Take a good look that is going to be our first every Cruiserweight Champion and her name is Queen Sweetie", said Anthony.

 **Match 3: Sweetie vs Aiden Larse Winner by Submission Sweetie, Match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Ryder vs Proton winner Ryder Match Time 7 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson vs Diamond Winner Riley match time 8 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Knight Mason vs Sabrina winner Knight Mason match time 12 minutes 23 seconds.**

When they came back from commercial break General Manager Naomi was in the ring with a microphone in her hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight I have a very important announcement to make, last week in our main event Decker was facing off against the team of the Hinako Triples and Zuma. And now I have to deal with a certain issue that has been on my mind for a week so will the Hinako Triples please join me out here".

" _Papi by J-Lo",_ began to play as the Hinako's appeared on the stage with a mix of boos and cheers for them. They made their way down to the ring each with a mic in hand, "you wanted to see us GM".

"Yes I did because i'm kinda pissed off and confused on why you three had the great idea to attempt to end one of the best wrestlers we have here. Why would you three attempt to end Decker's career!" said Naomi calmly yet sternly.

"Look GM we had a reason to do what we did, Decker is a beast who needed to learn his place, he tried to injured my best friend Riley last week. And then he interrupted my match with Zuma he attacked my brothers and you want to blame us for our actions what about his attacks!" said Suzan.

"And what about those 3 kids who tried to end our careers last week they attacked us they throw my sister through an announce table! And slammed my brother onto steel steps he can't even compete tonight because of those three", said Monty.

"And that is part of the reason why I invited you three out here you see there is a certain championship that we are excited to have defended here. They are called the wolf pack tag team championships, unlike other tag team championships these titles can be defended by 2 superstars or three meaning this will be the first championship in wrestling history that will have 3 people as champion. So that is what at the Next Generation Pay Per View in 6 days you three will take on the group of kids that attacked you last week for the wolf pack championships", said Naomi causing the crowd to cheer.

"Thank you ma'am and I promise the three of will beat those….", Logan started.

" _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta we are justice we are the new shield."_ the crowd began to cheer loudly in both shock and amazement and the cheering got even louder as three kids appeared from the top of the crowd and slowly made their way down the aisles. They were wearing all black and black masks

"Oh my God the rumors were true! These 3 kids have reformed the legendary group in WWE, the most dominant group in WWE history The Shield!" Shouted Overdrive.

"The group that was undefeated for almost a year, they climbed the ranks and are the most dominated group in WWE history!" said Anthony.

The three kids stopped walking when they reached the barricade that separated the crowd from the ring. "We are the hounds, we are justice, we are the new and improved shield!" Said one of the members with a microphone in hand. "Now unlike the older of the shield who were weak we are a unit and we plan to hold those Wolf Tag team championships until we retire!"

"You talk a lot of stuff but how about you three come on down to this ring and fight us right now", Suzan challenge.

"In time little girl you will have us in 6 days believe that and believe in the brand new shield", said the kid with a mic before he throw it down and the 3 kids began to walk back up the stairs and out the arena.

They took a minute commercial break, when they came back the song, _Retaliation by CFO$,_ Samuel Wong appeared on stage wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts. "The following match is a beat the clock challenge match set for 1 fall intruding first from Adventure Bay weighting at 190 pounds Samuel Wong!" Samuel throw his hands into the air and an explosion of blue pyro appeared behind him.

"Samuel wong who won his debut match here in only 3 minutes in a truly amazing showing of speed and power, but tonight he faces Cat someone who beat his opponent in less than a minute", said Blythe.

"Yes and remember Cat has only 9 minutes and 5 seconds to win this match if he cannot do that then Misty will be added to the fatal fourway match in 6 days for the TWWA championship", said Overdrive.

The song, In the End, began to play as Cat appeared on stage, "And his opponent from Belize weighting at 185 pounds Cat!"

"And now a competitor who will be quickly growing up the ranks in popularity here after he beat his opponent last week in under a minute. I had a chance to speak to him and he told me the general manager of Saturday Night has already offered him a contract Cat told me that if he loses this match or the fatal fourway match at Next Generation then he will sign that contract", said Anthony.

Cat climbed into the ring and looked over towards Samuel Wong who was ready to fight, Ref Bryan called for the bell and on the titantron a clock appeared and started counting down from 9 minutes and 5 seconds. Cat immediately rushed Samuel Wong and backed him into a corner and began to ram his shoulder into Samuel's stomach. Cat grabbed Samuel's arm and whipped him towards the other corner Samuel landed back first and Cat connected with a running clothesline causing Samuel to stumble out of the corner. Cat lifted Samuel up and body slammed him and went for a quick pin, Samuel kicked out at 1 and Cat wrapped his arm around Samuel's head locking him in a headlock. Samuel immediately climbed back to his feet and began to deliver elbows to Cat's stomach, Cat grunted a bit but didn't loosen his hold. Samuel connected with a huge elbow causing Cat to let go and Samuel grabbed Cat's arm and irish whipped him against the ropes. Samuel ran forward and connected with a knee to Cat's stomach when he bounced back. Cat dropped to one knee and Samuel wrapped his arm around Cat's head and fell backward connecting with a DDT. Samuel went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two, Samuel entered a full mount on Cat and began to deliver punches down on Cat's head. Cat quickly escaped and got back to his feet, Cat throw a right hand sending him stumbling back a bit, Cat then connected with kicks to the back of Samuel's knee causing him to drop down to one knee. Cat spun around and connected with a back kick right to Samuel's jaw sending crashing to the mat.

"Cat into the cover shoulders are down and Samuel kicks out at two! Cat only has 6 minutes and 45 seconds to beat Samuel!" said Overdrive.

Cat smoothed his hair back and walked over to one of the corners and kneeled down waiting for Samuel to get up. Once he did Cat ran towards him with amazing speed looking for a spear, but Samuel jumped into the air and over Cat causing Cat to go flying between the third and second turnbuckles sending him crashing shoulder first into the steel post. Cat stumbled out of the corner holding his shoulder in clear pain, Samuel took advantage of his and backed Cat in a corner connecting with right hands right to Cat's shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. Cat suddenly throw a right jad causing Samuel to stumble backwards, Samuel backed up to the ropes and Cat quickly gave chase. Samuel saw Cat out of the corner of his eye and thrusted his leg backwards connecting with a back kick causing Cat to drop to one knee. Samuel placed his foot on the second rope and jumped into the air, he spun around and connected with a kick right to Cat's head sending his crashing to the mat. Samuel went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two, Samuel looked a bit surprised, he lifted Cat back to his feet and lifted him in a powerbomb position. Cat began to deliver sharp punches to the top of Samuel's head causing him to drop him, Cat jumped up and wrapped his legs around Samuel's waist and locked in a kimura just like Misty would do.

"Kimura locked in, Cat has only 5 minutes and 15 seconds to beat Samuel", said Overdrive.

A minute into the hold Samuel refused to tap out, during this time Cat dropped to the mat locking the hold in fully. Samuel began to power back to his feet.

"Look at the power and strength of Samuel Wong lifted Cat up and slamming him down!" said Anthony as Samuel slammed Cat down to the mat causing him to let go of the hold. Cat laid on the mat breathing heavily and Samuel laid on his stomach gripping his hurt arm in pain. "Both superstars are down".

30 seconds later both boys were still down on the mat, "Cat needs to hurry up he only has 3 minutes and 45 seconds to beat Samuel", said Blythe.

Cat and made it back to his feet and looked at the titantron to see he only had 3 minutes and 40 seconds left to beat Samuel. Cat and Samuel both faced each other and they got into a slugfest in the center of the ring, this battle went on for a minute until Cat began to take control slowing backing him up. Cat ran back against the ropes and ran towards Samuel, but he was meet with a huge drop kick sending Cat crashing to the mat. Samuel grabbed Cat and lifted him, he had in position for his finish lights out, (aka crossroads look it up). Cat sprung up and pushed Samuel off of him and towards the ropes. Samuel bounced off and was meet with huge superkick, however Samuel managed to stop himself and caught Cat's foot. He spun Cat around and got him back in position for his finisher, Samuel jumped in the air and twisted around he landed on his back and Cat was slammed right on his face.

"Samuel into the cover shoulders are down and Cat kicks out at two!" said Overdrive.

Samuel couldn't believe it and the crowd was on their feet cheering for the two boys, Samuel looked at the clock and saw 2 minutes left. Samuel walked over to one of the corners and took a sit, Cat finally got back to his feet using the ropes after 45 seconds.

"Cat has only 1 minute and 15 seconds to defeat Samuel", said Anthony.

Samuel and Cat got into a brawl in the center of the ring both boys trying to win time was down to 30 seconds and Cat had delivered a massive DDT to Samuel and went for a cover. Samuel kicked out at 2 and Cat backed up into a corner and looked at the clock.

"Cat setting up for a spear and he has only 20 seconds!" said Blythe.

Samuel got to his feet with only 10 seconds left and Cat ran forward and connected with a spear with only 4 seconds left and immediately got into a cover.

"Cat into the cover shoulders are down and Samuel kicks at at two times it up!" shouted Overdrive.

A buzzer went off and Cat held his hands on his head in disappointment, "Ladies and Gentlemen time has run out in this beat the clock challenge meaning that this match will end in a draw".

"We have our competitors for the Fatal Fourway Match for the TWWA championship, Decker vs Misty vs Sylvia vs Samuel Wong", said Overdrive.

The crowd gave both boys a standing ovation for their great match and both boys shook hands in the center of the ring. The show cut to a commercial break, and when they came back Cat was with backstage interviewer Hannah with a microphone in her hand. "Cat tonight you were just seconds away from putting Samuel away what happened towards the end of that match?"

"I have no excuses Samuel Wong is a great opponent and he had my number the whole match up, and during the ending of that match up I waited too long to connect with the spear", said Cat.

"What does the future behold for you Cat", said Hannah.

"I am a man of my word so I will go see general manager Elijah and sign the contract he has presented me last week so I will be competing on Saturday nights now and I will become the World Heavyweight Champion", said Cat walking off.

In the ring Katie and Cali were already in the ring, _Fireflies by Owl City,_ filled the arena as the lights dimmed down, then there was an explosion of red and pink pyro and Skye and Ace appeared on the stage wearing the same outfit which was. Red pants with a pink strap going down the middle and red sleeveless shirts with the words Sky Warriors written on them with pink letters. "And there opponent the team of Skye and Ace the Sky Warriors!" Ace and Skye gave each other high fives before sprinting down to the ring. Skye and Ace both slide in the ring at the same time ran over to the ropes and jumped onto the second rope performing a springboard backflip when both kids landed pink and red pyro erupted from the ring posts.

"Here we are the final two teams the winner of this match will face either Hannah or Shannah vs Twin Magic for the TWWA tag team championships", said Blythe.

All four girls meet in the center of the ring and shook hands before Ace left the ring as did Katie.

"Skye and Cali starting things off her tonight, and now the real question is has Skye gotten better in their week off. Last week she was totally dominated by the other team and Ace had to break up the pin almost 10 times in that match up", said Anthony.

"That is true but Skye is an amazing high flyer and it takes a lot to take her out of the match", said Blythe.

"That doesn't matter if Ace is taken out in this match up and if they can dominate Skye like they did last time then there is no way for The Sky Warriors to win this matchup", said Anthony.

The bell rang and Cali quickly backed Skye into a corner (The way Cali is built I would suggest looking up Amethyst from Steven Universe that how she would basically look), Skye slipped under Cali's legs and ran back towards the ropes. She bounces off and jumped into the air wrapping her legs around Cali swinging around looking for a head scissors takedown but Cali didn't fall. Instead she grabbed Skye's legs with her hands and lifted her up into a powerbomb position, Cali then delivered powerbomb to Skye and went for a cover. Skye barely kicked out at two and Cali lifted Skye up by her neck and throw her into her corner and tagged in Katie. Cali and Katie each grabbed one of Skye's arms and irish whipped her towards the ropes and the delivered a double shoulder tackle to Skye sending her crashing to the mat. Katie went for a cover and Skye kicked out at two, Katie lifted Skye back to her feet and connected with a massive slap to Skye's face causing her to stumble back into the ropes. Skye landed back first on the ropes and rested her arms on the second rope, Katie ran forward and connected with a massive knee to the stomach of Skye causing her to double over in pain. Katie ran back against the ropes and ran back towards Skye she left her feet and connected with a mini drop kick to Skye's head and went for a cover. Skye kicked out at two, Katie lifted Skye up and placed her back into her corner and tagged in Cali and left the ring. Cali walked back to the center of the ring and ran towards Skye connecting with a body splash causing Skye to fall to the mat. Cali dragged Skye to the center of the ring and back against the ropes, she jumped into the air and onto Skye with a simple splash and went for a cover. Skye kicked out at two, Cali lifted Skye back to her feet and onto her shoulders Skye deliver a hard elbow strike causing Cali to let her go. Skye landed on her knee and got back up to tag in Ace, however Cali ran behind Skye and grabbed her. She lifted her up and fell backwards throwing Skye across the ring with a german suplex.

"And this is what I was talking about because of Skye being the weak link Gals on the Prowl have taken control of this match up", said Anthony.

"Look you never know what will happen in a match, Skye can make a comeback so don't count her out yet", said Overdrive.

Katie was currently tagged into the match and had irish whipped Skye into the ropes, she went for a clothesline by Skye had ducked down and keeped running. She jumped into the air and onto the second rope, she did a corkscrew in mid air and landed on Katie. She got up and ran back towards the ropes, Katie had gotten up and was met by a front dropkick from Skye sending her stumbling across the mat and over the second rope to the floor below. Skye ran back against the ropes, she bounced off and jumped over the second rope and onto Katie sending them both crashing to the floor. Skye was the first get up and lifted Katie back to her feet and rolled her back into the ring, Katie got back to her feet and Skye was waiting for her. Skye lifted herself onto the top rope and jumped off connecting with a springboard crossbody and went for a cover. Katie kicked out at two, and Skye quickly wrapped Katie in a side headlock, Skye slowly applied more and more pressure to the hold causing Katie to gag a bit. Katie powered back to her feet and placed her hand on Skye's back and pushed her towards the ropes. Skye jumped onto the second rope looking for a springboard moonsault, Katie caught Skye and slammed her down onto the mat with a powerslam and went for a cover. Skye kicked out at two, Katie got back up and lifted Skye back to her feet, she connected with a massive slap sending her stumbling backwards into the ropes. Katie ran towards Skye looking for a running knee to the stomach again, but Skye saw that coming and jumped into the air she grabbed the top rope with her hands ands and wrapped her legs around Katie neck. With a simple tug she pulled Katie towards the ropes and over the top rope sending her crashing to the floor. Skye ran over and tagged in Ace who ran back against the ropes and ran towards Katie, she jumped into the air and did a twist in mid air taking down Katie.

"And the Skye Warriors have taken control of this match up as Warriors counties", said Blythe as they took a 3 minute commercial break.

"Welcome back to Wednesday Night Warriors and if you are just joining us we are in the middle of a tag team match the winner of this match will face either twin magic or Shannah and Hannah for the TWWA Tag Team Championships", said Overdrive.

"And Gals on the Prowl have taken control of the match up", said Anthony.

"Yep during the break Skye was tagged back in and was looking for a crossbody on Cali, Cali caught her in mid air and connected with a massive powerslam and ever since Skye hasn't been able to get any offense in the match up", said Blythe.

5 minutes later into the match Ace had to break up the pin 6 times as Gals on the Prowl had been taking it Skye. Currently Skye was sitting in Katie and Cali's corner and Katie had connected with a sharp kick to Skye's stomach. She tagged in Cali who walked to the center of the ring and ran towards Skye she turned around and fell down slamming her back into Skye's chest making her scream in pain. Cali dragged Skye out of the corner by her legs and lifted her up in a powerbomb position she slammed her down with a sitout powerbomb and went for a cover. Ace again came into the ring and broke up the pin.

"Come on Skye wake up!" Ace yelled as she left the ring, Cali lifted Skye up and connected with a massive powerslam and went for a cover Ace again had to break up the pin. Cali lifted Skye up and throw her neck first on the ropes sending her crashing to the mat, she tagged in Katie who began to drop elbow after elbow after elbow to Skye's chest. After ten elbows Katie jumped into the air and slammed her elbow right to Skye's chest one more time and went for a cover. Ace had to break up the pin again and this time she dragged Skye out of the ring and to the floor, Ace bent down and looked Skye in her eyes. "Skye you need to focus you have to come and tag me in the match I can't keep breaking up the pins".

Skye nodded her head taking deep breath, "ACE WHAT OUT!"

Ace turned around and Cali literally ran over her and lifted Skye up and back into the ring Katie connected with a roundhouse dropping Skye to the mat and went for a cover and Skye barely kicked out at two. Katie locked Skye in a half nelson chokehold (Look it up as another note some of the moves on here will be found from this link if you ever need a better description wiki/Professional_wrestling_moves) Skye was fading and was fading fast as she attempted to crawl her way towards the bottom rope to break the hold. But Katie wasn't budging she did fell kinda of bad for doing this to Skye but they all agreed that in the ring it was all business. Skye slowly blacked out and the referee laid next to Skye head and saw this he immediately called for the bell to ring.

"The winner of this match by Submission Gals on the Prowl", Katie let go of the hold and hugged Cali the referee got between them and lifted their hands into the air.

"And that is what I knew was gonna happen, Skye was the weak link and she couldn't keep up and look at her down passed out in the center of the ring what a shame", said Anthony.

 **Match 8: Gals on the Prowl vs Sky Warriors winner by submission Gals on the Prowl. Match time 17 minutes 56 seconds.**

Ace had recovered from what happen and climbed into the ring she slowly put two and two together and realized she had lost. Ace left the ring and grabbed microphone and sat in one of the corners. She waited until Skye had woken up and was in a sitting position, Skye looked at Ace with a sad expression on her face and mouthed the words sorry. "Skye you are one of friends, you are a girl who looks up to me because of what I could do with my plane, and I thought that you took this as seriously as I took this this. But it is obvious that I was wrong and it is obvious that you aren't strong enough to be here and that is the biggest injustice I can think of". Ace walked forward and offered Skye her hand, she lifted Skye up and gave her a small hug. "Skye forgive me but justice is always right", Ace dropped the mic much to Skye confusion. The some fans of Skye began to scream, as suddenly Ace grabbed Skye's arm and whipped her towards the ropes right into a massive spear from a kid dressed in all black.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Blythe as another kid came into the ring and they began to beat down Skye, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The larger boy tore off his mask revealing Razor and the other kids gripped off his mask revealing Zane, and Ace slowly walked forward over to Skye and bent down. "This is justice!" Ace did something to Skye that pissed off many members of the crowd, she actual spit in Skye's face. "You are nothing to me now and this is what happens to losers". Ace stepped back and Razor nodded his head.

"GET HET UP!" Razor ordered as Ace grabbed one of Skye's arms and Zane the other, together they lifted her up onto Razor's shoulders and they delivered the signature triple powerbomb. Causing Skye to let out a cry of pain, Ace wasn't done she got into a full mount on Skye and began to rain down punches.

"This is right get the hell off of her!" shouted Overdrive, the crowd began to cheer as The Hinako Triples came sprinting down towards the ramp with Ryder, and Chase right behind them. "AND HERE COME"S BACKUP!"

"AND LIKE THE COWARDS THEY ARE RUNNING AWAY INTO THE CROWD", Razor, Zane and Ace got out the ring and climbed over the barricade right before the Hinako's could grab them. Ryder and Chase had gathered around Skye seeing if she was okay. The show faded to black as the three kids known as the Shield placed theIR fists together.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" They all yelled together.

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: Misty vs Sylvia winner by submission Misty match time 9 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Cruiserweight championship qualifier match, Aiden Larse vs Tj winner Aiden Larse match time 11 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Sweetie vs Aiden Larse Winner by Submission Sweetie, Match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Ryder vs Proton winner Ryder Match Time 7 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson vs Diamond Winner Riley match time 8 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Knight Mason vs Sabrina winner Knight Mason match time 12 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Cat vs Samuel Wong ended in timeout no winner.**

 **Match 8: Gals on the Prowl vs Sky Warriors winner by submission Gals on the Prowl. Match time 17 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Current Matches for Next Generation Pay Per View.**

 **TWWA Championship Fatal fourway match: Decker vs Sylvia vs Misty vs Samuel.**

 **Wolf Pack Championships: The Shield vs The Hinako Triples.**

 **United States Championship: Alex vs Vulcan Jay.**

 **Light Heavyweight Championship: Rocky vs Scythe Falcon.**

 **Cruiserweight Championship: Aiden Larse vs Sweetie.**

 **WNW Championship: Champion Janeiro vs Rosaletta.**

 **SNS Championship: Champion Luna vs Liz.**

 **Hotshot Championship: Apollo vs Cassandra.**

 **Matches to Watch out for of SNS (aka Saturday Night Superstars)**

 **Omega vs Marshall, winner goes to Next Generation for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Dave vs Marsha, winner goes to next Generation for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Hannah and Shannah vs Twin Magic, winner heads to Next Generation to face Gals on the Prowl for the TWWA Tag Team Titles.**

 **A/N: Alright thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the chapter/ episode.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Alright 2 things one this chapter will only have 2 matches described in it, and for the first time and only time in this story I will not describe the main event.**

 **And number 2 this story is not like other stories I will NOT have the review section of this story turn into chaos over stupid things. Hideo of the Blue Sharingan the guest just made a suggestion over what should happen in the story with your OC he wasn't trying to be disrespectful in anyway. The second you called him a jerk I had over 10 reviews referring back to you and the things they were saying towards you pissed me off.**

 **This will not end in chaos because of these dumbass trolls I won't have it, I will not have it. Hideo i'm not mad at you or nothing I just wanted to get that out the way because i'm not here for that, i'm here to write and make a story that everyone can enjoy. So keep all that drama out away from this story, because any negative feed in the review section will give these trolls a issue to attack. So please leave the drama out of this thank you for reading.**

 **SNS Week 3.**

 **1 Day Before Next Generation.**

"Welcome to Saturday night Superstars and we are live from Santander Arena in Reading Pennsylvania. My name is Selena and i'm being joined by like always the lovely Margaret and Aaron", said Selena.

"And tonight in our main event we have Twin Magic going up against Shannah and Hannah in a battle of the twins", said Aaron. "And the winner will take on Gals on the Prowl for a shot at the TWWA Tag Team Titles".

"Also tonight we have 2 matches to decide who will fight for the world heavyweight championship. Marshall vs Omega and Dave vs Marsha the winner of those matches will head to Next Generation in 1 night", said Margaret.

"Also tonight we are gonna hear from a young lady known as Skye about what had happened last week", Aaron.

"That is right last week it was Ace and Skye taking on Gal's on the Prowl, they lost and Ace surprised everyone by attacking Skye after the match and revealing she was a member of the brand new shield", said Selena.

At that moment, " _Vanilla Twilight by Owl City,_ began to play followed by soft pink lights, Skye appeared on the stage welcome by the roar of the crowd. Skye was wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt, as she walked to the ring she came down with a slight limp. Skye was helped into the ring by a crew member and handed her a mic."So this is what SNS is like huh?" The crowd began to cheer when Skye said that. "Although I already sign a contract with WNW I will say this I would to work and perform in front of each and everyone of you!" The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"I want to talk about someone who was for a while my biggest inspiration, she gave me hope that us girls could do anything we wanted, that no matter how young we could go on to do great things. That girl's name was Ace Sorrenson", the crowd began to boo loudly as Ace held out her hand, "please let me talk, I met ace when I was 9 years old and she amazed me, she was the best stunt pilot I had ever seen. And I wanted to be like her in everything she did, we became best friends and even as friends she was still my inspiration. We came here to compete as a tag team and set a record for the longest tag team champions in history… we made a pact, we made a promise that we could do it. Our first match we won but the rumors began that maybe I was the weak link, but I knew that I wasn't but I didn't know that Ace didn't think that. In our last match I was pushed to my limit and during that match I could tell Ace was getting more and more frustrated, but when she was taking out and I was left to fight alone and I was beaten". Skye let out a sigh, "but I didn't think that we were done, after all the great tag teams didn't stop at one lost, but what happened next no one could expect. For my friend, my mentor, my inspiration, the could I wanted to be betrayed me!" Skye wipe the tears out of her eyes, "she beat me down, spit on me and feed me to the dogs… she betrayed me, and I want one thing I want to know if Ace is here, and I want her down to this ring immediately!" Skye looked towards the crowd and waited for 2 minutes but nothing. "I had a feeling she wouldn't be here I knew that she was too much of a chicken to come face me like a real women I knew she was too scared to come….".

" _Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta we are justice, we are the new shield",_ a loud guitar was heard playing as Ace, Razor, and Zane appeared in the crowd. Razor and Zane gave Ace a pat on the shoulder before leaving the area. Ace nodded as she made her way down from the crowd and jumped over the barricade, Ace grabbed a mic and entered the ring. "Go ahead finish your sentence because i'm right here!" Ace growled at Skye.

"You betrayed me! We made a pact does that mean anything to you!" Skye shouted.

"I didn't betray you, you were just way to weak for my liking and I had no choice but to cut off the weak link. Face it Skye you don't belong here, you are weak the only competition you have are the cruiserweights you are nothing more than a weak little girl. This ring is my yard now, and you have overstayed your welcome so get out!" Ace pointed towards the ramp.

Skye looked at Ace and frowned, "you want to know something I came out here for 2 reasons, one was see if you were still my best friend but it is obvious that you aren't my friend or sister any more!" Skye wiped the tears off her face and looked at Ace with a glare, "but that leads me to the second reason i'm here".

"And reason is that?" Ace smirked at Skye.

"Revenge!" Skye jumped up and hit Ace in the head with the mic in her hand causing Ace to drop to one knee. Ace ran back against the ropes and connected with running knee dropping Ace to the mat, Skye then entered a full mount ace and began to throw down powerful rights and lefts onto Ace as fast as she could possible can.

"Look at the kid go!" Margaret said in amazement.

"That is right Skye is beating the hell out of Ace!" Aaron shouted.

The crowd began to boo loudly as Razor and Zane came sprinting down from the crowd, running down the stairs as fast as they could. Skye took one look at two boys but keeped on throwing down punches onto Ace. The second Zane entered the ring, Skye rolled under the bottom rope and ran towards the barricade she jumped over it and rushed up the stairs and into the crowd. Ace got up and grabbed a mic.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life you hear me! I'm coming for you Skye and you will believe in our justice!" Ace yelled.

Skye only smiled as she gave a member of the crowd a hug Skye's theme began to play loudly as she held her arms over her head in victory.

"That young girl might have just made the biggest mistake of her life", Margaret said.

The show took a 3 minute commercial break, when they came back it showed Razor, Zane, and Ace walking around the arena looking for Skye when General Manager Elijah came over to them. "If you are looking for Skye than you are out of luck she has left the arena, as for you 3 since you don't have matches than I will have to ask you to leave".

"Yes sir!" Ace replied angrily.

"Also General Manager Naomi called and is offering you 3 contracts for WNW", said Elijah.

The camera went back to the ring where Omega and Marshall were already in the rings, "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is a semi finals World Heavyweight qualifier set for 1 fall! First from Miami Florida weighting at 195 pounds Omega!" Omega throw his hand onto the air with a smile. "And his opponent from Adventure Bay weighing in at 117 pounds Marshall". Marshall throw his hands into the air making the crowd cheer.

Ref Brian motioned for the bell to ring.

"And here we go the power house Omega, and the wildcard Marshall who did pin Omega last week in the tag match, who are you gonna give the edge too?" said Aaron.

"Omega is my pick to win this match", said Margaret.

"You I want Omega to win, but my heart wants Marshall to win, he is truly the kindest superstar we have on SNS and he is the second competitor to sign a contract here with us", said Margaret.

Omega currently had Marshall backed into a corner and was delivering punch after punch to Marshall's chest causing him to grunt in pain. Omega grabbed Marshall's arm and irish whipped him towards the other corner, Marshall landed back first and Omega connected with a running clothesline. Omega backed up and Marshall stumbled right into his arms, Omega lifted Marshall up throwing him across the ring with a perfect belly to belly overhead suplex. Omega went for a cover but Marshall kicked out at two. Omega lifted Marshall back to his feet and grabbed him by his throat and lifted Marshall up before throwing him over the top rope. Marshall went crashing to the floor and rolled until he came to a stop against the announce table. Omega got out of the ring and lifted Marshall back to his feet, Omega then slammed Marshall's head on the annouce table 3 times before throwing Marshall back into the ring. Omega climbed back in and lifted Marshall up, Omega slammed Marshall down unto the mat. Omega then locked Marshall in a headlock, Marshall quickly made it back to his feet and began to elbow Omega in chest. Omega realised his headlock and wrapped his arms around Marshall's. He lifted him up and throw Marshall across the ring with a german suplex.

5 minutes later Omega was still in control of the match up, Omega whipped Marshall across the ring and when he bounced back Omega kneed Marshall in the stomach causing him to grab his stomach and fall to his knees. Omega again lifted Marshall up and connected with a gutwrench powerbomb and went for a cover. Marshall kicked out at two again, Omega shook his head before lifting Marshall up into the air. He lifted him up into a powerbomb position but Marshall suddenly slammed his elbow onto Omega's head causing him to drop Marshall and hold his head. Marshall began to deliver kick after kick to Omega's leg causing him to drop down, Marshall ran back against the ropes looking for his new finishing move Wrath of the Phoenix which was a running jump kick to the skull. Omega rushed forward and lifted Marshall into the air and connected with his finisher the Omega Spinebuster.

"Omega into the cover, and Omega proving why he is the most dominating competitor on SNS!" Margaret shouted.

"The winner of this match Omega!" Omega stood up and raised his hands in victory.

"Omega beat Marshall a favorite to win the World Heavyweight Championship!

And he did it in convincing fashion!" said Selena.

The Ref held Omega's hand above his head and suddenly Omega stumbled forward as someone hit him from behind. "What the heck! It's Marsha!" shouted Aaron.

Marsha began to deliver forearm after forearm to Omega's back dropping him to one knee, Marsha ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but Omega stood back up and wrapped his arms around Marsha. Marsha connected with a head but causing Omega to let her go. Marsha then jumped up and connected with her finisher venom.

"Marsha has taken out Omega!" Margaret shouted.

Marsha turned towards Marshall who was on his hands and knees trying to get back up, Marsha walked over to one of the corners she suddenly ran forward and kicked Marshall in the face with a massive boot knocking him out. The move she now calls Mamba's Melody.

"Marsha showing that she is a competitor to watch out for", Selena said as Marsha's theme song went off. Marsha climbed to the top rope and held her hands above her head.

 **Match 1: Marshall vs Omega winner Omega match time 6 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Proton vs Julian Helms winner Proton match time 10 minutes 35 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Andrew (owned by mattwurm99) vs Carlos winner Carlos Match time 9 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Scythe Falcon vs Diamond (owned by mattwurm99) winner Scythe Falcon Match time 5 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Alex vs Brutus winner Alex match time 10 minutes 45 seconds.**

Alex grabbed a mic and smiled, "I have one question Suzy what do you know about my mommy? Why are you choosing to torment me, are you made because I have the courage to come out here and compete against bigger, stronger, and older kids. Because my mommy always told me to try my best no matter what and no matter what I will always give it my all. I'm not scared of you anymo…".

All the lights when off and Suzy appeared on the titantron she appeared to be in a graveyard sitting on her rocking horse. Bruce was behind her and Maurice was sitting next her with his sheep mask on. "Alex…. Do you know where I am? I'm in your hometown… i'm in adventure Bay but more importantly i'm with your mommy and daddy". Suzy clapped her hands and Bruce lite the lautern and held it over two graves.

"Get away from them!" Alex shouted in horror as he saw the gravestones of his parents.

"Alex calm down… I'm not gonna hurt them…. I was just talking to them… you know your mom and dad are very kind people…. They like me and wanted me to tell you something. They are very VERY upset with you, and so am I…. you see I know what you did to them you killed them! YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" Suzy climbed off her rocking horse and sat in Maurice lap crying softly.

Bruce kneeled down and gently rubbed Suzy head looking at the camera the whole time, "you made the biggest mistake of your life… Suzy was abandoned by her parents you had them all they asked for was YOUR LOVE AND YOU BETRAYED THEM! Alex I don't talk unless Suzy or mother asks me to, and know I want to tell you. Bad things happen to bad kids… and a very bad thing is gonna happen to you better hope and pray that Suzy can calm me down. Because i'm come and dest….".

"Bruce please stop", Suzy called out, Bruce turned, Suzy turned around and rubbed her eyes. "Mother warned you about your temper let me handle this". Suzy sneezed and wiped her nose. "Alex i'll see you in one day! You can expect to see me at Next Generation weather I reveal myself to you or not is my choice. Mother want's me to tell you something", Suzy kneeled down in the grass she looked at the camera then she suddenly began to throw a temper tantrum, kicking and pounding her fist on the ground. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Maurice lifted Suzy off the ground and carried her out of the frame.

Bruce looked towards the sky and nodded, "yes mother i'll tell him… mothers says bad things happen to bad kids… and I have been given the responsibility to punish you… RUN!" Bruce held the lantern up and blew out the flame.

Alex was kneeling in the ring crying his eyes out, he felt anger, fear, sadness and confusion.

They took a commercial break.

The camera came back in the locker room where Ryder had his arms around Alex, "I want my grandpa".

"I know buddy I know", Ryder replied sadly as they left.

The camera went back to the announce table.

"The question is why is she is tormenting Alex?" said Selena.

"Don't know but you can tell that she means business", said Aaron.

"Alex needs to get his head in the game, Suzy is playing mind games and if Alex's wants to survive he needs to get over them", said Margaret.

 **Match 6: Rubble vs Rocky winner by submission Rocky match time 4 minutes 56 seconds.**

" _Voice by Rev Council,_ began to play as the lights dimmed a bit Marsha appeared on stage wearing black pants and a black and red sleeveless shirt. "The following match is set for one fall introducing first from Seattle Washington weighting at 123 pounds, she is the serpent queen, the demon Marsha!" Marsha smirked as she was mostly booed by still got a couple cheers.

"She is truly a demon a cold hearted serpent, she showed her dominance as she attacked both Marshall and Omega after their match!" said Selena.

"That is right and remember the winner of this match up takes on Omega at Next Generation", said Aaron.

"Marsha is gonna destroy Dave tonight and then the two best competitors here in SNS will face off against each other for The World Heavyweight Championship!" Margaret said.

"Don't count Dave out yet", said Selena.

Marsha climbed to the top rope and held her hands over her head.

" _Too Many Lies by Sean Jenness",_ began to play as Dave appeared on stage wearing green and black shorts and green pyro went off behind him. Dave made his way down to the ring giving out high fives and fist pumps to all his new fans. "And Marsha opponent from Dublin Ireland weighting at 180 pounds Dave!" Dave slide into the ring and smiled.

At that moment Omega came down the ramp glaring at Marsha the whole time before joining the commentators at the announce table.

"Well I guess we are gonna have some company, hello Omega welcome to our table', said Aaron once Omega put on his headset.

"Pleasure to be here", said Omega still glaring at Marsha.

"Omega can I ask why you are out here?" said Selena.

"I am here to get a look at my opponent for Next Generation the Irish Brawler or that bitch Marsha", said Omega.

"Who would you like to face off against more", said Margaret.

"I would want to face off against Dave, he is the irish brawler so I would love to take him on", said Omega. "But I would also love to take on Marsha to teach her a lesson here tonight".

The bell rang and immediately Dave and Marsha tied up in the center of the ring.

10 minutes later, the match had been back and forth with neither superstar gaining an edge, currently Dave had Marsha in the corner and was delivering punch after punch to her stomach. Dave pulled Marsha out of the corner and whipped her towards the ropes, Marsha bounced off and ran into a massive axe handle strike from Dave sending her to the ground. Marsha got up and ran into another axe handle strike from Dave knocking her down again. Marsha stood up against and throw a right hand at Dave but he blocked it. He then lifted Marsha into the air with one arm dropped down to knee slamming Marsha onto his bent leg with a back breaker. Marsha let out a hiss of pain, before Dave went for a cover, Marsha barely kicked out at two. Dave grabbed Marsha's legs and held it up, Dave snapped Marsha's leg left causing her to cry out. Dave grabbed Marsha's arm and lifted her to her feet, Dave lifted Marsha onto his shoulders and ran forward he jumped into the and did a front flip not only did he drop Marsha on her back, but he also pressed all his upper body weight onto Marsha causing her to finally let out a small yell of pain, Dave had performed a rolling senton. Dave went into a cover but Marsha barely kicked out at two, Dave grabbed Marsha's shirt and with one huge tug lifted Marsha into the air in a powerbomb position and slammed her onto the mat with a massive seated powerbomb and went for a cover. Marsha kicked out at two again causing Dave to throw his hands up in shock, Dave stood up and walked back to the corner, he lifted one of his hands up causing the crowd to cheer. Marsha began to powerback to her feet and Dave rushed forward looking for his finisher luck of the irish. But Marsha used Dave's momentum against him and countered into a spinning powerslam.

"What a counter from Marsha!" said Selena.

"Using Dave's momentum against him that was incredibly smart", said Aaron.

Marsha stood back up and ran over the corner her eyes went wide and the second Dave was on his hands and knees Marsha ran towards him looking for her finisher Mamba's Melody. Dave snapped up so he was kneeling causing Marsha to run into the corner. Marsha stumbled out of it and Dave ran back against the ropes, Marsha turned around and ran right into Dave finisher luck of the irish sending her crashing throat first onto the bottom rope. Dave pulled Marsha off of the bottom rope and went for a cover.

"Dave into the cover and Marsha kicks out at two!" said Margaret clapping her hands.

Dave couldn't believe it he was on his knees with his hands rested behind his head, Dave lifted Marsha up to her feet. Marsha suddenly pushed David away from her jumped into the air and connected with a massive drop kick sending Dave crashing to the mat. Marsha ran back against ropes and went for her finisher Mamba's Melody again but Dave snapped up to his knees again causing Marsha to run back into the ropes. Dave turned around and ran back against the ropes again looking for his finisher luck of the irish. Marsha ducked under the boot they both keeped running and ran back against the ropes again. Marsha jumped up and connected with a flying clothesline sending Dave falling to the mat Marsha dropped to the mat and began to slam her forearms on the mat she slammed her fists on the mat and rested on them breathing in and out heavily. Dave stood up and so did Marsha who jumped and connected with her finisher venom.

"Marsha into the cover shoulders are down and Dave kicks out at two", said Aaron.

Marsha entered a full mount and began to beat on Dave with sharp and quick right and left hands.

"Marsha has entered a fury of rage she wants that world title more than anyone", said Selena.

"She doesn't want that title more than me believe that", said Omega.

Dave throw a punch that caught Marsha right on the jaw causing Marsha to get off her and hold her jaw in pain.

5 minutes had passed the match had reached the 20 minute mark and both superstars were laying on the mat taking huge deep breaths. The crowd were on their feet waiting to see who would be the first on on their feet, Dave and Marsha were back on their feet at the same time. Both Marsha throw a right hand and Dave throw a left hand and they got into a exchange in the center of the ring each throw the same punch as fast as they could. Dave quickly got the upper hand and backed Marsha into a corner and unloaded on her with powerful punches. Marsha was reaching her limit and Dave saw this with each and every hit. Dave lifted Marsha up into the air and slammed her down on her back, Marsha let out a hiss of pain Dave stood up and backed up into a corner. He began to pound on his chest before waiting for Marsha to get up, Dave ran forward looking for his finisher again. Marsha suddenly sprung up and connected with her finisher venom.

"Marsha from out of nowhere into the cover shoulders down and DAVE KICKS OUT!" Marsha began to slam her hands on the mat and got into the ref's face yelling at him.

"THATS A FUCKING THREE COUNT REF!" Marsha yelled in fury.

"Marsha it was a two count", said Ref Brian.

Marsha turned around and went towards the corner she waited until Dave was on his hands and knees and went for her other finisher.

"Marsha looking to end this with Mamba's melody!" said Margaret.

Marsha ran forward and again Dave counted by snapping up on her knees to doge, Marsha ran into the other corner and stumbled out. Dave got up and using the last of his strength he ran back against the ropes and towards Marsha who had just turned around.

"Dave looking for Luck of the Irish connecting!" said Selena.

Dave literally fell into the cover, "here's the cover shoulders are down… HE DID IT! DAVE IS HEADING TO NEXT GENERATION!" Dave lifted his hand in victory as his theme began to play again.

"The winner of this match Dave!" Dave Struggled to get back to his feet and when he did red Brian lifted his hand into the air.

"That is my opponent for Next Generation", Omega standing up and taking off his headset.

Omega climbed into the ring and he and Dave stared eachother down.

"Bring your A game", said Omega.

"You better believe I will", said Dave.

"Dave will take on Omega at Next Generation for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

 **Match 7: Dave vs Marsha winner Dave match time 24 minutes 50 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Twin Magic vs Shannah and Hannah winner Twin Magic match time 12 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: Marshall vs Omega winner Omega match time 6 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Proton vs Julian Helms winner Proton match time 10 minutes 35 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Andrew (owned by mattwurm99) vs Carlos winner Carlos Match time 9 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Scythe Falcon vs Diamond (owned by mattwurm99) winner Scythe Falcon Match time 5 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Alex vs Brutus winner Alex match time 10 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Rubble vs Rocky winner by submission Rocky match time 4 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Dave vs Marsha winner Dave match time 24 minutes 50 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Twin Magic vs Shannah and Hannah winner Twin Magic match time 12 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Matches for Next Generation.**

 **Misty vs Samuel vs Decker vs Sylvia TWWA Championship.**

 **Dave vs Omega World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Scythe Falcon vs Rocky Light Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Hinako Triples vs Shield Wolf Pack Championship Match.**

 **Gals on the Prowl vs Twin Magic TWWA Tag Team Championship.**

 **Alex vs Vulcan Jay United States Championship.**

 **Apollo vs Cassandra Hotshot Championship.**

 **Cruiserweight Championship Sweetie vs Aiden Larse.**

 **SNS Championship Luna (champion) vs Liz.**

 **WNW Championship Janeiro (Champion) vs Rosaletta.**

 **A/N: Alright we have reached the first pay per view event and I will be describing each match up. So here is how I will do it. I will split Next Generation into 2 chapters, The first chapter will be the championship matches for WNW and the second chapter will be the championships for SNS.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know who you think will win these matches.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We have reached the first pay per view event and here is how it will go all the matches for Wednesday Night Warriors will be described first and in part two it will be the matches for SNS.**

 **TWWA Presents….. Next Generation. Pt 1.**

 **Live from the Cross Insurance Arena in Portland Maine.**

The camera pans across the arena to show the crowd cheering as fireworks went off from the ramp. "It is electric here in Cross Insurance Arena and we here live in front of over 9000 fans, welcome to Next Generation! My name is Blythe and i'm being joined by my friend from WNW Anthony and 2 commentators from SNS Selena and Aaron". Said Blythe.

"And tonight we have 2 main event matches from WNW we have the TWWA fatal fourway match to decide who is the first TWWA Champion", said Anthony.

"And the main event for SNS the world heavyweight championship match between Omega and Dave", said Selena.

 **First 2 matches were for SNS. So I won't tell them.**

"Those were 2 great matches for SNS but now it is time for fight we have been waiting for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships", said Blythe.

"A match I have been waiting for all night", said Anthony.

"Now let's show you how these two teams came to blows", the camera faded to black as a promo began to play from the 2nd week of WNW.

The camera showed the Hinako triples dominating Decker and right when Suzan ordered to the commentators to leave. The camera switched to show the shield sitting in three chairs.

Ace: We couldn't sit by and watch as those 3 kids attacked Decker and attempted to end his career so we had to act.

The camera went back and show Suzan who turned around in slow motion and was speared by Razor.

"OH my God!" Blythe yelled.

Zane: Justice was served that night.

The camera showed the shield beating down the shield putting Suzan throw the announce table and slamming Logan on the steel steps. The camera showed the Shield again each with a look of determination on there faces.

Razor: We are justice, we are the shield.

The camera switched to show the Hinako Triples.

Suzan: The Shield talks about justice but where were they when Decker beat down my friend Riley in his first match. Where was justice when he attacked me and my brothers along with Zuma, they were nowhere to be found. They talk justice but they are biggest injustice I have ever seen.

Monty: We are gonna show the world that we are no pushovers.

Logan: Tonight we are gonna show the world that we belong here, and we will defeat the Shield.

The Camera switched back to the Shield.

Razor: We are justice and we are prove our dominance tonight against the Hinako Triples.

Zane: We are going up against two midgets and a bitch who do expect to win.

Ace: We are the new Shield that will end injustice and tonight we will walk out with the Wolf Pack Championships.

The camera switched back to the Hinako Triples.

Suzan: Tonight me and my family will show the Shield what happen when you attacks us.

Monty: Ace your a cute girl but tonight I show no mercy.

Logan: The hounds will be locked in cages.

The camera split and showed each team: Tonight we are justice!

The camera went back to the ring as Logan's theme went off, Logan appeared on the stage wearing what he wore in chapter 4 (go back and look it up). Logan smiled at the crowd before skateboarding down to the ring and launching himself off a ramp and into the ring. He stood up and gave the double peace sign at that moment. At that moment Monty's theme went off and he appeared on the stage, Monty slowly went down to the ring trying to get as many girls phone numbers as he could. Sadly he got rejected every time, he slide into the ring and gave his brother a high five. Finally Suzan's theme went off, Suzan tapped her foot to the rhythm of the beat before meeting her brothers in the ring. Each of them turned towards the crowd.

" _Sierra, hotel, india, echo, lima, delta, we are justice we are the shield",_ the crowd erupted into a sea of boos as Zane, Ace and Razor appeared from the top of the staircase. Zane dressed in black pants, black shoes and a black shirt. Ace was dressed in black pants, black shoes and a black long sleeve shirt. Finally Razor was dressed in black pants, black shoes and a sleeveless black shirt. Razor was the muscle of the group, Ace was the highflyer and Zane was the wildcard. The group made their way down the steps and climbed over the barricade. The got into the ring and stood face to face with the Hinako Triples.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships", Ref Brian held up the championship belts one in his left and 2 in his right hand. The championships were an oval shape and were midnight blue, on the belts was a picture of a white wolf howling at the moon. The straps of the belt had 2 white moons on each strap. "First from San Francisco Califomia, at a combined weight of 295 pounds Logan, Monty and Suzan the Hinako Triples". The Hinako Triples held their arms over their heads glaring at the Shield. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 478 pounds The Shield!" Each member put their fists together.

"Listen up this match will not end in chaos tags in and out of the match. Whoever is starting for their team get on now", Brian said.

"And here we go Hinako's vs The Shield", said Blythe.

"This is gonna be a good one", said Selena.

Logan was starting the match off with Zane both boys circled each other before the locked up in the center of the ring. Zane quickly throw Logan to the ground, Zane stood at 5 feet 4 inches, Logan got to his feet and ran towards Zane. Zane smirked as he bent down looking to throw the smaller boy into the with a backdrop. Logan stopped and kicked Zane in the face causing him to cover his face in pain. Logan ran back against the ropes and back towards Zane , he jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Zane's neck. Logan sent Zane flying out the ring and to the floor with a headscissors takedown. Logan pointed his hand at Zane and motioned for him to get back in the ring. Zane stood up and dusted himself off before climbing back into the ring, Logan raced forward and began to deliver kicks to the back of Zane's knee causing him to grunt. Logan jumped up and connected with a massive slap to Zane's face causing him to drop to one knee. Logan ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline, but Zane stood up and connected with a massive boot to Logan's face sending him crashing to the ground. Zane dragged Logan to his corner and tagged in the powerhouse of the team Razor. Zane lifted Logan off the ground and held his arms behind his head, Razor let out a roar before connecting with a massive slap to Logan's face. Logan fell to the mat holding his check in pain, Razor grabbed Logan by the hair and lifted him off the mat causing him to scream in pain. Razor wrapped his hand around Logan's head and throw him back into his corner, Razor ran forward and connected with a massive body splash. Right when he did it Ace tagged herself into the match, Ace entered the ring and Razor grabbed Logan's arm and irish whipped him over to Ace who connected with a massive knee to Logan's chest. Logan doubled over in pain and Ace began to stomp on Logan's stomach, Ace ran back against the ropes did a flip and landed on Logan's stomach back first. Ace then entered a full mount on Logan driving her fist as hard as she could onto Logan's forehead. Ace stood up smirked at the crowd who booed her loudly.

"Ace clearly isn't the fan favorite anymore", said Blythe.

"It is clear that she isn't after all she betrayed Skye", said Selena.

"You guys are overreacting Ace did what she had to do", said Anthony.

Ace lifted Logan up when Logan suddenly grabbed Ace's head and dropped down to his knees bringing Ace's jaw slamming onto his head. Ace stumbled back in pain when Logan raced forward and connected with a dropped kick sending Ace crashing to the mat. Logan tagged in Suzan who immediately began her assault on Ace who could only cover up. Suzan lifted Ace to her feet and connected with a massive forearm to the face, Ace stumbled back again and Suzan lifted Ace up before slamming her down onto the mat. Suzan lifted Ace back up and whipped her into her team's corner, Suzan ran forward and connected with a massive body splash then tagged in Monty. Ace feel to the mat dazed and Suzan lifted her younger brother up and throw him down onto Ace, Monty went for a cover but Ace quickly kicked out at 1. Monty ran back against the ropes looking for a running splash, Ace got to her knees and connected with a forearm to Monty's face knocking him down. Ace stood up and lifted the smaller kid onto her shoulder and ran towards her corner. She throw him into the air slamming him head first onto the top turnbuckle before running back against the ropes and connecting with a running boot to Monty's head sending him crashing to the mat. Ace tagged in Zane, Ace lifted Monty back up and held his arms behind his back. Razor slapped Zane's back tagging himself in and then Zane delivered a huge slap to Monty's head. Razor ran back against the ropes while he did that, Zane lifted Monty up so he was sitting on his shoulders. Razor jumped into the air and connected with a massive clothesline and went for a cover but Monty kicked out at two.

"Some teams have double team attacks but the Shield have triple team attacks", said Selena.

Razor lifted Monty up into the air and slammed him down onto the mat with a powerslam, Razor tagged in Ace. Razor lifted Ace up so she was standing on his shoulders, Ace then jumped off of Razor's shoulder and connected with a 450 splash and went for a cover. This time Suzan had to break up the pin, when she did Razor had ran back against the ropes and when Suzan stood up she was met with a massive spear sending her crashing to the mat.

"My God what a spear from Razor!" said Aaron.

Logan came into the ring looking to help his sister but he was meet by a spear from Razor as well sending him crashing to the mat and he rolled out the ring holding his stomach in pain. Razor left the ring and Ace lifted Monty back to his feets, Ace kicked Monty in the stomach causing him to bend over. Ace ran back against the ropes and back over to Monty, Ace jumped into the air and stomped down on Monty's heading with a curb stomp! Ace then tagged in Razor and Zane came into the ring as well.

"Get him up!" Razor ordered.

"And The Shield looking to end this match up!" said Anthony.

Ace and Zane lifted Monty onto her shoulders and slammed him down with a triple power bomb! Razor simple stepped down on Monty's chest. Ref Brian gave the three count and the Shield had won.

"5 minutes and 23 seconds!" said Anthony.

"We have crowded our first ever wolf pack tag team champions!" said Blythe.

"The Winners of the match and the new Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!" The Shield theme went off as Ref Brian handed each of them their new belts. The Shield held the titles together side by side.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" The Shield cried out.

 **Match 3: The Shield Vs The Hinako Triples Winners and New Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions! The Shield, match time 5 minutes and 23 seconds.**

They took a five minute commercial break when they came back the camera focused on the commentators.

"Welcome back to Next Generation and up next we have the Cruiserweight Championship and Sweetie had a lot to say before the match", Selena said.

The camera switched and showed Sweetie sitting in a throne in front of Selena.

"Sweetie what will it mean for you to become the first Cruiserweight Champion?" Selena asked.

"That is Queen Sweetie to you!" Sweetie snapped before smiling, "it means everything to me, the royal family of Barkingburg adopted me and ever since that day I had to compete with the princess for attention. No matter what I did or what I achieved they never noticed me. So I stole some money and got a plane ticket here just for the sole purposes of winning a championship and proving that I am not second best!" Sweetie smiled before leaving.

Her opponent Aiden Larse was already in the ring and was waiting for Sweetie, at that moment the lights dimmed and loud horns we heard, (Look up ric flair's theme song) A large spot light appeared on Sweetie who had a crown on her head. Next to her was a small boy dressed in a black suit with a mic in hand, "Ladies and Gentle boys and girls please welcome her royal highness and soon to be queen of the cruiserweights her highness Queen Sweetie!" Sweetie raised her hands into the air. She walked down to the ring and to her surprise sitting in the front row was the Queen and King of Barkingburg as well as the princess. Sweetie walked right past them with her head down.

"That girl has so much to prove tonight", Anthony said.

Once she entered the ring ref Bryan held the title up as high as he could and ring announcers Jess came out, "the following match is set for one fall and it is for the cruiserweight championship!" The championship straps were purple, the title plate was silver and had two large C's in the center of it. On each side was an silver oval with a C in it, "first from Barkingburg weighing at 85 pounds Queen Sweetie. And her opponent from San Diego California weighing at 125 pounds Aiden Larse!"

"Tonight Sweetie has to use her quickness and skill to her advantage, Aiden is a lightweight fighter from an MMA background so Sweetie needs to be careful", Aaron said.

"Are you ready?" Brian pointed towards both wrestlers they both nodded, "ring the bell!"

Aiden quickly backed Sweetie in a corner he kneed Sweetie in her stomach 5 times before pulling her out of the corner. Aiden lifted Sweetie up and slammed her down onto the mat before going for a cover. Sweetie quickly kicked out and rolled out of the ring, Aiden gave chase and slammed his forearm down onto Sweetie's back knocking her down. Aiden then lifted Sweetie up by the back of her blue shirt and with a running start he throw her into the barricade causing her to cry out in pain. Aiden lifted Sweetie up again and rolled her back into the ring, Sweetie quickly got back to her feet and held her back in pain. Aiden got up and ran over connecting with a dropkick to her back. Sweetie fell down neck first on the first rope causing her to cry out in pain again, Aiden lifted Sweetie back up and whipped her against the ropes. On the bounce back Aiden ran forward and connected with a massive clothesline, Aiden went for a cover but Sweetie kicked out at two. Aiden wrapped his arm around Sweetie's neck locking her in a headlock.

7 minutes had passed and Aiden was dominating this match up, his plan was to keep Sweetie grounded so she didn't get to use any of her highflying moves. Aiden lifted Sweetie up again and connected with a massive slap to her face causing her to fall to her knees. Aiden ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive boot sending Sweetie crashing to the mat. Aiden went for a cover and Sweetie barely kicked out at two, Aiden lifted Sweetie up and placed her in a corner, Aiden ran back to the other corner he than ran back looking for a body splash but Sweetie ducked out the way. Aiden went crashing into the corner and stumbled out of it, Sweetie jumped up and connected with a drop kick sending Aiden crashing into the corner again. Sweetie then went for a school boy roll up and Aiden kicked out at one. Aiden immediately got back to her feet and Sweetie began to connect with kicks to Aiden leg. Aiden caught Sweetie's leg and throw her into the air, on the way down Sweetie wrapped her arm around Aiden head and drove him to the mat with a ddt. Sweetie went for a cover but Aiden kicked out at two, Sweetie climbed to the top rope and jumped off looking for a crossbody but Aiden snapped up to his feet and caught Sweetie In mid air. Aiden dropped down to one knee and slammed Sweetie side first onto his elevated leg. Sweetie cried out in pain and Aiden lifted Sweetie up looking for his finisher, "Larse attack", which was a shoulder slam. Sweetie wiggled out of it and landed on her feet, she did a backflip and connected with a kick right to Aiden's head. Aiden stumbled back towards the ropes, Sweetie ran forward and jumped up and wrapped her legs around Aiden head connecting with a headscissors takedown. She then locked Royal Painmaker (if you forgot it was the figure four leglock), Aiden had no choice but to tap out.

"Sweetie did it she is our new Cruiserweight champion!" Selena shouted.

"Great work",Blythe Praised.

Just as ring announced Jess was gonna announce Sweetie won the young boy that came with Sweetie grabbed the mic. "LADIES AND GENTLE BOYS AND GIRLS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE NEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION QUEEN SWEETIE!" The boy shouted before grabbing the title from Jess and getting into the ring and gave it to Sweetie. Sweetie held the title high above her head and smiled.

"Sweetie is the new Queen of the Cruiserweights!" Anthony announced, "all hail Queen Sweetie!"

Sweetie rolled out of the ring and walking in front of the queen and king as well as the princess of Barkingburg she held the title in front of them. "YOU SEE THIS I AM THE CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Much to Sweetie's surprise The Queen hugged her.

"I know you could do it good job Sweetie", Sweetie felt tears of happiness come to her eyes as she hugged her back. Sweetie release the hug and walked to the top of the ramp before holding the title high above her head,

The took a 5 minute commercial break.

 **Match 4: Cruiserweight Championship match Sweetie vs Aiden Larse. Winner and new Cruiserweight champion Sweetie. Match time 10 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **(Next two matches are from SNS)**

"Another great showing from SNS but now WNW strikes back with two matches of our own it is time for the WNW Championship!" Said Anthony.

"That is right it is now time for the rematch between Rosaletta vs Janeiro, two weeks ago they were the last two in our first 10 kid extremely battle royal and during that match Rosaletta was attacked by the shield. I had a chance to speak with the champion tonight here is what he had to say".

The camera cut and showed Janeiro sitting in the ring, "I have yet to have a chance to prove myself, in my first match I knocked out Everest by cheating and slipping brass knuckles in my gloves. Next week the shield attacked Rosaletta that night it was embarrassing, to my honor and now the crowd doesn't like me that was never my intention tonight I plan to prove that I am good!"

The camera cut back to the ring to see Janeiro and Rosaletta in the ring, "LAdies and gentlemen the following match is for the WNW championship. First the champion from Los Angeles California weighting at 200 pounds Janeiro!" Janeiro held the title above his head and smiled. "And the challenger from Brazil Rosaletta!" Rosaletta had on an orange bra and orange pants. Janeiro gave the title to Ref Brian who held it up before handing it to a ring member. He than ordered for the bell to ring.

"And here we go Janeiro vs Rosaletta can Janeiro prove that he OH MAN WHAT RIGHT HAND!" Blythe shouted. "JANEIRO INTO THE COVER AND HE WINS IN STUNNING FASHION!"

"The winner of this match and still the WNW champion Janeiro!" Janeiro pumped his fist into the air and smiled.

"Janeiro silencing his critics tonight he just knocked out Rosaletta and he didn't have his gloves on, he did it with his bare hands, he has proven that WHAT THE HELL!" Anthony shouted. "IT'S EVEREST!"

Everest had taken down Janeiro and was pummeling with right and left hands, Janeiro could only cover up as Everest keep her assault going. Janeiro finally escaped and rolled under the bottom rope he ran and grabbed the WNW championship before running up the stage with a furious Everest right behind him.

 **Match 7: WNW championship match Janeiro vs Rosaletta, winner and still champion Janeiro match time 7 seconds.**

The show took a 3 minute commercial break and when they came back it showed Everest and Janeiro in a brawl backstage. Finally General Manager Naomi had come with Security by her side, the security separated the two of them and Naomi came between them. "That is enough so at our next pay per view event Vengeance Janeiro you will defend you WNW championship against Everest in a falls count anywhere match!"

The camera went back to the commentators.

"Everest is in for the fight of her life, Janeiro just proved that he can knock someone out without using his gloves!" Anthony said.

"Well it is time for WNW fourth match of this pay per view and it is a good one rival actors each staring in there own show now competition here in TWWA. Cassandra the Crulest kid vs Apollo the Superkid".

The camera faded and showed Apollo sitting in a chair.

"Believe it or not me and Cassandra were actual friends at one point, we grow up in the same neighborhood before she left. When we meet again on the acting scene she changed she no longer was the same girl I knew", Apollo said.

The camera switched and showed Cassandra.

"The rumor that me and Apollo were once friends is a lie, Apollo was nothing but a goody toe shoes who always wanted me to be friends with him! I hated Apollo and was glad when my family moved then I began acting and me and Apollo meet up again. He was my rival!" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra said that I took her place, you see our original show was the Adventures of Aaron and Annie but the producers thought that I should have my own show", Apollo.

"Apollo got me taken off the show because of my attitude towards the show, it took a long time but I was finally given a show where i could be me", said Cassandra.

"Tonight i'm gonna knock some sense in Cassandra and hope that my friend can come back", Apollo replied.

"Tonight i'm gonna break that goody toe shoes arm and beat him over the head with it!" Cassandra said.

The camera cut to the top of the ramp as the song, " _Superhero by Smashmouth",_ began to play and Apollo appeared on the stage with a smile on his face. Apollo wore red shorts, a yellow muscle shirt and red shows. Apollo spirited down to the ring and slide inside the ring.

The song, " _I Am The Best by 2NE1",_ the younger children began to boo as Cassandra came onto the ramp dressed in grey pants and a grey sports bra as well as grey shoes. Cassandra walked down to the ring and climbed in before standing toe to toe with Apollo.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for the Hotshot Championship!" The hotshot championship was the shape of a fire, the straps were yellow and red. The plate was orange, in black letters the words Hotshot was written on it. "First from Salt Lake City Utah weighting at 175 pounds Apollo the super kid!" Apollo turned around and raised his hands up into the air, "and his opponent from Mexico City Mexico weighting at 135 pounds Cassandra the Crulest Kid!" Ref Brian lifted title above his head he handed it to a crew member and motioned to the both of them.

"Ready?" Both kids nodded their heads, "ring the bell!"

15 minutes later in the match, "if you are just joining else welcome to TWWA first pay per view event Next Generation and right now we are having a back and forth match up between rivals Cassandra and Apollo!" Blythe announced.

Cassandra currently had Apollo on his knees and connected with kick after kick to Apollo's chest, Cassandra backed up a bit before rushing forward and connecting with a massive kick to Apollo's jaw sending him crashing to the mat. Cassandra went for a cover but Apollo kicked out at two, Cassandra grabbed Apollo's arm she lifted it up and slammed it down onto the mat as hard as she could causing Apollo to cry out. Cassandra lifted Apollo back to his feet and whipped him towards the ropes, Apollo landed back first and Cassandra ran towards him jumped into the air and connected with a massive kick to the side of Apollo's head. Apollo stumbled out the corner and Cassandra grabbed Apollo's arm. She jumped into the air and brought Apollo's arm slamming down onto her knees. Apollo cried out in pain and finally Cassandra locked in her finisher, "the cruelest lock", (cross arm breaker). Apollo stood back to his feet and with all his strength he lifted Cassandra into the air, Apollo then slammed Cassandra down onto the mat with a massive power bomb causing her to arch her back in pain. Apollo fell to his knees breathing heavily, Cassandra stood up on shaking legs. Apollo lifted Cassandra up onto his shoulders looking for his finisher superdrop. But Cassandra landed on her feet and connected with a massive super kick sending Apollo crashing down to the mat. Cassandra once again locked in her submission hold. Twisting the arm of Apollo as hard as she could causing Apollo to cry out in pain.

"This is bad very bad Apollo needs to try and get some form of elevation! Like before he lifted Cassandra up and slammed her down!" Said Blythe.

"Yes but Cassandra is doing a great job she isn't allow Apollo to roll over to lift her up!" Anthony said.

Cassandra used her leg and kept slamming it down on Apollo neck, each and every time he tried to roll over. Cassandra twisted his arm even harder, causing Apollo to now scream in pain.

"Apollo you wanna tap out!" Red Brian asked.

"NO!" Apollo shouted.

"Apollo you need to stop now or I THINK SHE BROKE HIS ARM!" Blythe cried out.

Cassandra smirked as she twisted the arm even harder causing Apollo to cry out in again and hearing a loud cracking noise! Apollo's arm was now bending in a horrible way!

"THAT'S IT RING THE BELL!" Ref Brian ordered, he than proceeded to pull Cassandra off of Apollo, "Stand in that corner and don't move!" Cassandra stood up and walked over to one of the corners. "Medical staff come here", Members of the medical staff came in and immediately looked over Apollo who was holding his injured arm in clear pain.

Brian whispered something to Jess who nodded and picked up her mic, "Ladies and Gentle Referee Brian has called an immediately end to this match do to an injury. Meaning the winner of this match by submission and the new Hotshot Champion Cassandra!"

The younger children began to boo as Cassandra began her celebration, ref Brian gave Cassandra the title and held it high above her head.

"Cassandra has won the question of the matter is how serious is Apollo's injury!" Selena said.

"Give credit to Red Brian he immediately stopped the match once Apollo was injured!" said Aaron.

"Also give some credit to Apollo who refused to tap out", said Blythe.

"But that doesn't matter we have a brand new Hotshot Champion!" said Anthony.

Cassandra walked over to Apollo who was resting in one of the corner's holding his arm in pain as medical staff were looking over him. She bent down and held the title out in front of him, "I told you that I was gonna win and break your damn arm and I did!"

Cassandra stood up and left the ring.

 **Match 8: Hotshot Championship match Apollo vs Cassandra winner and new Champion Cassandra. Match time 19 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **(Match 9 is the last match for SNS and it is their main event Omega vs Dave)**

"Congratulations to (like i'm gonna tell you who one) for becoming the brand new world heavyweight champion", said Selena.

"And it is time for the main event for WNW the fatal fourway to decide our new TWWA champion and it is a fatal fourway! The rules are very simple there are no countout no disqualification and the first boy or girl to get a pin is the winner! Now let's hear from each of our four contestants!"

The camera switched and showed Decker in a workout routine he started with push ups.

Decker: I was 6 when my mom died I went and live my grandmother and the only way we earned enough to live was I had to enter kid fighting and I had to win. That made me stronger, but I never had strength I needed. I was strong but mentally I was weak it stayed that way until I found my lord Jesus Christ.

The camera switched and showed Decker sitting on a bench reading his bible.

Decker: Isaiah 40:31 but those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles they will run and not be weary, they will walk and not be faint.

The camera showed clips of Decker's first match with Riley.

Decker: The weak will die and the strong will survive my opponents have weak and tonight is no difference tonight I am gonna win that title. I have soar to the top of the food chain here and I am gonna win this match up!

The camera showed Decker and he slammed his fist on the ground, he looked up with a determined look on his face.

The camera switched and showed Samuel sitting in a chair.

Samuel: Becoming the first TWWA champion will be a huge honor for me, no one is gonna take that title for me. And you better believe when I win the first person I give a title shot to will be my best friend Ryder.

The camera switched and showed a clip of Sylvia jumping rope.

Sylvia: Understand this no one is more athletic than me, I play basketball, soccer, field hockey, ice skating, cross country you name I do it. I am the captain of so many different teams it is ridiculous. Tonight to can expect me to dominate this matchup, and I am personally gonna end Misty's career tonight!

The camera went back and showed Misty punching a punching bag.

Misty: Sylvia is gonna wish she hadn't said what she said about Cat I am gonna break her arm and make her tap out and win the TWWA championship and if I lose I will join Cat on SNS.

The camera went to the stage and the song, _Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson,_ Sylvia appeared on the stage wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with the world BAddest Bitch in Wrestling written on shirt. Sylvia made her way down to the ring flipping off the fans as she went, she got into the ring and held her hands high above her head. The song, _Lost in the Moon,_ began to play the lights dimmed a bit and Misty appeared on the stage. Misty walked to the ring and slide under the bottom rope staring at Sylvia the whole time. The song, _Retaliation by CFO$,_ began to play and Samuel appeared on the stage wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt with the words. Paw Patrol Is Here to help written on it. Samuel walked down the ramp high flying all the fans he could before sliding into the ring. Finally a loud wolf howl was heard followed by the song, _Set me Free by Marcus Mcfarlin_ , began to play and Decker appeared on the stage. Decker walked down to the ring and climbed in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is a fatal fourway match for the TWWA championship match set for one fall! Introducing first from the amazon weighting at 210 pounds the blackwolf Decker! Next From Miami Florida weighing at 135 pounds Sylvia! Next from Belize the lovely Misty! And last from Adventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds, Samuel Wong!" Ref Brian held the title high above his head, the title plate was gold with TWWA written in big black letters. The straps were black.

"And here we go Decker vs Misty vs Sylvia vs Samuel for the TWWA championship!" Blythe said.

Brian called for the bell to ring and the battle began.

Misty immediately went after Sylvia locking her in a corner and began to deliver powerful punches to her stomach. Meanwhile Decker and Samuel were exchanging punches in the center of the ring, Decker rushed forward and took down Samuel.

15 minutes later, currently only Misty and Silvia were standing Decker was lying outside the ring after taking a steel chair to the skull and so was Samuel. Sylvia was holding a steel chair and was begging Misty to come at her, Misty kept her distance finally Sylvia had enough and rushed forward swinging the chair. Misty ducked causing the chair to bounce off the top rope and out of Sylvia hands. Misty then wrapped her arms around Sylvia waist and lifted her up, Misty slammed Sylvia on the ground and went for a cover. At that moment Decker was back in the ring and wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and lifted her up he fell backwards throwing Misty across the ring with a perfect german suplex. Misty landed on her back and rolled out of the ring, she stood up and ran into a huge drop kick from Samuel sending her crashing head first into the steel steps. Samuel rolled back into the ring and slammed his forearm onto Decker's back causing him to stumble and fall. With Sylvia help they began to gang up on Decker. They backed him up against the ropes, Samuel ran back against the ropes to gain a bit of momentum. Right when Decker throw Sylvia down, Samuel connected with a massive boot to his skull sending Decker over the top ropes and to the floor below. Sylvia climbed to the top rope and jumped off looking to take Decker down with a cross body but Decker countered but catching Sylvia in mid air. Decker slammed Sylvia onto the ground before looking towards Samuel. Decker climbed back into the ring but Samuel was immediately back on the assault connecting with forearm after forearm to Decker's back to keep him down. Meanwhile Misty had ran back to the other side and tackled Sylvia she began to beat down on the girl. Once she was done she walked over to the side of the ring and looked under it Misty then pulled out a table much to the crowds enjoyment. Misty took said table and set it up so one end was against the barricade and the other end on the floor. Misty lifted Sylvia up by her hair and grabbed the bottom of Sylvia shorts. Misty ran towards the table dragging Sylvia with her, she went to throw Sylvia throw the table. Suddenly Sylvia reversed and throw Misty against the table but it didn't break. Sylvia took a couple steps back and ran downs Misty looking for a spear. Misty ran forward and connected with a running kick to Sylvia's head knocking her down. Right when she did Decker came running over and lifted Misty up and off her feet he ran towards the table and slammed Misty through it.

"And Misty goes through the table!" Blythe shouted in glee.

Decker turned around and was hit over the head with a steel chair from Sylvia dropping Decker to the ground. Sylvia began to beat on Decker with the steel chair, Samuel rolled under the bottom rope and knocked Sylvia down with a forearm to the small of the back. Samuel walked over to the announce table.

"You four might wanna move!" Samuel said with a smile before he took off the top and moved the monitors off the table he rolled Sylvia onto the announce table. Samuel stood on top of the announce table and lifted Sylvia up to her feet. He kicked Sylvia in the stomach and hooked both of her arms, Samuel smirked and fell backwards driving himself and Sylvia though the table with his new finisher Dirty Deeds (double hook DDT)

"Samuel and Sylvia through the announce table!" Selena cried out.

After 2 minutes Samuel finally stood back to his feet as did Decker. Samuel and Decker rolled into the ring and began to trade punches in the center of the ring. Finally Samuel landed a massive punch to Decker's head causing him to stumble back, Samuel ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive clothesline dropping Decker to the mat. Samuel lifted Decker up and got him in position for dirty deeds. Decker counted by wrapping his arms around Samuel's legs and lifted him up. Decker ran towards on of the corner and slammed him into it, Samuel stumbled out and Decker lifted him up onto his shoulders looking for his finisher Dakota, but when Decker spun around Samuel wiggled out of it. Samuel spun Decker around and kicked Decker in the stomach and connected with Dirty deeds!

"Samuel into the cover and Misty breaks up the pin!" said Aaron.

Samuel stood up and throw a punch at Misty but she ducked and ran back against the ropes, on the bounce back she connected with a massive heel kick. Samuel dropped to his knees and Misty ran back against the ropes and connected with another massive kick. Misty went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two, Misty grabbed Samuel's arm and locked in ocean wrapped (cross face submission).

"Misty has it locked in will Samuel tap out?" said Blythe.

Decker had finally recovered from Samuel's move and broke up the submission, Decker lifted Misty up by waist and throw her into the air with a german suplex. Misty landed on her feet, she jumped into the air and connected with a massive kick to the side of Decker's head. Decker dropped to one knee and held the side of his with his hand, Misty ran towards the ropes and connected with another kick to Decker's head taking him down. Misty suddenly dropped to the mat doing a perfect split, right as Samuel had tried to hit her with a clothesline. Samuel bounced off the ropes and ran back right into a massive jumping knee from Misty. Misty smiled as the crowd began to chant her name, Misty climbed to the top rope looking for a leg drop on Samuel. But this time Decker ran over and scaled the top rope and lifted Misty up into the air and dropped her down on the mat with a massive superplex.

"Decker into the cover and Misty some how kicked out!" Aaron shouted in disbelief.

Decker stood up and looked down at Misty with surprise, suddenly the crowd went nuts Decker turned around was knocked down to the mat by Brian T!

"What the hell it's Brian T!" Blythe shouted.

Brian T took Decker outside the ring and lifted Decker up he took a running start and slammed Decker onto the barricade sending him crashing through it and into the crowd. Brian T entered a full mount on Decker and began to beat on him with powerful right and left hands. Brian T then began to deliver elbows to the top of Decker's head busting him open blood began to pour from Decker's head and finally security came and grabbed Brian T.

"What the hell is he doing!" Blythe asked.

Brian T escaped from the referee and slide a pair of brass knuckles on his fist and ran back over to Decker. Brian connected with a massive punch sending Decker collapsing to the mat in a pool of his own blood.

"Why on earth did Brian T just do that!" Blythe asked.

The camera went back to the ring as Sylvia lifted Misty up onto her shoulder and connected with her finisher go to sleep. Suddenly she was spun around by Samuel Wong who kicked her in the stomach and hooked both her arm. He connected with his finisher Dirty Deeds and went for a cover.

"Samuel into the cover 1.2.3 HE DID IT! SAMUEL DID IT HE'S THE NEW CHAMPION!"

"The winner of this match and the NEW TWWA CHAMPION SAMUEL WONG!"

Ref Brian lifted Samuel's hand up in the air in victory before handing him the TWWA championship which Samuel gladly took it and lifted it high above his head.

"Samuel is the brand new TWWA champion!" Blythe yelled.

Samuel held the title high above his head and blue pyro erupted from the stage.

 **Match 10: TWWA Championship Match Samuel vs Sylvia vs Misty vs Decker. Winner and new champion Samuel. Match time 23 minutes 45 seconds.**

A/N: I'm not gonna do a show recap for this chapter, all do that at the end of part two of this event.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of it.

Sorry for the long wait i'll get part two out next week or less.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright I know that I said that all matches were gonna be described but that is gonna change I will not be describing Gals on the Prowl vs Twin Magic. Honestly the only reason that is a match is because I needed tag team champions and all the best tag teams were made after I made the rosters. And that was after I started writing this chapter.**

 **Also someone made this point and I came to this decision, whenever a finish is hit unless it is an extremely rare occasion it is an automatic win. Since the WWE have a horrible habit of finisher not ending a match and people kicking out like they are regular moves. I don't want my story like that. Signature moves are powerful moves that can be kicked out of.**

 **Next Generation Part 2.**

 **Match one: Gals on the Prowl (aka Katie and Cali) vs Twin Magic. Winner and new Tag Team Champions Twin Magic match time 15 minutes 24 seconds.**

"That was a wonderful opening match for this pay per view but now it is time for our United States Championship match Alex vs Vulcan Jay and this is gonna be exciting!" Blythe said.

"Yep Alex may be the youngest competitor we have but he has proven he can hold his own against the best of them!" said Aaron.

Alex was already in the ring when suddenly all the lights went off and Suzy appeared on the titantron with her lantern lite. "Alex we're finally here!" Suzy blew out the candle and the song, " _Live in Fear",_ began to play as Suzy appeared on stage behind her was Bruce and Maurice with his sheep mask on. Slowly Suzy lead her brothers down to the ring as the crowd clapped along with the rhythm of the beat.

"Finally after what seemed like forever Alex is now face to face with his tormentors!" Selena said.

"Who are these guys?" Blythe asked.

"They showed up on SNS and have been tormenting Alex with the death of his parents!" Aaron informed.

Finally they stopped at the bottom of the ramp and Suzy went ahead and blew out the flame in the candle, the lights went off and when they turned back on. Only one light was on and pointed in the ring as Suzy sat on the mat with a piece of paper in her hand as well as a mic. "Hello Alex we finally meet… are you happy to see me of course you are. Who wouldn't be glad to meet me, so allow me to introduce myself my name is Suzy B Wyatt!" Suzy turned around and pointed towards Bruce and Maurice who were waiting outside the ring. "And those are my big brothers, you know Alex I have been here watching you and waiting for the day mother allowed me to come down and say hello. You see Alex mother is never wrong…. No no no no no no no no no no mother is NEVER wrong! And she told me a story a long time ago! A story about a little boy named Alex who did something so bad that it should never be spoken of!" Suzy stood up and walked so she was now only a foot away from Alex. "Oh Maurice come here please!" Once Maurice was in the ring Alex's eyes widened in fear at the size of the boy he stood at 6 feet 8 inches. "Maurice I can't read very well can you please read this out loud!"

Maurice slowly lifted the sheep mask enough so he could speak, "Sunday January 12, boy burns his mother and father alive in a tragic fire. Eyewitnesses say that the fire was started by a young boy playing with matches!" Maurice put the mask back on and left the ring.

"Thank you Maurice…. Alex why did you do it… Alex why you had two great parents and you decided to kill them! You thought it was a great idea to take the lives of the people who give you life! It's all your fault!"

Alex punched Suzy right in her face and began to pound on her as hard as he could, he had enough of this girls mind games.

"And Alex finally fighting back, and look at the little man go!" Aaron shouted.

At that moment Bruce had climbed into the ring and he two was 6 feet 8 inches he lifted Alex off of Suzy and slammed him down on the mat. At that same moment Maurice throw off his sheep mask in rage revealing red hair and a twisted face. Together both boys began to beat down on Alex.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT IT'S 2 ON 1 BUT IT MIGHT AS WELL BE 4 ON 1 LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE BOYS!" Bruce lifted Alex back up and whipped him towards the ropes. When Alex bounced back Bruce and Maurice together delivered massives boots to Alex's skull sending him crashing down to the mat. Bruce slapped Maurice on the back and together they lifted Alex up and slammed him back down with a double chokeslam. Suzy whistled loudly getting both boys attention, Suzy sat down in front of Alex and gentle placed her hand on his cheek wiping off some of his tears. Suzy held her hand out and Bruce give her the mic back.

"You have been very naughty Alex and this what happens to naughty kids but don't worry i'll but you back together I promise!" Suzy lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Maurice left and walked over to the steel steps. With Bruce's help they set them up in the corner, next the grabbed Alex and lifted him back to his feet. Alex attempted to escape but a simple slap to the face but Bruce knocked him down, Bruce and Maurice each grabbed on his arms and with pure force they throw Alex head first into the steel steps knocking him out. Suzy walked over and lifted Alex's limp body up and held him in position for her finishing move she called "Mother Abigail!" (look up kiss of death, or bray wyatts finisher for what this move looks like!" Suzy then slammed Alex headfirst into the steel steps and now Alex head was leaking blood. The crowd who was booing fiercely now began to cheer, as Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble and Zuma came sprinting down the ramp.

"AND FINALLY HERE COMES BACKUP!" Selena screamed.

Suzy kneeled on the ground and held her arms open, "FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS!" The lights turned on and when they came back on Suzy and her brothers had disappeared out of the ring.

Marshall was motioning to the back for medical people, soon along with General Manager Elijah many different medical personnel came down. The show than took a much needed commercial break.

The camera show Blythe with a worried expression on her face. "Um regarding Alex, as we speak he is being taken to a local hospital. Our ringside doctor was able to stop the bleeding and Alex is gonna be away for a while".

"Also because of this members of the Paw Patrol are truly enraged. So on the next SNS our main event is gonna be Chase, Marshall, and Rubble vs The now called Wyatt Family!" said Aaron.

"Also GM Elijah said that if the Wyatts lose than they will be fired!" Selena added.

"However will need to have a US title match", said Blythe.

Vulcan Jay was waiting in the ring for someone to take on, " _In the End",_ began to play and the crowd went nuts as Cat appeared on the stage.

"And this match just got 10 times better the one and only Cat is here and ready for a match!" Anthony said.

"Cat won his debut match in under a minute and his mat against Samuel ended in a draw, Cat might just be the most athletic competitor we have here!" Selena said.

Once cat got into the ring Ref Helen held up the US Title, (look up wwe US Title), "Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is for the United States Championship! Introducing first from Belize weighing at 200 pounds Cat! And his opponent weighing at 180 pounds Vulcan Jay!"

"Boys are ready?" Ref Helen asked.

"Yes ma'am!" They both replied.

"Ring the bell!"

Cat and Vulcan Jay immediately locked up in the center of the ring, slowly Cat managed to push Vulcan back into the corner. Cat let go of Vulcan Jay before landing a shape kick to his chest causing him to double over. Cat grabbed Vulcan by his head and slammed him down on the mat before going for a quick cover. Vulcan kicked out of the pin before the ref could get a count, Vulcan was quick to get back to his feet. Cat grabbed Vulcan's arm and whipped him towards the ropes, on the bounce back Cat spun around looking for a heel kick but Vulcan ducked and keeped running. Cat turned around and Vulcan Jay jumped onto the second rope did a backflip and connected with a springboard crossbody and went into a cover. Cat kicked out at 1 and Vulcan locked Cat in a headlock. Cat immediately powered back to his feet and pushed Vulcan into the ropes, he bounced back and Cat lifted him and dropped him down to the mat with a massive drop kick.

15 minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us you have messed an amazing back and forth battle between Cat and Vulcan Jay for the United States Championship!" Blythe said.

In the ring Cat currently had taken the upper hand and locked Jay in a Guillotine Choke, Vulcan began to deliver punches to Cat's side trying to break the hold. Cat tightened the hold causing Vulcan's body to get weaker as he lost his breath. Vulcan dropped to his knees feeling his body going limp, Vulcan powered back up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Cat's legs. Vulcan slammed Cat down on the mat causing him to release the hold, Vulcan and Cat both laid on the mat taking deep breaths. Finally both boys got back to their feet and began to exchanged punches in the center of the ring. Cat began get the upper hand and delivered more powerful punches sending Vulcan stumbling back into a corner. Cat ran back to the other corner and ran towards Vulcan Jay connecting with a massive body splash, he than ran back against the ropes right as Vulcan stumbled out of the corner. Cat jumped into the air and wrapped his arm around Vulcan Jay's neck and dropped him down to the mat with a DDT and went for a cover. Vulcan kicked out at two and Cat walked over to the corner, he kneel down and grabbed the second rope and waited for Vulcan to get up.

"Cat looking to end this with a spear!" Aaron said.

Vulcan finally stood up and Cat raced forward looking for his finisher the spear but Vulcan saw this and dodged it at the last second. Sending Cat flying under the second rope and crashing to the mat, Vulcan Jay looked down at Cat and ran back against the ropes he ran towards Cat and jumped over the top rope and connecting with corkscrew senton (look it up). Vulcan lifted Cat up and rolled him back into the ring, Vulcan climbed onto the apron and grabbed the top rope, he jumped on top of it looking for a springboard splash and connected with it. Vulcan went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two, Vulcan lifted Cat up and dragged him over to the corner. He lifted Cat up and set him on the top turnbuckle, Vulcan Jay jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Cat he than brought Cat down onto the mat back first with a frankensteiner (look it up).

"Frankensteiner connecting and now Vulcan climbing to the top rope looking to finish this!" Selena said.

Vulcan climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped off looking for his second finisher Swanton Bomb, Cat rolled out the way causing Vulcan to land on his back. Using the ropes Cat got back to his feet and so did Vulcan, Cat raced forward looking for another spear but Vulcan kicked Cat in the stomach causing him to drop to one knee. Vulcan wrapped his arm around Cat's neck and lifted his other arm.

"Vulcan looking for the Twist of Jay!" Anthony said.

Vulcan twisted around looking to drive Cat down to the mat, Cat escaped at the last second causing Vulcan to land on his back. Cat ran back against the ropes and right when Vulcan stood up and turned around he was meet by a massive spear from Cat.

"Spear connecting Cat into the cover! 1.2.3 Cat wins!" Aaron said.

"The winner of this match and the New United State's Champion! Cat!" Cat collapsed to the mat holding up one of his hands. With the help of Ref Helen Cat stood up and gladly took the US title from her and held it high above his head. Cat look down at Vulcan Jay and helped him up before offering him his hand to shake. Vulcan nodded and the crowd cheered as the two boys shook hands in the center of the ring.

 **Match 2: Cat vs Vulcan Jay for The United States Championship. Winner and New United States Champion Cat. Match time 22 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **(matches 3 and 4 we're WNW)**

"Two great matches from WNW but now it is time for our SNS championship match Liz vs Luna", said Aaron.

"Yep and going into this match up Liz had a lot of things to say let's take a look", the camera cut to Liz sitting in chair.

"Marshall is my younger brother he mean the world to me, but there is a major difference between me and him while Marshall maybe carefree but me I am extremely serious!" The camera switched and showed Liz training. "I am here for that SNS championship because as SNS champion I am the face of the show. We need someone who isn't afraid to speak and isn't shy unlike Luna I am a brave, confident and a true fighter!" Camera showed Liz again with a smirk on her face, "tonight Luna is going to lose her title and I am gonna be the face of the Saturday Night Superstars!"

The camera showed the ring and then it went backstage into Luna's personal locker room where Luna was sitting nervously when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", the door opened revealing Misty.

"Hey Lu you ready my friend", Misty asked sitting down in the extra chair, the champion's room came equipped with a TV, a mini refrigerator and a shelve for the championship belt.

"No so well Misty", Luna sighed, "after watching Liz's promo maybe I should just give her the title".

"Come on Luna don't be like that my friend you won that title in a great match against 3 other people, you took a chair shot that busted you open and you still won the match up. You need to believe in yourself", Misty reached over and gentle gripped her shoulder. Luna cheered up a bit but then on the TV it showed Liz on her way down to the ring.

"You can stay in here and watch my match if you want there plenty of water and stuff in the refrigerator", Luna stood up and grabbed the championship before putting it around her waist and made her way to the ramp.

Misty nodded before laying back in the chair, she had sometime before her match and this was the way to wait for a match.

The camera switched back to the ring as Liz was waiting for Luna to come out, at that moment the lights dimmed and the song " _I belong",_ from the pup star movie began to play and Luna came onto the stage receiving a huge pop from the crowd. (A pop in wrestling turns is when the crowd cheers loudly for someone, a negative pop is when the crowd boos a superstar) Luna smiled as she held the championship high above her head. Luna walked down the ramp high fiving the fans as she went. Once she got in she handed the title to Helen.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for the SNS championship! First the challenge from Adventure Bay weighing at 125 pounds Liz!" Liz was wearing pink shirt with a yellow skull and a yellow skirt with pink wrestling boots. (she has short shorts underneath the skirt) Liz had X tattoo's all over her body. "And the champion from Alaska weighing at 95 pounds Luna!" Luna was wearing a blue shirt with a wolf on it and blue shorts as well as blue shoes.

"Are you ready?" Helen asked both of them.

"Ready to beat this bitch!" Liz said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am", Luna simple said.

"Ring the bell!"

Liz immediately back Luna up in the corner and began to deliver sharp punches to Luna's face causing her to cover up. Liz dragged luna out of the corner and dropped her to the mat with an armdrag. Liz entered a full mount of Luna and began to beat down on her with powerful right and left hands.

7 minutes later.

Liz was still in control of the match up but couldn't quite put Luna away she had a lot of fight in her, Liz currently had Luna in a corner and had her boot on her throat she began to choke her. She removed her boot at a count of 4 Liz grabbed Luna by her head and slammed her head first onto the mat. Liz rolled Luna over and went for a cover but Luna kicked out at two, Liz stood up and walked around Luna stomping on her limps while she went. Liz jumped into the air dropping an elbow down Luna chest before going for another cover. Luna kicked out again but when she did Liz wrapped an arm around Luna's head and began to choke her out. Luna began to drag her way over to the bottom rope. Finally she reached the ropes and grabbed it getting a rope break, Liz let go and stood up she walked back a couple feet and watched as Luna used the ropes to get up when she was standing. Liz ran towards her looking to clothesline her out of the ring, Luna bent down and when Liz was right in front of her. She snapped her body up lifting Liz up in the process sending her flying out of the ring and crashing to the floor below.

"Great move by the champion and now she has time for a breather", said Selena.

Luna looked down at Liz she stood up and ran back against the ropes she ran towards Liz and jumped into the air she did a flip and landed on top of Liz earning cheers from the crowd. Luna grabbed Liz and rolled her back into the ring, Liz stood up and went for a roundhouse kick but Luna ducked. She ran back against the ropes and when she bounced off she ran towards Liz she jumped into the air and connected with a a kick to Liz face. She stood up and ran back against the ropes and did the same thing. Liz stood up a bit dazed and Luna grabbed Liz from behind on hand on her back and on her leg. Luna lifted Liz up and throw her over her head with an exploder suplex causing Liz to do a flip and land face first on the mat. Luna walked over to one of the corners and began to smile as the crowded chanted her name. Liz finally stood up in the corner and Luna ran forward towards her looking for her finisher blue moon. (which was a running boot) Liz rushed out of the corner and connecting with a drop kick to Luna sending her crashing to the mat. Liz waited until Luna was kneeling and ran back against the ropes looking for a running knee, Luna stood up and lifted Liz into the air spun around and slammed her onto the mat with a spin out sitout powerbomb her signature move she called Howling Wolf. Luna went for a cover and to her surprise Liz kicked out at two.

"The champion is disbelieve that her challenge just kicked out!" said Blythe.

Luna stood up and looked around as the crowd began to chant her name, she waited until Liz was standing up against the corner. She ran forward looking for Blue moon one more time but again Liz raced out the corner and connected with another drop kick sending Luna crashing to the mat once again, Liz then lifted Luna up to her knees and locked in her finishing submission the X Lock.  
(Okay one thing Mattwurm your finisher you had for Liz didn't make sense to me so I found a submission that best describes what you gave me). Which was a Gogoplata (look it up), Luna tried to hold on but she had no choice but to tap out.

"We have a new SNS champion!" shouted Aaron.

The crowd booed as the fan favorite Luna lost, Liz let go and held her hands up in victory.

"The winner of this match and new SNS champion Liz!" Ref Helen landed Liz the championship which she hugged tightly to her chest.

 **Match 5: Luna vs Liz SNS championship match. Winner and New SNS champion Liz. Match time 11 minutes 54 seconds.**

After a 5 minute commercial break the song _Underverse-Overwrite,_ began to play as a boy dressed in Black pants, black gloves and a grey shirt with a scythe on it. He had blond hair and grey colored eyes. This boy's name was Scythe Falcon, he made his way down to the ring and climbed into the ring. Next the song, _Heal The World by Michael Jackson_ , began to play followed by green pyro. Rocky appeared on stage wearing green shorts, green boots and a green sleeveless shirt with the recycling logo on it. He climbed into the ring and stood across from Scythe.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for the Light heavyweight championship!" Ref Helen lifted the title above her head, (look up the light heavyweight championship from UFC and replace UFC with TWWA) "Introducing first from Adventure Bay weighing at 125 pounds he is the submission specialist Rocky! And his opponent from Brooklyn New York weighing at 200 pounds he is the Path of Darkness Scythe Falcon!"

"Boys are you ready?" Helen asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Ring the bell!"

Rocky and Scythe circled each other before meeting in the center of the ring, Rocky immediately transitioned into a side headlock. Scythe placed his hands on Rocky's back and pushed him towards the ropes, Rocky bounced off ran right into a knee from Scythe causing him to double over. Scythe grabbed Rocky by his hair and dragged him over to the corner, he than began to slam Rocky's head on the top turnbuckle. He stopped once Ref Helen reached a count of 4, he placed Rocky in the corner and then began to land punches to Rocky's mid section. Scythe backed up to the center of the ring before running forward and connecting with a massive body splash causing Rocky to stumble out of the corner. Scythe kicked Rocky in the stomach causing him to double over and ran against the ropes he ran towards Rocky. He did a front flip over rocky and in the process he grabbed Rocky's head and flipped him over with a neckbreaker. Scythe went for a quick pin but Rocky kicked out.

10 minutes later Scythe was heavily in control of the match up with Rocky only able to lock in a couple of his submission holds. Scythe whipped Rocky into the corner, Rocky landed back first and Scythe ran towards him looking for a massive body splash but Rocky dashed out of the corner and connected with his signature move Green Day (the running knee) into his finishing submission the fujiwara armbar!

"Rocky from out of nowhere with his finisher combination of Green Day and Recycle he las it locked in the center of the ring!" Selena said.

Scythe held on as long as he could but he had no choice but to tap out!

"The winner of this match by Submission and the new Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky!" Rocky let go of the hold and held his hands up in victory as Helen gave him the title.

Rocky had left backstage when the lights suddenly went out a bright spot light appeared on Scythe and a falcon mask was in the ring. On the titantron was a boy wearing a grey hat.

" _You are lost…. I can put you back together join me!"_ The lights turned back on and Scythe lifted the mask up and went backstage.

 **Match 6: Scythe Falcon vs Rocky winner and new Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky. Match time 10 minutes 45 seconds.**

(Match 7 and 8 where for WNW)

 **Main Event for SNS Dave vs Omega for the World Heavyweight Championship.**

"And now it is time for SNS main event for our most important championship The World Heavyweight Championship let's take a lot at our two competitors", said Selena.

The camera showed Dave sitting in a chair.

"My parent's died when I was just a young man I had no other family so I had to work I found a job at a construction site and the workers provided me with a small shack that I called home but it didn't quite feel the same. When I found out about TWWA I knew that this was my chance to leave my dream as a fighter. I fell in love with Connor McGregor and I wanted to be like him so I saved about 12 weeks worth of checks and brought a plane ticket to america. There I received a great surprise waiting there was the one and only Sheamus as well as a couple other superstars. They bought me my gear and are paying for my hotel rooms until I get my first check", the camera switched and showed Dave in the gym.

"Tonight I am gonna prove that I deserve to be here and tonight i'll make history as this company's first ever World Heavyweight Champion! I hope your ready Omega because this Irish boy is gonna kick your ass up and down the ring tonight!"

The camera switched and showed Omega.

"I was trained by the iconic goldburg to wrestle and just like him I am the most dominating force here in TWWA, and I will be the top star on Saturday Night! I beat Brian T a bigger competitor in seconds and fan favorite Marshall in minutes. Tonight is no difference I don't care if Dave is strong because I am a lot stronger!" The camera switched and showed Omega training with Goldberg.

"Tonight I will become the first ever World Heavyweight Championship and once I get that title you will never take it from me!"

The camera switched again and showed Dave smirking.

"Tonight Omega is gonna find out why I am the best, because I have the heart and will to fight until I become champion!"

The camera switched and had Dave on one have of the screen and Omega on the other side, "Tonight I will become the World Champion!" Both boys yelled at once.

" _Too Many Lies by Sean Jenness",_ began to play as Dave appeared on stage wearing black shorts with a green line running down the side. A black shirt with a green star on it, and green boots. The crowd cheered as Dave put his arms over his head and there was an explosion of green pyro. Dave made his way down to the ring high fiving his fans, and much to his surprise a young boy held out a notebook and pen asking for his autograph. Dave smiled before signing the paper, Dave look off his shirt and gave it to the young boy before ruffling his hair.

"Dave showing he is one of our fan favorites so glad that no matter what he is coming back to Saturday Nights", said Selena.

"So what you have Dave we have a lot more superstars on our show", said Anthony.

"Why could that Overdrive guy come along instead of you!" Aaron said.

"Why could that sweet Margaret come she is the best commentator on Saturday nights!" Anthony and Aaron glared at each other.

"Boys can you just calm down!" Blythe interrupted.

Dave stood in the ring waiting for Overdrive at that moment, " _Outertale Megalovania",_ began to play as Omega appeared on the stage wearing red shorts, red wrestling boots. Omega made his way down to the ring looking at Dave the whole time the second he got into the ring both boys meet in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Ref Helen separated the two boys before holding up the title. (look up wwe world heavyweight championship) "First born in Dublin Ireland weighing in at 180 pounds The Irish Brawler Dave!" Dave held his hands above his head with a smile on his face the crowd gave him a major pop. "And his opponent from Miami Florida weighing at 195 pounds Omega!" Omega raised his hands into the air earning a pop from the crowd.

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA",

"Let go Dave/ O ME GA". The crowd chanted half of the crowd was cheering for Omega and half the crowd was cheering for Dave.

"This place is going nuts Omega v Dave guys and gals who is your favorite to win!" Blythe asked.

"I have to go with the guy I choose to win the World Heavyweight championship I gotta go with Omega!" said Aaron.

"My choice is Dave", said Selena, "from the second I saw him I know this company has a keeper Dave is truly a great young man who has the fight to be the greatest champion in this company!"

"My choice is Omega", said Anthony.

"Dave are you ready!" Helen asked pointing at Dave who nodded back, "Omega are you ready!" Omega's red eyes had a look of determination in them he slowly nodded his head. "RING THE BELL!"

Omega and Dave slowly walked around the ring staring at each other, each boy having only one thought on their mind how do I become the world champion. Finally both boys rushed towards each other locking up in the center of the ring. Omega had the slight upper hand in strength and backed him up against the ropes. Omega began to connect with massive shoulder rams to his midsection, he stopped once the ref reached a count of 4. He back up and Dave exploded out of the corner and landed a straight right causing Omega to stumble a bit. Dave saw his chance he raced forward and wrapped his arms around Omega's legs and lifted him up. He ran forward and slammed Omega in the corner and began to connect with powerful right and left hands. Dave keeped going even after the 5 count causing Helen to step in and back him up.

"Dave this is your one and only warning you have to get him out the corner or from against the rope in 5 seconds if you do not do that then you will be disqualified understand!" Dave nodded his head he turned around and Omega lifted Dave off his feet and took him down deliver powerful right hand left hands to Dave's head. Dave covered up finally Omega stood up and lifted Dave to his feet and throw him over the top rope.

"MY YARD!" Omega yelled causing the crowd to cheer, Dave stood up and nodded his head with a smirk on his face. Dave rolled back into the ring and all hell broke lose, both boys began to exchange blows in the center of the ring. Dave got the upper hand and hand Omega up against the ropes, Dave connected with a powerful jab causing him to stumble. Dave ran back towards the ropes he bounced off and ran towards Omega. Dave connected with a massive running clothesline sending him flying over the top rope and to the floor below.

"MY YARD!" Dave yelled with a smile causing the crowd to cheer again, Omega eyes widened in rage as he climbed back into the ring. Omega and Dave locked up in the center of the ring, Omega drove Dave back into the corner and began to deliver punches to Dave's head. He back up a bit before running forward connecting with a massive clothesline causing Dave to stumble out of the corner. Omega ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive running shoulder tackle sending Dave crashing down to the mat.

10 minutes later.

Omega was heavily in control of the match up keeping Dave at bay not allowing him to get any powerful moves in aside from punches. Dave was doing his best to match sure that Omega couldn't connect with any of his signatures or finishing moves. Omega currently had Dave sitting in the corner, Omega placed his boot on Dave's throat and began to choke him out with his boot by pressing downward. Omega let go at a count of 4 he stepped back before running forward and slamming his knee on Dave head knocking him out for a second. Omega grabbed Dave's legs and dragged him away from the corner and went for a cover Dave kicked out at 2, Omega wrapped his arm around Dave's neck and began to choke him. Dave slowly powered back to his feet and began to land elbow Omega in his stomach. Omega let go of the hold and pushed Dave towards the ropes he bounced back and Omega connected with a massive drop kick sending Dave crashing to the mat. Omega then flipped Dave on his stomach Omega locked Dave in the iconic boston crab. (Look it up if you somehow don't know what that is)

"That is one of Omega's signature moves!" Selena announced.

2 minutes later Dave was still in the boston crab but refused to tap out Dave placed his hands on his head as he began to shake in rage. Dave placed his hands on the mat and began to drag his way towards the bottom rope. Omega planted his feet firmly on the ground trying his hardest to keep Dave away from the bottom rope.

2 more minutes later Dave was now openly crying out in pain and he was only inches away from the ropes. Omega smirked as he dragged Dave back to the center of the ring.

"Dave do you wanna tap out!?" Helen questioned.

Dave didn't answer at this point he closed his eyes and looked as if he had passed out, Helen gentle lifted Dave's arm up and let it drop. She did it again and nothing happened.

"We might have a brand new champion if Helen lifts Dave arm again and it hits the mat Dave will lose via submission!" Selena said.

Helen left go of Dave's arm but it didn't drop.

"Let go Dave!"

"Let go Dave!"

"Let go Dave!"

"Let go Dave!"

"Let go Dave!"

"The crowd giving Dave thier support!" Blythe said.

Dave's body began to shake and he began to drag his way towards the ropes and finally with one last gasp of energy Dave reached out and grabbed the bottom rope earning a major pop from the crowd. Ref Helen began to count if Omega didn't release the hold by that time he would be disqualified. Omega let go of the hold and backed up looking down at Dave surprise that he survived the hold as long as he did. Omega lifted Dave up to his feet and went to whip him against the ropes. Omega waited until Dave was facing him again and went for a shoulder tackle but missed as Dave sidestepped him. Dave kicked Omega in the stomach causing him to bend down Dave wrapped his arm around Dave head and lifted him. He fell backwards delivering a suplex and he could finally get a breather. Dave was the first to his feet and ran forward right as Omega stood up and deliver a massive axe handle strike sending Omega crashing to the ground. He did this again before grabbing Omega and slamming his head down onto the top turnbuckle. He grabbed his arm and whipped him against the ropes when Omega bounced back. Dave lifted Omega into the air he dropped down to one knee and slammed Omega down back first onto his elevated knee preforming a massive backbreaker. Dave went for a cover but Omega kicked out at one, Dave stood up and began to stomp down on Omega's stomach. Dave lifted Omega up and throw him over the top rope but Omega managed to stay on his feet and now fall to the floor below. Dave then locked Omega's arms in the ropes and lifted his hand above his head causing the the cheer.

Selena had a big gin on her face, "I spoke with Dave earlier and he told me that this is his favorite move, he calls it the beats of the drums".

Dave began to slam his fist onto Omega's chest making him cry out (for an example of this move look up Sheamus Ten beats bodhans)

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" The crowd chanted along Dave let go at a count of 4 and Omega laid against the ropes breathing heavily. Dave smiled as he spun Omega around and lifted Omega up and delivered a suplex before going for a pin. Omega kicked out at two, Dave stood back and walked over to one of the corners.

"Dave looking to end this with Luck of the Irish!" Dave waited for Omega before rushing forward looking for his finishing move. But Omega moved out the way causing Dave to run into the corner behind Omega. Dave hit his head hard on the turnbuckle stunning him and Omega ran back to the other corner he rushed out of it and connected with his signature move the alpha dropkick. Dave fell back to the mat and Dave went for a cover.

"Alpha dropkick connecting and Dave kicks out!" said Selena.

Omega placed his hands on it head surprised that Dave kicked out but he quickly regained his composer. Omega lifted Dave up looking for his finisher the Omega Spinebuster but Dave countered into a DDT. Dave then broke out a brand new submission move the Cloverleaf. (Look it up)

4 minutes later Omega still locked in the submission but Omega had finally reached the bottom rope.

10 minutes later both boys were currently laying in a corner taking deep breaths they had been wrestling for over 30 minutes now and the last 10 minutes they had gone back and forth delivering powerful moves. The crowd had risen to their feet and began to clap for both boys.

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"LET GO DAVE/ O ME GA!"

"This is place has exploded this crowd is on there feet for these two warriors!" said Selena.

"This is what wrestling is all about wowing the crowd and moments like these are rare!" Blythe added.

Omega and Dave both powered back to their feet and meet in the center of the ring they began to trade blows in the center of the ring. Each time one boy would connect with a punch there fans would say there name. Finally Dave had gain a bit of an upper hand and he began to throw wild punches backing Omega against the ropes. Dave slapped Omega in the face and ran back against the ropes. Omega rushed forward and lifted Dave up looking for his finisher but Dave again connected into a DDT. Dave ran back against the ropes and when Omega got up he connected with his finisher luck of the irish!

"LUCK OF THE IRISH CONNECTING DAVE INTO THE COVER AND OMEGA KICKS OUT!" Dave placed his hands on his head in disbelieve as was the crowd. Dave walked back over to the corner and began to pound on his own chest, Omega stood up on shaky legs and Dave connected with his finisher Luck of the Irish!

"DAVE INTO THE COVER AND WE HAVE A NEW WORLD CHAMPION!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, now only for Dave but for Omega as well for the great match they had just put on.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND NNNNNNEEEEEEWWWW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEE!"

Dave stood up on shaky legs and smiled as Ref Helen handed him the championship belt, Dave waited for Omega and when he stood up again he walked over and shook his hand. "Great match fella!"

Omega nodded his head before pulling Dave into a hug the crowd cheered as Omega broke the hold and lifted Omega hand into the air in celebration. Dave slapped Omega on the back before leaving the ring and going up the ramp he smiled at the boy he gave an autograph to.

"Ma'am can I borrow your son?" The lady smiled and nodded Dave lifted the boy up and over the barricade before placing him on his shoulder and handed him the title. The boy smiled and held the title high above he head, Dave smiled and took the boy back to his mother. He walked up the ramp and held the title up one more time and explosion of green pyro filled the stage.

At that moment the lights went off and the same boy from before appeared on the titantron with Scythe next to him in a falcon mask.

"You are broken…. I can fix you… join me and you will become everything you want to be!"

 **SNS Mainevent: Omega vs Dave for the World Heavyweight championship. Winner and new champion Dave match time 34 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **A/N: Alright that was the first Pay Per View let me know what you think of it and now the roster's come into so go to my profile and see who is on what roster also this is the last call for any Oc's that you want in this story.**

 **Also please trust me if your oc doesn't have a title shot or something like that please trust me because I know what I am doing when telling a story. That is what wrestling is it's about telling a story trust me all oc's here will have a chance to shine that's all see you all soon.**


	11. Next Generation Press Conference

**After every Pay Per View there will be a press conference.**

 **Next Generation Press Conference. All champions.**

It was an hour after the Next Generation Pay Per View when all the champions were told that they were going to have press conferences Cat was called in first. When Cat walked in he saw a lot of reporters and people with camera's he walked over to the table and sat down in front of a mic. He set the title on the table and opened up a bottle of water.

"Cat thank you for joining us this will be very simple just answer all the questions!" said one of the reporters. "This will all be going on our website as well as the TWWA app".

"Alright then", Cat sat back in his chair.

"Um Cat first question about what the now called Wyatt's did to Alex what was your reaction?"

"I'm still pissed off what they did to Alex was completely uncalled for and it was just a cowardly move on Suzy's part. I was in the locker room watching with the other superstars and it was just horrible seeing what Alex was going through I just wish the other's could have gotten there faster. I know that Alex is strong and I know he will be back", Cat said.

"Cat how come you were thrown into the US championship match?"

"During the break GM Elijah came and asked me to take Alex's place since I was the first person to sign his contract for SNS", said Cat.

"Cat what was the hardest part of your title match?"

"Keeping Vulcan grounded he is a great superstar and it was hard trying to keep him from using his high flying moves but once I got him grounded I was able to pull out and win", Cat said.

"Cat what was your reacation to winning the title?"

"It was surreal just knowing that I had one was awesome and it means the world to me that I became the US champion", Cat said.

"Cat a lot of fans are wondering what you and Misty's relationship is, friends, best friends, are you in a relationship?"

"Misty is my girlfriend she is a great person and someone who I deeply care about", said Cat.

"Is there a chance for a Cat v Misty match in the future?"

"I don't fight girls, it against my moral code to hit a women, but I wouldn't mind taking on Misty", Cat answered.

"Last question and we are done here who are you personally wanting to face off against?"

"There are so many people on the SNS roster that I wanna face off against, Marshall, Chase, a rematch with Vulcan Jay. Omega, Rocky, Scythe Brutus so many people I wanna face off against", Cat said.

Cat stood up and waved to the reporters before leaving.

 **(like I said before i'm stepping Twin Magic press conferences!)**

After Twin Magic was done, it was Rocky's turn.

"Thank you for joining us Rocky first and foremost what is your reaction to your out of nowhere win against Scythe who was dominating the match?"

"Um I saw Scythe running towards me and I knew either I was gonna hit him or he was gonna hit me so I took a risk and went for my finishing combination, i'm just glad that it worked", Rocky said.

"What about what happened to Alex earlier on?"

Rocky sighed, "Alex is a dear friend of mine and just seeing what happened to him made my blood boil I can't wait for this Saturday when Chase, Marshall and Rubble defeat them and those three are fired!"

"Rocky what was your reaction to winning the Light Heavyweight championship?"

"This was the greatest day of my life I mean just knowing that i won is awesome and something I never could predict", Rocky answered.

"Last question who are you looking forward to facing off against?"

"Anyone there are so many great wrestlers and I wanna fight them all", Rocky stood up and left and Liz took his place.

"Liz first question what is your deal with Luna?"

"Luna was a weak champion as SNS champion you represent the show and we needed someone who was a leader not a follower like Luna was", said Liz.

"Luna did put up a good fight".

"I admit it was harder than I thought put the outcome was still known I was gonna make her tap out in the center of the ring and I did!"

"Your reaction to winning the SNS championship?"

"I was overjoyed I came here to be a champion and that is what I did I may be known as the second person to win the SNS championship but I will be known as the greatest SNS champion there ever was!" said Liz.

"Liz Marshall is your brother do you two train together or just do your own things?"

"Of course me and Marshall train together although we don't hang out as much as we just to we are still close", said Liz.

"Did Marshall congratulate you today?"

"Yeah he meet me in my now personal locker room after I was done talking to our parents, he gave me a hug and told me how proud he was of me", said Liz.

"Is Marshall first in line for a title shot?"

"He is my family but Marshall knows that he has to earn this title shot", Liz said with a smirk on her face.

"Last question who do you wanna face off against?"

"Marshall or Misty there is no one else I wanna fight against", said Liz.

"You do know that Luna has an automatic rematch clause since she was a champion and lost the title?"

"Yes I do and once I mop the floor with her next Pay Per View I will find out who is my true opponent and that is the truth", Liz stood up and took her title with her.

Last was Dave who came in with an ice pack on his leg as he limped up and sat in the chair he sit the title on the desk and sighed heavily. "Ah fuck!" Dave covered his mouth as he realized that he swore in the mic and they all heard it. "Oh crap is this time on!" Dave chuckled getting some laughs from the reporters. "My bad?"

"Anyway first and foremost you had the best match of the night against Omega was the hardest part of that match?"

"Omega is the strongest person I have ever fought just trying to stay in the offense and not on defense was hard enough", said Dave.

"What was it like being locked in the boston crab for over 7 minutes also you even passed out from that match and it seemed like you were done".

"I thought it was over but I just remember what I was fighting for and I fought back in the match", said Dave. "The pain unbearable".

"After over 30 minutes after you hit Luck of The Irish everyone thought it over but then Omega kicked out at two what was that like?"

"Honestly I wanted to cry because at that moment I thought that I had won but it wasn't that showed me that Omega had the will to keep going so I just had to get one last shot so I went as hard as I could and connected with my finisher one last time. Now if he would have kicked out again I would have just walked off", Dave laughed.

"Dave just knowing your back story and how little you had to live on what is like winning the World championship?"

"It means everything I always wanted to win this one title and now that I am the champion I gonna head back to ireland and show the people in my hometown that I could do it", Dave smiled.

"Last question who do you wanna face off against?"

"Anyone who wants a good fight", Dave smiled before standing up.

 **On to the WNW champions.**

The first one up was Sweetie.

"Welcome to the table Sweetie first question what was your reaction to winning the title?"

"It was amazing I told the world that I was gonna win and I did so now I am the Queen of the Cruiserweights!"

"Um why do you address yourself as Queen?"

"Because as a member of the royal family of Barkingburg I am gonna be the Queen one day no matter what the princess may say", said Sweetie.

"Sweetie what your relationship with the royal family if I may ask?"

"Growing up with the royal family I was always the odd kid out because I wasn't technically a member of the family that little princess spent all her time teasing me for it and it was annoying! I was always alone all my accomplishments went unnoticed because the only thing they cared about was the princess. That is why I joined this company so I could show them that they can be proud of me!"

"Sweetie after your match the queen and king hugged you and told you how proud of you they were what was your reaction?"

"I was surprise I didn't think they would care but maybe I was wrong about them and now I know that my parent's do love me whither I am there real daughter or not", Sweetie reached up and wiped her eye. "Tonight we are going out to dinner in my personal tour bus so can we please finish this interview".

"Last question who do you wanna face off against?"

"No one because no one is gonna beat me the Queen of the Cruiserweights!" Sweetie stood up and smiled.

The next one was Janeiro.

"Janeiro first and foremost great job on defending your WNW championship in only 7 seconds".

"Thank you", Janeiro replied.

"Janeiro first question why did you cheat in your first match by using brass knuckles?"

"I wanted to put WNW on the map I thought by knocking my opponent out in seconds I would do that but now I know that it was the wrong thing to do", Janeiro said.

"Unlike everyone else you are the only champion who has defended their title already what was the 10 kid extreme rumble like 2 weeks ago?"

"I made the mistake of mouthing off to GM Naomi and she put me in that match I was nervous because just one wrong move and I was gonna lose my championship, right when I thought I was gonna lose the shield attacked Roseletta and I retained my title", said Janeiro.

"Tonight clear to the world no tricks no gloves you knocked out Rosaletta what was that like?"

"I knew that I could the second she rushed towards me all I needed was just one punch and I knocked her out and regained my confidence now I know I can knock out anyone", said Janeiro.

"Last question because from what I understand you are taking your younger sibling out for a dinner. Who do you wanna fight?"

"Ryder is the top guy here so he is someone I wanna knock out!"

Janeiro stood up and now Cassandra took her place.

"Cassandra you severely injured Apollo's arm tonight what was that light?"

"It was awesome I knew that Apollo was to prideful to tap out so I decided to end it, I twisted that arm as hard as I could and I heard it snap!" Cassandra said.

"Cassandra would you have liked to have a longer match with Apollo?"

"Nope I wanna keep all my matches short and sweet", said Cassandra.

"What is next for you?"

"I gonna hold this title until this show is over that is all!" Cassandra stood up and left the table without receiving the last 3 questions.

Three chairs were brought in and the Shield came to the table and placed their titles on the table, Zane currently had a bucket of chicken with him. "Why are we doing this on chicken night?"

"Just shut up Zane", said Ace with a smile on her face.

"First question is for Ace, Ace what was it like betraying Skye 2 weeks ago?"

"First and foremost I didn't betray Skye I needed a better team and she was weak my new friends are stronger and I don't need to worry about Skye taking damage and me saving the match. Zane can hold his own and so can Razor", said Ace.

"The Shield was the most dominant group in WWE for over an year but failed because of Seth Rollins how are you gonna make sure that doesn't happen?"

Razor spoke up, "unlike the older version of us we have justice Seth Rollins sold out we are a team we became blood brothers and sisters and blood is stronger than water!"

Zane was next as he talked he had a drumstick in his mouth, "like the big dog said we are now family and you better believe that we are never gonna lose".

"Who's idea was it to remake the Shield?"

"Ace called me and Razor and asked us for help so we went out had dinner and we had a great day!" said Zane.

"What are you three fighting for?"

"Justice what else?" said Razor reaching over to take a piece of chicken from Zane who slapped his hand away.

"My chicken should have gotten some before we left", Zane teased.

"Ace, Skye said she is coming for you any thoughts?"

"Skye is weakling and I am strong she can come for me but my brothers are gonna have my back", said Ace.

"Believe us when we say that at the end of the day we are gonna be known as the best group in wrestling history no one is gonna beat us believe that and believe in the Shield!" The shield stood up and put there fists together and left. Finally the new TWWA champion Samuel came in.

After 5 questions it was time for the most important one.

"Samuel who are you gonna defend that title against?"

"I promised a title shot to the one boy I wanna face off against Ryder!" with that said Samuel stood up and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright now that next generation is over the rosters are now put into action meaning only certain superstars will appear on WNW and SNS.**

 **WNW Week 4.**

"We are live from the Cross Insurance Arena in Maine I am Overdrive being joined by as always the lovely Blythe and Anthony", said Overdrive.

"Yes and 3 days ago at the Next Generation Pay Per View we had crowned 4 new champions The Shield are our new Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions, Sweetie is the new Cruiserweight Champion, Janeiro retained his WNW championship, Cassandra is our new Hotshot champion and lastly Samuel has become our brand new TWWA champion!" said Blythe.

" _Fireflies by Owl City",_ filled the arena the lights dimmed and were replaced with soft pink lights, Skye appeared on stage wearing a pink dress. She made her way down to the ring giving out high fives to anyone she came across.

"And here come the shield's target this is bad idea by Skye the shield can and will come out to beat the living hell out of her", said Anthony.

Skye climbed into the ring and was given a mic by a crew member, "well after last night it pains me to say that The Shield out the new Wolf Pack Tag champions!" The crowd booed loudly at that, "see the funny thing is the so called hounds of justice keep saying that they fight for justice. But what have they done so far, they costed Rosaletta a shot at the WNW championship when they attacked her during our first ten kid extreme rumble. They beat down the Hinako's because of what they did to Decker but if you notice one thing the Shield are cowards!" The crowded cheered when Skye said that. "It's true the Shield relay on 3 on one attacks, sneak attacks and cowardice tactics in order to get what they want. That isn't justice that is being a bully, and believe me I don't like bullies!" The crowd cheered again, "now if you notice another thing the Shield aren't really that good on there own and have yet to prove themselves in singles actions and that is because they are scared to fight alone".

" _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, we are justice we are the Shield!"_ A loud guitar riff was heard and the Shield at the top of the staircase in the crowd. Zane and Ace on one side and Razor on the other side. Ace lifted a mic up to her mouth, "Now Skye my old friend you've got it so wrong my little friend, we aren't afraid to fight alone in fact we would love to fight alone!" Ace said as they made their way down the staircase.

Zane took a mic of his own out, "You see little bitch", the crowd booed loudly and Zane laughed, "oh come on bitch means dog and that is what I see a little tiny female dog in my yard! You seem confused you say that the actions we did aren't justice, saving Decker from a three on one assault that almost ended his career isn't helping. Janeiro being forced into a 10 kid extremely rumble because he cheated isn't right. You have a strange idea on what justice is".

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!"

"That's not justice!" The crowed chanted.

"You hear that Shield this crowd knows that justice is and what you are doing isn't justice!" Skye yelled making the crowd cheer.

"And we could care less", said Razor, "everyone has a different idea what justice truly is but some versions of justice just aren't right!"

The Shield climbed over the barricade and into the ring standing in front of Skye, "now Skye you have a couple choices right now you can either A leave the ring or B we beat the hell out of you right here and now!"

"Hold up Zane", Ace said, "we do have standards my friend and currently the little girl is wearing a cute little dress that wouldn't be fair would it?"

Skye laughed, "now you have standards that is funny, after everything you did the last 2 weeks now you have standards!"

"I mean we could rid of our standards and just stripe you down and then beat the hell out of you little brat!" Ace walked up and got in Skye's face.

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a bitch!" The crowd chanted.

"You hear that Ace the crowd thinks you are and I quote this, a bitch", Skye smirked, "but I wouldn't call you that I would call you more of a traitor!"

Ace pushed Skye to the ground and stood over her, "how about you stop whining about what happened and realize that you are nothing but a weak link no matter what team you are on you will always be the weak link. I know that, the crowd knows that, your friends know that and you know that!"

At that moment Naomi's theme song went off and she came on stage with a mic in hand, "alright I've been watching this for a while so I decided to do this. Tonight in our main event Skye you will take on Zane one on one and if you win you can pick 2 partners and take on The Shield for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championship!" The crowd cheered at Naomi's announcement.

The showed faded to a commercial break as Skye left the ring smiling at the Shield.

Once they came back Zuma's theme song went off followed by an explosion of orange pyro, "the following match is set for one fall first from Adventure Bay weighting at 124 pounds Zuma!"

"Zuma took sometime off from competing to get his head together but now he is back and ready for a match against someone who he teamed up with on the second episode of WNW Suzan Hinako", said BLythe,

"Yep Zuma asked Suzan for this match after there first one was interrupted by Decker", Overdrive said.

Suzan's theme went off as she came down to the ring welcomed by a mix of cheers and boos she climbed into the ring and walked over to Zuma offering him her hand. Zuma nodded before shaking it, Ref Brian motioned for the bell to ring and the match got started.

8 minutes later, the match just like there first one had been back and forth the whole time each having a counter for the other. Finally Suzan had taken control and currently had Zuma locked in a corner she began to deliver sharp powerful strikes to Zuma chest. She grabbed his arm and whipped him over to the opposite corner causing him to land back first in it. She ran forward looking for a running clothesline when suddenly a girl ran into the ring wearing blue jeans and white shirt she took down Suzan forcing Brian to ring the bell ending the match up.

"Who the hell is this!" Overdrive shouted.

The girl with blue hair continued to beat on Suzan with hard right and left hands before standing up she ran towards Zuma and kicked him in the face. She then grabbed him by the head and throw him over the top rope to the floor below. She turned her attention back on Suzan who was just getting up, the girl waited for Suzan to get up before delivering a huge kick to side of her head knocking her out.

"What the hell just happened who is this chick!" Anthony said.

The show cut to commercial as the girl stood over Suzan's body.

 **Match 1: Zuma vs Suzan match time 8 minutes 56 seconds winner no one.**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to take you backstage because during our commercial break a brawl was underway between Suzan and the girl who we now know is called Azuna let's take a look", Overdrive said.

The camera cut backstage 3 minutes earlier it showed Suzan and Azuna in a brawl backstage, Azuna grabbed Suzan's head and slammed it against the wall. Suzan responded by grabbing Azuna and throwing her throw the doors of Naomi's office causing her to jump up in shock. Suzan jumped onto of Azuna and began to beat the hell out of her. Naomi called in security that separated the two of them.

"This isn't the time nor the place for a brawl brats!" Naomi snapped, "so here us what we are going to do, you two are going to have to wait a while because at the vengeance pay per view it will be Azuna vs Suzan inside a steel cage!"

The camera cut back to the ring announcers, "so there we go Suzan vs Azuna inside a steel cage!"

"That is gonna be a fun match our first steel cage match I can't wait!" Blythe said.

"Will you guys shut up looks who is here the queen of the cruiserweights Sweetie!" Anthony said.

Sweetie had the ring decorated with red and gold colors as well as a massive throne placed inside the ring the young boy lifted the mic to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Queen of The Cruiserweights! Her Royal Highness Queen Sweetie!"

The crowd cheered as Sweetie stood from her throne dressed in a large pink and black robe underneath a pink and black dress. The young boy offered Sweetie his mic which she gladly took, "my loyal subjects my name is Queen Sweetie and I am your Cruiserweight champion! Last night I defeated my opponent and began the champion and as champion I am now at the top of the ladder here in TWWA and WNW. But hell i was already at the top of the ladder because I am royalty. The only member of the roster who is true royalty and no one here can touch me. NO ONE! I AM A PRINCESS AND ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT ANTS BENEATH MY FEET!" That statement caused some of the fans to begin to boo at her, "Boo me all you want because it doesn't matter as long as i'm champion I could care less. So Boo me brats! Boo me because you all want to have my life, I am a princess, I am a queen, and I am the…"

At that moment Amazing Red's theme song went off and he appeared on stage earning cheers he slowly came down to the ring with a mic in hand. "Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie! You had these people on your side before you decided to ruin it all by calling them ants how could you say that! Because from what I see you are the only ant here!"

"You shut your mouth, you are addressing royalty here brat!" Sweetie snapped, "since you are here you might as well bow down before me!"

"I'll pass", Amazing Red rolled underneath the ropes before standing up, "love what you did to the ring".

"State your business then get out of my ring brat!" Sweetie said sitting back in her throne.

"Okay my business is very simple I want to face you for that title", Amazing Red said.

"You have no right ask me for a title match after all if you remember I beat you for a shot at the Cruiserweight championship so in a way I should thank you for being so weak!" Sweetie said.

"Yes you beat me before but that was then and this is now", amazing red said.

"Doesn't matter because you still aren't worthy to face me now leave my ring so I can give my royal speech!" Sweetie demanded pointing out of the ring.

"No Sweetie give me a shot that is what we all are here for a shot to win gold!" Amazing Red said getting cheers from the crowd. "So name the competitor and i'll face them right now and if I win then I get a title shot!"

"I have a better idea as Queen of the Cruiserweights I hereby decree that you Amazing Red have to take on a competitor of my choice every week here on WNW until the Vengeance pay per view if you can do that then you may have your title shot!" Sweetie announced causing the crowd to cheer.

"Deal!" Amazing Red said.

"Good now please get ready because your match is next", Sweetie stood up and clapped her hands, "that will be all!" Sweetie stood up and left the ring, she walked over to the commentators and took a seat.

After a quick commercial break.

"Welcome back to WNW where we are waiting for Amazing Red's first opponent to be sent down", said Blythe,

"Who cares about that! We are being joined by Queen Sweetie!" Anthony interrupted.

"Yes welcome to commentary Queen Sweetie pleasure to have you here so who did you pick for Amazing Red first opponent?" Overdrive asked.

"You'll find out I texted her a while ago and she should be here any second now", Sweetie said with a smirk on her face.

Amazing Red through his hands up as Riley, "Cat Smash", Johnson's theme went of and the seven footer came down to the ring. "And his opponent from St Louis Missouri weighting at 175 standing at 7 feet tall Riley "Cat smash", Johnson!"

"Sweetie isn't this a bit unfair my friend?" Blythe asked.

"No I told him I would pick an opponent for him and I did he never said anyone rules than that", said Sweetie with a smirk.

Ref Brian motioned for the bell to ring, Riley stood almost 2 feet taller than Amazing Red!

8 minuter later Riley was taking enjoyment from throwing the smaller boy across the ring with ease. Riley lifted Amazing Red up and sat him on the top turnbuckle, she backed a bit before rushing forward towards Amazing Red looking for a big boot, but Amazing Red had got to his feet and jumped off of the top rope over Riley. He landed on his feet but when he turned around he was meet by a massive big boot from Riley sending him crashing to the mat. Riley went for a cover but Amazing Red barely kicked out at two, Riley lifted Amazing Red up by his hair and throw him face down on the mat. Riley lifted Amazing Red back up and whipped him towards the ropes, he bounced off and was meet by another massive boot sending him again crashing to the mat. Riley went for another cover and Amazing Red kicked out two once again, Riley stood up and began to stomp on Amazing Red making him cry out a bit in pain.

"Sweetie",

"That's Queen Sweetie Overdrive", Sweetie interrupted.

"Right Queen Sweetie isn't this a bit unfair I mean we have a seven footer against a 5 feet tall person", Overdrive said.

"I said anyone", Sweetie said, "and if he can't beat her than he loses already".

"So basically if he wins this match you are gonna find someone else even better to take him on", said Overdrive.

"Hey Overdrive lay off the Queen he agreed to face anyone on the roster for the next weeks either he wins all the matches and faces Queen Sweetie or loses and doesn't get a title shot", said Anthony.

Back in the ring Riley had lifted Amazing Red up and whipped him against the ropes she looked for another big boot but Amazing Red had managed to ducked and ran back towards the ropes. Riley turned around and when she did Amazing Red had jumped into the air and onto the second rope. He did a backflip and kicked Riley in the head stunning her for a second, Amazing Red climbed out of the ring and onto the apron. He then lifted himself up onto the top rope and jumped off it preforming a springboard clothesline dropping Riley to the mat. Amazing Red climbed to the top rope and connected with his finisher the red arrow.

"1,2,3! What an upset!" Blythe said.

"Amazing Red taking out Riley Sweetie does any of this make you nervous?" Overdrive heard Sweetie throw off her headset a second later she had rushed into the ring and slammed the title across Amazing Red's head dropping him to the mat causing the crowd to boo.

 **Match 2: Riley vs Amazing Red match time 10 minutes 56 seconds winner Amazing Red.**

 **Match 3: Kirin vs Hazel match time 7 minutes 15 seconds winner Kirin.**

 **Match 4: Ice vs Bolt match time 12 minutes 5 seconds winner Ice.**

" _Retaliation by CFO$",_ began to play and the crowd went nuts as Samuel Appeared on the stage wearing blue jeans and a black shirt and the TWWA championship around his waist. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome at this time the TWWA Champion! Samuel!"

"The young man who went through a grueling fatal fourway and won our first ever TWWA champion Samuel!" Blythe said.

"That young man went through a war against Decker, Misty and Sylvia but in the end came out on top and won big gold here in TWWA", Overdrive said.

Samuel climbed into the ring and was handed a mic.

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!"

"Samuel!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome", more cheers, "last sunday at the Next Generation Pay Per View I went up against some of the best this company had to offer. Decker the black wolf who sadly was attacked during our match, Sylvia the girl who has proven that girls are just as tough as us boys, and Misty who defeated her first opponent and just seconds. But in the end I came out on top and now I am the new TWWA champion!" Samuel un strapped the belt from around his waist and held it high above his head causing the crowd to cheer again.

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!"

"You deserve it!" The crowd chanted.

"Now the real question is who is gonna challenge for this championship in 4 weeks at rivals?... I know who it's gonna be…. Who is better to take on me than my Rival…. My challenger at Rival's is gonna be Ryder!" The crowd cheered at that announcement, "that's is right who is better to take on me then my rival for many years".

At that moment Ryder's theme went off and he came down to the ring much to the enjoyment of the crowd Ryder walked down the ramp.

"And there he is Ryder probably one of the best competitors in all of TWWA he was a steal when of wonderful general manager Miss Naomi signed him after the Next Generator Pay Per View!" Anthony said.

Ryder climbed up the steel steps he slowly climbed into the ring and was handed a mic by a crew member, "thank you Samuel….. I want to thank you for this great opportunity…. Ever since I came here I was worried that I might never get a championship match and now that I have one… I want to show all of you that I deserve this", Ryder held out his hand and Samuel shook it.

"Ryder you deserve it because you are one of the best in this business", Samuel said he suddenly felt Ryder's grip get a bit stronger.

"You're wrong I AM the best!" Ryder suddenly dropped his mic and pulled Samuel forward and connected with a massive forearm to Samuel's face causing him to the stumble back. Ryder then attacked Samuel with sharp and quick right and left jabs.

"What is Ryder doing!" Overdrive yelled in surprise.

"He is taking it to the champion!" Anthony said.

Samuel blocked one of Ryder's jabs and connected with a massive slap causing Ryder to stumble back, Samuel stormed towards Ryder who did a backflip and connected with a kick to the top of Samuel's head causing him drop to one knee. Ryder ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge running knee dropping Samuel to the mat. Ryder then climbed outside the ring and stood on the apron motioning for Samuel to get up. Samuel stood on shaky legs, Ryder launched himself off the top rope and connected with his finisher the rough Ryder.

"And Ryder has taken out the champion!" Blythe yelled out.

Ryder walked over to where Samuel had dropped the championship and lifted it up high above his head causing the crowd to cheer loudly. The show took a 3 minute commercial break.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it has been confirmed by our general manager that Ryder vs Samuel is gonna happen at Rivals for the TWWA championship!" Overdrive said.

"But the real shocker is why did Ryder assault Samuel?" Blythe said.

"Isn't it obvious Ryder felt disrespected by Samuel saying that he was one of the best, he wants to be the best not one of the best", Anthony said.

 **Match 5: Knight Mason vs Drake match time 10 minutes 15 seconds winner Knight Mason.**

 **Match 6: Logan vs Skylar match time 7 minutes 5 seconds winner Logan**

After a commercial break Snowflake was already in the ring when the lights dimmed down a bit and a white smoke came onto the stage, " _This will be the day by Jeff Williams",_ began to play followed by an explosion of white pyro. Everest came onto the stage receiving a huge pop from crowd. "And Ice's opponent born and raised in the arctic now residing in Adventure Bay weighing at 130 pounds Everest!" Everest pulled the hood from over head and shook out her hair, Everest was wearing white pants with blue snowflakes running up the sides. She wore a white hoodie with a large blue snowflake over her chest.

"Everest hasn't been seen since her match with Janeiro who knocked her out with brass knuckles and gave her a concussion causing her to mess 3 weeks of her career", Overdrive said.

"And now the wild member of the Paw Patrol is ready for a fight against Snowflake she is a pretty good competitor who took Cassandra to the limit", Blythe said.

Everest walked down to the ring giving out high fives as she went, she slide under the bottom ropes and stood up enjoying being back in the ring. Everest took off her hoodie off and throw it into the crowd revealing a white sleeveless shirt with the words, "Ice or Snow i'm ready to go" Written in teal letters.

Ref Brian called for the bell to ring.

5 minutes later, Snowflake had Everest in a corner and was ramming her shoulder into Everest's stomach causing her to let out small groans. Snowflakes snapped straight up and landed a massive slap to Everest's cheek causing her to stumble against the ropes and walking over to another corner. She turned around and was meet by another slap from Snowflake causing her to bend down. Snowflake throw Everest down to the ground and connected with a kick to her stomach making her yelp in pain. Snowflake flipped Everest onto her back and jumped into the air dropping an elbow onto her chest, Everest sat up holding her stomach but Snowflake pushed her down and went for a cover but Everest kicked out at two. Snowflake grabbed Everest;s hair and lifted her up to her feet before whipping her against the ropes. Everest bounced off and Snowflake wrapped her arms around Everest and dropped back throwing her across the ring with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to Belly from Snowflake and now let's talk about the match also made for Rivals, Everest vs Janeiro for the WNW championship in a falls count anywhere match who is gonna have the advantage", said Blythe.

"I have to give Everest the advantage she is the wild card so she is gonna have an advantage where anything goes and you can fight anywhere", Overdrive said.

"You guys are dumb you really think that Janeiro can't win a fight against her, he proved that even without brass knuckles he can knock someone out with ease and now he has a reason to use his brass knuckles again Janeiro might just end her career!" Anthony said.

In the ring Snowflake had lifted EVerest up and connected with suplex and went for a cover Everest kicked out at two and when she did Snowflake wrapped her arm around Everest bringing her into a headlock.

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap Clap ClapCLapClap_ the crowd chanted.

"The fans here trying to will Everest back into this matchup", Blythe said.

Everest began to power back to her feet and began to deliver elbows to Snowflake's stomach causing her to loosen the hold up a bit. Everest felt the hold weaken and she turned around and connected with a headbut causing Snowflake to stumble back. Everest began to connect with sharp quick punches to Snowflake stumbling back a bit, Everest connected with a slap causing her back up. Everest then ran towards the ropes and bounced off looking for a clothesline but Snowflake dodged and when Everest ran past her Snowflake grabbed Everest by her hair causing her head to snap back and she fell to the mat holding her head in pain.

"Hey Snowflake no hair pulling do it again you disqualified got it!" Ref Brian reminded.

"Whatever", Snowflake walked over and lifted Everest back to her feet and connected with a massive slap dropping Everest to her knees. Snowflake ran back against the ropes looking for a running knee, when Everest rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her legs. Everest lifted Snowflake up and slammed her back first into the corner, Everest then began to land punches to Snowflakes chest. Throwing them as fast as she could, once Ref Brian reached a 4count she stopped and backed up a bit she ran forward and connected with a running forearm causing Snowflake to fall out of the corner and onto her knees. Everest then ran back against the ropes, when she was close enough to Snowflake she connected with a boot to Snowflake causing her to flip on her back. Everest keep running, she bounced back and jumped into the connecting with an elbow drop. Everest went for a pin but Snowflake kicked out at two, Everest stood up and waited for Snowflake to get up when she did Everest walked over to Snowflake and jumped into the air on the way down she grabbed Snowflake by the head and slammed her head first onto her knees. (Look up the code breaker for an example).

"And there it is Everest finisher know as Ice breaker!" Blythe cheered.

"Into the cover 1.2.3! Everest wins!" Overdrive said.

"The winner of this match Everest!" Everest stood up to her feet and smiled as she raised her hands into the air.

 **Match 7: Everest vs Snowflake match time 11 minutes 15 seconds. Winner Everest.**

" _Holding on by Saliva",_ began to play causing the crowd to both boo and cheer as Brian T appeared on the stage wearing black jeans and a black shirt with the words. "The Power of T!" written in white.

"And here comes the young man who has set the wrestling world on fire after what he did at Next Generation", said Blythe.

"He attacked Decker during the biggest match of his career, he hit him with brass knuckles and busted his head open leaving him a bloody pulp!" Anthony said

Brian T climbed into the ring and looked around at the crowd, "my name is Brian T….. and over the last 3 weeks i've been pushed to the back of the line while superstar who don't deserve it get pushed to the top. And one of those people was the so called black wolf Decker….a kid who in his first match attacked his opponent after he won…. The next week when he was supposed to be in a 4 on 1 match the shield interfered and saved him. I couldn't sit by and let someone who doesn't deserve to win…. Now as me right now I am gonna be a good person and if Decker is up for it he can bring his weak ass down to this ring and we can fight now!" Brian T waited a good minute but Decker never showed up. "That's right I forgot Decker isn't here because currently he is nursing his head injury and now on to more important things I want a championship match, I should be in the main event of each and every show and I…", Brian T stopped talking as the crowd suddenly went nuts, Brian turned towards the stage and almost dropped his mic in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Blythe yelled,

"THERE'S NO WAY IT CAN'T BE HIM!" Anthony said.

Making his way down to the ring was the one and only Paul Heyman!

"PAUL HEYMAN IS HERE ON WNW!" Overdrive shouted.

Paul Heyman climbed into the ring wearing his regular black suit Paul was handed a mic by a crew member. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is PAUL HEYMAN and I am the advocate of the current REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED, WWE UNIVERSALLY CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR!" The crowd went nuts when he said that.

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT LESNAR!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"And I wish my client could have made the trip….but sadly he could not…. Now onto the reason why i'm here you see my client sent me to speak with a certain young man after what happened during the first ever Next Generation Pay Per View and with his help I am here to announce my brand new client! Now I get that Vince Mcmahon didn't want ANY member of the WWE here because it's a brand new era. But technically I am not a member of his WWE I am an advocate and since this company is going nuts I decided to get myself a client here in TWWA and more importantly WNW", Paul announced.

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"PAUL HEYMAN!"

"Mr. Heyman it is an honor to have you here sir and I get that you want ME as your new client and I will….".

"Mr. Brian T I wasn't talking to you I was thinking of another superstar the black wolf Decker!" the crowd went nuts at this announcement.

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap ClapClapClap!_

"And my client wanted to be here so badly but his doctor wouldn't let him", this caused the crowd to boo a bit.

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"FUCK THAT DOCTOR!" _Clap Clap Clap Clap!_

"But my client wanted to send a message you Brian T, he told me to tell you that he will be here NEXT WEEK! And he is going to beat the living hell out of you! That will be all!" Paul Heyman dropped his mic and left the ring.

"Paul you tell your client that I will be ready and waiting!" Brian T said as he left.

"And things just got fun Decker is gonna be here next week and you better believe there is gonna be a fight here next week!" Overdrive said.

The show cut to a 5 minutes commercial break.

" _Fireflies by Owl City",_ filled the arena the lights dimmed and were replaced with soft pink lights, "the following match is set for one fall introducing first from Adventure Bay weighing in at 85 pounds Skye!" Skye jumped onto the stage and there was an explosion of pink pyro, skye had on pink shorts and a pink shirt with the words, "this girl's gotta fly", written in black.

"And here we go Skye vs Zane and if she wins then she can pick two more kids to team up with her at next generation to take on The Shield for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championship", said Blythe.

"This is gonna be a beat down" Anthony said, "Skye needs to face facts that she is too weak and that Acce left her to win gold here!"

Skye climbed into the ring and smiled he smiled disappeared as the shields theme went off, "and her opponent weighing at 137 pounds Zane!" Zane and Ace came down one side of the staircase in the crowd and Razor from the other side. Soon the shield had climbed over the barricade and then surrounded the ring.

"Oh no this isn't going to a match the shield are gonna attack Skye!" Blythe called out.

Right when the shield were going to storm into the ring, "LET'S DIVE IN!" Zuma theme went off and the crowd cheered as Zuma and Vixen (Decker the hunters Oc) came rushing down the ramp.

"And back up is here Zuma and Vixen storming the ring!" said OVerdrive.

The shield got off of the apron to regroup as Zuma and Vixen slide into the ring and stood beside Skye. Skye gave both of them a hug before motioning for Zane to get into the ring, Zane whispered something to both Ace and Razor before giving them a thumbs up.

"Ring the bell!" Ref Brian called out once Zane had gotten into the ring.

Zane immediately rushed forward and back Skye into a corner and began to rain down punches onto Skye's head causing her to cover up. Zane then placed his hand on the back on Skye's head and pulled her forward as he did Zane kneed Skye in her stomach causing her to fall to the mat holding her stomach. Zane ran back towards the ropes, he bounced off looking for a running boot to Skye but Skye had stood back up and jumped into the air connecting with a drop kick. Zane fell to the mat with a groan by was quickly back up, Skye reeled back and kicked Zane as hard as she could in his shin. Zane cried out in pain as he hopped on one foot jumping up and down holding his hurt shin with his hands. Skye then climbed to the top rope and when Zane turned around she jumped off and wrapped her legs around Zane's neck, she spun around and with a flick of her legs she let go and Zane did a flip before landing on his back. Zane sat up and placed his hands on his back wincing a bit, Zane looked at Skye who had just run off the ropes and connected with a huge running knee knocking Zane back down. Skye went for a cover but Zane kicked out at two, Skye stood back up and climbed to the top rope looking to end this with her finisher Sky Press (shooting star press). She jumped off but at the last second Zane rolled out of the way causing Skye to land on her back. Skye went to a kneeling position and held her stomach in pain, Zane took this time to run against the ropes, when he ran back he grabbed Skye by her hair and slammed her down to the mat face first. Zane went for a cover but Skye kicked out at two.

Zane smirked as he lifted Skye up and grabbed her head, he spun around and brought her down to the mat with a spinning neck breaker causing Skye to hold her neck in pain Zane went for another cover but Skye again kicked out at two. Zane lifted Skye up when Skye suddenly connected with a slap to his face, Zane stumbled back and held his check in pain. Skye ran back against the ropes, Zane reached down to lifted her up and slam her down but Skye keep her momentum going and she spun around Zane and brought him down head first onto the mat with a DDT!

"And Skye has surprising taken control of the match as WNW rolls on", Blythe said as they went to a commercial break after 3 minutes they came back and Zane had taken control of the match.

"Welcome to WNW and if you are just joining us you have messed a great show, and now we are at our main event Zane vs Skye if Skye wins she can pick two kids to battle the shield for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships and Zane has taken control of the match up!" Said Blythe.

"Zane has gotten in Skye's head", Overdrive said.

In the ring Zane currently had Skye locked in a corner and was connecting with kicks to her midsection. Zane back away as Skye walked out of the corner and past Zane holding her stomach, Skye's eyes widened in pain as she felt her ass was slapped!

"Okay that's just inappropriate!" Blythe shouted.

"Not against the rules!" Anthony said with a chuckle.

Skye turned towards Zane her face red Zane held his hand up and waved it around a bit.

"PERVERT!" Skye shouted.

"Isn't against the rules!" Zane said with a smirk.

Skye growled as she rushed forward towards Zane who exploded out of the corner and connected with a huge clothesline causing Skye to do a flip and land on her stomach.

"Brilliant move by Zane getting in her will make her lose control of her emotions", Anthony said.

"So commend that pervert of a boy smacking Skye's ass!" Blythe snapped.

"Look it isn't against the rules!" Anthony said.

5 minutes later Zane had taken full control of the match up and currently had Skye on the mat in a headlock. Skye tried to escape but couldn't quite escape as Zane keeped dragging her down to the mat.

"Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" The crowd chanted trying to will Skye back into the match.

"Let's go Skye", Zane chanted along with the fans mocking them.

Skye got back to her feet and Zane took the opportunity to push Skye towards the ropes, Skye bounced off the ropes to see Zane had bent down ready to toss Skye into the air. But Skye had stopped running and dropped to one knee and slapped Zane in the face causing him to snap up and hold his cheek in pain. Skye jumped into the air and connected with a massive forearm, Zane turned around holding his nose in pain. Skye preformed a school boy roll up and pinned Zane, but Zane kicked out at two. Skye climbed to the top turnbuckle and began to walk on the top rope and she stopped when she was across from Zane and began to jump on the top rope almost like it was trampoline this made the crowd go nut. Skye jumped off the top rope and was almost 15 feet in the air she performed her signature move air wave (630 senton splash).

"Air wave connecting Skye into the cover and Zane kicks out at two!" Skye stood up and placed her hands on her head in disbelieve at that moment. Ace climbed on the apron to distract the ref, and while she did Razor had gotten into the ring but Vixen had saw this coming and wrapped her arms around Razor's legs and took him down. The two of them rolled under the top rope and the two of them began to brawl on the outside, Zuma walked over and grabbed Ace and they began to brawl as well. Skye looked towards Zuma and Ace, Skye then ran back against the ropes and towards Zuma and Ace she jumped over the top rope and did a flip taking out Ace. Skye slide back into the ring and ran towards Razor and Vixen, Razor throw Vixen to the ground he looked towards the ring right as Skye jumped over the top rope and was taken down by Skye.

"TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!" The crowd chanted as they rose to their feet.

"Skye has this crowd on their feet, the best high flyer we have here is getting ready to fly", Blythe shouted.

Skye nodded her head to the beat of the cheers, she climbed back into the ring and dragged Zane over to one of the corners. Skye climbed to the top rope and held her hands up above her she then connected with her finisher Skye Press and connected with it.

"1.2.3! Skye wins she get to pick two people to face off against the shields!" Overdrive said.

Skye motioned for Zuma and Vixen to get in the ring, "And I think it is pretty clear who is gonna help her fight against the shield!"

 **Match 8: Skye vs Zane match time 13 minutes 45 seconds winner Skye.**

 **Match Recap.**

 **Match 1: Zuma vs Suzan match time 8 minutes 56 seconds winner no one.**

 **Match 2: Riley vs Amazing Red match time 10 minutes 56 seconds winner Amazing Red.**

 **Match 3: Kirin vs Hazel match time 7 minutes 15 seconds winner Kirin.**

 **Match 4: Ice vs Bolt match time 12 minutes 5 seconds winner Ice.**

 **Match 5: Knight Mason vs Drake match time 10 minutes 15 seconds winner Knight Mason.**

 **Match 6: Logan vs Skylar match time 7 minutes 5 seconds winner Logan.**

 **Match 7: Everest vs Snowflake match time 11 minutes 15 seconds. Winner Everest.**

 **Match 8: Skye vs Zane match time 13 minutes 45 seconds winner Skye.**

 **Matches made for Rivals Pay Per View. In 4 weeks.**

 **Ryder vs Samuel TWWA Championship match.**

 **Skye, Zuma, Vixen vs The Shield for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championship**

 **Everest vs Janeiro WNW Tag Team Championship.**

 **Sorry for the long wait I promise that SNS week 4 will be out in a couple days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright quick thing Alpha Cat i'm afraid your oc cannot take on Decker in match they are on two different shows.**

 **SNS Week 4.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Saturday Night Superstars my name is Selena and we are live from the Cross Insurance Arena in maine, and as always I am being joined by Aaron and Margaret", Selena announced.

"And tonight we have an explosion of a main event as two powerful groups take the ring, Paw Patrol members Chase, Marshall and Rubble will be taking on the so called Wyatt Family in 6 kid tag team action", Margaret said.

"Yep 6 days ago at Next Generation it was supposed to be Alex vs Vulcan Jay for the united states championship but Wyatt's had different plans together they beat down Alex and for now Alex is out of action and we have no idea when he will be back. Tonight the paw patrol plan to get revenge because if the Wyatt's lose then they will be fired", Aaron said.

At that moment, _To many lies by Sean Jenness,_ began to play and the crowd went nuts as Dave appeared on stage wearing black jeans and green shirt he had the title strapped across his waist. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! DAVE!" Dave unstrapped the title and held it high above his head and when he did there was an explosion of green and black pyro.

"There he is the one and only Dave who went head to head with Omega in an over 30 minute match but in the end Dave came out on top", said Selena.

"That is right Dave proved to the whole world last night that he is a champion", said Aaron.

"I've gotta admit the Cinderella story came true Dave went from living without a lot of money to now a world champion!" Margaret said.

Dave climbed into the ring and was handed a mic.

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!"

"DAVE!" The crowd chanted and Dave nodded his head with each chant of his name.

"How are yall doing tonight!" Dave spoke smiling as the crowd cheered for him, "this is unreal…. This is unreal 4 weeks ago I went from a poor boy, to now having the money I want. I went from a poor boy to the World Heavyweight Champion!" DAve held the title above his head again making the crowd cheer. "You have no idea how much this means to me proving that someone like…. Someone who had nothing can do what they love to do… and do a damn good job doing it!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"YOU DESERVE IT!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"See this is what i'm talking about I couldn't ask for better fans than all of you here tonight!" Dave laughed his head off as the crowd cheered louder than ever. "Now then.. I think you guys might be tired of my little snapple little speech so I think I should give you the reason why you're all here and that is for some good ass fighting am I right!" The crowed cheered once again, "then it's time to pick who will be taking me in 4 weeks at the Rivals pay per view, I think it;s only fair to have".

The lights went out, then they came back on showing a boy standing on the top of the stage wearing a black shirt a grey hat and grey pants. Then the song _, Centuries by Fall Out Boys,_ began to play and he slowly made his way down to the ring.

"And this is the young man who well took an interest in both Scythe Falcon and Omega", Selena said.

"That is right after there matches he told both of them to follow him I have no idea what that means but it is confirmed that Scythe has joined with him it is unknown if Omega has accepted", said Aaron.

The boy climbed into the ring and was handed a mic by a crew member the boy had an unemotional stare on his face. "My name is Mike Gravedigger…. And I have been watching you for a while Dave and I must say i'm impressed…. When I first saw I thought you were WEAK… but you proved me wrong you have the heart and soul to be great here…. But you aren't strong enough!"

"Hold it fella I don't know you my friend but I will tell you that I am a lot stronger than I look", Dave said.

"You are not strong enough to be this world's champion", Mike said, "you shouldn't be champion and I am gonna make sure that it changes".

"Look fella don't think that you can just climb to the top just because you want a title match no you have to EARN one", Dave said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Then let me prove to you that I deserve to be a champion", Mike said, "you seem like a kid who loves to fight and that will be your downfall… I challenge you to a fight if I win I become number one contender if you win then I won't bother you again".

Dave smiled, "deal fella next week me vs you if you win then I will be more than happy to fight you".

"Next week you will fall to the God of Eternity", the lights turned off and when they came back on Dave was standing in the ring alone Mike was gone!

The show cut to commercial break when the came back the camera showed Mike backstage alone the who hallway turned back and when they came back on the crowd began to boo as the screen showed Suzy on her rocking horse with Bruce on one side and Maurice on the other side.

"You have no honor", Mike said.

Suzy began to giggle, "is that anyway to talk to the daughter of your teacher".

"You are not his daughter…. Bray took you in and showed you his ways and now you take orders from Abigail the one who gave you that rocking horse…. So do not talk to me like you are my master!" Mike said.

"Mother tell me to do things and I do them…. It is my duty to help mother achieve her goals and until they are done then I will do as I please", said Suzy.

"Bray taught mercy what you did to that boy was not mercy it was wrong and dumb!" Suzy began to giggle again.

"Mother told me to hurt him and I did! And right now I want to hurt to hurt you", Suzy laughed at that moment the lights went off and when they did Scythe was there in a crow mask and Omega in wolf mask. Suzy smiles disappeared when she saw the two boys.

"How about you try... for my brothers are here", Mike crossed his arms over his chest.

Suzy started to shake from rage at that moment Bruce walked forward and bent down whispering in her ear. "I understand Bruce but I wanna hurt him…. But you are right mother will be sad if I do something naughty and will have to punish me", Suzy got off her rocking horse and Omega was about to charge when Mike put his arm in front of him.

"Stay", Mike walked forward and the leaders of both teams stood face to face Mike be much taller then Suzy.

"Up", Suzy lifted her arms for Mike to lift her up.

"I do not take orders", Mike growled.

Suzy took a deep breath, "please… I wanna give you something", Mike nodded his head and lifted the small girl up to everyone watching surprise Suzy planted a kiss on his cheek. Mike set her down, "that was a kiss for now we are friendly…. But when mother tells me… student of father Bray or not I will hurt you".

Mike placed his hand on Suzy's head and pushed her down to the ground, "unlike you who waits in the shadows for orders I do things on my own accord you will learn quickly that you do not scare me".

Suzy's face turned red as she began to throw a tantrum on the floor, "WANNA PLAY! I WANNA PLAY WITH HIM TODAY!"

Before she could do something foolish Maurice walked over and with one arm lifted Suzy up by her pink overalls and with his other arm took her rocking chair. He left and standing there was just Mike, Scythe and Omega and Bruce/

"There are times when mother let's me do what I want when I deem it's right", Bruce stood toe to toe with Mike who didn't even seemed dazed by the size of the other boy. "For now we play nice, you have my word for now we will not interfere with your plans nor will you interfere with our plans got it!"

Mike chuckled even when he did he still had an emotionless look on his face, "I will on one condition…. Who is your leader?"

"Suzy"

"They what is your purpose?" Mike asked.

"I am protector", Bruce answered at that moment the lights went off and when they turned on both groups were gone leaving nothing but an empty screen.

"Holy crap!" Aaron said.

"When those two groups finally meet it is gonna be a tornado meeting a volcano it might just ruin this show and I can't wait", Margaret said.

"The Wyatt's will be in action later", Aaron said.

Alright in the ring Carlos and Mandy were waving to the crowd as they got ready for tag team action, at that moment _Uptown Funk ft Bruno Mars by Mark Ronson,_ began to play followed by red and orange pyro as well as two fireballs came out and Vulcan and Flame Jay came onto the stage Vulcan wearing a green shirt and black pants as well as green and black shoes. Flame Jay was wearing a blue shirt with a flame on it and black pants he had on blue sneakers. Vulcan had black hair with green highlights and Flame Jay had brown eyes. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 335 pounds from Los Angeles California Jay Bro's".

"And here come the team of brother's Vulcan and Flame Jay and guys i'm excited to see this team fight", said Aaron.

"Vulcan went though a great match with Cat for the united states championship he may have lost but he is looking to do great things with his brother Flame Jay in our tag team division", said Selena.

"Brothers and sisters have a unique bond about them and I bet we are gonna see that bond here tonight", Margaret added.

"That is one of strengths opposed to our rival show WNW our tag team division is just great", Aaron said.

In the ring the bell was rung and Vulcan was starting things off with Carlos both boys circled each other before meeting up in the center of the ring. Vulcan quickly pushed Carlos back into a corner and began to rain down left and right jabs causing Carlos to cover up with his arms to block. Vulcan Jay backed up at a count of 4, he grabbed Carlos by his head and led him over to his corner, Vulcan slammed Carlos's head on the top turnbuckle and tagged in his brother. Flame Jay go into the ring and ran back to the center of ring, Vulcan connected with a massive slap causing Carlos to snap his head to the side and was dazed. Vulcan back up a bit and dropped down to his hands and knees. Flame Jay ran forward and stopped up onto his brother's back he jumped off and connected with flying clothesline dropping Carlos to the mat. Vulcan left the ring and Flame went for a cover but Carlos kicked out at two Flame lifted Carlos backup and whipped him into his team's corner. Carlos landed back first and was meet by a massive running slap from Flame causing him stumbled out of the corner and dropped to one knee. Flame tagged in Vulcan and the both ran back against the ropes and connected with a double clothesline dropping Carlos to the mat, Flame then ran back against the one set of ropes and Vulcan ran back against the opposite set of ropes they both ran back and connected with a double elbow drop. Flame left the ring and Vulcan went for a cover but Carlos kicked out at two, Vulcan lifted Carlos up he grabbed his head and ran towards Carlos's corner. He throw Carlos thoughts Mandy, Carlos went flying through the second rope and crashed right into Mandy causing them both to fall to the floor. Vulcan walked to his corner and tagged in Flame, both of them bounced off the ropes and towards Mandy and Carlos. They both did a flip over the top rope and crashing into Carlos and Mandy sending them crashing to the floor in front of the commentator's table. Both brother did a forward roll and stopped standing in front of the announce table, both brothers then jumped onto the announce table and did backflips onto Carlos and Mandy connected with double moonsaults!

"And the Jay bro's putting on a show here on SNS!" Selena said in glee.

The show cut to a 3 minute commercial break.

"Welcome back to SNS and this is truly the Jay Bro's show showing their tag team abilities and they have keeped Carlos in this match the whole time", said Aaron.

In the ring Vulcan had Carlos in one of the corners and was connected with stomps to his stomach causing him to drop down and lay against the middle and bottom turnbuckle. Vulcan stopped once the ref reached a 4 count and backed all the way up to the corner across from it. Vulcan ran forward looking to hit Carlos with a huge running knee. Carlos suddenly jumped up and connected with a drop kick sending Vulca crashing throat first onto the second rope. Vulcan stood up off the ropes and held his throat gagging a bit, as he did Carlos had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Vulcan Jay he lifted him and slammed his back first into his own corner and began to ram his shoulder into Vulcan Shoulder over and over making him grunt and gasp. While he did that Mandy had tagged herself in and walked to the center of the ring, Carlos backed away and Mandy connected with a running drop kick to the corner. Vulcan stumbled back out of the corner and Mandy took that time to climb to the top rope. Vulcan stumbled right into Carlos who lifted him up and slammed him down with a samoan drop. Carlos rolled out of the ring and when he did Mandy dropped off connecting with a flying elbow drop and went for a cover. Vulcan Jay quickly kicked out at two he sat up, when he did Mandy had ran back against the rope and when she reached Vulcan she jumped up and did a backflip in the process she grabbed Vulcan head with her hands and she pulled Vulcan Jay backwards and his head slammed on the mat and Mandy landed on her back. Mandy went for a cover but again Vulcan kicked out at two. Mandy lifted Vulcan up and connected with a kick to his stomach, Mandy ran back looking for a clothesline but she was meet by a Vulcan who connected with a massive punch to the side of her head knocking her to the mat. Vulcan dropped down and fell on his ass taking a couple deep breaths.

"And now Vulcan has a chance to tag his brother in", Selena said.

Vulcan and Mandy crawled over to their corners and tagged in their partners, Flame Jay ran forward connecting with a clothesline dropping Carlos to the mat but he was quickly back up and he was meet by another clothesline. Carlos got up and throw a punch but Carlos missed as Flame ducked he jumped up onto the second rope and launched himself into the air. Flame did a corkscrew and landed back first onto Carlos knocking him to the mat. Flame ran back against the ropes he jumped up and dropped his knee onto Carlos stomach making him grunt and went for a cover. Carlos kicked out at two and Flame stood up and looked around towards the crowd. Flame Jay lifted Carlos up and whipped him towards his corner, Carlos landed back first, Flame ran forward and slammed the back of his hand against Carlos chest performing a classic chop. Flame connected with another chop and tagged in Vulcan , Flame then climbed to the top rope and held up 1 finger. Vulcan pulled Carlos of of the corner and kicked him the stomach, Vulcan wrapped his arm around Carlos name and brought him down with his finisher twist of jay, Vulcan then tagged in his brother, he ran over and knocked Mandy off the apron before walking over and holding up the number 2 when he did Flame jumped off the top rope and connected with his finish jay bomb. (Swanton bomb) Flame pulled Carlos to the center of the ring, Flame walked over and tagged in Vulcan. Vulcan went to one side of the ring and climbed onto the apron and Flame to the other side. Both brother's held up the number three and then pulled himself up onto the top rope. They launched himself off the top rope Vulcan connected with a springboard leg drop slamming his leg onto Carlos's neck and Flame did a springboard elbow drop slamming his elbow onto Carlos's stomach. They called this tag team move The End of Jay!

"And there it is they told me earlier they had a finishing combination to put away an opponent The Twist of Jay, followed by the Jay Bomb into the tag team finish the End of Jay. They call it the The Three Rules of Jay!" Aaron.

"Into the cover and the Jay Bro's have one in stunning fashion!" said Selena.

"The winners of this match the Jay Bro's!" Flame pulled his brother into a hug before they both raised their hands into the air.

"Impressive showing from Vulcan and Flame Jay", said Aaron.

"They might just be the team to beat here on SNS", said Margaret.

 **Match 1: Jay Bro's vs Carlos and Mandy match time 11 minutes 13 seconds. Winner Jay Bro's**

 **Match 2: Brutus vs Proton match time 10 minutes 12 seconds winner Brutus.**

 **Match 3: Andrew vs Misty match time 8 minutes 12 seconds winner Misty.**

After a quick commercial break Liz was standing in the ring dressed in blue pants and a blue shirt, "I stand here today as your SNS champion after defeating that little brat of a girl Luna someone who didn't deserve to be champion. You see Luna cheated in her first ever match in that fatal fourway match the only reason she won was because she knocked herself out and laid there as the real superstars fought it out to decide who is the champion! Then the second everyone is tired she is suddenly able to get up and fight again… don't you think that is weird how the second everyone is weaken she is able to win the match, Luna has tricked you all into being a weak little girl when really she is a bitch who has to wait for people to be weaken to fight again". The crowd began to boo at what Liz was saying, "BE QUIET! You all know i'm right that is why you are upset it is because you all can't except that Luna is a bitch and you know it!"

At that moment Rosaletta then went off causing the crowd to cheer, Rosaletta came down to the ring and climbed in being handed a mic by a crew member. "Liz you stand here and say that Luna is a bitch but I don't think that bitch fit her…. I think it is more like a coward…. You see I don't really like the B-word that much but in a way I have to agree with you. Luna is a bit of a coward when it comes to one on one combat which is why I want to take you on for that SNS title in 4 weeks at the Rival's pay per view!" The caused the crowd to cheer for the announcement and boo at the same time since she was saying that Luna was a coward.

"You know what i'd like that, i'd love to take on a girl who was knocked on in 4 seconds during her match against WNW champion Janeiro!" This caused Rosaletta to glare at Liz.

"Yeah I admit that Janeiro had the upper hand but this is SNS not WNW and I think it is time for a step in another direction and I challenge you to a match unless you are to scared to face me bitch!" Rosaletta snapped.

At that moment Misty's theme went off and the crowd began to cheer as Misty came onto the stage being accompanied by Luna. Both girls climbed into the ring and looked at the other girls, "Look girls I don't get why you two are here arguing when no matter what Luna has a rematch at the Rivals Pay Per View".

"What are you talking about I already beat that bitch so there is no point of me beating her again!" Liz snapped.

"That is right get to the back of the line little girl!" Rosaletta added.

"Yes you may have beat her but you are forgetting that when a champion loses the belt they get an automatic rematch clause", Misty said pulling out the rulebook she had with her. "Read it for yourself page 12 paragraph 4!"

"Aren't you just a goody toe shoes!" Liz snapped, "but she doesn't deserve that match look at her! She isn't even talking for herself she is letting you speak for her like a coward!"

Misty held the mic up but Luna grabbed it out of her hands, "then let me show that I can do it!"

"I was hoping you would say that how about we do this i'm gonna take a page of Sweetie's book for the next 4 weeks i'm gonna pick you opponent you have to beat them all or you do not get your rematch!" Liz smirked. "So what are you gonna pick little girl are you gonna take the easy way out or are you gonna do what is best and fight like a true superstar".

"I'll play your game", Luna said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Alright then now Luna I am glad that you said that because you are gonna wait right here and i'm gonna Rosaletta pick your opponent for this week", the show cut to commercial as Rosaletta left the ring and went up the ramp and Liz took a seat at the announce table. After the break the match had already started and Luna's opponent was Titan!

"Okay Liz why are you taking a page out of Sweetie book and basically making Luna run the gauntlet to earn her rematch", said Aaron.

"Because if there is anything that Sweetie did go it was this idea, and besides I never said she had to do it she accepted the challenge", Liz said.

"But isn't it a bit unfair to put Luna up against someone like Titan!" Selena said.

"I said anyone and she agreed", Liz defended.

In the ring Titan had Luna stuck in one of the corner of the corner and was landing hard punches to Luna stomach making her yelp. Titan grabbed Luna and whipped her towards the opposite corner, Luna landed in the corner stomach first and stumbled out of it dazed. Titan wrapped him around her waist and lifted her up and then slammed her down onto the mat before landing punches to the back of her head. Luna could only cover up as strong punches continued to land on her, Titan lifted her back up and throw her into one of the corner before bring down hard right hands onto Luna. Ref Helen back Titan up at a count of 4 but Titan pushed Helen away and keeped his assault going.

"Wait a minute Titan isn't trying to win the match Titan is trying to hurt her!" Selena gasped.

Liz smirked as Titan continued to beat down Luna causing the ref to call for the bell for a disclination, Titan took Luna down and began to beat on her with his elbow cutting her forehead and blood began to leak out. At that moment Liz stood up from the announce table she throw her headset off and began to stomp on Luna's stomach while Titan punched her.

"This wasn't a match this was mugging Liz was trying to injury Luna", said Selena.

"What a smart idea she is gonna weaken Luna so she loses next week", said Margaret.

Titan grabbed Luna's arm and held it out and Liz began to stomp on it making Luna scream in pain with each one. Liz ran against the ropes and on the bounceback she connected with a massive kick right to Luna's shoulder making her scream in pain. Titan then began to slam his elbow onto Luna's shoulder making her scream.

The crowd then erupted into cheers as Misty's theme went off as Misty came running down the ramp with a very angry cat right behind her.

"And here come back up Misty and the United States champion Cat!" Selena said.

Cat slide into the ring and took the fight to Titan while Liz was backed into a corner by a very angry Misty, together the power couple made quick work of Liz and Titan throwing them over the top rope and to the floor. Liz could only smirk as she looked at the bleeding mess of Luna in the ring who was holding her injured shoulder in pain.

The show cut to a commercial break.

 **Match 4: Luna vs Titan match time 2 minute 45 seconds winner by disqualification Luna.**

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us then regret to informed you that because of Liz, Luna has been taken to a local hospital to receive stitches as well as treatment for her shoulder, but Misty did tell us that Luna will be here next week for her next match no matter what", said Selena.

"In other news a major match has been for next week The United States champion Cat and his girlfriend Misty will take on the team of the SNS champion Liz and Titan", said Aaron.

 **Match 5: Dodger and Destiny vs Sofia and James match time 10 minutes 12 seconds winner Dodger and Destiny.**

 **Match 6: Kenneth vs Julian Helms match time 7 minutes 23 seconds winner Kenneth.**

The team of Jessie and Jackson were already when the lights to blink off and on one second there were white when they came back off and another second they were red as they blinked off and on there was the sound of a heart beat that slowly got faster. The stage began a mix of red and white smoke the lights turned completely off and then two spot lights appeared on the stage one was red and the other was white standing in the white light was a boy standing with his head down and standing in the red light was another boy kneeling down. At that moment beat got faster and faster before it was gone and then the song, _Catch your breath by CFO$,_ began to play and both boys began to walk down the ramp slowly with their spotlight shining on them. When they reached the center of the ring they stood back to back and then the boy in the white spot light throw his arms up and the arena was blasted with a bright white light. It went off and the boys traded placed and the second kid did and the arena was blasted with a bright red light.

"And their opponents from the united kingdom weighing at a combined weight of 395 pounds Silvex and Shadex the Knightmare Brothers!" Silvex was the boy under the white spotlight and Shadex was under the red light spot light. (Silverwolfmagentakitty's oc's)

"And these two boys might just be the best tag team here", said Selena.

Silvex climbed onto the top turnbuckle and Shadex the other side on another turnbuckle, Silvex held his hands up and the white light returned, it went off and Shadex lifted his arms up and the red light returned. All the lights returned to normal as Silvex got onto the apron and Shadex walked over to his team's corner and sat down in the corner glaring at Jessie who looked a bit nervous. Silvex was wearing white shorts but no shirt showing off his muscular chest, Silvex had on white knee pads and white arm sleeves he had blond hair and white skin. Shadex had on red shorts and a red arm sleeve Shadex also had red face paint on the side left side of face.

The second the bell was rung Shadex rushed out of his teams corner and connected with a clothesline dropping Jessie to the mat. Shadex keeped on running he jumped up and connected with a dropkick to James knocking him off the apron and crashing to the floor. Shadex walked over to Jessie and whipped her into his corner, he ran forward and connected with a front dropkick dropping Jessie in the corner and he then tagged in Silvex. Silvex whipped Jessie against the ropes when she bounced back Silvex lifted Jessie up into the air by her legs and fell backwards at that moment Shadex jumped up and brought her down with a double knee facebuster (look up the revivals finisher shatter machine) connected with their finisher Knightmare Fuel!

"Oh my God! Silvex into the cover and just like that The Knightmare Brothers have won!" said Aaron.

"The winners of this match The Knightmare Brothers!" Silvex placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as the lights went off and Silvex was under a white spot light and Shadex under a red light. There theme went off and after a couple seconds both brothers held their arms up and side of the arena was blasted with red lights and the other side bright white lights making the crowd cheer.

"And that my friends are the next tag team champions!" Margaret said.

 **Match 7: The Knightmare Brothers vs Jessie and James match time 45 seconds!**

After a quick commercial break the show came back at that moment there was yellow pyro as Rubble's theme began to play Rubble appeared on the stage wearing a yellow wrestler singlet. (look it up) "The following match is a 6 kids tag team match set for one fall intruding first from Adventure Bay weighing at 210 pounds Rubble". The crowd cheered as Rubble made his way down to the ring.

"And the main event for the evening Rubble, Chase and Marshall taking on the Wyatts and GM Elijah made it very clear that if The Wyatts lose then they will never be seen on SNS again", said Aaron.

"And I don't blame the man they attacked Alex and left him bleeding and knocked out in the center of the ring!" said Selena.

"Look Alex pissed them off and they had no choice but to take action", said Margaret.

"Don't say that crap Margaret they could have killed him", said Selena.

Chase's theme went off as he came down the stage high fiving the fans as he went, "and his partner from Adventure Bay weighing at 155 pounds Chase!"

"And now we have Chase who still hasn't proved himself here in TWWA yet!" said Margaret.

"What is your problem with Chase?" Aaron asked.

"What he was supposed to be all big and bad but look at him he is goody toe shoes and still hasn't shown that he is a good wrestler", said Selena. "He is liability on his team at least with Rubble you have strength with Marshall you bring a wild card but with Chase you get nothing!"

Chase climbed into the ring and high fived Rubble then the lights on the stage turned red and orange as Marshall's theme went off followed by an explosion of red pyro. "Lastly from Adventure Bay weighing at 117 pounds Marshall!"

Marshall ran down to the ring before sliding under the bottom rope he stood up and held his arms up earning cheers from the crowd. All three boys quickly got serious as they looked towards the stage ready to avenge Alex. At that moment the lights went of and Suzy appeared on the titantron with her lautern in her hand. "Were here!" Suzy blew the flame out when she did the song, _Live in Fear,_ began to play as Suzy appeared on the stage holding the lantern above her head. A dem spotlight shined on them as they made their way down to the ring, the crowd clapping to beat of the song. Once they reached the bottom of the ramp Suzy blew out the candle, when it turned back on it showed Suzy wearing a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt as well as pink shoes. Bruce was wearing blue jeans and a dirty white shirt, Maurice was standing there in green jeans and a dirty green shirt wearing his sheep mask. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 505 pounds The Wyatt Family!" Suzy took off her small pink hat and shook out her hair.

"Look at the size of Suzy compared to the others!" said Selena.

Suzy stood at only 4 feet 9 inches while Bruce and Maurice stood at 6 feet 8 inches making them taller than all the paw patrol members in the match. The group slowly made their way over to their corner and Suzy got into the ring while Bruce and Maurice stood outside the ring. Chase decided to start things off with Suzy, the ref called for the bell and the match got underway.

"You wanna save Alex… You wanna avenge him but he is all ready dead!" Suzy giggled, Chase lose it and ran towards Suzy looking for the first punch but Suzy side stepped him causing him to land face first in her corner. Suzy ran forward and slammed her elbow into the small of Chase's back making him grunt. Bruce reached down and lightly tapped Suzy's back tagging himself into the mat. Suzy left the ring and Bruce climbed in he blacked on hand on the back of Chase's neck and one hand on Chase's shoulder and lifted him and throw him across the ring back over to his corner.

"Holy crap! Bruce throwing Chase across the ring!" Selena said.

"That is some power!" Aaron said.

Chase sat in his corner shocked at what just happened when Rubble reached down and tagged himself in. Rubble climbed into the ring and he and Bruce began to circle each other they meet in the center of the ring Rubble surprisingly had the strength advantage. Rubble backed Bruce into one of the corners and began to slam his shoulder into Bruce stomach over and over but Bruce didn't make a sound. Rubble back up when the ref reached a count of 3, he ran forward looking for a body splash but Bruce lifted his boot up at the last second causing Rubble to crash head first into it. Rubble turned around holding his head in pain when Bruce grabbed Rubble by his head and throw him back first into the corner. Bruce began to land huge right hands, he reeled back and connected with a huge slap to the bottom of Rubble's chin making his head snap up. Bruce backed up a bit for running forward and connecting with a massive knee to Rubble's stomach making him cry out in pain as he walked out of the corner and dropped to his knees holding his stomach. Bruce ran back against the ropes with surprising speed and ran forward connecting with a massive boot to Rubble face sending him crashing to the mat.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" Bruce said looking at the crowd causing some of them to cheer. Bruce lifted Rubble off the mat and dragged him over to his corner. He placed Rubble back first in his corner and connected with a massive slap stunning Rubble and then tagged in Maurice who took off his sheep mask revealing a deformed face and short orange hair. Maurice stood in the center of the ring and Bruce whipped Rubble towards Maurice who connected with a boot to the skull sending Rubble crashing to the ground. Maurice grabbed Rubble's leg and lifted it up, Maurice then slammed his elbow down onto the side of Rubble's leg making him cry out. Maurice lifted Rubble back to his feet and connecting with a short arm clothesline dropping him back down. Maurice dragged Rubble over to his corner before tagging in Suzy, Suzy held her arms up and Maurice lifted her up onto his shoulders. Suzy giggled as she jumped off and connected with an elbow drop and went for a cover but Rubble powered out at two. Suzy entered a full mount on Rubble and began to hand quick right and left hands, that really didn't hurt that much but the damage done to him by Maurice and Bruce made them hurt a bit when they landed. Rubble pushed the small girl off of him with arm sending her falling backward, Rubble stood up and caught Suzy as she tried to hit him. Rubble throw Suzy across the ring into one of the corners and ran forward connecting with a body splash sending her crashing to the mat. Rubble lifted Suzy up and placed his hand on the back of head and led her over to his team's corner and tagged in Marshall making the crowd cheer.

Marshall began to connected with chops to Suzy's back making her cry out in pain with each one, Marshall stopped at the count of three and dragged her out the corner. Marshall whipped Suzy against the ropes and on the bounce back he was looking for a clothesline but Suzy ducked and ran back against the ropes behind Marshall. On the bounce back she jumped into the air and slammed her elbow into the top of Marshall's head making him drop to his knees. Suzy connected with a slap to Marshall's throat making him gag. Suzy then back slapped Marshall making the crowd go "ooooohhhh", Marshall looked at the little girl a clearly pissed off as Suzy only smiled. Suzy connected with another slap making Marshall even madder.

"What are you gonna do about it!" Suzy yelled in his face,Marshall throw a jab towards Suzy who dodged it and connected with another slap. "Prove me wrong". Marshall grabbed Suzy's hand and gave it a hard slap on it making her hold it against her chest rubbing it softly. Marshall then connected with a massive slap of his own knocking Suzy down, Marshall stood up and lifted Suzy up by a strap of her overalls. Suzy wiggled out of it, Suzy ran towards her corner and quickly tagged in Bruce, Marshall immediately went on the assault connecting with punches and forearms to the large boys stomach. Marshall jumped up and grabbed Bruce's head bring his head crashing down onto his knee stunning him. Marshall ran back against the ropes and on the bounce back Bruce stormed forward and grabbed Marshall by his neck. Bruce eyes widened in rage as he lifted Marshall up, he ran towards the ropes and throw Marshall over the top rope causing him to land face first onto the announce table!

"Marshall crashing into our announce table!" Aaron cried.

"That is some power he throw Marshall over the top rope and face first onto our table and MArshall might be out", Aaron said.

Bruce left the ring and lifted Marshall's limp body up and whipped him shoulder first into the steel steps with so much force it caused them to fall on their sides.

"God damn this boy is strong", Margaret screamed.

"Holy Shit!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted.

"The Wyatt's have taken control as SNS rolls on", Selena said as the show cut to a 3 minute commercial break. When they came back Marshall was locked in the Wyatt's corner with Maurice boot on his throat making him grunt.

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO MARSHALL!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_ The crowd chanted.

"The fans trying to will Marshall back into this match up!" Selena said.

Maurice tagged in Bruce and both boys lifted Marshall up and slammed him back down with a double spin buster making Marshall arch in his back in. Bruce went for a cover but Chase broke it up, when Chase stood back up to leave the ring Maurice grabbed Chase and throw hm over the top rope into Rubble knocking them both into the floor. Maurice left the ring and got back by his corner, Bruce lifted Marshall's limp body up and slammed him head first onto the top turnbuckle. Marshall's head snapped up as he wobbled weakly on his legs, Bruce then placed one hand on Marshall's back and with his other arm he placed it under Marshall's legs and lifted him. Bruce walked backward and then fell back dropping Marshall to the mat with a backdrop. Bruce went for a cover but Marshall powered out at two. Bruce lifted Marshall's weak body up and placed him back first in the corner, Bruce tagged in Suzy who calmly walked in and walked out to the center of the ring. Suzy held her arms out as she giggled, she then rushed forward and when she did Marshall used the last of his energy to rushed out the ring and slammed both his arms into Suzy making her crash to the mat back first in a daze.

"This is Marshall's chance to get someone fresh in this match up!" said Aaron.

Marshall began to crawl over to his corner right as Chase had gotten off the floor and back on the apron. Suzy tagged in Maurice and Marshall tagged in Chase, Maurice went for a clothesline but missed as Chase ducked. Chase then wrapped his arms around Maurice and lifted him up and slammed him down onto the mat with a german suplex. Chase entered a full mount began to beat on Maurice with punches, Maurice wrapped his massive hand around Chase's throat choking him. Maurice climbed back to his feet and began to yell at Chase, Maurice lifted Chase up and slammed him onto the mat with a chokeslam.

"Maurice into the cover and Rubble break up the pin", Rubble ducked as Bruce entered the ring and went for a running boot. Bruce stopped running and placed his hands on the ropes, he turned around and Rubble slammed into him sending him flipping over the top rope but Bruce landed on his feet and grabbed Rubble's legs. He dragged Rubble out of the ring and wrapped his massive hands around his throat, Bruce then ran forward and throw Rubble against the barricade causing them to shake. Bruce walked back over to his corner and Maurice had lifted Chase back up and pushed him into the corner. Maurice ran forward and connected with body splash and in the process Bruce tagged himself in. Bruce stood in the center of the ring and Maurice whipped Chase over to him, Bruce spun around and did a discus clothesline causing Chase to do a flip and stomach first on the mat and he didn't move.

"What a clothesline!" Aaron said.

Bruce tagged in Suzy who began to skip around Chase's body giggling loudly clearly enjoying herself.

"This little girl is bat shit crazy", said Selena.

"THIS IS CREEPY!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"THIS IS CREEPY!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"THIS IS CREEPY!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"THIS IS CREEPY!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"THIS IS CREEPY!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_ The crowd chanted.

Suzy held her arms out before hugging herself and shaking a bit, Chase began to raise himself up onto his hands and knees and was meet by a slap to his face knocking her down. Suzy went for a cover but Chase powered out at two, Suzy shook her head as she walked over to her teams corner and grabbing the second rope. Suzy then bent all the way over so she was walking on her hands and feet with her stomach in the air. (Bray Wyatt Spider Walk).

"Oh my God look at her", Selena said.

The second Chase got up to his knees Suzy dropped down onto her back and rolled over, she stood up and got Chase into position for her finisher Mother Abigail but Marshall rolled back into the ring and stood up. He then connected with his finisher the superkick knocking Suzy out and saving Chase.

"Marshall with a massive superkick knocking Suzy out!" Aaron said.

Marshall ducked as Maurice came running at him Maurice ran over to the ropes when Rubble had pulled the rope down sending him flying over the top rope and crashing to the floor. Rubble then ran back into the ring and knocked Bruce off the apron with a punch. Bruce again landed on his feet and grabbed Rubble by his legs again and dragged him under the bottom rope. Rubble began to connect with right hands when Bruce kneed him in the stomach, Bruce wrapped his hands around Rubble's throat and lifted him up and slammed down onto the announce table destroying it!

"Rubble throw the announce table!" Selena shouted.

"Selena move out the way", Margaret said grabbing her arm and pulling her to side.

Marshall looked over at Rubble in shock and then out of nowhere Chase kicked him in the stomach making him bend over. Chase then hooked Marshall's arms and dropped him down to the match with a pedigree!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aaron shouted in shock at what they had just seen.

Chase looked down at Marshall with a glare on his face before rolling under the bottom rope and walking up the ramp passed Maurice. Suzy had recovered from Marshall's superkick and crawled over to Marshall and pinned him 1.2.3.

"WHY CHASE WHY!" Selena shouted.

"The winners of this match The Wyatt Family!"

The show cut to black as Suzy stood up giggling it then cut over to Chase who was standing at the ramp as the crowd booed him.

 **Match 8: Chase, Marshall, and Rubble vs The Wyatt Family match time 15 minutes 12 seconds winner The Wyatt Family.**

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: Jay Bro's vs Carlos and Mandy match time 11 minutes 13 seconds. Winner Jay Bro's**

 **Match 2: Brutus vs Proton match time 10 minutes 12 seconds winner Brutus.**

 **Match 3: Andrew vs Misty match time 8 minutes 12 seconds winner Misty.**

 **Match 4: Luna vs Titan match time 2 minute 45 seconds winner by disqualification Luna.**

 **Match 5: Dodger and Destiny vs Sofia and James match time 10 minutes 12 seconds winner Dodger and Destiny.**

 **Match 6: Kenneth vs Julian Helms match time 7 minutes 23 seconds winner Kenneth.**

 **Match 7: The Knightmare Brothers vs Jessie and James match time 45 seconds!**

 **Match 8: Chase, Marshall, and Rubble vs The Wyatt Family match time 15 minutes 12 seconds winner The Wyatt Family.**

 **Matches to Watch Out for SNS week 5.**

 **Misty and Cat vs Liz and Titan.**

 **Main Event Mike vs Dave if Mike wins he is number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship!**


	14. January Awards and Title Reigns

**Author Note: Okay two things one this type of chapter will take place every 4 episodes, this what I will call the monthly countdown as well as champion reigns you'll see what I mean during this chapter.**

 **Two after a lot of thinking I realized that this is a lot of work for one person so I went and found some help now I will only be writing matches for SNS and my friend Antonio will take control of WNW writing the matches and getting the story-lines. Also for the sake of days this takes place on sunday also the first episode of WNW was on January 4 and the first episode of sns was on January 7. Also the date this episode would come up would be January 29.**

 **Monthly Awards 1. January**

 **Champion Reigns for WNW.**

Janeiro became the first WNW champion on the first episode of WNW on January 4 2017 since then he has defended his title twice and won both of them. Janeiro has been WNW champion for 26 days. Janeiro win lost record for all of TWWA 3 wins zero loses. (note win lose records will only be told once someone becomes a champion)

Cassandra became first Hotshot champion on January 22 2017 at the Next Generation Pay Per View has yet to defend the title, has been champion for 8 days. Cassandra win lost record 2 wins zero loses.

The Shield Became the first ever Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions on January 22 2017 at the next generation Pay Per View have yet to defend the titles have been champions for 8 days. The Shield win lost record as a group 1 and 0. As individual wrestlers or with other groups.

Zane 0 wins 2 loses.

Razor Zero wins Zero loses.

Ace as a part of the Sky Warriors 1 win 1 lose.

Ace alone 0 wins 0 loses.

Sweetie became the Cruiserweight champion on January 22 2017 at the Next Generation Pay Per View. Has yet to defend her title been champion for 8 days, Sweetie Win lost record. 2 wins zero loses.

Samuel Became the TWWA champion on January 22 2017 at the next generation pay per view, has yet to defend the title has been champion of 8 days. Samuel's win lost record 3 wins 0 loses.

 **WNW Top 5 champions for this month.**

Number 5 Cassandra proved that she is truly the cruelest kid in both her debut and her match at next generation.

Number 4 Janeiro, after proving that he is able to knock someone out with one punch Janeiro has risen back to the top.

Number 3 Sweetie, since coming to the ring Sweetie has proven that she is a great high flyer and able to compete against the best of them.

Number 2 he Shield, since coming to the scene in TWWA the shield has unleashed terror across the WNW roster which why they are ranked 5th this month..

Number 1 Samuel has been dominated since he came to the TWWA and now he is the face of the company after winning the TWWA title belt in a great fatal fourway match.

 **Top 10 Superstars on WNW champions not included. Also this has nothing to do with wins and loses just their impact on their show.**

10\. Suzan

9\. Zuma.

8\. Knight Manson.

7\. Xeno Jones.

6\. Amazing Red.

4\. Sylvia

3\. Brian T

2\. Ryder.

1\. Decker.

 **WNW Moment of the month.**

Choices

Samuel Wins TWWA Championship.

Ace turns on Skye/ The Shield Arrives.

Ryder turns heel!

Winner Ace turn on Skye the Shield arrives.

 **WNW Match of the month.**

Choices.

TWWA Championship Fatal Fourway Match.

Samuel vs Cat.

WNW championship 10 kid extreme rumble.

Winner Samuel vs Cat.

Sweetie wins best heel.

Samuel wins best face.

 **SNS Championship Reigns.**

Luna was the first ever SNS champion she one this title on January 7 2017 she has defended the title once and lost to Liz ending her title reign on January 22 at next generation Luna had the title for 16 days. Luna win lost record 2 wins 1 lost.

Liz won the SNS championship on January 22 defeating Luna at Next Generation, she has yet to defend the title. Liz has been champion for 8 days. Liz win lost record 1 win zero loses.

Rocky won the Light Heavyweight Title on january 22 has not defended the title yet been champion 8 days. Rocky win lost record 3 wins zero defeats, in tag team action 0 and 1.

Cat became the US champion on January 22 has not defended the title yet been champion 8 days. Cat win lost record 2 wins 1 lose.

TWWA Tag Team Champions Twin Magic won them on January 22 have not defended the title yet been champions for 8 days win lost record as a team. 3 wins 0 loses in singles action both of them 0 wins 0 loses.

Dave became the world heavyweight champion on January 22 has not defended the title yet been champion for 8 days win lost record in singles action 3 wins 0 loses. In Tag Team action 1 win zero loses.

 **Top 5 Champions of the month.**

Number 5 Twin Magic, have been a great team since they showed up.

Number 4 Rocky, his finisher combination can almost happen out of nowhere giving him a major edge in matches.

Number 3 Liz became the SNS champion in convincing fashion defeating the champion Luna and her submission give her a great edge in a match.

Number 2 Cat, has been great on WNW and is proud to call SNS his home went though a great match against Vulcan Jay for the United State Championship.

Number 1 Dave, proving that dreams can come true as long as you believe in them, Dave went from no one to a now World Heavyweight Champion.

 **Top 10 Non Champion Superstars also counts tag teams as one.**

10\. Rubble

9\. Jay Bro's

8\. Scythe Falcon.

7\. Misty.

6\. Omega

5\. Luna.

4\. Marshall.

3\. Mike Gravedigger.

2\. Knightmare Brothers.

1\. Chase.

 **Top moments.**

Choices

Wyatt's debut/Attack on Alex.

Chase turns heel!

Dave Wins World Championship.

Winner Wyatt's Debut.

 **SNS Match of the month.**

Dave vs Omega World Heavyweight Championship.

Marshall vs Ryder.

Cat vs Vulcan Jay united states championship.

Winner Dave vs Omega WHC match.

Suzy wins best heel.

Dave wins best face.

 **Alright that is it see you next once February is over for another episode of Awards and Title Reign!**

 **End of the first month of TWWA**


	15. Trades and News!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Johnny and I am the one bringing you all the twwa news and announcements**

 **Trade News!**

Major announcement for both WNW and SNS after an 2 hour debate (i'm not kidding that is how long this argument was!) the united states champion Cat has been traded to WNW for The Hotshot champion Cassandra and Apollo, this trade was made after Cat requested to be traded to WNW I am now showing you the interview from just moments ago.

"Cat can I ask the question why you wanted to be traded to WNW?"

"I wanted to go because it seems that WNW has great competition, people like Decker, Brian T, Ryder, Sylvia, Samuel I want to compete against people like that", Cat said.

I haven't had the chance to speak to Cassandra yet, but what does this mean for the match at SNS Cat and Misty vs Titan and SNS champion Liz. GM Elijah has said that the match will happen.

"Cat leaving is a bit saddening but we are getting a great superstar in Cassandra as well as Apollo and a great tag team. The match will not get canceled it will be Cat's first and last match in SNS", Elijah said.

I had to chance to talk to other superstars and here is what was said.

"I am glad that Cat is coming to WNW", Samuel said, "we had a great match and I can't wait for another match".

"My brother leaving is a bit upsetting", Marshall told me, "but my brother knows what he is doing and i wish him the best I would join him but I have unfinished business with Chase!"

In other news Alpha and Kyra has been traded to SNS for Phantom and Crystal ,SNS bringing over another great tag team!

As for Apollo he has a broken arm and it is unknown when he will be back.

That is all for this episode of breaking news and trades.


	16. Top 30 superstars for the month of Jan

**Okay first thing's first I know you want the next episode of WNW and SNS but there is one last thing I need to do before we begin writing the next chapters. Also let me explain the trade system one either me or Antonio have to agree to the trade and find a fair trade. We rank certain superstars here into 3 categories high card, superstar who bring in the most money and the most talent, mid carders superstars the rank below high card and low carders superstars who aren't that good. Cat was a high card member so for the trade to be far I needed either another high carder from WNW or 2 mid carders or 3 low carders. Also power 25, awards, and other shows that dont have any wrestling in them are not written by me or Antonio they are written by our friend Johnny.**

 **January Power 30**

 **Just a warning this was the longest debate in the history of me, Rodney and Antonio being friends it was incredibly hard to rank these superstars so hard that we had to bring in Decker and ask people who read the story who should go in what spot this was A FIVE HOUR DEBATE so please if you think someone should not be in the spot they are in end let us know and state your argument welcome to the top 30 superstars for the month of January.**

Number 30 Mike Gravedigger reason he is at the last of the list is because he has yet to have a match yet, the only thing he has done as of now is a great promo with Dave and Suzy for now he is at the last of the list but he will be at the top soon enough.

Number 29 Apollo, Apollo is loved by kids far and wide by his fans but without him in the picture for a while thanks to Cassandra he cannot be any higher on the list for now.

Number 28, Chase, Chase has yet to prove himself yet but since the sudden heel turn Chase looks to be moving in another way. .

Number 27 Brutus Garnell, Brutus has been in a couple great matches since he came to TWWA but the problem is in those matches he came out losing, Brutus has great potential and I know that one day he will be at the top of SNS.

Number 26 Suzan Hinako, Suzan has been a great superstar being in 2 great matches against Zuma but those matches were interrupted by Decker and Azuna she was in her first championship match against the shield and lost. That is why she is ranked at 21.

Number 25, Scythe Falcon, might be one of the best superstars in SNS but for now he is ranked at just 25

Number 24, Marsha, the demon Marsha might just be the most dangerous female on the roster with her finisher venom being able to take someone out the question is why will Marsha return

Number 23, Skye, Skye is the best highflyer in TWWA she is also the mastermind behind the the no gender separation rule but for now some people are seeing Skye as the weak link of most teams. Some blaming her for the Sky Warriors lose. However Skye is still a force to reckoned with in her first match she defeated Zane in stunning fashion and showing off her great high flying.

Number 22, Sylvia since coming into the TWWA she has proven that girls are just as good as boys beating Danny X in the first match in TWWA history Sylvia might just be one of the best in the business but for now she is ranked at just number 22 being in only 2 matches.

Number 21, Twin Magic the currently TWWA Tag Team champions aren't the fan favorites they should be which is why they are ranked at just 21

Number 20, Amazing Red, while Skye might be the best high flyer Amazing Red is a close second after his underdog win against Riley Amazing Red went from someone who no body cared about into a star and now people are hoping that Amazing Red can defeat the next 3 people Sweetie has picked so he can face the cruiserweight champion Sweetie.

Number 29 Omega, after his great match against Dave this is just the tip of the iceberg for Omega

Number 18, Luna a true fan favorite Luna has been that since she became the first SNS champion winning a fatal fourway to win it. After she lost her championship she is still showing her amazing heart by risking her automatic rematch against current champion Liz by taking on an opponent every week until the Rival's Pay Per View.

Number 17, Jay Bro's since arriving on the scene the jay bro's have stolen the show by showing there great tag team moves and proving that two might just be better than one.

Number 16, Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky, Rocky might just be one of the best superstars SNS has with his combination of of moves that can happen out of nowhere he might be able to keep his light heavyweight title for a long time to come.

Number 15, Hot Shot Champion Cassandra, after breaking Apollo's arm she has shown that she might be the most dangerous competitor on the roster.

Number 14, SNS champion Liz (Can't explain why)

Number 13, Misty, Misty might just be the best female superstar on SNS as well as all off TWWA Misty is truly a wonderful superstar she is kind and has been in Luna corner since then after beating her opponent in under a minute she might be the best.

Number 12, Marshall, Marshall has been a fan favorite and a truly great superstar for the SNS roster and he is a soon to be champion.

Number 11, WNW champion Janeiro, although he cheated in his first match Janeiro has proven that his mma stills make him incredibly dangerous.

Number 10, The Wyatt Family since coming on the scene the Wyatt's are truly a terrifying team after attack Alex and going through a great match against the Paw Patrol the wyatt's are a great team but the fact that they so creepy makes them fan favorite despite being heels. Suzy is truly creepy and a scary girl along with her brothers Bruce and Maurice they might never be beaten.

Number 9, The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield along with the Wyatt's the shield is the most dangerous team in TWWA right now, with there justice the Shield will attack anyone they feel has done something wrong and there ability to attack people from out of nowhere makes them dangerous.

Number 8, Cruiserweight Champion Queen Sweetie, Sweetie has been a great superstar since she came she might keep the cruiserweight championship for a long time.

Number 7, Knightmare Brothers, since there debate they have show that they might be the best tag team in the TWWA and there entrance just shows how light and darkness can make a great pairing.

Number 6, Brian T as the strongest superstar in the TWWA Brian T has proven to be a force to be reckoned with after attacking Decker he is the talk of the TWWA.

Number 5, Decker, the blackwolf who has yet to be beaten in one on one action is truly a star in the making and with Paul Heyman at his side Decker is truly dangerous.

Number 4, Ryder, Ryder is top superstar and by the look of things he might just be the TWWA at the Rivals Pay Per View.

Number 3, United States Champion Cat, Cat has been at the top since he arrived in TWWA winning his first match in 1 minute and after a great match against Samuel that won match of the month. After becoming the Us champions Cat dropped a bombshell as he was traded to WNW for Liz and Apollo bring another great superstar to SNS. Since coming so many dream matches have been made the biggest being Decker vs Cat.

Number 2, TWWA Champion Samuel Samuel is truly a top superstar and currently is the face of TWWA after winning the championship Samuel is ready for his match against Ryder which might go down in the top 10 in TWWA history. Samuel is a great superstar and might be the best in the TWWA.

Number 1 World Heavyweight Champion Dave, what is there to say DAve has proven that you can accomplish your dreams if you work hard enough Dave is someone that inspires superstars. Dave, after an 30 minute match against Omega DAve has rose to the top of the TWWA and might just stay there next week on SNS Dave vs Mike Gravedigger and if Mike wins we might just get another great match for the Rivals PAy PEr View.

The end of January see you for the next edition of the power 30.


	17. WNW Week 5

**Alright my name is Antonio and I am now in charge of WNW so basically SNS and WNW are two separate shows. Also to answer the question of joint pay per views, The Rivals Pay Per View will be the last time WNW and SNS have a shared pay per view for awhile, the only time they will share a pay per view is, Royal Rumble PPV, WNW vs SNS, Summerslam, and Wrestlemania (which will change to another name)**

 **Also me and Rodney owe people an apology because I now know that we have been using the word throw when we mean threw and threw when we meet throw sorry for that.**

 **Wnw Week 5. Date February 1.**

 **3 weeks away from Rivals Pay Per View on February 19.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the next generation of wrestling WNW! My name is Overdrive and I am being joined by as always Blythe and Anthony", said OVerdrive.

"And we are live from the Cross Insurance Center in maine in front of over 7500 fans", said Blythe "and things are gonna get fun here because tonight Decker is here and he is ready for Brian T those two on path for a brawl!"

"And in our main event our wonderful general manager Naomi has placed Skye in a must see match against the muscle of the group Razor", said Anthony.

At that moment Decker's theme went off and the crowd went nuts as he appeared on Stage with Paul Heyman behind him.

"And we might get this fight a bit early Decker is on his way down to the ring!" Overdrive said.

"Please welcome at this time The Black Wolf Decker!" Decker held his hands up as the crowd cheered for him. Decker climbed into the ring Paul Heyman was handed a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen MY name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the current REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR!" The crowd erupted into cheers, "and I am now the advocate for the soon to be REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED TWWA CHAMPION DECKER!" Decker held his arms above his head making the crowd cheer.

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!" The crowd chanted.

"Now my client Decker has some unfinished business with Brian T the kid who like a coward attacked my client from behind, now my client is a reasonable man but…", Decker took the mic out of Paul's hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Heyman but I told you before what I am here for", Decker turned towards the stage and motioned for Brian T. "I came for a fight BRIAN T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Decker put the mic down and took off his shirt ready for a fight.

Naomi's theme went off and the crowd cheered as GM Naomi came down to the ring wearing a red suit. Naomi climbed into the ring and shook hands with Paul Heyman, "Paul I think I speak forever one when I say that you surprised everyone with your sudden arrival here in TWWA", the crowd cheered loudly. "And Decker great to see you again but I cannot allow you to fight here tonight". The crowd began to boo at this, "Decker you still have a head injury and you cannot fight right now but I can do one thing better. How about at the Rivals Pay Per View you can take on Brian T one on one!" The crowd cheered loudly at that.

"Thank you Naomi and can I say that you are looking beautiful tonight and I assure you that once my client take cares of Brian T he will then turn his attention on the TWWA championship", Paul announced. At that moment Brian T theme went off causing Decker to turn his attention to him.

"Decker if I recall correctly you said that you came here for a fight", Brian T slowly began to come down the ramp. "And that is what you are gonna get…. But Decker I am a fair kid so I am gonna give you one chance to get out of my ring or i'm gonna kick your ass up and out the ring!"

"Now Brian I need you to calm dow….", Decker took the mic out of Naomi's hand.

"I came for a fight!" Decker slammed the mic down and motioned for the larger boy to get in the ring.

Brian T climbed onto the apron then rushed into the ring and brawl began!

"And here we go Decker and Brian T exchanging blows in the center of the ring!" Overdrive said.

Decker wrapped his arms around Brian T and lifted the 290 pound boy up and slammed him on the ground before entering a full mount and began to throw down punches. Brian T wrapped his legs around Decker was able to turn the table on him and now he was on top!

"Look at this", Blythe said as Naomi waved down multiple security guards who tried to break the two up but couldn't pull Brian T off of Decker. As the brawl went on Naomi ran to the back and a second later members of the WNW roster began to run down and fill the ring to help.

"And look at this the locker room has empty dozens of superstars trying to get these two separated", Overdrive said.

"Screw that let those two fight it out!" Anthony said.

After a while they finally pulled the two of them apart and held them in separate corners, Decker was bleeding from his nose and Brian had a bloody lip. Decker suddenly rushed forward breaking free of the hold of multiple people and ran towards Brian and throw a punch starting the fight again. Brian bent down and took him down again.

"Brian T takes down Decker again the brawl is still going on!" Overdrive said.

"It might take everyone in this arena to get these two separated!" Anthony said.

"GET THEM OUT THE RING!" Naomi ordered.

It took the most of the roster a while but they finally pulled Brian out the ring and when they did Brian broke free of the hold and got back into the ring. The second he did Decker escaped the people holding him and ran forward clotheslining him over the top rope. Brian landed on his feet and grabbed Decker and dragged him under the bottom rope. The superstar, refs and security rushed out the ring and again had to separate Decker and Brian T.

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!"

"LET THEM FIGHT!" The crowd chanted.

"I agree with the crowd just let them fight screw Rivals pay per view get a ref and let them fight right now", said Anthony.

Finally they managed to separate Decker and Brian T dragging Brian T up the ramp away from Decker.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL i GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!" Brian yelled trying to break free.

Decker only nodded his head as a glare came across his face, the show then took a much needed commercial break.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are joining us Welcome to WNW and you just messed a brawl from Decker and Brian T also a great match made for the Rival's pay per view Brian T vs Decker!" said Blythe.

At that moment Zuma's theme went off making the crowd cheer a bit, "the following match is set for one fall introducing first from Adventure Bay weighing at 124 pounds Zuma!" Zuma held his hands up as he climbed into the ring.

"Zuma getting ready for action against on my god!" Blythe exclaimed as Ace suddenly slide into the ring and back Zuma into a corner seconds later Zane and Razor came jumping over the barricade. "It's the shield and there attacking Zuma!"

Ace, Zane and Razor began to beat on Zuma while he was in the corner as he tried to fight back but quickly Zane wrapped his arms around Zuma's legs and dragged him down so he was sitting against the bottom turnbuckle. They then began to stomp on Zuma before Razor grabbed Zuma by his shirt and throw him across the ring they went back on the assault beating on Zuma before finally they stopped and Razor stood back as Ace and Zane lifted Zuma back up.

"GET HIM UP!" Razor ordered as he let out a loud roar.

Ace and Zane lifted Zuma up ready to put him on Razor's shoulders when Skye theme went off and she came rushing down to the ring with Vixen close behind. The Shield dropped Zuma and the second Skye was in the ring Ace and Zane jumped on top of her and began to pound on her. Razor ran back against the ropes and meet Vixen with a huge spear sending her crashing to the mat holding her stomach in clear pain. Razor stood up and put his hands on Zane and Ace's shoulders, "leave her she is mine tonight!" They both nodded before leaving the ring and jumping back over the barricade into the crowd. Skye checked on both Zuma and Vixen wondering what to do.

The show cut to a 5 minute commercial break and when it came back it showed Zuma and Vixen in the medical room.

"OW don't touch them!" Vixen snapped as the doctor gentle touched her ribs.

"Ah where were you two?" Zuma asked placing an icepack on his head.

"I was looking for Ryder Zuma and asked Vixen to come with me in case they tried to attack me, I didn't expect them to come for you", Skye sat down on a chair.

At that moment Ryder came into the room making the crowd cheer from the arena, "hey Zuma you doing alright?"

"Yeah um good dude", Zuma gave Ryder a thumbs up.

"Ryder um is it true you turned heel?" Skye asked seeing the monthly award show (which you should go read).

Before Ryder could answer Naomi came into the room, "is everyone alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine just got triple teamed out there but i'm fine", Zuma said.

"GM Naomi can't you do something about them?" Vixen asked with a wince.

"For now I can make so they don't attack you again but i'm a bit impressed with them they have that ruthless aggression that i'm looking for", Naomi turned towards Ryder, "I wanna speak with you in my office".

Ryder nodded as he followed the GM out the room.

Meanwhile in the ring Skylar was in the ring waiting for his opponent at that moment, _Do what I want by Lil Uzi Vert,_ began to play as a boy dressed black shorts and a black short came onto the stage he had black dreadlocks with blond tips. "And his opponent from ADventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds Cam!" (17theboy's oc) The music faded for a bit before it turned off and Cam held a mic up and made his way down the ramp.

"My name is Cam and I AM a certified G and a bonafide stud and YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT!" Cam nodded his head as the crowd cheered a bit at that, "and you are currently looking at the boy who will be the greatest rapper of all TIME and YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT!" Cam slide into the ring and looked around at the crowd. "Bada bing! Boda Boom Realiest Nigga's in the room HOW YOU DOING!" The crowd than cheered loudly at that, "if you are ready to see this bitch ass nigga get his ass beat give me a hell yeah!" Cam held the mic up.

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd chanted.

Cam set the mic down and took off his shirt exposing his muscular black chest, the ref called for the bell to ring and Cam immediately backed Skylar into a corner and began to stomp on Skyler's chest making him fall down to the so he was sitting in the corner. Cam went nut's stomping on Skyler's chest until the ref reached a 4 count, Cam backed up before rushing forward and connecting with a knee to the side of his head. Cam lifted Skylar up to his feet and connected with a punch causing him to stumble out of the corner, Cam spun Skylar around and kicked him in the stomach and connected with his finisher Game Over other wise known as the stone cold stunner!

"Cam into the cover and Cam wins his debut match in just 35 seconds!" Blythe said in amazement.

The crowd cheered at Cam's amazing victory Cam walked over and picked up his mic, "if you liked what see give me a hell yah!"

"HELL YAH!"

"I said if you like what you see give me a hell yah!"

"HELL YAH!"

Cam smiled at that, "good because i'm just getting started because I am going to be the next champion and guess what you CAN'T TEACH THAT!" Cam throw the mic down and held up his hands making the crowd cheer.

 **Match 1: Cam vs Skylar winner Cam match time 35 seconds!**

After a 5 minute commercial break.

Amazing Red was already in the ring waiting for his opponent when Sweetie's theme went off, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Queen of the Cruiserweights SWeetie!"

"Thank you so much Busby", Sweetie smiled as she booed, "Amazing Red we were all a bit surprised when you defeated Riley last week so I decided on a much better opponent someone who trains with the black wolf Decker on a daily basis meet your opponent for this week", Sweetie stepped back a bit as a massive crash of thunder was heard followed by lighting and a boy appeared on stage he was a bit smaller than Decker and was wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt.

"And his opponent weighing at 210 pounds Bolt!" Bolt lifted his hands meet by some cheers.

"Bolt, Decker, and Razor three friends who made a living on fighting just to survive and look at them now stars in the best wrestling show around!" said Overdrive.

Bolt climbed into the ring and looked over Amazing Red, Ref Brian called for the bell and Bolt rushed forwards and locked Amazing Red in the corner, he began to knee Amazing Red in the grunt making him grunt and yelp in pain. Bolt dragged Amazing Red out of the corner and lifted him up throwing him across the ring, Amazing Red shockingly landed on his feet. Bolt came running towards him looking for a clothesline but Amazing Red jumped up and caught Bolt on the jaw with a jumping knee. Bolt stumbled back against the ropes and Amazing Red ran forward connecting with a dropkick sending Bolt flipping over the top rope and to the ground. Amazing Red then ran back against the ropes, he ran forward and jumped over the top rope and onto Bolt who was just getting back up. This sent Bolt crashing back first into the announce table, Amazing Red rolled back into the ring and motioned for him to come back into the ring.

Bolt growled as he rushed back into the ring and was meet head on by Amazing Red who began to pound on his back with his forearms trying to keep the boy off his feet. Bolt shot up to his feet causing Amazing Red to go flying backwards and land on his back, Amazing Red got up and was meet by a massive elbow to his stomach making him grunt in pain. Bolt then whipped Amazing Red towards one of the corners, Amazing Red jumped up onto the top rope and did a backflip right as Bolt was about to hit him with a clothesline. Amazing Red landed on his feet and quickly ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air wrapping his legs around Bolt. He went for a leg scissors takedown but Bolt caught his balance and lifted Amazing Red up and threw him down onto the mat with a massive powerbomb and went for a cover but Amazing Red kicked out at two.

Bolt lifted Amazing Red up placed him against the ropes, Bolt landed 5 hard strikes to Amazing Red stomach making him grunt in pain. Bolt kneed Amazing Red in the stomach before lifted him up and throw him down onto the mat with a body slam, Bolt then ran back against the ropes and jumped up dropping an elbow down onto Amazing Red's stomach making him grunt in pain. Bolt went for a cover and went for a pin but Amazing Red kicked out at two again, Bolt stood up and began to stomp on Amazing Red stomach making him grunt and yelp in pain. Bolt stopped and lifted the smaller boy up and threw him back down, he did this 5 more times before going for a pin but again Amazing Red kicked out.

"You know off all the superstars we have here Bolt is one of those guys who might be looked down upon", Blythe said. "You notice that most people talk about Razor, Decker and Vixen when you think of the superstars that came from Amazon".

"Bolt stayed under the radar for awhile now", Overdrive added, "but seeing him in the ring right now just shows me how good he is".

"Can we talk about Decker and Razor for a second", Anthony interrupted, "Decker who still hasn't been defeated in one on one action his only loss coming from the TWWA fatal fourway where he wasn't even pinned. And Razor who is now apart of the most dangerous group here The Shield and current Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions".

"He might lose that championship at the Rivals Pay Per View to his old friend Vixen, Skye and Zuma", said Blythe.

"I am really doubting that", Anthony rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile in the ring Bolt was still in control of the match as he lifted Amazing Red up and slammed him back down again. He then lifted him up and set him down into a corner, Amazing Red dropped to his knees and rested against the second and bottom turnbuckle. Amazing Red grunted as Bolt rushed forward and slammed his knee into Amazing Red throat, Bolt did this 5 more times before stopping and letting Amazing Red fall to the mat barely conscious.

"And this is what I was afraid of", Blythe spoke up, "see Decker, Vixen, Razor and Bolt are all skilled in strikes, they know the perfect place to hit someone to cause the most amount of pain".

Amazing Red let out a loud cry of pain as Bolt began to land elbow after elbow to his sides, Bolt stepped back after a 4 count. Bolt then run forward and kneed Amazing Red in the stomach again causing him to fall out of the corner and hold his stomach in pain. Bolt wrapped his arm around Amazing Red's neck and lifted him up into the air in a suplex position, Amazing Red began to walked around the ring holding Amazing Red in the air like this. Amazing Red's face began to turn red as the blood began to flow to his head, Bolt then fell backwards dropping Amazing Red to the mat with a suplex and went for a cover but Amazing Red kicked out at two. Bolt lifted Amazing Red up and onto his shoulder looking to throw him down with a body slam but Amazing Red surprisingly landed on his feet and did a backflip as he did the flip he connected with a kick right to Bolt's neck causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Amazing Red sped forward and connected with kick after kick to Bolt's knees trying to get the larger boy down to at least one knee. Bolt wrapped his hands around Amazing Red's throat and throw him across the ring, Amazing Red rolled and got back to his feet. He raced forward and connected with a drop kick causing Bolt to stumble against the ropes. Amazing Red ran forward and connected with another drop kick sending him over the top rope and to the floor. Amazing Red then ran back and bounced off the ropes and ran forward before jumping over the top rope and did a flip landing back first onto Bolt sending crashing to the mat. Amazing Red did a forward roll and stood back up, he then stepped back a bit and climbed onto the barricade, he began to walk on top of it like it was a balance beam.

"What is Amazing Red doing?" Overdrive questioned.

Amazing Red was now standing in front of Bolt who was laying on the ground, Amazing Red then jumped up into the air and shocked everyone by connecting with his finisher the red arrow!

"Wait what!" Blythe said in shock, "why on earth would he connect with his finisher on the outside of the ring?!"

Meanwhile Ref Brian was at a count of 6.

"Referee Brian is at a count of 6 if he reaches a ten count then both kids will be disqualified!" said Anthony.

At a count of 8 Amazing Red has recovered from hitting his finisher and rolled back into the ring and Ref Brian reached a ten count and Bolt wasn't able to make it meaning Amazing Red wins!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Anthony said in shock.

"The winner of this match by count out amazing red!" Amazing Red smiled as he collapsed to the mat holding his stomach in pain.

"Amazing Red with another come from behind victory!" Blythe said.

"2 opponents down 2 more to go!" Overdrive added.

 **Match 2: Amazing Red vs Bolt winner by countout Amazing Red match time 10 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Rio vs Zena winner Zena match time 8 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Monty vs Ria winner Ria match time 9 minutes 26 seconds.**

The camera went backstage back to the medical room where Vixen was lying alone in the room her back still hurting her the door slowly opened and the crowd cheered as Decker appeared in the camera frame with Paul Heyman behind him.

"How you holding up Vix?" Decker asked as he pulled out a chair.

"I'm doing alright Decker my chest just hurts really bad so I need to stay in here", said Vixen.

"Of course it hurts you just took one of Razor's spears head on even I couldn't get up from one of those so quickly", Decker said placing his hand on Vixen's.

"What about you Brian did a bit of damage on you", said Vixen.

"What i'm fine that brat didn't do much to me", said Decker with a smirk, "so you're really gonna team up against this group huh".

"Skye asked me for help and as her friend I am gonna help help her", Vixen turned and looked at Paul with a bit of a frown. "Hey D who is that guy?"

"Oh Vixen meet my manager Mr. Paul Heyman, Mr. Heyman meet from dear friend Vixen", said Decker.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear", Paul held his hand out Vixen to shake which she accepted.

"You two talking about me?" The crowd booed a bit as Razor entered the frame.

"That hurt!" Vixen snapped.

"Vix I was helping my team", Razor smirked, "anyway I came to see how you were doing I didn't know Decker was gonna be here".

Decker held his hand out and shock Razor's hand, "although I don't agree with your ways now I must thank you if it wasn't for you three the Hinako's might have taken me out so I am in your dept".

"Don't worry about it as my friend you have my word that I won't attack you without reason, but if you want I can take care of Brian T for you", Razor said.

"Don't you dare I will take care of him on my own", Decker growled.

"I will let the hounds know", Razor patted Decker on the shoulder.

"Looks like you won the bet", Decker nodded at the wolf pack championship around Razor's waist. "You became a champion before any of us".

"Yeah and I am gonna keep this title for a long time", said Razor.

"Not long because at Rival's when me, zuma and Skye beat you I plan to rub that title in your face!" said Vixen.

Razor turned towards her and ruffled her hair, "yeah right little kid".

"Just because i'm the youngest doesn't make me that little!" Vixen pouted.

"See you all later", Razor took his leave.

"Get some rest kid", Decker patted Vixen on the head before leaving.

The camera went back and showed the commentators.

"Looks like those three are still friends", Blythe said.

"Friendship is still strong even in rivals", said Overdrive.

At that moment the lights dimmed down and the song _, The Rising Sun,_ (Nakamura's theme song) began to play as a boy dressed in black pants with a red stripe running down the sides and a black vest with a red circle on it. "And Atlas's opponent from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds Hisoka Toyozo!" The crowd cheered loudly as Hisoka nodded his head to the music and he began to dance his way down to the ramp. Hisoka had black hair that he keeped over his right eye. Hisoka slide into the ring and got up he ran over to the corner and grabbed the top rope before dropping to his knees and bending down so his head was touching the ground.

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" The chanted excited to see the only japanese member of the roster in action.

"Hisoka the only japanese member of this roster in fact the only other japanese superstars in TWWa our Zoro and Zora twins who are on SNS", said Overdrive.

Ref Brian called for the bell to ring and Atlas and Hisoka began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring. Atlas had the slight strength advantage as he pushed back Hisoka into one of the corners, began to connected with quick sharp punches to Hisoka's stomach. Atlas backed up at count of 4 and then rushed forward looking for a running clothesline but Hisoka lifted his foot up at the last second causing Altas to run into it making him stumble back holding his face in pain. Hisoka exploded out of the corner and connected with a massive clothesline sending Atlas crashing to the mat. Hisoka lifted Atlas up and began to connected with elbow after elbow to his stomach and sides making him grunt in pain. Hisoka whipped Atlas into the ropes and on the bounce back he was meet but a huge spinning heel kick right to the throat sending Atlas falling to his knees holding his throat in pain. Hisoka lifted Atlas back up and pushed him back into the corner with powerful punches to the stomach. Hisoka lifted Atlas up and laid him so he was laying on the top turnbuckle sideways. Hisoka placed his hands on Atlas's back and began to jump up connecting with massive knees to his stomach making him grunt and yelp a bit louder. He backed up at count of 4 and then rushed back forward and jumped up connecting with a massive knee to Atlas side making him yell a bit as he wiggled off of the top turnbuckle and feel to the mat holding his chest with one hand and gripping his side with his other hand.

"And Hisoka showing his dominance here tonight", said Blythe.

"Hisoka is a master of strong style a style of wrestling that focuses on strikes it is almost a counter for Decker Bolt Razor and Vixen style of wrestling", said Overdrive.

Atlas got back up to his feet and throw a right hand but Hisoka blocked it with one hand and in a split second he folded his hand and slammed his hand into Atlas throat causing him to turn around and walk away holding his throat in clear pain. Atlas turned around and glared at Hisoka who held out his hands and motioned for Atlas to come fight. Atlas rushed out of the corner and began to throw wild right and left hands causing Hisoka to duck and dodge each strike getting atlas more and more angry. Atlas throw a wild right hand Hisoka lifted up his hands and blocked it, he then wrapped his left arm around Atlas head and with his right arm he wrapped it around Atlas leg. Next he bent Atlas down and gripped his hands together he then bent down and fell backwards rolling over so Atlas was now on his back and Hisoka was now on top and began to land powerful right and left hands causing Atlas to cover up his face. Hisoka saw his opening and landed a huge right hand causing Atlas's head to snap to the right and he was now dazed. Hisoka got off of Atlas and stood up he lifted Atlas up and walked behind him, he then lifted him up and dropped him down with an exploder suplex causing Atlas to land face first on the mat. Hisoka backed up into a corner and began to shake as he dropped to one knee and bent down so his head was touching the ground and threw his hand back. Atlas got back up on shaky legs and Hisoka rushed out and knocked out Atlas with a massive running knee to the face (look up nakamura finisher for an example)

"Hisoka calls that move Kami No Ikari which translates to Wrath of the gods!" Blythe said.

"And Hisoka wins his first match here in TWWA!" Overdrive said.

"The winner of this match Hisoka!" Hisoka lifted his hands up and took a bow as the crowd cheered for him.

"This was a true domination Hisoka showing what he is made of in his first match", said Anthony.

 **Match 5: Hisoka vs Atlas match time 4 minutes 4 seconds winner Hisoka Toyoza.**

 **Match 6: Knight Manson vs Xeno Jones match time 15 minutes 23 seconds winner Knight Manson.**

 **Match 7 Logan vs Aiden match time 7 minutes 15 seconds winner Aiden.**

The crowd went nuts as Cat's theme song went off and Cat appeared on stage weighing black jeans and a blue shirt he had the US title around his waist.

"And here comes the newest member of the WNW roster Cat, ladies and gentlemen if you do not know Cat was traded her to WNW for Hotshot Champion Cassandra and Apollo", said Blythe.

"We know have one of the best superstars in the TWWA", said Overdrive.

Cat climbed into the ring and was handed a mic by a staff member.

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK!" The crowd chanted.

"It's good to be back!" Cat spoke making the crowd cheer louder.

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

Cat could only laugh at this ovation, "you see ladies and gentle the second I left I regretted it…. I came here because I wanted to compete against the best this company had to offer and 4 of the best wrestler here were on this show. Decker, Ryder, WNW champion Janeiro TWWA champion Samuel, Brian T, Knight Manson all of whom I consider the best in this company where here and these are people I wanted to fight against….. People I know can give me the match I want another match of the month award and hopefully match of the year one day. And I am proud to say that being her In WNW I can get those matches… now I am not saying that there isn't good competition on SNS people like World Champion DAve, Omega, Light heavyweight Rocky, Mike Gravedigger. I would have loved a match against them but I felt that my home was here in WNW!"

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE WANT DECKER!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You are not the only one's who want Decker I also want Decker out here because he is one of the main reasons why I came back. I dream match the black wolf vs a fierce feline, and I promise once Decker finishes his business with Brian T, who I say is another great wrestler, I promise that I will DEFEAT the black wolf", the crowd cheered at that. "Now onto the other business I am here for you see every champion must defend his or hers title at least once a month and since Rivals is coming up I need to figure out who I am gonna put this title up against".

At that moment Knight Manson theme went off making the crowd cheer a bit, knight came out with a tower over his shoulders. Knight climbed into the ring and was given a mic, "Cat enough of the acting let's face facts you are here because you couldn't handle the competition of SNS. I don't understand why you come out here and try to delude these people into thinking you are here because of the competition you came back because you are nothing more than a coward!"

Cat looked around and then pointed at himself, "oh you're talking to me… sorry Knight I got confused because everything you just said doesn't sound like me at all it sounds like you are talking to someone who is a coward. But that isn't me I am a man of honor, I am a man who will never attack someone from behind, someone who will NEVER run from a fight and if you want to fight than I think I found my opponent for Riv-".

The crowd began to cheer as Cam came onto the ramp with a mic in hand, "MY NAME is Cam and I am a certified G and a bonafide stud and you CAN TEACH THAT!" The crowd cheered at that, "and I am the kid who won his FIRST match in 35 seconds AND YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT!" Cam climbed into the ring and looked at both Cat and Knight, "Bada bing! Boda Boom Realest Niggas in the room HOW YOU DOING!" The crowd cheered loudly at that, "now let's cut the shit so I can head home and eat something now if you wanna see Cat take on the realest Nigga in WNW give me a hell yah!"

"HELL YAH!"

"I SAID GIVE ME A HELL YAH!"

"HELLLLLL YEHHHHHH!"

"That's better now I think that it's only fair that I take on Cat seeing that I am the one who beat my opponent in 35 seconds setting a record in all of TWWA", said Cam.

"Are you done yet!" Knight interrupted, "it makes no sense that someone like you someone who doesn't even act like a true wrestler is ridiculous Cat need an opponent that can take him to limit not someone who he can beat in 5 seconds!"

Cam nodded his head as he walked forward towards Knight and stood face to face with him, "If you wanna see me beat this nigga's ass right now GIVE ME A HELL YAH!"

"HELL YAH!"

At that moment the lights dimmed and Hisoka's theme began to play making the crowd go nut as Hisoka began to dance his way down the ramp.

"And things have gotta interesting Knight, Hisoka, Cam all great superstars filling the ring!" said Overdrive.

Hisoka slide into the ring and stood up he simply pointed at Cam, and Knight and shook his head, he pointed at himself then at Cat and nodded his head.

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!"

"HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA, HISOKA!" The crowd chanted.

 _Cult of Personality by Living Color,_ began to play as Sylvia came onto the stage with an angry glare on her face.

"Now this is a surprise Sylvia coming down to the ring and she doesn't look very happy", said Blythe. "And I am loving this new theme song!"

Sylvia came down to the ring and slide into the ring and got into Cat's face, "of all the bastards in this company I hate you the most!"

"What did I do to you!" Cat asked.

"See it was something you said a while ago….. You keep saying that you don't fight girls because of honor but no I don't see that…. In fact what I see is a coward of a man", Sylvia turned and pointed at Cam. "You see Cam right there is a real man because he comes down to the ring and tells everyone what he is and how you can't teach that and I know that if push comes to shove he will take on a girl to prove he is the best!" Sylvia pointed at Knight, "Knight is a gentlemen who came here and keeps showing that he is gonna be one of the best in this company and I know if push comes to shove he will take on a girl because he thinks they are his equals!" Sylvia turned towards Hisoka who was chilling in the corner of the ring just watching, "Hisoka over there I can see that Hisoka will take on a female because he knows they are just as good as boys!" Sylvia turned back towards Cat. "When I look at you I don't see a man, I don't see a champion I see a scared little boy, who is afraid to fight a girl because of the slight change that he is better by a girl he will LOSE all his honor!"

"Sylvia you have the wrong idea about me it isn't in my nature to take on a girl because", Cat's head snapped sideways as he was slapped across the face.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" The crowd cheered a bit at that, Hisoka left the ring as did Cam and Knight who did not wanna get in the middle of all this. "SEE you keep making excuse after excuse on why you don't wanna fight a girl BUT WE ALL KNOW THE DAMN TRUTH! THE TRUTH is you are scared NO THAT'S NOT IT! No no nonononononono that's not it is it because you think that you are better than a girl isn't it! You think you are better than a girl that is why you don't wanna fight won it is because you think that YOU COULD EASILY BEAT ONE! I am not gonna sit here and watch as you only defend that title against the better MAN when you can defend the title against anyone here in TWWA because that is WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR! BOYS AND GIRLS FROM ACROSS THE WORLD CAME HERE TO FIGHT AND WIN CHAMPIONSHIPS AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU ONLY DEFEND THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST BOYS!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!" The crowd chanted.

"Sylvia calm down!" Cat put his hand out in front of him, "Sylvia you have me alright I think that girls are just as tough as boys look at my girlfriend Misty she is the toughest person I know!"

"I don't give a fuck about that bitch!" Cat narrowed his eyes into a glare, "OHHHHHHHH are you mad little man what are you gonna do about it!" Sylvia reached out and slapped Cat. "What do I have to do to get you to FIGHT ME! HUH DO I HAVE TO BEAT EVERYONE ON THE ROSTER IN A 1 ON 44 MATCH WILL THAT DO IT!" Sylvia slapped Cat again making the crowd stand up in anticipation wanting to see what was gonna happen next. "HOW about this how about I go to SNS and beat the HELL OUT OF MISTY WILL THAT GET YOU MAD ENOUGH!"

"Sylvia is playing with fire right now!" said Overdrive.

"WAIT!" Sylvia held her hand up, "wait wait wait what if I do this! You wanna fight a boy how about I RIP OFF YOU BALLS THEN GLUE THEM ONTO ME WILL THAT MAKE ME A BOY! HOW ABOUT I TAKE OFF YOUR DICK AND GLUE THAT ON THEN WILL YOU WATCH ME!" Sylvia slapped Cat again and again making his glare get darker and darker until finally he grabbed her hand making the crowd began to cheer in excitement.

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!" The crowd chanted.

Cat took a couple deep breaths then let go of Sylvia hand, "Sylvia you are a wonderful competitor with a will as strong as iron but I cannot face you", this caused at least a quarter of the crowd to boo Cat. "My honor is something I cannot change my honor is something I will take to my grave I know you can be anything you want even the US champion but as for now you will not take me on for that championship!"

Cat dropped his mic and went to walk around Sylvia but she suddenly placed her hand on his arm holding him there. "Cat make your choice right now tell me that you aren't gonna face me because I am a girl!"

"My honor won't let me hit a girl!" Cat shook his arm free and began to leave when suddenly Sylvia spun him around and connected with a massive kick to his balls causing the crowd to go nuts in shock! Cat fell to the ground holding his privates in clear pain.

Sylvia sat down on the mat and crossed her legs, "Cat here is what is gonna happen I am gonna do two things one I am gonna take the us title with me and you won't get it back until you agree to the match and 2 i'm gonna be somewhere in the arena on SNS and if you agree to the match just say so but if you don't then me, you and Misty gonna have fun after your match where I will force you to say yes!" Sylvia slammed the mic onto Cat's head before taking the title belt with her and rolling out of the ring and up the ramp as her theme blasted loudly across the arena with the crowd cheering loudly in the background.

After a quick commercial break the camera went backstage showing Cat looking around for Sylvia when backstage interviewers Hannah Michaels stopped him. "Cat care to talk about what just happened?" Hannah held the mic up to his mouth.

"Sylvia just doesn't get ow!" Cat gripped his privates in pain again dropping to his knees as Sylvia appeared in the camera view.

"Hey kitty Cat listen I feel bad about before so I promise that I will not interfere in your first and last match on SNS but I want you to think very hard because if you refuse to give me a title match at Rivals then I will do something", Sylvia patted Cat on the cheek, "but I can't tell you what just yet I wanna keep that a secret, and trust me the US Title will not be with me on SNS see you".

Sylvia quickly walked away and the camera went back to the ring where the lights dimmed down to soft pink and Skye appeared on the stage with Zuma and Vixen behind her. "The following match is set for one fall first from Adventure Bay weighing at 85 pounds Skye!" Skye lifted her hands up and threw them down causing small pink fireworks to explode from the sides of the ramp.

"Skye in for the match of her life as she takes on the bigger and stronger Razor here tonight", said Overdrive.

"Skye is called the best high flyer in the company but that might not help her in this match against Razor", said Anthony.

Skye gave out high fives to all her fans and signed an autograph to a girl wearing the same outfit as her. Skye slide into the ring and smiled.

 _Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta we are justice… we are the shield!_ The shield's theme went off causing Skye to grow a bit serious as Razor appeared on the top of the staircase in the crowd with Ace and Zane behind him. Razor turned around and gave them both a fist bump and surprisingly Ace and Zane left through a door leaving Razor walking down alone.

"Now this is a surprise Razor is going alone to take on Skye meaning no Ace and Zane at ringside", said Blythe.

"And her opponent from the Amazon weighing in at 205 pounds Razor!" Razor had made it to the bottom of the stairs and climbed over the barricade he then held his head up and let out a massive roar. Razor slide into the ring and shook out his long black hair and glared at Skye.

Ref Brian called for the bell to ring and Skye slowly backed up trying to keep her distance away from Razor who slowly walked towards her. Razor finally rushed forward and Skye slide under his legs causing Razor to run into the corner. Razor grabbed the top rope with both hands and stopped himself he turned around and was meet by a massive punch to Razor. Razor looked at Skye and cracked his neck twice, making Skye's eyes go wide as he didn't take any damage. Skye backed up again as Razor walked towards her cracking his knuckles as he walked, he then rushed forward and grabbed Skye by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the mat with one hand. Razor looked Skye dead in her eyes before letting go and lifted his knee up slamming it into Skye's stomach making her gasps as all the breath in her lungs left her. Skye was on her knees holding her stomach trying to get the air back in her lungs, Razor grabbed Skye by the back of her shirt and throw her across the ring with one hand causing her to roll out of the ring and to the floor below.

"Skye is screwed!" Anthony said, "this boy is gonna completely destroy her!"

"Give Skye a chance she can beat this Razor", said Blythe.

"Blythe look at him he just throw her across the ring with one hand!" Anthony said.

Skye laid back against the barricade wondering if she was gonna be able to beat this guy, Razor climbed out of the ring and walked towards Skye who quickly got up and quickly walked around the ring to the other side and got back in. Razor climbed back into the ring but was meet by a massive drop kick from Skye but he still didn't go down. Skye's eyes widened in fear and Razor quickly backed her up in the corner and placed one hand on her throat and the other on her shirt. He then lifted her up and slammed her back first onto the second and third turnbuckle before throwing her across the ring causing her to land with a loud thud onto the mat. Skye climbed to her hands and knees taking deep breaths, Razor walked over and got down on his knees he then wrapped his left arm around her neck and with his right hand he began to punch Skye in her side making her cry out in pain. Razor then gripped the waistband of Skye's shorts and powered back to his feet with Skye now in a suplex position he feel back and connected with a suplex. Skye arched her back in pain and Razor connected with a huge slap to her stomach making her crash back to the mat Razor then went for a pin but Skye kicked out at two.

"Razor's dominance continues as WNW rolls on!" The show cut to commercial with a shot of Razor's head as he flipped his black hair out of his face.

After a 3 minute commercial break the show came back with Razor just putting Skye in a corner he then began to connect with slow knees to Skye's stomach making her cry out in pain.

"If you are just joining us welcome to WNW and this is our main event the under dog Skye going up against the muscle of The Shield Razor, and this has been all Razor since the opening bell", said Overdrive.

"That is right Razor is on Decker level of power and strength and he has been showing off!" said Anthony.

"Skye can still win this match as long as she can get up high and connect with those amazing high flying moves than she has a chance", said Blythe.

Razor whipped Skye against the ropes and on the bounceback he throw her up into air, she landed on his shoulders and in the same motion he dropped back connecting with a samoan drop and went for a cover but Skye still kicked out. Razor placed Skye on her side and began to deliver sharp and powerful strikes to the side of Skye making her squirm and pain. Razor stopped after 10 strikes and then pushed Skye to the mat holding her left side in pain, Razor stood up and looked towards the crowd before connecting with a massive boot to Skye's head sending her crashing to the mat laying limp. Razor gripped the back of Skye's shirt and dragged her over to the corner, he lifted her up and set her on the top turnbuckle. Razor connected with a massive slap to Skye cheek putting her in daze, Razor then climbed onto the second rope and lifted Skye up so she was standing. Razor pushed her back a bit and now they were both standing on the top rope Razor wrapped his right arm around Skye's neck and gripped Skye's shorts with his left hand.

"Razor looking for a superplex!" Overdrive said in alarm.

"This might break Skye in half!" Blythe said in a worried tone of voice.

Skye realized the position she was in and began to connect with punches to Razor's sides making him let go and wobble a bit on the top rope. Skye then jumped up and wrapped her arm around Razor's head and swung around bringing Razor down with a huge DDT!

"Skye with a massive DDT this could change the matchup!" said Anthony.

"Skye has the opening that she needed!" Blythe said.

Skye crawled into a cover but Razor kicked out at two, Skye climbed back to her feet as did Razor Skye began to connected with massive kicks to Razor's leg keeping him down on one knee. She ran back against the ropes on the bounce back Razor placed both his hands on Skye's arm pits and throw her into the air. Skye amazed the crowd by landed on her feet on top of Razor's shoulder and did a backflip, in the process of the backflip she kicked off causing Razor to stumble back against the ropes. Skye landed on her feet and ran back against the ropes she ran forward and connected with a dropkick sending Razor flying over the top rope. He landed on his knees and took a deep breath as he did, Skye ran back against the ropes again and went sailing over the top rope and did a flip landing on top of Razor back first. Skye rolled throw and land sat down holding her side in pain as the crowd went nuts over the most she had just did.

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!"

"Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" "Let's go Skye!" The crowd chanted.

"Skye showing how much the fans adore her!" Overdrive said.

"Over 7500 fans all chanted for her this is amazing!" said Blythe.

Skye rolled back into the ring and at a count of 6 Razor weakly rolled back into the ring and got up to his knees. Skye raced forward and jumped up connecting with a massive kick to the side of his head sending him crashing to the mat. Razor powered to his hands and knee shaking his head a bit, Skye connected with another kick knocking him down. Skye then flipped Razor onto his back so he was in front of the top rope, she cupped her hands together.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHAT TIME IS IT!" Skye yelled.

"TIME TO FLY!" "TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!" "TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!" "TIME TO FLY!"

"TIME TO FLY!" "TIME TO FLY!" The crowd chanted.

Skye climbed to the top turnbuckle and began to walk on the top rope towards Razor she then began to jump up and down on the top rope like a trampoline. Once she reached 15 feet in the air she jumped off and connected with a 630 splash her signature she called airwave. Skye went for a cover and was shocked as Razor powered out at two, Skye was now kneeling on her face and put her hands on top of head looking around in shock. Skye dragged Razor's body so he was now positioned by the top turnbuckle she then climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Skye looking to end this with the Skye Bomb! And Razor moved out the way!" Blythe said in shock.

Skye got back to her feet gripping her chest in pain and stood up turning around from Razor, she turned around and was meet by a massive superman punch sending her crashing to the mat knocking her out. Razor throw his arms back and let out a massive roar causing the crowd to boo mostly but got a few cheers as well.

"Skye might be out Razor connecting with a huge superman punch!" Anthony said.

Razor walked over to one of the corners and the second Skye was up she was meet by a massive spear from Razor.

"My God! What a spear!" said Blythe.

"Razor might have broken Skye in half!" Overdrive said in shock.

Razor hooked Skye's leg in a pin and nodded his head as the ref counted the three count and rung the bell making the crowd boo a lot but some cheered at Razor's first singles match.

"Razor showing why he the most dangerous member of the shield in his first match!" said Anthony.

"The winner of this match Razor!" Razor smirked as he stood up and climbed out of the ring when he did Zuna and Vixen climbed into the ring and looked over Skye motionless body.

"If Razor hit's that spear at Rivals then the shield will easily retain the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships!"

The show cut to black showing Razor looking back at the ring with his black hair over his right eye and he smiled evilly.

 **Match 8: Razor vs Skye match time 11 minutes 15 seconds winner Razor.**

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: Cam vs Skylar winner Cam match time 35 seconds!**

 **Match 2: Amazing Red vs Bolt winner by countout Amazing Red match time 10 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Rio vs Zena winner Zena match time 8 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Monty vs Ria winner Ria match time 9 minutes 26 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Hisoka vs Atlas match time 4 minutes 4 seconds winner Hisoka Toyoza.**

 **Match 6: Knight Manson vs Xeno Jones match time 15 minutes 23 seconds winner Knight Manson.**

 **Match 7 Logan vs Aiden match time 7 minutes 15 seconds winner Aiden.**

 **Match 8: Razor vs Skye match time 11 minutes 15 seconds winner Razor.**


	18. SNS week 5

**Hey Rodney here I am now the sole writer of SNS.**

 **SNS Week 5 February 4. Rivals Pay Per View on February 19.**

 **Also in news because Cat has been traded to WNW we will no longer be having Cat and Misty vs Titan and Liz but Cat will be here tonight to give his farewell to SNS.**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to SNS, my name is Selena and as always i'm being joined by Aaron and Margaret and tonight we have a great show for you guys tonight", Selena said.

"Tonight we have the debut of Cyber STrike and The Dragonhearted!" ", said Aaron.

"And tonight in our main event we have The World Heavyweight Champion Dave going one on one with Mike Gravedigger and if Mike wins he will face Dave for the World Heavyweight championship at the rivals pay per view in 3 weeks", said Margaret.

At this moment _,Viva La Vida Coldplay ,_ began to play and Chase appeared on the top of the stage making the crowd boo. Chase was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt over the shirt he had on a black jacket. Chase had cut his hair so it was now low cut, Chase walked down to the ring and climbed inside before being handed a mic.

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!"

"Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" "Fuck you Chase!" The crowd chanted.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Chase snapped making the crowd boo louder, "I guess you all wanna know why I did what I did huh…. It is quite simply I did what I did because the paw patrol was holding me back. That right I said it the paw patrol was holding me back for the longest time…. Being a member of that little group made me so weak. I had to hold back so I didn't upstage any of my friends here but now I know that being here I can be myself. I don't have to be the goody toe shoes like everyone else does… NO because now I know that you are all beneath me! Everyone in the Paw Patrol are beneath me!" Chase ripped off the Paw Patrol necklace around his neck. Chase held it up, "this used to mean something to me but now I just see this as a piece of trash!" Chase throw it on the ground and stomped on it. "I don't need the Paw Patrol any more…. As far as I care the Paw Patrol never existed-".

The crowd erupted into cheers as Marshall's theme went off followed by an explosion of red pyro, Marshall made his way down to the ring and climbed inside with a mic in his hand already. "So this what you became Chase…. You went from one of the most respected members of the Paw Patrol to a traitor we had the Wyatt's beat! We had them right where we wanted them Suzy was down all we needed to do is pin her and they would be gone and Alex would have been redeemed but you decided to end it all because you suddenly hate us!" Marshall snapped, "you were my best friend my brother and you betrayed me! You betrayed every member of the Paw Patrol and most importantly you betrayed yourself!"

"Marshall don't be a baby", Chase said rolling his eyes, "I didn't betray anyone I betrayed myself by not doing this sooner. I tried to be someone I wasn't and then I realized that during our match last week the second the crowd began to cheer FOR YOU and not me. And I don't get that…. Why would the crowd cheer for you Marshall…. A clumsy, weak, bitch of a boy who can only win matches because his finisher is a last ditch effort! The crowd should be cheering for me the kid who did the most against the Wyatts someone who was the reason our youtube channel got so much attention I am the reason why you are all here!" Chase turned towards the crowd, "YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE ALL HERE BECAUSE OF ME EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"Listen to them Chase because you did sell out!" Marshall said making the crowd cheer, "Yes the youtube channel was your idea but the reason it did so well was because of all of us as a group! Not just because of you, you DARE stand there and say that you are the reason the fans are here. You are here because of Vince McMahon, you are here because of the talent that we showed on the youtube channel!"

"WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF ME AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!" Chase walked forward and got right in Marshall's face. "Now Marshall's i've known you for the longest time and I can see in your eyes you came here to talk and FIGHT!"

At that moment GM Elijah theme went off and he came out onto the stage wearing a brown suit, "hold on boys now unlike our friends on WNW I will not allow things to get out of hand here so in 3 weeks at the Rival's Pay Per View We will have Marshall going toe to toe with Chase!"

Marshall turned around and smiled at Gm Elijah when Chase spun Marshall around and kicked him in the stomach before bringing him down to the mat with a pedigree! This made the crowd boo loudly as _Viva La Vida_ began to play and Chase got out of the ring.

After a 5 minute commercial break Jessie and Jackson were already in the ring waiting for their opponents when the lights dimmed down and a very soft piano tune began to followed by the pound of drums and a violin. (Dragonhearted A minecraft song)

Lost but marching on - like we've always known the trail

Searching for our ending to the fairy tale

Sometimes even shooting stars

Find wishes that miss their marks

But when the night gets too dark

And the road home seems too far

The lights were now replaced with light purple lights as purple smoke began to fill the stage, then there was eruption of purple flames from each side of the ring.

We'll see the sun come up again

We will climb higher than we've been

We got a fire that burns within

We are the Dragonhearted

We are the Dragonhearted!

At this moment two kids ran from the back and jumped up into the air and throw the air downs and when they did there was an explosion of purple pyro as the purple flames went flying high into the air. "And their opponents from Tokyo Japan at a combined weight of 310 pounds Zoro and Zora the Dragonhearted!"

"And here they are Zoro and Zora twins from Japan and just seeing these two warm up made me excited I can't wait to seem them fight here tonight!" said Selena.

Zoro was wearing black pants with a purple strip running up the side he had long black hair and was wearing a purple vest on the right side of his face he had one purple face paint showing half of a dragon's face it had white teeth and an white eye. Zora was wearing purple pants with a black stripe running up the side, Zora had long black hair as well that she dyed purple she was wearing a black vest on the left side of her face she had the other side of the dragon face only it was white with purple teeth and an purple eye. Zora nodded at her brother, who nodded back and together the duo made their way down to the ring. Zoro climbed in first followed by Zora they both throw their arms down getting another explosion of fire and purple pyro from each ring post making the crowd cheer.

James was gonna start thing off against Zoro, once Ref Helen called for the bell Zoro immediately ran forward and locked James in a corner began landed a massive elbow to his side making Jame grunt in pain. Zora whipped James into the opposite corner Zora ran forward and connected with a running elbow sending James falling to the mat. Zoro lifted James up and dragged him out the corner he whipped him into his teams corner and ran forward connecting with another massive running elbow stunning him. Zoro tagged in Zora before running towards Jessie and connected with a dropkick sending her crashing to the mat. Zoro turned toward Zora who was on her hands and knees 2 feet from James. Zoro ran forward and jumped off her back and connected with a spinning heel kick a move they called Ugoite iru uta (Poetry in Motion) Zora tagged Zoro back in and they lifted James up and connected with a double exploded suplex sending james crashing face first on the mat. James got up on shaky legs and Zoro ran back against the ropes facing James and Zora ran against the ropes behind them. They bounced back and Zora kicked James on his knee dropping him to one knee and a second later Zoro placed his leg onto of James raised knee and in the same motion he lifted his other knee connecting with a shining wizard. They called this combination Doragonzu no satsugai-sha which meet slayer of dragons.

"Doragonzu no satsugai-sha connecting into the cover and just like that the Dragonhearted have won their first match!" said Aaron.

Zoro and Zora both took a bow towards each other they turned around and bowed towards the crowd next.

 **Match 1: The Dragonhearted vs James and Jessie winners The Dragonhearted match time 1 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Lightweight Champion Rocky vs Siren Non Title match. Winner Rocky match time 10 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Brutus vs Rubble winner faces Rocky for the light heavyweight title at Rivals Winner Brutus match time 12 minutes 23 seconds.**

After a commercial break the crowd went nuts as Cat's theme went off and he appeared on the stage with Misty close behind him. "Please welcome at this time the united states champion Cat!"

"Not much of a champion he doesn't even have the title belt!" said Margaret .

"You can't blame Cat for that Mag remember Sylvia took the title belt on WNW and isn't gonna give him it back until Cat agrees to face her at Rivals for the US championship", said Selena.

Cat climbed into the ring and lowered the bottom rope for Misty once she was in they were both handed mics.

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" The crowd chanted.

Cat nodded his head with a smile on his face before speaking, "you know it still amazes me….. Each and every time I come out I am welcomes by so many cheers and it is so amazing. I will never be able to thank everyone here I will never be able to thank you".

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!" "ONE MORE MATCH!"

"And believe me I wanted one more match here tonight I really really wanted to compete for each and every last one of you… but GM Elijah couldn't have the match because GM Naomi didn't want to have her superstars competing on another show", said Cat, "now I want to take this time to thank each and every last one of you from the bottom of my heart and I-".

Misty placed her hand on Cat's mic and lowered it, "Cat I know I promised to let you talk but I can't do it". Misty turned towards the ramp and motioned towards the back, "SYLVIA I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SO BRING YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE! YOU WANNA SLAP MY BOYFRIEND YOU WANNA KICK HIS BALLS. Cat has more honor than anyone here you wanna fight someone so bad then come on down to this ring and fight me!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!"

"MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" "MISTY!" The crowd chanted.

After a while Sylvia still hadn't come down yet, "Sylvia listen girl you have about 5 seconds to bring you little ass down here before i come back and find you!" Still nothing, "find you made you made your choice", Misty turned and planted a kiss on Cat's cheek before going to slide out of the ring.

"A very upset Misty", Selena said then gasped in shock, as Misty slide on the mat the crowd cheered as she came back to face with Marsha who was rested on the mat by her fist. "Just ran into a demon!"

Misty looked confused for a second as Marsha titled her head before slapping Misty in the face stunning her for a second. Marsha got into the ring and began to stomp on Misty, at this moment Cat grabbed Marsha by her shoulder. Marsha jumped up and grabbed Cat's head bringing him down with her finisher Venom!

"Marsha is back! We haven't seen or heard from Marsha since she lost to Dave!" said Aaron.

Misty got up and two of the most dominant female superstars began to trade blows in the center of the ring, Misty kneed Marsha in the stomach making her bend over, Misty then ran back against the ropes looking for a running punch but Marsha recovered and caught Misty she spun around and dropped Misty back first onto the mat with a spinning powerslam. Marsha climbed back to her feet and began to take deep breaths she turned towards the crowd and grabbed the top rope and began to shake it. She then spun around and dropped to the mat slamming her forearms on the mat. When Misty began to get up Marsha slowly got up almost measuring Misty and she connected with her finisher venom! Marsha walked over to one of the mics and picked it up she got down on her hands and knees and looked over Misty's limp body. "They call you the most dangerous female on the roster…. That is a title held by me and at the Rival's Pay Per View you better believe that the demon is gonna hunt!" Marsha slammed the mic down as her theme blasted across the arena making the crowd cheer.

"Things just got fun Marsha vs Misty this is gonna get fun!" said Aaron.

When Marsha reached the top of the ramp the crowd erupted into cheers as Sylvia's theme (for the record all of Sylvia lines are not written by me they are written by my friend Jessica) began to play as she came down the ramp with a belt in one hand and three pairs of handcuffs in the other. Sylvia climbed into the ring and pulled Cat over to the ropes and handcuffed him to the second rope, she then grabbed Misty and using the last two pairs she handcuffed her to the second rope so her back was facing her and her face was facing the ground. Misty climbed out the ring and got a water bottle she got back into the ring and took the cap off. "Hey kitty cat wake up", Misty poured the whole bottle over CAt's head snapping him awake. "There we go…. Anyway Cat like I told you if I have to beat the hell out of Misty to get my match then I will".

Sylvia set the mic down and walked over to Misty, Cat began to struggle to get his hands free but couldn't he was handcuffed to the ropes and he could only slide the cuff across the rope. Sylvia tore off Sylvia shirt so her back was now showing. Sylvia lifted the belt up and brought it down with a hard smack making Misty grunt in pain. Silvia did this ten more times before stopping and grabbing the mic once again, "see Cat this is what happens when you don't give me what I want!" Sylvia gave Misty another hard lick with the belt painting her white back with red lines.

"Sylvia stop this!" Cat yelled trying to break the chain to free himself.

"Come make me!" Sylvia screamed giving Misty 10 more hard whacks making her breath heavily but she refused to cry out in pain. "Come on kitty cat come same your bitch!" Sylvia stopped after 24 more whacks and sat down on the mat with her legs crossed. "Cat listen to me and listen to me good…. This does not stop until I take everything from you…. You think that you are to good to fight a girl but believe me I have ways of forcing you". Sylvia smirked as she rolled out the ring and pulled out a steel chair making Cat's eyes go wide in both fear and anger knowing what Misty was planning. Sylvia began to slam the chair onto Misty's back finally making her let out a loud yelp of pain making Sylvia smile. Sylvia went to work beating on Misty with the steel chair making her cry out in pain finally she stopped causing Misty to go limp on the ground as a single tear ran down her face. Sylvia walked and sat down in front of Cat with a glare on her face, "Cat make your choice right now!" A you give me my match or B I get my little toy!"

Cat shook his head no and Sylvia only slammed the mic onto his head before she slide out of the ring and pulled out a whip!

"Someone needs to stop this Sylvia can't do this!" Selena creamed in shock.

"Sylvia please stop!" Cat grabbed the mic and held it up.

Sylvia shook her head as she got back in and lifted the whip, "OKAY YOU HAVE THE MATCH!" Sylvia turned around and sat down on the mat again, "you have the match just please….. Stop".

Sylvia walked over and kicked Cat in the balls making him scream in pain, Sylvia picked up the mic and smiled. "You will find the us title in your locker room next week on WNW it was a pleasure doing business with you!" Sylvia unlocked Cat's cuffs and the second she did she left them in the ring before running out of the ring and up the ramp. Cat immediately unlocked Misty and she collapsed to the mat. The show went to a commercial break with Cat calling down medical people to come help Misty.

After the commercial break.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us two major matches have been made for Rivals Marsha will be going toe to toe with Misty and for WNW Cat will defend the United States Championship against Sylvia looks like her plan to force Cat into the match worked", said Aaron.

"He had no choice it was either the match or Misty's career", said Selena.

At that moment the lights dimmed down and the crowd erupted into cheers as Luna came out her left shoulder was taped up and she had on new ring attire she was wearing a white shirt and white shorts each side of the shorts had a blue wolf on it. Her shirt had a blue wolf on it and above the shirt was the word I and under the wolf it had the words Belong written in blue. "The following match is set for one fall introducing first from Alaska weighing at 85 pounds Luna!" Luna lifted her right arm up and smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ "WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

Luna blushed pink as her smile got even bigger Luna got into the ring and her smile turned into a slight frown as Liz theme went off and she came on stage with a mic in hand. "Luna glad you are back now I am here to introduce your opponent for the evening and this girl is someone who wants you out of the title picture i'm talking about Rosaletta!" At this moment the song, _Conga by Gloria Estefan,_ began to play as Rosaletta came out on the stage with a smirk on her face Rosaletta made her way down to the ring and climbed inside.

Ref Helen called for the bell to ring and Rosaletta immediately backed Luna into a corner and began to connected with hard punches to Luna's stomach making her grunt in pain. Rosaletta backed up at a four count she then ran forward and connected with a massive running clothesline causing Luna to stumble out of the corner. When she did Rosaletta ran back against the ropes, bounced off and connected with a massive running boot sending her crashing to the mat.

10 minutes later Rosaletta was heavily in control of the match up Luna was only able to connected with a couple moves. Rosaletta was also heavily targeting Luna's left shoulder she currently had Luna kneeling on the mat and was slamming her elbow down onto Luna shoulder making her scream in pain. Rosaletta let go of Luna allowing her to fall on the mat holding her shoulder in pain, Rosaletta lifted Luna off the ground and slammed her down to the mat with a body slam. Rosaletta stomped on Luna's injured shoulder making her scream a bit louder in pain, Rosaletta then climbed to the top rope and jumped off connecting with an elbow drop to Luna's stomach and went for a cover but Luna kicked out at two. Rosaletta slammed her hand on the mat in frustration, Rosaletta calmed herself down and lifted Luna back up, Luna suddenly spun back to life and began to connected with punches to Rosaletta face. Luna ran back towards the ropes but at the same time Rosaletta rushed forward as well. When Luna turned around to bounce off the ropes Rosaletta slammed her knee into Luna chest making her fall to her knees holding her stomach in pain. Rosaletta lifted Luna back up by her hair and began to knee her in the stomach before lifting her up she walked over to one of the top ropes and throw her up into the air Luna landed throat first on the top rope causing her head to snap up. Luna turned around and ran right into a massive roundhouse kick knocking her to the mat, at that moment Liz went for a cover but Luna again kicked out at two.

Rosaletta stood up and placed her foot on Luna's injured shoulder before slowly pushing down on it, "give up!" Rosaletta demanded as she stomped down on her shoulder making Luna scream in pain. Luna rolled under the bottom rope and collapsed to the mat holding her shoulder in pain tears slowly forming in her eyes. Rosaletta got out of the ring and walked towards Luna, she lifted Luna up and grabbed her arm she whipped her towards the steel steps but at the last moment Luna reversed and instead whipped Rosaletta towards the steel steps sending her crashing into them shoulder first.

"And Luna had turned the tides on Rosaletta!" said Selena.

Luna rolled back inside the ring and sat down in the corner gripping her shoulder in pain, Rosaletta came in a couple seconds later. When she did Luna rushed forward and knocked Rosaletta down with a jumping clothesline. Rosaletta was quickly back on her feet and she was meet by a spinning kick to her stomach. Luna dropped to one knee and connected with a massive slap causing Rosaletta to stumble backwards she landed against the ropes and took a quick breather. At that moment Luna ran forward and connected with a front dropkick sending Rosaletta over the top rope and crashing to the floor. Rosaletta landed in front of the announce table and Luna got out of the ring where the ring was closes to the barricade. Once Rosaletta was standing up Luna ran towards Rosaletta, she then surprised everyone by jumping up and diving between the second and third turnbuckle. She wrapped her arm around Rosaletta and spun around dropping Rosaletta on her head with a tornado DDT!

"Incredible move from the former SNS champion!" said Aaron.

"I'll give the little brat that she is pretty good", said Margaret.

Luna lifted Rosaletta up and rolled her back into the ring Luna then climbed to the top rope however Rosaletta was quick and got back to her feet she ran over and grabbed Luna putting her in a powerbomb position. She carried Luna to the center of the ring and went to drop her down on the mat with a powerbomb but Luna connected by wrapping her legs around Rosaletta neck and flip her on her back with a leg scissors takedown. Rosaletta was back on her feet in seconds and ran towards Luna, Luna dodged out of the way and in the same moment she grabbed Rosaletta from behind and lifted her up and throw her back with an exploder suplex causing her to land face first. Rosaletta again was back on her feet and Luna connected with another exploded suplex. Rosaletta again got up but on shaky legs, she walked over to a corner and put her head down for a second. When she lifted her head up she was meet by Luna's finisher blue moon (running kick to the side of the head)

"Blue moon connecting! The cover and Luna has defeated Rosaletta what a match from the former champion!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Luna!" Luna smiled as she gripped her shoulder before getting up, suddenly the crowd began to scream and Luna turned around and ducked as Liz almost hit her over the head with the title. Liz ran back against the ropes and Luna lifted her up and slammed her down with a spinning sitout powerbomb her signature move howling wolf!

"Luna has dropped the champion with signature move howling wolf!" said Aaron.

Luna walked over to the title and lifted it high above her head with a smile on her face.

"2 down and 2 to go!" said Selena.

 **Match 4: Rosaletta vs Luna winner Luna match time 17 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Selena (mattwurm99 oc) vs Titan winner Selena match time 12 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Dodger and Destiny aka Team D &D vs Mandy and Carlos Winner Team D&D match time 6 minutes 15 seconds. **

Sali and Evelyn (mattwurm99 oc's) were already in the ring when, _Tobu and Itro- Sunburst (NCS Release)_ began to play as a boy dressed in black boots, green camouflage pants, a green camouflage shirt, black sunglasses and a green camouflage bonnie. Next to him was a girl dressed in white gloves, blue and white pants, a grey and pink long sleeve shirt, blue sunglasses and white boots. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 445 pounds The Team of Alpha and Kyra Cyber Strike".

"And this was another group we got from that massive trade from WNW Alpha who stands at 6 feet 5 and Kyra who stands at 4 feet 10 although it might seem weird for them being a couple but they are very impressive", said Selena.

Once they got inside the ring Helen called for the bell to ring, Alpha and Sali circled each other in the center of the ring before locking up in the center of the ring. Alpha quickly kneed Sali in the stomach before dragging her over to the corner and throw her into the corner. She landed back first and covered up as Alpha began to connect with massive punches to her head at a four count he stopped and tagged in Kyra. Alpha connected with a massive slap to Sali head stunning her, Alpha grabbed Kyra by her hand and irish whipped her towards the corner. Kyra jumped up and landed a running forearm to Sali head before whipping Sali towards Alpha who connected with a huge running boot to skull. Knocking her to the mat, Alpha got out the ring and Kyra ran towards Evelyn off the apron sending her crashing to the mat. Kyra tagged in Alpha and together they connected with their finisher Cyber Love Strike (double superkick)

"And Cyber strike with a dominant performance in their first match here on SNS", said Selena.

"The winners of this match Cyber Strike!" Kyra jumped into Alpha's arm and gave him a kiss which he returned.

 **Match 7: Cyber Strike vs Sali and Evelyn winner Cyber Strike, match time 35 seconds!**

After a commercial break they show came back and showed Twin Magic Emily and Elmina (if you have forgotten mattwurm99 oc's) , Elmina wearing a pink dress and Emily wearing a skin tight pink dress showing off her great body and great ass. "Ladies and gentlemen the queens of the tag team division have arrived!" Emily spoke out.

"That is right your TWWA Tag Team Championship have arrived here and we are proud to be your tag team champions!" Elmina said earning cheers from the crowd.

"Now we are out here to decide who we are gonna face for the tag team championships and we have decided that NO ONE deserves to fight us!" said Emily.

"We have been closely watching the tag teams here and none of them have impressed us in any way shape or form", said Elmina.

"Meaning we are gonna sit back and relax at the rivals pay per view and NOT defend the titles!" Emily announced.

At this moment the crowd broke out into cheers as the Jay Bro's theme went off and Vulcan and Flame Jay came onto the stage. Flame in blue jeans and a white shirt and Vulcan in black jeans and a green shirt. Vulcan lifted up the mic to his mouth, "ladies, ladies LADIES! Now we all know the rules that all CHAMPIONS must defend their title at least once a month! That goes for you two as well Twin Magic!"

Flame jay lifted his mic up, "Now look no further because you have your challenges right here me and my brother will be happy to take you two on at Rivals for a shot at those tag team titles!"

Vulcan and Flame slide into ring and looked at the champions, "so you better be ready to take on The Jay Bro's". They said at the same time.

At that moment Cyber Strikes theme went off and they made their way down to the ramp each with a mic in hand. "Hold it hold it hold it hold it!" Alpha began, "now I don't know who you two think you are but in my opinion I think that the team who currently hold the record for fastest win in tag team history deserves to get the title shot!"

"That is right we ARE the most dangerous team in the tag team division and it is only fair that the best tag team AND the best couple in TWWA deserves to have that title match!" said Kyra.

"Oh you we have a choice to give a title match to either the Bitch Bros or Cyber Bitches!" said Emily.

"You two teams do not deserve to compete against the most beautiful, glorious and lovely tag team in the TWWA!" said Elmina.

"Hold on what you call us!" Flame said, "bro did you hear what they said?"

"I did brother I think she said Jay Bro's please tell us the 3 rules of Jay", said Vulcan.

Flame held up one finger, "number one thou shalt not speak badly about the jay bro's".

Vulcan held up two fingers, "two thou shalt not threat the Jay Bro's as wimps!"

They both held up three fingers and smirked, "three thou shalt lose to the Jay Bro's!"

"Okay that was so cute!" Kyra interrupted "but no one cares about any of the rules of jay because in the end the rules of jay will not save you from a beat down from Cyber Strike!"

"Now on to bigger and better business Cyber Strike…", at this moment the lights turned off and with a blast of red lights on one side and a blast of white lights on the other. Silvex and Shadex where in the ring, Silvex sitting on the top turnbuckle wearing white jeans and a white shirt and Shadex sitting across from him on the other corner with his head tilted to the side. He hand on black jeans and a red shirt as well as red face paint over the left side of his face.

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"KNIGHTMARE BROTHERS!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ The crowd chanted.

Silvex held up the mic to his mouth, "now wait a minute I think that the top tag team in TWWA should have the match, me and Shadex are the greatest tag team here and we are the only one's here who can control the demons inside".

Shadex held his mic up, "we...are...a nightmare and if we don't get the match then we will show you what nightmares are made of!"

At this moment the song, _Trust in the name of the lord by Fred Hammond,_ as Dodger and Destiny team D&D came onto the stage. (Decker the hunters oc's) Dodger was the same size as Decker and stood at 6 feet tall and Destiny stood at 5 feet 6 inches. Dodger had changed from his ring gear and was wearing blue jeans and a muscle shirt he had short brown hair and Destiny was wearing blue pants and a blue tank top she had long brown hair she keeped in a pony tail. "Okay this has gone on long enough", Destiny said.

"It isn't right for you teams to say your the best when you have been only fighting weak little tag teams over the past couple weeks, you haven't proven a thing I think the only way to decide this is let's just fight it out!" Dodger said.

"Let's have a fatal 4 way tag team match right now and the winner faces the champs at Rivals", suggested Destiny as they climbed into the ring.

"OR we can do first come first serve and since the Jay Bro's were here first then we should get the match!" said Flame Jay.

At that moment GM Elijah's theme went off as he appeared on the stage, "okay so we have been listening in the back and I have a great idea, Twin Magic since you say that no tag team deserves to be in the mat at Rival's how about we do this at Rival's you will take on the team of The Jay Bro's!" Flame and Vulcan high fived each other. "And Cyber Strike", this got the crowd interested on what was gonna happen next. Cyber Strike smirked at Twin Magic and Jay Bro's, "and D&D!" Dodger and Destiny smiled at each other, "and The Knightmare Brothers in a 6 team Tables, Ladders and Chairs match!"

"Um GM I count only 5 teams in the ring right now", said Vulcan.

"I forgot the last time will be The Dragonhearted!" this made the crowd cheer as Zora and Zoro came onto the stage.

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"DRAGONHEARTED!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"And this match will be our show's MAIN EVENT FOR RIVAL'S!" This made the crowd go crazy. "Now the rules are simple, the tag titles will be head up above the ring and the first team to climb a ladder and take down the titles will win but the ring will be surrounded with Tables, Ladders and Chairs!"

The show cut to commercial with a split screen of all 6 teams each glaring at each other.

After a commercial break the show came back and the crowd went nuts as Dave themes went off and he came on stage wearing black shorts and a green shirt he had the world title strapped around his waist. "This non title match is set for one fall introducing first from Dublin Ireland weighting at 180 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion the irish brawler Dave!" Dave unstrapped the title and lifted it high above his head.

"And here come our World Heavyweight champion Dave who went through a hell of a match with Omega at NExt Generation to get this title and now he is here tonight and if his opponent wins then Mike becomes number one contender and will take on Dave for the world heavyweight championship at Rivals!"said Aaron.

Dave got into the ring and took off his shirt and motioned for Mike to come on out, he was ready for a fight. The light dimmed down as _Sonic Forces OST- Theme of Infinity_ , began to play as Mike Gravedigger came onto the stage wearing what he wore last week. "And his opponent from Cincinnati Ohio weighing 195 pounds He is the dark student Mike Gravedigger!"

Mike made his way down to the ring with crowd not cheering or booing they were waiting to see what this youngman could do.

"And here come Mike Gravedigger he is ready for this match up and if he wins he gets a shot at our most important title here The World Heavyweight Title!" said Margaret.

Mike climbed into the ring and Dave walked forward and he stood face to face with Mike and held the title above his head. Dave walked back and handed the title to a member of the crew and smiled.

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave" "Let's go Dave"

"The fans showing their support to Dave but to be honest I wanna see what this Mike can do!" said Aaron.

"I am too", said Selena.

Mike and Dave walked around the ring staring at each other before locking up in the center of the ring.

5 minutes later, Dave was heavily in control of the match showing why he was the world champion, he currently had Mike in a corner and had him bent over and keep slamming forearm on the back of Mike. He backed up at a count of 4 and walked forward again, at that moment Mike wrapped his hands around Dave's neck he walked out the corner and throw Dave back first into the same corner and began to connect with huge right hands making Dave grunt a bit and cover up. Mike grabbed Dave by the back of his head and lead him out the corner, Dave connected with a sharp right hand stunning Dave and then he lead him over to another corner. Mike climbed up to the top rope and grabbed Dave's hand to the crowd's amazement he walked across the top rope. When he reached the center of the rope he jumped off and with his other hand he slammed it onto Dave's shoulder making him grunt in pain and drop to one knee holding his shoulder. Mike ran pasted Dave and bounced off the ropes and ran back looking for a big boot by Dave shoot up to his feet and connected with double axe handle knocking Mike to the ground. Mike was back to his feet and was knocked down again with another axe handle smash, Mike was backed up and DAve whipped him against the ropes. Mike bounced back and when he did Dave showed off his strength by lifted Mike up with one hand and dropped to one knee. He slammed Mike down on his elevated knee doing a back breaker and Mike laid on the mat not moving on his back. Dave stood up and pounded on chest making the crowd cheer, he turned around and fell down in shock as Mike suddenly sat up. He took his right hand and slowly drew his thumb across his neck.

"Look at his eyes!" Selena said in shock as Mike's eyes showed nothing but hate!

Dave stood up and ran towards Mike but he was quicker and caught Dave with a sharp right hand making Dave stagger back and Mike advanced and connected with huge right hands making Dave head snap back. Dave felt his back hit the corner and Mike kept hitting huge right hands at count of 4 he whipped Dave across the ring into another corner. Dave landed back first and Mike connected with a massive running clothesline, Dave staggered out of the corner and Mike lifted him up and slammed him head first onto the top turnbuckle. Mike ran back against the ropes and the second Dave stumbled out of the corner he was meet with a massive big boot knocking him to the ground. Mike ran back against the ropes and jumped up connecting with a massive leg drop and went for a cover and dave kicked out at two. Mike lifted Dave up to his feet and locked Dave in his finisher the eternal sleeper (sleeper hold) Dave tried to fight back and break the hold but Mike jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dave. Mike then shifted his weight and dropped down to the mat fully locking in the hold. Dave held on as long as he could but finally after 3 minutes he had passed out and ref helen called for the bell! The crowd was quiet for a second then erupted into cheers at what they had just saw.

"Mike just choked out the world champion!" said Selena in shock.

"And there we go Mike showing his skills as he takes out the world champion and that means at Rival's Dave will defend his title against Mike for the World Heavyweight championship!" said Aaron.

"LAdies and gentlemen thank you all for watching (and reading) and we will see you all next week here on SNS!" MArgaret said.

The show cut to black with a shot of Mike standing over Dave.

 **Match 8: Mike vs Dave winner by submission Dave, match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: The Dragonhearted vs James and Jessie winners The Dragonhearted match time 1 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Lightweight Champion Rocky vs Siren Non Title match. Winner Rocky match time 10 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Brutus vs Rubble winner faces Rocky for the light heavyweight title at Rivals Winner Brutus match time 12 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Rosaletta vs Luna winner Luna match time 17 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Selena (mattwurm99 oc) vs Titan winner Selena match time 12 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Dodger and Destiny aka Team D &D vs Mandy and Carlos Winner Team D&D match time 6 minutes 15 seconds. **

**Match 7: Cyber Strike vs Sali and Evelyn winner Cyber Strike, match time 35 seconds!**

 **Match 8: Mike vs Dave winner by submission Dave, match time 8 minutes 5 seconds.**

 **Matches for Rival's Pay Per View.**

 **WNW**

 **Main Event: Ryder vs Samuel (champion) TWWA Championship match.**

 **Wolf pack Tag Team Championship Match The Shield (Champions) vs Skye, Zuma, and Vixen.**

 **United States Championship Cat (champion) vs Sylvia**

 **WNW Championship Janeiro (champion) vs Everest falls count anywhere.**

 **Azuna vs Suzan.**

 **Decker vs Brian T**

 **SNS.**

 **Main Event: Tables Ladders and Chairs match for the TWWA Tag Team Championships, Twin Magic (champions) vs The Dragonhearted vs Cyber Strike vs D &D vs Jay Bro's vs Knightmare Brothers. **

**Chase vs Marshall.**

 **World Heavyweight Championship Dave (Champion) vs Mike Gravedigger.**

 **Light Heavyweight Championship Rocky (Champion) vs Brutus Garnell.**

 **Marsha vs Misty.**


	19. WNW week 6

**WNW Week 6. February 8 2017.**

 **2 weeks away from The Rival's Pay Per View on February 19.**

 **Also new rule has been made, now a wrestler can only enter a full mount for only 7 seconds or they will be disqualified.**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the next generation of wrestling welcome to WNW, hello my name is Overdrive and I am being joined by always Blythe and Anthony", said OVerdrive.

"And we are live from the Whittemore Center New Hampster in front of over 7500 people, and tonight we have an awesome show for you tonight", said Anthony.

"That is right tonight in our main event The Powerhouse of The Shield Razor is going one on one with Brian T", said Blythe. "Also Decker is in action for the first time in weeks against the boy who wanted to fight him the most Zuma. Also we have the TWWA champion Samuel here tonight as well as Sylvia in action for the first time since Next Generation".

"And lastly we have Hisoka going toe to toe with Knight Manson here tonight", said Overdrive.

At this time Samuel's theme went off causing the crowd to go nuts and raise to their feet, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time the current TWWA Champion Samuel!" Samuel smiled as he made his way down to the ring dressed in black jeans and a white shirt he had the TWWA championship strapped to his waist.

"And here he come The TWWA champion, the face of this company the one and only Samuel", said Blythe.

Samuel climbed into the ring and was handed a mic by a member of the crew.

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!" "SAMUEL!"

"I'm guessing you messed me", Samuel said this made the crowd cheer loudly, "now I planned to be here last week for a match but after what happened 2 weeks ago I had to take some time off. You see….. For the longest of times I considered myself a member of the paw patrol…. Ryder was the leader and he was one of my best friends, I grew up with him our families were friends for years and when Ryder became leader of that group I was so happy and proud of my best friend. When Ryder started that youtube channel all those years ago I was so proud of him then and when I was asked to come on board I was proud to fight alongside with him. Ryder was the best competitor of that channel and it was fun, 2 weeks ago you all watched as my best friend took a CHEAP shot and connected with his finisher all because I said the words. YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST, now while Ryder might have been the best at THAT CHANNEL but here in TWWA I cannot consider him the best here. Now I will admit Ryder did get the jump on me in face my draw is still a bit sore but that doesn't matter, because I am here tonight and I want my friend Ryder to please come here and stand in this very ring and explain to me why you did what you did".

At this moment _Metalingus by Alter Bridge,_ began to play as Ryder appeared on the top of the stage wearing blue jeans and white shirt over the shirt he had on a sleeveless black jacket with a black hood over his head. "Please welcome at this time Ryder!" The crowd cheered as the former leader of the Paw patrol made his way down the ramp. Ryder climbed into the ring and took off his hood showing that he had changed his hairstyle so now his hair reached his shoulders.

"You called Samuel", Ryder said into the mic.

Samuel expression got serious as he looked over Ryder, "so what is this… your a bad boy now".

Ryder chuckled, "Samuel you wanna know what the bad part about being a member of the Paw Patrol was…. Now don't get me wrong I loved each and every minute with my team back in Adventure Bay that will never change. I'm not like Chase who basically spat on the Paw Patrol's name for no reason what so ever and hopefully Marshall will kick some sense into him. But the problem with being a member was that I had to put on this face of a good kid who could do no wrong. That annoyed me to my soul.. Because now we had the media to worry about we had reported at the look out, there was even talk of our own Animated Show with dogs instead of kids (yeah I went there ;) ) and all of that stuff forced me to be the goody toe shoes that you meet all those years ago. My father was a brilliant scientist my mother a lawyer so I had to keep up the act of a smart kid. That wasn't me, the real me is a kid who sometimes wants to go have a little fun, the real me is a kid who isn't afraid to had a little beer, the real me is someone who isn't afraid to take a cheap shot at some".

"Oh congratulations Ryder you can now be who you are", Samuel rolled his eyes, "Ryder I didn't come here for a coming out story about how life was so hard for you when it really wasn't you always had the best clothes the best shows. Heck you mom and dad bought you an almost 1 million dollar light house and turned it into a lookout with almost 2 million dollars worth of equipment. You have a bus that cost almost more than this arena, and do even get me started on the plane you have. Ryder I came here to ask you why you had the nerve to take a cheap shot at me, now I don't have a problem with that BUT I thought we agreed as friends that we would never take cheap shots at each other. If you had a problem with me we would deal with it in the ring and right now I have a problem with you so we will deal with it in the ring!"

"You just DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Ryder stormed forward so they were now nose to nose, "You had the nerve to call me Ryder one of the reasons why you have a job here ONE of the best in the world when I am the best in the world there is no one like me in this world. No one with my athleticism, no one who could easily put on match of the year with anyone on earth. And you are nowhere near my level!"

"I am beyond your level!" Samuel spoke in a low deep voice, "Ryder I cannot call you the best in the world because you haven't faced the best in the world. You have only one what 1 match so far, you lost to Marshall in your first match and don't you dare say that it was because of some bull shit excuse!"

Ryder took a couple steps back and smirked, "yeah I admit it Marshall got me that day and I admit it he was the better man but that was then and this is now. Here on WNW I am the best here and I will prove that when I defeat you Samuel at Rivals and become the TWWA champion and the FACE OF THE TITAN'S WORLD WRESTLING ASSOCIATION!"

"And know I know what this is about Ryder I finally get it….", Samuel unstrapped the title with one hand and lifted it high into the air. "You are upset because I am the TWWA champion you are upset that I became a champion before you, you are upset because I am the face of the company and it isn't you. See Ryder here is the difference between me and you, my parents taught me and important lesson in life and that is how to be humble and that is the reason why I will never say i'm the best in the world because I know that there are people here that could beat me. Even though I say that it still won't stop me from giving each and every match my best and showing the world why I am ONE of the best!"

"LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!" "LET'S GO RYDER!" "SAM-U-EL!"

"For all of you idiots cheering for Samuel shut the fuck up!" this caused the whole crowd to begin to boo. "Oh SHUT UP! You think I care what any of you think of me because at the end of Rival's I will be the face of the TWWA and on that I day I will become THE BEST THERE IS THE BEST THERE WAS AND THE BEST THERE EVER WILL BE!" Ryder dropped his mic and turned around to leave but then suddenly spun around and ran to hit Samuel again. But this time Samuel say it coming and connected with a massive punch to Ryder's face knocking on his ass. Ryder quickly rolled out of the ring. Samuel tore off his shirt and motioned for Ryder to get back into the ring.

"Samuel standing tall Ryder being", Blythe started to say suddenly Ace slide under the ropes and hit Samuel from behind knocking him to one knee and Zane was right behind her and jumped on his back and Razor finished the team as he came in moments later and they began their three on one assault on Samuel. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Shield attacking the champion Samuel!" Overdrive said.

Samuel powered back to his feet and kneed Zane in the stomach before pushing Ace off him, he connected with an huge upper cut knocking down Razor. Samuel grabbed Zane throw him over the second rope sending him crashing to the floor below and he did the same thing with Ace. He then locked Razor in a corner and began to land sharp right and left hands as fast as he could.

"And look at the TWWA champion go he is actual fending off the shield!" said Anthony.

Ace slide back into the ring and jumped on Samuel's back locking him in a sleeper this gave Razor enough time to rush out of the corner and deliver his signature superman punch sending Samuel dropping to the ground. Ace jumped off his back and ran back against the ropes and brought Samuel down to the mat head first with a curb stomp. Samuel was back on his feet but on shaky legs and Razor ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge spear!

"But again the numbers game is just too much for one person to handle alone", said Blythe.

"PICK HIM UP!" Razor ordered, as Zane and Ace lifted Samuel up Razor through his back and let out a huge roar. The team set him up on his shoulders and then brought him down with the signature triple powerbomb!

"But the question is why did the shield attack Samuel of all people what injustice could he have done in their minds?" Blythe questioned.

The show cut to commercial showing the Shield putting their fists together as they stood over Samuel, "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

After the break Zuma was already in the ring he looked around bit on edge since the last time he came to the ring for a match he was attacked by the shield. At that moment his faced turned serious as a loud wolf howl was heard followed by Decker's theme and he came onto the stage wearing long black pants and black shoes with Paul Heyman by his said. "And his opponent….".

Suddenly Decker staggered forward as Brian T had rushed from the back and attacked Decker from behind knocking him down to the ground. Brian T began to beat on Decker with hard right and left punches to side of his head. Decker was quick and got back to his feet wrapping his arms around Brian's legs and tried to lift him up. But Brian wrapped his arms around Decker waist and lifted him and slammed him down onto the steel ramp with a massive powerbomb.

"Brian T has just taken down the beast!" said Blythe in shock.

Brian T lifted Decker back up and slammed him down face first onto the steel with his finisher Ice T (look up AJ Styles finisher for an Example).

The then cut to another commercial break.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us then you messed Brian T has just taken down Decker in confessing fashion. Dropping back first onto the steel ramp with a powerbomb then face first with his finisher Ice T Decker was taken to the medical area but he didn't stay there for long here is what happened!" Overdrive said and the camera cut to backstage.

"Decker Decker Decker come back here!" One of the doctors called out as Decker stormed through the backstage area.

"WHERE IS HE!" Decker demanded as kicked open door after door, "BRIAN T I KNOW YOU'RE COME AND FIGHT!" Decker flipped over a table and throw a chair against the fall.

"Decker wait!" Paul Heyman was walking by his said, "calm down Decker wait".

Decker kicked open Naomi office making her jump a bit, "WHERE IS BRIAN T!"

"Decker I don't know!" said Naomi.

Decker punched the wall as hard as he could cracking it a bit and making his hand bleed as he stormed out.

The camera cut back to the ring.

"A very pissed off Decker is out for blood as he looks for Brian T!" said Blythe.

Meanwhile Zuma was still in the ring waiting to see if he was going to have a match or not, _Sierra,Hotel ,India ,Echo,Lima,Delta, we are justice we are the shield!,_ the shields main theme went off as Ace appeared at the top of the ramp after giving Zane and Razor a high five Ace began to make her way down to the ramp. "And Zuma's opponent from Baltimore Maryland weighing in at 102 pounds Ace!" The crowded booed as Ace made her way down to the ring.

"And look at this Ace leaving the boys behind as she goes to face Zuma alone", said Anthony.

"Skye and Vixen are not here tonight so looks like Ace wants to make this a little fair going into battle one on one", said Blythe.

Ace jumped over the barricade and climbed into the ring giving Zuma a sweet smile, Zuma glared at Ace and the second the bell rang Zuma immediately grabbed Ace and pushed her back into the nearest corner deilivering sharp right and left hands. He ignored the Ref Brian's 5 could forcing him to grab Zuma and pulled him off Ace.

"Zuma listen for the 5 count, next time this match is done got it!" Zuma quickly apologized and walked back over to Ace who was holding her jaw in clear pain. Zuma lifted Ace up to her feet and pushed her back into the corner, Zuma then delivered a chop (backhanded slap) to Ace's chest before kneeing her in the stomach. Zuma dragged Ace out the corner and lifted her up delivering a body slam, he ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air. He landed back first onto Ace's chest making her grunt in pain, Zuma went for a cover and Ace kicked out at two.

5 minutes later Zuma was heavily in control of the match up almost getting himself disqualified multiple times, he was just to made at Ace for all the things she had done that he couldn't focus. Zuma lifted Ace up and whipped her against the rope, she bounced off and ducked as Zuma went for a clothesline. Ace stopped her running and did a backflip, in the process she wrapped her legs around Zuma's head and sent him flying with a headscissors takedown. Zuma yelped loudly as he landed on his back and sat up, while he did that Ace had run off the ropes and delivered a massive kick right to Zuma's nose making him cry out in pain as he rolled out the ring holding his nose in pain. He turned around and when he did Ace launched herself over the top rope and landed back first on top of Zuma sending him crashing to the floor. Ace got up and rolled back into the ring, Ace then climbed onto the top turnbuckle and to the crowds surprisement Ace ran across the top rope and jumped off, as she did a backflip she almost glided through then connected with a huge moonsault making the crowd for the first time in weeks cheer for her.

"What a move from Ace", said Anthony.

Ace stood up and lifted Zuma to his feet and rolled him back into the ring, Ace then climbed onto the top rope and again amazed the crowd by standing on it with perfect balance. Ace jumped off of the top rope and spun around she the jumped off the top rope again and connected with another moonsault and went for a pin. Zuma kicked out at two much to the annoyance of Ace, she then locked Zuma in a headlock and pulled him down to the ground. Zuma quickly powered back to his feet and pushed Ace off of him and towards the ropes. Ace landed stomach first and amazed the crowd yet again by bouncing off and doing multiple backflips before flipping over Zuma's head. She landed on her feet and connected with a massive forearm to the small of Zuma's back making him fall forward until he came to a stop against the ropes. Zuma growled as he turned around and ran forward towards Ace, who quickly jumped up and connected with a high knee to Zuma's head making him fall to the ground hold his nose in pain. Ace then spun Zuma around and lifted him up into a powerbomb she ran towards one of the corners and through him into the corner with a corner powerbomb causing his head to hit the top turnbuckle. Zuma stumbled out of the corner holding his head in pain and dropped down onto his hands and knees. Ace ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air bringing him down with her finisher the curb stomp!

"And Ace showing that she might be a better high flyer than Skye with this stunning victory here tonight", Blythe said as the ref countered the three count.

"The winner of this match Ace!" The crowd booed and cheered (a bit) at the match as Ace stood up and held her hands over her head in victory. Ace then slide out of the ring and climbed over the barricade and began to walk back up the stairs.

The show then cut to a commercial break.

 **Match 1: Ace vs Zuma winner Ace match time 8 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Amazing Red vs Tracker winner Amazing Red match time 12 minutes 10 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Zamantha vs Tj winner Zamantha match time 9 minutes 45 seconds.**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Sylvia theme blasted across the arena and she appeared on the top of the stage wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt saying baddest bitch in TWWA written in black. "The following match is set for one fall intruding first Miami Florida weighing at 115 pounds Sylvia!" Sylvia lifted her hands up with a grin on her face.

"And here comes the girl who took rather extreme measures to get her match against Cat for the United States Championship", said Overdrive.

"You can say that again she beat Misty with a belt and hit her with a steel chair before finally bringing out a whip! Seeing this Cat had no other choice but to give Sylvia the match, it was either that or have Misty career cut short", said Blythe.

Silvia climbed into the ring and took the mic from the ring announced hand, "Don't worry Jessica you'll get this back just let me talk for a second". Sylvia sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, "now look….i'm not a bad person really i'm not….. But you what I can't stand the most is when men think they are all high and mighty…. Not a feminist advocate i'm just a 13 year old girl who want to know that I have the same rights as men. If I wanna go to the military I can go fight for my country instead of being forced to do other tasks, if I go to the pro leagues for sports I wanna be the first women to ever play in an all male league. And here I wanna make history as the first girl to ever become the US champion and soon the TWWA champion. Now while my actions on SNS might have been seen as a bit too much all I can say is it got the job done right…. And because of my actions I was almost fired by SNS Gm Elijah but our wonderful GM Ms Naomi saved me because I work for her and not him but I do have to do this before my match", Sylvia sighed. "Misty I am sorry I took things a little too far, and it won't happen again", as Sylvia said this apology she was holding back giggles the whole time, Sylvia set the mic down and waited for her opponent to come on down. At this moment Katie's theme went off (give me time to think a theme song for KAtie) and the crowd gave a generous amount of cheers. "And her opponent from Adventure Bay weighing at 110 pounds Katie!"

"And this is Katie's first singles match here on TWWA, and she will be going only as Gals on the Prowl was split up now Cali will be going solo on SNS", said Overdrive.

Katie got into the ring glaring daggers at Sylvia for what she had done to Misty, when the bell rang Katie and Sylvia slowly walked around the ring in a circle look at each other before meeting up in the center of the ring.

10 minutes later.

"If you are just joining us then welcome to WNW and we are having a great back and forth match between Katie and Sylvia and right now Katie has finally taken the advantage", said Overdrive.

Katie had Sylvia on the mat and had entered a full mount on her Red Brian began to the count and Katie stopped at a count of 6. Katie stood up and climbed to the top rope and jumped off locking for an elbow but Sylvia rolled out of the way and Katie landed hard on her elbow making her cry out in pin and grab her elbow with both hands. Katie was back to her feet in a couple seconds and walked towards Sylvia who had just got up and was resting in one of the corner, once she was close enough Sylvia rushed forward looking for a clothesline. Katie saw this coming and through a punch right when Sylvia ran forward catching her on the jaw stunning her, Katie then grabbed Sylvia and whipped her against the ropes, Sylvia bounced back and ducked as Katie went for her finisher the crane kick. Sylvia bounced off the ropes and connected with a clothesline, Katie was back on her feet in seconds, and she was meet by another clothesline. Katie again stood up and throw a right hand but Sylvia saw this coming and grabbed her arm and in the process spun around and connected with a spinning neckbreaker. Sylvia lifted Katie up and whipped her over to the corner. Sylvia ran forward and connected with a knee to Katie's jaw, in the process she brought Katie down with a massive DDT planting Katie on the mat.

Sylvia slowly stood up and then put her hands together and placed them against her cheek, showing it was time for her to go to sleep. Sylvia lifted Katie up onto her shoulder and throw her into the air and when she went to knee her on her chest where her heart was. Katie reversed by grabbing Sylvia knee to block and she then slide down and swept Sylvia legs making her fall on her back. Katie quickly grabbed Sylvia's leg and locked her her signature submission the force of nature (kneebar look it up). Sylvia let out a cry of pain as she dug her fingers into the mat as she struggled not to tap out. Sylvia began to drag herself to the bottom rope to break the hold but Katie was budging, she twisted her body to right putting more pressure on the hold. Sylvia took a handfuls of her hair as she tried to hold on, Sylvia tried even harder to reach the bottom rope and with one last ditch effort she grabbed the bottom rope and Katie let go of the hold. Sylvia held her knee in pain as she struggled to get back to her feet. Katie ran forward looking for a clothesline but Sylvia ducked and Katie bounced off the ropes. She ran back into Sylvia who connected with a huge jumping knee to Katie jaw knocking her out. But she used her injured knee, Sylvia looked towards the top turnbuckle and then back at Katie. Sylvia dragged herself to the top turnbuckle and stood up on one leg to avoid putting pressure on her right knee. She then jumped off and connected with a huge elbow drop right to Katie chest. She then locked in her finishing submission the anaconda vice. Katie lasted as long as she could but she tapped out.

"And Sylvia showing that she is a force to be reckoned with", said Overdrive.

"The winner of this match by submission Sylvia!" Sylvia stood up with the help of Ref Brian and smiled at the crowd.

 **Match 4: Sylvia vs Katie winner by submission Sylvia Match time 14 minutes 45 seconds.**

The crowd went nuts as Cat's theme went off and he came onto the stage with a very upset look on his face, Cat quickly made his way down to the ring as Sylvia attempted to get up and run but couldn't her knee was to injured. Sylvia fell back into the corner as Cat entered the ring.

"And now Sylvia has to atone for her sins, she pushed that boy to far and now we might not even get the Sylvia vs Cat match at…. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Overdrive screamed.

Cat collapsed to the mat as Zane jumped on his back followed by Ace who grabbed his legs and Razor was behind them as well.

"WHAT IS THIS WHY ARE THE SHIELD AFTER CAT!" Blythe screamed.

The Shield backed cat into a corner and began to beat the crap out of him, then everyone was stunned as for the first time in his life Cat hit a girl! He punched Ace with a right hand causing her to stumble and then he turned his attention on Razor and Zane, Ace jumped back into the mix as Cat tried to brawl his way out this assault and it was actual working!

"Cat is a tough fighter but it's three on 1 no can (Samuel's theme goes off!) WAIT A MINUTE!" The crowd went nuts as Samuel came sprinting down to the ring and slide under the bottom rope. He grabbed the powerhouse of the team and pull him off Cat and threw him over the second rope. He then grabbed Ace and throw her off Cat, Ace got back to her feet and pushed Samuel back until his back hit the ropes. Ace and Samuel brawled against the ropes as Cat took the fight to Zane.

"THE TWWA CHAMPION SAMUEL HERE TO EVEN UP THE ODDS!" Blythe said.

Samuel fell to the mat as Razor grabbed his legs and pulled him underneath the ropes and held him there, Ace ran back against the ropes and she jumped over the top rope right as Samuel had pushed Razor off him. He turned around and Ace landed right on top of him taking him down to one knee, Ace grabbed Samuel by his head and pushed him against the barricade.

"ACE MOVE!" Ace turned her head and saw Razor running full speed toward them, Ace rolled out the way and Razor speared Samuel through the barricade!

"SAMUEL THROUGH THE BARRICADE!" Anthony shouted in shock.

Meanwhile Ace had rolled back into the ring and jumped onto Cat's back locking him in a sleeper hold, Zane took this time to take him down and together the two of them double teamed him. Cat was quickly back to his feet and pushed Zane into a corner deliver sharp right and left hands almost ignoring Ace as she pounded on his back.

"And the Us champion still fighting back!" Overdrive said.

Zane pushed Cat off him and Ace again jumped on his back, Zane ran towards them but Cat threw a huge left hook knocking Zane down. Ace jumped off his back and Cat turned around right into a huge spear from Razor!

"And the powerhouse of the Shield taking down Cat", said Blythe in amazement.

"PICK HIM UP!" Razor ordered, Zane slapped Ace on the back and they lifted up Cat and placed him on Razors shoulder before bringing him down with a massive triple powerbomb!

"And the Shield like a pack a wolves taking down the TWWA champion and United States Champion", said Overdrive.

The crowd began to boo as the Shield stood over Cat with their fist together.

"And Razor is in action in our main event tonight Razor vs Brian T!"

The show then cut to commercial with a shot of Cat on the mat and Samuel laying on the barricade on his side.

When the show came back the camera was on Decker as he stormed towards the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions locker room and pushed the door open. "Razor".

Razor looked up at Decker as did Ace and Zane who were playing madden 18 on the tv and xbox they brought. "What Decker?"

"Where is Brian T!" Decker growled.

"No idea", Razor stood up and offered Decker a bottle of water, "Decker do I have your word that you won't interfere in my match tonight".

Decker took the bottle and nodded his head, "you have my word brother".

The cmera went back to the ring showing ring staff getting the barricade put back up, "Razor goes one on one with the big man Brian T 6 feet 3 inches 290 pounds the question is how can Razor beat Brian T", said Blythe.

"One spear and it is down Brian T may be big but the bigger they are the harder they fall", said Anthony.

"Brian T has a record here of 2 wins and 1 lose can he make it 3 in our main event later tonight", said Overdrive.

 **Match 5: Cam vs Bolt Winner Cam match time 7 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Aviador (Mattwurm99) vs Skylar winner Aviador match time 8 minutes 43 seconds.**

After a quick 2 minute break the show came back and the lights dimmed as Hisoka theme went off, and crowd began to cheer as the Japanese boy began to dance his way down the ramp and to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall intruding first from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" "Hisoka!" The crowd chanted .

Hisoka turned towards the crowd and bowed towards them, then continued his walk he climbed into the ring and walked the rope facing the crowd on the left. Hisoka grabbed the top of it and dropped down to his knees leaning back so his head touched the mat. Hisoka stood back up, he was dressed in black pants and had his long black hair now in a ponytail he had on black shoes as well.

The lights turned off as trumpets went off after a couple seconds they died down and a soft keyboard was heard playing. (look up sweet victory for spongebob)

" _The winner takes all",_

" _It's the thrill of one more kill",_

" _The last one to fall",_

" _Will never sacrifice a kill!"_

Drums we're heard and they a huge shower of pyro erupted from the stage and standing their was Knight Manson! As the rest of the song began playing, "and his opponent from London weighing at 165 pounds Knight Manson!" Knight raised his hands up, he was wearing blue and white pants, a blue and white sleeveless shirt and blue and white shoes.

"Now this is gonna be fun as two of the top superstars go toe to toe and this match was made after WNW last week", said Overdrive.

"That's right Hisoka and Knight got into it in the locker room after WNW and they decided to settle matters in the ring", said Blythe.

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" the crowd chanted half wanted Knight to win and the other half wanted Hisoka to win.

When the bell was rung both boys circled each other for a while before locking up in the center of the ring. Knight pushed Hisoka back against the corner and let him go at four count, Hisoka stayed in the corner a bit stunned as Knight smirked before giving a small bow. Hisoka nodded his head as he and knight began to circle each other again before meeting up in the center of the ring this time Hisoka had the strength advantage and pushed him back into the corner. Hisoka let go at a count of 4 and it was his turn to take a bow.

Knight smiled as he and Hisoka meet in the center of the ring, "why don't we give these people a good show".

"Yes", Hisoka said before two of the top superstars began to exchange blows in the center of the ring.

15 minutes later!

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us then you have been messing a great match by

Hisoka and Knight here tonight", said Anthony.

"That is right these two boys have been going head to head toe to toe since the bell rang each having a counter for the others moves", said Overdrive.

In the ring Hisoka currently had Knight on his side in the middle of the ring and began to knee him in the stomach making Knight cry out in pain. Hisoka stopped after 12 strikes and ran back against the ropes he ran forward and connected with a massive kick right to Knight's stomach making him cry out in pain. Hisoka pushed him over and went for a cover but Knight kicked out at two. Hisoka walked over to one of the corner and began to shake the top rope and bent down and throw his hand out. Once Knight was standing up Hisoka ran forward looking for his finisher Kami No Ikari (running knee nakamura version) but Knight countered by lifting him up and caught him he lifted him up and slammed him down with a spinebuster.

"And now Knight has a chance to get a breather and fight back into this match", said Overdrive.

Knight got back to his feet and so did Hisoka both boys meet in the center of the ring and began to exchange blows in the center of the ring. Knight began to throw punches a little faster, he delivered a right hand followed by two left jabs and spun around connected with a spinning back fist knocking Hisoka down to one knee. Knight lifted Hisoka up and slammed him down with a snap suplex. Knight then keeped his arm wrapped around Hisoka's neck and powered back to his feet he then slammed him down with another snap suplex and the got back up. Knight then lifted Hisoka up in a suplex position and amazed the crowd by walking around the ring with Hisoka like this. Before Knight could bring him down with another suplex, Hisoka countered by slamming his knee down onto Knight's head causing him to let go. As he fell Hisoka wrapped his legs around Knight's neck so his head was between his legs and dropped down to the mat locking knight in a triple choke.

"What a counter by Hisoka", said Anthony.

After a full minute Knight began to lose the battle to stay alive, he couldn't reach the bottom rope, Knight then powered back up to his feet and lifted Hisoka up and slammed him down with a massive powerbomb breaking the hold. Hisoka laid on his back breathing heavily and Knight laid on his stomach breathing heavily, Ref Brian began to count (quick rule for those who do not know it if both wrestlers are down and not moving the ref begin a count of 10 if he or she reaches ten then both wrestlers are disqualified). Ref Brian stopped his count at 7 when Knight got back to his feet. Knight lifted Hisoka up by his head and Hisoka spun back to life and wrapped his arm around Knight's neck then bent down and locked his hands together. He rolled down onto the mat and rolled over so he was now on top and began to land huge right and left hands onto his head. Hisoka stood at a count of 6 and walked over to the corner setting Knight up for his finisher again. Once knight was on his knees, Hisoka ran forward by Knight stood up and grabbed Hisoka around his waist and lifted him and slammed him down with a german suplex. He then grabbed Hisoka's leg and locked him in an ankle lock. Hisoka head quickly dragged himself across the ground and grabbed the bottom rope, Knight let go and grabbed Hisoka but the waist and lifted him to his feet. He lifted him up and throw across the ring with a german suplex but he didn't see that Hisoka landed on his feet. When he did Hisoka ran back against the ropes and when knight turned around he was meet by a modified version of his finisher Kami No Iraki!

"Hisoka connects with Kami No Ikari and knight rolls underneath the bottom rope before Hisoka can go for a pin", said Blythe.

"Great ring awareness from Knight", Anthony said.

Hisoka was in amazement that ever after his finisher Knight had enough to roll underneath the bottom rope. Hisoka sat down in the corner since he knew there was a huge chance that Knight would be on the floor for a while and he knew he could win by countout by something clicked in Hisoka's head he walked over to the ropes and the crowd began to cheer as Hisoka climbed out the ring and lifted Knight up and rolled him back into the ring.

"Hisoka showing greats sportsmanship he knew that he could win by countout but he wouldn't allow himself to do that", said Overdrive.

Hisoka got ready for another Kami No Iraki, after a minute Knight was back to his feet and Hisoka ran forward looking for his finisher. He stung his leg towards Knight's head and Knight moved out the way and Hisoka ran into the corner, he stumbled out of it backward and Knight then wrapped one arm around Hisoka and lifted him up and slammed him down onto the mat with his finisher Excalibur (Olympic Slam aka Angle Slam for an example).

"Excalibur connecting into the cover and Knight Manson moves on to 3 and 0 and Hisoka takes his first defeat", the crowd rose to their feet cheering as Knight climbed to his feet and lifted his hand up.

"The winner of this match Knight Manson", The crowd cheered even louder as Knight reached down and helped Hisoka back to his feet. Both boys smiled before bowing towards each other, Hisoka then grabbed Knight's arm and lifted it up.

 **Match 7: Knight vs Hisoka winner Knight match time 26 minutes 45 seconds!**

After a commercial break.

 _Sierra,Hotel ,India ,Echo,Lima,Delta, we are justice we are the shield!_ The Shield's main theme went off as Razor, Ace and Zane began their walk down to the ring, "the following match is set for one fall intruding first from the Amazon weighing at 205 pounds he is one third of the wolf pack tag team champions Razor! Also the special guest commentators for this match Zane and Ace!"

"Looks like we are getting zome company here on commentary here tonight", said Blythe as two computer chairs and headsets were placed neck to Blythe and one next to Anthony. Razor climbed over the barricade and handed his title to Zane who put it over his shoulder. Zane sat down next to Anthony and Ace sat down next to Blythe.

"Okay welcome Zane and Ace to our commentary team, and you three have been busy attacking Samuel and Cat tonight and Ace good job on your first singles match", said OVerdrive.

"Thank you, thank you we just came out here to watch our boy Razor put the beat down on Brian T", said Ace.

"You guys get food out here?" Zane asked.

"Um we can order food during the break but", Zane hit a button on his headset.

"Yep this guest commentator and one third of the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champion's Zane and I want a bag of peanuts and a hotdog and a large soda", Zane asked.

At this time Brian T's theme went off, "and Razor's opponent from Lebanon Junction Kentucky weighing at 290 pounds Brian T!" Brian T lifted his hand up as he made his way down to the ring.

Brian T climbed in and the bell was rung Razor and Brian T began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring and to everyone's surprise Razor was though across the ring by the bigger and stronger boy. Razor rolled across the ring and underneath the bottom rope to take a breather. "My yard bitch!" Razor glared at the large boy before climbing back into the ring.

"So as this match goes on Ace and Zane let me ask you the question, why attack Samuel and Cat here tonight?" Blythe asked.

"Well you see Blythe we decided, GO RAZOR GO!" Zane suddenly cheered, "anyway we decided that Samuel had a big head so we had to cut him down to size and Ace wanted Cat taken down a peg", said Zane.

7 minutes later Razor was surprisingly being dominated by the bigger and stronger Brian T, Brian T currently had Razor in the corner and was slamming his shoulder into his ribs making him grunt in pain. Brian T whipped Razor against the ropes and ran forward and connected with a massive shoulder tackle making Razor flip in the air before landing on his back. Brian T went for a cover but Razor kicked out at two, at this moment Ace through off her headset and climbed onto the apron and began to scream at the ref. While Ref Bryan was distracted Zane through off his headset and while Ref Brian's back was turned he ran over to Brian T and delivered a massive low blow. Brian T grabbed his junk in pain and turned around right into a spear from Razor taking him down and out. Zane slide out the ring right as Ref Brian turned around and Razor went into a cover.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT BECAUSE OF ZANE AND ACE RAZOR IS GONNA WIN THE MATCH!" Overdrive yelled as the ref counted to three and the crowd erupted into boos as Brian T!

"The winner of this match Razor!" Ace and Zane climbed into the ring and the Shield began their three on one assault of Brian T. Brian T powered back to his feet and pushed all three members off of him before rolling out the ring towards the time keeper's area and grabbed a mic. "You know it's funny I had a feeling that this might happen so I happened to make a little phone call to some friends to teach you a lesson". Brian T slammed the mic down and crowd erupted into cheers as from the crowd Samuel and Cat jumped over the barricade and Skye's theme went off as Skye, Vixen and Zuma came down to the ring each with a determined look on their face.

"And look at this the Shield now surrounded by Vixen, Skye, and Zuma their opponents for Rival's and Samuel who they attacked earlier and Cat!" Blythe said. The Shield stood back to back to back as their attacks slowly climbed onto the apron and stared down the Shield,

A louds Wolf howl was heard as the crowd began to cheer and boo a bit as, Decker came sprinting down and behind him was Ryder and a still injured Sylvia!

"And Decker has brought reinforcements AND ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE HERE ON TWWA!" The Shield went after Skye, Zuma and Vixen, Decker went after Brian T Ryder and Samuel got into a brawl on the outside and the fight everyone was waiting for Cat and Silvia.

"This is only 2 weeks before Rival's and already these kids are beating the hell out of each other", said Blythe.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" _CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!_

The camera went to split three screens showing Everest and Janeiro in a brawl backstage as well as Suzan and Azuna. "This is Blythe signing off OH MY GOD!" The show cut to black with a shot of all the fighting as well as showing Razor had just speared Zuma though the barricade.

 **Show Recap.**

 **Match 1: Ace vs Zuma winner Ace match time 8 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Amazing Red vs Tracker winner Amazing Red match time 12 minutes 10 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Zamantha vs Tj winner Zamantha match time 9 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Sylvia vs Katie winner by submission Sylvia Match time 14 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Cam vs Bolt Winner Cam match time 7 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Aviador (Mattwurm99) vs Skylar winner Aviador match time 8 minutes 43 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Knight vs Hisoka winner Knight match time 26 minutes 45 seconds!**

 **Match 8: Brian T vs Razor match time 7 minutes 23 seconds winner Razor.**

 **Major matches made for next week.**

 **The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions, Decker ,Sylvia ,Ryder, WNW champion Janeiro and Azuna vs Skye, Zuma, Vixen, TWWA Samuel, US Champion Cat, Brian T, Suzan and Everest! 16 kid tag team match!**


	20. sns week 6

**Also i've heard this a lot lately and im gonna ask this question do you want me to describe every match on SNS. I don't know about Antonio but if you want me to do so let me know.**

 **SNS Week 6.**

 **Date February 11 Rivals on February 19.**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the next generation of wrestling welcome to SNS my name is Selena and as always i'm being joined by Margaret and Aaron", said Selena.

"And tonight in our main event we have a special treat, a 6 kid over the top rope battle royal between Emily, Vulcan Jay, Shadex, Destiny, Zora and Alpha and the winner of the match gets a major advantage going into the 6 team tag team match", said Aaron.

"Yep the winning member gets to decide two teams who will have to have a match against each other and the losing team is taken out of the TLC match at Rivals!", said Margaret.

"Also tonight we have Chase in action for the first time since he betrayed the paw patrol and who is his opponent none other than the youngest member of the team Rubble, we also have Luna going up against Danny X"

At this moment the crowd began to cheer as Marsha's theme went off, "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the demon Marsha!"

"And here come the girl who made a shocking return to SNS last week when she attacked Misty", said Selena.

"That right Marsha went missing for almost 4 weeks after her lose to Dave and she made a return in a big way taking down Cat and Misty", said Aaron.

"The most dangerous female on the roster is back and is back in a bigway", Margaret said.

Marsha climbed into the ring and looked around before holding the mic up, "I-AM-BACK!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!" "Welcome Back!"

"You know after my lose to Dave a went away and flew to an island that no one is supposed to be on, I snuck onto an island called Ilha da Queimada Grande, otherwise known as snake island, it is located off the coast of Brazil and it home thousand of snakes there I watched them and my killer instinct is back and even better than before….. Now I admit it Dave had my number and you what that is my fault, because before my match my dick of a dad called me. Not to wise me luck but tell me that he hopes I lose!" This made the crowd boo some, "and you know that through me off because I forgot that I didn't care what the hell that man thinks or says of me but in that moment of weakness I let him get to me. And he was in my head that whole match and then I lost and he called me and laughed, so I headed to the island to see why snakes are so dangerous and i studied them and now I am back and my head's clear. But while I was gone something throw me off, see I brought a radio with me so I could at least listen to music and see what was going on and people began to say stupid things like Misty is the best female wrestler here. Misty just because she won two matches against that coward Sylvia and some brat no one knows. I fought against Chase who took me to the limit and then Dave who took me beyond my limit. Yet why is she called the best, is it because he boyfriend is Cat? Because compared to Cat Misty is a scared little girl who wants nothing more than to suck him dry day in and day out see the difference between us is. I don't need a man to make me happy, she needs a man to make him happy, she is a bitch, she is a slave, she is a coward, and she will never be better than…..". Marsha rolled eyes a bit as Misty's theme song went off making the crowd cheer.

Misty made her way down to the ring wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt she rolled into the ring and looked at Marsha who had turned her back to her. "You know you should never turn your back to someone who want to hurt you", Misty spoke.

Marsha slowly turned around and looked Misty up and down, "i'm surprised you're walking after Sylvia beat the hell out of you and forced your bitch into a match".

"Don't call Cat a bitch and I hope that he beats the hell out of that bitch Sylvia but i'm not here about that", Misty began to pace back and forth across the ring. "You have the nerve to call me a coward, you attacked me while I left the ring, like the demon you are you waited until I was vulnerable and you attacked me and Cat last week, and because of you Sylvia was able to handcuff me while I was down, it is because of YOU that Cat is in this match. Marsha you're mad at me because of thing your daddy did to YOU, you wanna take your anger out on me because your parents abused YOU. And you wanna prove that you are better than them, but sneak attacks just proves that you are just like THEM!"

Marsha chuckled a bit, "oh here we go again", Marsha set her mic down and rolled out of the ring she walked over to Selena and ordered her to stand up. She took the comfy chair that the commentators got and put in into the ring, Marsha then went under the ring and got out a steel chair and a table. Marsha put them both into the ring and set the table up in the center of the ring and put the steel chair on one side and the comfy chair on the other side. Marsha sat down on the steel chair and motioned for misty to sit down in the other chair. "Go ahead psychologist misty tell me all about how if I keep on the same path i'm gonna be just like my mommy and daddy".

Misty sat down and looked over at Marsha, "what is your problem Marsha".

"And there is the big question what is my problem….. My problem is bitches like you who grew up with everything she could imagine while I was beaten and bruised day in and day out".

"Then why don't you go see someone who can help….".

"YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT SHIT!" Marsha yelled, "i've seen psychologist after psychologist and you know what they found out about me, that nothing was wrong with me, when it should be and maybe that was because my parent forced me to take the pain and keep my emotions out and after a while I took my anger out on animals. I killed rats and street cats with my bare hands and it made me stronger than ever. And after living on that island for 4 weeks I learned to be cold blooded and hunt my prey". Marsha began to chuckle, "you know Misty when I look at you I see myself, you look like the good version of me".

"I am nothing like you", Misty narrowed her eyes and stared back.

"You're right", Marsha slowly climbed up onto the table and set the mic down on the table before lowering herself down onto her fist and staring into Misty's eyes. "I am a demon, I am a cobra and you are my prey and at the Rival's Pay Per View the ending is gonna be simple with me standing tall and you under my feet".

"No the ending is gonna end like this with me making you tap out in the middle of the ring", Misty said.

Marsha suddenly drove her head forward and headbutted Misty causing her to fall out the chair, Marsha slide off the table and Misty was quickly back up, Marsha and Misty stood face to face causing the crowd to go nuts. Slowly Marsha walked towards the ropes and dropped down and slide under the bottom rope before making her way up the stairs. Misty suddenly ran and slide under the rope and towards Marsha, Marsha then spun around and meet Misty with a huge right hand and Misty caught Marsha with a left hook and the brawl between the girl began.

"And here we go, the demon Marsha and Misty going toe to toe outside the ring!" said Selena.

Marsha backed Misty against one of the corner, Misty turned the tides on her and managed to reverse the position and rained down punches onto Marsha before rapidly kneeling her in the stomach and then pulled her forward. In the process of pulling her forward Misty tore Marsha shirt giving the crowd a shot of Marsha's black bra. Misty kneed Marsha in the stomach again causing her to fall over, Misty lifted Marsha back to her feet and rolled her back into the ring. Misty climbed back into the ring and stood up and the second she did Marsha jumped up to her feet and connected with her finisher venom!

"Venom from out of nowhere!" said Margaret.

Marsha stood back up and walked towards the top rope and grabbed it she began to shake it violently and tore off the rest of her shirt fully exposing her black bra she then spun around and dropped to the mat and slammed her forearms onto the mat. The show cut to commercial with a shot of Marsha resting on her fists as she stared down at Misty.

After the break the crowd began to boo as Chase's theme went off and he came onto the stage wearing green trunks and black boots as well as black and green knee pads."The following match is set for one fall intruding first from Adventure Bay weighing at 155 pounds Chase!" Chase raised his hands up with a smile. Chase slowly made his way down to the ring and climbed inside he climbed to the top rope and raised his arms up and motioned to the crowd. At that moment two ice cold mountain dew cans came flying over to him, he caught them opened them both up before drinking the content inside in seconds. Chase climbed off and smirked as Rubble's theme went off and to everyone's surprise he rushed down to the ring and slide inside. The crowd went nuts as he backed Chase into a corner and began to connect with hard shoulder tackles. Ref Helen shock her head before calling for the bell and the match got started.

At a count of 5 ref helen backed Rubble off of Chase, "Rubble warning 5 count you stop next time the match is done". Rubble nodded as he grabbed the back of Chase head and lead him over to the corner on the left and slammed his head down onto the top turnbuckle. Rubble did this 5 times before stopping, he backed up to the center of the ring and ran forward connecting with a body splash onto Chase causing him to stumble and fall out of the corner. Rubble rolled Chase onto his back and ran against the ropes, when he was close to Chase he jumped into the air and went for a massive body splash to Chase. Chase rolled out of the way causing Rubble to land hard on his stomach. Chase stood up to his feet and quickly backed Rubble into a corner once he was standing again. Chase began to land punch after punch unto Rubble's head before connecting with a huge knee to his stomach. Rubble doubled over in pain and Chase wrapped his arm around Rubble's head brought him down with a massive DDT and went for a cover.

Rubble kicked at two and Chase immediately wrapped his arm around Rubble neck and locked him in a headlock. However Rubble quickly climbed back to his feet and pushed Chase towards the ropes, Chase bounced off and ducked as Rubble went for a clothesline. He keeped running and bounced off the ropes again meeting Rubble head on with a running knee to the stomach so hard it causing Rubble to fall backwards so his arms and upper back were now resting against the second rope. Chase saw this and smirked as he ran forward and connected with a huge running knee right to Rubble forehead putting him in a daze as well as busting him open a bit as the line of blood began to run down his forehead.

"Chase has taken complete control of this match", said Selena.

"That is right Chase showing a new mean streak that we have never seen before", said Aaron.

Chase lifted Rubble up and whipped him against the rope, he jumped up and connected with another knee to skull causing Rubble to drop to the mat and roll out of the ring holding his head in pain. Chase climbed out of the ring and ran over to Rubble who was resting against the steel steps, Chase pushed Rubble into the steel steps with so much force the steps flip over.

"Chase has taken control of the match as SNS rolls on!" The show cut to commercial with a shot of Chase standing over Rubble.

"Welcome back to SNS and Chase is showing off his new skills", said Aaron.

In the ring Chase had Rubble standing against the ropes and connected with a huge punch to Rubble cheek before whipping him back against the ropes. On the bounce back Rubble was meet with a reverse elbow to the throat sending him crashing to the mat, Chase went for a cover but Rubble kicked out at two, Chase quickly locked Rubble in a headlock and put as much pressure on the hold as he could. Rubble was quick through and got back to his feet and with 3 elbows right too the ribs of Chase he broke the hold. Rubble ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but Chase lifted Rubble up and slammed him down onto the mat with a massive spinebuster and went for a cover. Rubble kicked out at two much to the annoyance of Chase. Chase lifted Rubble up and kicked him in the stomach, he ran back against the ropes and towards him, Chase grabbed Rubble head and swung around bringing him down to the mat with a spinning neckbreaker. Chase went for a cover and again Rubble kicked out.

Chase slowly lifted the smaller boy up, who still had blood running down his forehead, Chase whipped Rubble into one of the corner and ran forward, at the last second he spun around and connected with a reverse elbow right to Rubble neck making him drop to the mat holding his neck in pain, Chase lifted Rubble up so he was kneeling and slammed the point of his elbow right onto Rubble's shoulder making him cry out in pain. Chase smirked as he did this 3 more times before he ran back against the ropes, Rubble suddenly spun up to his feet and connected with a massive shoulder tackle causing Chase to flip in the air before falling to the ground.

"And Rubble finally has an opening to get back into this matchup!" said Selena.

Rubble got up to his feet and pulled the straps to his yellow singlet down to expose his stomach, he ran back against the ropes and knocked Chase down to the mat with a massive running clothesline. He did this again before lifting Chase up so he was resting over his right shoulder. Rubble ran towards the ropes and throw Chase up into the air causing him to land throat first on the top rope. As Chase staggered backward, Rubble ran back against the ropes and literally ran Chase over crashing into im chest first causing Chase too fall onto the mat and roll out of the ring. Rubble climbed out of the ring so he was on the other side of the ring away from Chase, Rubble turned and sprinted around the ring looking for an even stronger running body splash. Chse stood up right as Rubble was in front of him and lifted him up and slammed him down onto the ground with a massive spinebuster causing Rubble to roll across the ground holding his back in pain. Chase lifted the younger boy up and kneed him in the stomach before rolling him back into the ring, Rubble stood to his feet and turned around, Chase spun him around and kicked him in the stomach so he was now bending over, Chase then hooked Rubble's arms and brought him down too the mat with a massive pedigree.

"Chase into the cover, (123) And Chase has won his first match here in TWWA in convincing fashion!" Selena said,The crowd began to boo as Chase entered a full mount on Rubble and began to connect with huge right and left hooks aiming right for the spot where blood was coming up.

"Someone needs to stop this Chase shouldn't be doing this!" Aaron shouted.

The crowd went nuts as Marshall came sprinting down the ramp and slide into the ring, however Chase slide out of the ring. Shaking his head a bit he turned and walked around the ring and up the stage with a smirk on his face.

 **Match 1: Chase vs Rubble winner Chase Match time 8 minutes 57 seconds.**

"DEH"

The lights turned off and Suzy was now on the screen but from the view on the camera she wasn't in the arena. Inside she was on a swing set justing sitting there. Bruce was sitting on the grass beside her and Maurice was off by a tree looking down still with his sheep mask on.

"You wanna know a secret… it's a secret that I have been keeping for a while now, the world has been lying to you boys and girls, no one is a hero and no one is a villain, no no no no no no no no no no no, there is no good guys and bad guys. There is only mother, you see mother wants the whole world to be pretty and nice but it's the fakers that ruin the world and force mothers hand", The camera moved and showed a burned picture of Alex just showing his face. "I didn't wanna hurt Alex but mother wanted poor little Alex to learn a lesson and now he is resting….. But I know have another target and those naughty boys will know soon enough because what mother wants is what mother will get".

Suzy began to swing a bit faster as she began to sing in a sweet little voice,

" _She's got the whole world in her hands",_

" _She's got the whole wide world in her hands",_

" _She got the whole world in her hands",_

" _She got the whole world in her hands",_

" _She's got little tiny Alex in her hands",_

" _She got little tiny Alex in her hands",_

" _She's got the whole world in her hands"_ ,

The camera zoomed in on Bruce face as he looked at the camera, "RUN!"

"DEH!"

After a much needed commercial break the camera was backstage with Rocky who was with backstage interviewer Hannah.

"Rocky thank you for joining us Rocky and first and foremost can I get your reaction to Chase", Rocky let out a heavy sigh.

"You know… it's hard for someone that you called brother to betray you like that, I meant Chase a long time ago and he stood up for me against a couple of bullies and it annoys me that Chase has ruined the name of the Paw Patrol", Rocky said he was wearing green jeans and a green shirt as well as a grey bandana around his head.

"Rocky in 8 days at Rival's pay per view, you defend your title against a very strong Brutus Garnell your thoughts", Hannah asked.

"Brutus has been getting better and better over the years and the worry I have that if Brutus can get up close and personal with me I might be done but as long as I can connect with!" Rocky let out a grunt of pain as a huge punch to the side of the head. The camera panned out and showed Brutus standing there over Rocky with a smirk on his face. Brutus bent down and patted Rocky on the cheek.

"See you in 8 days champ!" The camera cut back to the ring.

 **Match 2: Ramirez vs Proton winner Ramirez match time 7 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Omega vs Andrew winner Omega match time 4 minutes 15 seconds.**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Mike Gravedigger's theme went off, "the following match is set for one fall intruding first from Cincinnati Ohio weighing at 195 pounds The Dark Student Mike Gravedigger!"

"And here come the young man who has set the SNS world on fire after he choked out the World Heavyweight Champion Dave", said Selena.

"Mike proved to the world that he is not just talk but he is also all fight", said Aaron.

"Take a good look at him guys Mike is our next World World Heavyweight Champion", said Margaret.

Mike stood in one of the corners as he waited for his opponent to come down, the crowd cheered a bit as Sabrina (Mattwurm99 oc) theme went off. "And his opponent from mississippi weighing at 125 pounds Sabrina!" Sabrina raised her hands up above her head with a smile on her face.

Once Sabrina was in the ring Ref Helen called for the bell and immediately Mike backed the girl into a corner and began to deliver sharp straight punches. Mike grabbed Sabrina's hand and whipped her towards the other corner with so much force it caused Sabrina to fall out of the corner onto her knees.

5 minutes later, Mike has been heavily in control of the match up but Sabrina had seen the match from last week and was heavily trying to keep Mike from locking in the hold he used to make Dave tap out. Mike currently had Sabrina in a corner and deliver a huge boot to her stomach making her bend over and grunt in pain. Mike lifted Sabrina up and slammed her head first onto the top turnbuckle, Sabrina snapped up and stood to her feet but on shaky legs. Mike ran forward and connected with a huge boot sending her crashing to the mat. Mike went for a cover but Sabrina kicked out at two but barely did so, Mike stood up and lifted the girl up by her head making her scream. This caused the crowd to boo a bit, Mike placed one hand on Sabrina shoulder and the other underneath her armpit, he ran over to the ropes and throw her over the top rope causing her to land harshly on the ground. Mike climbed out of the ring and lifted Sabrina back to her feet by her throat and whipped her into the steel steps. But Sabrina managed to jump over them and land on her feet, she rolled back into the ring and when Mike slide into the ring she meet him with a fury of kicks. Mike stood up to one knee and pushed Sabrina off him but Sabrina was back on the assault and with a perfectly timed kick she knocked Mike back down to ground. Sabrina helped the boy up to his feet and began to connect with punches sending Mike stumbling back a bit. Once Mike landed back first into the corner Sabrina ran forward and connected with a knee to his stomach making him bend over. Sabrina ran back to the center of the ring and ran forward connecting with a high knee to Mike stunning him. Sabrina ran back to the other corner and with a running start she ran forward looking for a clothesline when suddenly Mike grabbed her by the throat with both hands.

"Oh god look at his eyes!" Selena said.

Mike's eyes showed nothing but true hated as he lifted Sabrina up off her feet almost strangling the girl. Mike threw Sabrina against the corner and began to connect with huge right hands making her head snap back with each one. Mike whipped her back against the corner behind them and connected with a huge running clothesline, he lifted Sabrina up and slammed her head first onto the top turnbuckle. As she stumbled out Mike ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge running boot sending her crashing back first to the mat. Mike then ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air connecting with a huge leg drop and went for a cover but against Sabrina barely kicked out at two. Mike took a handful of Sabrina hair and lifted her to her feet before lifting her up for a powerbomb, he grabbed the waist of her pants and lifted her higher into the air before bringing her down with a thunderous powerbomb. Mike shook as head as he lifted her up and then put her upside down so her head was between his legs and his head between hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist before jumping up and bringing her down with a tombstone piledriver!

"Mike into the cover and the Dark Student picks up his 2nd win with a dominate performance!" Said Selena.

"The winner of this match Mike Gravedigger!" Mike rested on one knee as he looked around the crowd.

The crowd erupted into life as Dave theme went off and came onto the stage wearing blue jeans black boots and a green shirt with the world title wrapped around his waist. "Good match fella really really good match, you know I admit that you beat the hell out of me last week, I won't deny that however next week before our match I wanna rematch fella and if you defeat me then you can pick the stipulation for our match!" Mike simple nodded his head.

"There we go ladies and gentlemen Mike vs Dave in a no title showdown next week if Mike wins he can add a stipulation to the match up at Rival pay per view", said Aaron.

"Looks like Mike is gonna make Dave pass out again this a dumb idea", said Margaret.

 **Match 4: Mike vs Sabrina winner Mike match time 7 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Scythe Falcon vs Kenneth winner Scythe Falcon match time 10 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 6: RAchel (Mattwurms99 oc) vs Julian Helms winner Rachel match time 14 minutes 54 seconds.**

The crowd exploded into cheers as the lights dimmed down and Luna theme went off she came onto the stage with no tap around her shoulder which was a good sign. She was wearing her new ring attire from last week. "The following match is set for one fall introducing first from Alaska weighing at 85 pounds Luna!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap!

"Crowd once again showing their love for the fan favorite Luna who is ready to go to battle against Danny X and if she wins then she just has one more opponent to defeat before she gains her rematch against Liz for the SNS championship", said Selena.

Luna climbed to the top rope and held her arms up, then to her surprise Liz's theme went off she came onto the stage wearing black pants and a blue shirt with the title rested on her shoulder. "Alright you know Luna I came out here because it is gonna be a little different because this match is gonna be scheduled under no disqualifications!" Danny X theme went off and he came onto the stage with a kendo stick in his hands. "Humiliate her Danny and if you win i'll give you a little threat", Liz smirked as she kissed Danny on the cheek before turning around and left. As Danny ran into the ring and ref Helen simple called for the bell to ring.

Luna ran forward looking for a clothesline but Danny countered first and connected with a kendo stick right to her stomach making her yelp and hold her stomach in pain. Danny began to connect with hard strikes to the back of Luna making her stumble and walk away to try to escape the pain. Danny smirked as he grabbed Luna by the back of her shirt with one hand and with the other hand he reached down and tried to pull off her shirt. Luna gasped as she spun around and landed a headbut to Danny making him stumble back. Luna ran forward and took down Danny and began to beat on him with hard right hands, Danny pushed her off of him and ran forward connecting with dropkick sending her crashing to the mat. Danny smirked as he quickly grabbed the waistband of Luna's white shorts and quickly pulled them down causing the fans to erupt in boos.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Selena shouted as Luna blue underwear were on display. "Liz should be ashamed of herself for hiring that bitch to do this crap!"

"Think about it Selena this is smart by Liz this should get in that little bitch's head", said Margaret as she clapped her hands, "great idea by the champ".

"So you are condoning this crap!" Aaron shouted.

Danny smirked as he swung Luna shorts around over his head as Luna sat in the corner of ring holding her hands over her underwear to try and cover up as tear ran down her face.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Clap clap clapclapclap. The chanted giving their support to Luna.

Luna looked around at the fans and then rose to her feet and rushed towards Danny X and locked him in a corner as she started to connected with punches to Danny's head.

10 minutes later, Danny and Luna had been going back and forth but after a while Danny had taken control of the match. He currently had Luna laying on the face down on the ground while he beat on her back with a steel chair making her scream in pain. Danny stopped after 2 strikes and went to pin Luna who kicked out at two. Danny lifted Luna up and lead her over to the ropes, he slammed her throat first onto the second rope before climbing out of the ring and looking under it. He pulled out a metal trash can and a 3 light tubes (light tubes are the huge cylinder shape light bulb the size of kendo sticks) Danny threw the Trash can up and into the ring and then slide back into the ring. He walked over to Luna and swung the the first tube towards her but Luna barely got out of the ring causing it to shatter onto the ropes. Luna stood up and connected with a huge back kick to Danny;s chest making him bend over. Luna ran against the ropes and went looking for a thrust kick to his face but Danny moved out of the way causing her to run against the ropes. Danny quickly reached down and lifted up another lighttube and slammed it onto her head causing it to shatter. Luna dropped to the mat as blood began to leak from her forehead, Danny stood up and lifted the last lighttube up and slammed it against her back cutting her shirt a bit and a bit of blood to leak from her back onto her shirt. Danny smirked as he quickly tore off Luna's shirt showing her blue excises bra.

"I swear i'm gonna climb into that ring and destroy that little pervert!" Selena growled.

Danny lifted Luna's limp body up and set her in the corner, Danny ran forward and connected with a running knee to side of her causing blood to flew off her forehead and stain the ring post. Danny did this over and over until he finally stopped and held his hands up causing the fans to heavily boo him.

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"Listen to this crowd almost 7500 thousand people chanting for the former sns champion", said Aaron.

"The crowd showing Luna that they are behind her no matter what happens", said Selena.

"I don't know why these people are in this girl's corner sure she is okay but they should be cheering for the current champion Liz!"

Luna began to nod her head hearing the fans cheering for her and showing that she was still alive, Danny ran forward looking for a running boot but Luna ducked out of the way causing Danny to slam his foot onto the second turnbuckle and hurt his knee a bit. Danny let out a yell as Luna slammed her foot into his chest and stood to her feet connecting with huge punches to his head making him stumble back. Danny grabbed Luna and kneed her in the stomach before slamming her down onto the mat, Danny left the ring and pulled out a table and set it up in the corner so it was leaning on the top turnbuckle. He then climbed out of the ring grabbed the steel steps and slide them into the center ring, as he got back in Luna stood up and throw the trash can in the ring right in Danny's face causing him to fall to the mat back first. Luna dragged Danny's limp body towards the corner next to the corner with the table in it and set him in it so he was sitting. Luna grabbed the trash can and placed it in front of Danny chest and head.

"Oh no I know what Luna going for!" Selena said as Luna walked over to the corner next to it (this corner was across from the one with the table in it) Luna slowly climbed to the top rope causing the crowd to climb to their feet in silent wanting to see this kid pull this move off.

"Shades of the Shane Mcmahon Luna looking for a coast to coast", said Aaron.

Luna held her hands up before jumping off the top rope and kicked her legs out causing her feet to slam into the trash can sending it flying back into Danny's face and chest, and he slamming hard on the back of her head.

"Luna with a coast to coast sending that steel trash can right into Danny's face!"

"HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT!"

"HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT!"

"HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT!"

"HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT" "HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted in shock as blood began to leak from Danny's face. That move took a lot from Luna as well both superstars were down in the middle of the ring. The crowd than erupted into boos as Liz came running down from the mat.

"OH COME ON THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Selena shouted as Liz began to stomp on Luna body.

"Remember no disqualification meaning this is legal!" said Margaret. "Smart move the champion!"

Liz lifted Luna and slammed down onto the mat with a snap suplex before helping Danny up and pointing at Luna. "Finish her now finish this now!" Liz ordered.

Danny stood up and lifted Luna to her feet and whipped her to over to the corner with the table, however Luna countered and instead whipped Danny towards the table. He landed back first but the table didn't break, Luna let out a cry of pain as Liz kicked her in the stomach before slapping her in the face making her bend over. Liz ran back against the ropes looking for a running knee lift but Luna reverse and lifted Liz up she spun around before slamming her back first onto steel steps with her signature move howling wolf!

"Liz slammed on the steel steps with a howling wolf from the former champion!" said Aaron.

"LET GO LUNA!" CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!"

"LET GO LUNA!" CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!"

"LET GO LUNA!" CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!"

"LET GO LUNA!" CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!" The crowd almost screamed as Luna stood to her feet before rushing forward and connecting with her finisher blue moon to Danny sending him crashing through the table. Luna dragged Danny out of the wreckage of the table and went for a cover "ONE TWO THREE YEAAAHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered.

"SHE DID LUNA DEFEAT DANNY X!" said Selena.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Shouted Margaret.

"The winner of this match Luna!" With the help of ref Helen who wrapped a table around her body Luna stood up.

"One more match to go and she gets her rematch at rivals pay per view!" said Aaron.

The camera gave you replays of all the best spots in the match including the coast to coast, howling wolf onto the steel steps and finally blue moon through the table.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Luna on the top rope with her hands held high.

 **Match 7: Luna vs Danny X no DQ winner Luna match time 18 minutes 56 seconds.**

After a long commercial break to rematch the ring mat which was covered in blood in some places and once it was done. During the break Emily, Vulcan Jay, Destiny and Alpha were already in the ring. The crowd began to cheer as a soft piano tone began to play,

Lost but marching on - like we've always known the trail  
Searching for our ending to the fairy tale

Sometimes even shooting stars  
Find wishes that miss their marks  
But when the night gets too dark  
And the road home seems too far

The lights were now replaced with a purple lights as purple smoke began to fill the stage and purple flames erupted from the end of the ramp.

We'll see the sun come up again  
We will climb higher than we've been  
We got a fire that burns within  
We are the Dragonhearted  
We are the Dragonhearted!

At this moment Zora came running from the back and jumped into the air before throwing her arms down and purple pyro exploded from the ramp. Zora stood up wearing purple pants and black vest she had a half of a purple dragon painted on his face. Zora smiled as she took a bow, "and next from Tokyo Japan weighing at 155 pounds Zora!" Zora made her way down to the ring and slide inside before bowing to all her opponents.

"And let us tell you the rules before Shadex makes his way down to the ring, battle royal rules must go over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor to be eliminated and the winner of the match will get to decide two teams who will have to have a match against each other and winning team will go to Rival's for the tlg match for the tag titles", said Selena.

"Now a question was asked what happens if the tag team champions Twin Magic are forced to fight their way into the TLC match at Rival's well if that happens twin magic will have to put the titles on the line against the other team and if they lose that match the other team will become the new tag team champions", said Aaron.

The lights began to blink on and off and each time they came back on they went from white to red, the sound of a beating heart was heard as red smoke filled the stage. The lights went off and then a red spot light came down and shined on a boy who was kneeling on the stage, the heartbeat stopped and " _Catch Your Breath by CFO$ began to play_. "And lastly from the United Kingdom weighing at 195 pounds Shadex!" Shadex was wearing red shorts and red knee pads as well as a black sleeveless hoodie, he slowly made his way down the ramp and once he reached the middle of the ramp he threw his hands up and a blinding red light filled arena. He turned around and threw his hands up again as another blind red light filled the arena. Shadex climbed into the ring and then tore his hood off and another blinding red light filled the arena.

Ref Helen, Ref Jose and Ref Amanda stood on the outside of the ring so they could see if someone goes on and the the bell was called. Emily went after Zora, Alpha backed Destiny in a corner and Zora and Vulcan Jay and Shadex began to circle each other before Shadex rushed in and took the boy down.

4 minutes later no one was eliminated but Alpha was going nuts since he was the tallest and the biggest kid in the ring. He currently had Emily in a corner and had lifted her up and threw her to the mat. Shadex jumped up and onto Alpha back but Alpha easily threw the boy off of his back and ran forward connecting with a huge boot to Shadex face once he was back up. Meanwhile on the other side of the ring Destiny was backed against the ropes by by Emily, she then ran forward looking from a clothesline but Destiny landed an elbow to Emily neck making her back up. Destiny walked forward and grabbed Emily by her hair and led her over to one of the corners and slammed her head first on the top turnbuckle multiple times. Destiny placed Emily in the corner so her back was on the turnbuckle she connected with a huge chop to her stomach making her yelp. Destiny did this multiple times before stopping and grabbed Emily by her head. She ran toward the ropes and threw Emily over them, but Emily managed to hang on. She turned around right as Destiny ran towards her looking to threw her out. But Emily connected with a roundhouse kick to Destiny's' head causing her to stumble backwards. Emily climbed back into the ring.

4 more minutes later Alpha had Destiny by her her throat and threw her over the top rope but she managed to hang on. Emily ran over and connected with a huge drop kick sending Destiny falling off the apron and to the floor below.

Elimination number 1: Destiny by Emily 8 minutes 32 seconds into the match.

Alpha ran forward and placed one hand on Emily's leg and the other on her side and lifted her up to throw her over the top rope but Emily grabbed the top rope and held on for dear life. Emily thrusted her foot back and connected with a kick to Alpha head making him fall backward. Emily stood to her feet and began to connect with kicks to the side of Alpha's legs to get him off balance.

Meanwhile Zora was lying facedown on the mat after taking a huge twist of jay from Vulcan Jay, Vulcan lifted her limp body up and threw her over the top rope sending her crashing to the mat.

Elimination number 2: Zora by Vulcan Jay 9 minutes into the match.

Vulcan Jay stood up and was immediately eliminated by Shadex!

Elimination Number 3: Vulcan Jay by Shadex 9 minutes 2 seconds into the match.

7 minutes later Alpha was against the ropes as Emily and Shadex ran forward and with a double clothesline they managed to knock the larger boy out of the ring and to the ground eliminating him.

Elimination number 4: Alpha by Shadex and Emily 16 minutes 4 minutes into the match.

Shadex and Emily began to circle each other in the center of the ring when suddenly.

"DEH!"

"What the heck is going on?" said Selena.

The lights turned back on showing Suzy outside of the ring on her rocking horse while Shadex was being double teamed by Bruce and Maurice who took off his mask.

"Oh my God the Wyatt's are attacking Shadex!"

Bruce backed Shadex into a corner was delivering hard punches to his chest while Maurice kept slamming his fist into Shadex head causing him to fall into the corner and try and cover up. Maurice stood back as Bruce grabbed Shadex and whipped him toward Maurice who ran forward and connected with a huge spinning heel kick knocking him down. Maurice and Bruce kept the double team going as the beat the boy while he was down on the mat. Suzy slide into the ring and gentle kissed his forehead before telling the other boys to lift him up. Suzy then dropped Shadex to the mat with her finisher mother Abigail, the crowd then watched as Bruce and Maurice lifted Shadex up and tossed him over the top rope.

The bell rung and the crowd erupted into boos.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Aaron said in shock.

"The winner of this match Emily!" Emily sat in the corner of the ring in shock as Suzy stood up and began to giggle. The camera split and went backstage showing Silvex backstage beaten and bruised.

The camera cut to black showing Suzy kneeling on the ground smiling.

 **Match 8: Vulcan Jay vs Emily vs Shadex vs Destiny vs Alpha vs Zora. Winner Emily Match time 17 minutes 56 second**

 **Show recap.**

 **Match 1: Chase vs Rubble winner Chase Match time 8 minutes 57 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Ramirez vs Proton winner Ramirez match time 7 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Omega vs Andrew winner Omega match time 4 minutes 15 seconds.**

 **Match 4: Mike vs Sabrina winner Mike match time 7 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Scythe Falcon vs Kenneth winner Scythe Falcon match time 10 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 6: RAchel (Mattwurms99 oc) vs Julian Helms winner Rachel match time 14 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Luna vs Danny X no DQ winner Luna match time 18 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 8: Vulcan Jay vs Emily vs Shadex vs Destiny vs Alpha vs Zora. Winner Emily Match time 17 minutes 56 second.**

 **Now I am gonna try and get out the next chapter of TWWA by tomorrow of monday.**

 **And since this is the 20th chapter let me know what you think of the show so far.**


	21. WNW week 7

**Sorry for the long wait work has been crazy as of late.**

 **WNW week 7.**

 **Live from the SNHU arena in New Hampster in from of almost 13000 fans.**

 **Date february 15 Rivals PAy PEr View in 4 days!**

"Ladies and gentle boys and girls welcome to the next generation of wrestling welcome to WNW my name is Blythe and as always I am being joined by Anthony and Overdrive", said Blythe. "And tonight what a main event we have in store for you all tonight".

"That is right tonight Rivals are truly going at as The Team of Decker, Sylvia The Shield, Janeiro Ryder Azuna will take on The team of Brian T, Cat, Zuma, Vixen, and Skye Everest, TWWA Champion Samuel and Suzan in a huge 16 tag team match up", said Anthony.

"We also have Amazing Red in action against the first kid to compete for the Cruiserweight championship Aiden Larse and the winner of that match will take on Sweetie at Rivals", said Overdrive.

The crowd began to cheer as Sylvia theme went off and she came to the ring in blue jeans and a blue shirt, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome Sylvia!" Sylvia smirked as she slide into the ring and stood up, she was handed a mic by at ring member. (Also again I do not write Sylvia lines a friend of mine does)

"You know I honestly wasn't gonna show up tonight…. I really wasn't gonna come but since I was placed in the main event I feel that I don't have a choice but to show up and show the world why I am the best in the world", Sylvia sat down on the mat and crossed her legs. "Now before my match at Rival's there is a lot of things that I need to get off my chest…. You know I keep saying it via my twitter account but a lot of people keep calling me a woman's rights activist? They keep asking me what women's right group am I apart of and I keep on saying the same thing over and over again. I do not call myself an activist but I do support the cause, do I want to see women in the NBA yes. Women in the NFL MLB on the front lines in war, you DAMN RIGHT I DO!" This made the crowd cheer a bit, "growing up I had to FIGHT day in and day out to get on the teams I was apart of whie some of them were girls only teams but you know what I aso was about of boy only teams. See when I found out I couldn't be on the men's basketball team I went to court and FOUGHT for my place on the team. Even then I got little to no playing time and that PISSED ME OFF I had already proved that I am the better player but my coach didn't want me to go and play on his court because I wasn't a man. But I didn't run I didn't cry no I waited and when I was given a chance I had 34 points and 12 assists! On that day I proved to everyone that I am the best on the court, so when I heard about this company you have no idea how happy I was I could beat a boys ass and get paid and I proved in my first match that girls are just as good as boys as I made Danny X tap out in the center of the ring. Then I heard about the guy that people are calling the best in the company…. The world went nuts when Cat came to WNW and was bringing the US title with him and I was so excited to fight him, besides Decker and Samuel Cat might be the best in the company and I had respect for him. HELL i'll be honest I had a crush on him, so the first thing I did was go meet him before he came out for his first address here on WNW and I told him that I was a fan, and I couldn't wait to compete against him…. He looked at me and said thank you but I don't fight against girls he patted me on the shoulder and then left me standing there. Inside me something snapped it had been so long since I heard that it did something to me…."So you all watched me come down there and demand a match against him and when he told me no I kicked him in the BALLS! And I enjoyed each and every moment of it…. Now I admit it I went a little too far with what I did for Misty and I did buy her a new dress to tell her I was sorry via skype. She told me that she hopes Cat beats the dog shit out me which is pretty funny since he is nothing more than a pussycat…..", Sylvia rolled her eyes as Cat theme went off and he erupted into cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the United States Champion Cat!" Cat was wearing black jeans and black shirt.

"And here come Cat the kid who Sylvia basically forced into the match after she attacked a handcuffed Misty", said Blythe.

Cat climbed into the ring and looked over at Sylvia who turned away from Cat so her back was facing him. "You wanna know something Sylvia a man without honor can't call himself a man…. I grew up with a moral code and that was to never hit a women not because I didn't respect them but because I had to much respect for them….. It was years ago when I watch a man beat his wife for no reason and on that day I swore not to hit a women….. But you can't seem to FUCKING GET THAT, you think that because you are a girl I don't wanna fight you is because your girl I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT FACT It doesn't matter what gender, race you are it matter how much heart you have, as the of saying goes it isn't the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the dog in the fight….".

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sylvia yelled as she turned around still sitting on the mat, "you know you try to sit here and lie about the reason you don't wanna fight a girl is because your honor this honor that".

"I wasn't finished Sylvia…",

"NO SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH!" Sylvia stood to her feet and looked Cat in the eyes, "NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE A MAN YOU GONNA TAKE YOUR BALLS OUT OF YOUR POCKET AND WE ARE GONNA LAY OUR CARDS ON THE TABLE!" This made the crowd erupt into cheers, "you don't wanna fight me BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR HONOR but it has everything to do with your damned pride. Oh you're the man here aren't you one of the best in the business and the best in the world, only people that can hold a candle to you are Decker and Samuel. All I hear about is Decker vs CAt this Decker vs CAt and that is the real reason why you don't want this match. YOU ARE SCARED THAT ONCE I beat you at Rivals' all the respect that everyone has will disappear and you will be nothing more than the boy with so much pride who lost to a girl!"

Cat suddenly reached out and slapped Sylvia across the face. Sylvia placed her hand on her cheek and looked at Cat in shock. "You sound like a broken record…. Playing the same old tone over and over and over again until finally you get tired of it and throw that record into the trash. Your one argument you make day in and day out…. I don't want to fight you because you are a girl…. Sylvia you don't seem to understand that as a champion i have to defend this title any time I need to. Now I did say that i dont fight girls because of my honor…if my pride were the case i would have BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU THE DAY YOU HURT MISTY YOU PATHETIC BITCH! How dare you of all people in this business call me a coward, in your match against Misty once you realized you couldn't win you decided to cheat and even then Misty made you tap out in the center of this ring!"

Sylvia simple nodded her head, "Did I cheat to try win the match….. yes I did but wasn't there a famous man who used that to his advantage. A man named Eddie Guerrero (massive cheers) so if he did it then why couldn't I. See that is the biggest problem I have with you Cat you have this idea that you are better than everyone in the company. Ever since you came back from WNW you have been running your mouth…. I can beat the black wolf this….. I can beat the black wolf that….. Well guess what you aren't worth Decker's time because you are nothing more than a bitch".

"Is that the only word you know… is bitch the only word you how to say because you seem to say that word a lot more than you should…. Sylvia I don't get it you, you have the match you are forcing me to do something that I would never do. Last week when those punks that call themselves the Shield attacked me for the first time in my life I had to hit a girl and when I did something inside me snapped I had broken my vow my honor was ruined because of you!" Cat said.

"Good for me…. You seem to think I give a fuck about your honor, I don't FUCKING CARE, you wanna know why because I didn't come here to deal with punks like you who seem to think just because you don't hit girls mean you don't have to fight against them… because of one girls idea, a boy and girl can finally square off in this ring and go at it. That girl's name is SKYE so if you have a problem with the rules go blame her", Sylvia began to pace around the ring, "I have stood on the court on the field with some of the best athletes on this planet day in and day out and I have proven that I am just as good as them, in fact I think I have the right to say that I am the best in the world at what I do. And what I do is break rules and cause chao wherever I go because I am not a girl who will end up as someone's bitch no I will be respected as a female in this industry and this sunday at Rival's when I stand above you and hold the title as high as I can over my fucking head than you better believe that I am gonna go party. I'm gonna head home and have a great day with my family because I will have proven that I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Sylvia… at the rival's pay per view you better believe that once you step into that ring, you are gonna realize…. No the whole world is gonna realize that you don't have it and I am gonna beat in the center of that ring!" Cat set his mic down and headed out of the ring.

"WAIT. WAIT. WAIT" CAt's theme turned off and Cat turned back towards Sylvia , "come back here for a second Cat", Cat climbed back into the ring. "Quick question how many times have you said, well I don't know if I have what it takes tonight, when you're lying in bed with your girlfriend?" This caused the crowd to let out a couple of ohhhhh in response, "see Cat there is one major difference between me and you, unlike you I will never be someones bitch!" Sylvia walked forward and got right in Cat's face, "this sunday imma make you mine!" Sylvia slammed the tip of the mic into Cat's chest and walked out of the ring holding her hands above her head as her theme began to play.

Commercial break 5 minutes.

 **Match 1: Cam vs Hazel winner Cam match time 7 minutes 56 seconds**

 **Match 2: Tracker vs Zamantha winner Zamantha match time 9 minutes 56 seconds.**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Hisoka's theme went off and the boy came onto the stage wearing his usual attire, "the following match is set for one fall intruding first from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds Hisoka!"

"And he we go the rematch from last week after their outstanding matchup last week Hisoka and Knight decided to do it all again and get this things got interesting since GM Naomi decided that is Hisoka wins this match then at Rival's Pay per view he and Knight will go one on one and the winner will challenge WNW champion at our next Pay Per View Event Bad Blood!" said Overdrive.

Hisoka climbed into the ring and walked over to the top rope and grabbed the top of it and dropped down so his head was now touching the ground.

The crowd began cheering again as Knight's theme went off, "and his opponent from the United Kingdom weighing at 165 pounds Knight Mason!"

Knight made his way down to the ring and got inside he was wearing his attire from last week and the seconds he got in Ref Brian called for the bell to ring.

Both boys meet in the center of the ring as they slowly circled each other both of them had a game plan. Knight needed to make sure that Hisoka wasn't able to connect with his finish Kami No Ikari, and Hisoka was thinking he couldn't let Knight get in close and deliver the suplexes he loves so much.

3 Minutes later Knight currently had Hisoka in one of the corner, he climbed up to the second ropes so his legs were between Hisoka body and began to rain down punches onto his head. At a count of four Knight jumped down and ran forward connecting with a massive clothesline. Hisoka stumbled backward right into Knight who lifted him up and threw him across the ring with a belly to belly suplex. Knight went for a pin but Hisoka kicked out at one, Knight stood up lifted Hisoka to his feet, Hisoka suddenly sprung to lift and began to connect with kicks to the sides of Knight making him take a step back with each one. Once Knight's back hit the ropes, Hisoka ran back against the ropes and connected with a knee to his stomach. Hisoka did this again and again until Knight dropped down to his knees holding his stomach in pain, Hisoka wasn't finished yet as he ran back against the ropes again and this time he went for a knee to the head of Knight. However Knight stood to his feet and caught Hisoka, he turned around throw him into the air with another belly to belly suplex but this time Hisoka landed on his feet. Knight turned around and ran right into a drop kick from Hisoka sending him falling to the mat. Hisoka went for a cover but Knight kicked out at two, Hisoka pushed Knight over so he was laying on his side. Hisoka began to slam him knee in the small of Knight's back making him grunt with each knee, after a total of 10 strikes he stopped and pushed Knight so he was now laying on his stomach. Hisoka then began to slam his elbow onto Knight's side making him squirm in pain, Hisoka stood to his feet and gave the crowd a bit of a bow making them cheer.

"The prince of strong style showing what he is made of here tonight", said Blythe in surprise.

"We call him the prince since his mentor the one and only Shinsuke Nakamura is his mentor and friend", said Overdrive.

Hisoka lifted Knight to his feet and whipped him back against the ropes, Hisoka then ran forward and slammed his knee into Knight's causing him to do a flip in the air before landing on his but. Hisoka then ran back against the ropes to Knight's left and connected with a knee to the side of his head. Knight collapsed to the mat and Hisoka went for the pin but Knight kicked out at two.

2 minutes later Hisoka was still heavily in control of the match up and currently had Knight sitting in the corner as he placed his boot onto his throat and began to push down choking him. Hisoka stopped at a count of 3 and backed up to the corner across from the one Knight was in, he took a running start looking for another knee, but Knight was quick and rolled out of the way causing Hisoka run full speed into the corner slamming his knee into the second turnbuckle. Hisoka placed his hand on his knee clearly showing signs of pain when Knight lifted him up from behind and threw him with a german suplex. Knight got up holding his midsection in pain as he made his way over to Hisoka who was using the ropes to stand up Knight lifted Hisoka off the ground and slammed him onto the mat with a huge body slam, Knight then flipped Hisoka over so he was laying on his stomach, Knight took Hisoka left leg and lifted it up above his head so Hisoka's lower body was off the ground. Knight then slammed it back onto the ground making sure it was the knee that hit the mat first. Hisoka let out a grunt of pain, Knight did this 4 more time before stopping. Knight then stood on top of Hisoka's back. Knight then placed his foot onto the back of Hisoka knee and began to step down causing Hisoka to squirm on the mat in pain. Hisoka stopped after 10 sec0nd and Hisoka rolled onto his back hold his knee in pain.

"And this is a smart move from Knight by targeting the leg of Hisoka his taking out his finisher Kami No Ikari and take out most of Hisoka offense using those knees of his", said Overdrive.

Knight grabbed Hisoka's leg and held it out, he jumped into the air and connected with a leg drop onto Hisoka's knees making him cry out in pain. Knight lifted Hisoka up and lifted him up before planting him to the mat with a suplex and went for a cover but again Hisoka kicked out at two. Knight then locked Hisoka in a headlock but Hisoka powered back to his feet and began to connect with elbows to Knight's mid section causing him to let go. Hisoka went for a thrust kick with his good leg but Knight caught his leg and spun him around. As he spun Hisoka leap off his feet and slammed the bottom of his other foot onto Knight's jaw making him fall to the ground. Hisoka finally had the chance to take a breather, Hisoka crawled over to the corner and rose back to his feet. Knight began to get up and Hisoka saw his moment, he began to shake the top rope and throw his arm back as he ran forward looking for his finisher. Knight smirked as he rose to his feet and connected with a huge clothesline, he had suckered Hisoka into using his finisher.

5 minutes later(about 14 minutes into the match), Hisoka had taken over the match and had Knight against the ropes as he connected with high knee after high knee causing Knight to let out cries of pain. Hisoka turned Knight around and lifted him up and throw him over his head with an exploder suplex, Knight landed on his face and stayed down for a second. Hisoka walked over and stood on top of him before jumping up and slammed his knee onto Knight's back making him cry out in pain. However Hisoka made the mistake of slamming his bad knee onto the back, Hisoka let out a cry of pain as he held his knee in pain. Knight began to crawl his way towards the bottom rope after bout 30 seconds. Hisoka and Knight were back on their feet and had meet in the center of the ring. Hisoka slammed his elbow into Knight's side and Knight connected with a kick to Hisoka bad knee, the crowd was shocked as both boys began to connect with strikes to the others injured body part.

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"This crowd is half and half as the two boys go toe to toe in the center of the ring", said Anthony.

Knight connected with a good shot and Hisoka dropped to one knee, Knight ran back against the ropes and Hisoka got up to his feet and jumped up into the air. He connected with a spinning heel kick knocking Knight to the ground, Hisoka wrapped his arms around Knight's waist and put as much pressure on the hold as he could making Knight throw up his head and let out a cry of pain. Knight attempted a back elbow but Hisoka ducked and put his head in a place where it made it hard to hit him. Hisoka suddenly switched the hold by wrapping his legs around Knight's waist, with his hands he balled up his fist and began to connect with hard punches to his back making Knight cry out in pain. After 2 minutes of this Knight looked to be ready to tap out as the pain got worse and worse, the crowd watched in shock as Knight began to power to his feet. Hisoka was amazed and wrapped his arms around Knight's neck trying to get him back down, but Knight ran back against the corner slamming Hisoka back first into the corner. Hisoka let go of the hold and dropped to his knees in the corner Knight crawled out of the corner and crawled towards the center of the ring, he turned around and watched as Hisoka exploded out of the corner and connected with his finisher!

"Hisoka connects with Kami No Iraki into the cover and we are getting one more match between these two at Rival's!" said Blythe,

"The winner of this match Hisoka!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Hisoka rose to his feet standing on one leg and took a bow.

"So this confirms it Hisoka vs Knight at Rival's each has a win over the other and at Rival's the winner will face either Everest or Janeiro for the WNW championship!" said Overdrive.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Hisoka with a smile on his match.

 **Match 3: Hisoka vs Knight Winner Hisoka match time 18 minutes 43 seconds.**

"Now before the Rival's Pay Per View we are gonna show you an interfer that I took earlier today with Decker and his new manager Paul Heyman", said Blythe.

The camera switches and showed a Blythe sitting in a black chair with Paul Heyman and Decker sitting in front of her.

"First thing is first it is an honor to sitting here in front of the great PAul Heyman and Decker it is always a pleasure to have you here", said Blythe.

"It is wonderful to be here with such a lovely young lady Ms, Blythe is I may call you ms", said Paul.

"Um first thing's first I have to ask the question why Decker of everyone in the TWWA why did you pick Decker?"

"Aw the big question why did I choose the black wolf Decker…. It is really quite simple I choose the black wolf because of who he is and what he represents here in TWWA. When I watched the first episode of WNW and I saw the blackwolf destroy a seven footer with ease then move on to destroy the Hinako and Zuma on the same night I knew this boy had something in him that I haven't seen since I meet my client, The Reigning Defending Undisputed WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar! So I went ahead and went to the hospital Decker was staying in and we had a good conversation we went and got dinner and he signed a contract I had making me his manager".

"Alright Decker may I ask you what is your problem with Brian T?" Blythe asked.

"My client has no issue with anyone on the roster, he is a man that lives that one code of honor, as long as you respect me then I will respect you, now the coward known as Brian T decided to make a name for himself by attacking my client during the most important match of his career causing Decker to lose the match and give him a minor conclusion my client will not have that and this sunday my client will Destroy Brian T in the center of the ring", said Paul.

"Okay since Decker is a new Paul Heyman Guy has he meet Mr. Lesnar and learneds some of his offense?"

"Oh yes Brock was proud to take Decker under his wings and show his some of his moves from his UFC career and Brian T will be in for a big shock as Decker man handles him".

"Brian T has been called the strongest superstar on the roster as well as the biggest at 6 feet 2 290 pounds how has Decker been training to account for that size and strength?"

"My client Decker knows that and has taken steps in increasing his strength this idea that Brian T is the strongest in the TWWA is just an idea, my client Decker is the strongest on the roster and no one can take that from him", said Paul.

"Mr. Heyman this sunday will you be accompanying Decker to the ring this sunday or will he being going alone?"

"Of course I will be in my client's corner", said Paul.

"Alright any last thoughts before you go", said Blythe.

"Just one thing my client wants Brian T to know this that Decker is gonna take him to his limits and beyond he wants this young man to know that this isn't a David vs goliath match up that everyone on social media keeps saying it is a big dog against it's older and much more fierce cousin a black wolf. My client The Blackwolf Decker is gonna show the world why he is the best in this company and after this massacre this will sone become", Paul held out his hands and began to raise one finger, "The Reigning Defending Undisputed TWWA Champion!" Paul stood up and shook Blythe's hand and the camera slowly zoomed on Decker who had been sitting quietly reading his bible.

 **Match 4: Cooper (Zumalover) vs Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson winner Riley match time 7 minutes 5 seconds.**

The camera went backstage and showed Samuel, Cat, Zuma, Skye, Vixen, Suzan, Everest and Brian T in Samuel's locker room.

"Alright Samuel what is it?" Brian T asked as he took a soda from the fridge.

"Look guys I know that we all have our own agendas this sunday and each of us has something to prove tonight but I just wanna make sure that we are all on the same page tonight in this elemination tag match", said Samuel saking a seat.

"Of course we are on the same page tonight but guys if you can do me a favor and let me start things off with Decker tonight", said Cat "I wanna give the crowd something to cheer about as the top guys go at it".

"Hold on", Brian T interupted, "who said you are starting things off with my rival Decker if anything I should be the one starting this match off against and one".

Brian T and Cat both shot each other a look, Skye saw this and moved in between them, "hold it guys the good thing about this match is that we ALL will get a chance to be in the spot light bur right now we cannot allow this team to go down in turn moral".

"Skye is right", Everest spot up she had been sitting down wrapping her hands in tap. "We can't fight between ourself or we are gonna get picked off one by one and they are win with there whole team still in the ring".

"Honest you boys are so violent", Suzan said with a chuckle.

Brian and Cat both looked at each other one more time before looking away, "so you guys I think we need to talk about Wyder".

"What is there to talk about, he isn't the guy he used to be", said Samuel.

"Ryder is still good he is just a little lost righ…".

"Will guys just accept that Ryder isn't a good guy any more, he realized that he can be himself here in TWWA and if being a prick is what Ryder wants to be then let him do it", said Brian T. "I get that he is your friend but right now it is time for you to stop with this stupid idea that Ryder is still good he is gone. I don't see you trying to defend Ace for her actions on you weeks ago".

"That is different Ace betrayed me in the middle of the ring after we lost she broke up with me and joined a pack of wolves", said Skye with a huff.

"Look all I know is that tonight before our match I have a major score to settle with that punk Janeiro after all he cheated me in my very first match up", said Everest placing a hand on head head, "I'm gonna take JAneiro to my home and destroy in our falls count anywhere match".

"So we all have something we want, if that is the case leave Azuna to me i'll take that brat to the limits in our match at Rival's", said Suzan. The camera faded into black with a shot of all of their faces each showing they were reading to fight against their rival tonight.

After a commercial break Amazing Red was already in the ring when the crowd began to cheer as Aiden Larsh theme went off "The following match is set for one fall introducing first from San Diego California weighing at 125 pounds Aiden Larse!" Aiden held his hands above his head with a smile on his face.

"And here comes Aiden Larse the young man who went toe to toe with Sweetie at Next Generation for the Cruiserweight championship although he lost he is still a forced to be reckoned with", said Blythe.

Both boys meet in the center of the ring and shook hands before backing up to separate corners, once the bell rang both boys began to slowly circle each other. Amazing Red rushed in first and backed Aiden in a corner, he began to connect with huge right hands to Aiden. Amazing Red grabbed Aiden arm and whipped him towards the opposite corner. He landed back first and Amazing Red ran forward connecting with a body splash to Aiden causing him to fall out of the corner and land on his hands and knee. Amazing Red ran back against the ropes going for a running kick to Aiden head. But Aiden got back to his feet and jumped into the air wrapping his legs around Amazing Red;s head and connected with a headscissor takedown causing Amazing to land on stomach. AMazing Red quickly got back to his feet he turned around right into a massive kick to the stomach making him bend over. Aiden ran back against the ropes, he came running back and ducked as Amazing Red went for a clothesline. He bounced off the other sets of ropes and was meet with a huge drop kick sending him crashing to the mat.

5 minutes later, Amazing Red was heavily in control of the match up he currently had Aiden sitting against in the corner and was using his foot to choke Aiden. After a count a 4 Amazing Red backed away before running forward and connecting with a huge knee to Aiden's head, he pulled the boy of the corner and climbed to the top rope looking to end things with his finisher the red arrow. He jumped over and went he did he saw Aiden roll out of the way, so instead of doing the corkscrew he usually did. He landed on his feet and did a forward roll, he stood up and turned around right as Aiden came sprinting towards him. Amazing Red ran forward as well he swung his leg out looking for a kick to his stomach but Aiden saw this and shocked the crowd as he slid across the ring on his knees dodging the kick. In the same motion he hel his hand out and grabbed Amazing Red's ankle causing him to fall to the mat. Aiden got up and ran against the ropes once he was close to Amazing Red he did a backflip and connected with a moonsault and went for a cover but Amazing Red kicked out at two. Aiden then locked Amazing Red in a headlock putting as much pressure as he could on the hold. Amazing Red was quick and climbed back to his feet he began to connect with sharp elbow strikes to his stomach. Aiden let go of the headlock but he quickly spun the boy around and connected with a huge headbut making everyone winch abit. Amazing Red stood on shaky legs as he struggled not to fall, Aiden ran forward and connected with another massive headbut knocking Amazing Red on his ass. Aiden ran back against the ropes and connected with another moonsault and went for a cover but Amazing Red kicked out.

5 more minutes later (around 13 minutes into the match) it was as back and forth as the match could be the only problem for amazing red wasn't able to get that much offense going since everything he went for a huge move he was meet with a huge headbut from Aiden. But these headbuts were now starting to take their toll on Aidan with a bit of blood running down his forehead. Currently both boys were laying on the mat Amazing Red climbed to his feet first and walked towards, Aiden who was on his knee trying to get up. Amazing Red kicked the boy in the face knocking to the mat before locking him in boston crab. Aiden slowly dragged himself across the ring to try and break the hold but Amazing Red saw this and dugs his heels into the dirt to stop the boy from moving. Aiden held his head up in pain right when it looked like he was gonna tap out Sweetie slide into the ran and slammed the title belt on Aiden head confusing everyone!

Ref Brian immediately called for the bell.

"What the hell was that about why did Sweetie attack Aiden?" said Blythe.

"LAdies and gentlemen the winner of this match by disqualification Aiden Larse".

"Wait a second I get why she did it now…. According to the rules in TWWA if someone is attacked by outside interference and the match is called off the by the referee than the person who was attacked will be given the victory…..". Overdrive stopped talking.

"Meaning since Amazing Red lost by disqualification he won't be the number one contender!" said Anthony.

 **Match 5: Amazing Red vs Aiden Larse winner by disqualification Aiden Larse**

Amazing Red put his hands on his head in shock as he realized what that meant and Sweetie give a little smirk before going back up the ramp. The crowd erupted into cheers as AMazing Red slide under the ring and ran at Sweetie, he slammed his forearm onto the back of her neck causing her to stumble and fall. Amazing Red lifted Sweetie up and began too deliver sharp right hands to her making her back up and stumble with each one. Amazing Red grabbed a handful of Sweetie hair and ran towards the steel ring post and slammed her head first in the post making her fall over and over her face in pain. Amazing Red immediately entered a full mount and began to rain down punches onto Sweetie. At that moment Naomi came onto the stage with a mic in her hands.

"Amazing Red please stop and listen too what I have to say", said Naomi. Amazing Red stopped what he was doing after giving Sweetie a good kick to the stomach, "now I understand that you are very upset about what just happened and I can't blame you which why I decided that at the Rival's pay per view Sweetie will defend her Cruiserweight championship in a triple threat match against You, and Aiden LArse!" This made the crowd erupt in cheers.

"This is huge the champion is gonna defend her title in a triple threat match against Amazing Red and Aiden Larse", said Blythe.

Amazing Red nodded his head with a smile when he was suddenly knocked down to the ground by Aiden! Aiden looked over at Sweetie who was just getting to her feet and ran over delivering a huge knee to the jaw knocking her down.

The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Aiden LArse standing tall in the ring with Sweetie and Amazing Red on the ground.

After the break Samuel, Everest, Skye, Zuma, Suzan, Cat, Brian T, Vixen we're already in the ring and ready for the match, Ryder, Azuna, Sylvia Janeiro we're in the ring as well.

 _Sierra Hotel india echo lima delta, we are justice we are the shield!_ The crowd erupted into boos as Ace, Razor and Zane appeared on the top of the staircase in the crowd. "And their partners the team of Ace, Razor and Zane, The Wolfpack Tag Team Chaampions the Shield!" As the shield made their way down to the ring, the crowd erupted into a cheers as a wolf howl was heard followed by the song. " _Set me Free_ ", by Marcus Mcfarlin. "Last but not least",

"Excuse me but I will take it from here", Paul Heyman interrupted. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is PAUL HEYMAN and I am the advocate for the current REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR!" (More cheers) "And to my left is the true superstar here on WNW, weighing at 210 pounds from the Amazon Jungle, the soon to be REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED TWWA CHAMPION THE BLACK WOLF DECKER!"Decker held his hands high above his head making the crowd cheer louder, Decker made his way down to the ring with Paul and climbed into the ring. When he did all members of both teams meet in the center of the ring and looked ready to kill each other.

Ref brian quickly pushed his way between the kids, "LISTEN UP I get this is a big match but I will not have this match end in chaos you must tag your partner in 5 seconds to get out of the ring if you are not you will be disqualified immediately. 7 seconds for a full mount and five seconds to stop attacking in the corner GOT IT!"

The competitors all nodded their heads before most of them left the ring leaving Samuel standing in the ring with Decker. Ref Brianin called for the bell to ring.

"Samuel!" Samuel turned to see Cat holding his hand out, "please".

Samuel nodded his head and the crowd went nuts as he tagged in Cat and finally the fans would get to see the dream match they wanna see. Cat climbed into the ring and slowly him and Decker began to circle each other. Decker and Cat meet in the center of the ring and just looked at each other.

"Let's see what you got Decker", Cat said with a smirk.

Decker leaned forward and whispered into Cat's ear, "Bata aquela puta e então vamos lutar", The crowd erupted into boos as Decker walked over to his team's corner and tagged in Ryder.

Ryder ran forward looking for a clothesline but Cat ducked Ryder stopped his movements and did a backflip connecting with a kick to the top of Cat's head dropping him to one knee. Ryder ran back against the ropes looking for a knee but Cat jumped to his feet and connected with a massive dropkick sending Ryder crashing to the mat. Cat stood up and dragged Ryder over to his corner and tagged in Samuel who immediately began to connect with right and left hands before reaching over and tagging in Brian T. Who grabbed Ryder by his neck and throw him across the ring making him land on his back, Decker reached out and tagged himself in. Decker and Brian T immediately got into a exchange of hard right and left hooks, Decker grabbed Brian T by his head and jumped up connecting with a knee to the stomach. Decker backed Brian T up into the corner and began to connect with hard clothesline to his upper body. Finally Brian T grabbed Decker by his neck and lifted him up, he turned around and threw him back first into the corner he was just in and began to connect with huge right and left hooks.

"Decker cover up!" Paul ordered as he beat on the apron with his hands, "Cover up!"

Decker covered up his head, and after 4 second Brian T backed up and ran forward looking for a body splash. But Decker moved out the way causing the larger boy to run full speed into the corner. Decker wrapped his arms around Brian T and shocked the crowd by connecting with a massive german suplex. Decker stood to his feet and pounded his chest with scream. And even more surprising Brian T was almost immediately back to his feet, Decker turned and looked at the larger boy in pure shock. Brian T then placed one hand on Decker's throat and one hand under his armpit and threw him across the ring. Decker landed hard on his back and stood back to his feet, he turned around right into a massive clothesline from Brian T. Brian T turned towards the crowd and lifted his hands high above his head, making the crowd cheer. Brian T turned around and lifted Decker to his feet and led him over to the corner, he slammed his head onto his top turnbuckle before tagging in Everest. Everest began a wild fury of attacks trying to keep Decker from moving around that much. She then tagged in Cat who went nuts connecting with hard right hands before tagging in Skye. Skye walked to the center of the ring before running forward looking for a splash but Decker caught her in mind air and slammed her down onto the mat. Decker lifted Skye up but she quickly began to connect with kicks to the side of his leg, Skye ran back against the ropes and jumped up wrapping her legs around his neck she went for a hurricanrana but Decker countered by slamming her down onto the ground with a massive powerbomb. Skye rolled over onto her stomach holding her back in pain, Decker lifted her up by the back of her shirt and throw her into his corner before tagging in Razor. Razor smirked as he began to connect with knees to her stomach making her let out loud cries, Razor reached in and tagged in Ace, he walked to the center of the ring and whipped Ace towards the Skye who connected with a massive knee to the stomach. Ace then tagged in Zane, Ace quickly locked Skye in a full nelson and Zane began to connect with huge right and left hooks to her stomach. Ace left the ring and Zane whipped Skye against the ropes, Zane reached under her armpits and threw her into the air, Skye corrected herself in mid air and again shocked the crowd by landing on Zane's upper body and did a backflip. She landed on her feet and ran back against the ropes, she ducked as Zane went for clothesline, she ran back against the other set of ropes and jumped up she wrapped her legs around Zane's neck and connected with a leg scissor takedown sending him flipping onto his back. (Currently 5 minute 12 seconds into the match)

"Skye has taken control of this huge 16 kid tag team match as wnw rolls on", said Blythe,

2 minute commercial break (currently 7 minutes and 12 seconds into the match).

"Welcome back to WNw and if you are just joining us you are missing a huge 16 kid tag team match and currently Samuel's team have taken control", said Overdrive.

In the ring Zane was stuck in the wrong corner as each member of team Samuel was going connecting with punches and kicks weakening Zane. Samuel pushed Zane to the ground and ran back against the ropes looking for a running elbow drop. But Razor entered the ring and connected with spear knocking Samuel to the ground. Razor rolled out of the ring and Samuel laid on his back holding his stomach in pain. Zane crawled into a cover but Suzan was quick and broke up the pin. After a minute Zane was back to his feet and pulled the TWWA champion over to his corner and tagged in Janeiro, he connected with a huge right hands making Samuel cover up. Janeiro whipped Samuel against the ropes and when he ran back Janeiro stunned the crowd by connecting with a huge right hand causing Samuel's head to snap to the right and he fell to the mat. Janeiro went for a cover but Everest brought up the pin. Janeiro walked to his corner and tagged in Azuna.

"Now this is gonna be new this Azuna first match in TWWA history she has yet to compete in a match on or roster yet", said Overdrive.

Azuna lifted Samuel up to his feet before delivering a sharp right hand causing Samuel to stumble a bit. Azuna ran back against the ropes before running forward and connecting with a clothesline dropping Samuel to the mat, Azuna lifted the TWWA Champion back to his feet before lifting up onto her shoulders and dropping him with a samoan drop. Azuna went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two, Azuna lifted the boy back to his feet and whipped him towards the ropes, Samuel bounced back and was meet by a massive knee to his stomach making him double over in pain, Azuna slowly circled the champion delivering hard kicks as she went. Finally she ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive boot to the skull knocking Samuel down to the mat. Azuna then went for a cover but this time Suzan broke up the pin delivering hard punches to the back of her head. Suzan stood too her feet and got out of the ring, Azuna grabbed a handful for Samuel's hair and dragged him up too his feet, but Samuel countered with a massive right hand knocking her backward, Samuel ran back towards the ropes but he was meet with a drop kick from Azuna knocking him back down to the mat. Azuna dragged Samuel towards her teams corner and tagged in Decker.

Decker flipped Samuel onto his stomach before wrapping his arms around his waist and throw him across the ring with a massive german suplex. Decker walked towards Samuel's limp body and lifted him up to his feet, he then lifted the boy into the air and slammed him back down with a powerslam, Decker went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two, Decker lifted Samuel over to his corner and tagged in Razor. Razor went on a rampage with hard right hands and while he did this Zane tagged himself in with a quick boot Razor climbed out and Zane went nuts with kicks. Ace tagged herself in and finished where Zane lift off with more boots to the stomach. Ace then tagged Zane into the match and Zane tagged in Razor, Ace and Zane whipped Samuel against the ropes and on the bounce back they lifted him into the air throwing him up, when he fell back down he landed onto Razor's shoulders who immediately feel back into a samoan drop.

"And there it is the shield have perfected the art of quick tags and triple team offense", said Anthony.

Razor went for a cover but Zuma quickly broke up the pin,as Zuma left the ring, Razor lifted Samuel up onto his shoulders and dropped him with another samoan drop. Razor went for a cover but again Samuel kicked out at two. Razor dragged Samuel's limp body back to his corner and tagged in Sylvia this made the crowd cheer a bit as Sylvia got into the ring and suddenly ran towards Cat and with an elbow she knocked him off the apron sending crashing to the floor she then connected with a well placed elbow to Skye knocking her off. As the ref looked at Cat and Skye, Sylvia ran towards Samuel who was getting back to his feet and delivered a thumb to his eye making him wince in pain and place a hand over his eye. Sylvia then kicked him in the stomach making him bend over, Sylvia then grabbed his head and spun around bringing him to the mat with a spinning neckbreaker. Sylvia went for a cover but again Samuel powered out at two, Sylvia looked a bit annoyed as she lifted Samuel back to his feet but then as quick as a snake, Samuel kicked her in the stomach and hook her arms before bringing her down with his finisher dirty deeds! However Samuel feel to his back unable to get the pin after all the moves he just took, Samuel turned around and made his way towards his corner and so did Sylvia Samuel then reached forward and tagged in Brian T, and Sylvia tagged in Ace. Brian T exploded into the ring and with a massive shoulder tackle he sent Ace crashing to the mat, Ace got back to feet right as the massive boy wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her over to the corner, he slammed her back first into the corner and then began to ram his massive shoulder, into her chest making her let out cries of pain. Brian stopped at a count of 4 before lifted Ace up by her arm pits and throwing her across the ring but to everyone's surprise Ace landed on her feet. Brian stormed towards the girl and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, Ace did a backflip and connected with a kick to his head and got back to her feet and was shocked as Brian T didn't even go down!

"Ace run", said Overdrive.

Brian cracked his neck a bit as looked at Ace, Ace tried to run past him but she was meet with a massive clothesline. Brian T then stormed towards her teams corner and grabbed Zane and lifted him up and slammed him back first into the ring , Brian then knocked Razor off the apron with a punch, Brian then slammed Zane into one of the corner and towards Ace who was getting back up in the corner across from Zane, she was meet with a massive body splash causing her to stumble out of the corner, he then did the same thing to Zane, Brian turned around and to his surprise he was meet by a massive spear from Razor!

Razor climbed to his ring and turned around meet by a spear of his own from Cat!

Sylvia climbed into the ring and lifted Cat onto her shoulder delivering her finisher Girl's Rules (cm punk gts).

Suzan climbed into the ring and sent Sylvia crashing to the mat with a huge suplex.

Next Azuna got into the ring and knocked Suzan to the mat with a drop kick.

Azuna stood up right as Everest ran in, she jumped into the air and connected with her finisher Ice Breaker (chris jericho codebreaker!).

Everest turned around and Decker lifted her up onto his shoulders and threw her down to the mat with his finisher Dakota.

Decker was then brought down to the mat with another dirty deeds from Samuel.

Samuel turned around and was meet by a massive right hand from Janeiro knocking him out, Janeiro turned around right as Vixen got into ring and took her out with a right hand as well.

Janeiro turned around and Skye came flying off of the top rope and connected with a massive cross body sending Janeiro rolling out of the ring. Skye the climbed to the tope rope and smiled as she held her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!"

"TIME TO FLY!" The crowd chanted back as Skye jumped off of the top rope and landed onto Decker and Janeiro!

Meanwhile Zuma was in the ring and was taken out as Ryder leap off the top rope and connected with his finisher rough Ryder!

Ryder turned around and was sent flying by Brian T who was back to his feet.

"There is chaos all over the arena with body lying everywhere!" said Blythe.

Meanwhile in the ring the ref was trying to get Zane out of the ring since he wasn't the legal competitor, and while he did that the crowd erupted into boos as Ace deliver a low blow to Brian T. Ace gave Zane a thumbs up and Zane nodded before going back to their corner as did Razor. Ace walked over and tagged in Zane who tagged in Razor. Ace and Zane stood on either side of Brian T.

"PICK HIM UP!" Razor ordered, using all their strength Zane and Ace lifted the 290 pound boy up and placed him on Razor's shoulders and together they slammed him down with their signature triple power bomb. Razor went for the cover 1.2.3! This made the crowd erupt into boos.

"The winners of this match the team of Sylvia Decker The WNW champion Janeiro, The wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield Azuna and Ryder!"

"Well what I do know is this sunday at Rival's no one is gonna be safe as these rivals go at it my name is Blythe and see you next time of WNW!" The show cut to black with a shot of the Shield standing tall with their fist together.

 **Match 8: Zuma Skye Vixen Brian T Suzan Everest TWWA champion Samuel and US Champion Cat vs The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield, WNW Champion Janeiro Decker Sylvia Azuna and Ryder.**

 **Winner Decker's Team match time 28 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **No show recap this time.**

 **Matches for WNW Part of Rivals.**

 **Sweetie(Champion) vs Amazing Red vs Aiden Larse Triple Threat match for Cruiserweight Championship.**

 **Azuna vs Suzan.**

 **The Shield (Champions) vs Skye Vixen and Zuma for the Wolf Pack Tag Team championships.**

 **Decker vs Brian T.**

 **Knight Manson vs Hisoka winner faces WNW champion at next pay per view.**

 **Cat (champion) vs Sylvia for the United States Championship)**

 **Janeiro (champion) vs Everest Falls count anywhere for the WNW championship.**

 **Main Event Samuel(champion) vs Ryder for the TWWA championship.**


	22. SNS week 7

**(One thing sorry for the wait and we are only gonna have 3 matches for this chapter the first part of Rival's will be out soon after this chapter I promise, also we have a new head of storylines for this show and his name is Decker The Hunter Also if you see numbers like this 1:23 that is just the match time)**

 **SNS Week 7.**

 **Live from the SNHU Arena in New Hampster in front of almost 13000 fans.**

 **Date February 18.**

 **Next Generation tomorrow!**

 **Also trade news again in TWWA** **Lola Angelo who has yet to make her debut has been traded to SNS for up and comming superstar Selena (not the commentator Selena)**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to next generation of wrestling welcome to SNS and we are on the last stop before the rival's pay per view, my name is Selena and I am being joined by Aaron and Margaret and before we start we have one huge announcement for the Rival's pay per view", said Selena.

"That is right after the attack of the Knightmare Brother's by The Wyatts, the Knightmare brothers have opted out of the TLC match for the TWWA Tag Team Titles and instead are going to take on the Wyatts in a 3 on 2 handicap match!" Said Aaron.

"Also tonight we have a blockbuster main event, The world heavyweight champion Dave will take on Mike Gravedigger in a no title match and if Mike wins he is allowed to pick the stipulation for their match up at Rival's. Also we have Misty in action for the first time in weeks as well as Luna taking on her last opponent and if she wins than she is number one contender for the SNS championship. we also have the debut of the boy they call Ruin as well as a boy named Elias Vincent", said Margaret at that time Roar by Katie Perry began to play as a boy appeared on stage blue pants and a blue top.

"The following match is set for one fall introducing first from New York city weighing at 77 pounds Elias Vincent!" (owned by Elias Vincent) Elias smiled at the warm welcome he received from the crowd as he made his way down to the ring a smaller girl was right by his side, she was wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt and had long brown hair.

"And Elias a new member to the roster and he is being accompanied by his best friend Angel", said Selena.

Elias climbed into the ring and when he did his theme ended the lights dimmed down followed by an explosion of red pyro, a boy appeared on the stage wearing black shorts and a red shirt that red Destroy. "And his opponent from parts unknown weighting at 175 pounds, Ruin!" (owned by zuma lover)

Ruin held his arms above his head as he made his way down the ramp, Ruin climbed into the ring and fixed his eyes on Elias, Ruin took his shirt off exposing his muscular chest and then backed into a corner and kneeled down.

The second ref helen called for the bell Ruin exploded out of the corner and wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up into the air before slamming him down on the mat with a massive body slam. Ruin quickly entered a full mount and began to beat down on Elias with sharp right and lefts hands, he stopped at a count of 5 before lifting Elias up by his hair. Ruin then began to deliver sharp knee strikes to his chest making him cry out in pain, Ruin then ran over to one of the corner and slammed him head first onto the top turnbuckle, Ruin the slammed the boy back first into the corner and began to deliver sharp right and left hands to his stomach. Ruin grabbed his arm and whipped him towards the other corner so hard that when Elias landed in the force caused him to fall to his knees. Elias rolled out of the ring and sat on the floor for a second, as Ruin held his arms over his his head.

"Jesus christ this kid has some power!" Aaron said.

"This kid might have power equal to those of Omega and Dave!" Said Margaret.

Elias climbed back into the ring and ducked as Ruin rushed towards him looking for a clothesline, Ruin landed back first in one of the corner and Elias unleashed an assault of right and left hands. Ruin then shocked everyone as he grabbed Elias fist, Ruin then ran his other hand across his mouth with a smirk on his, he than pulled Elias in and connected with a massive headbut. Elias dropped back a bit as Ruin exploded out of the corner and connected with a massive clothesline dropping him to the mat. Ruin then waited for Elias to get up and the second he did, Ruin lifted him up and dropped him down to the mat with a massive spinebuster.

Ruin got back up and walked over to the ropes and began to violently shake it up and down before holding his arms out, he pointed towards Ruin and put his thumbs down. "Finish it!" Ruin lifted Elias limp body up so he was over his shoulder and ran around the ring. He bounced off the ropes and slammed him down with a massive running power slam!

"Ruin into the cover and with a dominating show of force and power Ruin has one his first matchup on SNS!" Selena said in shock.

"The winner of this match Ruin!" Ruin held his hands up with a smile on his face, he started to leave the ring, when he saw Angel get into the ring to check on Elias. Ruin ran towards Angel and lifted her up and slammed her down onto the mat with a massive spinebuster.

"Finish it!" Ruin put his thumbs down, before lifting Angel up onto his shoulder and delivered his finisher one more time with even more force!

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Ruin standing tall in the ring with his hands above his head.

 **Match 1: Ruin vs Elias winner Ruin match time 3 minutes 12 seconds.**

After the commercial break.

The crowd went nuts as Cassandra theme song went off, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome to SNS the Hotshot Champion Cassandra!"

"And finally the true queen of SNS has returned, Cassandra hasn't been seen or heard from since she was traded here weeks ago", said Aaron.

Cassandra was wearing grey jeans and a white shirt with the Hotshot championship resting against on her shoulder. Cassandra made her way down to the ring and climbed inside before being handed a mic by one of the ring assistance.

"I'm back!" The crowd went nuts when she said that, "yes it is me… the girl who defeated her rival at the first pay per view, the girl who broke her opponent's arm in her first match, the current Reigning Hotshot Champion Cassandra! Now I need to thank first and foremost SNS General manager Elijah who allowed me to take all of those days off, and now I am here because of one rule that is in the handbook of this company. That all champions must defend the title at least 1 a month, so I am gonna make this very easy, I wanna take on the best that SNS has to offer, and right now that is gonna be pretty hard since the top superstars are currently in matches,. Leaving me with the wimps and the scrubs, now I love a good challenge and I love a good fight. So it took some convincing but I will be defending the title this sunday at Rival's against a rising star here TWWA I will be defending the title against Catalina have a good day!"

 **Match 2: Brutus Garnell vs Titan winner Brutus match time 8 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Catalina (mattwurm 99 oc) vs Julian Helms winner Catalina match time 12 minutes 23 seconds.**

The crowd exploded into cheers as the lights dimmed down and Luna's theme blasted across the arena. "The following match is set for one fall intruding first from Alaska weighing at 85 pounds Luna!"

Luna came onto the stage with a smile on her face.

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!" "WE LOVE LUNA!"

"And these fans truly love Luna and I do to after that amazing match she had last week", said Aaron.

"That is right even after Danny X did some dishonorable things to her, Luna still fought back and defeated him and now she has one more match before she gets her rematch against Liz for the SNS championship", said Selena.

"I must admit, she is pretty good but this little run of hers is gonna end very soon", said Margaret.

Luna climbed into the ring and then her smile disappeared as Liz's theme came on, the crowd booed as she came onto the stage wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with the title wrapped around her waist. "Alright Luna I admit it, you have passed all my tests, so tonight I wanna see if you are the real deal if you deserve this shot…. Now since I am allowed to pick ANYONE I picked someone who is your friend". Liz stepped back and the crowd was shocked as Misty's theme went off!

"Oh my God!" Selena shouted, "Luna has to take on arguably the best competitor on the roster, Luna vs Misty!"

Luna was shocked as Misty entered the ring wearing blue short shorts and a blue exercise bra, Misty mouthed sorry before getting serious and Luna nodded her head.

"This was a match in the making Luna vs Misty, the underdog vs the top dog!" said Aaron.

The bell rang and Luna and Misty began to circle each other, finally they meet up in the center of the ring and locked up. Misty had the strength advantage and backed Luna back into a corner, Misty then delivered a massive chop on her stomach making Luna wince and walk away from Misty holding her stomach. Once she reached the corner, Misty spun her around and connected with a chop to her stomach again. Luna winced before thrusting her leg out and kicking Misty in the stomach, Luna began to connect with punch after punch knocking Misty back. Luna ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but on the bounce back, Misty caught her with a knee to her stomach knocking her down to her knees. Misty ran back against the ropes looking for a running boot, but Luna jumped into the air causing Misty to run underneath her legs, Luna spun around and held her leg out looking for a spinning kick. Misty had bounced off of the rope and almost ran into her leg, but jumped up and did a forward roll dodging it. Misty turned around and moved her head as Luna throw a punch towards her, Misty blocked each of Luna's strikes before throwing a punch toward her catching her on the jaw. Luna spun around, then suddenly did a backflip hitting Misty right on top of her head, Misty backed up against the ropes putting her arms over the ropes. Luna ran forward looking for a modified version of her finisher but Misty ducked out of the way. Luna stopped her foot just inches away from the top rope, she turned around and was dropped to the mat by a massive punch. (3:45)

3 minutes later Misty was heavily in control of the match up and currently had Luna locked in a corner delivering hard right and left hands to her stomach. Misty then grabbed Luna's arm and whipped her towards the other corner, Luna landed back first and was leveled by a running clothesline from Misty knocking her out of the corner and falling to her knees. Misty ran back against the ropes and was meet by a a kick to the side of her knocking her down. Misty rolled Luna onto her back and went for a cover but she kicked out at two, Misty quickly wrapped her arm around her neck and began to apply more and more pressure. Luna managed to placed her fingers between Misty's arm to manage to keep the hold from choking her out. Luna began to power back to her feet, she began to elbow Misty in her stomach over and over and with a great planted elbow forced Misty to break the hold. Misty staggered back a bit holding her chest, Luna ran forward and looking for a clothesline but Misty ducked down and lifted the girl up and over her head, sending her flying into the air and landing harshly on her back. Luna let out a cry of pain as she got back to her feet, one of her hands going back to feel her lower back. Luna turned around and grunted as Misty planted a hard thrust kick to her stomach so hard that it caused her to drop down to her knees. Misty then wrapped her right arm around Luna's neck and lifted her up to her feet, before lifting her up over head with a massive suplex. Misty went for a cover put Luna kicked out at two, she than rolled out under the bottom rope to take a much needed breather. (9:58)

Misty left the ring and walked towards Luna who suddenly thrusted her right leg back and connected with a kick to her stomach making her grunt in pain. Luna then spun around looking for a kick to Misty's face but was shocked as Misty grabbed her leg. Misty shook her head before spinning her around and as she spun around she grabbed Luna's head and brought her down to the mat with a neck breaker. Misty lifted Luna back up and rolled her into the ring so she was in front of one of the corner, Misty then climbed to the top rope and jumped off the top rope looking for a knee to her chest it connected and Luna let out a loud cry of pain. Misty went for a cover but Luna again kicked out at two, Misty lifted Luna up to her feet and whipped her against the ropes. Misty ran forward looking for a knee but Luna shocked the crowd by jumping over Misty as she did she grabbed Misty's head and brought her down onto the mat with a neck breaker. Luna and Misty laid on the ground for a bit each trying to catch their breath, Luna was the first one back to her feet with Misty not far behind her. Luna was the first one back to her feet, and Misty was second once she was up to her feet. Luna began to connect with quick sharp punches staggering her a bit, once Misty was off balance. Luna jumped into the air and connected with a massive kick to the side of her head knocking her to the ground. Luna ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air slamming her knee onto Misty's neck, she then went for a cover but Misty kicked out at two. (12:45)

Luna pushed Misty onto her stomach and then wrapped her arms around her waist, and lifted her up to her feet. Luna then pushed Misty towards the ropes, Misty landed stomach first onto the ropes, and Luna ran forward and connected with a massive elbow to the small of her back, she did this multiple times before the ref actually had to back her off Misty. :Luna listen for the count, next time I reach five you are done!" Red Helen scolded.

"Luna needs to be careful or else she is gonna get disqualified!" Aaron said.

Luna blushed a bit as she nodded her head before turning back on Misty who was kneeling with one hand on the small of her back. Luna went back on the assault and with a sharp kick she slammed her foot into her back. Luna then lifted Misty back to her feet and pushed her against the ropes, Luna began to deliver kick after kick to Misty's sides and stomach before stopping at a 4count, she ran back against the opposite set of ropes and connected with a massive running kick to her stomach causing Misty to fall on the ground. Luna then ran against the ropes to Misty's left and leap off her feet before pushing her feet out and connected with a mini version of a drop kick. This caused Misty to flip onto her back putting her in a daze, Luna then went for a cover but Misty managed to kick out at two. (13:56)

"Luna has taken control of this match up as SNS goes on!" Selena said as SNS went to a three minute commercial break. (16:56)

"Welcome back to SNS as the former SNS champion Luna has keep Misty grounded for the longest time", said Selena.

Luna currently had Misty locked in a corner was stomping on her stomach like there was no tomorrow, she stopped at a count of 4 before running back to the center of the ring, she ran forward looking for a knee to her stomach, when Misty moved out of the way and Luna barely was able to stop herself from slamming her knee into the corner. Misty quickly placed her arm between Luna legs and rolled her up onto her shoulder putting her in a pin, Luna kicked out at two, and stood up but she ran right into a massive slap from Luna knocking her to the ground. Misty stood up and planted a kick onto her head causing her to go onto her hands and knees, Misty saw her chance and quickly jumped into the air and slammed her elbows down onto her back knocking her onto the mat so she was laying there. Misty then pulled Luna's formally injured arm out and placed it between her legs, she then placed her hands over Luna's face and locked them together putting her in her signature submission the crossface. (look it up) (18:45)

"Oh no Luna needs to get out of that hold!" Selena said, "if she can't then she gonna lose this make up!"

"There is no hope for her that Misty's best submission hold and there is no way she is gonna escape from that", said Margaret.

Luna began to wiggle and squirm as much as she could to try and break the hold but it didn't matter, Misty had it in way too good and she could break it by squirming. Luna dug her left hand nails into the mat and began to drag herself across mat, trying to get to the bottom rope. Misty locked her hands together and began to pull back, putting more pressure on the hold as well as on Luna's shoulder. Luna could tears begin to well up in her eyes as the pain began to reach new levels, Luna feet began to kick around as she began to push with her feet as well as crawl across the ground to break the hold. Luna breathing got quickly as her eyes slowly began to close and after 35 seconds she stopped moving and went limp for a second. Misty loosened the hold for a second, and ref Helen walked over and lifted Luna's arm up, if it slammed down 3 times she would have to call for the bell since it meant Luna had passed out. She let go of it but to her surprise it stayed up, Misty locked her submission hold back in, Luna's arm began to shake as the crowd erupted into cheers, giving Luna as much support as they could. 20:56

"Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!"

"Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!"

"Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!"

"Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!"

"Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!" "Let's go Luna!"

"Listen to this place, almost 13000 fans giving Luna all the support a girl could ask for and then some more!" said Aaron.

Luna swung her hand that was up, and slammed it down right onto Misty's head with such force it made her break the hold. Misty stood to her feet and held her nose in pain, she turned towards Luna who had stood up on shaky legs, Misy walked towards,Luna and threw a punch, she missed as Luna ducked and spun around Misty, she wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted Misty up and threw her across the ring with an exploder suplex that caused Misty to land first face onto the mat. Misty stood up on shaky legs and backed up into the corner, Misty looked up and was shocked as Luna came running over with such force. 22:45

"She hit it Luna just hit her finisher Blue Moon!" Selena shouted.

"Into the cover AND SHE DID IT LUNA GETS HER REMATCH!" Aaron shouted.

"The winner of this match, and now number one contender for the SNS championship! Luna!" with help of the ref, Luna stood to her feet and held her hands high above her head in pride. Luna smiled brightly as the crowd cheered her name, she then notice how the crowd changed from cheers to boos, she turned around and was knocked down to the mat by a shot from the SNS championship belt and Liz stood over Luna with a smirk on her face.

The camera cut to commercial with a shot of Luna on the ground and Liz standing over her with the title raised high.

 **Match 4: Luna vs Misty Winner Luna match time 22 minutes 45 seconds.**

When the commercial was over, the lights turned off and Suzy appeared on the titantron, "ohhhh New Hampster! We're here!" Suzy blew out the candle to her lantern and the crowd began to clap to the beat of her song as Suzy came from the back being accompanied by Maurice and Bruce.

"And here comes the little terror of a girl known as Suzy and this girl has some issues with a new group of people, the tag team known as The Knightmare brother's last week Shadex was in a 6 kid over the top rope battle royal when suddenly he was attacked by the Wyatt's and in the chaos we learned that Silvex was attacked as well, let's take a look", Selena said.

 **Last week during the main event.**

Silvex is shown sitting backstage alone watching his brother match.

" _Oh she's got whole world in her hands!"_

" _She's got the whole wide world!"_

" _In her hands, she's got the whole world in her hands!"_

" _She's got the whole world in her hands!"_

Silvex stood to his feet and began to look around but he saw nothing but could hear Suzy's voice.

" _She's got little tiny Alex!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got little tiny Alex!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got little tiny Alex!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got the whole world in her hands!"_

Silvex turned around and saw Suzy standing in the doorway wearing her pink overalls and a white shirt as well as pink shows and a bow in her hair. Silvex stood on guard as Maurice and Bruce walked behind her and they made their way towards him.

" _She's got the Knightmare Brother's!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got the Knightmare Brother's!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got the Knightmare Brother's!"_

" _In her hands!"_

" _She's got the whole world in her hands!"_

Suzy clapped her hands as Maurice and Bruce rushed Silvex, he tried to fight back but it was just too much for one kid to handle on his own. Maurice wrapped his large hands around Silvex and lifted him up throwing him back first into the tv, breaking the screen and knocking him out. Suzy walked over and sat down taking Silvex head and placing it in her lap and rubbing it.

"Don't worry Silvex, your brother is gonna be joining us soon", Suzy planted a kiss on his cheek before clapping her hands and hold her arms up. Bruce picked her up and carried her out, as she waved bye to Silvex.

 **Back to present time.**

Suzy was sitting in her rocking horse as Maurice stood on one side and Bruce on the other side, "hello Everyone!" Suzy spoke with a giggle in her voice, "you wanna know a secret….. I was the one who beat up Silvex and Shadex… but it wasn't my fault I swear it wasn't my fault I promise it wasn't…. See I was sleeping in my bed nice and soundly when papa Bray woke me up, he told me that mother want me for something….. What did she want? Like I did with Alex she wanted to naughty little boys to be punished for their bad deeds…. See the Knightmare brothers lied to you all, their past, the present and even their future is all made up, a lie that they have been living", Suzy stood up from her rocking chair and began to walk around. "I don't like liars and neither does mother, so she told me last night that I have no choice but to destroy the Knightmare Brother's and feed whatever is left of them to the crows and allow them to feast! On their their….", Suzy slammed her mic down on the ground as the lights went out, the sound of a beating heart was heard as the lights came back on and Silvex and Shadex were in the ring.

"And the Knightmare Brother's are in the ring and are cleaning house!" said Aaron.

Silvex and Shadex stunned the crowd as the almost effectually took down the 6 feet 8 boys and began to beat on them with hard right and left punches stunning them. Bruce pushed Shadex off of him and rose to his feet, Bruce turned around and was drop kicked over the top rope and Shadex ran over and jumped on Maurice back. Silvex ran forward and connected with a knee to Maurice stomach causing him to back up against the ropes, next both brothers ran over and knocked the large boy over the top rope with a double clothesline before turning their sights on Suzy who was standing in the corner , before she could escape Silvex ran over and grabbed the girl by her overalls and whipped her against the ropes. Knightmare Brother's went for their team finisher Knightmare End's but Bruce was quick and climbed back into the ring and pushed Shadex out of the way and caught Suzy as Silvex threw her into the air. Bruce pushed Suzy out of the ring before getting out himself. The crowd went nuts as Silvex and Shadex held her arms up as their theme song began to play.,

"The Knightmare Brother are showing that they are not afraid of the Wyatt's and that they are gonna fight these kids to a standstill tomorrow at The Rival's Pay Per view!" said Aaron.

The show cut to a much needed commercial.

 **Match 5: Lola vs Jessie winner Lola match time 7 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Brutus Garnell vs Proton winner Brutus match time 8 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Marsha vs Kenneth Winner Marsha match time 6 minutes 56 seconds.**

After's Marsha's match the camera went backstage as The Tag Team Champions Emily and Elmina followed the champions into GM Elijah office, he was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee. "Alright girls i'm gonna get straight to the point after much thought I have decided that the TLC match at Rival's will still a six team tag team match".

"WHAT!" Emily screamed.

"Sir that isn't fair we won the battle royal last week so it is only fair that we get to take one team out!" Elmina added.

"Yes girls that makes sense, however you didn't win the match if Suzy and her little crew hadn't interferes you might have lost the match, so I think it is only fair that we add another tag team to the match, and that team is a new one. Omega and Scythe Falcon The Eternal God's of Life and Death!"

Emily opened her mouth to say something but she closed it before storming off with her sister close behind.

The camera went back to the commentators, "That isn't very fair of our GM the girls won the match fair and square!" Said Margaret.

"Hey what the GM says goes and now that match is even more fun!" said Aaron.

"And now we are here at our main event for the night A non title match between Mike Gravedigger and Our World Heavyweight Champion Dave, and this match has a major stipulation added to it, If Mike wins this match then he is allowed to add a stipulation to the real World title Fight at Rival's tomorrow night", the crowd erupted into cheers as Dave's theme went off and he appeared on the stage wearing black shorts, black and green boots as well as a green shirt with his new logo on it, an irish cross.

"The following match is a non title match set for one fall, Intruding first Dublin Ireland weighing at 180 pounds He is the World Heavyweight Champion Dave!" Dave held his hands up and smiled as he made his way down to the ring when suddenly he was knocked to the ground by A boy in a wolf mask and a boy in a crow mask.

"What the hell is going on", Selena gasped.

The boy in the wolf mask took it off exposing Omega and boy in the crow mask took it off exposing Scythe Falcon, the two boys began to beat on the World Champion who stood up to his feet and slammed his knee into Scythe's stomach making him stumble back and he turned his attention to Omega and began to connect with punches to his chest as well as forearms to his back, got all the way down to the ring before Scythe ran back and slammed his forearm onto his upper back knocking him down onto the ground, Omega and Scythe quickly pushed the boy into the ring and keep their beat down going on.

"That is Omega and Scythe Falcon members of Mike Gravedigger group and currently they are beating the hell out…..", the crowd went nuts a familiar piano tune began followed by blasts of purple smoke. "Wait a minute! Here comes Zora and Zoro the Dragonhearted!"

Zora and Zora stormed down the ramp and slide into the ring, Zora took care of Omega and Zoro took the fight to Scythe. During this the crowd erupted into a mix of cheers and boos as Mike came down the ramp and got into the ring, at that same moment Dave was back up and backed Mike into a corner and began to connect with punches and threw him over the top rope, Zora and Zoro did the same thing and the three kids stood tall in the ring looking at their opponents. Mike whistled and Omega and Scythe came over to him and they looked to get back into the ring when. Gm Elijah theme went off.

"Now wait just a minute!" Elijah said with a mic in his hand, "now I see that you kids look like you wanna fight so I am gonna make this a little interesting, since The Knightmare Brother have decided to leave the TLC match for the Tag Team titles how about we do this, Mike, Scythe, and Omega you 3 will team up to take on the team of The World Heavyweight champion dave and The Dragonhearted in a 6 kid tag team match!"

Elijah put his mic down as Ref Helen came rushing from the back and into the ring, after a quick 2 minute commercial break the show came back.

Dave was in the ring and crowd began to cheer as Omega got into the ring as well.

"And look at this Omega and Dave starting this match off, a bit of a rematch from there amazing battle at Next generation where Dave began our first world heavyweight champion", said Selena.

Dave and Omega began to circle each other in the center of the ring before locking up, it took a lot of Dave's strength but he managed to back Omega into a corner, the second his back touched it Dave unleashed a fury of hard punches to Dave's stomach before banging on his back with forearms. Omega pushed Dave off him, but Dave rushed back in and landed another hard strike to his stomach, Dave grabbed Omega's hand and whipped him back towards the ropes and Dave ran forward connected with an ax handle strike knocking Omega on his back, Dave lifted him up and backed him into his team's corner as Zoro tagged himself in. Zoro began to kick Omega's sides until Omega caught one of his legs and lifted him up and slammed him down with a massive powerbomb, he turned around and connected with a sharp right hand to Zora knocking her off the apron before taking a handful of Zoro's black hair and dragged the boy over to his team's corner and threw him into it before tagging in Scythe. Omega and Scythe began to stomp on the boy in their corner before lifting him up and giving him a double suplex. Scythe then reached out and tagged in Mike, Scythe lifted Zoro up and whipped him back against the ropes. On the bounce back, Scythe lifted the boy into his shoulders, and Mike ran forward kicking him on the side of the face with a big boot. Mike went for a cover but Zoro kicked out at two.

5 minute's later (7 minutes into the match), it was more of the same Zora had managed to tag his sister in the match but she wasn't able to much. Currently Zora was back first in the corner and was taking hard strikes from Mike, this group had mastered the art of the quick tag and were either connecting with hard punches or hard moves like suplex and body slams, and their tag team moves were just too much to handle. Suddenly Mike whistled, and before Dave and Zoro could react Scythe and Omega rushed into the ring and towards them, they knocked them off of the apron and got out of the ring. Omega threw Dave shoulder first into the steel steps and Scythe connected with a huge body slam onto the outside. In the ring Mike lifted Zora up and held her upside down before connecting with the Tombstone Piledriver and went for a cover by folding her arms over her chest.

"And just like that Mike Gravedigger and The Eternal God's of Life and Death!" said Selena.

"The winners of this match The Team of Omega, Scythe Falcon and Mike Gravedigger!"

"And this Sunday things are gonna get fun, as Rival's colloid who is gonna come out on top and who is gonna survive, thank you for watching and see you all tomorrow at Rival's!" said Aaron.

 **End of Show (No show recap)**

 **Match card for Rivals SNS version not in order.**

 **Misty vs Marsha.**

 **Marshall vs Chase.**

 **Cassandra champion vs Catalina for the Hotshot championship.**

 **The Wyatts vs The Knightmare Brothers.**

 **Liz (Champion) vs Luna for the SNS championship.**

 **Rocky (Champion) Vs Brutus for the Light Heavyweight championship.**

 **Dave (champion) vs Mike Gravedigger for the World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Main Event. Twin Magic (Champions) vs The Jay Bro's vs D &D vs Eternal God's of life and death vs The Dragon Hearted vs Cyber Strike. For the Tag Team Championships. **

**17 matches in total will be split into 4 separate chapters with 4 matches each.**

 **Full match card.**

 **Rival's Pt One matches.**

 **Azuna vs Suzan.**

 **Misty vs Marsha.**

 **Sweetie (Champion) vs Amazing Red vs Aidan Larsh for the Cruiserweight Championship.**

 **Rocky (Champion) Vs Brutus Garnell.**

 **Cassandra (Champion) vs Catalina for the Hot Shot. Championship.**

 **Rival's Pt 2 Matches.**

 **The Wyatt's vs The Knightmare Brother's.**

 **Hisoka vs Knight Manson.**

 **The Shield (champions) vs Skye, Vixen and Zuma for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships.**

 **Liz (champion) vs Luna for the SNS Championship.**

 **Rival's Pt 3 matches.**

 **Chase vs Marshall.**

 **Misty vs Marsha.**

 **Decker vs Brian T**

 **Janeiro (champion) vs Everest for the WNW Championship.**

 **Rival's Pt 4.**

 **Cat (champion) vs Sylvia for the United State's Championship.**

 **Dave (Champion) vs Mike Gravedigger for the World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Main Event for WNW. Samuel (Champion) vs Ryder for The TWWA Championship.**

 **Main Event for SNS. TLC Ladder Match for the TWWA Tag Team Championships.**

 **Twin Magic (Champions) vs Jay Bro's vs Eternal God's of Life and Death vs D &D vs Cyber Strike vs The Dragonhearted. **

**(Alright we have reached Rival's see you soon with the whole pay per view released in 4 separate chapters as it says above, and now as always!)**

 **God First God Bless.**


	23. Rival's Pay Per View Pt 1

**TWWA present's Rival's**

 **Rival's Pay Per View Pt 1.**

 **Live from the SNHU Arena in New Hampster, in front of almost 13500 fans.**

 **Date February 19.**

Fireworks explode from the top of the ramp going all the way down until it reaches the end of the stage, red and black pyro explode from from the stage once that over and on titantron over the stage began to to slowly spell out RIVAL's then the arena was blasted with the song Immortal Enemies began to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen it took four weeks but we are here at the last joint pay per view event for these two shows until Climb for Glory in 2 months, welcome to Rival's my name is Blythe and I am being joined by 3 of the nicest commentators you could meet, from WNW commentating team, My good friend Overdrive, and from SNS we have Selena and Aaron", said Blythe.

"And tonight truly rival's are gonna collide as we have multiple matches to tonight that are truly gonna shake this pay per view event, matches like former friends now turned rivals Chase vs Marshall, as well as Marsha vs Misty", said Omega.

"We also the match of matches as Ryder goes toe to toe with his former friend Samuel for the TWWA Championship, as well as CAt taking on the girl who has been on his heels for weeks now Silvia", said Selena.

"And then we have our main event from, SNS a 6 team tlc match for the Tag Team Championships here tonight as Twin Magic defends the title against, Jay Bro's, D&D, The Dragonhearted, Cyber Strike, and the up and coming tag team, The Eternal God's of Life and Death ", said Aaron.

 **Match 1: Cassandra vs Catalina for the Hotshot championship winner by submission and still Hotshot Champion Cassandra. Match time 14 minutes 56 seconds.**

The crowd erupted into cheers as Suzan's theme blasted across the arena and she came onto the stage holding her arms out, "the following match is set for one fall introducing first from San Francisco, California weighing at 125 pounds, Suzan Hinako!" Suzan smiled as she tapped her foot to the beat of her music, she then made her way down the ramp and began give out multiple high fives to her fans, she slide into the ring and held her hands high above her head. She was wearing red pants as well as a red sports bra.

"And Suzan Hinako she is one of the best superstars that we have here in TWWA and she is truly a unique person when it comes to a match", said Selena.

"A had a chance to speak with Suzan today and I was amazed at that I learned, she knows judo, karate, kung fu, taekwondo, you name it, with the right cards she could easily become the WNW champion heck even the TWWA champion!" said Aaron.

Suzan grew serious as the song, _You Know That I'm No Good by Amy Whitehouse,_ began to play as Azuna came onto the stage wearing what ninja would wear only it was White and Blue. "And her opponent from Alaska weighing at 115 pounds, Azuna!" Azuna made her way down to the ring, her eyes a blue as cold ice.

"And here comes Azuna the girl that attacked Suzan during her match against Zuma and since then these two girls have been caught brawling all over the arena for the last few months, the most recieve one was before the pay per view event started, let's take a look at these two girls with a weird rivalry!" said Selena said, the camera switched and showed Suzan was sitting in one chair and on the other part of the screen Azuan was sitting in the other part of the screen.

"What is the issue between me and Azuna?"

"What is the issue between me and Suzan?"

"She is a bitch!"

"She is a Cunt!"

"Azuna doesn't like me because when we meet a long time ago she could never beat me in a sparring match no matter how hard she tried and it hurt her ever day of her life", said Suzan.

"Suzan doesn't like me because I was the better girl at the dojo we trained at, but she had to cheat to beat me every time we sparred and she refused to admit that I am the better girl", said Azuna.

"Azuna has always had this need to be at the top of whatever she did, and it hurt her that I was better than her in every way possible", said Suzan.

"Suzan has always had a strange need to be at the top of the ladder, and when she knew that she couldn't beat me she had to cheat to win!" said Azuna.

"Whenever I see her I just wanna slap that smug smirk off her face", Suzan said as her fist tightened.

"Whenever I see her I wanna wipe that smile off her face!" Azuna said.

"This sunday there is no excuses",

"This sunday there is nowhere for her to hid and no excuse she can make",

"This sunday",

The camera began to switch from one girl to the other as the girl said the same thing.

"I",

"WIll",

"Make",

"Her",

"My",

The camera focused on both of the girl's faces as true hate shown in her their eyes, "BITCH!"

The camera went back to the ring as Azuna was kneeling in one of the corners and Suzan was standing in the other one holding onto the top ropes.

"Suzan and Azuna both of them are extremely skilled in the art of strikes, but I truly think that Suzan has the advantage since she has the height advantage standing a full foot taller than her", said Selena.

"However Azuna might have the slight reach advantage", said Aaron.

The bell rang and both girl's left their corners and meet in the center of the ring, Suzan patted her cheek and surprisingly lowered her head, Azuna balled up her fist and punched Suzan right on the jaw. Suzan staggered a bit but she didn't fall, Azuna did the same thing as Suzan did and Suzan planted a hard right hand on her jaw making her head snap to the side. Azuna staggered but she didn't fall either. The two girls looked at each other before an all out war started between, the two girls it wasn't a normal match, it just seemed like the two girl's just wanted to hurt each other.

7 minutes later, after a heavily back and forth match between the two girls with the help of the steel steps, Azuna had taken control of the match up. She currently had Suzan up against the ropes and was slamming her elbow into Suzan's side making her grunt with each one, she stopped at a count of 4 before backup. She then ran forward and slammed her knee into Suzan's stomach making her fall onto her knees holding her chest in pain. Azuna planted a thrust kick right onto upper body causing her to fall back into the corner. Azuna then placed her knee on Suzan's throat and began to push down onto it, choking Suzan, she stopped at a count of 4 before letting her go. Azuna pulled Suzan out of the corner and down to the ground and went for a cover but Suzan kicked out at two. Azuna rose to her feet and stomped on her stomach mutiple before jumping up and slamming the tip of her elbow right onto her chest. Suzan let out a loud cry of pain and sat up but Azuna pushed her back down and went for a cover but again Suzan kicked out at two. Azuna took a handful of her hair and lifted her up onto her feet, Azuna grabbed Suzan's arm and whipped her towards the ropes, on the bounce back Azuna jumped into the air and dropped Suzan to the mat with a spinning heel kick. Azuna went for another cover but again Suzan kicked out at two. Azuna only shook her head as she grabbed Suzan's right arm and held it out, with her other arm, Azuna began to slam her elbow right on the space between her neck and her shoulder blade. Suzan let out cries of pain as Azuna let her go and she dropped down to the ground placing her hand on that area letting out deep breaths, Azuna rolled Suzan onto her back and stomped on her back, each one made Azuna let out a hard cry of pain.

Azuna stopped her assault for a second and smiled a bit, she rose to her feet and lifted Suzan up with her, Azuna whipped Suzan toward the ropes, and on the bounce back she ran forward looking for a clothesline but, Suzan ducked, Azuna went running back against the ropes and on her bounce back she ran into a massive dropkick from Suzan knocking her down onto the mat. Suzan backed up into a corner and began to take deep breaths as Azuna got up and rushed towards her, she went for a punch but Suzan shocked her by catching her punch. Suzan countered with a punch of her own, Azuna stumbled backward, and with each punch she went closer and closer to the corner. Suzan kept her assault of hard right hands going until the ref reached a 4 count, Suzan grabbed Azuna arm spun around she fell to the mat and Azuna went flying over her landing hard on her back, Suzan didn't let go of her arm and transitioned right into an armbar.

"Suzan has the armbar locked in, what is Azuna gonna do?" said Selena.

Azuna stood up to her feet before Suzan could fully lock the hold in, Azuna then locked her hands together before stunning the crowd as she began to lift the taller and bigger girl up and slammed her down onto the mat with a massive powerbomb,

"And Azuna countered with a massive powerbomb this just might change the matchup!" said Aaron.

Azuna rose to her feet and lifted Suzan's limp body up before lifting her higher up so she was sitting on her shoulders. Azuna was about to drop Suzan onto the ground with a electric chair driver but, Suzan wiggled out of it, she landed behind Azuna and wrapped her arms around her neck, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist and then shifted her body weight taking them down, Suzan had locked in one of her signature submission hold, the Sayonara Sleeper Hold! Azuna held on as long as she could but eventually she had no other choice but to tap out to Suzan.

"Suzan did it! Suzan has defended her rival and made her tap out in the center of the ring!" said Overdrive.

"The winner of this match but submission Suzan Hinako!" Suzan let go of the hold and stood to her feet holding one arm up.

"Suzan has taken care of her rival in a very impressive opening matchup", said Aaron said.

"Impressive work from Suzan Hinako", Blythe added.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Suzan holding her hand up in victory.

 **Match 2: Suzan vs Azuna winner Suzan by submission match time 14 minutes 45 seconds.**

"Welcome back to Rival's and now it time for a match that has strange meaning he is the most underrated champion in our company and his name is Rocky the kid who beat Scythe Falcon to become our very first Light Heavyweight Championship, and Rocky might just be one of the most dangerous superstars on the roster with the combination finisher that he has Green Day the running knee, into his best submission the Fujiwara armbar", said Selena.

'This fend between Rocky and Brutus came to a head last week outside of Rocky's locker room and luckily our camera's caught it let's take a look", said Aaron.

 **Last week Saturday after SNS had ended.**

The camera showed Rocky coming out of his locker room with his bag on, outside of his locker room was Brutus who stormed in once Rocky had opened the door.

"Brutus what are you doing here?" Rocky asked a little annoyed.

Brutus looked up and around the room, "oh just taking a look at my future locker room, once I beat you next week at Rival's". Brutus walked over to Rocky's table and lifted up a picture, on the picture it showed a small boy in his mother's arms with the words i'm sorry please forgive me written in black pen. "Who is this?"

"That is something you shouldn't be holding!" Rocky snapped as he reached out for his but Brutus moved it out of the way at the last second.

"Come on Rocky let me see it, just tell me who it is and i'll put it down!" said Brutus holding it by the edge of the frame so if Rocky tried to grab it he could let go of the frame and allow it to break.

"That is a picture of me and the person who gave birth to me", Rocky said as his frown grow bigger and deeper.

"What happened to your mother Rocks?" Brutus questioned.

"I don't know, the only thing I do know is what my adoptive mom and dad told me", said Rocky, "she told them that she had an drug addiction and that she couldn't keep me, she only left me that picture and my hat". Rocky said walking over to Brutus, "now I will say it again put it down!"

"If you insist", Brutus let go of the frame and the picture dropped on the ground breaking the glass, Brutus then smirked as he took his foot and stomped on the picture. "Opps sorry about that Rocky, my hand and foot slipped!"

Rocky pushed Brutus out of the way and bent down to look at his picture, "look Rocky I think I did you a favor, you're a champion you can't keep holding on to things like that, that will make you weaker in the long run". Brutus said.

Rocky stood to his feet and took the picture up and folded it before putting it in his pocket, Rocky then let out a loud scream as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Brutus taking him down to the ground beating on him with powerful punches, a second later Brutus had turned the tides stood up and two boys began to brawl in the hallway before security came separated them.

The camera switched back and showed the commentators again with Selena just shaking her head, "Brutus took that way too far there are certain things that you do not mess with and that was one of them", said Selena.

"I gotta agree with you on that one Selena", Blythe said.

"Honestly I gotta say that I kinda agree with Brutus", Overdrive announced, "now here me out by doing that he got into Rocky's head and once you get into someone's head it is hard to get them out of that state".

The crowd began to cheer as, " _Heal the World by Michael Jackson",_ began to play followed by an explosion of green pyro as well as the recycle logo appeared on the titantron and Rocky appeared on the stage wearing green shorts, green knee pads, and a green sleeveless hoodie over his green sleeveless shirt with the words, "Green means go", written in black, he had the light heavyweight title wore around his waist.

"And there he is the Light Heavyweight champion Rocky making his second title defense, and going up against the striker Brutus Garnell", said Aaron.

Rocky made his way down to the ring high fiving all of his fans before sliding into the ring, Rocky stood in the ring before slamming his fist down onto the center of the mat causing green pyro to explode from all four ring post. Rocky stood to his feet and took his hood off exposing his usually messing grey hair.

On stage the crowd began to boo and cheer as the song as the song, _Madder by Groove Armada,_ The lights went off and a spotlight came on, Brutus appeared at the top of the stage wearing, red and white mma shorts as well as red and white mma gloves, he also had on a black shirt with the words Brutal Warrior written in red letters with green looking eyes on it, over that he had on a jet black robe on, Brutus made his way down to the ring and as he did he gave out light punches before giving a fist pump into the air.

"And here come the strike master, Brutus Garnell, and ladies and gentle I found out something very interesting it appears that Rocky and Brutus were at one point friends and Rocky was actually Brutus Pen pal", said Overdrive.

The lights came on once Brutus came into the ring and he took off his robe and threw in into the crowd as well as his black shirt, exposing his muscular brown chest. Brutus ran a hand over his black hair before staring over at Rocky.

Ref Helen walked over and began to check both wrestlers for any hidden weapons they might have, she asked Brutus to take off his gloves and she checks those over as well (after that Janeiro shit they need to be careful!). Finally she held her thumb up before taking the title belt from Rocky.

Ring announced Destiny a lovely black women came into the ring with a mic in her hand, "ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for the Light Heavyweight Championship", Ref Helen held the title high above her head, "introducing first, the challenger from Detroit Michigan weighing at 175 pounds, he is the striking machine, Brutus Garnell!" Brutus held his arms up above his head making the crowd cheer and boo at the same time. "And across the ring weighing at 125 pounds From Adventure Bay he is currently the Light Heavyweight Champion, he is the submission expert, Rocky!" Rocky turned around and climbed up onto the second rope and held his hand up making the crowd cheer.

"Submission vs Striking this is gonna be a good one!" Said Selena.

The bell was rung and Rocky and Brutus came out of their corners and began to circle each other, Rocky inched his way forward, and once he was in distance Brutus immediately threw a right hook towards Rocky, Rocky ducked and wrapped his arms around Brutus's waist. Rocky spun around so he know Brutus's back, he lifted him up and slammed him down on the mat, Rocky quickly transitioned so they were laying head to head and wrapped his left arm around Brutus neck locking him in a basic submission hold. Brutus saw this coming and stood to his feet lifting Rocky up with him, Brutus connected with a powerful right hook to his stomach, Rocky let go of the hold. Brutus threw a left hook but Rocky ducked it again ran behind Brutus before wrapping his arms around his waist again. Rocky lifted the boy up and went to suplex him across the ring but Brutus landed on his feet and connected with a powerful punch right to the back of Rocky's head causing him to fall down to the mat and Rocky quickly rolled out of the ring.

"And that is what Rocky need's to be careful of the powerful punches are so fast that they could knock him out at any time:, said Blythe.

Rocky got back into the ring and Brutus immediately backed him into a corner unleashed a fury of hard right and left hands and keep going even after the 5 count forcing the ref to back him up.

"Brutus listen for the 5 count next time the match is over!" Ref Helen scolded.

Brutus rolled his eyes as he pushed by ref Helen and went back on the assault after a couple well placed right hands, he grabbed Rocky by his shirt and pulled him forward and elbowed him right on his nose, causing Rocky to let out a loud cry of pain before rolling out of the ring and dropped to the floor holding his nose in clear pain.

"And just like that Brutus might have broken Rocky's nose!" said Selena.

The show cut to commercial break with a shot of Rocky laying on the floor and Brutus standing tall in the middle of the ring.

3 minutes commercial break.

5 minutes later into the match (total of 9 minutes 23 seconds)

It was more of the same with Brutus taking the fight to Rocky the who match, actually managing to break Rocky's nose as well as cut Rocky's forehead a bit causing blood to run down his face. Brutus currently had Rocky in one of the corner's and was connecting with hard right hands to his stomach making Rocky grunt in pain. Brutus stopped at a count of three before whipping a weakened Rocky to the other corner, Rocky kept running before placing his left foot on the second turnbuckle and his other one on the top turnbuckle, he then did a backflip right as Brutus went for a right hand and ended up flipping over him. Rocky landed on his feet and ran back against the ropes, he ducked as Brutus went for a right hand and bounced off the other set of ropes. Rocky then jumped up and connected with a running clothesline dropping Brutus to the mat and Rocky landed on his back and began to take deep breaths.

"And that is the spirit of our Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky he might just one of the most explosive champions in TWWA with the almost unreal ability to suddenly explode from a sitting position and do moves like that", said Aaron.

Brutus was able to get up before Rocky and walked over to him, Brutus took a handful of Rocky's hair and began to lifted him back up. Rocky suddenly pushed out of Brutus grip and connected with a massive head but knocking Brutus back a bit. Rocky then ran back against the ropes, Rocky jumped up and connected with his finisher Green Day, but before he could lock in his submission Brutus had rolled out of the ring and had dropped to the mat much to Rocky's disappointment. Rocky laid on the mat and began to nod his head, he rose to his and so did Brutus, Rocky ran back against the ropes before diving between the second and top rope and took Brutus out with a massive suicide dive.

"Suicide dive taking out both Rocky and Brutus!" said Blythe.

Rocky was the first one up to his feet and lifted Brutus back up and rolled him back into the ring, he walked over to Brutus when he suddenly sprung up and connected with a massive punch to Rocky's stomach making him double over.

"This could be it Brutus looking for that upper cut of his, the combination he calls Brutal punishment!" said Overdrive.

Brutus shot himself up looking for his upper cut when, Rocky grabbed his arm and pulled it down, and Rocky then locked in his best submission the fujiwara armbar!

"And Rocky caught Brutus! Rocky caught Brutus in the center of the ring what is he gonna do!" Selena said.

Brutus hung on as long as he could but after 30 seconds he ended up tapping out in the center of the ring making the crowd cheer.

"And Rocky retains his title!" said Aaron.

"The winner of this match and still the Light Heavyweight Champion! ROCKY!" Rocky let go of the submission and stood to his feet putting his hands up into the air.

"And Rocky showing his battle scars here tonight, a broken nose as well as a cut forehead but Rocky got the done and took the fight to the challenger!" said Rocky.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Rocky holding the Light Heavyweight Championship high above his head.

 **Match 3: Rocky vs Brutus Garnell for the Light Heavyweight Championship winner by Submission and still Champion Rocky, match time 15 minutes 54 seconds.**

"If you are just joining us welcome to Rival's and you have messed two great matches as Suzan picks up a win via submission against her rival and Rocky picks up a win to retain his Light Heavyweight Title and now we have moved on to the triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Championship and Triple Threat rules go as followed there are no count outs and no disqualifications, the first one to gain pinfall or submission will win the match so the champion does not have to be the one pinned to lost the title, so really this is a match against the champion", Overdrive explained.

"Now let's take a look at how this championship match came to be and how Aiden Larse got drawn into the mix", said Selena.

The camera went back to 4 weeks ago when this whole feud started between Amazing Red and Sweetie.

"Name the competitor and I will take them on!" Amazing Red said.

The camera zoomed on Sweetie who had a smirk on her face, "alright then I have a better idea….. You will take on a competitor", the camera began show pictures of Riley, Bolt, Atlas and finally Aiden Larse in the ring with Amazing Red. "every week and if you can beat them all then I will give you a shot at the championship!"

"Amazing Red connects with the red arrow!" Blythe was heard speaking, "and Amazing Red has defended Riley".

"He just beat a seven footer!" Overdrive said.

The camera switched and showed Amazing Red connecting with the red arrow to both Bolt and Atlas.

"And Amazing Red has beaten Atlas",

"And he does it again red arrow and all he needs is one more win and he has his match!"

The camera switched and showed Amazing Red standing on the top rope with his arms held high with a smile on his face as the crowd cheered for him.

The camera then turned into a mix of black and grey as Amazing Red and Aiden Larse circled each other in the center of the ring. "Amazing Red vs Aiden Larse both of these boys wanna rematch against Sweetie and they both wanna capture the Cruiserweight Championship. The camera suddenly went back to full color as both boys locked up in the center of the ring and the war began. It showed multiple of the best moves in the match and then showed Amazing Red starting tall over Aiden larse, it went to slow motion and switched angles showing Sweetie sliding in the ring before attacking Aiden Larse forcing the ref to end the match.

"The winner of this match by disqualification Aiden Larse", Amazing Red put his hands on his in shock at what happened. The camera showed a smirking Sweetie going back up the ramp, the screen turned grey and then suddenly turned red as Amazing Red slide underneath the ropes and slammed his forearm on Sweetie back knocking her down.

"And now Amazing Red is taking the fight to Sweetie", the camera showed Naomi coming onto the stage. "I have a way to fix this at Rival's Sweetie will defend the title against both Amazing Red and Aiden Larse".

The camera then showed all three of their faces, Sweetie with a frown, Aiden Larse with a serious look on his face and Amazing Red with a smile.

The camera went back to the ring and Aiden Larse and Amazing Red were already in the ring they shook hands and then got serious as loud horns began to play and crowd began to boo as Sweetie came onto the stage wearing a purple and pink robe as well as her gold crown and the title around her waist. Next to her was the same kid as before only thing time he was wearing a white suit. Sweetie made her way down to the ring ignoring any and all boos that came her way, Sweetie got into the ring and held the title high above her head with a smirk on her face.

Sweetie handed her title to Ref Brian and ring announcer Destiny took her place in the ring, "ladies and gentlemen the following match is a triple threat match set for one fall, introducing the first challenger from San Diego California weighing at 125 pounds Aiden Larse!" Aiden lifted his hands high above his head in pride. "Next from Brooklyn New York weighing at 90 pounds he is the high flyer known as Amazing Red!" Amazing Red turned around and stood on the top rope with his arms high in the air making the crowd crowd cheer. "And finally….", Destiny stopped and looked down as the small boy grabbed her pants leg and gave it a small pull, he held his hand out and motioned for the mic. Destiny nodded her head and gave him the mic and the yong boy cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the champion weighing at 85 pounds she is the princess of Barkingburg the air to the throne and the true queen of the TWWA as well as the Queen of the Cruiserweights, Her Royal Highness Queen Sweetie!" The crowd booed as SWeetie held her hands up above her head.

"And this triple threat match is for the cruiserweight championship and guys remember the rules no disquifactions no countouts we are gonna see some truly extreme moments during this match", said Blythe.

Ref Brian held the title up and showed it to all three opponents he then gave it to a crew member and called for the bell to ring. Once it did, Amazing Red and Aiden Larse looked towards Sweetie who had stayed in her corner looking back and forth between the two of them, Amazing Red began to walk towards Sweetie first when Aiden Larse spun him around leveled him with a hung forearm to his jwa knocking him down and sending him rolling out of the ring. Aiden Larse looked at Sweetie before rushing over and the mat had truly began.

7 minutes later, currently Sweetie was on the outside of the ring next to the annoucetabe after a massive shot from one of the kendo sticks right across her head taking her out of the match for a while. In the ring Aiden currently had Amazing Red in one of the corner and was connecting with hard right and left hands as fast as he possibly could in order to take out Amazing Red, Aiden Grabbed Amazing Red arm and whipped him across the ring into the other corner, Aiden ran forward looking for a clothesline but Amazing Red lifted his foot up and connected with a boot right to his face sending him crashing down to the mat on his back in a daze. Amazing Red saw his chance and jumped up to the top rope looking for his finisher but, Aiden was quickly back to his feet and connected with a massive drop kick sending Amazing Red flying down and out of the ring landing hard on his back. Aiden climbed out of the ring and walked towards Amazing Red when Sweetie leap forward and connected with a kendo stick right to his stomach making him cry out and bent over. Sweetie went to work connecting with strike after strike onto Aiden's back making him cry out with each one until finally the kendo stick broke over his back. Sweetie looked back at Amazing Red and ran over slamming her knee into his head knocking him down, Sweetie then dragged him over to the steel steps and walked over before placing his head against the side of the steps. Sweetie backed up before sprinting forward and slamming her knee into his head sending it crashing off the side of the steps!

"And Sweetie just took Amazing Red out with a massive knee to the side of his head sending him crashing headfirst into the steel steps!" Said Selena.

Amazing Red collapsed to the ground knocked out, Sweetie turned her head and went towards Aiden who stood to his feet and ran forward with blinding speed and kneed Sweetie in the stomach making her bed over, Aiden whipped Sweetie back into the ring and went underneath the ring and pulled out a steel chair. Aiden rolled under the bottom rope and got back into the ring, right when he did Sweetie jumped up and connected with a kick to the side of his leg dropping him to one knee. Sweetie ran back against the ropes and when she by Aiden, she did a front flip and pushed her legs out and connected with a front flip dropkick sending him crashing to the mat. Sweetie saw her chance grabbed Aiden's leg and went for her finisher royal painmaker but Aiden managed to plant on his foot on her chest and pushed her back. Aiden got to his feet and Sweetie ran forward and went for a clothesline but Aiden side stepped her and let her run against the ropes. Aiden then grabbed Sweetie underneath her left leg and lifted her up before spinning around 6 times and dropping her to the mat with his finisher the deep 6!

"Aiden into the cover shoulders are down and Amazing Red breaks up the pin!" Said Aaron.

Amazing Red lifted up Aiden and pointed down at Sweetie and they both agreed on one thing, if they could take Sweetie out of the match for good then one of them could win the match up. Sweetie dragged herself back to one of the corners and looked up at the two boys who were staring her down.

" _Sierra Hotel india echo lima delta we are justice we are the shield!"_ The crowd were surprised as the shield began to make their way down to the ring from the aisles.

"Oh no… oh no no! Here come the pack of wolves the Shield is on their way down!" said Blythe.

"But who are they here for", Overdrive asked.

Razor climbed over the barricade from one said and went to the side of the ring by the stage, Ace went over to the side of the ring by the annoucetables and Zane went to the side of the ring by the crowd.. Amazing Red and Aiden stood back to back as Sweetie rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair, then Razor and Zane got into the ring and backed up Amazing Red into one of the corners and Ace took the fight to Aiden Larsh, Sweetie only watched from the outside not going in to help them. Amazing Red was doing the best he could to fight back but the numbers against him were to much finally he was dropped to the mat taking the beating. Zane patted Razor's shoulder and pointed at Ace who was being pummeled by Aiden, Zane raced over and jumped on his back while Razor came and slammed his fist into his chest. The three of them began to beat down Aiden, and the second Amazing Red stood up Razor raced forward and connected with a massive spear to Amazing Red taking him down.

"And the numbers game is just to much for Amazing Red and Aiden to handle the shield taking the fight to them!" said Selena.

"But why are they out her why do the shield want to do this!" Aaron questioned.

"Get him up!" Razor ordered as Zane and Ace lifted him up by an arm and dragged him over to Razor. Razor let out a loud roar before Ace and Zane lifted Aiden up and slammed him down onto the mat with their now signature triple powerbomb! Ace reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper before going over and handing it too Sweetie. With that being done, the group left the ring and Sweetie rolled back into the ring and crowd erupted into boos as she went for the cover and the ref had no choice but to count the three count!

"And thanks to the shield Sweetie retains the Cruiserweight Championship!" said Blythe in discussed.

The young boy came into the ring with a mic in his hands and smiled, "the winner of this match and still the Cruiserweight Champion, her highness Queen Sweetie!" The boy gave Sweetie a hug a ref bryan came back into the ring with the title and handed it to Sweetie.

The Show cut to commercial with a shot of Sweetie holding the title up with one hand and her arm wrapped around the boy with her other hand.

 **Match 4: Sweetie vs Aiden vs Amazing Red winner and still the Cruiserweight Champion Sweetie, match time 15 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **That is the end of part 1 next matches up.**

 **The Wyatt's vs the Knightmare Brothers.**

 **The Shield vs Skye, Vixen, and Zuma for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships.**

 **Hisoka vs Knight Mason winner becomes number one contender for the WNW Championship.**

 **Liz vs Luna for the SNS Championship.**

 **See you in a couple days.**


	24. Rival's Pay Per View Pt 2

**(Alright so one thing that I wanna make clear unlike wwe there is a rule that I will not be having in this company no matter what champions can lose the match by disqualification and countout and the belt will change hands, this is the worst rule in WWE where if a wrestler is counted out or gets themselves disqualified then they lose the match and will keep the title since in there world a champion can only lose the title by pinfall or submission)**

 **Rival's Pay Per View Pt 2.**

"What was a great last match and now we are gonna move on to the next match up and one of the strangest match ups on the card, the Wyatt Family vs The Knightmare Brothers and Suzy had something to say to them during the interview that I managed to get with them", said Selena.

The camera showed the picture of Selena sitting in an room, the door opened up and Maurice came in carrying Suzy like a baby and Bruce had her rocking chair with her. Bruce set the chair down and Maurice placed Suzy on top of it before they both left, before he did Bruce walked over to Selena. "5 minutes".

"Alright", Selena said as sweat ran down her face, " alright um Suzy we need to make this quick, um Suzy what made you want to target the Knightmare Brothers?"

Suzy began to rock back and forth on her rocking chair, "welllllllllllllllllllllll….. I guess I can say it like this….. It was a couple weeks ago when I was with papa Bray and then the Knightmare Brothers showed up…. See baby always says that those who act like demons, those who act like monsters are nothing more than little boys who make the mistake in thinking that demons are something to mock. On that same night mother Abigail visited me in my dreams and told me, I have something for you, and I want the those fakers taken out and defeated, humiliated, do what you did to Alex and take them down", Suzy said rocking back and forth, "now let me ask you a question Ms".

"Go ahead", Selena said.

"I want to know who you are gonna be rooting for?"

"Well I don't know", Selena answered, Suzy began to giggle a bit. "Suzy you are the second youngest kid hereafter Alex as well as one of the lightest here, what style are you gonna be using in this match".

"I like to fly, and I have nothing to worry about I have my big brothers", Suzy with giving out a smile showing she was messing a tooth.

The camera cut back to the ring where Selena was still looking a bit nervous, "of all the interview that I had given that was one of the scariest ones, I didn't like it".

The lights turned off and on the Titantron Suzy appeared with her lautern, "Were here!" Suzy blew out at the light, as the song " _Live in fear",_ began to play as the crowd began to clap with the beat of the music and Suzy appeared on the stage with Bruce and Maurice close behind her. "The following match is 3 on 2 handicap match set for one fall intruding first from part unknown weighing at a combined weight of 505 pounds The Wyatt family!"

"And here comes the group that has made a name for themself with their creepy nature the Wyatts are ready for battle against The up and coming tag team the Knightmare brothers Silvex and Shadex! Who actually gave up their tag team title match in order to be here and compete against this team", said Aaron.

"Also although it may be 3 on 2 it really is more like 2 on 2 since Suzy is the wildcard being only about 4 feet and 6 to 9 inches tall", said Blythe.

Suzy blew out her lautern again and the lights came back on, Suzy was wearing her usually pink overall and a pink shirt under it with dirty pink shows on them. Bruce was wearing blue overall and a dirty white shirt as well as black boots, and then Maurice was wearing green overalls and a green shirt, he took off his sheep mask and seat it down showing his weird face and his bald head.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the lights began to blink off and on, one second they were white the other second they were black, as the blinked off and off a beating heart was heard, as the heart beat got fasters so did the lights blinking. A mix of red and white smoke began to appear on the stage as the heartbeat stopped and lights turned off finally two spoke lights went off one red and one white, Silvex was under the white one, and Shadex was under the red light. The song, " _Catch your breath",_ by CFO$ began to play. "And their opponents from the United Kingdom at a combined weight of 395 pounds The Knightmare Brother!" Silvex and Shadex nodded at each other before making their way down the ramp with the spotlight following them, once they reached the center of the ring, Silvex and Shadex stood back to back and silvex threw his arms out and when he did a blinding white light shines across the arena, Silvex moved and Shadex did the same thing only this time it was a blinding red light. Silvex climbed into the center of the ring and Shadex climbed to the top rope and this time a mix of both blind red and white lights appeared as they held their hands up. Silvex was wearing white shorts, a white arm sleeve and a white knee pads, Shadex was wearing red shorts, a red arm sleeve and red knee pads as well as red face paint on the side of his face, as well as red body paint going down the left side of his chest and his left abs had black paint on them.

"This is gonna be good, last night on SNS The Knightmare Brother prove that although they stand at 5 10 and 5 9 they can take the fight to the bigger members of the Wyatt Family that stand a piece", said Selena.

Ref Helen had entered the ring and Silvex was gonna be starting things off with Suzy.

"Someone doesn't like me", Suzy sung as she and Silvex began to circle each other, Silvex walking and Suzy surprising skipping. "Are you upset because me and brother hurt you and brother or is it because I know what you are, you ar fakers!"

Before Suzy could react she was backed into a corner by Silvex who cupped her chin his hand, "you wanna see what happens when you piss one of us off". Silvex quickly dragged the girl back to his corner and tagged in his brother who immediately took the fight to her beating the little girl down with hard right and left hands. He grabbed her arm and whipped her back against the ropes, He ran forward and connected with a massive clothesline dropping Suzy to the mat, Shadex ran back against the ropes and jumped up and connected with a massive knee to her stomach making he cry out in pain. Shadex reached down and lifted the small girl up by her hair making her cry in pain, Shadex then wrapped his hands around her throat before running towards the ropes and threw her back first onto the second rope. He locked her arms in the ropes and began to connect with kick after to kick to her stomach before backing up at a 4 count. Shadex undid her hands and let her fall face first onto the mat holding her stomach in pain, Shadex lifted Suzy up against and whipped her back against the ropes, he went for a boot to her face, but she ducked out of the way and keep running until she bounced off the ropes again. Shadex lifted her up on the bounce back, but Suzy managed to twist around and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to choke him. Shadex grabbed her head and flipped her off his back, but she landed on her feet and ran back against the ropes before running forward and jumped up connecting with a massive elbow to his face knocking him down to one knee. Suzy quickly ran back against the ropes and left her feet literally ramming her elbow into his forehead knocking him down on his back. Suzy quickly ran to her corner and tagged in Bruce,

"And here come the muscle and maybe the brains of the family Bruce", said Overdrive.

Bruce lifted Shadex up by his neck and whipped him back against the ropes, Bruce lifted his leg up and spun around slamming his leg into Shadex throat sending him falling to the ground. Bruce lifted the boy up again and whipped him back into one of the corners, Shadex landed back first and ran forward connecting with a massive body splash before grabbing his head and slamming him down onto the mat. Bruce grabbed Shadex by his ankle and began to drag him back towards his teams corner. He lifted him up and slammed him back first into the corner and tagged in Maurice, Maurice went nuts connecting with a wild fury of punches. Maurice backed up to the center of the ring and ran forward connecting with a massive body splash before tagging in Bruce in the same motion. Bruce got into the ring and tagged in Suzy, Maurice and Bruce whipped him against the ropes and on the bounce back they both lifted him up and dropped him back first onto the mat on the mat. Suzy on the mean time was sitting on the mat with a smile on his face, as both Maurice and Bruce dropped down and connected with a double elbow drop to Shadex before getting out of the ring and going back to their corner. Suzy went for the cover by Shadex powered out at 2, Sweetie placed her hand on her chin then suddenly snapped her fingers, she walked over to Shadex's legs and lifted one of them up and out to the ring Suzy then slammed her elbow down onto Shadex's leg making him grunt in pain. She did this 5 more times before walking away. Shadex rolled on his side holding his knee in pain, Suzy used all of her might to drag Shadex over to her corner and tagged in Bruce.

"Knee hit the knee", she ordered.

"And now Suzy directing her brother on what to do, and it looks like they are gonna target Shadex leg and knee", said Selena.

Bruce began to stomp down on Shadx's knee making him grunt in pain, Bruce lifted the boy up by his throat before picking him up and setting him on the top turnbuckle, Bruce back up and shocked the crowd as he jumped up and connecting with a dropkick sending him flying off the top turnbuckle and crashing down onto the ground below. Shadex rolled back until his back was touching the mat and was breathing heavily.

"And the Wyatt's have taken control of this match up", said Blythe.

Shadex climbed back to his feet, and once again the crowd was shocked as the 6 8 boy ran back against the ropes and went flying between the second and top rope, performing a suicide dive, as he dived out he pushed his arms forward right into Shadex sending him flying back into barricade. Bruce stood up to his feet and looked down at the boy who was barely moving, Bruce took a handful of Shadex"s hair and lifted him up before rolling back back into the ring, Bruce got back into the ring and went for a cover but Shadex somehow managed to power out at a two count.

5 minute later (A total of around 11 into the match) The Wyatt's were slowly but surely taking their toll on Shadex who was reaching his limits and now Silvex had to jump in to break up the pins. Right now Maurice currently had Shadex in one of the corner and from all of his sweat, the paint on his body was begin to run off. Maurice kneed the boy in his stomach so he would bent over before lifting him up into a powerbomb position and slammed him down into the corner making him cry out in pain for the first time. And hearing that put Maurice on a warpath and he began to take the fight to Shadex targeting his back by slamming his elbow into his back. Maurice lifted the boy up and wrapped his massive hands around his throat and let out a yell as he ran forward and threw Shadex up and out of the ring sending him crashing head first onto the announce table making the commentators jump in shock.

"That is terrifying strength from these boys literally throwing him around like a damn rag doll!" said Overdrive.

"COME ON BROTHER!" Silvex shouted trying to will his brother into a match.

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"Let's go Shadex!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"The crowd trying to will this boy back into the match but it might over", said Aaron.

"You have a point but the Knightmare Brothers are gonna figure something out here I know it", said Blythe.

Maurice lifted the boy back up and threw him back into the ring, he tagged in Bruce and Maurice ran towards Silvex looking to knock him off with a forearm. But Silvex saw this coming and pulled down the bottom rope causing Maurice to go over the top rope and onto the floor but he landed on his feet. Silvex ran forward and punted the larger boy in the face with a massive kick knocking him flat on his back. Silvex went back to his teams corner and began to stomp of the steel steps trying to will his brother back into this match up. Maurice wrapped his hands around Shadx's throat and lifted him up looking to slam him down but Shadex wrapped his arm around his head and brought the larger boy down with a massive DDT.

"DDT and the match has truly been changed and now Shadex with some breathing room!" said Selena.

Shadex began to drag himself over to his corner and Bruce climbed back to his feet but on shaky legs, Shadex dug in deep and lifted himself off of the mat before leaping forward and tagging in Silvex!

"And finally here come Silvex!"

Silvex rushed into the ring and began to connect with forearm after forearm after forearm knocking the large boy back, Silvex ran back against the ropes and connected with a front drop kick sending the larger boy falling back against the ropes, Silvex ran back again and connected with another massive front dropkick sending him flying over the top rope and landing side first onto the annoucetable but he was still standing. Maurice got back into the ring looking for a sneak attack but Silvex did a backflip and kicked Maurice in the face making him stumble backwards until he landed against the ropes. Silvex ran forward and connected with another front dropkick sending him flying over the top rope he stumbled but he still didn't fall. Silvex looked back at Bruce and ran back against the ropes before jumping over the top rope and twisted around in the slamming into Bruce and pushed out his feet sending Bruce Crashing down back first onto the announce table making him wince in pain for the first time. Silvex climbed back into the ring and ran towards Maurice, he jumped over the top rope and took the larger boy down with a massive crossbody and Silvex climbed back into the ring with a smile on his face.

"And now Silvex has taken control of the match up", said Overdrive.

Bruce rolled back into the ring after a while and Suzy tagged herself in, Silvex ran forward looking for a massive running knee, but Suzy moved out the way, Bruce jumped up on one knee and connected with a massive upper cut stunning him for just a second. And in the second Bruce pushed Silvex forward and Suzy kicked him in the dropping him to one knee and Suzy got Silvex in position and dropped him with her finished mother abigail.

"And suzy just like that connecting with her finisher mother abigail!" said Selena.

Shadex had gotten back into the ring and was dropped when Bruce got to his feet and spun around connecting with his finisher the discus clothesline making him do a full flip. And in that time Suzy pinned silvex by laying on his chest and the ref connect a 3 count.

"And just like that the Wyatt family had defeated The Knightmare Brothers!" said Selena.

The crowd both booed and cheer since it was a good match but the sudden quickness of the Wyatt's just got to The Brothers.

Suzy rose to her knee and smiled as Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight nod, Maurice rolled back into the ring and placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

"FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS!" Suzy held her head up and lights turned off.

 **Match 5; The Wyatt's vs The Knightmare Brothers Winner The Wyatt's match time 17 minutes 23 seconds.**

The took a quick commercial break and when it came back the it was showing backstage, the crowd could be heard hearing as the camera zoomed out and showed Hisoka putting on his boots and tying them up, the crowd began to cheer again as Knight Mason came into the picture..

"The time is almost here man", Knight spoke out, "after the next match it is time for me and you to put everything on the line to become the number one contender for the WNW championship, we are different, I am from London your from Japan, I use submission as well as powerful attacks, you are a wild card, but we both came here for the same reason to be champions, last week you messed up my ribs, I messed up your knee so tonight we are going in not 100 percent but I promise I am gonna go in 200 percent got it!"

Hisoka put both his thumbs up, "understood", Hisoka didn't really speak english that well so he spoke in almost broken english.

"This is gonna be a battle", said Selena.

"And Hisoka apart of some of are asia wrestlers, Hisoka, The Dragonhearted, Kirin and Hazel just to name a few", said Blythe.

"And all of them are shown to be threats here in the company speaking of with Hisoka is the student of Shinsuke Nakamura and he is attendance today as well as other superstars from the wwe", said Overdrive.

The camera went back and forth showing the likes of Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Nakamura,

Seth Rollins, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch just to name a few.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the lights dimmed down to soft pink and _Fireflies by Owl City,_ began to play as Skye appeared on the top of the ramp wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, pink shorts and pink shoes,

"And here come the first member of this team to take on the Shield, now Skye had been through a lot of stuff during these past couple weeks, first Skye is attacked by her best friend and she joins the new shield then she faces Zane and wins allowing her to pick her team, and then she is destroyed by the muscle of the group Razor", said Blythe,

"And really I don't know how Skye's team is gonna win the match, the shield are just a well rounded team, Ace the highflyer, Razor the muscle, and Zane the wildcard", said Aaron.

"I think Skye's group can win the match if they work together an try not to get overwell with the numbers", said Selena.

Skye was in the ring bouncing back and forth from one leg to the other one with a smile on her face.

"LET'S DIVE IN!" the crowd began to cheer as the song, " _Ocean Eyes", by Owl City_ began to play followed by a mix of orange and blue pyro as zuma appeared on the stage wearing, a orange shirt with the words let's dive in written blue, he had on orange shorts and orange shoes and smiled as he made his way down to the ring, he rolled in and gave Skye a huge.

The crowd began to cheer again as the song, " _Love is on the way", by Dave Koz_ began to play as Vixen appeared on the stage wearing purple and black pants on as well as a white moon on the side, Vixen had on a purple scruff as well as purple shirt with the words. "My life, my heart, my win", written in black. She had on black and purple shoes and made his way down to the ring, she took her scruff off and gave it to a member of the audience and slide into the ring, she took off her shirt showing off her black and purple exercise bra and she threw her shirt into the crowd.

"All hugs and smiles for the group know but you can expect that once the shield comes down things are gonna change!" said Selena.

" _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield!"_ The crowd began to boo and then were surprised as the shield came down wearing new ring attire than before, Razor was wearing a white vest with white pants and had on black half skull overh is mouth, Ace was wearing white pants however the left side of her pants was cut showing her leg, she was wearing a long sleeves white shirt as well as a white vest (now these vest are not like police vest, they aren't really padded so they still feel attacks) with a black wolf head on it, she had one half of a black skull mask showing just one of her eyes and the left side of her mouth, Ace also had her hair dyed a white in some areas of her head. Zane was wearing white shorts and a white vest with a short sleeved shirt under it Zane had the same mask as Ace only it covered the right side of his face. The shield made their way down the asies in the crowd and Razor climbed over it, Zane jumped over it and Ace climbed onto the top of barricade and did a front flip off it before starring at Skye. they climbed into the ring and each in almost unison held up their title belt at once.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is set for one fall intruding first the challengers at a combined weight of 319 pounds the team of Zuma, Skye and Vixen!" Each of them had a look of anger on their face as they looked at them. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 478 pounds they are the current Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions, The Shield!" Ace took off the half of her skull mask, and Zane did the same thing as her and Razor followed suit.

"Shield vs Skye and company this is gonna be a good one", said Blythe.

The crowd began to cheer as Skye was gonna be starting things off with Ace! Skye and Ace began to circled each other before locking up in the center of the ring, Ace transitioned into a standing headlock, which Skye managed to escape and locked Ace's arm behind her back and twisted it a bit. Ace escaped and wrapped her arm around Skye's head again in another headlock, Skye placed both her hands on Ace's back and pushed her forward, sending her running off the ropes. Skye caught Ace on the bounce back and she jumped up wrapping her legs around Ace's head and flipped her with a headscissors takedown, but Ace landed on her feet. Ace ran forward and did the same thing to Skye but she also landed on her feet. Ace and Skye began to circle each other again, Skye with a frown on her face and Ace with a smirk. Ace ran forward and caught Skye off guard with a senden leg sweep and Ace jumped up looking for a knee to Skye's skull, but she missed as Skye rolled out of the way. Ace let out a small moan as the pain shot up her knee, and in that one second Skye connected with a kick to Ace's side three times before running back against the ropes and looking for another headscissors takedown, but Ace countered by placing her hands on Skye's legs and powered back to her feet putting her in a powerbomb position. Skye began to connect with punches to the top of Ace's head making her stumbling backwards until she dropped Skye, Skye ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive front drop kick sending Ace stumbling backwards into her corner. Skye ran forward and slammed her shoulder into Ace's chest making her groan, and in that moment Vixen tagged herself into the match up. Vixen connected with a massive slap knocking Ace down to one knee. Vixen wrapped her arm around her head and lifted her up before bringing her down with a suplex and in that same motion she rolled through and entered a full mount before raining down punched as the girl.

Vixen stopped at a 5 count before getting up and lifted Ace up by her hair, she kneed her in the stomach before walking over to one of the corners and slamming her head on the top turnbuckle. Vixen lifted Ace up and set her on the top rope and she began to climb up looking to end things already with her finisher, _Huntress!_ (Huntress= a combination of a suplex plex, she will roll through and life her opponent up again before dropping them to the mat with a falcons arrow) However Ace head butted her causing her to fall off of the top rope and to the mat, Ace leaped off the top rope and connected with a knee to the side of her head. Dropping Vixen to her knees, and Ace rolled thought and back to her feet before sliding forward and connecting with a hard kick right to her jaw knocking her down. Ace grabbed Vixen by her leg before lifted her up and putting her in her teams corner and tagged in Zane. Zane did what he did best and began to connect with wild punches and kicks before stopping at a count of four, he reached out and tagged Ace back in and Razor tagged himself into the match by tagging Ace. Zane connected with another punch before dropping to his hands and knees and Ace ran forward she leaped up onto Zane back and jumped off connecting with a forearm to her before pulling her out of the corner and threw her towards Razor who connected with a huge slap to Vixen knocking her down.

"Again that is what makes this team so dangerous they have mastered the art of quick tags and double as well as triple team moves", said Blythe.

"And now Razor is taking on the girl that he calls little sister and know I finally understand the dynamic between Bolt, Razor, Decker and Vixen, Razor and Decker are the oldest at 15, bolt is 14 and Vixen is the youngest at 12, all friends and all raised in the same place", said Overdrive.

Razor lifted Vixen to her paws before whipping her back against the ropes and bent down, once he felt her stomach run into his stomach, he shot his upper body back up and in the same motion put her arms on her armpits and throw her high into the air, as she fell down Razor lifted his knee up making her slam stomach first into it. Razor lifted Vixen into a sitting position and dropped to knee, with one hand he pushed her head to the right exposing her neck and Razor began to connect with elbows right onto the area where her neck and shoulder meet making her cry out in pain.

"And I was able to speak with the Shield today and Razor told me that Vixen was the worst person Skye could have put on this team, as the youngest of their group Razor taught her how to use someone's pressure points against them, he also knows that the area where Vixen's neck meets her shoulders are very sensitive spots for her", said Blythe.

Razor kept this going for 5 more hits before lifted Vixen up and dragged her over to his corner and tagged in Zane and before Zane got in Razor pulled him aside for a second. "I know you have a way of getting in the heads of female wrestlers, but if you do anything inappropriate to Vixen I will kill you!"

"I got you man I would do that to a kid sister of your ", said Zane.

Zane got into the ring and lifted Vixen up to her feet before dragging her over to the ropes, he placed her arms over the second rope locking her in place before he began to connect with straight right and left jabs to Vixen, he stopped at a count of 4 before running back against the ropes and ran forward connecting with a clothesline sending the girl flying over the top rope. Zane smirked as he got out of the ring and lifted Vixen back to her feet before pushing her back into the ring.

"Zane Lima!" Ace spoke out.

Zane nodded his head as he placed Vixen stomach first in his stomach and began to connect with hard elbows to her sides, as he did this Ace tagged herself in and ran back against the ropes, Zane whipped Vixen towards her and Ace connected with a massive heel kick knocking her down.

"Ace Hotel" Razor spoke out.

Ace nodded as she walked over and tagged in Razor, Razor lifted Ace up bridal style and slammed her down leg first onto Vixen's neck making her grunt in pain. Razor went for a cover but she kicked out at two, Razor tagged in Ace, and Ace tagged in Zane. Razor lifted Vixen up and locked her in a full nelson, Ace and Zane ran forward and connected with double knees to her stomach before the whipped her against the ropes, on the bounce back they connected with a double drop kick knocking her down to the mat. Zane went for a cover but vixen powered out at two. Zane wrapped his arm around Vixen's neck and made her begin to get winded.

"Come on Vixen!" Zuma cheered for his friend.

Vixen began to power back to her feet and began to elbow Zane in his stomach and he broke the hold, Vixen ran back against the ropes and went for a clothesline but Zane ducked and bounced off another set of ropes, where she ran into a massive clothesline dropping Vixen.

3 minute later (9 minutes and 45 seconds into the match) it was more of the same as The Shield was taking the fight right to Vixen, currently Ace is in the match and had Vixen in her teams corner and was stomping on her, she stopped at count of 4 before suddenly sprinting back and knocking Skye off of the apron. She turned and smirked at Zuma before giving a little wave, she walked back to her corner and Vixen jumped up and connected with a punch, she turned and punched Zane and Razor trying to knock them off the apron.

"And now Vixen trying to brawl her way out of this corner!" said Selena.

Vixen kept this going until Ace ran forward and connected with an elbow to her jaw sending her crashing down to the mat. Ace rolled Vixen onto her back and went for a cover but Vixen barely managed to power out at two, Ace dragged Vixen to the center of the ring and lifted her up before kicking her in the stomach. Ace ran back against the ropes looking for her finisher the curbstomp but Vixen shot up and caught Ace in mid air and slammed her down on the mat with a spin buster!

"And now this Vixen's change to get in a fresh zuma who hasn't been in the match", said Blythe.

Zuma saw this and was beginning to get pumped up as he ran back and forth across the apron and held his hand out for the tag, as Vixen slowly made her way to her corner. She reached out to tag, Zuma in when Ace ran over and used her back as a stepping stool and jumped off connecting with jumping forearm knocking Zuma off the apron. Ace then knocked Skye off with an enzuigiri to the side of her head.

"Ace with a great move as she takes out both Skye and a fresh Zuma", said Aaron.

Ace dragged Vixen back to her corner, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ace and took her down and began to connect with massive punches to Ace. Vixen got back up to her feet and saw that her team was taken out and she took a huge deep breath, Ace got back to her feet and she went for a running clothesline but Vixen ran forward and connected with a massive clothesline, Ace was quick and got back to her feet but was meet by another clothesline. Ace got up and stumbled back into a corner, Vixen ran forward and connected with a massive knee to her stomach making her bend over, Vixen then kicked her in the face making her shoot up and Vixen grabbed Ace's head and wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up and slammed her down with a suplex, Vixen kept her arm wrap around her and rolled thought and powered Ace back into the air with another suplex and went for a cover. Ace managed to kick out at two, and Vixen entered another full mount and began to rain down punches. She stopped at a count of 6 and lifted Ace up back to her feet and Ace pushed Vixen away and jumped up and connected with a drop kick before dropping to the mat breathing heavily. The crowd erupted into cheers as Zuma climbed back onto the apron and held his hand out, Ace began to drag herself back to her corner and Vixen did the same thing and they both jumped to their team at the same time.

"And here we go here comes Zane here come Zuma!"

Zuma ran forward and slammed both his hands into Zane chest knocking him down, Zane was up in seconds but Zuma did the same thing but again Zane was back up. Zuma began to connect with massive punches making Zane stumbled back towards one of the corners, Zuma connected with a massive upper cut and stunned him for a second. Zuma ran back to the center of the ring and ran forward, he jumped up and placed his knees on his chest and his hands on Zanes head and he fell backwards, Zuma thrusted her feet out and sent Zayn flying across the ring with a monkey flip. Zuma ran back against the ropes and stopped when he was right in front of Zane and pounded on his chest 4 times before jumping up and connecting with a double leg drop to Zane stomach and went for a cover. But Ace broke up the pin and began to pound on

Ace with punches, their fight had split onto the outside of the ring, and Razor made his way over to them when Vixen hit him from behind and began to connect with punches. Skye had taken out Ace with a kick to the side of the head and rolled back into the ring, she looked over at Vixen who was holding on to Razor and she saw a slight thumbs up from Vixen.

Skue cupped her hands over her mouth, "what time is it?!"

"TIME TO FLY!" The crowd chanted back.

Skye ran against the ropes and jumped up onto the second rope and onto the third before taking a huge jumped off the top rope and crashing down onto Razor sending him crashing into the announce table. Skye stood up and gave Vixen a high fave.

"And Skye has taken out Razor and now the muscle is taken OH MY GOD!" Selena shouted as Ace came flying over the top rope and sending everyone into the announce table taken them all out. "Ace taking out everyone! Zuma and Zayn the legal men in the right".

In the ring Zuma and Zane where exchanging right and left hands and Zane kneed Zuma in the chest before running back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but Zuma jumped up and connected with a knee knocking Zane down.

Meanwhile on the outside, Vixen had gotten back up and she and Skye began to take the fight to a weakened Ace backing her up against the barricade. Ace headbutted Vixen making her fall back and she threw Skye against the barricade, before moving out of the way as Razor charged over speared Skye through the barricade!

"And skye has gone through the barricade! Skye might be broken in half!" said Overdrive.

Razor got up to his feet on shaky legs and let out a loud roar as Skye laid in the wreckage of the barricade, meanwhile Ace had kicked Vixen in the stomach and jumped up connecting with her finisher the curb stomp.

Zane had locked Zuma in his corner and began to connect with punches and Kicks when Razor got back and tagged himself in followed by Ace, and the three on beat down began on Zuma. "Pick him up!" Razor ordered.

"And this is it Zuma is going for the ride", said Aaron.

Zuma elbow Ace in the face and punched Zane off him he tried to fight back but when he looked back at Razor he was already taken down to the mat with a spear and Razor pinned him.

"And just like that The Shield have taken out Skye, Zuma and Vixen and have one this match up!" said Blythe,

"The winner of this match and still the wolf Pack Tag Team champions, the Shield!" Razor smirked as he stood up and was tackled in a hug by Ace. Ref Bryan came into the ring and gave them the title belts and the show to to commercial with a shot of The Shield standing tall as well as shots of Skye in the wreckage of the barricade as well as Vixen face down not moving and Zuma holding his stomach in pain.

 **Match 6: The Shield vs Zuma, Skye and Vixen Winner and still the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield Match time 17 minutes 23 seconds.**

The show came back and barricade was fixed up and the crowd erupted into cheers as, _The Rising sun (Nakamura's theme)_ began to play as the lights turned a mix of red and white. And the boy in question appeared on stage wearing black pants, black shoes, and a red vest of his body, he had a strand of red hair in his usually black hair. "The following match is set for one fall intruding first from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds Hisoka!" Hisoka smiled as he danced his way down the ramp stopping in front of his mentor Nakamura, and they both bowed before each other. Hisoka got into the ring and bowed before the crowd not doing his usual thing where he grabbed the second rope and dropped down to his knee since his leg was still wrapped up after his match with Knight on WNW.

The lights turned off as trumpets were heard followed by a soft piano tune,

" _The winner take all"._

" _It's thrill of one more kill",_

" _The last one to fall!"_

" _We'll never sacrifice a kill!"_

Drums began to play as as a huge shower of pyro began erupt from the ramp and Knight Mason came onto the ramp wearing blue and white pants, a blue and white sleeveless shirt as well as blue and white shoes. "And his opponent from London England weighing at 165 pounds Knight Mason!" Knight held his hands up and people could see that he had his ribs taped up.

"This should interesting Knight and Hisoka have wrestled 2 times each taking 1 win and tonight the winner is the number one contender for the WNW championship", said Overdrive.

"And Knight is injured his ribs have not recovered from his match 4 days ago against Hisoka, and Hisoka is still injured from his match against Knight as well his knee is hurting and his leg. Is damned to he had a slight limp so this is gonna come down to who has more fuel in the tank", said Blythe.

Hisoka and Knight meet in the center of the ring and already the crowd was cheering like crazy,

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

"Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!" "Let's go Knight!" "HI-SO-KA!"

The bell rung and both boys locked up in the center of the ring and the match begun.

15 minutes later, the match was as back and forth as a match could be, with neither boy really getting the edge, currently Knight was holding his stomach in pain, as Hisoka had taken off the bandages around his ribs but Knight had taken off the bandages around Hisoka's knee. Currently Knight had Hisoka in one of the corners and was was connecting with strong punches to the boys chest making him grunt with each one. Knight whipped the boy across the ring and ran forward looking for a running clothesline, but Hisoka barely had time to move out of the way making Knight into the corner, he was able to put his hands on the top rope in order to stop himself. Hisoka saw this and jumped up onto Knight's back and locked him in a sleeper hold, Knight pulled a smart move and grabbed the top rope forcing the ref to begin the 5 count in order to break the hold. Hisoka let go of Knight and dropped back down to his feet and the again wrapped one arm around Knight's neck and one around his leg. Hisoka lifted Knight up and threw him across the ring with a massive exploded suplex, Knight stood up on shaky legs and Hisoka ran forward looking for his finisher, Kami No Iraki! Knight smirked as he side stepped Hisoka and grabbed his bad leg and and locked in his signature move his ankle lock making Hisoka let out a huge cry of pain, Knight then dropped down on Hisoka's leg and kept the ankle lock, locked in but now was putting all 165 pounds of his weight on Hisoka's leg.

"And what is Hisoka gonna do, the ankle lock is locked in and he is sitting on top of Hisoka's leg", said Blythe.

Hisoka held on as long as he could be in the end the combination of his injured leg, as well as the pain that was in his ankle, Hisoka had no choice but to tap out!

"And there it is Hisoka has tapped out and Knight has one the match up, and he is the number one contender to the WNW championship!" said Aaron.

"The winner of this match Knight Mason!" Knight let go of the hold and held his hands high above his head in victory before looking down and the crowd began to cheer as he lifted up Hisoka, and both boys looked at each and Hisoka nodded his head as he bowed towards Knight. Knight smiled… and then he suddenly frowned as he spun Hisoka around and lifted him up and dropped him down onto the mat with his finisher Excalibur!

"Oh my God!" said Selena.

"What is doing!" Blythe cried out as Knight began to beat the hell out of Hisoka, punching him and targeting his injured leg. "Knight has snapped and is beating the hell out Hisoka!"

This went on for maybe 30 seconds before, the crowd went apeshit as Nakamura hopped over the barricade and slide into the ring and at that moment Knight ran out of the ring and Nakamura took a knee by his student.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of the crowd bowing Knight as he held his hands high above his head.

The show came back and showed the commentators again, "and now for the match that everyone had been waiting for Luna the former SNS champion going up against the current champion Liz, let's take a look at the pain she went through in order to get this rematch, now normally this is an automatic rematch if a champion loses they get an automatic rematch but Liz wanted Luna to prove herself and this is what happened".

 **Almost a month ago.**

" _You need to prove yourself to me in order to get a rematch", Liz said._

" _I'll play your game!" Luna accepted._

" _Then you have to fo this for the next 4 weeks you need to defeat an opponent of my choosing for 4 weeks and if you lose then you lose your rematch", the camera switched and showed Luna in the ring with Titan and then it showed Titan forcible getting disqualified just to injury Luna's shoulder as well as her head. The camera switched again and showed her match as Rosaletta where she was barely able to win the match up. It then went to her best match, where she fought against Danny X in an extreme rules match it showed her being cut open with a steel chair, it showed Danny embarrassing her however he could taking her shorts and her shirt, it then began to play her theme song it showed Luna getting up and then it showed her coming back in the match, the cross to cross into the garbage can, connecting with her signature move howling wolf on the steel steps to Liz and then her finisher blue moon to Danny and then she one the match, and finally her hardest match up against Misty when she was barely about to get the win._

Back in present time.

"And now the interview that I had conducted with Liz and Luna let's take a look", said Selena.

 _The camera split and showed both Luna and Liz._

" _I have no issue with Liz in fact I really and truly thank her because if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be the girl that I am now, I was scared and a bit of a coward and I am still a bit scare and a tiny bit cowardice but I now believe more in myself as superstar and it is amazing", said Luna._

" _My issue with Luna is that she doesn't deserve a shot at this title, a title that I took from her, she lost in the middle of that ring I don't care about that stupid automatic rematch clause what I care about is earning a title shot. She never earned in the first place since she laid down and waited for the other 3 people to be weak before she one the match and became the first SNS champion, she is a weakling she is a coward and I am again gonna make her tap out in the center of the ring", said Liz._

" _Tonight I am gonna go all out and defeat Liz too regain my championship and become the first ever 2 times SNS champion, I don't know if the match is gonna be easy or if the the match will be hard but I do not is that I am gonna do what I can to win the match", said Luna._

" _She can't beat me, it isn't possible for me to lose at this point, the only way she wins is if I break my legs and even then she will have to cheat to win!" said Liz._

" _Tonight is a new chapter!"_

" _Tonight is is my night!"_

" _Tonight I regain.."_

" _Tonight I retain…"_

" _The SNS championship!" The camera zoomed out and showed Liz and Luna with a look of confidence on their face._

Liz was already in the ring and was stretching out here body, she was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow skull on it and a yellow shirt, she had on pink wrestling boots, she had the same X tattoos over her body but they looked a bit brighter than before almost as if she got them touched up.

The lights dimmed down and something was different instead of Luna coming out the spotlight shined on down a girl in a wheelchair."Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome very special guest for Luna Lauren D Morgan!" She slowly lifted up a mic to her mouth and the crowd was surprised that she began to sing Luna's theme song.

" _There was a time when the road was dark_

 _All her dreams were torn apart_

 _Then she found her soul,_

 _And a friend,_

 _Now she's on her way again,_

 _She lifted herself into the sky,_

 _Found her groove and she can fly,_

 _So never lose hope when love's away,_

 _Cause it will come back to you someday…._

The crowd gave a small cheer of as the girl sung beautifully.

" _It's a new road home",_

 _But it is not over yet,_

 _Made a old journey,_

 _She will never forget,_

 _If she loses her way,_

 _Let her heart be strong,_

 _Love will surely carry here,_

 _Right where she belongs",_

 _Right where she belongs",_

The music began to kick up a bit more and the girl in the wheelchair began to make her way down the ramp.

" _They helped her break away,_

 _When all her sky grey,_

 _Someone was pulling her though,_

 _Yeah yeah,_

 _She knows the way from,_

 _She knows she will persevere,_

 _I KNOW SHE HEADING WHERE THE SKYS ARE BLUEEE!"_

The light turned bright blue and shined brightly followed by an explosion of blue pyro on the stage and the crowd went nuts as Luna came onto the stage and took her hood off and had a huge smile on her face, as she pointed towards the Lauren.

 _It's a new road home_

 _But she's not there yet_

 _Made some good friends_

 _That she will never forget_

 _If she lose her faith_

 _Let her heart be strong_

 _And love will surely carry her Yeah, yeah_

 _Right where she belong…."._

While the girl sung Luna made her way down the ramp and she was wearing a new ring attire, she had on a blue shirt with a white wolf on it and blue shorts one each side of her shorts was a blue wolf head on it, on the shirt she had the words I belong written in white right above the wolf.

"And that was an entrance and I am now being informed that that girl is apart of the make a wish foundation and she wanted to sing Luna's theme song as she made her way down the ramp", said Blythe.

Luna gave the girl a long huge before pushing her around the ring and over to the announcers and placed her next to Selena, she was gonna be on commentary speaking but she did had a very good view of the match, Luna smiled at her before getting serious and climbed into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for the SNS championship! Intruding first the challenger", at this point the crowd had erupted into cheers so loud it was hard to hear the ring announcer. "From Alaska weighing at 85 pounds Luna!" Luna climbed to the top rope and held her hands up above her head with a huge smile on her face. "And the champion from Adventure Bay weighing at 125 pounds Liz!" Liz smirked as she held the title up above her head before giving it to Ref Helen who showed it to both Luna and Liz, she handed it to a crew member and told Luna and Liz to step forward.

"Alright ladies I want a clean fight, remember the rules any attacks in the corner or on the ropes get an 5 count, if you go over the 5 count I will disqualify that person, mounts of any kind are a 7 count, and submission if we get to a rope break you have 5 seconds to release the hold, are we clear!" Helen said, both girls nodded their head, "alright lastly back to your corner I am checking for any weapons". After a quick pat down Ref Helen pointed at Luna.

"Challenger are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" Luna shouted.

"Champion are you ready?"

"Born ready", Liz licked her lips a bit.

"RING THE BELL!"

Luna and Liz began to slowly circle each other, Liz smirked as she slowly made her advancement on Luna, Luna saw this and slowly eased herself backward the second she felt her back touched the turnbuckle. Was when Liz ran forward looking for a clothesline, but Luna preformed a forward roll and rolled out of the way. Liz turned around and saw that Luna was resting on one knee staring daggers at her. Liz ran forward looking to slam her knee into Luna's face, but Luna sprung up with surprising speed and quickness and jumped up and wrapped her legs around Liz's head and performed a headscissors takedown sending Liz landing hard on her back, and Liz immediately rolled out of the ring. To take a quick breath, she looked up and saw the Luna was still staring daggers at her.

"And Luna showing that she is not gonna take her eyes off of Liz, she wants this because if she loses when will she get another title match?" Selena questioned.

Liz rolled back into the ring and stood up and immediately Luna was back on the assault hitting her hard with quick right and left hands before pushing Liz back against the ropes, Liz landed back first and looked up right as Luna ran forward and clotheslined her over the top rope. Liz landed on the ground and wa a bit stunned, Luna used this to her advantage and ran back against the ropes before rushing towards Liz and jumped over the top rope and did a front flip landing back first on top of Liz and rolled through before standing to her feet and held her hands up.

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap clap clapclapclap, "WE LOVE LUNA!" Clap Clap Clapclapclap

"And these fan showing their support for Luna", said Blythe.

Luna lifted Liz up and whipped her back into the ring before climbing to the top rope, Luna jumped off and connected with a simple body splash and went for a cover but Liz kicked out at two. Luna wrapped her arm around Liz and locked her in a headlock, Liz got back up to his feet and slammed her elbow into Luna stomach once and made her let go of the hold. Liz whipped Luna back against the ropes, and spun around looking for a spinning heel kick, but Luna ducked and stopped her momutem and thrusted her elbow back and hit Liz in the throat making her fall down and hold her throat in pain. Luna lifted Liz back to her feet and wrapped her arms around Liz and backed her into a corner, Luna shot up and slammed the back of her hand right onto Liz's stomach performing the classic chop, Luna did this 5 times before grabbing Liz's arm and whipped her back against the ropes. Luna ran forward and connected with a body splash making Liz stumble out of the corner, and Luna dropped back against the ropes and ran forward looking for a clothesline when Liz suddenly got up and sweep her legs from out under her, making Luna fall to the mat face first. In that second Liz began to stomp down on Luna's back making her cry out in pain. Liz lifted Luna up of the mat and slammed her elbow into Luna's stomach before kneeing her in the face and making her snap up, Liz then spun around and connected with a thrust kick to Luna's chest dropping her to knee. Liz then wrapped her arm around Luna and dropped her to the mat with a DDT.

Liz lifted Luna's dazed body up and lifted her up onto her shoulder before slamming her down onto the mat with a body slam, Liz then jumped up and connected with an elbow drop making Luna gasp out. Liz went for a cover but Luna kicked out at one, Liz took a handful of Luna's hair and dragged her over to the corner before slamming her back first against the corners before stomping on Luna's stomach so she would sit down, Liz backed up before kicking Luna in the face so her head would hang out to the side, Liz backed up to the center of the ring before rushing forward and connecting with running knee right to Luna's head making her drop to the mat holding the right side of her head in pain. Liz walked over and dragged Luna to the center of the ring before going for a cover but Luna kicked out at two, Liz lifted Luna up so she was resting on two knees and began to connect with sharp thrust kicks to Luna making her fall back a bit but she keep her balance. Liz backed up and went to kick her in the head but missed as Luna ducked out of the way, Luna stood up and let out a grunt as Liz planted a kick right on her inner thigh making her drop back to one knee, Liz planted another kick and made Luna all back to her other knee.

"And now Liz showing off her skills with those feet of her, she can target the weak spots of the legs and with a certain kick she can knock anyone off balance", said Aaron.

Liz then planted a kick to the side of Luna's head and went for a cover but Luna was able to Kick out at two, Liz wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and picked the smaller girl up off the ground before throwing her across the ring with a suplex. Liz walked over to Luna's limp body and began to kick her in the stomach.

7 minutes later (about 12 into the match) Liz was still in control of the match up and currently had Luna locked in a submission, where she had her legs wrapped on Luna's stomach and was slowly tightening her grip with each second making Luna begin to gasp for air as the air began to leave her lungs.

"And the champion doing a great jump at keeping her challenge on the ground and wearing her out with hard strikes to her stomach as well as locking in submission after submission hold to take the air out of her lungs and then once she locks in her X Lock (look up gogoplata if you forgot) it is game over", said Overdrive.

Luna's breathing began to get quicker as she tried to get some oxygen in her lungs and almost like a snake Liz would tighten the hold. Luna turned around and saw that Liz was smirking and simple began to wave at Luna, Luna had been trying this whole time to either dragged herself to the bottom rope or try to break the hold by slipping her hands between her legs and her stomach to try and break the hold. Finally after another minute Liz let go of the hold and Luna collapsed to the ground taking huge deep breaths, Liz stood to her feet and took a bow towards the crowd making them boo, Liz shrugged it off as she walked over to Luna who was using the ropes to get back to her feet. Liz walked over and planted a kick to Luna's stomach making her fall over, Liz took a handful of Luna's hair and lifted her back to her knee before slapping her in the face so hard she knocked her down to the mat. Liz did this again and again and AGAIN and then finally stopped after one more slap before letting Luna go and she landed face first onto the mat and was breathing heavily. Liz rolled Luna onto her back and went for a cover but Luna kicked out at two, Liz saw that it was time to end this and grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her into the center of the ring and lifted her up before dropping down on her back and looking to lock in her X lock, but Luna countered and managed to shake out of it and began to drag herself towards the ropes. Liz got back to her feet and stomped down on Luna's back making her wince in pain.

"Come bitch show me what you can do!" Liz yelled as she she jumped up and slammed her knee onto Luna's back making her let out a loud scream of pain, Liz went for another pin and Luna kicked out at two. Liz smirked as she walked away and put her hands up and watched as Luna got up to her feet and using the ropes and stood on shaky legs. Liz ran forward and connected with a big boot sending Luna flying over the top rope and to the floor below. Liz climbed out of the ring and lifted Luna up and grabbed her arm and whipped her towards the steel steps but Luna countered by reversing and whipping Liz into the steel steps so hard that she flips over them and landed on her back.

"And the former champion now has a moment to breath for the first time in this matchup', said Aaron.

Luna got back to her feet and rolled back into the ring before rolling back out in order to stop the count on the outside. (in case you forgot wrestlers can only be on the outside of the ring for 10 seconds and then it is a countout) Luna waited for Liz to get up before she rushed forward jumped up diving through the second and first turnbuckles before wrapping her arm around Luna and bring her down hard on the floor with a tornado DDT!

"And there it is the move that sami Zayn had made famous that diving Tornado DDT and Luna just did it to perfection", said Selena.

Liz had put both her hands over her head and was groaning with pain and Luna had put her hand on the small of her back wincing in pain. Luna walked over and lifted Liz up before pushing her into the ring, Liz rolled across the mat before coming to rest near the center of the ring. Luna reached up and grabbed the bottom rope and climbed up onto the apron before jumping up onto the third rope and connected with a springboard dive and went for a cover but Liz powered out at two. Luna lifted Liz up again before throwing her back against the ropes and on the bounce back Luna jumped up and connected with a thrust kick to Liz knocking her to the mat. Luna lifted Liz up and whipped her against the ropes before lifting her up and slamming her down with her signature move howling wolf and went for a cover but Liz again powered out at two. Luna put her hands on top of her head in shock before snapping out of it, she shook her head for a second before lifting Liz up and whipping her towards the corner and the second her back hit the corner Luna rushed forward looking for her finisher Blue moon, but Liz exploded out of the corner and slammed her knee right onto Luna's head knocking her to the mat. Liz grabbed Luna's arm and dropped down to the mat and got Luna into position for her finisher the X lock but Luna barely had enough time to put her hands between her head and Liz's legs to keep her from completely locking in the hold. Luna began to move and struggle as she tried her best to keep in and got herself close to the bottom rope when Liz let go of the hold for a couple seconds and in that those second Luna moved her hands and in that moment Liz quickly relocked in the hold and Luna immediately began to struggle as hard she could but she was caught and was a inch away from gripping the bottom rope but she just couldn't reach it!

"And this isn't good Luna has to get to the bottom rope or else she is gonna lose this matchup", said Selena.

"Every second that she is locked in that hold is another second that the air in her lungs is leaving her", said Blythe.

Luna barely managed to grab the bottom rope and the ref began her 5 count and Liz let go of the hold at a 4 count and Liz was laying weakly on the mat, and Liz had enough as she began to stomp on Luna with everything she had, no thinking or nothing she just wanted this girl hurting in some way or another, Liz lifted Luna up and whipped her against the ropes and went for a clothesline but Luna ducked and wrapped one arm around her waist and wrapped her other arm around her waist and lifted Liz up and connected with an exploder suplex making her fall back into the corner, and Luna race forward looking for her finisher Blue moon and connected with it! Luna didn't go for the pin, instead she ran back to the opposite corner and raced forward again and connected with another blue moon and Luna ran back again before racing forward one more time and connecting with a third blue moon!

"LUNA CONNECTING WITH A HER FINISHER 3 TIMES!" shouted Overdrive.

The crowd was one their feet as Luna went for the cover, "1.2.3!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Luna put her hands on her head in disbelief.

"AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH LUNA HAS DONE IT AND IS NOW THE FIRST KID IN THIS COMPANY TOO WIN A CHAMPIONSHIP TWICE!" said Selena.

"WE HAVE A NEW SNS CHAMPION!" shouted Aaron.

"The winner of this match, and THE NEW SNS CHAMPION LUNA!" Luna stood up to her feet and felt tears rushing down her face, as Ref Helen walked over with the title in her hand and helped the girl up before raising her hand up and handing her the title. Luna collapsed to her knees as she held her head in her against the title before raising it as high as she could, she ran over to the corner and lifted the title up as high as she could.

"What a moment for that young girl after everything she had went through to get there", said Selene.

"And what a match and guys we still have 8 more to go", said Overdrive.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Luna standing on the top rope with the title held high above her head.

 **Match 8: Luna vs Liz winner of the match and the new SNS Champion Luna! Match time 20 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Next time on pt 3.**

 **Chase vs Marshall.**

 **Misty vs Marsha.**

 **Brian T vs Decker.**

 **Janeiro (champion) vs Everest in a falls count anywhere match for the WNW championship.**

 **See you either today or tomorrow.**


	25. Rival's Pay Per View Pt 3

**Rival's Pay Per View Pt 3.**

"Ladies and gentlemen a wonderful moment just happened moments ago as Luna has become the first over 2 time champion, as she defeats Liz to become a now 2 time SNS champion", said Blythe.

"And because of that Liz was furious and this saturday night on superstars, we have a title match Liz is using her rematch clause for Saturday so in the main event of Saturday Night Superstars we gonna have Luna vs Liz for the SNS championship", said Selena.

"But right now we have match that has a lot of people never thought would happen under these circumstances Chase vs Marshall not as friends not as Rival's but as enemies let's take a look", said Aaron.

 **4 weeks ago.**

" _Tonight it is the Wyatt's vs Chase, Marshall and Rubble and if they win the Wyatt's are gone for good!"_

 _IT showed the most of the best moments in the match including Marshall's superkick to Suzy, and they camera went slow mo as Chase suddenly kicked Marshall in the stomach and everything went black and white as Chase dropped Marshall to the mat with a pedigree!_

" _WHAT THE HELL!" Chase rolled out of the ring before walking up the ramp and Suzy pinned Marshall!_

" _And just like that the Wyatt's win because Chase turned on his friends!"_

 **3 weeks ago.**

 _It showed Chase coming out in his new ring attire, "why did I do what I did…. It was quite simple the paw patrol was holding me back, being a member of that group made me weak and now I see the light. I no longer need to be that goody two shoes boy, since now I know that all of you are benight me!" The camera turned red as Chase tore off his paw patrol necklace, "as fair as i'm concerned this means nothing to me!" Chase threw it ground and began to stop on it, the crowd began to cheer as Marshall theme went off and picture true back to normal colors._

" _So go from one of the most respected members of the group to a Traitor", The camera went back and showed the match with the Wyatt's, "we had them beat chase!" It showed Marshall's superkick one more time, "but you", The camera showed Chase's pedigrees Marshall's again, "but you turned your back on us and on Alex!"_

" _And I don't care!" The camera went back to the two of them, "I didn't betray you or Alex I betrayed myself by being a member of that kiddy group! People have the nerve to say that you are better than me, because your finisher can come out of nowhere, that is nothing you are a clumsy, weak bitch of a boy who can hit his finisher without knowing what he is doing, you are hear because I was the one who posted our online, it was my idea and you ARE HERE BECAUSE OF ME!"_

" _WE ARE HERE BECAUSE WE WORKED OUR ASSES OFF NOT BECAUSE OF YOU! Yes the channel was your idea but it wa group effort that made it what it is today so don't you dare say that it was your fucking idea!"_

 _The camera switched and showed Gm Elijah coming out._

" _Well I think I know what we need today at Rival's we are gonna settle this it is gonna be Chase", the camera switched and showed Chase's match with Rubble, and showed him posing in front of the camera in his new ring attire. "Against Marshall", the camera began to show clips of Marshall's matches including his best superkicks. "At Rival's!"_

 _The camera brought up a picture of Marshall standing sideways as he held his fist up, and on the other side showed Chase standing sideways with his hood up and his arms crossed over his chest._

The camera cut back to the ring and the crowd began to go nuts as the song, _Phoenix By Fall Out Boys! Began to play_ followed by a mix of red, orange and yellow pyro Marshall came onto the stage, "the following match is set for one fall intruding first from Adventure Bay weighting at 117 pounds Marshall!" Marshall was wearing long red pants and red wrestling boots with his symbol on the back of the boots and one the knee of his pants. Marshall had on a sleeveless red shirt with the words, "I'm Fired up" written in black letters. Marshall had his long black hair in a ponytail, Marshall made his way down the ramp high fiving as many people as he possibly could.

"And here comes the fan favorite Marshall is here and is ready to take on his former best friend and former brother Chase, and guys can you blame him", said Selena.

"This is almost the same as Skye and Ace, a bond closer than friends that was broken when one of them wanted to end it for something more, this is gonna be an all out fight", said Blythe.

"And these are matches that are always fun to watch a rivalry like this is always a fun thing to watch", said Overdrive.

Marshall got into the ring and smiled before getting serious as Chase's theme, _Viva La Vida by coldplay,_ as Chase came onto the ramp, "and his opponent from Adventure Bay weighing at 155 pounds Chase!" Chase was wearing green shorts and black boots as well as a green sleeveless hoodie over a black and green shirt with a hexagon on it. Chase had his hood up as he made his way down the ramp.

"And know here comes Chase, the boy who said that he is no longer a member of the Paw Patrol, because they were holding him back and Chase is gonna show what he can do as takes on his former best friend Marshall", said Aaron.

Chase took off his jacket before suddenly rushing towards the ring and slide inside where he and Marshall began to exchange blows in the center of the ring, and Ref Helen said fucked it and just had the bell ring the match began.

"Chase and Marshall brawling in the center of the ring to start this matchup!" said Selena.

Marshall surprised everyone by blocking Chase's next punch and backed him up against the ropes before whipping Chase against the ropes, on the bounce back he meet Chase with a reverse elbow right too his throat knocking him down to the mat. Chase was quickly backup and Marshall was back on the assault connecting with punches, each one sent Chase dropping down to the mat and he was always quick to get back to his feet but he was always meet with more punches. Chase got back to his feet and dodges Marshall's neck punch before backing him against one of the corners and began to slam her shoulder into Marshall's chest making him grunt a bit. Chase grabbed Marshall's arma and whipped him over to the other corner and immediately followed him, Marshall placed his hands on the top rope and lifted his body up and to the outside making Chase land hard against the turnbuckles and Marshall grabbed Chase's leg before dragging him down to the mat and to the outside where their brawl continued. Marshall back Chase up against the barricade and kept raining down punches on him, and Chase flipped their positioned and he began to pound on Marshall with punches before running back into the ring. Marshall followed him and jumped onto the apron, Chase ran forward looking to knock him off, but Marshall shot his head between the second and third rope slamming his head into Chase's chest making him stumble back. Marshall took a good hold of the top rope and pulled himself up onto top of and jumped towards Chase before connecting with a springboard crossbody taking Chase down to the mat, Marshall quickly entered a full mount and began to rain down punches on Chase, he stopped at a 6 count and Chase rolled out of the ring and took a knee next to the announce table.

"Come on!" Marshall pounded on his chest as he took off his shirt and threw it into the audience, Chase looked up at Marshall before taking off his green shirt and taking a breath before going to climb back into the ring, the second Chase was back on the apron Marshall ran forward and slammed his forearm into Chase knocking him down onto the ground. Marshall ran back against the ropes and jumped through the second and first rope slamming his feet into Chase's chest sending him flying back, and crashing into the annoucetable and Marshall grabbed Chase's head and began to slam his head down on the annoucetable before pushing back into the ring. Chase rolled across the mat a bit in a daze, as Marshall got back into the ring. Marshall went for a quick pin but Chase kicked out at one, Marshall lifted Chase up to his feet when Chase slammed his knee into Marshall, Making MArshall drop down to one knee, Chase ran back against the ropes looking for another high knee, but Marshall hopped up and connected with a massive dropkick sending him falling down to the mat. Marshall went for a cover but Chase kicked out at two, Marshall lifted chase's head up and whipped him back against the ropes. Marshall went for a clothesline but Chase ducked and boucned off the ropes again before taking Marshall down for the first with a reverse elbow knocking him on his back, Chase jumped up and dropped his knee down on Marshall's throat making him let out a groan and sit up. Chase ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive boot to Marshall's face making him hold his head in hands and begin to roll towards the bottom rope. Chase followed Marshall and placed his boot on side and pushed him out of the ring, Marshall let out a groan as he used the barricade to help get back to his feet. He turned around and gasped as Chase ran forward and twisted around before slamming the side of his knee into Marshall's head taking him down again. Chase lifted Marshall up by his black hair before whipping him against the barricade making him land hard back first on the barricade. Chase ran forward and connected with another knee to Marshall's head stunning him and Chase grabbed Marshall head and ran towards the ring post before slamming him headfirst into the ring post. Marshall landed hard on the mat and held his head in his hands.

Chase smirked as he lifted Marshall back up to his feet and threw him back into the ring, Chase climbed back into the ring and went into a full mount and began to slash his elbow across Marshall's forehead, now only putting a huge amount of pain on her but slowly injuring that part of his head, he wanted Marshall to bleed. Chase stood up and ran back against the ropes before jumping up and slamming his knee against Marshall's head making him cry in pain. Chase lifted Marshall up to his feet before wrapping his arm around his head and lifted him up and slammed him down onto the mat with a suplex. Chase went for a cover but Marshall kicked out at two, Chase wrapped his arm around Marshall's neck and laid down on the mat locking him in a headlock, Marshall began to gasp as face turned a bit pink, Marshall managed to get to his knees and began to power back to his feet. Chase let go of the headlock and pushed Marshall towards the ropes, Marshall bounced off the ropes and was meet by a kick to the stomach from Chase knocking him down one knee. Chase placed his knee on Marshall's head before jumping up and bring Marshall's head slamming down on his knee making him stand up on shaky legs. Marshall backed up into a corner and Chase walked over and began to stomp down on Marshall's stomach making him fall back into the corner and sit down. Chase placed his boot on Marshall's neck and began to push down making him groan and squirm around, Chase stopped at a 4 count and moved back a bit before moving forward and lifted Marshall up and placing him on the top rope before punching him in the face knocking Marshall off the top turnbuckle and sending him crashing down to the floor.

6 minutes later (about 10 into the match) Chase was still heavily in control of the match, he currently had Marshall stuff in a corner and began to connect with massive stomps to Marshall's stomach making him grunt in pain, Chase then lifted Marshall back up and elbowed him in the face dropping him to the mat. And finally cut him open as blood began to leak down Marshall's face, it was much but enough to make Chase smile. Chase lifted Marshall's limp body and whipped him against the ropes he ran forward and went to slam his knee into Marshall but, Marshall sidestepped and grabbed Chase's head and dropped him to the mat with a neck breaker.

"And now Marshall with a chance to break", said Selena.

Marshall got up and got to his feet stumbled back into a corner and let out a small grunt before running back against the ropes and planting his foot on Chase's head making him fall back to the mat. Marshall laid on top of Chase and began to pummel him with hard punches. Marshall lifted Chase up and kicked him in the stomach before running back against the ropes and Chase ran forward and kneed him in the stomach the second he turned and put his back on the ropes. Chase wrapped his arm around Marshall and threw him into the air with a belly to belly suplex but Marshall landed on his feet and spun around connecting with a roundhouse kick to Chase making him fall to one knee. Marshall ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive kick knocking Chase on his back and Chase quickly rolled under the bottom rope. Marshall saw this and ran against the ropes before heading over to Chase and jumped over the top rope and onto Chase. Marshall collapsed to knee breathing heavily as he whipped some of the blood off of his head and took off the headband that was keeping his hair in a ponytail, he wrapped it around his head to keep the blood off his eyes. Marshall lifted Chase up when he suddenly kneed him in the stomach before putting his arms around Marshall and pushed him back until his back landed on the side of the apron. Chase punched Marshall in the face before taking off his headband and whipped him into the ring. Chase entered a full mount on Marshall and began to connect with punches opening that wound of his more and more. Chase got off of Marshall and lifted him up before pushing him against the ropes and on the bounce back he lifted him up and slammed him on the mat with a spinebuster making Marshall arch his back in pain.

Chase saw that it was time to end it and lifted Marshall up and put his head between his legs,, Marshall was on one knee and Chase hooked Marshall arms and smirked at the crowd right as he jumped up to bring Marshall down onto the mat with his finisher the pedigree and Marshall rose to his feet and flipped Chase over his back making him land on back and Marshall collapsed to the mat breathing heavily. Marshall got back to his feet first and Chase was close behind, Marshall ran back against the ropes and connected with a forearm to Chase knocking him down but he was quickly back on his feet, Marshall did the same thing before he began to back Chase up with powerful chops to his chest, he keep this up until Chase landed back first on the turnbuckles, Marshall landed a punch stunning Chase before he climbed up onto the second ropes so Chase's head was between his head. Marshall began to throw down punches right on Chase's head and stopped once he reached a 10 strikes before dropping off and running forward connecting with a knee to Chase's stomach making him bend over and Marshall dropped Chase to the mat with a leg drop to the back of his neck. Marshall rolled chase onto his back and climbed to the top turnbuckle and held his hands up before jumping off of it and connecting with a top rope elbow drop and went for a cover.

"Marshall into the cover and Chase kicks out at two", said Blythe.

Marshall walked over to an empty corner and began to slam his foot on the mat.

"And with shades of Shawn Michaels Marshall is tuning up the band looking for his superkick, the one he calls Heart and Soul!" said Selena.

Once Chase was up Marshall rushed forward looking for his superkick heart and soul an Chase caught his foot before spinning him around and kick MArshall in the stomach, he pulled Marshall head between his legs hooked his arms and brought him down face first on the mat with his finisher the Pedigree and went for a cover.

"And just like that Chase has defeated Marshall in the center of the ring!" said Aaron.

"The winner of this match Chase!" Chase held his hand up as the crowd showered him with boos, the show cut to a commercial break as Chase stood above a bleeding Marshall.

 **Match 9: Marshall vs Chase winner Chase Match time 17 minutes 56 seconds.**

"And we have reached a match of major proportions as two of the biggest and strongest superstars go at each other as Decker goes up against Brian T let's take a look at how this match came to be", said Overdrive.

 _At Next Generation!_

" _Decker into the cover for the championship", the camera switched angles and showed Brian T rushing down the ramp and rolled in before knocking Decker off of Misty and began to beat him down. "What the hell is this!"_

 _Brian T began to connect with hard punches as he dragged Decker out of the ring and sent him crashing through the barricade before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of brass knuckles and began to beat. On Decker with the brass knuckles busting him over and costing him the match._

 _4 weeks ago._

 _Brian T was shown walking down the ramp with a mic in his hands, "of the last few days I have gotten the same question over and over and over again, why did I attack Decker, why did I attack him and the answer is quite simple, over the last couple weeks I have been pushed to the side to allow superstars like him a chance when I should be in championship matchs, when I should be the one in matches as the face of this show I did what I did to remind everyone that I am the true beast of this…"._

 _The camera switched and the crowd went nuts as the one and only Paul Heyman came down to the ring._

" _Ladies and gentlemen my name is name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the current", the camera switched as Brock Lesnar's theme began to play showing only his shadow. "Reigning", Suplex on John Cena, "Defeating", Suplex to Seth Rollins, "undisputed!" F-5 to the Undertaker, "WWE Universal Champion!" F-5 to Triple H. "BROCK LESNAR!" The camera showed Paul as climbed into the ring. "And I am here to announce my new client is the Black Wolf! Decker! And my Client has a message for you my friend, he told me that next week my Client is gonna beat the hell out of you!"_

 _Next week, the camera showed Decker and Brian T in the middle of a brawl in the center of the ring as superstar from the back ran down to try and separate the two boys and the camera faded to black showing the battle scars the two got Decker with a bloody lip, and Brian T with blood running down his face._

 _The camera switched and showed Brian T sitting in a room, "tonight is the night I destroy the Black Wolf and end his hunt!"_

 _The camera switched and showed Decker and Paul Heyman, "tonight my client Decker is gonna do what he does best, destroy", the camera switched and showed Decker suplexing Zuma, then Suzan, then Riley, then Monty, then Logan as well as Cat, Samuel, and then his finisher Dakota to multiple people. "Manhandle and beat down the boy named Brian T!"_

 _The camera showed a picture of Brian T and Decker standing in a field Decker with a wolf by him and Brian T with a bull next to him._

The crowd began to cheer as the song, _Holding On by Sialiva,_ began to play as Brian T came onto the stage and bell began to ring, "the following match is set for one fall, intruding first from Junction Kentucky weighing at 290 pounds Brian T!" Brian was wearing black pants with large T's on the side and a black sleeveless shirt with the letter T on it, he had on black boots. Brian T held his hands up in the air as he made his way down the ramp.

"Brian T weighs the most in the company right now at 290 pounds and he is only 6 feet tall, he is only 2 inches taller than Decker at 5-10 but all of that weight is really and truly muscle this boy is strong an bull and it is gonna be display tonight", said Overdrive.

Brian T got into the ring and held his arms up but frowned as a loud wolf howl was heard and the crowd began to cheer as Decker made his way onto the ramp with Paul Heyman at his side, Paul held a mic up at his said. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is PAUL HEYMAN! I AM THE ADVOCATE FOR THE CURRENT!" Paul held his mic out to crowd who continued his sentence for him.

"REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR!"

"And now I am standing here to my left, weighing at 200 pounds he is the soon to be REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED TWWA CHAMPION DECKER THE HUNTER!" Decker held his hand up, he was wearing black shorts and black knee pads, he took off his shirt exposing his chest with a black tattoo of a wolf on it.

"And know Decker being brought down to the ring by Paul Heyman and guys this is gonna be fun, Decker is known for his strength and has proven that he can lift up Bryan T and connect with suplexes and his finisher Dakota", said Blythe.

Decker got into the ring and he and Bryan T we're about to face off when suddenly "Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield!"

"Oh No Oh NO NO NO NO!" said Blythe.

"And here come the pack of wolves known as the Shield and they are making their way down the aisle!" said OVerdrive.

Brian T and Decker looked at each other before turning around and looking at the Shield as they came over the barricade and slowly began to surround the ring.

"DECKER GET OUT THE RING! GET OUT OF THE RING DECKER!" Paul ordered as he slammed his hands on the apron, "GET OUT OF THE RING!"

"And Paul doing the ring thing trying to get his client out of the…. WHAT THE HELL!" Selena shouted as Decker suddenly lifted Brian T up onto his shoulder and threw him down onto the mat with his finisher Dakota making the crowd begin to boo as Decker climbed out of the ring and slowly made his way towards Paul and they began to make their way up the ramp.

"AND NOW THE SHIELD ARE ATTACKING BRIAN T!" Shouted Aaron.

The crowd erupted into loud boos as the Shield began their beatdown on Brian T kicking and punching the boy while he was down, this went on for minutes before Razor pointed at him and ordered Ace and Zane get him up. And they lifted the large boy up to his feet.

"And now like a bunch of cowards they are gonna leave their mark and drop Brian T with the triple powerbomb AND BRIAN T FIGHTING BACK!" Overdrive said as Brian T suddenly broke himself free before grabbing Razor and rushing over to the top rope and throwing him over the top rope, Brian T ran over and knocked over both Zane and Ace to the mat before lifted p off the mat by her shirt and throwing her into one of the corner and began to connect with massive punches to her chest. "HERE COMES THE BIG MAN!"

Brian T turned around and ran towards Zane dropping him to the mat with a massive clothesline, he turned around and rammed right into Razor dropping him off the apron and Brian climbed out of the ring and grabbed Razor before throwing him so hard against the steel steps that fell over. Brian slide back into the ring as Zane and Ace jumped on top of him beating on him with punches and the big guy got back to his feet and grabbed Ace with one hand and Zane with the other hand before pushing them both away and rushing over and began to stop of Zane with his massive boot. Brian was enraged because of not only did the Shield come for him but DECKER left him alone for them. Ace climbed to the top rope and leaped off looking for a knee to the side of head but Brian caught the girl in midair and slammed her down onto the mat with a massive powerslam. Brian stood up and side stepped as Razor attempted to spear him, Razor turned around and Brian T wrapped his arms around Razor and threw him across the ring with a suplex, Razor stood up and was knocked over the top rope by a massive clothline, Brian got out of the ring and grab Razor and threw him into an incoming Zane knocking them both off their feet, Ace came out of the ring and stood on the left as Zane Razor got up and began to circle him.

"And the Shield trying to get the big man now, this is truly Brian T last stand!" said Blythe,

"And Brian T doing his best to fight these kids off and his height and his size advantage to try to keep the these kids away from him", said Selena.

Brian backed up against the annoucetable and suddenly climbed up to the top and motioned for them to come over and fight. Razor suddenly grabbed a chair and slowly made his way over and Zane jumped up onto the annucetable. And began to fight and Brian T throw Zane off of him before turning and literally punching the steel chair out of Razor's hands before jumping off of the annoucetbale and putting all 290 pounds of his weight onto Razor. He turned around and connected with a double clothesline to both Zane and Ace dropping them down on the ground before he grabbed the chair that Razor had and rolled back into the ring before slamming it on the mat.

"COME ON LET'S FIGHT! YOU WANT ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES COME AND GET ME!" Brian slammed the chair down before tearing off his shirt and lifting the chair back up. Zane and Ace jumped back into the ring and the second that she did, Brian threw the chair as hard as he could and hit Ace in the face knocking her down busting her open in the process, and Brian T ran over Zane taking him down, he ran over and grabbed the chair as Razor went for another spear and Razor ducked out of the way before grabbing Ace and getting her out of the ring and Ace dropped weakly to the ground with blood running down her face and Zane took the hint as he followed Razor and too everyone's surprise everyone Razor and Zayn carried Ace towards the barricade and hopped over it and actually began to retreat.

"AND THE SHIELD IS RUNNING AWAY!" shouted Overdrive as the crowd erupted into cheers Brian T's theme began to blast across the arena.

"EVEN AFTER TAKING A DAKOTA FROM DECKER, BRIAN T FOUGHT OFF THE HOUNDS AND IS TRULY STANDING TALL!"

Brian T rolled out of the ring and grabbed a mic, "HEY SHIELD BITCHES GET YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN TO THIS RING RIGHT NOW!"

Zane looked over his shoulder, when Razor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head..

The show cut to a commercial as Brian T stood tall in the center of the ring with crowd chanting is name.

 **Match 10: Decker vs Brian T winner no one match time the match did not start.**

The camera cut back and showed Paul Heyman making the crowd boo and cheer, "um Mr. Heyman we saw seconds that your client Decker basically feed Brian T to the wolves your comment".

"My client played the game perfectly and was able to take the attention off of himself and vocus that attention on Brian T, it was survival tactic and Mr. T couldn't do it in time cause they both were thinking at that moment let me take out the other and feed them to the hounds", Paul walked out of frame and the camera went to the commentators.

"Well I do no one thing the Shield have left the arena and Ace has been taken for medical attention on her head after that huge steel chair shot that made the Shield retreat for the first time ever the Shield had to leave and that shows one thing that they were worried about Ace so they had to leave", said Blythe,

"Well switching gears now for the match between the top females in the company Misty and Marsha had the chance to sit down with both them let's take a look", said Selena.

The camera switched and showed Misty sitting in a chair alone (I conducted with interview with the creators of the oc's themselves Alpha Cat and Decker's oc Marsha) across from Selena.

"Well thank you so much for me here todo Misty and I know that you are getting ready for your match against Misty tonight and I just wanted to ask some questions", said Selena.

"It is truly good to see you again Selena", Misty said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"First question what is the biggest difference between you and Marsha?"

""The biggest difference between me and that b*** is that I'm ready for a fight anytime and against anyone."

"Next question Marsha's finisher venom can come out of nowhere how are you preparing to handle that?"

""I'm always ready and have been training just for her. I've trained with my boyfriend who is faster and stronger. So I'm not really worried".

"Next question If you become the number one contender for Cassandra's hotshot championship, are you ready for that?"

"I would be beyond happy to be #1 contender for the championship. And when I win it, I will have an open challenge for anyone who is ready for a fight."

"What is one thing that you and Marsha have in common?"

"The one thing that me and that b*** have in common is that we both want to be the best women fighter in history. We both want to be respective and to make a name for ourselves."

"Lastly anything you want Marsha to know before the match?"

" I want Marsha to know that she will never be better than me. I respect everyone here and would love to face everyone if I could. I will be you Marsha, I will be #1 contender, and I will be remembered as the greatest female wrestler ever."

The camera switched and showed Marsha in the same room as Selena.

"First question what is the biggest difference between you and Misty?"

Marsha held her head up and shrugged, "that is a good question I think the biggest difference is or skills in the ring, where she had a more quick offense while I like to take my time and focus my energy on my opponent".

"Misty is a quick wrestler and her submission can come out of nowhere what your planes for that?"

"Well… I am ready for a lot of things and that is what I am gonna say", said Marsha.

"If you win and become the number one contender what is the plan?"

"To win and become the next Hotshot champion", said Marsha.

"What is something that you and Marsha have in common?"

"We both are the best, but tonight only one of us is gonna come out as the best in this company, she had a mean strike and so do I and I plan to get and get that mean side out of her and absorb it and myself stronger than anyone".

"Any last words before you match with Misty?"

"Only a couple, I am gonna win!"

The camera went back to commentators.

"And the fight for the best female on SNS is gonna start very soon", said Blythe.

The crowd began to cheer as the song, _Lost on the Moon,_ went off and she appeared on the stage wearing a blue see through robe as blue pyro went off behind her, "the following match is set for one fall introducing first from Belize weighing at 120 pounds Misty". Misty smiled as she made her way down to the ring highing fiving any fan that wanted one and even gave a small boy a kiss on the forehead, Misty got into the ring and took off her robe revealing she was wearing blue shorts and a blue sports bra, as well as blue eyeliner and blue lipstick. Misty took a few practice jabs before running back against the ropes and held her hands up, she got serious as the lights dimmed down.

The crowd was a bit surprised as the song, " _Unravel", (tokyo ghouls theme song)_ began to play as Marsha came onto the ramp welcomed by cheers, "and her opponent from Seattle Washington weighing at 123 pounds, She is the snake demon! Marsha!" Marsha was wearing a black mask with red on the cheek as well as around the eyes, she was dressed in black pants and had red snakes running down the sides she also had a red sleeveless hoodie on over her head, the sleeveless hoodie was like the scales of a snake. Marsha suddenly broke out in a sprint and slide into the ring before getting in Misty's face but didn't hit her, she moved her head back and forth a bit before turning around and walking over to a corner and climbed to the top and robe and did her signature pose. She dropped down from the corner and slowly took off her mask as well as her head before turning towards Misty with a strange smile on her face. She placed her mask down on the outside and took off her hoodie revealing a sleeveless black shirt with bright red eyes on it.

"Misty and Marsha some say they are the top on SNS, but you can add Luna into the mix now", said Selena.

"You can say that again however let us focus on Marsha and Misty", said Blythe.

"Misty the girl with a quick paced offence her won her first match in under a minute and Marsha the girl who has only lost 1 match and that was against Dave, she disappeared for almost a month then showed up and turned her attention on Misty, Marsha uses a slower pace to wear down her opponent this is gonna be a true showdown between a wolverine and a cobra, a viper vs a coyote, a puma vs anaconda who has the edge?" said Aaron.

"I gotta give to Misty her finisher shipwreck and ocean wrapper her best submission are so deadly and currently only Luna has escaped from ocean wrapper", said Overdrive.

"I gotta go with The Demon Marsha her finisher venom and mamba's medley can come out of nowhere and can end a match in an instance and she told me earlier today that she has a new submission she has yet to bring out yet", said Selena.

The bell was rung and Misty and Marsha began to slowly began to circle each other, before locking up in the center of the ring. Misty had the slight strength advantage and began to back Marsha against the ropes before whipping her against them, on the bounce back she jumped up and connected with a dropkick. Marsha landed on the mat and she was quickly back to her feet, she looked towards Marsha and smirked. She stood up and they locked up in the center of the ring and Marsha this time had the strength advantage and backed Misty up into a corner, she stepped back and connected with a straight right punch before grabbing Misty's arm and whipped her towards the other corner, Misty landed back first and Marsha walked forward and threw a punch, Misty blocked it and began to connect with punches of her own backing Marsha out of the corner and she backed Marsha up against the ropes before running back against the ropes looking to knock Marsha over the top rope when she suddenly ran forward and connected with a clothesline dropping Misty to the mat for a second, Misty stood up and Marsha knocked her back down with another clothesline, Misty stood up and ran forward looking for a clothesline and Marsha ducked making her bounce off the ropes and on the bounceback she caught Misty in her arms and twisted around dropping her to the mat with a spinning powerslam. Marsha backed up into one of the corners and began to shake a bit before rushing forward.

"And Marsha looking for her finisher Mamba's medley and Misty rolling out of the ring", said Selena.

Marsha rolled under the bottom rope and began to walked towards Misty, Misty got up and ran forward looking for a clothesline but Marsha countered with another spinning powerslam making Misty arch her pain and grits her teeth in pain. Marsha lifted Misty back up to her feet before slamming her in the face and pushing her back into the ring, Marsha slide back into the ring and began her assault.

5 minutes later (about 7 minutes into the match) Marsha was still in control and currently had Misty laying on her back, she began to slowly stomp on her limbs, starting with her left arm and moving clockwise around Misty stomping down on each on her lips before placing her black show on Misty's throat and began to push down on her throat making Misty gag and twist around on the mat. Marsha let up at a count of 4 before jumping up and slamming her knee onto Misty's throat making her gag. Marsha lifted Misty up to her feet before lifting her up and slamming down onto the mat with a simple takedown and entered a full mount and only land 3 slow punches before getting up. Misty rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl over to the ropes, but Marsha shook her head as she walked over and slammed her foot onto Misty's back and stepping down on it. "Where are you going?" Marsha said as she jumped up and slammed her knee onto Misty's back making her groan in pain. Marsha lifted Misty up to her feet and twisted around looking for her finisher venom but Misty pushed the girl off her making her land on her back. Marsha hissed in pain as she placed her hand on her back before getting to her feet, she turned around and gasped as Misty knocked her to the ground with a clothesline, Marsha got up and Misty grabbed her arm before lifting her up and slamming her on her back with an arm takedown. Marsha stood back up and Misty flipped her again with an armdrag, Marsha stood up on shaky legs and Misty took her back down and began to beat down on her with quick right and left hands, and she kept this going even after the 7 count (rule is all mounts of any kinds must be broken at a 7 count) ref Helen pulled the girl off her and pushed her back into a corner.

"Misty mounts are allowed for 7 seconds next time I will disqualify you got it!" Helen scolded.

Misty nodded her head as moved forward as Marsha took her down and did the same thing and Helen grabbed Marsha before holding her hands up in the shape of a T stopping that match at 10 minutes and 9 seconds.

"And Ref helen has put a stop to the match", said Aaron.

Helen brought both girls up to the center of the ring, "listen up I get this is a rivalily with major situations but I will not have this break down, SO I WILL REPEAT THE RULES all attacks in the corner are for 5 seconds ONLY and all mounts of any kind, anything I deam is a mount can only go on for 7 SECONDS if this happens again I will disqualified the guilty party understand!" Helen scolded.

"And that is a ref for you all showing that they are enforcing the rules for the safety of the wrestlers as well as too make them fair", said selena.

Both girls nodded and Ref Helen called for the bell to ring again and the two girls began to trade blows in the center of the ring, Misty connected with a knee to Marsha's chest making her bend over and she ran back against the ropes before jumping up and bring Marsha down face first onto the mat with a leg drop to her neck. Misty then grabbed Marsha's arm and was beginning to look in her submission when Marsha fought out of it and got back to her feet. Misty connected with a massive headbut stunning her before she ran back against the ropes but on the bounceback Marsha jumped up and connected with a drop kick sending Misty crashing to the mat.

7 minutes later, (17 minutes into the match), the crowd was on the edge of their seats as the match was going back and forth with nether girl being able to take a clear advantage, as whenever Marsha's tried to slow the match down, Misty would speed up, however when Misty would try and speed the match up Marsha would try to keep the match slow. Misty currently had Marsha against the ropes and was connecting with hard punches before running back against the ropes behind her, she bounced off and ran forward connecting with a clothesline knocking over the top rope, Marsha landed on her feet but lost her balance before landing hard against the barricade. Misty climbed out of the ring and lifted Marsha up to her feet when Marsha pushed her away and connected with a european uppercut (basically it is an uppercut when a wrestler slamm the space between the forearm and the other arm onto the their opponent look it up) turning her around and Marsha lifted Misty up and fell backward slamming Misty back first onto the barricade with a backdrop making her let out a small cry of pain as she fell to the mat and arched her back trying to keep it off the ground. Marsha walked overed and jumped up slamming her knee onto Misty's stomach making her cough a bit. Marsha lifted the girl up and rolled her back into the ring before climbing in herself, and went for a cover but misty kicked out at two. Marsha lifted Misty up to her feet before throwing her through the second and rope, she wrapped her arm around her head and began to pull Misty through until just her feet were on the second rope and the rest of her body was being held up by Marsha. Marsha patted Misty's back before falling to the mat dropping Misty on the mat her her signature move the elevated DDT. Marsha stood up to her feet and began to shake a bit as she spun around and dropped down on her knees and began to slam her forearm on the mat.

"And now Marsha is going to that place she told me that where she get into this state she becomes filled by her demon and she allows that to take over", said Aaron.

Marsha rested on her fists as she waited for Misty to get back to her feet, Misty got up on shaky legs and Marsha jumped up looking for her finisher venom, but Misty pushed the girl away, Marsha turned around and Misty lifted her up onto her shoulders before running towards the ropes, she throw her into the air making her land neck first onto the top rope and Marsha fell to the mat gripping her throat in pain. Misty grabbed Marsha from behind and pulled her to the center of the ring, Misty lowered Marsha back and got her in position for her finisher shipwreck (inverted DDT). Marsha exploded up and jumped up before grabbing Misty's head looking for her finisher venom, but Misty again countered by pushing the girl towards the ropes, on the bounceback Misty lifted Marsha up and slammed her onto the mat with a spinebuster. Marsha arched her back in pain, and Misty entered a full mount and began to beat on the girl with right hands before stopping at a 6 count, she then pulled Marsha to the center of the ring and patted her head a couple time, Misty began to climb to the top rope and she kept patting her head.

"Oh wait a minute I see what she is thinking, Misty is looking for one of the most dangerous moves in wrestling the diving headbutt", said Blythe.

Misty held her head up and jumped off the top turnbuckle and Marsha got up to her feet and in that motion caught Misty in mid air and brought her down onto the mat with her finish venom!

"What a counter from Marsha", said Aaron.

"Into the cover…. Shoulders are down and Marsha has given Misty her first lose in TWWA", said Selena.

"The winner of this match the demon Marsha!" Marsha smirked as she climbed back to her feet and held her arm up.

"Marsha has defeated Misty and is now the number one contender for Cassandra's Hotshot championship!" said Overdrive.

The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Marsha standing over Misty with a somewhat evil smirk on her face.

 **Match 11: Marsha vs Misty winner Marsha match time 23 minutes 25 seconds.**

The show came back showing Misty backstage walking with a slight limp with her hands on her head, "damn it!"

"You okay beautiful?" Misty turned around and gave a small smile as she saw the boy she loved so much standing there.

"Hey Cat", said Misty as she walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"You okay?" Cat questioned.

"Fine just disappointed,", Misty said.

"And you should be", the couple turned and saw Cassandra standing there with her title rested on her shoulder, "what are you gonna do now Misty, looks like you are gonna have to work your way back up to get another tit…". Cassandra let out a small scream as Marsha hit her from behind and began to pound on her back with her forearms.

"Marsha stop!" Misty said, although she didn't like the girl she didn't think that anyone deserves to be hit from behind.

Marsha tore off Cassandra shirt and began to pound on her back with more force as Misty ran over and lifted the girl up but Marsha jumped up and brought her down again with another Venom before she tackled Cassandra and began her attack again until finally security came and separate Marsha from her, an Marsha simple licked her lips as a smile came across her face.

The camera went back to the ring as Janeiro had just gotten into the ring, he was wearing blue and white shorts as well as blue and white mma gloves.

"Janerio is ready for action and Janeiro is dangerous he is currently undefeated and in those two matches the total match time was only 14 seconds, and now he goes up against the wild everest who has the best chance of winning the match, she survived alone in the arctic for years and lived", said Overdrive.

The lights dimmed down as white smoke began to fill the ring, _This will be the day by Jeff Williams,_ began to play and crowd went nuts as Everest appeared on the stage wearing a white hoodie and white pants as well as white shoes covered in different color snowflakes. Everest took off her hood and shook of her hair revealing it was now dyed white and teal, Everest made her way down the ramp and climbed into the ring before standing in one of the corners.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is a falls count anywhere match for the WNW championship, intruding first the challenger from Adventure Bay weighing at 130 pounds, she is the warriors of the arctic circle Everest!" Everest held her arms up in front of her before taking off her hoodie revealing a white shirt covered in snowflakes as well as the words Ice or Snow i'm ready to go written in black. "And now the champion from Los Angeles California weighing at 200 pounds, he is the one shot master, Janeiro!" Janeiro held the title as high as he could before giving it to ref Brian who showed it to Everest.

"Falls count anywhere rules, no disqualifications no count out and pin falls can happen anywhere, in the ring on the outside in the crowd backstage anything goes", said Overdrive.

The bell rang and the match begun.

10 minutes later, it had a back and forth match between Everest and JAneiro Everest proving that she could take a punch from him. However currently the two of them weren't in the ring, they went up the ramp and backstage where their fight kept on going.

Currently Janeiro had a handful of Everest's hair and threw her head first into the wall making her let out a cry of pain, Janeiro picked his spot and planted a huge punch right onto Everest's side making her hiss in pain. Janeiro grabbed Everest and whipped over towards a group of poles and sent her crashing into them sending them scattering around. Janeiro walked over to Everest and groaned as she lifted up one of the poles and threw it him sideways knocking him down to the ground. Everest jumped on top of him and went for a cover but Janeiro powered out at two, Everest placed her hand on chin and began to think she snapped her fingers as she walked over to a box on wheels and gave it a small kick sure enough it moved pretty easily and Everest waited for Janeiro to get up and she ran forward pushing the box with all her might sending it crashing into him knocking him on his ass. Everest looked around and walked over to one of the tables they kept backstage full of snakes for everyone and picked up the glass bowl of cheese-its and took a couple of them before lifting the bowl up and ran over to Janeiro looking to slam it onto Janeiro, but he saw this coming and moved out the way sending the bowl crashing against the ground and sending Cheese-Its everywhere as well as glass. Janeiro got up and connected with a hard punch to her chest making her bend over, Janeiro grabbed Everest's head lead her back towards the table with snakes on it and slammed her head onto the table, he did this again and again until Everest was in a daze and collapsed to her knees, Janeiro picked up a water bottle and opened it up before taking a sip and pouring the ref over Everest's head and knocking her down to the mat with a knee to the face and went for a cover but she kicked out at two. Janeiro looked around and spotted just the thing he wanted a steel chair next to a door that read Samuel W. Janeiro picked up the chair and turned around, when Everest sprinted over and lifted him up before slamming him into the door busting it open startling Samuel who was doing push ups. Everest began to pound on Janeiro with punches before getting up and walked over to the mini fridge in Samuel's room and opened it up first she took out one of the trays that held up food and pulled it out dropping the plate with Samuel's food on it onto the ground.

"I wasn't done with that Everest!" Samuel said pointing to his now ruined piece of salmon and fries.

"I'll buy another one for you later!" Everest said back before lifting the tray up and slamming on Janeiro back making him his in pain, Everest did this again and again before going for the pin and Janeiro powered out at two. Everest lifted Janeiro up and slammed him backfirst into the mini fridge knocking it over making Samuel put his hands on his in surprise.

"Can you not!"

Everest smiled a bit as she lifted Janeiro up again and whipped him against the wall, she walked over and Janeiro punched her in the face before walking over to unplugging Samuel's TV 22 inch and lifting it up.

"NOT MY TV!" said Samuel.

Janeiro swung the TV towards Everest's but missed as she ducked out of the way and Janeiro slammed it into the wall. Everest ran forward and wrapped her arms around Janeiro waist and tackled him out of Samuel's room (much to his relief) and their match kept on going.

7 minutes later (about 21 minutes into the match) their brawl had come back to the ring and they were looking bad, as Everest was now bleeding from her head and so was Janeiro and he had a cut on his leg from a glass as he was hit from a glass bottle by Everest and he was currently limping. Right now Everest on her back and let out a scream as JAneiro began to beat on her with a kendo stick he had, Everest let out a small groan as she crawled across the mat and JAneiro broke the kendo stick and let the right before picking up a steel chair and rolling back inside, the second he did Everest had sprung up and ran over she jumped up and brought Janeiro down with her finisher icebreaker! (codebreaker for example)

"Everest into the cover and we have a new WNW champion!" said Selena as the crowd went wild.

"The winner of this match and the new WNW CHAMPION EVEREST!" Everest put her hands on head and smiled as ref Brian handed her the title and she collapsed to her knee holding it close to her chest.

"After a brawl Everest has just one her first championship", said Overdrive.

"And this must fell great after being taken out from action for almost a month by Janeiro when he cheated and used brass knuckles to knock her out, Everest has gotten her redemption", said Blythe.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Everest holding the title high above her head.

 **Match 12: Everest vs Janeiro winner and WNW Champion Everest Match time 22 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Matches for part 4.**

 **Cat (Champion) vs Sylvia for the United States Championship.**

 **Dave (champion) vs Mike Gravedigger for the World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Main event for WNW, Samuel (champion) vs Ryder for the TWWA Championship.**

 **Main Event for SNS, Twin Magic (Champions) vs Dragonhearted vs D &D vs Enteral God's of Life and Death vs Jay Bro's vs Cyber Strike Tables Ladders and Chairs match for the Tag Team Championships. **

**See you soon.**


	26. Rival's Pay Per View Pt 4

**This was the hardest choice we had to make, both me and Antonio had to make tough choice to move some storylines on, so if someone you likes loses do not send me a pm whining about it alright. Also I should make this clear certain words on here as wrong because of my google docs account I accidently had some of them auto corrected to wrong version, words like Sylvia are changed to Silvia sometimes to is changed to too and Zane is changed to Zayn if it is like that I just didn't see it as I wrote it. Last one I had true critic 34T rate the matches on a scale of 1 to 5 stars, 1 being bad and 5 being perfect here were the result for the first 3 chapters.**

 **Match 1: Cassandra vs Catalina winner and still Hotshot Champion Cassandra Was not rated since it wasn't described.**

 **Match 2: Azuna vs Suzan winner Suzan 2.5 out of 5 stars.**

 **Match 3: Rocky vs Brutus winner and still Light Heavyweight champion Rocky 3 out 5 stars.**

 **Match 4: Sweetie vs Amazing Red vs Aiden Larse winner and still cruiserweight champion Sweetie 3.5 out 5 stars.**

 **Match 5: The Wyatt's vs The Knightmare Brothers winner The Wyatt's 3 out 5 stars.**

 **Match 6: The Shield vs Zuma Skye and Vixen winner and still the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield 4 out of 5 stars.**

 **Match 7: Hisoka vs Knight Mason winner Knight Mason 3.75 out 5 stars.**

 **Match 8:Liz vs Luna winner and new SNS champion as well as first ever kid to win the same title twice Luna. 4.5 out 5 stars.**

 **Match 9: Chase vs Marshall winner Chase 4 out of 5 stars.**

 **Match 10: Decker vs Brian T match didn't start so it wasn't rated.**

 **Match 11: Marsha vs Misty winner Marsha 4.5 out of 5 stars**

 **Match 12: Everest vs Janeiro winner and new WNW Champion Everest 3.5 stars out 5.**

 **Rival's Pt 4.**

"This pay per view has been crazy and we have crowned two new champions, Luna has become the first ever 2 time SNS champion and Everest has picked up her first championship as she defeats Janeiro in a falls count anywhere match to become the new WNW champion, we have also seen what we thought was impossible as Brian T fought of the Shield as well as Chase defeating Marshall", said Overdrive.

"But now it is time for the match that everyone has been waiting to see Cat vs Sylvia and this match up started weeks ago during Cat's return to WNW let's go back and take a look on how this all started, all those weeks ago".

 _3 weeks ago, the Camera showed Cat making his way down to the ring after being traded to WNW for Apollo and Cassandra. It zooms in on the crowd as they chant welcome back, welcome back welcome back. It then shows, Knight, Cam, and Hisoka making their way down to the ring, it then shows the crowd going apeshit as Sylvia new them goes off and she appears at the top of the ramp before storming down and into the ring,_

" _Of all the bastards in this company I hate you the most!"_

" _What did I do to you?"_

" _When I look at you I don't see a man I see a coward afraid to hit a girl!" The camera turned red as Sylvia suddenly slapped Cat across the face as he attempted to say something. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! You make excuse after excuse, honor this pride this, you don't wanna fight a girl because you are AFRAID that you will lose a fight to a girl! I refuse to sit here and watch as you turn that title into a boys only title because you don't wanna fight a girl, I can here to fight anyone for a title, WE ALL CAME HERE TO FIGHT ANYONE FOR A CHANCE AT GETTING OUT DREAMS OF BEING A CHAMPION!"_

 _The camera turned even darker as Sylvia went ahead and kicked Cat in his nuts making the crowd go freaking insane in shock._

" _Here is what is gonna happen Cat", the camera turned back to normal as Sylvia took a seat next to Cat, "I am gonna take the US title with me and you will not be getting it back until you accept my title match, and I will be on SNS on saturday for your little goodbye to SNS and if you do not give me the match I want then me and Misty are gonna have a lot of fun", Sylvia slammed the mic down and walked out of the ring._

 _SNS!_

 _The camera showed some angles of MArsha's sudden return and attack on Cat and Misty, the camera switched and showed Sylvia making her way down to the ring with 3 sets of handcuffs and the crowd watched as she handcuffed Misty to the second rope so her back was exposed and she handcuffed Cat to the ropes as well._

" _Cat I warned you what would happen, now are you gonna give me the match?" Cat shook his head no and the camera turned red, "your choice!" The camera cut all around the ring as Sylvia began her assault on Misty with kendo sticks and a steel chair, "Cat I didn't want to do this, just say yes!" The screen showed a picture of a heart with Cat's name in the center and with each cry of pain Cat's heart would crack more and more and more until he put his head down, Sylvia lift the ring and the camera showed his eyes widening in fear as Sylvia pulled out a whip._

" _Okay! You have your match!" Sylvia turned and the screened turned back to normal colors as she walked over and kicked Cat in the nuts again and uncuffed him._

" _You'll find the title in your locker room on WNW pleasure doing business with you!" Sylvia said before running off._

 _The camera cut to the last week before Rival's and showed Sylvia in the center of the ring sitting cross legged, it showed Cat coming out and then exchanging words before the picture begin to move in slow motion and Cat slapped Sylvia._

" _You sound like a broken record, saying the same thing over and over and over again, you know what happens to those records they great thrown out of the room because they are annoying! You make the same argument every time I don't wanna fight a girl because I am scared of losing against one, you also keeps on saying something about my damn pride, but my pride has nothing to do against that, if my pride was infulves, I would have BEATEN THE HELL OUT OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PATHETIC BITCH!"_

 _The camera switched to Sylvia and showed her actually shaking a bit before she calmed herself down a bit, "You seem to think that I give a fuck about your honor when I really don't care about that at all, I have stood on the court with some of the best athletes in the fucking world, and I came out on top each and every time and this sunday at Rival's I am gonna prove that point and I am gonna win that fucking match!"_

" _Sylvia this sunday, you better believe that when I step inside of that ring, no the whole world better believe that when I step inside of that ring I am gonna beat the hell out of you!" Cat said as he slammed the mic and down and theme began to play across the arena._

" _Wait Wait Wait!" The camera suddenly turned a darker shade of color as the music slowly stopped and Sylvia motioned for him to come back, "Cat quick question how many times have you said, "well I don't know if it has what it takes when you are laying in bed with you girlfriend?! See Cat there is one big difference between me and you unlike you I will never be someone's bitch!" The camera grow black and white as Sylvia stood in front of Cat, "This sunday i'm gonna make you mine!"_

 _The camera faded to black before showing a picture of Cat standing on a mountain and to his left was a male lion and lioness both black, and Sylvia was across from him in a grassy field as she was surrounded by hyenas. Cat was glaring and Sylvia was smirking._

The promo ended and the camera went back to the commentators, "tonight is truly what this Pay Per View is meant for Rivals going at it, and those animals truly mean something in this match, Cat the lion going up against Sylvia a hyena, Cat is power, Sylvia is a girl that will not be quiet and will always be laughing and smirking", said Blythe. "I got a chance to speak to Cat today but I couldn't get a chance to speak to Silvia I couldn't find her anywhere".

 _3 hours earlier._

The camera switched and showed Cat sitting in chair in front of Blythe, "Cat…. Cat welcome to my interview um it is a bit of an honor to be sitting her with one of if not the best athlete on this roster, as well as the currently United States Champion".

"Thank you Ms. Blythe it is a wonderful things to meet you and have this interview", said Cat.

"Alright I guess I will start, Cat were you surprised when Sylvia of all people came out and called you out basically saying you were a sexist?"

"Kinda, to tell the truth, I thought it would be Skye to come out and say it first. And I'm not a sexist, I respect women and know just how strong they are. Have you meet my girlfriend?" Cat sid.

"The fact that Sylvia basically handcuffed you week ago on your last day on SNS and beat down Misty, and basically give you the choice that either a you give me a match for the US Title or I end Misty's career what was that like being in that situation?"

""I won't lie, it was...pretty scary. I have never thought that I would be in a situation like that. The only time I say someone beat misty like that was a long...long time ago. But I'm glad that my girlfriend is okay." Cat said with a shudder.

"Cat some are calling Sylvia the best on the show because of skills on a mic would you agree".

"Hmmm...no, I would make her the 3rd best on the mic. The top people I know on the mic are my inspiration for being a wrestler. John Cena and the Rock. Silvia is definitely better than me on the mic, but not the best overall." said Cat.

"Tonight for the first you are going against a girl what is your mind set going into the match".

"I...sigh...I don't know what to really say about that. You have to understand that I'm a former Ranger and had to make some serious choices. But never have I hit a woman...until tonight. And frankly, I'm a bit sick about it." said Cat.

"What do if you win, who is next for a title shot."

"If I win then next in line would definitely be Decker. It's about time we truly see who is truly the best between us. I consider my John Cena and Decker to be Brock Lesnar. So it will be a war between us, you better believe that." said Cat.

"Lastly any words for Sylvia before this must see match?"

My final word for Silvia is this. You should have never hurt Misty. There are only two people that I care for more than anything in this world. My younger brother Marshall and my girlfriend Misty. You hurt one of them, and I can never forget ANYONE who hurt my family and love one. Silvia, tonight I will make you pay and it will be either by a "Spear", "Super Kick" or "Hell's Gate." Cat said with a hard glare .

The crowd went nuts as Cat's theme new theme song blasted across the arena, " _Sky Fall A James Bond Theme Song",_ Cat came onto the stage dressed in black jeans, black jordans, black socks, a black arm band on his right arm and a black knee pad on his right knee. Cat held his arms up and an explosion of fireworks went off behind him, as he held up the United States championship. He had his long white hair in a ponytail

"And he comes our United States Championship, born and raised in the city of Belize along with his girlfriend Misty and Cat is one of the best this business has to offer, he won the United States Championship at oiur first pay per view Next Generation and since then he has made a name for himself can Cat tonight keep his title", said Overdrive.

Cat climbed into the ring and again he held up the Us title making the crowd cheer as well a causing another round of walked over to one of the corners and stood in it jumping up and down a bit as well as throwing a few light jabs.

The crowd exploded into cheers again as Sylvia theme, _Cult of personality by living color,_ began to play as she came onto the stage wearing blue pants as well as a blue shirt, she had on blue shoes as well as a blue hat on with the world, "Baddest Bitch", written in black.

"And here come the girl that caused so much drama, Sylvia she came here and defeated Danny X, and then she was in that great fatal fourway for the TWWA title, and now here she is with another shot at the title taking on Cat for the United States Championship", said Selena.

"Cat vs Sylvia a hyena vs Lion this is gonna be a good one", said Aaron.

Sylvia climbed into the ring and stood in the opposite corner from Cat, "the following match is set for one fall and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first The Challenger from Adventure Bay now residing in Miami florida weighing at 135 pounds", Sylvia turned around and climbed to the top rope holding her hands high above her head. "And now the champion weighing at 200 pounds from Belize he is the United States Champion, Cat!" Cat turned towards Sylvia and the title high above his head.

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"And the TWWA fans are overwhelming us all. They are truly defended here over 13500 chanting who they want to win", said Aaron.

"And for the tale of the tape, Cat stands at 6 feet 2 inches and Sylvia stands at 5 feet 3 inches, Cat has the height and strenght advantage, and Sylvia has the speed, the question is can Sylvia lift cat up and connected with her finisher and can Cat hit his finisher the spear before Sylvia moves out of the way?" said Blyhte.

"Do you hear that Cat?" Sylvia yelled, "they think were equal, they think that we are equal!"

Cat only nodded his head with each and every chant for his name.

The bell rung and Sylvia was a bit surprised as the larger boy ran over grabbed her by her shirt backing her up into a corner before landing a punch into her stomach making her gasp for air. Cat landed three more punches into her chest before pulling her out of the corner and connecting with a massive right hand to her jaw knocking her to the ground and Sylvia immediately rolled out of the ring making Cat fans cheer. Sylvia placed her hand on her jaw and began to move it back and forth a bit before looking back up at Cat who was motioning for her to climb back into the ring. Sylvia nodded her head as she walked over to the steel steps and climbed back into the ring. Cat rushed the girl and backed her into a corner again and began to unload on the girl with powerful right and left hands. He stopped at count of 4 and Sylvia fell down onto her butt taking in deep breaths, Cat rushed forward and slammed his knee into side of her neck making her let out a groan of pain. Cat lifted the girl back up to her feet and Sylvia took handfuls of his white hair before dropping back down to the mat, she landed on her knees and sent the Cat's forehead slamming into the top of her head. Cat stumbed back a bit, and Sylvia got back to feet and tried to rush him but Cat quickly lifted the girl up and dropped to one knee, bringing her with an atomic drop (look it up) Sylvia groaned a bit as she dropped to her knees and Cat ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive clothesline making her do a full flip before landing on stomach.

7 minutes later (about 9 into the match), Cat has been heavily in control of the match up with Sylvia only being able to get a couple jabs in on the boy. Currently Cat had the girl in the corner and was connecting with hard punch after punch to target the girls midsection now. Causing her to left out grunt after grunt, Cat dragged the girl towards him and wrapped his arms around her, he lifted her up and fell backwards throwing the girl across the ring with a belly to belly suplex causing her to land on her back. Sylvia sat up letting out a small hiss of pain, while she did that Cat ran back against the ropes and went to kick her in the face with a running kick but Sylvia ducked out of the way, and Cat kept on running and ran back against the ropes again. Cat bounced off the ropes and he was meet by a massive dropkick from Sylvia knocking him to the ground.

"And finally Sylvia has a chance to breathe as well as a chance to turn the momentum around in this match", said Selena.

Cat was quickly back to his feet and he turned around only to be meet by a clothesline from Sylvia knocking him to the mat, he was up and was meet but another clothesline. Cat got up again and threw a punch Sylvia blocked his strikes and in the same moment was quick to spin around and grab his heck and swung around bringing him down with a swinging neck breaker and went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two. Sylvia lifted the boy up so he was resting on his knees and she began to connect with knee after knee to his chest and head, she kept this going until she reached 10 knees to his chest and 10 to his head, she stopped and Cat limply fell to his hands and knees shaking his head a bit. Sylvia walked over to the boy and jumped up looking to jump on his back, but Cat rolled out of the way and swept her legs out from under her. Sylvia fell on her back and Cat got on top of her and began to connect with huge punches to Sylvia making her cover up. Cat stopped a count of 5 and stood up to his feet, and lifted Sylvia backup and whipped her back against the ropes. Sylvia bounced off and let out a small scream of pain as she dropped down to her knees holding her stomach in pain. Cat quickly wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her down with a DDT and went for a cover by Sylvia powered out at two. Cat wrapped his arm around Sylvia neck and dragged the girl closer to him so her head was resting on his side. Sylvia began to attempt to powerback to her feet but Cat was quicker and pushed her back down to the mat with one hand as well as began to tighten his hold on her.

"Sylvia needs to do something quick or else she is gonna lose consciousness", said Aaron.

Sylvia began to shake a bit as tried to pulled her head out of Cat's grip but it was working at all, Cat slowly got back down so he was laying on the mat with Sylvia throat pressed between his side and his arm. Sylvia was slowly beginning to lose consciousness and her head began to turn red as the blood started to build up. Sylvia used all her strength to push herself up and managed to get both of Cat's shoulders on the ground forcing ref Brian to began to count. This forced Cat to let go of the hold so he could kick out, and Sylvia collapsed to the ground with a gasp. As she began to take huge deep breaths, Cat walked over to Sylvia and lifted the girl back up and pushed her back a bit before jumping back and went for a superkick but Sylvia ducked out of the way and with the last of her energy she landed a roundhouse kick to the back of Cat's head knocking him down to the mat and Sylvia fell face first onto the mat and began to rest for a bit. Ref Brian saw that both kids were down and he began a ten count, if either one of them wasn't up by then, then he would be force to call the match and end it in a double count out. At a count of 8 Cat was the first one back to his feet and Ref Brian stopped his ten count, Cat walked over to Sylvia who was using the ropes to drag herself back to her feet. Cat took a handful of Sylvia shirt and lifted her back to her feet. He put her against the ropes and ran back, he bounced off another set of ropes and connected with a massive clothesline sending the girl over the top rope and onto the floor. Cat climbed out of the ring and towards Sylvia who was on her hands and knees taking deep breaths again as well as holding the small of her back. Cat lifted the smaller kid up to her feet and went for a right hand when suddenly Sylvia kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his arm whipping towards the steel steps sending him crashing into them witn enough force it caused the top part of the steps to fall off.

"And Sylvia with a massive move and she might be able to take control of this match up", said Overdrive .

5 minutes later (about 19 into the match) Sylvia was in control of the match and she was slowly losing her cool since it seemed like nothing she did could put Cat away. Currently she had him on one knee against the ropes and was connecting with kicks to his stomach and ribs. She knew Cat had a major high and strength advantage but she had away to deal with that, as long as he couldn't connect with a move, she could put him away. Sylvia backed up at a count of 4 before connecting with a kick right to his neck dropping him onto the ropes headfirst. Sylvia climbed out of the ring and onto the apron before jumping up and connecting with a leg drop sending his neck snapping off the second rope and him get back up onto his feet with a groan. Sylvia lifted herself up onto the top rope and jumped off connecting with a massive springboard clothesline dropping Cat to the mat and Sylvia then took the this time to lock in her finishing submission the anaconda vice! However Cat was quick and dragged himself to the bottom rope in order to break the hold. Sylvia let go at a count of 4 and began to slam her hands on the mat.

"Sylvia needs to calm down, or she is gonna do something to get herself disqualified!" said Selena.

Sylvia entered a full mount and began to beat on Cat with hard right and left hands, she kept on going even after the 5 count forcing Ref Brian to pull her off, "Sylvia listen for the four count calm down!" He warmed, Sylvia waved him off as she dragged Cat towards the middle of the ring and slapped him across the face while he was down. "Stay there!" Sylvia went to the outside of the ring and onto apron before jumping up on it and looking for a springboard elbow drop. Cat rolled out of the way and Sylvia shot up to her knees as pain began to shot through her arm, she looked up and grunted in pain as Cat slapped her across the face knocking her face first to the mat. Cat lifted the girl up to her feet and whipped her against the ropes, she bounced off and she was meet by a massive clothesline dropping her. Sylvia got back to her feet and was meet by another clothesline, Sylvia stood up and drew a punch but Cat blocked it before kicking her in the stomach and wrapping her arm around her head and jumped into the air with her head still wrapped around her neck and brought her down with a jumping DDT. Cat walked got up and went over to one of the corners and kneeled down and began to motion for the girl to get up. Sylvia got up on shaky legs, and Cat rushed forward looking for a spear but Sylvia dived out of the way and Cat ran into the opposite corner and between the second and third ropes and landing hard shoulder first against the steel post. Cat was stunned and Sylvia saw her chance and ran over, and rolled Cat up so his shoulders we're on the mat and her upper body was ontop of his legs (look up the school boy rollup for an example). Cat powered out at two and when the boy stood up, Sylvia lifted him up onto her shoulders and shocked the crowd as she threw Cat off her shoulders slammed her knee into Cat's throat connecting with her finisher the GTS! Cat fell back first onto the mat and Sylvia went for a cover.

"SYLVIA CONNECTS WITH HER FINISHER THE GTS!" Selena shouted.

"Sylvia shoulders are down and CAT POWERS OUT AT TWO!" Blythe said in shock.

Sylvia crawled away from Cat and put her hands on her head as she looked at the boy with shock, her eyes went wide as she saw Cat was beginning to already get back to his feet.

"Sylvia is in disbelief as Cat powered at two and is currently getting back up!" said Aaron.

Sylvia rushed back over to Cat and began to connect with punch after punch as she did whatever she could to keep the boy on the mat. However Cat powered back to his feet and took the girl down to the ground and began to connect with elbow strikes. He caught her with one of his elbows stunning her as well as cutting her open causing blood to behind to run down her forehead staining the mat. Cat stopped and pinned Sylvia who kicked out at two, and Cat sighed heavily, as he lifted Sylvia up to her feet. Sylvia pushed the boy away and went for a roundhouse kick, however Cat caught her leg and lifted her up and got her in position for a powerbomb. Sylvia began to slam her fist on top of Cat's head causing him to stumble but let go off, the girl with one last punch Cat let go of Sylvia and she dropped onto the mat before lifting him up onto her shoulders looking for her finisher one more time but Cat wiggled of her shoulders and connected with a superkick to the back of her head knocking her face first onto the mat staining it with blood. Cat when for a cover and Sylvia. barely (barely!) managed to kick out at two. Cat was a bit shocked but he quickly regained his composure and went over to one of the corners. He kneeled down and began to motion for Sylvia to get back up, and when she did Cat raced forward looking for a spear, however Sylvia saw him coming and she knew she couldn't move out of the way, so as a last ditch effort she allowed him to connect with the spear and with last of her energy she wrapped her arm around his neck and locked her hands together, she also wrapped her legs around Cat's waist locking him in a chokehold.

"And Sylvia with a smart move taking the spear full on and before she hit the ground she locked in a chokehold", said Aaron.

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO SYLVIA!" "LET GO CAT!"

"Listen to this arena, we are still half and half this crowd is going wild", said Overdrive.

Cat began to dig his heels into the ground as he began to power up to a kneeling position, Sylvia shifted her weight and brought him back down to the mat as well as began to tighten her hold more and more and more. Cat slowly began to weaker and weaker as Sylvia kept the pressure going on and on. Cat began to slowly drag himself towards the bottom rope. Sylvia could feel herself slowly moving and tightened her hands more and more.

"TAP OUT!" Sylvia screamed, "TAP THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!"

"NEVER!" Cat screamed back as he got his second wind and began to drag them towards the bottom rope, Cat let out a yell as he reached forward and barely was able to grab the bottom rope forcing a rope break.

"And Cat barely breaks the hold!" said Aaron.

Sylvia let go of the hold and simply laid on the ground holding her stomach in pain showing the result of the spear she took full on. Cat and Sylvia were both laying on the ground as the both began to use the ropes to get back to their feet. They both looked at each other before they began to trade blows against the ropes slowly moving towards the center of the ring, Cat landing straight punches and Sylvia having to jump up a bit to connect with forearm strikes. Soon Cat got the advantage and backed the girl up against the ropes, Cat grabbed her arm and whipped her against the ropes, Sylvia bounced off and caught her second wind, Sylvia jumped up caught Cat with a heel kick making him stumble back into a corner, Sylvia ran forward she jumped up and connected with a running high knee to Cat making his head snap up. Sylvia grabbed Cat's hand and whipped him against the ropes again and she ran forward connecting with another running high knee and again made his head snap up. Sylvia wrapped her arm around his head and ran forward bringing the larger boy down with bull dog and went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two, (Current match time 29 minutes)

Sylvia put her hands on her head before an idea came to her mind, she flipped Cat onto his stomach and connected with a elbow right to his jaw stunning him and she walked over to top rope and began to climb it, however Cat was quick to recover and went after her, he connected with a slap causing her to stumble a bit. Cat put his head between her legs and lifted her off the top rope and onto his shoulders and suddenly with the quickness of well cat, he climbed to the top rope with her still sitting on his shoulders. Cat climbed to the top and the crowd went nuts as he jumped backwards off the top rope and dropped Sylvia on her back with a massive top rope electric chair driver! (look up electric chair driver)

"AMAZING! CAT BRINGING DOWN Sylvia with a massive electric chair driver!" said Aaron.

"CAT INTO THE COVER, AND SYLVIA POWERED OUT AT TWO!" said Blythe in shock.

Cat looked at the girl in clear shock not expecting her to power out of that move, Cat reached back and took the rubberband that he had keeping his hair up in a ponytail and undid it before shaking out his long white hair. Cat walked over to one of the corners and kneeled down a bit waiting for Sylvia to climb back to her feet. Sylvia stood up on shaky legs using the ropes and Cat ran forward looking a spear and connected with it sending the girl crashing down to the mat in a daze.

"THERE IT IS THE SPEAR FROM CAT, INTO THE COVER SHOULDERS ARE DOWN AND SYLVIA GOT HER FOOT ON THE ROPE!" Overdrive yelled.

Ref Brian noticed the girl get her foot on the rope and stopped the count pointing at her foot, Cat sighed as he stood up and dragged the girl to the center of the ring. Cat kneeled down again and began to run his hands through his white hair and again motioned for Sylvia to get back up. Sylvia stood up again holding her stomach in pain and Cat ran forward to end the match.

"Cat again looking for that spear, AND SYLVIA CAUGHT HIM WITH A KICK ON THE JAW!" shouted Blythe.

Cat snapped up as Sylvia punt kicked him in the face when he was close enough stunning him, Sylvia lifted Cat up and connected with her finished the GTS with all she had lift, Cat fell onto the mat and Sylvia literally fell into the cover.

"Sylvia into the covers shoulders are down!... What just happened!" Selena said in shock.

Everyone was in shock for a second before the fan expoded into cheers, "ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match, AND THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION SYLVIA!"

"SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!" Blythe yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aaron said in disbelieve.

Sylvia looked up and wiped some of the blood of her forehead and looked up in almost shock as Ref Brian handed her the united states championship! Sylvia felt tears slowly begin to fall down her face as she hugged the title close to her chest. Meanwhile Cat was looking over in shock, the reason the fans went nuts was because Cat was a milisecond away from kicking out at two but he was stunned long enough that he couldn't recover in time. Sylvia stood up to her feet but got dizzy and collapsed to her knees holding the title close to chest almost shaking a bit.

"She did it! She was barely able to beat Cat!" said Overdrive.

"Barely or not we have a brand new United States Champion!" said Aaron.

"She caught him on the jaw with a kick and then lifted him up and with the last of her strength connected with one last GTS congratulation to the new United States Champion Sylvia!" said Selena.

"She finally has her dream she is now a champion!" said Blythe.

Sylvia could barely stand as she leaned against the ropes holding the title high above her head as she looked up smiling with both tears and blood running down her face.

 **Match 13: Cat vs Sylvia for the United States Championship, winner and New US Champion Sylvia match time 36 minutes 45 seconds.**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Rival's and right now we are getting ready for a match between two heavyweights Dave our current world heavyweight champion vs the challenge the leader and mystic Mike Gravedigger and guys Mike seems to have Daves number", said Aaron.

"That is right, they have fought before and Dave was in control of the match, and then Mike went on a run over powering the boy with powerful punches and strikes before submitting him in the center of the ring with some kind of rear naked choke", said Selena.

The crowd came a live as the song, _Sonic Forces OST- Theme of Infinity,_ began to play as Mike came onto the stage wearing grey pants, a grey hat, a black sleeveless shirt, and black shoes with no emotion whatsoever on his face/

"And here comes the young man who has taken the TWWA world by storm", said Blythe.

"Watching Mike compete is great, he seems to flip a switch and goes absolutely nuts and during that fury he finishes the match very quickly", said Overdrive.

Mike made his way down the ramp completely ignoring everyone that tried to get his attention and give him a high five, Mike climbed into the ring and simply held up his arm.

The crowd came alive again as the song, _Too Many Lies By Sean Jenness,_ began to play as Dave came onto the stage wearing green and black shorts as well as a green and black shirt, green and blacks knees pads and green and black had the world title strapped on his waist and pounded on his chest a bit, "LET'S GO!" Dave shouted.

"And here comes our World Heavyweight Champion Dave he won the world title against Omega in what was later January's match of the month for SNS", said Aaron.

"That was award, but can Dave get that fury he had against Omega and bring it against Mike", said Selena.

Dave came down the ramp giving out as many high fives as he possibly could, before climbing into the ring and taking the world title from around his waist and holding it up. "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! First the challenger from Cincinnati Ohio weighing at 195 pounds he is the dark student Mike Gravedigger!" Mike simply nodded his head as he got ready for battle, "and now the champion weighing at 180 pounds from Dublin Ireland he is the irish brawler Dave!"

"Dave and Mike both of them are pure strikers however pound for pound mike might be one of the best strikers we have", said Selena.

The bell rung and Mike and Dave began to circle each other as both of them looked at each other, Dave rushed first and Mike caught him with a right hand to the chin and the crowd was stunned truly stunned! Dave spun around from the force of the right hand and Mike jumped on his back and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and dropped down to the mat looking Dave in his finishing submission!

"No no no no not like this not like this!" Selena said in shock.

"Dave ran first and was caught with a right hand and now he stuck in the middle of the ring with the beastly submission!" said Blythe.

Dave held on as long as he could but there was nothing he could, he held on for 30 seconds before passing out in the center of the ring and the crowd was quiet before they went nuts!

"Jesus Christ Mike just beat the world champion in 40 seconds!" Overdrive said putting his hands on his head.

Mike stood up and looked down at Dave with a glare as he shook his hand and Ref Helen gave him the world title. "The winner of this match by submission Mike Gravedigger!" Mike held up the world title with one hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't know who or what is gonna defeat Mike Gravedigger, but we might have a world champion that may never lose!" said Aaron as they cut to commercial with a shot of Mike standing tall over Dave.

 **Match 14: Dave vs Mike for the World Heavyweight Championship, winner by submission and the new World Champion Mike, match time 40 seconds!**

After a commercial break the camera cut back to the announcers, "ladies and gentle we have seen two incredible sights Sylvia is our new United States Champion and Mike Gravedigger us our new World Heavyweight Champion submitting Dave in 40 seconds!" said Overdrive.

"And we are now at our main event Ryder vs Samuel for the TWWA Championship", said Selena.

"This match started when Ryder attacked Samuel after Samuel called him down and said that he was the number one contender because he is one of the best in the world, Ryder then attacked Samuel and showed that said that he was the best", said Blythe.

Everyone was a bit surprised as GM Naomi's theme went off and she made her way down the ramp, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome special guest ring announcer the general manager of WNW Ms. Naomi!"

Blythe was the first one up and immediately went to shake her bosses hand and offered her a seat in chair, with she waved off and pulled up another one, "kids I just wanna say that you 4 are doing a great jump at commentary", Naomi spoke putting on a headset.

"Thank you Ms. Naomi but my I ask why are you here ma'am?" Selena asked.

"Tonight is a match that could possible change the foundation of WNW as a show and I just wanna see this to the end", said Naomi.

"Alright than...", said Overdrive.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Samuel's theme, _Retaliation by CFO$,_ went off and he came onto the stage wearing blue shorts and a blue shoes as well as a black hoodie, he had the TWWA title resting on his shoulder as he made his way down to the ramp with a serious expression on his face. Even so he still took the time to give out some high fives as well autographs to his fans. He climbed into the ring and took off his hoodie before throwing it into the crowd revealing a blue shirt with the words, "Paw Patrol is here to help", written in black.

The crowd began to cheer and some of the younger kids began to boo a bit as, _Metalingus by Alter Bridge,_ began to play as Ryder came onto the ramp wearing blue pants with black stars running down the legs as well as a blue vest with black stars on the vest he also had on black gloves and each glove had one half a star on it. Ryder held his arms up and nodded his head as he made his way down the ramp, he also had black shoes on. Ryder got into the ring and took off his vest exposing his semi muscular chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is WNW main event match and it is for the TWWA Championship! Intruding first the challenger from Adventure Bay weighing at 155 pounds Ryder!" Ryder held his hands up, and put them together to show the black star. "And now the champion from Adventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds he is the TWWA champion Samuel!"

"Ryder very Samuel, friends turned Rivals, who is gonna win this battle", said Blythe.

"I believe that Ryder is gonna win this match up, he is showing a different and more extreme side to himself and I think he has the edge", Naomi spoke up.

"I gotta disagree ma'am I believe that Samuel has the edge in this match, he is the TWWA champion for a reason, and I think he has Ryder's number", said Selena.

The bell rung and Samuel and Ryder began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring, Samuel quickly transitioned into a side headlock, Ryder placed one hand on Samuel's side and one on his back. And pushed him forward towards the ropes and pushed him towards the ropes, Samuel landed back first and was meet by a dropkick from Ryder. Samuel was quick to get back up and nodded his head at Ryder, he stood up again and the boys began to circle each other again before locking up and this time Ryder was the one to transition into a headlock, Samuel pushed Ryder off him towards the ropes. Ryder bounced back and was meet by a massive shoulder tackle sending him crashing to the mat. Ryder nodded his head a bit with a smirk on his face. Ryder stood up and the boys once again locked up in the center of the ring and Samuel backed Ryder up against the ropes, he grabbed his arm and whipped him towards the opposite set of ropes, Ryder bounced off and jumped over Samuel who went for a clothesline. Ryder ran off the ropes again and ducked as Samuel went for a clothesline, he stopped his momentum and did his signature backflip kick, hitting Samuel on the top of his head sending him stumbling back towards the ropes. Ryder ran forward and connected with a heel kick sending Samuel flipping over the top rope and crashing side first into the annoucetable. Ryder ran back towards the ropes, he bounced off ran before jumping over the top rope, right as Samuel turned around Ryder twisted around in mid air and landed on top of Samuel before landing on his feet and held his hands up.

"And Ryder showing off some of his talent as he takes control of this match up", said Blythe.

Ryder lifted the slightly taller boy up and rolled him back into the ring, Ryder climbed back inside and began to connect with kicks to the stomach of Samuel making him grunt and cough, Ryder ran back against the ropes and connected with a boot to his skull dropping him to the mat. Ryder then ran against the ropes and connected with a leg drop to the mat of Samuel's neck before flipping him over and went for a cover but Samuel powered out at two. When he did Ryder was kick and wrapped his arm around his neck and locked him in a side headlock, Samuel placed his hands on Ryder arms and began to power his arm off him and began to climb back to his feet. Ryder saw this and was quick to jumped up onto samuel's back to lock in a headlock but Samuel was quicker and flipped the boy off his back and ran towards the ropes. Ryder stood up and ducked as Samuel went for a clothesline, Samuel stopped his momentum and turned around only to be meet by Ryder who connected with a massive slap to his face making him stumble back. Ryder jumped up and wrapped his arm around his neck, and brought Samuel down head first on the mat with a massive DDT and went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two.

5 minutes later, Ryder had Samuel in one of the corners and was landing hard right and left hands, Ryder walked back to the center of the ring and ran forward, he jumped up and connected with a forearm to his face making Samuel stumble out of the corner and drop to one knee, Ryder ran back against the ropes, he jumped up and thrusted his feet out kicking Samuel in the face dropping him to the ground and went for a cover. Samuel kicked out at two, and began to crawl towards the ropes, Ryder stood up and followed the boy and began to connect with kicks to his sides once he began to pull himself up to his knees. Ryder stopped at a four count and Samuel laid limply on the ropes, Ryder put his knee on the back of Samuel's neck and began to push down on it, putting more pressure on his neck since his knee was on the back of his neck and he was forcing the front of his neck onto the second rope. Ryder stopped at a two count before kicking him in the side again making him groan, Ryder took a handful of Samuel's shirt and pulled him off the second rope and throw him back on the ground. Ryder climbed of the ring and jumped up onto the top rope and jumped off slamming his elbow onto the boys stomach with a springboard elbow drop and went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two. Ryder entered a full mount and began to connect with sharp quick left punches, and went for another cover but Samuel kicked out at two. Ryder groaned as he lifted the boy up to his feet and onto his left shoulder, he ran towards the ropes and threw him up into the air and Samuel landed throat first on the top rope and he stumbled back holding his throat gagging a bit and Ryder in the meantime had un forward and jumped on the top rope and did a flip before bringing Samuel down onto the mat with a moonsault and went for a cover and Samuel was barely able to get his shoulder up at two.

"And Ryder showing off his striking and his high flying ability as he dominates the champion", said Blythe.

"That is why I love this Ryder kid, he is all in one, he has the strength, the striking, the skill and the high flying ability", siad Naomi.

Ryder lifted Samuel backup and connected with a forearm to his head and ran back against the ropes, and Samuel saw this and ran forward dropping Ryder with a clothesline, and Samuel dropped down to his knees breathing heavily.

"And now the champion has a chance to breath, and he can mow change the match up", said Overdrive.

Ryder was the first one to his feet and ran back towards the ropes and went for a running boot, but Samuel got up and grabbed him. Samuel threw Ryder into the air and connected with an elbow to the jaw knocking him down to the ground. Ryder was quick to get up and Samuel ran forward connecting with a clothesline, Ryder was about again and connected with another clothesline. Ryder was back up and went for a punch, but Samuel was quick and ducked and in the process wrapped his arms around Ryder and lifted him up bringing him down with a german suplex, however Samuel didn't let go. Instead he rolled back to his feet and lifted Ryder up again and dropped him with another german suplex before doing this one more time sending Ryder flying across the ring, Ryder landed on his back and rolled into one of the corner in a bit of a daze. Samuel ran towards Ryder and connected with a clothesline before lifting him up and setting him on the top turnbuckle, Samuel then slapped Ryder again putting him back in a daze. Samuel took some steps back and ran forward, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Ryder's head and brought him down with a massive leg scissor takedown sending him crashing backfirst onto the mat. Samuel went for a cover but Ryder powered out at two, Samuel lifted Ryder up to his feet and lifted the boy up onto his shoulder and dropped the boy to the mat with a powerslam.

5 minutes later (about 17 into the match) Samuel was still in control of the match and he currently had Ryder in one of the corners and was connecting with elbows to the boys stomach making him grunt in pain. Samuel walked towards the center of the ring and ran forward connecting with a huge knee to Ryder's chest dropping him to the mat as he held his stomach in pain. Samuel wrapped his arms around Ryder's waist and lifted him up and fell back sending him flying back with a gutwrench suplex (look it up) Samuel went for a cover and Ryder kicked out at two. Samuel then saw his chance and looked Ryder in his finishing submission the STF! (look it up)

"STF looked in the center of the ring what is Ryder gonna do here?" Selena questioned.

Ryder began to slowly drag his way towards the bottom rope and he let out a loud groan as he felt oxygen leaving his body. Samuel dug his heels into the ground and began to stop Ryder from dragging himself to the ropes. Ryder keep going as long as he could and with one last effort he reached out and was barely able to get his hand on the bottom rope to force the rope break. Samuel got back up and grabbed Ryder's leg pulling him back to the center of the ring and went to lock in the STF again but Ryder rolled onto his back and kicked Samuel away from him. Samuel ran back and Ryder grabbed his leg and dragged him to the ground before looking in his signature submission the calf crusher! (look it up if you have never scene it)

"And now Ryder has his signature submission in the match", said Aaron.

Samuel put his hands on his head in clear pain as Ryder began to pull Samuel's leg farther back making him begin to shake in pain. He reached out and began to slowly began to pull himself towards the ropes, and Ryder dug his heels into the ground and refused to let Samuel drag himself to the ropes. Samuel dug his nails in the mat and began to pull himself towards the ropes, Ryder did everything in his power to keep the boy from getting closer to the ropes and began to pull Samuel's leg back as far as he could making Samuel slam his hands onto the mat as the pain began to increase to new levels. Samuel put his head up and kept on fight as long as he could and finally after a minute stuck in the hold he reached out and grabbed the bottom rope. Ryder let go and slammed his hands on the mat, before walked over and out of the ring and onto the apron. Ryder began to motion for Samuel to get up and ready to finish the match with his finisher the rough ryder. Samuel stood up and began to limp a bit, he turned around and Ryder leap off the top rope looking for his finisher, when Samuel jumped up and wrapped his arm around Ryder's neck and brought him down with a DDT!

"What a counter from Samuel into the cover and Ryder kicks out at two!" said Selena.

Samuel put his hands on his head in disbelief, Samuel lifted Ryder up and kicked him in the stomach looking to finish things with his finisher, the double arm DDT, (samuel what was the name of your finisher again?) However Ryder fought out of it and pushed Samuel back towards the ropes and he ran forward, Samuel did the same thing and they knocked each other down with the same clothesline and laid on the ground.

"Ryder and Samuel down in the center of the ring what is gonna happen here", said Aaron.

Samuel was the first one up to his feet and lifted Ryder back up, Ryder pushed Samuel away from him and turned around doing a backflip and hit Samuel in the hit with a kick sending him flying back against the ropes. Ryder then climbed out of the ring and on the apron, Samuel saw this and was about to run against the ropes to stop him but when he did suddenly Naomi threw off her headset and while ref Brian was looking at Ryder, she spun Samuel around and grabbed his head before jumping down and sending Samuel's throat first onto the top rope!

"What the hell!" Selena yelled.

"GM NAOMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Aaron shouted.

Samuel stumbled and turned around right as Ryder jumped off the top rope and slammed his forearm into Samuel's head with his finisher the rough ryder!

"NO NO NO NOT LIKE THIS NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE NO!" Overdrive shouted as well in shock.

Ref Brian went down and counted 1,2 and 3!

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Blythe asked in disbelief, as where the fans that were in shock of what just happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match and the new TWWA Champion Ryder!" The fans erupted into boos at what they saw as Ryder was handed the TWWA champion and left the ring going to actually hug Naomi!

"What is going on, why did this just happen!" Selena questioned.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Naomi just screwed Samuel out of a championship!" Blythe said.

The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Ryder holding up the title in one hand and Naomi holding up Ryder other arm.

 **Match 15: Ryder vs Samuel winner and new TWWA Champion Ryder! Match time 23 minutes 12 seconds.**

(I will not be describing the entrances also this wont be long sorry for that)

The show came back and the final match of the night was ready to begin, chairs, ladders, and tables surrounded the ring on all sides, and going up and down the ramp. Cyber Strike Alpha and Kyra were in the ring, Dragonhearted Zoro and Zora were in the ring, Jay Bros Vulcan and Flame Jay were in the ring, The Eternal Gods of Life and Death, Omega and Scythe Falcon were in the ring, D&D Destiny and Dodger were in the ring, and The Champions Twin Magic were in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is SNS main event and it is a 6 team TLC match for the TWWA Tag Team Championships, introducing first from Los Angeles California at a combined weight of 335 pounds, the Jay Bro's", Vulcan and Flame Jay held up their arms with a smile on their face, vulcan wearing green and black pants and green and black shoes with Flame wearing orange and red pants and orange and red shoes. "Next from Tokyo Japan at a combined weight of 310 pounds Zoro and Zora the Dragonhearted!" Zora and Zoro bowed towards the crowd both of them with purple and black on as well as half of a purple dragon with green eyes on their face, Zoro with his on the left and Zora with hers on the right. "Next at a combined weight of 445 pounds the team of Kyra and Alpha Cyber Strike", Alpha stood at 6 feet 5 while Kyra stood at 4 feet 11, Alpha in all green calafloud and Kyra in white gloves, blue and white pants, a blue and white long sleeved shirt and white boots. "Next from Milwaukee Wisconsin weighting at 378 pounds, Dodger and Destiny D&D Nation!" Dodger was wearing a black shirt with a silver cross on it as well as long black pants and Destiny was wearing the same thing only the colors were different with them being a silver shirt with a black cross and silver pants. "Next from Miami Florida, the team of Omega and Scythe Falcon, The Eternal God's of Life and Death!" Omega took of his wolf mask and Scythe took off his crow mask, "and finally the champions at a combined weight of 285 pounds Twin Magic!" Emily and Elmina both in gold color gear, Emily in short shorts and a gold crop top and Elmina in gold pants and a gold shirt as well as gold boots.

"And here we go 6 teams, ready to do battle, and TLC rules state that you have to climb up the ladder and bring down the titles hanging above the ring, however we have tables we have chairs as well and this match is gonna get very very physical", said Selena.

The bell rung and all hell broke loose!

25 minutes later, the war that took place had went nuts and currently most of the competitors were down and damaged, currently in the ring Alpha had Zoro against the ropes and was connecting with hard right and left hands. Zora had recovered from a steel chair shot to the back and jumped up onto his back and began to punch him in the neck. Alpha shook the girl off him and stumbled back as Zoro began to kick him in the leg over and over and over again. Meanwhile on the outside of the ring, Emily let out a loud cry of pain as Flame Jay began to unload on the girl with a steel chair making her scream, when Elmina ran over and pushed him against the barricade and began to hit him over and over again. Vulcan got up and jumped onto a table that was set up and onto Elmina before unloading on her with powerful right hands. Flame joined the fight before looking up, and was leveled by a ladder that Emily had picked up and used as a battering ram sending it crashing into his stomach. She spun around and Vulcan with the side of Vulcan's stomach knocking him down as well. She quickly checked on her sister before sliding the ladder into the ring and gave her sister a steel chair before they slide into the ring and began to clear house with the steel chairs hitting Zoro and Zora before teaming up on Alpha getting the largest kid in the match onto his knees and started to connect with hard strikes with a chair. Emily hit one more strike and Alpha rolled out of the ring and held his back in pain, Elmina began to set up the 8 foot ladder (the titles were held about 12 feet above the ring) and she began to climb the ladder, when suddenly Kyra climbed onto the top rope and used it as a trampoline and jumped off before pushing the ladder over and sending Elimina falling throat first onto the top rope sending her crashing to the mat holding her throat. Kyra landed on her feet, and turned around barely ducking out of the way as Emily attempted to hit her with the chair, Kyra ducked out of the way and Emily hit the ropes with the chair and the force of the strike sent the chair flying off of her hands and onto the ground. Emily turned around and Kyra jumped up and wrapped her legs around her and send twisted around sending Emily flying and landed on her hands and knees with her neck on the top rope. Kyra smirked as she ran towards the ropes grabbed the second and third rope and swung around slamming her feet into Emily's face and Emily stood up in a clear daze as she walked around the ring almost dizzy and she ran right into a very upset Alpha who grabbed her with both of his hands and ran towards the ropes and lifted the girl up and threw her over the top rope and right though the table below!

"And Emily though a table, and just like that Cyber Strike is in control of the match up", said Selena.

Alpha set the ladder up and Kyra began to climb up with Alpha keeping guard over it, when Omega ran in and connected with a thunderous spear taking the big kid down and Scythe Falcon began to climb up the other side of the ladder and reached the top right as Kyra reached up to grab the titles and hit her in the stomach with a right hand to her head. And the two of them began to trade blows on top of the ladder, meanwhile below Omega was gonna start climbing the ladder when Dodger came into the ring and pushed the boy into the ladder, sending it falling over and Kyra and Scythe crashing down face first onto the mat taking them out. Omega turned around and took the other boy down and a brawl started between them that made their way to the outside of the ring. Omega pushed the boy back until he landed back first against another table set up making him groan and Omega took the time to kick him in the stomach before lifting him up and got him in postion for his new finisher the jackhammer (look up Goldburgs jackhammer for an example) Omega fell down and sent the boy crashing into the table destroying it and he stood up holding his hands up making the crowd cheer. Destiny took this time to set up the ladder in the ring and began to climb up it when Zora grabbed her by the waistband of her shorts and pulled her off the ladder. Destiny landed on her feet and threw back and elbow, but Zora caught it and whipped her against the ropes, on the bounce back she grabbed her head and sent her slamming head first into the ladder knocking it over, and sent her collapsing to the mat. Zora got out of the ring and got another ladder standing at 10 feet and slide it into the ring, she got back in and set the massive ladder up in the ring and began to climb it. When Omega got back into the ring and began to climb it as well and Zora and Omega began to trade blows at the top of the ladder, Omega grabbed Zora's head and slammed on on the top of the ladder making her stumble a bit and fall, but she was able to catch one of the top of the steps of the ladder and keep herself from falling all the way an quickly got back to the top. Omega was so close to grabbing the title as he stood on the topstep of the ladder and Zora slammed her elbow into his stomach making him bend over. Meanwhile Vulcan and Flame Jay had recovered and had gotten back into the ring before they began to push it over and Zora and Omega went falling off of the ladder and to the outside of the ring crashing into two table set up on the outside!

"And Vulcan and Flame Jay had taken out Omega and Zora and this is the time to end the match", said Selena.

Right before Vulcan and Flame could get up Emily hit them both from behind with massive chair shots knocking them both them before setting up the ladder up and Emily climbed up and grabbed the tag team gold!

"And Twin Magic has retained the tag team gold!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this, and still the TWWA Tag Team Champions Twin Magic!" Emily grabbed the titles before climbing off the ladder and giving her sister a huge hug before holding up the titles together.

"Well ladies and gentle thank you for joining us through this shows, we have seen many good match and many shocking moments and this will be the last joint pay per view between both shows thank you for watching and we will see you all first thing on wednesday for WNW good night everyone!" Blythe said with a smile as the show faded to black.

 **Match 16: 6 Kid Tag Team Match for the TWWA Tag Team Titles winners and still the tag team champions Twin Magic.**

 **Thank you all for reading and see you soon with WNW, also let us know what you think about the Rivals Pay Per View.**


	27. WNW week 8

**These were the match rating for the last 4 matches.**

 **Match 13: Sylvia vs Cat winner and new champion Sylvia match rating 4.75 out of 5**

 **Match 14: Mike Gravedigger vs Dave winner and new champion Mike match rating 4 out of 5.**

 **Match 15: Ryder vs Samuel winner and new champion Ryder match rating 4.5 out 5**

 **Match 16: Twin Magic vs Jay Bro's vs The Eternal Gods of Life and Death vs D &D vs Cyber Strike vs The Dragonhearted. Winner and still champions Twin Magic match rating 4.25 out of 5.**

 **WNW Week 8.**

 **Live From the TD Garden in Massachusetts in front of a new record of 19,500 fans!**

 **Date February 22.**

The crowd erupted into life as fireworks began to shot off from the ramp and down the stage before going off from all 4 ring posts!

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to WNW, my name is Overdrive and tonight we are live from the TD Garden in Massachusetts in front of a new record 19,500 fans, and tonight we have a huge main event match Janeiro is using his rematch clause tonight and in the main event it will be Everest vs Janeiro for the WNW championship as well as a major announcement from our general manager Naomi", said Overdrive.

"Yes at our last pay per view event Rival's Ms. Naomi stunned everyone as she grabbed Samuel's head and brought him throat first onto the top rope allowing Ryder to connect with his finisher the rough ryder, and der is now are brand new WNW Champion", said Blythe.

"I for one was alright with her choice, she helped the right person win the match", said Anthony.

The crowd erupted into loud boos as Naomi's theme went off, and she came onto the ramp and they were stunned to see Ryder by her side as well as Sweetie next to her as well, Naomi in a wonderful black dress, that showed off her wonderful body as well as long black hair that shines like no other. Sweetie was in a purple dress that showed off her wonderful curves as well as a purple high heels and her purple crown on her head as well as the cruiserweight title resting on her shoulder. And Ryder was in a white suit, and had the TWWA Title around his waist. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time, the general manager of WNW Naomi Miller, The Cruiserweight Champion Sweetie, and the New TWWA Champion Ryder!"

"And this proves that all the theories that not only Ryder but Sweetie is also involved with Ms. Naomi now", said Blythe.

Ryder got into the ring first before lowering the bottom rope for Sweetie to get in and he lowered the second rope for Naomi to climb in before getting a mic for Naomi. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to WNW!" Normally this would get cheers but this time she was meet with boos, "what…. What's wrong, I thought you all would be happy to see me, what is with all the boos? Ohhhhhhh I get it I understand it….. You want answers about last night correct?" This made the crowd cheer a bit, "well then I will gladly answer them for you, now…. Where to start cause this is quite the story I need to tell, so let me start at the beginning when I first came into charge. As I sat in my office watching all of the matches on the first episode of WNW something came to my mind, what is wrong with my show… we had the talant, we had the skill and we had star power but after SNS for some reason we lost the battle in ratings. So I went ahead and began to get the best I could, I signed Decker, Ryder, Sweetie, Skye, Samuel and many others and I thought we were good, that we were gonna dominate the ratings. But we weren't, and that is when I figured out, what was best for my business, so I brought Ryder and Sweetie to my office and I asked them both one question, are you best for this show? They both told me that they were and I held them to that I took my chance, and I hired the Shield to take out Aiden Larse and Amazing Red if Sweetie was gonna be taken out by the two of them, to go help her, and Ryder I needed to make sure that Ryder wins, Ryder is everything that someone would look for in a champion, he has the skill, the high flying ability, the power, the determination, a lot more than that fool Samuel Wong!" This made the crowd erupt into the boos. "Oh calm down….. Calm down calm down calm down….. Now don't get me wrong Samuel was a wonderful champion but he wasn't what was best for business, Ryder was truly what was best for business, he is a champion that we can follow, he is a champion with the drive determination and the skill to be the face of the company. And that is what the TWWA champion truly is, you are the face of the TWWA", said Naomi.

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_

"That is bullshit!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap_ The crowd chanted.

"Why are you all so angry, I did this for each and every last one of you, now you get to see exciting matches involving your new TWWA champion Ryder!" Heavy amount of boos, "you people just don't seem to understand anything about the business of this company, I refuse to lose in my ratings this is my show I am the queen of the WNW and this is my empire that I run, and I will do everything in my power to keep this show going strong and best for the busniss and now some words from my two new friends, Ryder and Princess Sweetie!" Naomi said with a smile as she first gave the mic to Sweetie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, My name is Sweetie and you will address me as your queen!" Sweetie spoke earning a huge amount of boos. "Boo me all you want, that still will not change that fact I am your current Cruiserweight Champion, last sunday at the rivals pay per view, I was put through a match were I proved that I am at the top of the cruiserweights as I took out not only Aiden Larse, but also Amazing Red in a triple threat match prove my legacy as the cruiserweight champion. Now did I have a little bit of help from the shield…. Yes however you need to understand that without the shield I still could have beaten the two of them", Sweetie turned towards Naomi and bowed her head a bit. "Madam I thank you for taking me into your empire".

Naomi walked over to the edge of the ring and got another mic for herself and Ryder, "Sweetie there is no need to thank me, I took you into my empire because you are everything I look for in a proud female champion, you are passionate, proud, strong, and even better high flyer than Skye, and you also have the one thing I look for skill. Even when you were faced by two opponents you still found away to win, help from the shield or not you still found someway to win the match up", said Naomi.

"I did didn't I" Sweetie said with a smirk.

"Now onto the man that everyone wants to hear from the one and only Ryder!" Naomi said making the crowd erupt into loud boos.

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"YOU SOLD OUT!" YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!" "YOU SOLD OUT!"

"Oh shut the fuck up already!" Ryder snapped making the crowd erupt into even more boos, "for all of you little bitches, who want to boo me go ahead but for now shut up and let me talk! For years I was the good boy that everyone loved and looked up too I was forced because of my parents, I was forced to hold my tongue and be humble. But now I can be the kid I wanna be, and because of that my skills went up to brand new levels and because of that Ms. Naomi saw my talent and brought me to her office and explained her plans to me, she would be at ring side and in the rare occasion that I needed help, she would help me take the title off that punk bitch of a boy Samuel and put it on someone who has the talant someone that could truly run the TWWA and win against anyone on the roster. SHE SAW THAT I WAS THE ONE, THAT COULD BEAT ANYONE HERE, and you know what… it is true because there is no one on WNW or the B Show of SNS who can defeat me now, there is no one in the company that can beat me or…", Ryder's next words stunned everyone in the arena, "my wonderful girlfriend the queen of my heart, and your cruiserweight champion SWEETIE!"

"WHAT!" Blythe shouted as her jaw dropped.

"You have got to kidding me…. Um ladies and gentlemen at home Ryder had been dating Katie for the longest of times, does this mean that Ryder left her for Sweetie!" said OVerdrive.

Ryder reached over and took Sweetie's arm before pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips! Ryder pulled away and looked at Sweetie who had a wonderful smile on her face, the crowd then went nuts as Katie's theme blasted across the arena and she came onto the stage with a look of rage on her face.

"And here comes Katie and damn she does not look happy", said Overdrive.

"I don't see why she is so mad, so Ryder left her for a better women big deal what is the problem!" said Anthony.

Katie came down the ramp dressed in soft pink pants as well as a pink shirt and white shoes, she slide into the ring and stanched the mic out of Ryder's hand before slapping him across the face making the crowd go crazy. "And when the fuck did this happen!" Katie demanded.

Ryder calmly took the mic away from Sweetie, "no hard feelings Katie, but you need to understand, that there were certain things in this world that were holding me back….. And you were one of them and i'm afraid that is the biggest injustice I can really think of", Ryder said before suddenly slamming the head of the mic onto KAtie knocking her to the ground.

"Oh come on this isn't ri…..", Blythe began. " _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta shield!"_ "Oh no not this not now!"

"And here comes the hounds of justice our current wolf pack tag team champions The Shield", said Overdrive.

From the top of the stairs in the crowd, Razor, Zane and Ace wearing a clear mask over upper face began to make a beeline down the steps and to the ring wearing there usually black gear, while this was happening Ryder helped Sweetie out of the ring and planted a kiss on her lips before offering her hand to Naomi much to the boos of the crowd. Ace was not in a good mood after having her nose broken from the steel chair shot from Brian T at Rival's jumped over the barricade and slide into the ring before she entered a full mount on top of Katie and began to beat on her with powerful right and left hands as fast as she possibly could taking out all her anger on the poor heartbroken girl and then Zane was the second one in and Razor next and the three kids began their 3 on 1 assault of Katie beating her with fist and stomping on her with boots. With Ryder, Sweetie and Naomi watching with small smirks.

"This isn't right, this isn't fair Katie has done nothing and now these punks these cowards are targeting a heartbroken girl", said Blythe.

"Oh stop overreacting this little bitch is getting what she deserves, the strong will survive and the weak will die", said Anthony.

"Come on you cannot be supp…", the crowd came alive as Brian T's theme blasted across the arena and the massive boy came rushing down the ramp knocking Ryder out of his way in the process with Amazing Red close behind him, "and here comes some backup Brian T the young man who single handedly fought off the shield and Amazing Red, the young man who was screwed out of the cruiserweight championship by The Shield last night", said Overdrive.

Razor saw this and put his hands on Zane and Ace's shoulders before hodding and the three of them got out of the ring the second Brian T slide into the ring.

'Wait a minute, wait a minute", Naomi spoke up as she took out a mic, "I just had a wonderful idea tonight we are gonna have the team of Brian T, Amazing Red and Katie take on the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions in a non title match and that match is gonna happen right now!"

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Brian T and company staring down the shield, after a 3 minute commercial break, the match had already started and Katie had Ace in one of the corners and began to connect with hard punches to her stomach and her head taking out all of her frustration on the girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to WNW and this is our opening match up we have the Shield going up against Brian T, Katie and Amazing Red and currently Katie has been dominating this match up from the opening bell!" said Blythe.

Katie grabbed Ace's arm and whipped her against the ropes, on the bounce back Katie jumped up and connected with a running clothesline dropping the girl. Katie took handfuls of Ace's hair and pulled the girl back up to her feet before whipping her into her corner, she ran over and slammed her knee into the girls stomach before tagging in Brian T.

"And here comes the big man, Brian T stands at 6 foot 4 inches and is 290 pounds", said Overdrive.

Brian T smirked as he grabbed Ace but her vest and lifted her off the ground before throwing her across the ring. Ace landed on her back and was quick to get up when she was leveled by a massive running shoulder tackle from Brian making her flip in the air before landing hard on her stomach. Zane got into the ring in an attempt to hit Brian but he saw him coming and right when Zane was in front of him, grabbed Zane by his throat and ran towards the ropes and sent the boy flipping over the top rope. Brian turned and dropped to one knee as Ace jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head stunning him a bit. Ace went to work pounding on the boy as hard as she could with punches and kicks as she did everything in her power to keep the boy from moving. Ace ran back towards the rope, she gain more momentum and ran back to Brian and connected with a huge knee to his face dropping him to his knees. Ace saw this and ran back against the ropes again looking for another running knee when Brian got up and caught the girl in his arms and putting her on his shoulder. He ran back towards the center of the ring and slammed her down with a huge powerslam and went for a cover but Razor was quick and broke it up at one. Brian dragged Ace back to his corner and tagged in Amazing Red, Amazing Red began to connect with kicks to Ace's side making her groan and grunt. Amazing Red back up to the center of the ring and ran forward looking for a clothesline but Ace connected by running at him and connecting with a dropkick dropping the boy. Ace began to drag herself back to her corner, and jumped forward tagging in the muscle of the group Razor.

"And here comes the muscle and the power of the group, Razor!" said Anthony.

Razor ran forward and connected with a clothesline dropping the boy to the ground, Razor lifted Amazing Red back to his feet and took a grip on his throat before letting out a loud yell as he slammed his paw into his cheek, dropping him to the ground. Razor flipped the boy on his side and began to slam his knee into his back over and over again making the boy cry out in pain. Razor stopped at ten strikes before pushed over onto his back, Razor then entered a full mount onto the boy and began to connect with elbows to his upper back, he stopped at a count of 6 and stood back up. Razor lifted Amazing Red back up, but Amazing Red pushed the boy away from him and began to connect with hard kicks to the back of his knee and Razor dropped down to one knee. Amazing Red reared back and went for another kick but Razor caught his leg and lifted the boy up into a powerbomb position and slammed him down with a huge powerbomb, Razor locked his hands together and took a page out of Decker's book and kept on slamming the boy down onto the mat with powerbombs before letting him go and went for a cover but Katie broke up the pin. Razor stood up and grabbed the girl by her blond hair, he threw her back towards the ropes and Katie bounced off and she was thrown into the air and meet by a massive upper cut palm strike sending her head snapping up and she fell to the mat unconscious. Razor nodded his head and Zane ran into the ring before jumping up and kicking Brian T in the face knocking him off the apron and in that moment Ace left from her position on the apron and climbed up onto the ropes, and taking a mage out of Skye's book she ran across the top rope like a tightrope walker and once she reached the other corner, she jumped off of the top rope and connected with a massive front flip splash taking the big man down.

"Oh no, oh no Brian T is down Katie's is down!" said Blythe.

Razor walked over to one of the corners and throw his arms out before letting out a massive roar and once Amazing Red was up, he ran forward and connected with a massive spear sending Zane crashing to the mat and he hooked his leg going for the cover.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and The Wolf Pack TAg Team champions pick up another win keeping there undefeated streak going!" said Overdrive.

"The winners of this match The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!" Razor stood up and caught Ace as she ran over and hugged him. Ref Brian handed them there titles back, which they gladly held together.

"Believe in the Shield!" The show went to commercial with a shot of the Shield standing tall.

 **Match 1: The Shield vs Brian T, Amazing Red and Katie winner The Shield match time 10 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Suzan Hinako vs Snowflake winner Suzan Hinako match time 8 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Aviador vs Bolt winner Aviador match time 12 minutes 34 seconds**

The camera went backstage and showed Naomi, Sweetie and Ryder in there office, the door was heard slamming open and the crowd went nuts as a very VERY pissed off Samuel came into the room.

"What the fuck!" Samuel yelled!

"Samuel calm yourself down young man….", Naomi started.

"Don't tell me to calm down, that is the reason why you screwed me at Rival's cause i'm not what is best for business, wasn't it you who put me the in first ever TWWA championship match because you said that I was very good!" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel, you aren't what is best for business", Naomi spoke up.

"Then let me prove that you are wrong I want my championship rematch tonight!" Samuel demanded.

"No, Ryder is still hurting from your match so you are just gonna have to wait for our next pay per view event in 3 weeks time Blade Dance!" said Naomi snapping her fingers and guards came into the room. "Now Samuel I want you to leave my arena right now or I will cancel your rematch clause!"

Samuel took another look at Naomi before storming out of the door slamming it behind him.

The camera went back to the announcers, "you can understands Samuels anger and frustration he was just screwed of the TWWA championship, and for what reason none", said Overdrive.

"No reason… she just explained that she did what she did because Samuel was right to the face of this company, that is why she did it, would you rather have the superstar athlete Ryder as champion or a goody two shoes Samuel as champion?" Anthony said.

"So let Ryder try and beat Samuel on his own, why screw him out of the championship if Ryder is the true superstar athlete like they say he is then prove it and beat Samuel fair and square", said Blythe.

"She just did it to GUARANTEE that things went her way that is all", said Anthony.

Meanwhile Cam was in the ring with a mic in his hand, "ladies and gentlemen if you do not know who I am let me tell you real quick, my name is Cam and I am both the best superstar on this roster but I am also an up and coming rapper who has sold almost 100.000 copies go ahead and check out my new cd, but enought of that you wanna see me beat my opponents ass as fast as I did last week give me a hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I said give me a hell yeah!"

"HELL YEAH!"

At that moment the song, (haven't decided yet), begun to play and the crowd quieted down as a boy about 6 feet tall came onto the stage wearing all red samurai armor as well as a large samurai helmet on his head, "and his opponent from Kagoshima Japan weighing at 210 pounds, The Red Samurai Saito Hiroyuki!"

"And we have another japanese wrestlers here to join the roster and the strange thing is that he came here 2 weeks ago with his manager and was signed to a contract but wasn't allowed to compete yet, and now we get to see what this boy can do now", said Overdrive.

Saito reached the bottom of the ramp, and went to the timekeepers area and began to take off his armor allowing it to fall to the ground revealing that he had on red pants as well as red sleeveless shirt showing off strong arms. Saito reached up and took off his helmet revealing long black hair and black eyes, Saito climbed inside the ring and stared daggers at Cam.

The bell was rung and Cam immediately back Saito in a corner and began to connect with hard punches to Saito jaw making his head snap back a bit. Cam grabbed Saito and pulled him out of the corner before whipping him against the ropes, Cam wanted for the boy to run back and wrapped his arms around his legs and lifted him up before slamming him on the ground and began to connect with powerful right and left hands. Cam stopped at a count of 6 before standing up and posing for the crowd making them cheer, when everyone stopped as Saito suddenly flipped up to his feet. Cam turned around and was a bit surprised at what he was see and Saito slowly began to crack his neck a couple times before holding out his hands in a fighting stance. Cam regained his composer and rushed Saito again, Saito waited for Cam to be right in front of him before slamming his palm into Cam's chest making him groan before dropping to his knees holding his stomach, Cam turned his head just in time to see Saito spin around before slamming the flat of his foot into Cam's head making his head snap to the left and he fell down onto the mat knocked out!

"Jesus christ what a kick to the side of the head from Saito!" said Overdrive.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and Saito has picked up his very first win", said Blythe.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match Saito Hiroyuki!" the crowd cheered, then stopped as Saito walked over and got the mic that Cam dropped in the ring, he walked back over and slowly took a seat on the ground and crossed his legs before putting his head on his palm looking bored.

"This…. This was truly boring….. I want another opponent now", Saito spoke before dropping the mic and stood up rolling Cam out of the ring and onto the floor before sitting in the ring again closing his eye. At that moment Atlas theme went off and he came onto the ramp.

"Um okay looks like we are getting another match up with Saito!" said Blythe

 **Match 4: Cam vs Saito winner Saito match time 40 seconds!**

2 minutes into Atlas match, it was all his offense as he took the first to Saito who almost refused to fight back and block any of the strikes that he threw. Currently Atlas had Saito against the ropes and punched him in the stomach making him bend over a bit. Atlas ran back towards the opposite of ropes when Saito exploded off the ropes and slammed his palm into the boys chest making him fall to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Atlas turned around and Saito again spun around and slammed the flat of his foot into his face knocking him and Saito flipped the boy on his back and simply placed his foot lightly on his chest for a cover!

"And Saito wins again with that devastating kick!" said Blythe.

Saito sighed as he stood up and grabbed another mic, "one more, one more!" That was all he said before putting the mic down and pushing boy out of the ring and took a seat on the ground again.

"And Saito wants another match, that will match three of them tonight", said Overdrive.

The crowd waited and cheer a little bit as Tracker's theme went off an the boy came onto the ramp looking a little nervous.

 **Match 4.25: Saito vs Atlas winner Saito match time 2 minutes 9 seconds.**

Tracker climbed into the ring and the ref called for the bell, Tracker rushed Saito who simply swept the kids legs out from underhim making him fall onto the mat headfirst. Tracker was quick to get back up and in that instance Saito again spun around and kicked Tracker on the back of his head knocking him out as well and went for a cover.

"And just like that Saito has beaten Tracker making him a great 3 wins and 0 loses in only 2 minutes and 18 seconds!" saod Anthony.

"The winner of this match Saito!" Saito went ahead and slide out of the ring and began to slowly walk up the ramp.

"That kid is gonna be dangerous one day", said Blythe.

 **Match 4.5: Saito vs Tracker winner Saito match time 9 seconds!**

After a much needed commercial break, the crowd went nuts as Sylvia's theme went off and she came onto the stage wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt as well as blue jean jacket and the US Title resting around his waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION! SYLVIA!" Sylvia smiled brightly as she unstrapped the title from around her waist and held the title up as high as she could. She was shockingly actually wearing a blue dress, with black slip on shoes.

"And a very special welcome indeed to the new United States Champion Sylvia after last night she pulled out of all the stops to defeat the favored Cat in the center of the ring!" Said Blythe.

"The match was over 30 minutes long and Sylvia never gave up she give it everything she had in order to take the win", said Overdrive.

Sylvia smirked as she climbed into the ring and the held the title up one more time with a smile on her face as she was handed a mic by a crew member.

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"LET'S GO SYLVIA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"You are way too kind to me…..", Sylvia spoke once it quieted down a bit before doing a little spin in the ring, "now what do you think of the dress?"

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"YOU LOOK LOVELY!" _Clap clap clapclapclap!_

"Thank you thank you thank you, if you couldn't tell already I don't really wear dresses at all since they are way too girly for me, however I have a couple special people in the crowd who wanted to see me look good tonight and that is my mother, my grandmother, my little sister Samantha, and my father", A spot light turned on and was put on the family sitting in the front row, "there they are, now trust me after this night I will not be wearing this dress ever again, now onto why I came out here, it should be obvious, WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE BITCHES!" This made the crowd come alive into the cheers again, "okay mom I promise that was the last curse word I promise", Sylvia said with a chuckle.

"A Rival's, I was in the match of my life, it was the hardest fight in my life, it was harder than any sports game I had every played, it was harder than anything I had been in my life and I put all of my cards on the table, I put every last bit of power I had into each and every strike, each submission hold, each and every thing I did and you know what, I honestly thought that I lost….. Really I truly did, Cat although I gave you hell for those weeks I have to honestly say that you give me a fight I will never forget. And I respect the hell out of you man and I am truly very sorry for what I did, not what I said but hitting your girlfriend over and over again was wrong of me and I kinda lost my mind a bit there. During that match he was stronger than me, faster than me, more skilled than me, and for a while there I was thinking. Do I have something to put this guy away, CAN I TRULY BEAT HIM, and you know what I did, I proved to myself and to everyone who beated on Cat that I could win. But to be honest I didn't know I won until the ref told me that I did even watching the replay I was amazed that if Cat was a second early he would have kicked out of my finisher! And he would have ended up winning the match up, HOWEVER, because of my great luck he didn't and I am the new UNITED STATES CHAMPION!" Sylvia lifted the title up one more time and then looked around with a smile on her face. "Now here is the thing that I am a bit worried a bit, like every champion who loses a title they get an automatic rematch, and I am already expecting Cat to match those rematch clause tonight! And although I am still a bit worried about it, I will say this except for tonight since I don't actually have my ring gear, I WILL GLAY GIVE THAT TITLE MATCH CAUSE DAMN IT YOU EARNED IT!"

"WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!"

"WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!"

"WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!"

"WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!"

"WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!" "WE WANT CAT!"

The crown went nutts as Paul Heyman Appeared on the top of the ramp, "ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am the current advocate for the beast incarnate Brock Les….".

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Sylvia interrupted, "I was expecting the guy I fought at Rival's not a fat fucking seal of a man like you!" The crowd went nuts when she said that, and Sylvia face palmed herself, "my bad mom, I promise from now on no more cursing".

"And by all means little girl you shouldn't be expecting us however….. I am afraid Cat isn't here in fact from what I have heard he has taken time off to get his head together, and who can blame him, he talked a big talk and in the end he was defeated 123 in the middle of that ring by the girl who caused him so much pain", Paul spoke.

"Hold up!" Sylvia spoke, "who the heck are you to say those things about Cat huh, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Young Lady my name is Paul Heyman and I am the current advocate for the beast in cornet Brock Lesnar, the best wwe superstar in the history of sports entertainment, I have been on this earth longer than you have been alive. And I have been an influence in sport entertainment, before the day you began to walk little girl", Paul spoke with a small bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, now let me introduce myself, my name is Sylvia the current united states champion, and the first female superstar to win the united states championships, nice to meet you", aid Sylvia. "Now tell me you sea cow, why are you here?"

"I am glad you asked, however I suggest that you do not call me a sea cow or any other insult…. Now onto why I am here, I am here to offical put my clients Decker;s name into the hat and have him face you at Blade Dance for that United States championship!" This made the crowd cheer a bit.

"Oh so that's why you are here Mr. Heyman however I am inclined to deny your request!" Sylvia said.

"How come, young lady, I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to take on the most must see superstar on the roster in the black wolf, the hunter over hunters, the warrior from jungles. Decker!"

"I am not interested in taking on another big name superstar!" Sylvia yelled, "let me be very freaking clear here, in this company I am not the big dog, and I am not going to give a title shot to any of these so called big names, I am giving this title shot to some of the other kids in those company who have not been given a chance to win!"

"That is very respectable, but are you sure that is the reason why you are not willing to take on my client", Paul said inching his way closer and closer to the ring. "The way I see you it, you are not ready for a match against the top superstar in TWWA….. As you have just said not even seconds ago, you said that you didn't think you could beat Cat if he kicked out of your last ditch effort to win. Last night you did the impossible, and defeated someone who was way more better than you in a match where you had no chance of winning, and during that match Cat dominated you for most of it. Now right now you are out here telling me that you do not wanna take on another big name superstar because you know that you cannot BEAT another big name superstar. After last night, you probably went back to your hotel room, got your bags packed, got your injuries looked at and went home and cried to you mother, not tears of joy but tears of remorse and guilt cause after all of your talk you were almost beaten in the center of the ring and your legacy was almost ruined, and now you see me out here with a challenge from my client and you are shaking in your boots scared that you will be once again, dominated, beat down, left bleeding, crying, and knocked out after a match against someone you cannot beat!"

"You are a dumb man", Sylvia spoke up, "you have the balls to come out here and say that I am scared to take on your client are you kidding me, did I or didn't I say weeks ago that I am not scared to take on anyone in this company because they are bigger than me, stronger than me and faster than me, I could care less about any of those things. You have the balls to say I went home and cried to my mother because my legacy was almost ruined, the legacy that I have is one of the best in the freaking world at what I do, whether it is in that ring on this mic, I am the best in the world at what I do. Did Cat beat the hell out of me last night…. Yes he did, but who is currently standing in the center of this ring with the title held up with pride?! ME!" Sylvia walked over to the ropes and looked over at Ball, "now you can go tell your monster, tell that jungle rat, you call a client that he will not be getting a title shot against me, because he doesn't deserve it, tell him that he doesn't deserve that title shot because he is nothing more than a coward who fights people that he knows he can beat!"

Paul nodded his head a bit, "well young lady, you don't need to tell me, you can tell him yourself!" Paul stood out of the way and the crowd both cheered and booed a bit as Decker came onto the ramp wearing a black shirt and black pants as well as black boots.

"And here comes what many believe might be the top superstar in WNW the kid know as Decker The Black Wolf!" SAid Anthony.

Decker made his way to the ring and slide under the bottom rope before looking Sylvia up and down. Sylvia walked forward and got right in Decker's face before holding up the United States Championship, Decker nodded his head before suddenly kicking Sylvia in the stomach and lifting her up onto his shoulders, Decker let out a yell as he spun around and threw her off his shoulders with his finisher Dakota sending the girl crashing down onto the mat! The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Decker standing over Sylvia and a small smirk on his face.

 **Match 5: Monty and Logan vs Jose and Jay winner Monty and Logan Match time 12 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Match 6: Suzan vs Tabby winner Suzan by submission match time 7 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 7: Drake vs Xeno Jones winner Xeno Jones match time 8 minutes 34 seconds.**

The show came back from commercial and Janeiro was in the ring with his usually ring attire on he had a couple bandages wrapped around waist and some around his knee. The crowd came alive as Everest came onto the stage wearing what she wore at Rival's (go back to rivals part 3 to see the ring attires)

"And here comes the new WNW champion Everest, the young girl who won her first title at the rival's pay per view defeating JAneiro in a falls count anywhere match", said Blythe.

"The only reason Everest won was because she isn't a champion WHAT THE HELL!" Anthony shouted as suddenly Zane jumped on Janeiro's back and Ace kicked him in the shin knocking him to the ground!

"It's Ace and it's Zane and they are attacking Janeiro!" said Overdrive.

Everest turned around and gasped as Razor hit her with a forearm and began to stomp on her.

"And now there going after the new WNW champion but why are they attacking Everest and Janeiro were supposed to be having a championship match!" Blythe yelled.

Everest got back to her feet and began to connect with hard punches of her own before grabbing him by the head and pushing him off of the stage ramp sending him crashing hard against the barricade. Everest then throw her title down and rushed down the ramp and slide into the ring knocking Ace off of Janeiro and then she began to connect with punches to Zane.

"And these former rivals are taking it to Ace and Zane taking down the shield!" said Overdrive.

By working together the two of them knocked Ace and Zane over the top rope forcing the shield to regroup on the outside of the ring.

"Thank you", Janeiro said.

"No problem", Everest said as the two of them stood back to back.

"Zane left, Razor right!" Ace ordered as she slowly climbed up onto the apron of the ring in front of the ramp, Zane went to the apron in front of the left side of the crowd and Razor took his spot in front of the announce table.

"The WNW champion Everest and the former champion Janeiro standing back to back and here comes the Shield!" Overdrive said.

Everest took the fight of Ace and Zane while Razor and Janeiro began exchanging blows in the center of the ring, Everest it was way to much for Everest and although she put up the best fight she could eventually she was taken down to the mat and was being double teamed.

"Hold it hold it!" Naomi called out as she came onto the ramp with Sweetie and Ryder behhind her. "Hold it Shield stop attacking JAneiro right now!"

"Thank God for our gm", said Blythe.

"And beat the hell out Everest right now!" this stunned the crowd and Razor nodded his head as he pushed Janeiro down and out of the ring before rushing over and spearing Everest who had just got up and pushed Ace and Zane off her.

"NO THIS RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Overdrive demanded.

"I don't know!" Anthony questioned.

"Get her up!" Razor ordered, Ace and Zane smirked as they grabbed either one of her arms and lifted her up onto Razor's shoulders and they slammed her down with a triple powerbomb!

"And the WNW champion is down in the center of the ring thanks to our current Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!" Said Blythe in anger.

"Now Janeiro let me explain a couple things Janeiro, you see you are someone I have kept an eye on and I am gonna make you a choice, either A you join my Empire and I will have the bell ring and you can pin Everest right now and get your title back or just say no", said Naomi.

Ace tossed Janeiro a mic with a smirk on her face, "no…".

Naomi face fell a bit, "did you just say no?"

"I refuse to allow this to happen, Everest beat me fair and square and it isn't fair to do this!" Janeiro shouted making the crowd cheer a bit.

"I see, then you leave me no choice", Naomi set her mic down and clapped her hands and Janeiro turned around right into a massive spear from Razor knocking him down. Naomi lefted her mic back up and sighed, "JAneiro I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this however, you left me with no other choice, you are not what is best for my business however there is someone who is and who belongs as the face of Wednesday Night Warriors", Naomi stepped aside and suddenly Knight Mason's theme went off.

"You have got to fucking kidding me!" Overdrive shouted.

"I don't believe it", said Anthony as Knight shook Naomi's hand and made his way down to the ring and climbed inside.

"Reg ring the bell!" Naomi ordered.

Ref Brian sighed as he called for the bell to ring and Knight lifted Everest's limp body up and dropped her with his finisher excalibur! (Olympic suplex) And went for a pin and Ref Brian counted to three making the crowd erupt into boos.

"The winner of this match and the new WNW champion Knight Mason!" The crowd booed as loud as possible to the point where the ring announcer could barely be heard. The commentators had nothing to say over what they just saw. Naomi and company made her way down to the ring and climbed inside.

The show faded to black with a shot Naomi clapping as Sweetie held up the Cruiserweight Title, Ryder wrapped his arm around Sweetie and gave her a kiss as he held up the TWWA Championship and Knight Mason held up the WNW championship.

 **Match 8: Knight Mason vs Everest for the WNW championship winner and new WNW champion Knight Mason! Match time 8 seconds.**

 **No match recaps anymore.**

 **Also let me know would you like for all the matches to at least have 1 paragraph to describe the action see you soon.**

 **Antonio head writer of WNW.**


	28. WNW Feb, Awards

**WNW February awards and top 10 list.**

 **Take places sunday February 26.**

Championship Reigns for WNW.

 **WNW Championship History.**

Janeiro became the first ever WNW champion on the first episode of wnw on january 4, since then he has defended the title twice winning against Roseletta however he lost his title at the last pay per view event Rivals on Feb 19 to Everest, his title reign has lasted a total of 47 days.

JAneiro win, loss record, 4 wins 1 loss. Note in one on one matches he is 3 and 1, in tag team matches he is 1 and 0.

Everest became the WNW champion at the Rival's pay per view event, however she lost the title on february 22 on WNW week 8, against Knight Mason her title reign lasted 4 days. Everest has won 2 matches and has lost 3 matches, note in one on one matches she is 2 and 2 in tag team matches she is 0 and 1.

Knight Mason is the current WNW champion, he became the WNW Champion on feb 22, his title reign has lasted a total of 5 days as of now. His win loss record is 4 wins and 1 loss.

 **Cruiserweight Championship history.**

Sweetie is the current WNW champion, she became WNW champion at the first pay per view event Next Generation on Jan 22, she had held the title for a grand total of 37 days, her win loss record is now 4 and 0, her 1 on 1 record is 3 and 0 and her tag team record is 1 and 0.

 **Wolf Pack Team Championship history.**

The Shield are the current Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions, they won at the first pay per viewevent Next Generation on Jan 22, they have head the title for a grand total of days, they win loss record as a team is 4 and 0.

As individuals. Zane has 0 wins and 3 loses his mutileman match win lose record is 0 wins 1 loss. Razor is 2 wins and 0 loses, and Ace has 1 win and 0 loses.

 **United States Championship History.**

Cat became the united states champion at the next generation Pay Per View Event on Jan 22, he lost his title to Sylvia on Feb 19, his title reign was 29 days, his win loss record was 2 wins 3 loses, his one on one record was 2 wins and 2 loses, his tag team record was 0 wins and 1 loss.

Sylvia is the current United States Champion winning at the Rival's event on february 19, her current title reign is 8 days, Her win loss record is 3 and 1 her one on one record is 2 wins and 1 loss and her tag team record is 1 win and 0 loses.

 **TWWA Championship History.**

Samuel became the TWWA champion at the Next Generation Pay Per view on jan 22, he lost the title at the Rival's pay per view event on february 19, his title reign was 29 days. His win lose record is 3 wins 2 loses, his one on one record is 3 wins and 1 loss, his tag team record is 0 wins and 1 loss.

Ryder became the new TWWA champion at the Rival's pay per view event on Feb 19, title reign was 8 days, his win loss record is 2 wins and 2 loses, his one on one record is 1 and 1, his mutileman match win loss record is 0 wins and 1 loss, and his tag team record is 1 win and 0 loses.

 **Top 5 current champions for WNW.**

5.) Knight Mason.

4.) Sweetie

3.) The Shield.

2.) Ryder.

1.) Sylvia.

 **Top 10 (Not Current Champions) WNW superstars.**

10.) Zuma.

9.) Everest.

8.) Decker

7.) Suzan Hinako.

6.) Amazing Red.

5.) Skye.

4.) Janeiro.

3.) Brian T.

2.) Cat.

1.) Samuel.

 **WNW Awards.**

 **Best Moment of WNW for february.**

Choices are.

Sylvia wins the United States Title.

Skye defeats Zane.

Brian T fends off the shield.

Winner Brian T fends off the shield!

 **Shocking moment of the month.**

Naomi held Ryder wins.

Knight Mason is the new WNW Champion.

Naomi formed the Empire.

Winner Naomi helps Ryder win the TWWA Title.

 **Match of the month.**

Hisoka vs Knight Mason (first match)

Sylvia vs Cat for the US TItle.

Samuel vs Ryder for the TWWA Title.

Winner Sylvia vs Cat.

 **Thank you all and see you after SNS week 8 for SNS awards, title history, and moments**


	29. NSTD Division

**TWWA NEWBIE DIVISION.**

 **Alright we are at that time where once again I am asking for OC's to join the twwa company. However we are also making a brand new sub show we're this new competitors as well as some from the main roster will be competing until they are called up to the main roster.**

 **There are 4 titles that these competitors can compete for the NSTD Championship, The NSTD Tag Team Championships, and the Rampage Championship, and Starlight Championship.**

 **I already have some superstars in this division as well.**

 **Riggs (owned by Sharpdragonklaw)**

 **Copper, Blake, Ruin, (owned by Zuma Lover)**

 **Madam Mask, Gatorita, (owned by mattwurm99)**

 **Jessica Hughes (owned by Mywinx14)**

 **Sakura (owned by Deckerthehunter)**

 **Elias and Angel, (owned by Elias Vincett)**

 **I will let you know what Oc,s from the main division who will be moved down to this division.**

 **Lastly if you want an oc in this company all I need is the following.**

 **Height.**

 **Weight.**

 **Age (must be under 18)**

 **Theme song.**

 **Where they are from.**

 **Finishing Move.**

 **A brief description of what they look like, and personality.**

 **If you have an account you can pm this information to me. If you do not leave it in the reviews.**

 **The Next chapter of sns will be out either tonight or tomorrow.**

 **See you soon**


	30. SNS week 8

**SNS Week 8.**

 **Live from the Oracle Arena in Oakland California in front of almost 19,500 fans.**

 **Date February 25.**

 **Now as for the NSTD if your oc who was originally on the main roster was moved to the NSTD division do not take it as a demotion more of a better way to compete.**

 **Also Trade News (well not really a trade more of a buyout of a contract,) Cam has been bought out of his contract by GM Elijah and has been resigned to SNS for a contract worth 150,000! and is now on SNS, other trades are Atlas, and Bolt have been traded to SNS for (who has yet to debut) ,Carlos and Mandy (who have been moved down to the NSTD Division)**

 **(Also I am gonna ask the same question as my co writer for WNW do you want all the SNS matches on the card to be described?)**

The crowd came alive as blue fireworks began to shoot off from the stage as well as blue pyro, "it is beautiful here in sunny california and welcome to Saturday Night Superstars! My name is Selena and I am being joined by as always the wonderful Aaron and egotistic Margaret and tonight we have a must see main event!"

"That is right Selena tonight we have the rematch of the century, Luna and Liz are gonna take on each other one more time for the SNS championship, will the newly crowned champion Luna keep her title or will Liz become a two time SNS champion we find out later tonight", said Aaron.

"Also our general manager Elijah has confirmed our main event for our pay per view Genocide in 4 weeks time. Dave has called in his rematch clause for The World Heavyweight title so we will have Mike Gravedigger vs Dave for the World Title in 4 weeks time, but that isn't all Mike is in action tonight as he takes on Rubble", said Margaret.

The crowd cheered a bit as the lights turned off and Suzy appeared on the titantron with a lantern in her hands, "Ohhhhhhhhh Oakland….. were here!" Suzy blew out the fire, and her theme began to play across the arena and she came onto the stage, with Maurice to her left and Bruce to her right.

"And here comes the little terror known as Suzy Wyatt, and she has been going crazy as of late her latest target Silvex and Shadex the Knightmare Brothers", said Selena.

"That little girl is as crazy as they come", said Aaron.

"She may be crazy but she is a force to be reckoned with and that is something I love", said Margaret.

Bruce got into the ring first and set a rocking horse in the center in the ring, Maurice climbed in next and placed a very happy Suzy on top of it before getting her a mic and standing next to her with Bruce to her left.

Suzy kicked her feet and got her rocking horse in motion with a smile on her face, "last sunday, I was a very very very very good girl wasn't I. Since last sunday I did what my mommy wanted me to do and I took out those naughty boys that had the nerve to make up lies and say that they were demons, monster, and people of nightmares, and mommy didn't like that…. See mommy hates when people lie, she hates liars and she will do whatever she can to make sure that any naughty liars will be punished, and if that punishment could be any number of things, she could take your toys away from you, she could give you a spanking, she could put you timeout or she could make sure you never see your loved ones again, she could make it so you never walk again, she could make sure that you never see the light of day again. My mommy is powerful and she is so strong that I wanna be just like her when I grow up, and she said I could as long as I do everything she says. So when those naughty boys said that they were nightmares, mommy wasn't very happy, so she told me, punish those boys in my place, and so I did last sunday I defeated them in the center of the ring and showed the world that anyone who lies will be punished".

"Do you really think this is over…..", the crowd went nuts as half of the arena lights turned bright white and the other half dark red.

"Oh yeah!" Suzy giggled as she stood up from her rocking chair, "more fun, more fun, more fun, more fun! I was hoping you would come back, but I didn't think it would be so soon, but that is wonderful, that means I can put you through anymore punishment".

A combination of Silvex and Shadex voices began to speak as a faint heartbeat was heard, "fun….. Punishment….. Those words mean nothing to us, no they mean nothing to two boys who have lived, fought, and conquered the nightmares of space and time, nightmares mean nothing to two boys who are the kings of the nightmares". The heartbeat got faster and faster as the titantron began to turn on and off showing images of Silvex and Shadex. "We are monsters, we are demons, we are everything that you and your foolish mother fear! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE GIRL IN A WORLD WHERE SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN!"

"Quiet!" Suzy suddenly snapped causing the lights the snap off so a single spotlight was shining on her. "Shut your mouths, mother fears nothing, mother fears no one, nothing NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING, Mother is stronger than both of you, you are liars, YOU ARE NOT MONSTERS, YOU ARE NOT DEMONS, YOU DO NOT

RULE THE NIGHTMARES, THAT IS WHERE MOTHER RULES, NOT YOU, NOT YOU, IT IS HER WORLD, THIS IS HER WORLD!"

"A world that we allow her to live in!" The lights suddenly flashed bright red and bright white before turning out, and slowing the a different and slower version of the Knightmare Brother's theme song began to play across the arena and on the titantron, they appeared Silvex in all white and Shadex in all red, they held they arms out and pointed towards Suzy. "In four weeks at GENOCIDE, we are gonna transform and we are gonna show you why we are stronger, IN FOUR WEEKS, THE DEMON KINGS OF THE KNIGHTMARES WILL-BE-HERE!"

Suzy suddenly jumped as white and red pyro exploded from the stage, running down the ramp and then exploding from all four steel posts. The lights turned off and when they came back on the crowd went nuts as Silvex and Shadex where in the ring armed with steel chairs, and mics, "However we are gonna kick you asses now!"

"AND HERE WE GO SILVEX AND SHADEX ARE CLEARING HOUSE!" Selena shouted as, Silvex slammed the edge of chair into Bruce's stomach and Shadex did the same thing as he did only with Maurice. The brothers then went to work slamming the steel chairs onto the larger boys back dropping the boys to the hands and knees, Silvex then pushed Bruce out of the ring and Shadex pushed Maurice out of the ring. The brothers then proceed to throw their steel chairs down onto the larger boys before turning the attention towards a surprised Suzy. She attempted to get out of the ring but Shadex was quicker and grabbed the girl by the back of her overalls and whipped her against the ropes. Silvex smirked as he got into position and on the bounceback Shadex lifted the girl up and fell backwards right as Silvex jumped up and grabbed Suzy's head and brought her down head first onto his knees with their tag team finisher Knightmare Fuel (see Revival Shatter Machine for an example)

"And Knightmare brothers have finally taken down the ringleader of the wyatt family Suzy is down and out for the first time!" Said Aaron.

The crowd went crazy as the lights turned off, and they came back on the Knightmare brothers theme was playing and they were on the stage with smirks on their faces. The camera went to commercial with a shot of an enraged Bruce cradling a limp Suzy in his arms.

After the break Bolt was already in the ring waiting to show the people of SNS what he could after he was traded there. The crowd erupted into cheers as Cam's theme began to play across the arena, "and Bolt's opponent from Adventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds Cam!"

"Ladies and gentlemen it is a real treat to have these two superstars on our show know after they had been recently been traded here, however Cam was not traded no GM Elijah show the potential in the young boy and bought out his original contract and signed him to a new one worth almost 125000 dollars", said Selena.

"I don't know what are general manager was thinking on WNW cam was defeated in under 20 seconds, can anyone please show me this so call potential that this little boy has, I just don't see it", said Margaret.

Cam climbed into the ring and motioned for a mic, however Bolt wasn't gonna wait instead he rushed forward and hit Cam from behind dropping him to the mat and Ref Helen called for the bell to ring. Cam was quick back to recover and got back to his feet, and caught Bolt with a quick jab stunning him for a second and the boys began to trade blows until Bolt pushed the african american boy against the ropes and ran forward connecting with a massive dropkick knocking him to the ground. Bolt stood up and proceeded to connect with stomps to Cam's arms and legs, before running back against the ropes and jumping up slamming his knee his stomach making Cam let out a groan of pain as he rolled on his side gripping his stomach in pain. Bolt took advantage of this and put his hands on the boys side and began to connect with sharp hard knee strikes to his back making him groan in pain. Bolt stopped at a total of 10 knee strikes, Bolt pushed the boy onto his back and went for a cover but Cam kicked out at two.

6 minutes later into the match Bolt was still heavily in control of the match and he current had Cam against the ropes connecting with knee after knee to his stomach before walking back to the center of the ring and ran forward looking for a running clothesline, but Cam was quicker and bent down and the second Bolt touched him, he lifted him up and sent him flying over the top rope and crashing to the floor below, Bolt let out a small groan, as he shook his head a couple times to recover, Cam got out of the ring and walked over to the boy on the ground and lifted him back to his feet. Cam grabbed the back of his head and ran towards the barricade slamming him side first into the barricade. Cam then backed up before rushing forward and slamming his knee into the boys stomach making him bend over, Cam then grabbed his head again and lead him over to the arpon and slammed him head onto it before rolling him back into the ring. Bolt had partly recovered and was back to his feet, he stumbled towards Cam looking to punch him while he was still climbing into the ring. Cam saw him coming and connected with a punch of his own making him fall back to the center of the ring. Cam got back into the ring and rushed forward connecting with a reverse elbow dropping the boy to the ground. Bolt stood up and Cam lifted him up and dropped him a body slam. Cam then waited for the boy to stand back up and he held both his middle fingers up before kicking him in the stomach and then brought him down with his finisher Game Over (if you forgot look up the stone cold stunner) And went for the cover.

"Cam into the cover, shoulders are down and Cam has picked up his first victory on SNS", said Selena.

"The winner of this match, Cam!" Cam stood up to his feet and held his arms up with pride, he walked over to the corner of the ring and asked for a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you just saw what happened right, you guys saw me open up a can of whoop ass on this little bitch who had the nerve to interrupt me, and if you liked what you saw give me a hell yeah!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then you better get used to it because Cam is here to stay and SNS now belongs to C-A-M!" Cam dropped his mic and his theme went off as he left the ring holding up his arms as he went.

 **Match 1: Cam vs Bolt winner Cam Match time 8 minutes 54 seconds.**

 **Match 2: Siren vs Sabrina winner Siren match time 9 minutes 10 seconds.**

 **Match 3: Cali vs Rubble winner Cali match time 10 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

The cameras cut backstage into Luna's locker room showing the current SNS champion sitting there taking deep breaths when someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" Luna called out, the crowd began to cheer as the one and only Misty came into the room.

'Luna hows it feel to have your personal locker room back?" Misty asked as she took a seat next to one of her best friends.

"It is good to have some privacy again", said Luna.

"Well first of all congratulation on becoming the first every 2 time SNS champion, and I just came to wish you luck tonight in your match tonight", said Misty.

"Thank you Misty I know it isn't gonna be an easy match up this time around, Liz is literally out for my blood right now since I beat her, and although I know I can beat her, I guess I am just a bit worried that I might lose tonight", said Luna.

"Anyone would be worried lose, however I think that you might have the edge tonight especially if Liz isn't in her right mindset she might do something to get herself disqualified and if that happened then you win", said Misty.

"I hope your right", Luna said.

"See you soon I have a match tonight", Misty said giving her friend a hug before leaving and heading to the ring for her match.

* * *

The camera went back to the ring with Kyra already in the ring waiting for her opponent to get down to the ring. The crowd went nuts as Misty theme began to play across the arena and she appeared on the top of the stage, wearing blue shorts, a blue shirt and a blue shoes. "And her opponent from Belize Misty!"

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back and we are in for a good treat we have Kyra one half of the tag team cyber strike getting ready to take on Misty and joining us at commentary is her tag team partner and best friend Alpha, welcome to the show Alpha", Selena introduced.

"Great to be here guys I have always wanted to be on commentary and now I get the chance to be here and have some fun", Alpha said he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the world Cyber Strike written in white.

"Alpha last sunday, you and 5 other teams fought for the tag team title in our first ever TLC match what was that like and what was your game plan in that match?" Aaron asked.

"Well the game plan that we had were basically trying to take out as many of them as possible, keep moving and fighting as hard as we possible could and do what we could to get to the top of the ladder and win the freaking match, being in a match of that size is very hard cause you never know where someone can come from and attack you!" Alpha said.

"Well last night you and that little brat Kyra entered the loser club, along with Misty so I guess you can call this a battle of the losers!" Margaret said with a smirk.

"Look I don't like you, and I don't like it when someone makes fun of me or my tag team partner so please shut the hell up before I beat the hell out of you!" Alpha snapped.

"Try it, and take the 60 day suspension that comes with putting your hands on a announcer!" Margaret challenged.

"Moving on…", Selena spoke up, "Alpha I gotta say I love the dynamic between your team, you are the raw power while Kyra is the highflyer and it isn't very surprising to see you pick up Kyra and throw her into your opponents putting more power onto moves", said Selena.

"Thank you, that dynamic of ours is one of strong suits and it is very fun to do, however don't you dare think that Kyra isn't a threat because even without she is truly a force!" Alpha said.

"And here comes Misty, the girl who many believe is the top superstar on SNS", said Aaron.

"Yeah until Marsha defeated her in the center of the ring and is now the number one contender for the Hotshot Championship!" said Margaret.

Misty climbed into the ring and took off her shirt causing some of the teen boys to let out some wolf whistle as the site of her, Misty's blue shorts hugged her legs and ass making them look perfect and the sight of her sports bra caused some teen boys in the audience to a droll a bit at the site of Misty's C-Cup breasts. Misty walked over to Kyra and shook her hand.

"Let's give these people a great match", said Misty.

"Let's!" Kyra said with a nod of her head.

"And here we go Misty vs Kyra, Misty has only lost 1 one on one match, and Kyra has yet to compete in a one on one match this should be a good one!" Said Aaron.

The bell rung and Misty's smile disappeared into a serious expression and she was quick to strike, she raced forward and grabbed her arms around Kyra's waist and lifted the smaller girl up and threw her into the air with a belly to belly suplex. However Kyra landed on her feet, and when Misty turned around Kyra slapped her across the face stunning her, before she ran back against the ropes she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Misty's neck and spun around before letting go, sending the girl flying throat first on the top rope. Misty turned around holding her throat a bit, right as Kyra ran forward and jumped up before thrusting her legs out and kicking Misty on her upper body sending her flying over the top rope, Misty landed on her feet but she stumbled and fell back first onto the barricade. Kyra ran back against the ropes and Misty saw this coming, she put her arms over her head bracing for the impact. But it never came, she looked up and the crowd was cheering like crazy as Kyra did a backflip off the second rope and landed on her feet before falling onto her side putting resting her head on her hand and making a yawning moton with her other hand. Misty only nodded her head as she slide back into the ring, Who got back and threw a punch, and Kyra dodged it, Misty went into a mini frenzy as she threw punch after punch towards Kyra even spinning around looking for a spinning punch and Kyra dodged each strike. Before jumping up and looking for a kick, but Misty caught her leg and lifted her into position for a powerbomb. However Kyra wiggled out of her grip and shocked the crowd as she actually stood on top of Misty's shoulders and she jumped high into the air and landed on her feet. Kyra ran forward, however Misty lifted her back up into the air, but Kyra kept her momentum going and keep spinning around Misty before wrapping her legs around her neck, and with one more spin she sent Misty flying through the second ropes and to the ground below. The crowd rose to their feet cheering loudly as Kyra climbed to the top rope and held her arms out!

"Jesus this girl is quick!" said Margaret.

"There you go Kyra!" Alpha cheered.

"This girl might be the best high flyer in TWWA, I don't even know if Skye of evening amazing red can pull that off!" said Selena.

Misty shook her head a couple times to regain her barings when Kyra suddenly began to walk on the top rope and she stopped once she was in front of Misty and she jumped off of the top rope and landed onto top of Misty knocking her to the ground with a front flip splash.

"And Kyra has taken control of this matchup", said Selena.

"Thanks my girl Kyra, never underestimate her", said Alpha.

Kyra lifted up Misty back to her feet and kicked her in the stomach before rolling her back into the ring, Kyra slide into the ring and immediately entered a full mount and began to rain down punches onto Misty making her cover up, she got up at a count of 6 before running back against the ropes and jumping up and dropping her knees onto Misty's chest making her cough a bit and roll onto her stomach gripping it in pain. Kyra ran back against the ropes again and this time did the same move but this time she dropped her knees onto Misty's back making her let out a small cry of pain. Kyra rolled Misty onto her back and walked over to the ropes Misty climbed to her hands and knees and the second she did Kyra ran over and kicked the girl in her face making her fall back down to the mat. Kyra rolled Misty on her back and went for a cover but Misty kicked out at two.

5 minutes later, (about 6 minutes into the match) Kyra was surprisingly in control of this match up and currently had Misty against the ropes and was connecting with sharp kicks to the side of her legs making her wince in pain with one. Kyra jumped up and slammed her forearm into her face putting her in a daze, Kyra ran back against the ropes and ran forward before clotheslining Misty over the top rope. Misty landed on her feet but she stumbled and fell against the barricade letting out sigh of breath as she began to breath in and out. Kyra saw this and ran back against the ropes, and once she reached the top rope she jumped up and flew over the top rope sideways looking for a splash but Misty expected this and caught the girl in her arms. Misty ran towards the ring post and slammed her back first onto the post making Kyra Let out a yell of pain.

"And now Misty has changed the flow of this match by slamming Kyra side first into the ring post", said Selena.

Misty fell to her knees and began to take deep breaths before standing up, she lifted Kyra back to her feet and rolled her back into the ring. Kyra rose to her feet using the ropes to help her, Misty got back into the ring and saw Kyra begin to run towards her, but Misty meet her in the middle of the ring with clothesline dropping her to the mat. Kyra was quick and got back to her feet but she was again meet by a clothesline dropping her to the mat. Kyra jumped up and Misty kicked her in the stomach and wrapped her arm around Misty's head before lifting her up into the air and slamming her on the mat with a simply suplex. However Misty didn't let go, she kept her arm wrapped around her and got back to her feet before lifting Kyra back up to her feet and brought her down with another suplex. Misty rolled through again lifted Kyra back to her feet one more time and brought her down with another suplex putting even more power on the move! Misty rolled into the cover however Kyra kicked out at two. Misty stood up to her feet and began to clap her hands.

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Misty!"

"And now the TWWA fans are beginning to go nuts as they show their support to Misty!" said Selena.

"Over 19,000 fans cheering for Misty!" said Aaron.

"I don't get why, she lost she doesn't deserve it", Margaret said.

"Just shut your mouth!" Alpha snapped, "come Kyra get back up!"

Kyra stood up to her feet on shaky legs and Misty lifted her up off the ground with her arm on the small of her back and other arm between her leg. Misty then nodded her head a bit as she jumped into the air and lifted Kyra with her before slamming her down with a backflip fallaway slam!

"Misty into the cover shoulders are down and a kick out at two!" Selena noted.

Misty smirked as she lifted Kyra back up and got her in position for her finisher shipwreck (Inverted DDT), right before she could bring her down. Kyra caught her last wind and elbowed Misty in her stomach making her groan in pain. Kyra then reached up and took a handful of Misty's hair and dropped down onto her butt sending Misty's jaw crashing onto the top of her head making Misty fall to her knees gripping her jaw in pain. Kyra ran back against the ropes looking to slam her knee into her head, when Misty moved out of the way and in the process swept the girl's legs out from under her. However Kyra didn't fall instead she shocked the crowd again and began to walk on her hands, she then wrapped her legs around his neck and snapped her body left, sending Misty head first onto the ground with a thud. Kyra climbed into a cover and Misty kicked out at two. Kyra laid down on the mat exhausted.

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"Let's Go Kyra!" "Let's go Misty!" "Let's go Kyra!" "Let's Go Misty!"

"And this crowd if half and half and these people don't know who to cheer for!" said Selena.

"That is fine and all but can you please tell Alpha to stop yelling!" Margaret asked.

"Come on Kyra! You got her down and out finish it!" Alpha cheered.

Kyra climbed back to her feet and began to connect with kick after kick to Misty;s sides making her cry out in pain, after a total of ten kicks to each of her side Kyra stopped and lifted a limp Misty up to her feet. Kyra then held the girl at arms length and placed her foot on the girl face.

"Yes here it comes Kyra's finishing move Eat Defeat (inverted stomp facebreaker!"Alpha cheered.

Misty suddenly pushed the girl's leg off of her spinning the girl around and in that motion, she grabbed her arm and brought her down onto the mat with her finishing submission hold Ocean Wrapper (crippler Crossface!)

"And there it is Misty's finishing submission hold, the one known as ocean wrapper, and she has it locked in the center of the ring!" Aaron cried out.

"No no no no, come on Kyra get to the ropes!" Alpha cried.

Kyra held on as long as she could but after 30 seconds the hold was just to much and finally Kyra tapped out! Ref helen then called for the bell to ring.

"And Kyra has tapped out!" said Selena.

"Dang it!" Alpha said.

Misty didn't have much time to celebrate as suddenly the crowd began to yell trying to warn the girl, but when she turned around it was to late. Chase was in the ring and kicked Misty in the stomach before bringing her down with a pedigree!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Selena yelled.

Chase went to work as he began to connect with punch after punch to an already down Misty, and the crowd went crazy as Alpha threw off his headset and slide into the ring, however Chase saw this and rolled out of the ring.

The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Alpha putting a hand on Misty's back and glaring at Chase!

 **Match 4: Kyra vs Misty winner by Submission Misty match time 9 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **Match 5: Zoro vs Dodger winner Dodger match time 8 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

The camera went backstage and showed Misty laying on a bed in the trainer's room letting out small groans. When the door opened up and Marshall came running into the room, "Misty i'm here!" Marshall said running over to her. "I am so so so so so sorry I didn't get out there to stop him!"

"Marshall please calm down, you couldn't have known that was gonna happen", Misty spoke up as she sat up with a bit of a groan. "It's fine".

"No Misty, when Cat left for WNW I made a promise that I would protect you no matter what…. And I failed", Marshall said putting his head down.

"Marshall….", Misty spoke before suddenly slamming her fist on the top of his head.

"OW what was that for!" Marshall asked putting his hands on his head.

"I told you Marshall it is fine, it takes a lot more than a simple move to take me out, I will be fine, and you have a match to worry about, so do me a favor, calm your head and win your match for me", Misty said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Marshall said as he hurried and went to the ring.

"Marshall is in action next, after the break", said Selena.

* * *

After a commercial break, the camera cut back to ring and showed Atlas was in the ring waiting for his opponent and to show off his skills in the ring being the newest member of the SNS roster. The crowd erupted into cheers as Marshall's theme began to play across the arena, "and his opponent from Adventure Bay weighing at 117 pounds, Marshall!"

"And here comes the newest member of the loser climb Marshall, and guys I have to say I really like the way Chase has been changing lately, he is finally someone that I can respect", said Margaret.

"OH shut up Margaret, just last month you keep on saying how much you hated Chase and that he was such a loser!" Said Aaron.

"Yeah and now look at him, just last sunday he beat Marshall in the center of the ring, he has cut all ties to that punk climb known as the paw patrol and is finally his own man", said Margaret.

"So in other ways the way to gain your respect is turn on your friends and turn into the worst of people", said Selena.

"No not true, you're one of my friends and I respect you", said Margaret.

"What about me?" Aaron questioned.

"I hate you", Margaret said simply.

The camera went back to the ring right as Marshall climbed inside and took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Ref Helen called for the bell to ring, and the two boys locked up in the center of the ring, Atlas has the slight strength advantage and began to slowly push the boy back to one of the corner, and held him there. He let go and hit Marshall with a hard uppercut making his head snap up. Atlas grabbed Marshall arm and whipped him towards the other corner, Marshall landed back first and stumbled back out of the corner and Atlas ran forward and dropped Marshall with a clothesline before going for a cover. Marshall kicked out at one, and Atlas lifted Marshall back up to his feet before lifting him into the air and slamming him down with a suplex and went for a cover but MArshall again kicked out at two. Atlas groaned as he lifted Marshall to his feet again and this time slammed him down with a body slam and then ran against the ropes looking for a leg drop. He connected with it and went for a cover but Marshall kicked out at two again.

5 minutes later, Atlas was still in control of the match up but currently Marshall was trying to fight back and was connecting with hard left hands pushing Atlas back to the center of the ring, Marshall ran back against the ropes looking for a clothesline but Atlas rushed forward and jumped up wrapping his arm around Marshall's neck, he then shifted his weight and dropped Marshall to the mat head first with a DDT that cause Marshall to flip back up on his feet in a daze before falling to the mat. Atlas rolled Marshall on his back and went for a cover but Marshall powered out at two. Atlas groaned as he wrapped his arm around Marshall's neck and pulled him close to him in a side headlock. Marshall placed his hands on the boys arm as he tried to pull the boys arm from around his neck, but Atlas was having none of this and just tightened the hold even more. Marshall slowly began to power back to his feet and began to connect with elbow after elbow to Atlas's chest making him slowly but surely weaken the hold, and the moment he did Marshall broke free and spun around looking for spinning back first but Atlas dodged the strike and kicked Marshall in the chest before jumping up and connected with a leg drop, slamming Marshall face first into the mat with a famouser (leg drop to the back of the neck) and went for a cover but again Marshall kicked out at two. Atlas stood back up to his feet and began to clap his hands as he waited for Marshall to get back to his feet so he could connect with his finisher At-Attack. (See Dolph Ziggler's finisher the zigzag for an example)

Once Marshall was up to his feet Atlas ran forward and jumped up looking for his finisher, when Marshall ducked out of the way sending Atlas crashing on his back. Atlas got to his feet, and was meet by a kick to his stomach, before he lifted Atlas up and slammed him onto the mat with a suplex. Marshall then pulled Atlas in front of one of the corners and jumped up slamming his knee into his chest before he began to climb the top rope.

"And Marshall heading to the top rope looking for that flying elbow drop!" Said Aaron.

Marshall leapt off the top rope and connected with that flying elbow drop and rolled across the ring into one of the corners. Marshall stood up and tore off the rubber band holding his long black hair in ponytail and shook his hair out. Marshall then began to slam his foot on the ground motioning for Altas to get up looking for his finisher heart and soul, when suddenly the titantron came on revealing a smirking Chase, who was outside of the trainer's room.

"Marshall over here I know you can hear me!" Marshall looked up at the titantron. "Marshall I beat you last sunday, but did you really think that even for a second that I was gonna stop there, no I am gonna take everything from you and destroy everything you hold dear, including the ones you love!"

Marshall immediately knew what that meant as he slide out of the ring and ran as fast as he could up the ramp and towards the trainers room. Seeing this Ref Helen had no choice but to call for a count out making Atlas the winner of the match making the crowd boo.

 **Match 6: Marshall vs Atlas winner by countout Atlas match time 8 minutes 23 seconds.**

Chase smirked as he kicked opened the door and rushed a surprised Misty and grabbed handfuls of her hair before pulling as hard as he could and threw her to the ground. Chase then grabbed the girl's hair again and ran towards the door and slammed her head first into the door making her cry out in pain. Chase went to work pounding on the girl with punch after punch as the trainer in there grabbed a hold of Chase and pulled him off the girl. Chase turned around and pushed the trainer off him and in that moment Misty rushed him and tackled the boy out of the trainer's room and to the hard floor outside.

"And here we go Chase and Misty brawling in the back!" said Aaron.

"Beat the hell out of her Chase!" Margaret said with a smile.

Misty began to unload on the boy she once saw a friend, Chase got back to his feet and tried to fight back but he was just overwhelmed as Misty made him fall back against a create. Chase reached out and poked Misty in the eyes. Misty put one hand over her eyes to try and rub her eyes and that moment Chase kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her head before running over to a pile of steel pipes sending theme crashing everywhere knocking Misty out. Chase then entered a full mount on Misty and began to pound on the girl with powerful right hands and elbow strikes until finally referees ran over and pulled Chase off of her.

The show cut to a quick commercial break and when they came back Misty was leaning against a wall with medics around her as well as GM Elijah who was looking down worried for the girl. "MISTY!" Marshall yelled as he ran over to them, "WHERE IS CHASE!" Marshall turned and grabbed one of the medics, "WHERE IS CHASE!"

"Marshall he isn't here", Elijah confirmed.

"Fuck that I want his ass here tonight!" Marshall yelled.

"I can't give you that match tonight, not when you already had a match tonight, but I can do you one better, next week in our main event you will take on Chase one on one", Elijah told the boy, "and that match will be held under no disqualifications!"

"No…", Everyone turned and looked at Misty who was slowly but surely standing back up to her feet, "he is mine!"

"Misty please let me!"

"SHUT IT!" Misty snapped, "GM he attacked me, if he wants me he can meet me next week in the middle of that ring where I will kick his ass!"

Elijah nodded his head, "if that is what you want I will give you match and spice it up a bit, we currently need a number one contender for the Light Heavyweight title, so who ever wins that match will be given a title shot against Rocky!"

"I am gonna kill him", Misty spat out before walking away without any help but a small limp.

The camera went back to the commentators. "And another must see main event Misty taking on Chase no disqualifications and the winner will take on Rocky in 4 weeks at the genocide pay per view!"

"I cannot wait, my new favorite Chase is gonna dominate that little brat!" Margaret said with a smile.

* * *

 **Match 7: Brutus Garnell vs Kenneth winner Brutus match time 6 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break Liz was already in the ring really really pissed off! The lights dimmed down and the crowd erupted into cheers as Luna's theme went off! Luna came onto the stage wearing her ring attire from last sunday, as well as the SNS championship resting on her shoulder.

"And here comes the young girl that many thought was truly the underdog of this company, however she rose to the ranks and has become a 2 time SNS champion!" Said Selena.

"Last sunday she went head to head against Liz and she was able to win that battle and regain her championship", said Aaron.

"She cheated in that match, there is no way that my girl Liz would have lost that match it isn't fair and it isn't right!" Margaret said.

"What are you talking about Maggie she put her heart on the line and beat Liz in the center of the ring!" Aaron said.

"Don't you ever call me Maggie again, and second of all she barely won the match so it doesn't count in my books!" Margaret said.

Luna slide into the ring and the second she did Liz ran forward and slammed her fists onto the girls back making her cry out in pain. Liz began to pound on the girl as hard as she possibly could, Luna struggled to get back to her, Liz slide out of the ring and grabbed Luna's legs and pulled her out of the ring.

"And Liz now attacking the champion, this match hasn't even gotten underway yet!" Selena said.

Liz kneed Luna in the stomach before grabbing her head and running over to the steel steps and threw her headfirst into the steel steps knocking her out. However she wasn't done yet, she lifted Luna's limp body up and began to slam her head on the steps over and over and over again. No matter how hard ref Helen tried she couldn't get Liz to stop, finally security and medical staff ran down and dragged the enraged girl off of Luna who was now bleeding heavily from her forehead.

"That girl is insane and now Luna is a bloody mess and is barely moving!" Said Selena.

"That is what that little mess of a champion is now broken haha!" Margaret laughed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone turned towards the stage where Gm Elijah was, "that is enough, I am not having a show like this, THIS ISN'T GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT! So Liz, you just proved to me that you don't deserve your rematch, no no no no no not by a long shot, I don't give a damn if it is an automatic rematch, but after what you did you gonna have earn that rematch, so for the next 4 weeks you are gonna be in matches, and I think as punishment for your actions tonight, you are gonna run a gauntlet match, tonight you are gonna take on 2 opponents one after the other, if you win all 2 matches then you will move on to next week! So can I get some help for Luna and ref Helen get into the ring cause this match starts in 5 minutes!" The crowd began to cheer about as medical staff lifted up Luna who seemed to be a daze as she struggled to move on her own.

"And that is our wonderful general manger for you, and tonight Liz is gonna run a gauntlet meaning, she has to defeat 2 different superstars in a row!" said Selena.

"And she has to defeat both of theme or her rematch for the SNS championship will be cancelled!" said Aaron.

"That isn't fair, our GM is taking sides!" said Margaret.

* * *

After the commercial break, Liz was sitting in the ring cleary annoyed and she got even more annoyed as the Jay Bro's theme went off.

"And her opponent first from Los Angeles California weighing at 155 pounds Flame Jay!" Flame slapped hands with brother as they made their way down on the ramp and he climbed into the ring looking at Liz a cold glare.

"A gauntlet match and guys what is the strategy?" Selena asked.

"Go as fast and as hard as you can but save as much energy as you can, the thing that makes this kind of match so hard is that if you take to long your next opponent can capitalize on that", said Aaron.

"I can't believe I am agreeing with Aaron but it is true, she is gonna have to take him down as fast as possible without getting that injured", said Margaret.

The bell rung, and the first match began.

7 minutes later, Liz was in deep trouble currently Flame had her in the corner and was connecting with punch after punch to the girl before backing up to the center of the ring. Flame ran forward and jumped into the air looking to slam his knee into Liz's chest. When she ducked out of the way and Flame crashed into the corner, Liz saw her chance and moved back a bit and ran forward before jumping up and connecting with a massive kick to the back of Flame's head knocking him out for a second and he fell to the mat. Liz the grabbed Flame and in a second locked him in the X Lock (if you forgot it was the gogoplata) Flame held on as long as he could but in the end, he had no choice but to tap out.

"It took a while but Liz has defeated Flame Jay in the center of the ring", said Selena.

"The winner of the first match Liz", Liz stood up and motioned for someone to get in the ring.

 **Match 8 PT 1, Liz vs Flame Jay winner Liz.**

* * *

Vulcan nodded his head as he took off his shirt and climbed into the ring to take on Liz, the bell was rung and the next match was underway with Liz immediately backing Vulcan against the ropes and connecting with punch after punch to Vulcan chest, she stopped at a four count and backed up to the center of the ring. She ran forward, and at the same time Vulcan ran forward as well and dropped the girl onto the mat with a clothesline. Liz was quick to get back to her feet where she was meet by another clothesline. Liz got back up and threw a punch at Vulcan who blocked it and kicked her in the stomach before wrapping his arm around her neck and lifted her up before slamming her down with a suplex. Liz rolled into one of the corners in a bit of a daze, and once she was up to her feet Vulcan ran over and connected with a running clothesline before spinning Liz around. He began to slam her head on the top turnbuckle over and over again, he then moved her down and began to slam her head on the second and then the bottom turnbuckle. Vulcan stopped at a 4 count and ran back to the opposite turnbuckle, he raced forward looking to slam his knee onto Liz's head. When she suddenly shot back up to her feet and connected with a roundhouse kick to Vulcan dropping him to the mat. Vulcan rolled against the ropes and began to climb up to his feet using the ropes, when Liz ran back against the ropes and towards Vulcan. Once she was close enough she jumped up and slammed her knee onto Vulcan's head knocking him out!

"Good God what a knee to the back of the head and Vulcan might be knocked out!"

Liz rolled into the cover and won her second match of the night!

"The winner of the Gauntlet match, Liz!" Liz stood up to her feet and put her arms above her head with a smirk when suddenly GM Elijah appeared on the titantron.

"Good job Liz, really really good job, now by winning that match up you now are moving onto next week where you are gonna have to take on The Jay Bro's in a two on 1 handicap match, good luck and good night!"

The show cut to black with a shot of a very upset Liz in the ring.

 **Alright see you all soon with SNS Title History, Award and top 10, as well as the top 30 for february, and something new top 10 matches of february written by Truecritic34.**


	31. SNS Title History and Awards

**SNS Award and Title History.**

Luna was the first ever SNS champion winning on the first episode of SNS on Jan 7, she defended the title against Liz on Jan 22 on the next generation Pay Per View her title reign was 16 days.

Liz won the SNS championship on Jan 22 at the Next Generation Pay Per view, she lost the SNS title at the Rival's Pay Per View on February 19, her title reign was 29 days. Her win loss record is 3 wins 1 defeat.

Luna became the first ever 2 time SNS champion winning back the title at Next Generation on Feb 19, her current reign as champion is 7 days her win lose record is 6 wins 1 defeat.

Cassandra has been the Hot Shot Champion since the first Pay Per View event Next Generation on Jan 22, her current title reign is 35 days. Her win loss record is 3 wins 0 defeats.

Twin Magic have been the World Tag Team champions since there first win at the Next Generation Pay Per View on Jan 22. Their current title reign is 35 days, and there win loss record as a team is 4 wins 0 defeats.

On their own, Emily has yet to be in a 1 on 1 match,

Elmina has been in 1 mutileman match and one making her 1 and 0 in multiman matches and 0 and 0 in one on one matches.

Rocky has been The Light Heavyweight Champion since winning at next generation on Jan 22, his title reign is 35 days, and his win loss record is 4 wins 0 defeats.

Dave was the first World Heavyweight Champion winning at Next generation on an 22, he lost at Rivals and his title reign was 29 days. His win loss record was 3 wins 2 loses (both against Mike Gravedigger) His win loss record in tag team matches in 0 wins 1 loss.

Mike Gravedigger is the current World Heavyweight Champion, winning at Rival's his current reign is 7 days, his win loss record is 3 wins 0 losses.

His tag team record is 1 win 0 losses.

* * *

Top 5 champions of February.

5.) Cassandra, is a great champion and has been doing great things, let's see how well she does against Marsha.

4.) Rocky, Rocky is a top star and has shown that he is a submission master.

3.) Twin Magic, Twin Magic has been a top tag team and has proven it by beating 6 other teams in a TLC match.

2.) (This was hard) Luna, Luna is an underdog, and showed that the old saying is true, it isn't the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog.

1.) Mike Gravedigger, this kid has been undefeated and has beaten the former champion Dave in seconds.

* * *

Top 10 superstars that are not champions.

10.) Brutus Garnell.

9.) Cyber Strike.

8.) Jay Bro's

7.) Knightmare Brothers.

6.) Marshall

5.) Liz.

4.) Chase.

3.) Misty.

2.) Marsha.

1.) The Wyatt Family.

* * *

Best moment of SNS for Feb.

Choices were

Luna wins the SNS title again.

Mike beating Dave the first time.

Winner Luna wins the SNS title.

Shocking Moment of the month.

Mike defeats Dave in seconds for the world title.

Chase turns heel.

Marsha returns

Winner Mike defeats Dave in seconds.

Best Match of Feb.

Luna vs Liz for the SNS title.

Dave vs Mike for the World Title.

Marshall vs Chase.

Marsha vs Misty.

6 team TLC match for the World Tag Team Titles.

Winner Luna vs Liz.

 **Next Up Will be the top 10 matches of the month see you all soon.**


	32. Top 10 matches of February

**Hey quick note on some new rule changes, number 1, all matches on WNW and SNS will now have a time limit if a match on one of those shows goes over 35 minutes it will end in a no contest, and matches on pay per view events have a time limit of 1 hour.**

 **Top 10 matches of February.**

Hello, my name is True Critic and I was allowed to rate the pay per view matches and then Rodney asked me if I would do the top 10 matches of the month of february so I will. The way this will work is, only matches that I have told him or listed as over 4 stars will be listed here, so let's begin.

Number 10: Kyra vs Misty, match rating 4 stars out of 5.

This is the most recent match in fact it just happened on SNS and I gotta say that it was very surprising to see. When the match started I thought that Misty was gonna dominate the match up, and although it was only listed at 9 minutes and 34 seconds, that match was pretty good. Kyra surprised me and other readers with her sudden high flying actions, one of which when Misty got Kyra in position for a powerbomb but Kyra stood up on Misty's shoulders and then did a backflip off of Misty into a hurricanrana. I also liked when Misty was on the outside and Kyra acted like she was gonna jump on Misty but instead did a backflip and landed on the mat and fell down almost yawning. Misty picked up the win but it was great to see Kyra show off what she could do, and if she could this alone I cannot wait to see the tag team Cyber Strike in more action.

Number 9: The 6 team TLC match for the World Tag Team Titles 4.25 stars out of 5

This match wasn't gonna be this low the only down side was that it was like 2 paragraphs and I actually talked to the author and owner Rodney about why the match was only given 2 paragraphs of action and he told me that he wasn't gonna be able to get the chapter out for another week if he didn't finish it the day it was posted so he rushed threw it. It was good table moments ladder moment and steel chairs it just could have been better. Twin Magic got the win and that surprised me I thought that The Jay Bros would win.

Number 8: Chase vs Marshall rated 4 stars out of 5.

Um Chase vs Marshall was a match that I knew was gonna be good since it is Chase vs Marshall like this is the Triple H vs Shawn Michaels the Kenny Omega vs Okada of TWWA. Both highly knew each other movesets and both knew how to defeat one of the others so this match was good and Chase picking up the win was a nice tounce.

Number 7: The Wyatt Family vs Rubble, Chase, and Marshall. Rated 4 stars out of 5.

Um this match was interesting because we got to see these knew Wyatt members in action and we already knew that Bruce and Maurice were strong, but we didn't know if Suzy could keep up. This showed that Suzy only being 4 feet 7 I believe she is very fast and she is only 7 years old which is amazing. This was a hard hitting match with the added situation of if the Wyatt's lose there are fired. So things were great, and there were some good spots with Bruce and Maurice sending rubble threw a annoucetable. Marshall and Chase being throw across the ring and out of it, and then Marshall's sudden superkick to Suzy and then Chase turning heel which I knew COULD happen but I didn't think it would. All in all the match was great.

Number 6: The Shield vs Zuma, Vixen and Skye. Match rated 4.25 stars out of 5

The Shield kinda proved that they are top dogs when it comes to 6 kid tag matches, there are undefeated as a team and have perfect team work. I mean they divide and conquer, in this match the keep Vixen in there corner for like 8 minutes and then took out Zuma and then speared Skye threw the barricade taking her out. Once you are stuck in that corner, your fucked cause they will wear you down and try to kill you basically. The Shield are on a rampage and now with the GM Naomi on there side what can't they do?

Number 5: Luna vs Misty match rating 4.25 stars out of 5.

Luna vs Misty was a good match because of the fact that Luna had to win this match and she got her rematch against Liz and you could tell that Liz was desperate cause she choice one of the top superstars on the roster to take on Luna. Misty didn't go easy on her, she went full force and Luna somehow got the win and by taking down Misty Luna moved from underdog to someone people had to respect, I love Luna really I do her character might have been rushed a bit but she is a good superstar.

Number 4: Ryder, Janeiro, Azuna, Decker, Sylvia and the Shield vs Zuma, Skye, Vixen, Brian T, Samuel, Cat, Suzan, and Everest. Rated 4.5 stars out of 5

This match just great and everyone got there time to shine and the Shield got the win for there team with a triple powerbomb, I don't really have much to say about this match.

Number 3. Marsha vs Misty match rated 4.5 out 5.

This was a battle between the top female stars on the SNS roster and the winner takes on Cassandra who broke Apollo's arm for the Hotshot title. It was a match of speed against slow, fast pace vs slow pace. Marsha is just weird like, the snake demon her new theme fits her very well and both of them went all out against each other and the match ended with Misty looking for a diving headbut off the top rope and Marsha caught her with her finisher venom. The match showed both girl are very equal in terms of skill. I cannot wait to see what the future lies for both of these teens.

Number 2: Ryder vs Samuel for the TWWA Title. Rated 4.5 stars out of 5

This match was awesome in so many ways, Samuel has the strength and power advantage and Ryder had the speed and skill advantage but Ryder also showed that he can deal with stronger people. The match would have been 4.75 stars out of 5 if Ryder won clean, but Naomi helped him and now the Empire is here and I cannot wait to see what is gonna happen with this.

Number 1: Cat vs Sylvia for the US Title and also this was mixed up when I sent the match ratings to Rodney. This Match rating was actually 5 STARS OUT OF 5.

This match was wonderful, it had everything that you wanna see and read from a match, the built up was epic, all of Sylvia promos, Cat's thing of whether or not he could do it, and the final promo between theme was epic. Cat and Sylvia did everything they could to win this freaking match, we had Cat using his power, Sylvia with those quick kicks and punches and submission after submission and these two were just going crazy, Cat kicking of Sylvia first finisher, and everyone was stunned when Cat almost kicked out of the last GTS he was like a millisecond away from kicking out. This match was the best match of february because of the build up and the match was awesome.

These were the top 10 matches of the month of february.

Last up top 30 superstars of february.


	33. Top 30 superstars of Feb

**Also if you see - or + it means how many places they had either moved up or down since last month.**

 **Top 30 superstars of February. Made By True Critic.**

30.) The Hotshot Champion Cassandra, Cassandra would be a lot higher on this list however she only had one match this month and was away for the last couple weeks, here is hoping she does great things in her match against -15.

29.) Brutus Garnell, Brutus is one of the top stars on SNS however since his lose to Rocky people are wondering where does this young man stand. -2

28.) Suzan Hinako, wonderful girl and a good wrestler I am expecting many good things for this young girl. -2

27.) Jay Bro's, Jay Bro's are a good tag team and are expected of good things however as of late they haven't really shown what they can do this month. -10

26.) The Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky, the submission expert comes in at number 26 because he hasn't really had a must see match yet, however with Misty and Chase getting ready to go to war against each other for a shot at taking him on. Rocky might show that he is one of the top superstars on SNS. -10

25.) Saito Hiroyuki, 3 wins one after another, allowed people to hit him and beat Cam in 1 move, Saito should be one of the top stars on the NSTD division.

24.) Cyber Strike, Cyber strike is a top tag team on SNS and after what Kyra has done against Misty, I cannot wait to see what Cyber Strike is gonna be able to do in the future of this company as well as what Alpha is gonna do in a one on one match.

23.) The Eternal Gods of Life and Death, what happens when you combine Scythe Falcon and Omega, you get a tag team of two kids who compete against champions and have beaten the dragonhearted and Dave.

22.) Liz, since losing her title, Liz hasn't gotten sad or lazy she got better and is way more freaking fierce and she beat the jay bro's in a gauntlet match and now has to win 3 more hard matches to get her rematch after she attacked Luna, Liz is back with a vengeance. -8

21.) Marshall, he is a good superstar but since his major lose to Chase he is hoping that he comes back better than before. -9

20.) Dave, the former world champion lost his title in seconds to Dave enough said, -19

19.) Skye, the biggest underdog and the best high flyer in TWWA and after losing to the Shield here is hoping that she can somehow find a way to get her revenge against Ace. +3

18.) Janeiro, the former WNW champion although he cheated in his first match, since then he has made up for that and has become a must see superstar, and after losing his belt to Knight Mason JAneiro will be looking for revenge against Knight Mason. -7

17.) Hisoka, the japanese wrestlers and the prince of strong style has but on some really really good matches against Knight Mason that just messed the top ten of the month. Hisoka is a must see superstar because of his skills and his ability to come back into a match, and now Knight Mason has another person looking for his title after the assault that Knight did to him.

16.) The WNW Champion Knight Mason, Knight was and still is a top superstar, his submissions and his power give him an advantage against most people on the roster. Now that he is a champion I can see him taking his skills to the next level and keeping that title for a long time, and with the Empire in power I have a bad feeling that he may keep his title without working for it.

15.) Queen Sweetie Cruiserweight Champion, there isn't much to day Sweetie is a good superstar and is now Ryder's girlfriend….. wow/ -7

14.) Twin Magic, twin magic stepped up to the plate and retained there titles in a 6 kid TLC match, they have proven to be great champions. +7

13.) The Knightmare Brothers, They have been a good tag team and are currently in a fend with the Wyatt family and although they did lose one match against theme, in 4 weeks at genocide I can see someone stepping up and taking them down. -6

12.) Decker, Decker is a top star who hasn't really done much yet, in his battle with Brian T he left allowing the shield to attack him. Now that he is looking at the United States title, it is gonna be looking good for him. -7

11.) Cat, the former US champion has taken a bit of a fall since losing too Sylvia however I know that when he comes back he is gonna be looking for a match against Decker. -7

10.) Chase, ever since he turned heel Chase has become one of the most hated superstars and he is loving it, he defeated Marshall and he has shown that he is aiming for a title, with him going up against Misty next week I am excited to see where this is gonna go for him. +18

9.) The Wyatt's are truly power and they are strong they will do what they want when Suzy wants and if she wants someone hurt they will do it, they have taken down Rubble, Chase and Marshall, Alex and the Knightmare brothers. If they want titles one day they will find a way to get them.

8.) Misty, Misty is one of the top superstars on SNS for a reason, her skill and her power and speed are great equal two Marsha, and now she has Chase in a no DQ match and the winner faces Rocky for the Light Heavyweight title. +5

7.) The WPTC the Shield, they are wolves and they are monsters they attack anyone and everyone who they don't like this is gonna be a warzone with the shield taking the top. +2

6.) Marsha, she is the number one contender for the hotshot title and she is looking for a blood against Cassandra, it is gonna be a battle and Marsha is looking to win. +18

5.) Brian T and Samuel, they are both number 5 Samuel is a top superstar and Brian is a top superstar however I cannot put them above the next 4. Brian is looking for the Shield and Samuel is after Ryder and they get what they want then we may have new champions. Brian +1, Samuel -3.

4.) The TWWA champion Ryder, Ryder has made major moves by joining Naomi and is now the face of the TWWA and Ryder now has powerful allies in Knight Mason and Sweetie it is gonna be interesting to see how all of this plays out in the futre, Ryder has the skill, speed, power, and strenght to be a champion however he didn't earn it on his own and had help from Naomi here is hoping that he learns to fight for himself. No chance in position.

3.) The United States Champion Sylvia, Sylvia has put on the first ever 5 star match on TWWA and is now the current champion after beating Cat, she now has another major player looking for her belt in Decker and she is one against in an underdog fight if she accepts. +!9

2.) The World Heavyweight Champion, Mike Gravedigger has beaten dave in seconds and is truly a fighter by heart, and here is hoping that his reign is long. +28

1.) SNS champion Luna, the underdog has become the top dog, Luna fought to become the first ever SNS champion, she lost and regained her title with 4 matches, one where she was injured seriously, she fought with an injured shoulder against Rosaletta, she went in a no DQ match against Danny where he striped her down to her underwear to embasses her and she still won the match and then beat Misty, she then beat Liz and is on top of the world. +16

See you all soon with the next chapter of WNW or NSTD I haven't decided yet.


	34. WNW week 9

**WNW Week 9.**

 **Live From The Barclay Center in New York.**

 **In front of 19,400 fans.**

 **Date March 1.**

 **Blade Dance Pay Per View on March 11.**

 **Also do to popular demand all matches will at least have one paragraph of action described.**

 **Also after this NSTD will be out soon just waiting for my friend to finish it up, and the order will be from now, WNW, NTSD, SNS.**

* * *

"It is a wonderful evening here in Barclay Center in New York, my name is Blythe and as always I am being joined by as always My friend Overdrive and Anthony and tonight we want answers!" Blythe spoke.

"That is right last week in the main event it was supposed to be Janeiro vs Everest for the WNW title when the shield attacked both competitors and Ms, Naomi asked JAneiro a question join me or don't! Janeiro said no, and Naomi had him taken care of by the shield and then the biggest shock Knight Mason aligned himself with the Empire and he was allowed to pin Everest and that made him the new WNW champion", said Overdrive.

"I was shocked for the first time, and in our main event Janeiro called out Razor of the Shield so tonight it is gonna be Razor vs Janeiro!" Said Anthony.

The song, _Empire Cast- Look but you can't touch,_ began to play and the crowd erupted into heavy boos as Naomi and company came onto the ramp. "Please welcome the General Manager of WNW Naomi, The TWWA Champion Ryder, The Cruiserweight Champion Sweetie, The WNW champion Knight Mason and The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!"

Naomi was wearing a skin tight blue dress covered with sparkles, Ryder was in a white suit and Sweetie in a matching skin tight white dress showing off her shoulders and wonderful ass. Knight Mason was in a red suit, the Shield were in there normal wing attire in all black clothes and boots. The crowd booed loudly as they all at once held up their championships before making there way down the ramp. Naomi in the front, Ryder and Sweetie behind her, Knight Mason behind them and The Shield behind them. Ryder got up first and held down the second rope for Naomi and Sweetie. Once the whole group was in the ring Naomi handed out mics to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to WNW!" Naomi said with a smile and she was welcomed by loud booes. "What is wrong now? I thought that you all would be so happy to see us out here we the EMPIRE OF THE WEDNESDAY NIGHTS!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH!" "YOU'RE A BITCH" "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"Wow…. you all are so ungrateful!" Naomi only shook her head, "that isn't right or fair the way you threat the 6 of us, do you people know how many hours I put into thinking this up creating the perfect little group of people. My Empire with the best superstars on the show, Ryder your TWWA Champion the boy who defeated Samuel in the middle of the ring and is now the face of the face of the TWWA! We have the best cruiserweight and highflyer on the show that being the true queen of Barkingburg Sweetie! The most dominant group in the history of the wwe as well as the TWWA your Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions the Shield, and the newest member of our group the boy who pinned JAneiro in seconds last week, the true face of the WNW unlike both Janeiro and that brat of a girl, that wild child Everest, the one and the only Knight Mason!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!" "YOU ALL SOLD OUT!"

"You can all say the same thing, but it means nothing to us it means nothing to any of us! Because at the end of the day we stand at the top of the world!" Naomi spoke.

"Our wonderful general manager had the greatest idea ever when she chose us me and my wonderful girlfriend Sweetie to run this show. Me and Sweetie are the true A class superstars here on the WNW show because we have skill, we have power, we have everything that everyone would want in a two champions, two champions who can defeat anyone anytime anywhere because are the faces that run this place!" Ryder said with a smile.

"My boyfriend couldn't have put it an….", Sweetie began.

"ENOUGH!" Ace shouted, "I didn't come here to listen to this crap, I didn't come here to do this I came to great what I wanted for in exchange for taking out Everest and Janeiro, Ms, Naomi give me what I wanted now!"

"Alright Ace, you and the Shield have free rain on anyone you want also I will give you the match you wanted when you and Zane take on Brian T in a two on one handicap match next week!" Naomi said.

"Thank you", Ace said as she, Zane and Razor left the ring and climbed over the barricade.

"Now let me finisher brat!" Sweetie said, and the crowd were a bit surprised to see Ace turn around and stare at the girl.

"Enough you two we are not gonna fight between yourself, Sweetie do the right thing and apologize to Ace for the comment you made about her, and Ace you apologize to Sweetie please!" Naomi spoke.

"Ace I am sorry for calling you a brat, it will never happen again", Sweetie said with a bow of her head.

"Remember brat, we got you that title, don't make us take it away!" Ace said slamming her mic down and they left up the stairs in the arena.

"Now Knight Mason would you like to speak, I know that everyone here is just dying to hear what you have to say", Naomi said.

"Thank you very much my lady", Knight said as he looked at the crowd, "I can understand why each and every last one of you would be so pissed off at my actions last week. I understand completely. However I don't give a damn! You are all so mad because Everest and JAneiro were beaten and bruised in the center of the ring and I was allowed to pin Everest and take back the WNW championship. Now Janeiro, you brought this on yourself you were a powerful fighter, and a great striker and you were everything however you lost to Everest of all people in freaking falls count anywhere match, a match where you could have done anything, instead you let that wild child take you out! Last week our general manager give you a choice…. They wanted you in this empire and you made the wrong choice….. By saying no you sealed your fate as well as your families fate, you could have had anything you wanted, you, Rio and Ria could have done everything you wanted….. But now….. Now you both are screwed….. You all are screwed….. All because you were to damn proud to join us…. All you needed to do was suck up that pride of you, and you could have been been everything, she was gonna make you a superstar….. But now I don't know what you are gonna do against us…. We the empire stand strong, the best in this business, the best superstars on WNW!"

"And that brings me to my next announcement, the biggest thing to ever happen to WNW is our brand new championship! Me and my brother Elijah sat around last week talking when we agreed on one thing, we agreed on one thing, that we need something more and that is where I came up with the idea, for brand new WNW Tag Team Championships, so for the next 2 weeks before our Blade Dance Pay Per View I will have 2 separate tournament with 4 different teams, tonight we have the teams of Zuma and Tracker will take on Kiren and Hazel, and then we will have the team of TJ and Sofia take on!" Naomi held her arm up and the song, _Independent Women by Destiny Child,_ "My DAUGHTERS! ABIGAIL AND ZAIRE!" Zara was the oldest daughter of Naomi at 14 years old and was 5 feet 6 inches she had dark brown colored skin and was wearing an black panther like uniform. Zaire was 5 feet 5 inches and was 12 years old she had a more coffee colored skin tone as well as brown hair and she was wearing the same costume as her sister only it was more tight showing off her wonderful body. "The Black Panthers!"

"And now Naomi has brought in her daughters, Zaire and Zara I can only see how this is gonna go", Blythe said as she the daughters came down to the ring and hugged their mother.

"Ladies and gentlemen WE ARE THE EMPIRE!" Naomi held her arms up as the group each took a bow before the show cut to a commercial.

* * *

After the break, Zara and Zaire were in the ring as well as TJ and Sofia, sofia had bright blue eyes and blond hair, she was wearing blue shorts as well as white shirt on, Tj had on blue shorts as well as a white shirt as well, on the shirt they had on the words Road Warriors written in black and that was their tag team name, known as The Road Warriors Jr.

"And here we go Zara and Zaire The Black Panthers against Tj and Sofia the Road Warriors Jr", said Blythe.

"And now we have the perfect understanding of what happened Knight Mason joined the Empire because he was what is best for business", said Anthony.

"That isn't what is best for business Anthony it is only fair to those in the empire!" Overdrive said, "and now we have her daughters Zara and Zaire and this the tournament is for the WNW Tag Team Championships and here's how it works tonight 4 teams will face off, the winner of those matches move on to face each other later tonight and the winner of that match will take on the winner of the tournament next week at the blade dance pay per view event".

The bell rung with Sofia starting the match off against Zara the two girls began to circle each other before Zara ran forward and wrapped her arms around Sofia. She quickly backed the girl back into a corner and began to ram her shoulder into the girls chest making her cry out in pain. Zara stopped at count of 4 before she back up, she ran forward and spun around slamming her elbow into the girls jaw making her head snap sideways. Zara pulled the girl out of the corner led her over to her team's corner. Zara began to slam the girls head over and over again against the top turnbuckle before she began to ram her shoulder into the small of the girls back over and over again. Zara reached down and tagged herself into the match, Zaral kept the girl pinned in the corner, while her sister ran to the center of the ring before racing forward, she jumped up onto her sisters back, then kicked Sofia in the side of her head. Zara left the ring as Sofia fell down onto the mat and Zaire went for a cover but Sofia kicked out at two. Zaire smirked as she lifted Sofia up to her feet and began to connect with elbow after elbow to the girls side making her back up against the ropes, Zara reached out and tagged herself into the mat, and both girls planted kicks to her stomach before bending her over and lifted her into the air in the suplex position, then they both fell back and connected with a double suplex and Zara went for a cover but Sofia powered out at two.

Zara growled a bit as she lifted the girl up and whipped her against the ropes, Sofia landed back first and ran back towards Zara who lifted her up into the air and slammed her neck first onto the top rope making her gag. In that moment, Zaire tagged herself into the match and ran back against the ropes, Sofia turned around and she was meet by a massive spinning heel kick from Sofia dropping her onto the mat. Zaire went for a cover but Sofia again powered out at two Zaire shook her head as she lifted the limp girl back to her feet and grabbed her by her white shirt before throwing her between the top and second turnbuckle sending her crashing shoulder first into the steel ring post. Zaire pulled her out of the corner and slammed her again into the steel post making her cry out in pain and hold her shoulder. Zaire tagged in Zara and the two girls dragged Sofia to the center of the ring where they pushed her onto her knees and then began to walk around her planting kick after kick to the girls chest and upper body, her sides and finally they both backed up and planted kicks to the front and back of her head. Zara went for a cover but Tj was quick and broke up the pin.

5 minutes went back (About 7 into the match) With all of it being offense for the black panthers, Sofia just couldn't find a way to tag out of the match no matter what she did. Currently she was suck against the ropes as Zara landed punch after punch to her sides making her cry out in pain. Zara backed up to the center of the ring and raced forward looking to clothesline the girl out of the ring, when Sofia raced forward and connected with a massive clothesline dropping Zara to the ground and finally she could take a break.

"And finally this was the chance that Sofia was waiting for now she can make a tag", said Blythe.

Sofia began to drag herself towards her corner when suddenly, Zaire rushed into the ring and ran towards Tj. She knocked him off of the apron with a massive forearm, and then turned towards Sofia she rushed towards her looking to kick her in the face when Sofia suddenly grabbed the girls arm and fell back onto her back sending the girl flying over her with an arm drag. Zara rushed in and Sofia did the same thing to her, Zaire got back to her feet and threw a punch towards Sofia. Sofia blocked her punch and began to back the girl back with massive punches to her face, she saw Zara rushing towards her out of the corner. Sofia did the splits causing Zara to knock Zaire out of the ring by accident with a clothesline. Sofia wrapped her arms around Zara's waist before lifting her up and slamming her on the back of her neck with a massive german suplex. Zara rolled onto her stomach holding her neck in pain

"Sofia german suplex and finally she has some space and Tj is back on the apron!" said Overdrive. Zaire got back onto her teams apron and began to yell Zara name and Tj was pounding on the mat to get Sofia's attention, both girls crawled towards their partners and at the same time they jumped forward and tagged their partners made.

"Tag made here comes Zaire and here comes a fresh Tj!" Said Blythe.

Tj quickly ran towards Zaire and ducked as she went for a punch, he bounced off the ropes and connected with a massive clothesline dropping her to the mat. Tj ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive boot to her face right as she got up to her knees. He ran back against the ropes again and jumped over Zaire and in the process grabbed her head, he landed on her back and sent her head slamming into the mat. Tj stood up and ducked as Zara ran in and tried to hit him with a punch, she bounced off of the ropes and on her way back Tj lifted her up onto her shoulders and flipped her off his shoulders and in the process he dropped to one knee sending the back of her head slamming onto his knee. Tj ducked again as Zarie threw a week punch at him, he blocked her punc hand whipped her against the ropes. On the bounce back Tj lifted Zaire up and did the same move as before sending her head slamming on his upturned knee. Tj went for a cover but Zara broke up the pin, she began to beat on him with hard punches before Sofia ran into the ring and tackled her sending them both falling out of the ring. The two girls began to trade punches outside of the ring when Zara kneed her in the stomach and then grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her shoulder first into the steel steps knocking her down so her head was laying against the steel steps and she was gripping her shoulder in pain.

"NO no no no no don't do that!" Overdrive said as Zara ran forward and slammed her knee into Sofia head sending it slamming into the steel steps knocking her out and in the process she hurt herself as well and was currently on the ground holding her knee in pain. "And Zara sending Sofia's head slamming off the steel steps and in the process has hurt herself, Tj and Zarie are the legal competitors in the ring!"

"That was a bad move remember she and Zarie have to compete again tonight against the winners of the Tracker and Zuma vs Kiren and Hazel (owned by Mattwurm99)", said Anthony.

Tj kicked Zaire in the stomach before lifting her up looking for his finisher the falcons arrow, when Zaire suddenly thrusted her knee down and kneed him in the head. Tj, let her go and stumbled back holding his head in his hands and Zaire ran forward before kicking him in the chest. She lifted him so he was upside down and put his head between her legs, she jumped into the air and landed on his but sending the boy crashing head first onto the mat with a piledriver! She quickly pinned the boy.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and The Black Panthers move on to fight again tonight", said Blythe,

"The winner of this match The Black Panthers!" Zarie rolled out of the ring and checked on her sister, Zara gave her sister a thumbs up as together they made there way up the ramp.

 **Match 1: Black Panthers vs Road Warriors Jr, winner Black Panthers match time 11 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break and 5 minutes later, Snowflake was currently dominating a match against a deputing Aslan (owned by Deckerthehunter), snowflake was in all white ring attire and Aslan was in brown pants as well as a brown sleeveless shirt with the words king of the jungle written in black, he had light brown colored hair and short brown hair. Currently Snowflake had Aslan against the ropes and was connecting knee after knee to his chest before whipping him back against the ropes. Snowflake rushed forward looking for a knee to his stomach, but Aslan blocked her knee and began to connect with sharp jab after jab to Snowflake backing her up against the ropes. Aslan grabbed her arm and whipped her against the ropes behind him, Snowflake bounced back and she was meet but a massive spinning elbow dropping her to the mat. She was quick to get up and was meet by another spinning elbow dropping her again, Snowflake got up and threw a weak punch towards Aslan who caught her punch and pushed her back a bit before jumping up and connecting with a dropkick knocking her to the mat. Aslan smirked as he lifted up Snowflake who suddenly connected with a punch to his stomach and wrapped her arms around his chest before lifting him up and slamming him down with a belly to belly slam. Snowflake went for a cover but Aslan kicked out at two, Snowflake lifted the boy up to his feet and was ready to connect with her finisher when suddenly Aslan kicked her in the stomach and spun her around. He grabbed her arm and then pushed her away with his other arm and then spun her back around before bringing her forward and dropped her with his finisher, Lion Tamer! A massive clothesline that dropped someone on the back of their neck from the force of the impact (Lookup Okada's finisher rainmaker).

"Aslan into the cover and Aslan picks up his first win as a part of the WNW roster!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match Aslan!" Aslan held his arms up high as he climbed to the top rope.

 **Match 2: Aslan vs Snowflake, winner Aslan match time 6 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

The camera went backstage into Ryder's personal locker room where he and Sweetie were passionately kissing on his couch.

"I love you so much", Ryder said.

"And I love you", Sweetie whispered as she cuddled closer to his chest.

"Funny you said the same thing to me", the camera turned around and the crowd cheered as Katie came into the frame. "Or was that just a lie!"

Ryder sighed as he stood up from his seat, "Katie can we not do this today, look apologized to you over the phone and even sent you some of my money from my check, can't you just move on!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Katie snapped, "all those things you about staying with me until the end of the earth, about always loving me now and forever more, do you really think paying me money is gonna change anything that you said, all the thing you told me. That is why you really gave me that money isn't it because I know so much about you and your family that if I said anything you would be ruined huh!"

"Katie you need to shut up", Ryder hissed.

"No I am not gonna shut up, but you are so freaking lucky that I never break a promise to anyone, and I promised not to say anything about you or your family as long as I lived. And I will keep that promise on one condition!" Katie pointed towards Sweetie, "I want that bitch of a girl, at Blade Dance for the Cruiserweight championship!"

"Well Katie cannot just give you a match that is up to our general manager", said Ryder.

"You mean the GM that costed me my TWWA championship!" The camera turned and showed Samuel walking into the room.

"Seriously why do people just keep walking in here", Ryder sighed as he turned towards his friend with a forced smile on his face. "Samuel how you doing old buddy old pal…".

"Cut the crap Ryder, i'm not your buddy or your pal, I am the boy who you pushed aside, the boy you turned on for a freaking championship, if you really were the so called best in the company, then how come you needed help to beat me?" Samuel questioned.

"I didn't need anyone to beat you Samuel, don't be a sore loser because you lost", Ryder snapped.

"You only beat him because Naomi stunned him", Katie spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it bitch", Sweetie snapped, "you two are in the face of true royalty, I am the queen of barkingburg and I demand that you leave this room at once!"

"You are a princess, and will never be queen you are adopted and will never be the queen over the true princess!" Katie said.

"Do you wanna fight me right here and now!" Sweetie yelled, "I am the true queen of barkingburg, you know that, my mother knows thats, and everyone knows that. I am the smarter, faster, and more lovely than my sister and we all know that!"

"No you are most spoiled girl ever which is why you will never be the queen", Katie smirked at her, "and let's face facts the only reason that you have that cruiserweight title is because you little lap dogs known as the Shield give you that championship by taking out Aiden and Amazing Red at Rivals", said Katie.

"Well how about this, you have your match at Blade Dance Katie you very me for the cruiserweight championship!" Sweetie snapped.

"IT is a date, and when I win we will see where your new "boyfriends" loyalty really stands!" Katie smiled as she skipped out of there locker room.

"Well Ryder if you excuse me I have a match I must be going to", Samuel said with a small wave, "and when I beat you at Blade Dance, I will make sure that your little empire comes crashing down!" Samuel walked away.

* * *

In the ring Nick was warming up as he threw some short punches and some jabs when a loud wolf howl was heard and the crowd came alive as Paul Heyman and Decker appeared at the top of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the most dominant super star on WNW, the soon to be reigning defending US Champion, weighing in 210 pounds, from the amazon, the beast, the black wolf, Decker!" Decker held his arms up before throwing them down causing pyro to shoot off behind him.

"The blackwolf Decker, who has only one defeat however is has never been pinned, and is undefeated in 1 on 1 matches this guy has set his sights on the current Us champion Sylvia!" said Blythe.

"This is gonna be great we haven't seen decker in action for almost 5 weeks know, he was suppose to take on Brian T at the Rival's pay per view however the Shield had other plans for him. And now the black wolf in action tonight!"

Decker climbed onto the apron and began to jump back and forth before throwing his arms down and he climbed into the ring. He took off his shirt exposing his muscular chest and ripped arms before turning towards Nick. Decker was wearing black pants as well as black boots, the bell was called to ring and Decker immediately back Nick into a corner and began to slam his shoulder into the boys stomach making him left his feet with each and everyone. Decker grabbed Nick's arm and whipped him across the ring sending him crashing stomach first into the corner. Nick stumbled out of the corner where Decker wrapped his arms around his chest and threw him across the ring with a massive german suplex sending Nick crashing on the back of his head. Decker walked over to Nick and lifted the boy up again before throwing him again with a belly to belly suplex and went for a cover, but Nick kicked out at two. Decker took a handful of Nick's shirt and lifted him back to his feet and began to connect with hard knee after knee to the boys chest. Decker held Nick back a bit before pulling him forward and connecting with a short armed clothesline slamming him to the mat. Decker went for another cover but again Nick kicked out at two. Decker lifted the boy up to his feet and threw him back against the ropes, Decker went for a clothesline but Nick dodged out of the way and turned around kicking Decker in the side of the head. Decker stumbled a bit however he did not fall, Nick gulped and tried to run as but Decker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into his arms. Decker lifted the boy up and slammed him with another german suplex, however he didn't let go instead he rolled back to his feet and lifted Nick up again and connected with another german suplex. He did this 3 more times before finally letting him go with one more suplex sending him flying across the ring and onto the back of his neck, Nick rolled to a sitting position in the corner and was clearly in a daze.

"And that is the power and skill of the black wolf at work here tonight, easily lifting up nick and tossing around the ring like he is a ragdoll!" said Anthony.

Decker lifted Nick up to his feet and put his head between his legs before back up to the center of the ring. He lifted Nick up and slammed him down with a powerbomb however he didn't let go and he began to connect with powerbomb after powerbomb after powerbomb before stopping at a count of 5 powerbombs and let him go. Decker reached down and grabbed an uncounious Nick and lifted him to his feet, he then lifted him up onto his shoulders and smirked as he spun around throwing Nick off his shoulders and sending him face first onto the mat with his finisher Dakota!

"Decker into the cover, and just like that the black wolf adds another victory onto his win collum!" said Overdrive.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match, Decker!" Decker held up his hands as Paul Heyman entered the ring. Suddenly Sylvia theme began to blast across the arena as she appeared on the top of the stage wearing black jeans and a black shirt as well as the us title around her waist.

 **Match 3: Decker Vs Nick Winner Decker match time 3 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

"Good job Decker, really really really good job my man….. Only I cannot help but think that you did all of this damage to Nick a competitor smaller than you…. However you ran away from the Shield last week…. Isn't that weird of all people you ran away from the Shield, Cat never ran from the Shield, Samuel never ran from the Shield, hell you opponent at Rivals Brian T never ran away from the Shield… so why did you run away like the dog you are with you tail between your legs. Because you are a bully, you are a coward Decker, you are able to take on people that you tower over, however in the face of danger you run! Decker let's face facts, you can only beat people when you are bigger than them that is why you waited for me to get this title to challenge for it because, you know, we know that you could never beat, Cat, Samuel, or even Brian T on your own!" Sylvia said with as she walked down the ramp.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Paul said grabbing a mic of his own, "little girl I ask of you I plead with you to please stop right there and head back up the ramp before my client comes down there and beats the hell out of you for the false words that you speak. My client was raised in the jungle, and he has a very good instincts of when to fight and when to run! Now when the Shield came running down like a pack of untamed wolves my client decided that the best choice for him in that moment was to feed Brian T to the wolves and leave the ring. He didn't run, but more of took a strategy retreat from the battle at hand to see the skills of those 3. You sit there and spit all of these lies because, you need to talk yourself up, because in your mind you are afraid of my client and if you are able to ame khim seem weak, then you begin to think that maybe my client isn't that strong, or fast or all these false claims that you think and hope that they maybe become a reality! But the reality is that you Sylvia are a coward, you use your words to break down others, and you cowardly attack people from behind. However my client being an black man in this society has been talked down on and people have tried to hurt him with words but the result is always the same. My client always beat, broke, and destroyed those people, and Sylvia whether you wanna believe it or not, you are next one way or another my client is gonna get that match for the US Title. And you can either A say yes to the match or B my client will find away cause some way or another you have to defend that title at Blade Dance!"

"Oh Paul, your way with words are so good that they make me realize that you are right!" Sylvia spoke, "I do use my words to break down my opponent and get in there heads, however that doesn't mean anything to me. I am not afraid of you client, I am not afraid of you, I am not afraid of anyone here on WNW. Because I am a fighter always have been and always will be and last week after I woke up from getting hit by that Dakota! I began to think that I can change my legacy here in TWWA if I once again become an underdog and take on your client Decker at blade dance and put my title on the line. And that is just what I am gonna do!" Sylvia climbed into the ring and looked an pissed off Decker up and down. "At Blade Dance, I am proud to say that it is gonna be, me taking on the black wolf Decker!"

"OH MY GOD!" said Blythe.

"Decker vs Sylvia for the United States championship!" said Overdrive.

"Oh and one more th..!" Sylvia suddenly slammed the the top of the mic onto Decker's head sending him stumbling against the ropes.

"And the champion attacking Decker!" said Blythe.

The crowd went nuts as Silvia began to connect with a forearm after forearm to Decker before running back against the ropes. She connected with a massive clothesline knocking Decker out of the ring. However Decker landed on his feet and pulled Sylvia out of the ring, Sylvia kept on fighting and keep throwing punches to Decker eventually drawing a bit of blood from his nose. Decker was on shaky legs when Sylvia went towards the time keepers area and pulled out a steel chair. She went to slam it on Decker's head when he caught it in his hands and pulled it out of her hands, he kicked her in the stomach making her bend over and then slammed the chair onto her back with so much force that it caused a loud thud sound and Sylvia screamed with pain.

"Ouch did you hear that?" Anthony said with a wince.

"I think everyone in this arena heard that sound!" said Blythe.

Decker began to beat on the girl with a steel chair making her scream in pain, Decker kept on going until the chair was bent and he threw it on the ground.

"Decker destroy!" Paul shouted.

Decker lifted Sylvia limp body up and threw her back first into the steel step making her scream loudly and hold her back in pain as some tears began to fall down her face. Decker lifted Sylvia up again and slammed her into the steel steps again making her scream even louder. He went under the ring and pulled out another steel chair.

"Someone needs to stop this Sylvia cannot take on anymore punishment like this, he is gonna severely injure her back!" said Blythe.

"Let him, she is the one who started this fight, so he is gonna end this fight!" said Anthony.

At that moment Paul left the ring and held his hands on Decker's chest, "NO MORE! DECKER please listen to me, no more she has had enough!"

"And Paul heyman being the voice of reason!" said Overdrive.

Decker was furious as he knocked the steels over and then set the larger piece up against the barricade, he walked over to Sylvia who was on her stomach holding her back in pain as she took large deep breath. "DECKER PLEASE STOP THIS!" Paul pleaded however Decker only shook his head as he lifted Sylvia up and then threw her into the steel steps with a german suplex making her yell as loud as she could! Decker took some deep breaths as he began to calmly walk away from the girl with a glare on his face.

"We need some help out her for Sylvia Decker might have seriously did some damage to her back!" Blythe shouted.

Medical staff came running from the back to attend to a lightly sobbing Sylvia who was holding her back in pain as laid on her stomach. The crowd booed heavily as Decker's theme song began to play across the arena.

* * *

After the commercial break Blythe was shown on the screen, "ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us here on WNW then you have just messed a massive assault on the Champion Sylvia by the challenge Decker and this was pretty to watch".

"That is right it all started when Sylvia made the mistake and attacked Decker, and then he lost it and bent a steel chair across her back and then slammed her into the steel steps back first, the good news is Sylvia was able to get back to her feet and with help from the doctors made it to the back and is on her way to a local hospital to see the damage to her back!"

"You guys cannot be mad, she literally asked for this when she attacked Decker, what did she think was gonna happen?" Anthony said.

"Okay but Anthony you cannot say that maybe Decker went a bit overboard in his assault against Sylvia I mean he did attack her first last week", said Blythe.

"Well she should have just gotten over it instead of attacking him back two wrongs don't make a right!" said Anthony.

5 minutes into the next match putting Suzan Hinako against Crystal currently Suzan had Crystal pinned in on of the corners and was connecting with hard punches to her chest. Suzan grabbed the girls arm and whipped her back against the other corner, before rushing over and connecting with a running clothesline. Crystal fell onto her butt with a deep breath, Suzan ran forward and connected with another running boot to her skull knocking the girl out and pulled her to the center of the ring going for a cover. Crystal kicked out at two, and Suzan lifted the girl up to her feet, when suddenly Crystal wrapped her arms around her legs and lifted her up. Crystal took the girl down and began to connect with hard punches to her head forcing Crystal to cover up. At the count of 6 she got up and lifted Suzan up, she whipped her back against the ropes before lifting her up and slamming her down with a spinebuster and went for a cover but Suzan kicked out at two. Crystal lifted Suzan up to her feet and put her onto her shoulder, she walked over to the ropes with Suzan still on her shoulders and threw her up into the air sending her throat first onto the top rope snapping her head back up and she stumbled backwards into Crystal's arm and lifted her up and slammed her onto the mat with a suplex. She kept her arms wrapped around her waist and performed a perfect bridge pinning Suzan's shoulders on the mat. Ref Bryan went and began the count, when Suzan kicked out at two. Crystal wrapped her arms around Suzan and lifted her up before locking her in her finishing submission the diamond crasher (full nelson).

Suzan began to wiggle and squirm as she tried to escape from the full nelson but no matter what she did she couldn't escape. Suzan let out a cry of pain as Crystal began to increase the tightness of the hold, Suzan suddenly began to back up against the ropes and lifted Crystal into the air before slipping her arms out of the hold and rolled forward. Crystal stumbled against the ropes, Suzan stood up before connecting with a hard kick to her stomach making her bend over. Suzan ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air slamming her leg onto the back of neck and bringing her down with a standing leg drop to the back of her neck sending her face first onto the mat as well. Crystal stood up to her feet stumbling around in a daze, Suzan ran forward and wrapped her arms and legs around her neck and shifted her weight falling on her back locking in her finishing submission, the Sayonara sleeper!

"Sayonara sleeper locked in the center of the ring what is Crystal gonna do?" Blythe questioned.

Crystal had other choice but to tap out in the center of the ring.

"The winner of this match by Submission Suzan Hinako!" Suzan let go of the hold and held her arms up above her head when suddenly she was knocked down to the mat but none other than Azuna!

"What the hell, it's a Azuna Azuna is back we haven't seen her since her lost at Rival's!" said Overdrive.

Azuna began to connect with hard punches to the back of her head as well as kicks and stomps to her back. Azuna lifted Suzan up to her feet and began to connect with knee after knee to her chest and then lifted her up into the air and slammed her onto the mat with her finisher, static shot he electric chair drop. Azuna walked over and out of the ring before grabbing a mic, she climbed back into the ring and bent over her rival. "See you at Blade Dance Bitch!" Azuna slammed her mic onto her head and left the ring.

 **Match 4: Suzan vs Crysta winner by submission Suzan match tie 8 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to WNW and we have another match confirmed for Blade Dance, Suzan Hinako will once again be taking on her rival Azuna", said Overdrive.

"Now switching gears it is time for a boy by the name of Xeno Jones to take to action, Xeno Jones is someone who has been in the shadows for while and is currently 2 and 1 only losing to Knight Mason", said Blythe.

The song, "haven't decided yet", begun to play across the arena and the crowd came to life as Xeno Jones came onto the stage, "and Diamonds opponent from Sydney Australia weighing at 195 pounds Xeno, "Bullet", Jones!" Xeno held his hands up, he was wearing blue and white shorts as well as a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a picture of a gun on it. Xeno made his way down the ramp and slide into the ring before climbing to the top rope and holding his arms up.

The bell rung and he and Diamond began to circle each other for awhile before locking up in the center of the ring where Xeno Jone immediately transitioned into a headlock. Diamond placed her hands on the boys back and pushed him back against the ropes, when he bounced back she went for a clothesline but Xeno ducked out of the way and kept on running. He bounced off the ropes and connected with a running drop kick sending the girl flying back and falling against the ropes and falling onto the second rope. Xeno smirked as he pointed his finger at her like a gun and pulled the trigger before racing back against the ropes, looking for one of his signature moves the X Trigger. However Diamond was quick and rolled out of the ring to move out of the way. Xeno Jones saw this and kept on running before leaping over the top rope and onto Diamond with a massive front flip splash, sending her crashing head first onto the announce table.

"And Xeno Jones has taken control of this match up!" said Anthony.

5 minutes later, it was more of the same all Xeno offensive, currently Xeno had Diamond against the ropes and was connecting with had chop after chop to her stomach making her wince in pain with each and every strike. Xeno whipped her against the ropes, he raced forward looking for a high knee but Diamond caught his knee and threw him down to the mat. Diamond ran forward looking to kick him in the face when he caught her foot and began to powerback to his feet. Xeno wrapped his arms around her legs and flipped onto his back sending her crashing throat first onto the second rope. Xeno stood up and pointed his hand at the like it was a gun and pulled the trigger, he raced back against the ropes and connected with his signature move the X trigger knocking Diamond out. Xeno then lifted the girl up so she was sitting on his shoulders in position for an electric chair driver when grabbed her neck with is right hand bending her however, she jumped into the air and in the same motion slammed the girl onto the mat sending her crashing onto her neck and upper back before pinning her legs. He called that move AK4X! (See Kenny omega's one winged angel )

"And there it is! The move that Xeno Jones calls AK4X!" said Blythe.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and Xeno Jones does it again picking up another win!" Said Overdrive.

"The winner of this match Xeno Jones!"

Xeno climbed to the top rope as the WNW went to another commercial break.

 **Match 5: Xeno Jones vs Diamond winner Xeno Jones match time 7 minutes 12 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break, Zuma and Tracker high fived each other then the song, _Kung Fu fighting by Carl Douglas,_ began to play as a kid appeared on the stage, one was a boy by the name of Kirin Ling, he had black braided hair and was wearing a black kung fu attire, Kirin had white skin, "and their opponents first from Shanghai China weighing at 175 pounds Kirin!"

"Kirin one of our many international competitors born in Shanghai China he has begun to make a name for himself as a singles compittor and I cannot wait to see how does when paired up with another superstar", Overdrive said as Kirin came down the ramp.

"And now remember tonight the winner of this match will face the black panthers in our semi main event and that team will take on the winner of the tournament next week and those two teams will face off at Blade Dance for a chance at the WNW tag team championships!" said Blythe.

Kirin slide into the ring and smiled, and then the song _Hello Kitty,_ began to play as a girl came onto the stage wearing, "and his tag team partner weighing at 135 pounds from Tokyo Japan, Hazel Kawaii!"

"And now here comes Hazel Kawaii, and we have learned that she is a close friend and training partner of not only Hisoka but also the dragonhearted", said Anthony.

Hazel was wearing a black kung fu outfit as well she had brown skin and light brown hair, once she entered the ring she and Kirin began to whisper among themselves.

The bell was rung and it was Zuma and Kirin starting things off and Kirin quickly clapped his hands, Hazel ran over with a loud scream and connected with a massive knee to Tracker's head knocking him off the apron. Zuma turned around and Hazel ran forward again kneeing Zuma in the stomach and connecting with a knee to his stomach making him bend over. Kirin ran back against the ropes and connected with a running kick to Zuma's head knocking him off as well.

"Jesus christ, Kirin into the cover shoulders are down and this new duo picks up the victory!" Blythe said.

"The winners of this match Kirin and Hazel!" Hazel pounded on her chest before hugging Kirin and as the two celebrated suddenly, "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta We are the Shield!"

"Oh no no no!" Blythe said as Ace, Zane and Razor came rushing down the ramp.

"This isn't fight the shield are heading down the ramp and they are either heading after a weaken Tracker and Zuma or they are heading after Kirin and Hazel to try and WAIT A MINUTE!" Overdrive shouted as suddenly Brian T's theme came across the arena. "And here comes the big guy making a Beeline for the ring!"

Brian T came rushing down the ramp and slide into the ring literally daring the shield to come down to the ring.

"Well we do one thing, Brian T is still a force to be reckoned with and now the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions are stopped dead in their tracks!" said Blythe.

"Well tonight Razor is in action next against Janeiro and that give Hazel and Kirin time to rest for their match tonight against The Black Panthers!" said Overdrive.

Razor whispered something to Ace and Zane before they went up the ramp, leaving Razor alone as Janeiro theme went off.

 **Match 6: Kirin and Hazel vs Tracker And Zuma winners Kirin and Hazel match time 20 seconds!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to WNW and this match is underway Janeiro taking on Razor of the Shield and joining us on commentary Brian T, Brian T welcome", Overdrive said.

"Happy to be aboard", Brian T said with a smile.

"May I ask what brings you out here tonight?" Anthony asked.

"Well I know the Shield enjoy intervering in matches like this just to gain a win, so I am out here as a safety measure to make sure no Bull shirt happens", said Brian T.

"Well we know you can handle those 3 and are you after the Wolf pack tag team titles?" Blythe asked.

"Well yeah I am looking for a shot at the titles and I am thinking of who I would on that team, people Skye, Amazing Red, Aiden Larse people who have been assault by the Shield even Janeiro and Everest I want people to take theme on", said Brian T.

In the ring Janeiro immediately got into his fighters stance keeping his hands up and in front of him with a glare on his face. Razor glared at the boy as well, as he put his hands behind his back and patted his chin three times. Janeiro gladly accepted this challenge and punch Razor right on his chin making him back up against the ropes and Janeiro lost it. He went wild connecting with hard punch after punch after punch to the boy's face, chest, and where he could hit the boy. Since it was his team that costed him and Everest the WNW championship. Janeiro kept on going even after the 5 count forcing ref Brian to pull him off him, and in that moment Razor saw his chance and rushed out of the corner and connected with a jumping clothesline dropping Janeiro to the mat. Razor lifted Janeiro back to his feet and Janeiro connected with a hard punch to his stomach making him grunt a bit. Janeiro went to work connecting with punch after punch to the boy's midsection making him back up. Janeiro reached out and grabbed his arm before whipping him back against the ropes, on the bounce back Janeiro lifted Razor up off the mat and slammed him on the ground before going into ground and pound mode as he began to pound on the boy with hard hammer fists and elbows forcing Razor to cover up. Janeiro stopped at a count of 6 and lifted Razor up to his feet and began to connect with knees to his chest making Razor grunt.

"You know this is an interesting match up, Janeiro is an MMA expert, and Razor is trained in a more brazilian form of fighting along with Decker, Bolt and Vixen that focuses more on pressure points and strikes", said Blythe.

"Brian T you have to admit that Razor is a powerhouse" said Anthony.

"I don't have to admit anything, Razor is literally an animal unchained, he enjoys inflicting pain and attacking weak people, you saw that he needed help just to beat me weeks ago", Brian T said.

Janeiro was still heavily in control of this match up and was currently connecting with punch after punch to boys stomach making him grunt. He threw a punch towards Razor who actually caught it and Razor cracked his neck a couple times before kicking Janeiro in the stomach and lifting him up and quickly slamming him to the mat with a powerbomb and went for a cover, but Janeiro kicked out at one. Razor flipped the boy onto his side, and began to connect with knee after knee to the small of his back making him grunt in pain. Razor stopped after 10 knees and then put the boys on his knees and began to connect with sharp quick elbow strikes to space between his shoulder and neck making him grunt a bit more. Razor wrapped his arms around Janeiro's neck and locked him in a head lock tightening his hold almost immediately.

5 minutes late (about 7 into the match), it was actually a surprise lying even battle between Razor and Janeiro, with the last 5 minutes begin both of theme trading moves back and forth and connecting with hard shot after hard shot to each other. Currently Janeiro had control of the match and had the Razor in one of the corners connecting with punch after punch to his midsection before whipping him towards the other corner, Razor landed back first and Janeiro ran forward connecting with a clothesline causing Razor to stumble out of the corner. Janeiro decided to end it, so he quickly jumped up to connect with his finisher, Kiss the Canvas (A DDT transitioned to an anaconda vic) however Razor didn't go down. Instead with a loud roar he wrapped his arms around Janeiro's legs and ran forward slamming the boy into the other corner making him let go of the hold/ Razor ran back against the ropes and connected with a massive superman punch to Janeiro knocking him to the mat. Razor walked back to one of the corners and let out a loud roar as he waited for Janeiro to get up. Janeiro rose to his feet on shaky legs and when he did Razor ran forward looking for his massive spear but Janeiro was quick and connected with a massive punch knocking him down. Janeiro lifted Razor up and right when he was about to connect with his finisher, the titantron showed Ace and Zane attacking Kirin and Hazel with steel chairs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Overdrive shouted.

"FUCK! THAT WAS WHAT THEY WERE AFTER, they are trying to weaken Kirin and Hazel before there match with the black panthers!" Brian T yelled

While Janeiro was distracted Razor raced forward and connected with his spear before pinning Janeiro.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and Razor picks up another win!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match Razor!" Razor rolled out of the ring and quickly climbed over the barricade right as Brian T came running after him.

 **Match 7: Razor vs Janeiro winner Razor match time 9 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

After a commercial break, The Black Panthers were already in the ring with Zara still limping a bit after her knee injury, the crowd began to cheer as Kirin theme went off and he and Hazel came onto the ramp. Kirin with some bandages around his mid section and Hazel limping however they were still ready for a fight.

"And now this is it Hazel and Kirin vs the black panthers, and by the looks of it Zaire is the only one who isn't injured, Hazel and Kirin attacked by the Shield just minutes ago with steel chairs and looks like Kirin has an injured back and Hazel with an leg injury", said Blythe.

"This isn't right Kirin and Hazel are injured!" said Overdrive.

"And so is Zara!" said Anthony.

"Only one of them is injured", said Blythe.

Kirin and Hazel climbed into the ring and the two teams looked at each other each with a look of determination. The bell was called to ring and Kirin was gonna be starting things off with Zaire, the two of them circled each other for a while before locking up in the center of the ring. Zaire had the advantage and backed him up against the ropes, she quickly whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, on the bounceback she jumped up and connected with a dropkick knocking him to the mat. Kirin got back to his feet and threw a punch but Zaire ducked before wrapping her arms around his waist and rushing towards her corner sending the boy crashing back first onto the turnbuckles making him cry out a bit in pain. Zaire connected with and upper cut before tagging in Zara.

"You good for this?" Zaire questioned.

"Don't worry", Zara gave her sister a smile.

The two of them pulled the boy out of the corner and whipped him back against the ropes, on the bounce back, they both jumped up and connected with a double dropkick knocking Kirin to the mat and Zara let out a hiss of pain as she landed on her knee. Zara went for the cover but Kirin kicked out at one. Zara lifted the boy up and Kirin quickly dropped down to his knees and slammed his elbow onto Zara's knee making her let out a small yell of pain and drop to the mat. Kirin dragged the girl to his corner and tagged in Hazel. Hazel grabbed the girl's leg and jumped up connecting with an elbow drop onto her injured knee making her cry out in pain. Hazel did these three more times before tagging in Kirin, the two of them lifted Zara up into the air and connected with a double suplex her. Kirin winced in pain as his back hit the mat he crawled into the cover and Zara powered out at two. Kirin lifted the girl up to her feet and began to connect with sharp kicks to back of her knees, Zara winced and yelp with each strike. Kirin pushed the girl back and then swept her legs out from under her making her fall on her back. Kirin ran back against the ropes and jumped into the air and dropped his knee right onto her chest making her groan in pain and turn onto her side gripping her stomach in pain. Kirin tagged in Hazel and pointed at the ropes, Kirin ran back against one set of ropes and Hazel the other set, they both bounced off and Hazel kicked Zara in the stomach and Kirin kicked her on the back making her cry out in pain.

3 minutes later (6 minutes and 34 into the match) Kirin and Hazel had taken control of the match up and had Zara in their corner. Hazel was in the ring and was heavily targeting Zara knee, she was currently connecting with sharp kicks to back of her left knee making her cry out in pain. Hazel dragged the girl to the center of the ring before lifted her up and slamming her with a body slam. Hazel ran back against the ropes near Zaire, who dropped down and grabbed the girls feet making her fall flat on her face before Zaire pulled her out of the ring.

"Oh come on now that isn't fair!" Overdrive.

"It is fine", said Anthony.

The two girls ended up in a a slug feast on the outside of the ring, when Kirin climbed into the ring and ran towards the two. Zaire slammed her foot onto Hazel injured leg making her cry out in pain and drop to the ground right as Kirin came flying over the top rope and slammed into Zaire back first sending her slamming into the annoucetable, this also took out Kirin who rolled on the ground holding his back in pain. Hazel rolled back into the ring and stood up with a limp, and walked towards Zara who was laying on her back. Once she was close enough Zara suddenly kicked her right on her right knee making her scream in pain before falling to the mat. Zara smirked as she quickly entered a full mount and began to beat on the girl with hard punches. She stopped at a count of 6 and stood up, she lifted Hazel up by her hair before wrapping her arm around her head and lifted the girl up. Zara winced a bit as her knee filled with pain, but was still able to fall backward and connect with a suplex. Zara crawled into the cover but Hazel kicked out at two. Zara stood up to her feet and winced more as she put pressure on her knee, she took a handful of Hazel's hair and lifted her up to her knees, Zara took her time and lifted the girl up to her feet going to suplex her again, but Hazel wasn't going for it this time. Instead she quickly wiggled out of it and lifted Zara up onto her shoulders almost losing her balance as her knee began to hurt even more. Hazel smirked as she threw the girl into the air, before jumping up and putting her hands on her back. Hazel then placed her knees on the girls chest and when she fell on her back it sent Zara crashing onto her knees with a fireman's carry gutwrench!

"Hazel connecting with the gutwrench but that might have done more damage than good!" said Blythe.

Hazel rolled on the ground holding her knee in pain as Zara laid on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Hazel crawled over into the cover.

"Hazel into the cover shoulders are down and Zaire breaks up the pin!" said Overdrive.

Zaire had recovered first and slide into the ring to break up the pin, she began to connect with hard punches to Hazel's head. Hazel rolled onto her back and out her hands over her head, Zaire stumbled down to the mat as Kirin slide in and slammed his forearm onto her upper back. Zaire spun Kirin around before jumped up and gripped his shoulders, she then placed her knees on his back before she shifted her momentum. Kirin back filled with pain, as they fell backward sending her knees crashing onto his back. Kirin rolled out of the ring holding his back in pain, Hazel stood up and connected with a spinning kick to Zaire making her bend over. She limped back against the ropes and came running forward looking for a kick. But Zara rushed forward and slammed her shoulder into the girl's neck sending her falling down right onto Zaire shoulders, Zara limped back against the ropes and jumped up connecting with a kick right onto her head and then Zaire feel back with a samoan drop. Zara climbed into the cover.

"Zara into the cover, and Hazel powers out at two!" said Overdrive.

4 minutes later (about 14 minutes and 34 seconds into the match) Hazel was sitting down in the Black Panthers corner taking deep breaths. She had spent the last 4 minutes in the corner and currently had Zara off of the apron and Zaire backed up to the center of the ring as a sudden fury of punches. Hazel stood to her feet and let out small yelps as she made her way towards Kirin when Zara regained her composure and grabbed a handful of the girl's hair pulling her back into the corner and locking her in a full nelson, Zaire ran forward and connected with a back elbow to Hazel knocking her out for a couple second. She stumbled forward and Zaire tagged in Zara before lifting Hazel into the air and dropping to one knee sending the girl crashing onto her upturned knee. Hazel laid back first over Zaire knee taking deep breaths when, Zara came flying off the top rope and slammed her elbow onto her neck sending it snapping down and theme up and the Zara went into the cover but somehow Hazel powered out at two. Zara slammed her hands on the mat a couple times before standing up, she took handfuls of Hazal shirt and lifted her up. Hazel suddenly sprung to her feet sending the girl flying into the air and crashing onto her back. Hazel began to limp as fast as she could to partner, but Zara was quicker and tagged in Zaire who raced over and connected with a drop kick to the small of her back sending her falling to the mat. Zaire grabbed Hazel by the legs and then amazed the crowd by using all of the strength that she had to lift the girl into the air, Zaire fell backwards sending the girl flying over her head and landing onto the ropes near her team's corner where Zara grabbed the top rope and connected with a hard kick to the back of her head knocking her out. She stumbled forward right into Zaire arms, who lifted her up and spun around slamming her onto the mat with a spinebuster.

"Jesus what a move and what teamwork from the black panthers", said Blythe.

"See these aren't just the bosses daughters but they are two talented athletes!" said Anthony.

Zaire went for a cover but again Hazel somehow found enough energy to power out at two, Zaire was amazed for a second before regaining her composure, she dragged Hazel back to her corner and tagged in her sister. Zara came into the match a bit pissed off and Zaire quickly grabbed her sister put her head against hers.

"Calm down, just a little bit more and we have won", said Zaire.

"Kay", Zara replied back.

Zara lifted Hazel up to her feet and onto her shoulders, Zara winced loudly as agan her knee filled with pain, she jumped sideway looking for a death valley driver but Hazel landed on her feet and connected with a huge spinning kick knocking her down to the mat. Hazel collapsed onto the mat not moving only taking huge deep breaths.

"Hazel with that superkick and finally she might have a chance to get in Kirin who has been begging to get into this match every since that backstabber from Zaire took him out the match", said Overdrive.

Both girls began to drag their way towards their own corner, and Kirin put his hand out between the ropes shaking, and Zaire began to call her sisters name. Finally both girls lunged forward and tagged in their partners!

"Tags made here comes Kirin and here comes Zaire!" said Anthony.

Kirin climbed to the top rope and jumped off connecting with a springboard clothesline dropping Zaire to the mat. She was quick to get up, and Kirin connected with another clothesline before running back against the ropes and connecting with a hard kick dropping Zaire to one knee. Kirin began to connect with hard kicks to her side when Zaire caught one of his kicks and pulled the boy in close and into a powerbomb position. Kirin was quicker and wrapped his legs around the girls head and twisted around sending the girl crashing on her back with a headscissors takedown. Zaire stood up and Kirin connected with 5 quick jabs, and a spinning back first pushing Zaire back. He jumped back and leaned forward looking for a superkick but Zaire caught his leg and turned him around. Before landing a sharp elbow strike to his back making him wince. Zaire wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up looking for a german suplex but, Kirin landed on his feet and as Zaire was getting up connected with a massive kick to the back of her head knocking her out. He got into the cover but Zaire kicked out at two, Kirin lifted Zaire up to her feet, when she pushed him out of the way and the two kids entered a striking match. Kirin had the clear advantage and was winning, however Zaire blocked one of his strikes and began to fight back. Kirin smirked a bit he sent a kick her way forcing her to block with both hands and Kirin spun around with lighting speed and jumped up connecting with a dragon kick to Zaire knocking her out!

"Dragon Kick from Kirin and Zaire is down and out!" shouted Blythe.

"KIRIN INTO THE COVER SHOULDERS ARE DOWN AND ZARA BREAKS UP THE PIN!" said Overdrive.

The crowd rose to the feet clapping and cheering for actually both teams as all 4 members were currently down and out. The rest began a to count to 10 and at a 7 count all 4 competitors where into the ring and then they all began to trade punches, Kirin exchanging blows with Zaire and Hazel trading blows with Zara. Kirin and Hazel began to take a bit of an edge backing the sisters up against the ropes. They both reached out and grabbed the arms looking for a irish whip, but the sisters reverse and instead sent them back against the ropes instead. Zaire and Zara both lifted up Kirin and Hazel in power bomb positions. Before they each moved to opposite sides of the ring and then slammed the together making them both cry out and then connected with double powerbombs. Kirin howled in pain from both moves, and Zara lifted Hazel up onto her shoulders.

"Sis finish this!" Zara yelled as she rushed forward and jumped into the preforming a rolling senton and then jumped onto the second rope doing a moonsault followed by Zaire who jumped over her sister as she connected with the moonsault and then jumped to the top rope and connected with a corkscrew moonsault making Hazel groan in pain as she rolled out of the ring. Zara went back to their teams corner and Zaire lifted up Kirin and got him in position for a piledriver, when Zara tagged herself in and climbed to the top rope. She grabbed Kirin's feet and jumped into the air putting more pressure, right when Zaire fell to her butt sending Kirin's head slamming onto the mat with an assisted piledriver, the finisher they called Wrath of the Panthers!

"And now Zara into the cover, and The Black Panthers move on to Blade Dance for a shot at the WNW Tag Team Championships, what a match!" said Overdrive.

"The winners of this match, the black panthers", Zara winced as she held her knee in pain as Zaire wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we got some answers, we some same rivals colloid and many more, thank you for joining us on WNW and see you next week!" said Blythe.

The show ended with a shot of Zaire and Zara hugging.

 **Match 8: The Black Panthers vs Kirin and Hazel winner The Black Panthers match time 20 minutes 23 seconds.**


	35. Update, As well as New story coming out

After much thought and now that I am in a good place witb TWWA i have come up with two new things, one now TWWA will be updated every week or even twice a week at most, also me, antonio, Alice (the writer of NSTD), and now Decker The Humter will be creating a brand new wrestling company for Cartoon Charecters Only! Your favorite cartoon charecters and anime charecters will compete head to head for a shot at brand new titles, new stories lines and much more epic things, this story will be updated at least every two weeks since the card will have 12 matches each show, and at least 16 matches each pay per view event, please support this new wrestling company as much as you all have been supporting twwa I never imagined that this story would be such a great way, for many people to come and talk among each other. So soon the first show will be up and I woll let you know when that is out see you all somlon and have a good day God Bless.

This story will be called, MTW,

Mulitverse,

Titan

Wrestling.

If ypu can come up will a better name for this company as well as not 2 but 3 seperate brands name for it please leave it in the reviews or send me a pm. (By brands I basically mean like how we have WNW SNS and NSTD those are brands over the overall show of TWWA)


	36. SNS week 9

**SNS Week 9.**

 **March 4.**

 **Live from the Sap Center in San Jose California.**

 **In front of 18,500 fans.**

 **Also due to popular demand SNS will now have at least 1 paragraph described on the card. However 1 match will not, you will see why.**

 **Genocide Pay Per View on March 18.**

 **(Also it was decided that the first chapter of NSTD will be out after wnw week 10 and sns week 10)**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to SNS my name is Selena and I am being joined by as always Aaron and Margaret and tonight we have a show waiting to start and a main event ready to be seen as Misty takes on Chase in a no disqualification match and the winner will face Rocky for the Light Heavyweight Title". Said Aaron

"We also have some major announcements from out General Manager Mr. Elijah" said Selena.

"And lastly Cassandra is here and is ready to address her opponent at opponent at Genocide Marsha", said Margaret.

"And finally we have Luna here for her championship celebration!" said Selena.

"Here and Now", by Luther Vandross began to play as Elijah came onto the stage wearing a smooth black suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of SNS Elijah!" Crowd cheered as the man made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope we are all doing good tonight", Elijah spoke, "now I have a lot of things to say and I know you wanna get right into the action, now as you all should know me and my sister Naomi came to an agreement and now we have a new vacation championship the SNS Tag Team Championships! So how do we crowd a new set of tag team champions, it is very simple we fight for theme, so instead of having a tournament we are gonna have something new, for the next 3 weeks until the genocide pay per view. We are gonna have our tag teams go against each other every week at least one time , and then for each win they will get points,

10 points for a submission win.

5 points fors a pinfall win.

And finally two points for every lose,

The teams with the most points will move on to our genocide pay per view for a shot at the SNS tag team championships!" he then sighed a bit as Twin Magic theme began to play across the arena.

"And here comes our current TWWA Tag Team Titles (alright one thing so it is official that these titles are now called the TWWA Tag Team Titles not the World Tag Team titles like I kept saying) Emily and Elmina". Said Margaret.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the TWWA Tag Team champions Twin Magic!" Emily was wearing a golden color dress, as was her sister Elmina. They climbed into the ring and looked over at General Manager Elijah.

"Well GM isn't it funny when plans don't go as you want them too I mean let's face the facts you put me and my sister in an impossible situation against 5 other tag teams in a TLC match and I know that you were hoping that we were gonna loss, because like your older sister Ms. Naomi says we are not what is best for business!" said Emily.

"Yes GM how does it feel to know that your plans to screw us didn't work but instead it failed deeply!" Elmina added.

Elijah looked at the two girls and smiled a bit, "you young ladies have me confused, I do not believe in this whole what is best for business nonsense that my sister kepts saying, I will NEVER EVER screw my superstars out of anything that they have won, I put you in that match because I had a feeling that you two needed something, a little more push to get you girls to that next level, and you too won the match didn't you? You two showed the the fans that you are a tag team to be reckoned with which brings me to my next announcement, tonight we are gonna find out who is gonna take you two on at genocide for the TWWA Tag Team Titles, tonight the team with the best record will take you two on at genocide for those tag team titles, and if you excuse me it is time for our show to begin tonight we have 4 tag team matches on the card, The Dragonhearted vs The Jay Bro's, The Eternal God's of Life and Death vs JEssie and James, Cyber Strike vs D&D and finally The Dragon Hearted again taking on Cyber Strike again".

With that said Elijah theme began to play as he got out of the ring and made his way down the ramp.

* * *

The Jay Bro's and The Dragonhearted where already in the ring with Zoro starting things off against Vulcan Jay.

"And here we go the first of the many tag team matches we are gonna be having on the card, The Jay Bro's vs The Dragonhearted and tonight the Jay Bros are also in a match tonight a two on one handicap match against Liz. And our General manager truly is great, he actual asked the teams if they were alright with competing in multiple matches if need be and is given them a small bonus for each extra match they do". Said Selena.

The bell was rung and Zoro was quick to back Vulcan against the ropes and connect with kick after kick after kick to his legs. Vulcan reached forward and grabbed Zoro by his arm and quickly whipped him back against the ropes. Zoro jumped up and connected with a heel kick knocking Vulcan down to the mat, Zoro grabbed Vulcan's head and head him over to his team's corner before slamming him head first onto the top turnbuckle and tagging in Zora. Zoro connected with a hard slap to Vulcan before getting on his hands and knee, Zora back up to the center of the ring and ran forward and jumped off of his back and did a corkscrew before slamming her leg into the boys chest with a move they called, Ugoite Iru Uta (look up poetry in motion for an example). Vulcan fell to the mat in a daze, as Zora ran towards Flame looking to knock him off the apron, but Flame saw that coming and jumped up connecting with a knee dropping Zora to the mat. This allowed Vulcan to regain his comprehension enough to get up and stomp on Zora's back making her squeal in pain. Vulcan reached out and tagged in Flame, the two brothers lifted the girl to her feet before they preformed one of there many tag team moves. Flame whipped Zora back against the ropes, and Vulcan ran back against the ropes to the left of theme, and Flame ran back against the ropes in front of Zora. On the bounce back they both jumped into the air, and Flame's knee slammed into her face and Vulcan's knee slammed into the side of her head knocking her to the mat. Flame went for a cover but Zoro jumped in to break up the pin, Zoro began to pound on the boy before vulcan jumped on his back and the two of them rolled out of the ring and onto the ground. Flame saw this and ran back against the ropes behind and rushed forward, Vulcan turned Zoro around right as Flame came flying over the top rope and connecting with a crossbody knocking Zoro to the floor.

5 minutes later, The Jay Bro's were firmly in control of the match up, Zora was stuck in their corner and was being pummeled on by quick tags from Flame and Vulcan. They were showing a way more violent side to them now, currently Vulcan was in the ring and was connecting with hard punches to her sides and her stomach making her grunt in pain. Vulcan connected with a massive punch making her begin to stumble to the center of the ring. Vulcan tagged in Flame and they both ran back against the ropes, and Vulcan swept her legs out from under her as Flame jumped up and connected with a spinning heel kick, A move they called Jay to Jay. Flame went for a cover but Zora kicked out at two, Flame lifted the girl up to her feet and slapped her across the face as hard as he could, Zora head snapped to the left and she slowly turned towards Flame with an angry glare on her face. Flame slapped her again and Zora began to shake in fury. He went to slap her again when she grabbed his hand, Zora landed 5 quick right jabs before spinning around and connecting with a spinning back fist. Flame stumbled back against the ropes and Zora raced forward, she jumped up and wrapped her arm around his neck before bringing him down with a DDT!

"And now Zora has a chance to tag in her twin brother Zoro who just dying to get back into this match!" said Serena.

Zora began to crawl his way across the mat as did Flame and at the same time they both jumped up and tagged in their partners. Vulca jumped over the top rope and Zoro rushed into the ring before dropping Vulcan to the mat with a clothesline, vulcan was quick to get up but he was meet again by a massive clothesline. Vulcan got up and threw a weak punch that Zoro caught before kicking him in the stomach and running back against the ropes, he jumped into the air and slammed the boy head first into the mat with a leg drop to the back of his neck. Zoro rolled the boy onto his back and went for a cover but Vulcan Jay kicked out at two. Zoro lifted the boy back to his feet before he began to connect with quick hard punches and kicks back Vulcan against the ropes. He whipped him across the ring into the other set of ropes and on the bounce back he lifted up Vulcan and sent him crashing back first onto the mat with a backdrop. Flame ran into the ring to try and hit Zoro but he ducked and Flame ran right into a massive kick to the face from Zora knocking him out. Zoro walked over and tagged in his sister, Zora climbed to the top rope and Zoro lifted Vulcan up into a powerbomb position. Zora jumped off the top rope right as Zoro began slamming Vulcan Down for a powerbomb and on the way down Zora slammed her feet into his upper chest putting more force on the powerbomb with a move they called Dansei no daraku (Fall of Men in english).

"Into the cover and the Dragonheart pick up 7 points to start things off here on SNS!" said Aaron.

"The winners of this match, the dragonhearted!" Zoro and Zora couldn't celebrate long as Flame can back into the ring with a steel chair and slammed it across Zora back knocking her down, and he then slammed the chair over Zoro head knocking him out!

"What the hell is Flame doing!" shouted Selena.

Flame began to unload on Zora with the steel chair before throwing it out of the ring and checking on Vulcan who was starting to move. He helped his brother up and then he held up 1 finger, Vulcan smirked as he walked over to Zora and lifted her up. Before bringing her down with a twist of jay, flame held up two fingers as he climbed to the top rope and connected with a jay bomb and finally. They both held up 3 fingers before they climbed out of the ring and then they both climbed to the top rope and Vulcan connected with a elbow drop and Flame a leg drop, the move they called End of Jay! The crowd booed heavily as Vulcan walked over to the timekeepers area and grabbed two mics before tossing one to Flame.

 **Match 1: Jay Bro's vs The Dragonhearted winner The Dragonhearted match time 8 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Scores Jay Bro's 2 points, Dragonhearted 5 points.**

"You idiots, are probably wondering why…. Why in the world did the Jay Bro's do that! Why. on earth would we do that, the simply answer to this question is that we do what we want!" Vulcan spat out in an excited tone of voice. "We are Jay Bro's and we run this show now!"

"However two people can only do so much, but 8 could run the world tonight you will find out who is in the new little club of ours, a club known all across the world as the most dominant stable in wrestling history, no it is not DX, it isn't the shield, it is a group that go out with a bang, and we known who is in it, tonight you will find out the last 6 members of The New and Improved BULLET CLUB!" Flame spiked his mic on the ground before he and Vulcan held up the famous Two Sweet hand sign (look it up!) As there theme began to play

* * *

After a commercial break and now 5 minutes into a match between Cali and Ruben, currently Cali was in complete control of the match and had Ruben locked in one of the corner. (For Cali's build imagine Amethyst from steven universe) Cali grabbed Ruben's arm and whipped him over to the ropes. On the bounceback Cali was quick and raced forward dropping Ruben to the mat by running into him. Cali smirked as she held her arms out in front of her and took a bow, she walked over to Ruben, she took a handful of his shirt and lifted him to his feet before whipping him back against the ropes. On the bounce back, she placed her hands on the boys armpits and threw him into the air, however Ruben wrapped his arm around her head and connected with a DDT stunning her. Ruben used this time to recover and got back to his feet, Cali was getting back to her feet, and Ruben ran over looking for a punch to her face. But Cali saw that coming and ducked his punch and in that time she wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up into the air slamming him on his upper back and his neck making him roll across the mat and fall on his back. Cali cracked her neck again before she lifted him up by his head and whipped him back against one of the corners, she raced forward and slammed her body onto the boy making him fall in the corner in a daze. Cali backed up to the center of the ring before running forward and doing a flip right as she reached the boy slamming her back into the boys head and upper chest making him fall limp. That move she called Cali Bomb! Cali decided to end the match and lifted him up before whipping him against the ropes and on the bounce back, she again placed her hands on his armpits and lifted him into the air and as he feel she caught him in a powerbomb position and slammed him on the mat with her finisher, the pop up powerbomb!

"And Cali into the cover shoulders are down and Cali picks up another win!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Cali!" Cali stood up and Ref Helen held the girls hand above her head with a smile on her face.

 **Match 2: Cali vs Ruben winner Cali match time 6 minutes 25 seconds.**

* * *

After another commercial break, Liz was in the ring getting ready for her two on one handicap match against the Jay Bro's who were already in the ring as well.

"And now it is a two on one handicap match against the Jay Bro's and Liz has to win this match up if she wants her rematch against Luna at genocide!" said Aaron.

The bell was rung with Liz starting off against Vulcan when suddenly both boys smirked at each other before climbing out of the ring much to the dismay of the fans.

"What on earth are these two boys doing?" Selena questioned.

Ref Helen began her ten count and Liz smirked as the two boys allowed themselves to be counted out in order to give her the win!

"The winner of this match Liz!" The crowd booed heavily as Vulcan went ahead and grabbed three mics before sliding into the ring.

 **Match 3: Liz vs Jay Bro's winner Liz match time 11 seconds.**

"Wow….. wow wow wow wow wow wow, isnt it so freaking weird how quick they turn on us, just weeks ago when we debuted all yoy all you people could chant is let's go Jay Bro's but here we are now and you are booing us for doing the right thing. Mr. Elijah kelly put her in a two on one match because she attacked Luna and beat the little bitch down!" Flame spoke as the crowd booed theme heavily.

"You can boo all you WANT but the truth still remains LIZ WINS AND HAS TWO MORE MATCHES and she get her rematch because the Jay Bro's did what was right for a friend!" Vulcan spat out. "Jay Bro's rule the world and now we are a team a group a FRIENDSHIP THAT WILL RUN SNS!"

"You people….", Liz began, "you people are nothing more than hypocrites who want to see me fail, you all want me to fail against Luna because you love Luna, you all used to love me HOWEVER THE SECOND I WANT AGAINST LUNA YOU TUUUURRRNNNED ON ME! YOU the people that cared about me and cheered me, YOU THE PEOPLE THAT WE'RE MY FRIENDS YOU THE PEOPLE WHO LOVED ME, now hate and boo me and cheer when I an in pain, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, TONIGHT WHEN LUNA IS HAVING HER LITTLE CELEBRATION IN THIS RING YOU CAN EXPECT ME, AND THE JAY BROS TO GIVE HER A SURPRISE! BULLET CLUB FOR LIFE!" Liz spiked the mic down and made the two sweet gesture with The Jay Bro's. There smiles turned to frowns when Gm Elijah's theme began to play and he appeared on the stage.

"Liz, Jay Bro's, you three listen to me, I just have one quick annocement to make, well actually two, next week Liz you will take on The former world champion Dave one on one!" This made the crowd cheer a bit, "and lastly tonight is Luna's night meaning, you three are banned from ringside!" Elijah set his mic down and went back to the back.

* * *

After the commercial break the fans came back to life as Cyber Strikes theme went off, "the following match is set for one fall, intruding first a combined weight of 418 pounds, Cyber Strike!"

Kyra smiled brightly as she held up the trophy she got from having one of the top 10 matches of february. Alpha grinned as he held up one arm and let out yell.

"And here comes one of the best tag teams we have on SNS, Alpha and Kyra the team known as Cyber Strikes, Alpha the cousin to one of WNW top stars Everest and Kyra one of the best high flyers in the company", said Selena.

"Kyra only 4 feet 10 inches Alpha standing at a whopping 6 feet 5 inches, they shouldn't be as close as they are but they are truly in love with each other", said Aaron.

"One of the best tag teams my ass, these guys are not as good as everyone thinks they are", said Margaret with a frown.

"And Cyber Strike is in one more match against the dragonhearted tonight if they chose to compete, they were attacked after their match against The Jay Bro's earlier tonight", said Aaron.

Alpha and Kyra got into the ring, when D&D theme went off causing the crowd to cheer again, "and their opponents at a combined weight of 378 pounds the team of Destiny Masters and Dodger Johnson D&D Nation!"

Dodger was about 6 feet tall, while Destiny was only 5 feet 4 inches, both had dark brown skin and had crosses around their necks.

"D&D one of the most underrated teams here on SNS with a proud believe in each as well as their God, always coming down to the ring with those crosses around their necks as they as firm Christians", said Aaron.

"I was able to speak with them today and they told me that they spend a lot of time with Decker and attend church services with him every sunday", said Selena.

Destiny and Dodger climbed into the ring before taking off their crosses and giving them one of the crew members to hold onto. The bell was rung and it was gonna be Kyra starting things off with Dodger.

Dodger quickly entered his boxing stance and made his way towards Kyra who was smirking at him begging him to hit her. Dodger threw the first punch and Kyra Ducked out of the way.

"Come on hit me big boy!" Kyra mocked.

"You little brat!" Dodger hissed.

Dodger began to close the distance between her throwing light punches just to get her to back up in the corner. Kyra felt her back connect with the corner and looked up and gasped as Dodger connected with a punch right to her stomach. Dodger went to work connecting with hard punches to her stomach, he stopped at a count of 4 before grabbing her arm and whipping her back against the ropes. Kyra landed stomach first in the corner, and Dodger ran forward before slamming his knee right on her back making her gasp. Dodger wrapped his arms around Kyra waist and lifted her up and threw her across the ring with a german suplex. However Kyra landed on her feet, but she was on shaky legs as she stumbled backward and landed in one of the corners. Dodger raced towards her, but Kyra jumped up grabbed the top ropes with her hands before wrapping her legs around Dodger's neck. She twisted around and sent him head first onto the second turnbuckle. Kyra grabbed Dodger's hand with both of her hers and dragged him across the ring, before tagging in Alpha, set Dodger up in the corner before connecting with a massive uppercut stunning him. Kyra ran back to Dodger's corner and connected with a forearm to Destiny head knocking her off the apron. She then ran back and Alpha lifted the girl up bridal style before throwing her towards Dodger, Kyra slammed her leg right on Dodger's neck making him fall out of the corner right into Alpha's arms. He lifted him up and slammed him on the mat with a body slam, while he did that Kyra had ran back against the ropes and on the bounce back Alpha lifted his girlfriend up into the air by her armpits and threw her high into the air. Kyra slammed her leg onto him with a leg drop making the crowd go crazy. Kyra slide out of the ring and Alpha went for a cover.

"And there is the dynamic between Alpha and Kyra, Kyra used her high flying ability to weaken an opponent and then ALpha will literally throw Kyra into their opponents", said Selena.

"Alpha into the cover, shoulders are down and Destiny breaks up the pin!" said Aaron.

Kyra quickly reentered the ring and went for a punch, but Destiny ducked down and wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up throwing her with a belly to belly suplex. She ducked as alpha went for a big boot, she jumped up and wrapped her arm around his neck before bringing him down with a DDT! Destiny got out of the ring, and Dodger was back to his feet.

5 minutes later ( 7 into the match), were surprisingly in control of the match up and were actually doing a great job keeping Alpha dominated. Currently Dodger had his arms wrapped around Alpha and was lifting him up, he sent him flying across the ring with a german suplex making him land sharply on the back of his neck. Alpha rolled and landed back first in the corner, Dodger walked over and tagged in Destiny. Dodger walked back to the corner on Alpha right and Destiny to the corner on her left. They counted down from three and both of them ran forward looking for double knees, when Alpha got up and grabbed both of them by their throats before lifting them both up and slamming them down with double chokeslams.

"Alpha showing off his immense strength he caught both of them with those massive hands of his and sending them crashing onto the mat with double chokeslams", said Aaron.

"That was impressive I will admit that", said Margaret.

Alpha rose to his feet and made his way towards Kyra who was running back and forth across the apron wanting to be tagged in so badly. However Destiny rushed over to him and connected with a hard punch to his back before wrapping her arms around his waist. She then shockingly lifted the 258 pounder over her head and onto the small of his back with a german suplex! She then performed a bridge and had him pinned on the mat!

"Jesus chirst what strength from that girl right there lifting the 258 pound Alpha off his feet and onto the mat with the bridge suplex!" said Selena.

"Into the cover and Alpha kicks out at two", said Margaret.

Destiny stood to her feet and decided to end this match up, she quickly ran back and suddenly knocked Kyra off of the apron and then tagged in Dodger. Dodger lifted Alpha up onto his shoulders, and Destiny ran back against the ropes. She jumped up and connected with a kick to the side of Alpha's head and in the same motion Dodger flipped Alpha sending him flying off his shoulders and head first onto the mat, with one of their finishers In Christ We Trust (boot of doom of Gallows and Anderson)

"And their it is the move they call In Christ We Trust!" said Selena.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and Kyra is back in to break up the pin!" said Aaron.

Kyra began to take the fight to both Dodger and Destiny who were quickly back to their feet and trying to double team the quick girl. Eventually Destiny rushed the girl and tackled her out of the ring, and the two of them began to brawl on the outside. Destiny grabbed the girl by her armpits and threw her into the air, however Kyra for the second week in a row shocked the crowd by landing on Destiny shoulders and doing a backflip pushing the girl away from her and Kyra landed on the apron, she quickly turned around and jumped on the second rope before doing another backflip and landing on top of Destiny sending her falling hard on the floor below.

In the ring Alpha and Dodger were back to their feet and began to trade punches in the center of ring, Dodger kicked the larger boy in his stomach before running back against the ropes. Alpha wanted this, and on the bounce back he lifted his massive leg up and connected with a boot to Dodger's skull knocking him down onto the mat. Alpha made his way over to Kyra and tagged her in, and the second Dodger was up, they both ran forward and connected with their finisher Cyber Love Strike (double superkicks) knocking out Dodger and Kyra climbed into the cover.

"Kyra into the cover shoulders are down and Cyber Strike picks up 5 point!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match, Cyber Strike!" Kyra raised her hands into the air, she gasped a bit as Alpha lifted his girlfriend up into the air and onto his shoulder with a smile on his face.

 **Match 4: Cyber Strike vs D &D Nation winner Cyber Strike Match time 9 minutes 45 seconds. **

**Scores Cyber Strike 5 points, D &D Nation 2 points.**

* * *

After the commercial break and 3 minutes into the next match, Brutus Garnell currently had Sabrina in one of the corners. And to say he was dominating was an understatement. Sabrina was currently covering up for dear life as Brutus landed hard and fast right and left hands to the poor girl who now had a busted grabbed the girls arm and whipping her across the ring into the ropes, once the bounce back Brutus lifted Sabrina up and slammed her onto the ground with a double leg takedown and quickly entered a full mount as he beat on the girl with powerful punches.

"Jesus I believe it would be an understatement if you said that Brutus wasn't in a good mood right now", said Aaron.

"Yep Brutus is pissed off after losing to that loser of a champion Rocky!" said Margaret.

Brutus stopped at count of 6 and got off the girl before she began to pound on is chest with a smile on his face. Brutus lifted Sabrina up by her chin and smiled before throwing a quick jab knocking her on her ass. Brutus quickly ran back against the ropes, and slide on his knees wrapping his arm around her neck and dropping her on the mat with a rolled out of the ring and fell to the ground in a daze, Brutus rolled out of the ring and lifted Sabrina up to her feet before kneeing her in the stomach and rolling her back into the ring. Brutus decided that it was time to end this, and he lifted Sabrina back to her feet before he connected with a punch right to her stomach making her bend over and then he bent down before exploding up and connecting with an upper cut knocking the poor girl out. With his finisher Brutal Defeat!

"Brutus into the cover and the strike master has beaten Sabrina in conflicting fashion!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Brutus Garnell!" Brutus rose to his feet and held his arms up.

"Feast your eyes on that boy guys because that is the next big thing in SNS!" said Margaret.

 **Match 5: Brutus Garnell vs Sabrina winner Brutus Match time 4 minutes 56 seconds.**

* * *

" _There was a time when the road was dark"._

" _All my dreams were torn apart!"_

The crowd exploding into cheers as Luna's theme began to play across the arena followed by blue pyro, during the commercial break the ring was changed with the color blue as well as the SNS title resting on a table in the center of the ring. The crowd went even more nuts as Luna appeared on the stage wearing a sparkling blue dress as well as blue slip on shoes and had a bright smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The SNS champion LUNA!"

"And here comes our current SNS champion Luna the girl who went through hell for weeks trying to earn her rematch and finally she beat Liz in the center of the ring with three blue moons", said Selena.

"It was one of the best matches on the card, and Luna proved that she is a top dog here on SNS", said Aaron.

Luna climbed into the ring and was given a mic by a crew members.

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

"WE LOVE LUNA!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap!_

Luna held up the mic only to have the crowd get even louder.

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!" "LUNA!"

"Um can I please speak maybe?" Luna asked, and the crowd actually quieted down a bit. "Thank you now onto the..".

"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"

"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"

"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"

"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"

"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"  
"L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!" "L-U-N-A! THAT SPELLS LUNA!"

"Yes it does, can I please speak now maybe?" Luna asked as the crowd quieted down again, "thank you very much".

"HEYYYYYY HEY LUNA OH HA I WANNA KNOWWWWWW WILL YOU BE MY GIRL!" Clap cla clap clap clap!

"HEYYYYYY HEY LUNA OH HA I WANNA KNOWWWWWW WILL YOU BE MY GIRL!" Clap clap

clap clap clap!

"HEYYYYYY HEY LUNA OH HA I WANNA KNOWWWWWW WILL YOU BE MY GIRL!" Clap clap clap clap clap!

"HEYYYYYY HEY LUNA OH HA I WANNA KNOWWWWWW WILL YOU BE MY GIRL!" Clap clap clap clap clap!

"HEYYYYYY HEY LUNA OH HA I WANNA KNOWWWWWW WILL YOU BE MY GIRL!" Clap clap clap clap clap!

Luna wiped her eyes as tears out her eyes, "I love you all really, truly I do, you all threaten me with so much respect and I feel that a lot of times I don't earn it that much", Luna took a deep breath and finally the crowd let her speak. "You I say this all the time, and you all know my story and how I came here, but I am really glad that Stephanie Mcmahon came and got me out of the alaska, if she hadn't then maybe I wouldn't even be here. I came here just looking for fun, and now I know that I am one of the best on Saturday nights!" The made the crowd cheer even louder, "at the Next Generation pay per view, I really doubted myself and my abilities and I was ready to actually quit, but it was thanks to my good friend Misty who told me that there was still so much left for me in the TWWA. So with her help I came out here and asked for my rematch against Liz and she told me I had to earn it, and earn it I did, 4 matches each harder than the next, against Titan where he lost on purpose and injured my shoulder and neck. Then against Roseletta who wanted the win so much but I still found a way to win, against Danny X in an no disquification match, where he striped me down to my underwear. But it was because of you all that I put that past me and was able to get back up and fight as hard as I could and won the match. And then against my hardest opponent yet…. Misty, the top dog of SNS in some peoples opinions and I put everything I had on the line, and SOMEHOW WON! I ACTUALLY WON!... And then we move on to Rivals…. Where I truly faced off against my rival in a match unlike any I had ever been in… I cannot and will not lie…. She almost was to much for me to handle…. Everything she did heart so much and she was just to much to handle and she was just the best in that match. However I didn't wanna lose, I had to much to lose if I lost and I am so happy that you all stood by my side and willed me into the match and it took 3 of my finishers to but her away, and to put myself in the history books! I proud to be known as the first superstar in the history of the TWWA to win a title twice, and I am standing her today to say that I will be the SNS champion for a very very LONG TIME!" The crowd rose to their feet as Luna set down her mic and lifted the SNS title high above her head as the crowd gave her a loud ovation. Everything was perfect,

Then Twin Magic's theme went off!

"Oh come on why are they ruining this moment!" Selena spat out in disgust.

"Thank God finally some real champions are on their way down the ramp", said Margaret.

Twin Magic came from the back and the crowd was shocked to see them out of the dresses they were in earlier but were in gold color pants as well as black T Shirt with two ak47 crossing in an x and Bullet Club written in white letters.

"Oh no, oh no no no no, Twin Magic are members of BULLET CLUB!" said Aaron.

Emily and Elmina slowly went down the ramp and Luna had a surprise of her own, she had a feeling this would happen so she quickly took off her dress revealing she had on her ring gear underneath it!

"And that is what has changed in this young girl, the luna of old would have run but this Luna is gonna stay and HERE COME TWIN MAGIC!"

Emily and Elmina rushed the ring and Luna put up the best fight she could, but the Twins quickly took the girl down and began to stomp on her.

"This isn't right this is two on one, this isn't (Misty theme explodes across the arena!) WAIT A MINUTE HERE COME BACKUP!"

Misty made a beeline down the ramp and slide into the ring dropping Emily to the mat with a clothesline before pulling Elmina off of Luna and throwing her to the mat. Luna was back up and ran back against the ropes and knocking Emily out of the ring with a clothesline and Misty grabbed a handful of Elmina's hair and sent her flying over the top rope. The crowd cheered immensely as Misty and Luna stood tall in the ring, with twin magic taking a breather outside.

* * *

 **I know I said that all matches were gonna be described, but this was so much of a beatdown that it wouldn't even be fair to describe it.**

 **Match 6: Eternal God's of Life and Death vs Jessie and Jackson winner Eternal God's of Life and Death.**

 **Scores EGOLAD 5 points. Jessie and JAckson 2 points.**

* * *

Cassandra's theme went off making the crowd both cheer and boo a bit as she came onto the stage with the Hot shot Championship wrapped around her waist, she was wearing a red and black shirt as well as long red and black pants.

"And here comes our current Hotshot champion Cassandra and I know she must be nervous since her opponent at the Genocide Pay Per View is the girl known as the Snake Demon Marsha!" said Aaron.

"I must admit that Cassandra number might have been called, this girl Marsha is the most dominate superstar on the roster and that is facts!" said Margaret.

Cassandra climbed into the ring and picked up a mic, "well, well well well well well, it looks like everything has been decided….. At the genocide pay per view it will be me vs Marsha for the Hotshot Championship! (cheers) Now I have doing a lot of thinking and I have been doing a lot of time on facebook, twitter, social media nad general and there is a weird theory out there, a weird theory that for some reason Misty and Marsha are called the best female superstars on the SNS roster, and I have to ask the question? In what way in hell are they better than me, Liz, Twin Magic, how are they better than us! Marsha is nothing more than an unstable, little girl with major family issues, a girl who admits to killing rats and other animals, a girl who ILLEGAL went to snake island near brazil an arena that you need a permit to go to, and stayed there for weeks until she came back…. Marsha is well a attention seeking girl who wants nothing more than to go home and be the little girl she is. Now I will admit, when it comes to her ability in the ring, Marsha is average at best, but what does she have to show it, a win over chase, and Misty but she lost to Dave and then ran away to an island."

"Now let's move on to the real top star of SNS and that being me Cassandra the girl who broke Apollo the super bitches arm in our match at Next Generation, the girl who is STILL undefeated in any match against anyone, and the girl who is currently the first member that was asked to join BULLET CLUB!"

"WOW!" said Selena

"That official makes 6 members of bullet club now and we were told that there are 2 more!" said Aaron.

"Now let me ask this question if Marsha and Misty are so dominate then how come they were even in consideration for a membership to bullet club! Why werent the so called queens of SNS invited to join, because they are no…..".

 _oshiete yo oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

 _boku no naka ni dare ga iru no kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

 _kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni_

The crowd came alive as Marsha came onto the stage wearing a black and green hoodie with snake scales as well as matching pants and a black mask, with one eyes shut but was colored red.

"And here comes, Marsha who is called the most dangerous superstar on SNS, Marsha who picked up a victory against Misty at Rivals and has become one of the top star on the show", said Selena.

Marsha made her way down the ramp before sliding in the ring and slowly moving over to get a mic for herself. Marsha took off her mask and set it down on the ground, "you know Cassandra, you should know your place, you stand here in my ring saying that I am nothing more than an attention seeking girl who wants to go home. You have no idea what my home life was like, the days I spent suffering and wanting to die changed me. Yes it's true…. I have killed small animals before to take out my rage…. My anger, and honed my killer instinct, so now I am not afraid to fight anyone. I didn't run away to snake island because of my lose, I went to see how that many snakes lived together and I learned the strong survived while the weak died and was left with the scarps will the strong feed on the bigger prey. You are weak, and I am strong!"

"You are weak and I am strong is that the best you could come up with Marsha!" Cassandra began to walk around ring, "my god you are boring you are boring, you move such a slow pace and talk so slow, that give me a headache. The only thing you are, is a little girl in the shell of a monster, but what happens when you slowly pill the shell apart and slowly realized that there is truly nothing to be afraid of. That is what I have been doing with you Marsha, I am not afraid of you, you can come out in all the snake gear you want all the masks you want, but it doesn't change anything. You hide behind all of the gear and you try to be scary but you arent, you really are just weird and slow, and so many other words I could use to describe you, but I will end it with one word, bitch!"

Marsha tilted her head from side to side before she turned around, "Cassandra you have 10 seconds to get out of the ring, or I will make sure you come to genocide in a body bag, 1… 2…. 31"

Cassandra slammed the head of the mic right on Marsha's neck dropping her to her knees, "10!" Cassandra quickly began to connect with hard kicks to the back of Marsha, before kicking her in the back of the head making her fall on the bottom rope in a daze. Cassandra took of the title and set it down before lifting Marsha up to her feet, she quickly pushed her back against the ropes and ran back against the ropes herself. On the bounceback, Marsha ran right into Cassandra as she threw her arm back and brought it forward with a massive clothesline that made Marsha flip in the air and fall face first on the mat. The finisher she called, Golpe del diablo, (see JBL clothesline from hell for an example).

"And Cassandra has taken down the demon Marsha!" said Selena.

"Marsha made the mistake and turned her back in her opponent, and she just paid the price", said Aaron.

"I think Cassandra has just shut up her critics and has taken down the demon", said Margaret.

Cassandra walked over and picked up her title and her mic, "now Marsha remember and remember this good, you are below you are a weakling and I am the strong, you are my prey, and I will hunt you to extinction cause like you said the weak die and the strong will survive!" Cassandra threw her mic down and held up her title and one hand and then with her other hand made the bullet club too sweet sign!

* * *

After the commercial break Cyber Strike was in the ring, and the question on everyone minds was after that assault on The Dragonhearted earlier, would they be able to compete in a match tonight. Everyone's questions were answered when the Dragonhearted theme went off causing the crowd to cheer. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 310 pounds, Zoro and Zora the dragonhearted!" The Dragonhearted came from the back, Zoro with tap wrapped around his back and Zora as well.

"Zoro and Zora injured or not are gonna go to war against Cyber Strike and the winners of this match will take on Twin Magic at Genocide for the TWWA Tag Team Titles", said Selena.

The two of them got into the ring and looked over their opponents and the bell was rung with Zoro starting things off against Alpha. Zoro quickly entered a fighters stance. Alpha slowly and carefully made his way towards Zoro, Zoro rushed forward and began to connect with sharp quick elbows to the larger boys chest. Alpha wrapped his hands around the smaller boys throat before pushing him all the way back against one of the corner, Alpha then placed on hand on the boys throat and the other on his arm pit before throwing Zoro across the ring making him land on his back. Zoro hissed in pain as he rolled to a sitting position in one of the corners and rested his head on the second turnbuckle with a sign. Alpha saw this and ran forward before slamming the side of his knee onto the back of Zoro's neck knocking him out for a second. Alpha grabbed Zoro by his neck and lifted him up and dragged him over to his corner, he placed him back first in the corner and tagged in Kyra. Kyra got into the ring and Alpha dropped to his hands and knees in front of Zoro, Kyra ran back and knocked Zora off the apron with a forearm before running back, she jumped off of Alpha,s back and wrapped her arm around Zoro's neck before bringing him down with a DDT right when Alpha moved out of the way and went for a cover but Zoro kicked out at two.

5 minutes later ( 5 minutes and 38 seconds into the match) Alpha and Kyra were still dominating this match up and had Zoro locked in their corner. Currently Alpha was in the ring and lifted Zoro out of the corner and ran back against the ropes with Zoro still in his arm and slammed him back first into the corner before spinning around and slamming him to the mat with a spinbuster, the second he slammed him into his corner, Kyra tagged herself in and when Alpha slammed him on the mat, Kyra climbed to the top rope and leap off connecting with a 450 splash and immediately went for a pin but Zora was quick and broke it up at 2. Alpha climbed back into the ring and threw a punch towards Zora who ducked and ran back against the ropes. Alpha waited for her to bounce back and went for a big boot, but Zora stopped running and slipped underneath his leg, she wrapped her arms around his legs and set it on top of her shoulder. She dropped down to her knees causing the back of his to ram on her shoulders making him wince. Zora stood back to her feet and did this 2 more times before letting go, Alpha stumbled back against the ropes running his knee and Zora ran forward, she jumped into the air and connected with a clothesline knocking the large boy out of the ring and onto the ground below. Kyra rushed over and threw the girl over the top rope but Zora kept her balance and stayed on the apron, she grabbed Kyra's head and jumped off of the apron sending Kyra throat first onto the top rope stunning her. Kyra stumbled back into Zoro's arm who put her in a full nelson position before lifting her up and slamming her on her neck with a dragon suplex.

"The Dragonhearted look to have taken control of this match up", said Aaron.

Zoro walked over to his team's corner and tagged in a fresh zora who quickly ran over and lifted Kyra back to her feet. She locked Kyra in a full nelson hold before snapping backward dropping her with a more intense version of the dragon suplex. Kyra rolled onto her stomach holding her neck in both of her hands as she kicked her feet on the mat. Zora lifted Kyra up to her feet and kicked her into stomach, Zora wrapped both her arms around the girls waist before lifting her up and lifted her up off the mat before slamming her down with a gutwrench suplex. Zora went for a cover but Kyra kicked out at two.

After 3 minutes (about 9 into the match) The Dragonhearted had taken full control of the match up and currently Alpha was taken on the outside of the ring thanks to double cross bodies from Zora and Zoro and Zoro was looking to end this match up and win his team the match as he had Kyra locked in the center of the ring with a kneebar.

"Kyra locked in the center of the ring with that kneebar submission what is she gonna do?" Selena asked.

Kyra was digging her fingers into the ground wincing in pain as she tried her hardest to drag herself to the ropes. However Zoro was budging in the slightest and Kyra began wiggle and squirm around as the pain on her leg reached new levels and she started to become desperate. Kyra began to find new strength as she began to crawl her way towards the bottom rope, Zoro tried his hardest to kept her from moving as well as twist her leg even more causing Kyra to stop and slam her hands on the mat as she tried to get free. Suddenly Alpha rolled back into the ring and connected with an elbow drop to Zoro forcing him to break the hold and giving his girlfriend the relief she needed. Zora came into the ring rushing the big guy and Alpha meet her with a big boot to her upper chest knocking her down to the mat and rolling out of the ring. Alpha got out of the ring and went back to his corner, Kyra began to drag herself towards Alpha to tag him in, when Zoro jumped on top of her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her to her threw her backward with a german suplex but she landed on her feet. Kyra jumped into the air and connected with a kick to back of his head knocking him out and giving her time to breath.

"Kyra and Zoro down in the center of the ring, who is gonna make it to their corner first!" Aaron said.

Kyra and Zoro began to crawl towards their teams corner and with one final gasp they jumped forward and tagged in their partners.

"Here comes Alpha and here comes Zora!" said Margaret

Alpha rushed into the ring and caught Zora as she attempted to connected with a cross body, he dropped to one knee and brought her down side first onto his upturned knee with a side breaker. Alpha stood up and did this again and again and again and again before spun her around in his arms and then slammed her down with one arm. Before going for a cover but she kicked out at two. Alpha lifted Zora back to her feet and whipped her back against the ropes before racing forward and connecting with a big boot dropping the girl to the mat with a big boot. Alpha grabbed Zora and then lifted Zora up over his head and began to run towards the other side of the ring and threw her out of the ring and into Zoro knocking them both to the ground. Alpha walked over and tagged in Kyra, and Alpha kneeled by the ropes, and Kyra patted her leg a couple times before she ran back against the ropes and ran towards Alpha who lifted her up bridal style and threw her over the top rope into Zoro and Zora knocking them to the ground below. Kyra stood to her feet and began to pound on her chest with a smile on her face making the crowd cheer. Kyra lifted up Zora and rolled her back into the ring, before lifted her up again and kicking her in the stomach. She wrapped her arm around her head and lifted the girl up before snapping backward with her signature move the snap suplex she called Love Strike! Kyra went into the cover but Zora kicked out at two!

"And now Cyber Strike looking to end this match up!" said Aaron.

Kyra walked over and tagged in Alpha and the two of them backed up in one corner and waited for Zora to get back to her feet. Zora stood on shaky legs and the two of then moved forward as one looking for their finisher Cyber Love Strike, but Zoro pushed his sister out of the way taking the superkicks intended for his sister knocking him out.

"Zoro just saved his sister from the vicious cyber love strike!" said Selena.

Alpha rushed forward, but Zora jumped up and with one last gasp of her energy she wrapped her arm around his neck and dropped him with a DDT taking him out for a bit. Kyra lifted the girl up and tried to get her in position for her finisher, Eat Defeat, but Zora was quicker and pushed the girl back against the ropes, on the bounce back Zora spun around as fast as she could and connected with a sharp quick toronado kick her finisher Tsuindoragon.

"My god what a kick from Zora!" said Margaret

"Into the cover shoulders are down AND ALPHA BREAKS UP THE PIN!" said Aaron.

Alpha was barely able to break up the pin and stood to his feet, when Zoro was back in the ring and connected with his version of Tsundoragon but this one was a 360 spinning kick knocking the big man out and sending him rolling out of the ring.

"Alpha is down, THE BIG MAN IS DOWN AND OUT! "Said Aaron.

Kyra stood up on shaky legs and Zoro ran forward as did Zora almost on instinct alone, and they connected with their first tag team finisher, Doragon no sureiyāzu, (if you have forgotten what it was, Zoro would run at the back of an opponent and kick out their leg making them fall and at the same time Zora would connect with the shining wizard)

"The move they call Doragon no sureiyāzu has connected, Zora falling into the pin shoulders are down and The Dragonhearted will take on Twin Magic at Genocide for a shot at the TWWA Tag Team Titles!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match, The Dragonhearted!" The Dragonhearted theme went off as Zoro wrapped his arms around his sisters with a hug. During the match the purple face paint they had one was almost washed off because of their sweat.

"Even with bandages around their waist and injured The Dragonhearted still took on Cyber Strike and barely was able to win the match up", said Selena.

"What a match", said Aaron.

The show cut to a commercial with the Dragonhearted bowing out of respect to Cyber Strike and they bowing to the crowd.

 **Match 7: The Dragonhearted vs Cyber Strike winner The DragonHearted Matchtime 17 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Since they have a shot at the TWWA Tag Team Titles, The Dragonhearted are out of the running for the SNS tag team titles.**

 **Final Scores for the tag teams this week.**

 **Cyber Strike with 7 points ( 5 for beating D &D Nation and 2 for losing to Dragonhearted)**

 **Eternal God's of Life and Death 5 points.**

 **Jay Bro's 2 points.**

 **Jessie and Jackson 2 points.**

 **D &D Nation 2 points. **

* * *

The camera switched and showed Misty in the back wrapping her hands up in bandages as she sat on a bench taking deep breaths, she looked up and smiled as Luna came into the frame making the crowd cheer in the back.

"Thanks Misty", Luna said to the girl, "things might have gone pretty bad for me if you hadn't come when you did".

"Don't mention it", Misty stood up and placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "just to let you know my friend one day I will be coming to avenge my first lost against you".

"I'll be waiting for you", Luna said with a smile.

"Listen Luna do me a favor and stay away from ringside tonight", said Misty.

"How come?"

"Because I have a really bad feeling that something might happen, just do me the favor and stay away alright", said Misty as she walked away towards the ring.

"No problem Misty", Luna replied as she took her leave.

* * *

Chase was already making his way down the ramp with a large smirk on his face, "the following match is set for one fall introducing first from Adventure Bay The Cyborg Chase!"

"And here comes Chase who tonight takes on Misty in a no disqualification match to decide who takes on Rocky at Genocide for the Light Heavyweight Title", said Selena.

"Last week Chase attacked Misty in the back, and originally marshall was gonna take on Chase but Misty said to hell with that I want his ass myself", said Aaron.

"Chase is gonna destroy this little brat tonight and I cannot wait to watch this match", said Margaret.

Chase climbed into the ring wearing green and black ring attire and had his hair changed into a mohawk. The crowd came to live as Misty theme began to play and then she came running out of the back and down the ramp.

"And Misty isn't waiting anymore HERE WE GO CHASE VS MISTY!" Selena said.

Ref Helen saw where this was going and just rung the bell, Misty immediately took down Chase and began to beat on the boy with hard right and left punches forcing Chase to cover barely managed to escape and roll out of the ring. Misty quickly got back to her feet and slide out of the ring before slamming her hands on Chase's back making him stumble forward, Misty grabbed him by the head and ran forward before throwing him stomach first into the barricade in front of the time keepers area. Misty grabbed him again and led him over to the annoucetable before she began to slam his head on the top of the announce table.

"Guys move out of the way", Aaron said as Misty keep on slamming his head on the announce table. Misty stopped and walked over to the timekeepers arena and ordered one of the crew members out of his chair and lifted up the folding chair before walking over to Chase. She lifted the steel chair high into the air and went to slam it down on Chase but missed as Chase moved out of the way and well to the floor. Misty followed him and went to slam the chair down again but Chase quickly moved out of the way before wrapping his arms around Misty and pushed her back towards the steel steps. Misty dropped the chair and placed her hands on the steel steps to stop herself. She turned around and Chase grabbed a handful of her hair before pulling her forward and slamming his knee into her chest making her grunt in pain. Chase grabbed another handful of Misty's hair and ran forward before throwing her back first against one of barricades. Chase backed up a bit, before he ran forward and spun around slamming his elbow into her chin knocking her down. Chase looked into the crowd and suddenly grabbed a young boys soda cup and walked over to Misty. Chase took the top off before taking a sip and dumping the rest of cup over Misty's head as slow as he could making the crowd boo. Misty shook out her dark blue hair, Chase smirked as he grabbed her by her shorts and lifted her to her feet. Chase rolled Misty back into the ring.

4 minutes later, Chase was still in control of the match and had Misty against the ropes as he delivered strike after strike with a kendo stick he had grabbed. Misty hissed in pain, as she dropped to one knee, Chase smirked as he began to thrill the kendo stick around his hands, before he got into a baseball stance, and then swung the kendo stick forward slamming it into Misty's stomach making his cry out in pain before rolling out of the ring and dropping to her knees. Chase climbed out of the ring and dropped to the floor he went under the ring and his eyes lite up as he pulled out a table.

"And Chase intruding the first Table into the match", said Selena.

Chase slide the table into the ring and lifted it up setting it into one of the corner, he turned around and saw that Misty was just getting up. Chase quickly climbed out of the ring and dropped Misty to the ground with a clothesline, before he went back under the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Chase walked over to Misty and slammed the tip of the chair onto her back making his gasp for air. Chase followed Misty as she crawled over to the barricade and began to climb back to her feet, Chase slammed the tip of the chair into her side dropping her down again. Chase put the steel chair down and lifted Misty up to her feet, Chase kicked her in the stomach before wrapping on arm around her head and lifted her into the air in a suplex position but instead of going backwards, Chase went forward slamming Misty stomach first onto the barricade with a front suplex. Misty hissed in pain as she fell back into the timekeepers area taking deep breaths. Chase walked around the barricade and over to Misty who was on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Chase grabbed a handful of her hair making her wince and lifted her up to her feet before connecting with a right hand. Misty groaned as she walked back into the crowd to gain some face. Chase followed the girl into the crowd, Chase threw a right hand but Misty blocked it and began to connect with punches to Chase backing him up. Chase grabbed a handful of Misty hair and pulled her back and connected with a knee to her chest. Chase then looked to his left and spotted some garbage cans set up. Chase grabbed Misty's arm and went to whip her into the garbage cans but Misty revense and instead whipped Chase into the garbage cans knocking them over and spilling trash all over the place.

"And now Misty has taken down Chase and finally take some kind of breather", said Chase.

Misty dropped to her knees taking deep breaths as Chase laid in the wreck of trash, Misty was the first one back to her feet. And walked over to Chase who was on his knees and Misty quickly lifted Chase up to his feet when Suddenly Chase lifted Misty up and slammed her to the mat with a spinebuster making her wince in pain!

"And Chase with that sudden spinebuster Chase has taken control of this match up as SNS rolls on", said Selena.

The show cut to a commercial break with a shot of Chase kneeling over Misty.

After a two minute break (8 minutes and 34 seconds) , "welcome back to SNS and this is the main event of SNS Misty vs Chase in a no disqualification match and the winner faces Rocky at Genocide for his light heavyweight title", said Selena.

"And this match has taken a weird turn, right now Chase and Misty are far from any ring in fact they are currently fighting in the upper decks of the arena", said Aaron.

Currently Chase and Misty were brawling near on of the concession stands in Sap center, with fans around them cheering on the action. Misty was currently in control of this match as Ref Helen tried to get them to go back to the ring since they couldn't win unless the pinfall or submission was in the ring. Misty only shook her head as she threw Chase over the deck of one of the concession stands and into the concession stand area. Misty grabbed one of the cash registers and began to unhook the wires and held it up. She looked towards Chase who was getting off of the ground and slammed it onto his back making his eyes go wide and he let out a scream, as he began to crawl away from the girl.

5 minutes later (13 into the match) The two of them finally we're back near the ring and were currently on the entrance ramp still fighting with Misty still heavily in control. Chase had a couple bruises on his back from some nasty bump and falls he had taken along the way and Misty had a bloody lip and a bloody nose. Misty led Chase down the ramp and threw him into the ring, before climbing in herself. Misty ran back against the ropes but Chase got up and slammed his knee into her face causing her to drop down on the mat holding her face in pain. Chase feel back against the ropes with a sigh as he began to take deep breaths. Misty rose back to her feet and Chase did as well and the two of them began to trade blows in the center of the ring. Chase had a bit more power on his blows and began to back Misty back against the table he had set in the corner earlier. Chase grabbed Misty by her arm and pulled her to the center of the ring before whipping her back towards the table. However Misty countered by whipping Chase into the table instead, Chase landed back first and Misty rushed forward spearing Chase through the table breaking it!

"And Misty sending Chase into the barricade and Chase might be out!" said Selena.

The crowd rose to their feet cheering as Misty pulled Chase out of the wreckage of the table and into a cover, but Chase barely kicked out at two. Misty rose to her feet shaking her head as the crowd began to cheer as loud as they could for her. Misty turned towards the titantron and then her heart stopped a bit….. The titantron suddenly switched and showed Liz as well as Twin Magic in a 3 on 1 assault against Luna!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Selena shouted.

"TWIN MAGIC AND LIZ ATTACKING LUNA!" said Aaron.

Luna did her best to fight back but it was just to much as the beatdown went on, Misty was about to leave the ring to help her friend when Chase grabbed her by an ankle and wrapped his arms around her legs. Emily and elmina lifted Luna to her feet and threw her back against the door making her scream in pain and drop to her knees. Liz saw her target and quickly rushed towards Luna and kneed her in the side of her head knocking her out! Emily and Elmina patted her on the back before they walked out of her locker room leaving Luna knocked out.

"Bullet Club attacking Luna and leaving her a mess on the floor", said Aaron.

Misty became enraged and feel down on top of Chase and began to beat on him as hard as she could making him cover up. Misty lifted Chase up and threw him over the top rope making him fall hard on the ground below.

"And Misty is enraged right now and who could….", Selena began but stopped.

" **Bullet Club for for for for for LIFE!"** A large guitar was heard playing as Twin Magic, Liz, Cassnadra, and The Jay Bro's appeared on the stage each wearing a black shirt with two ak47's crossing with bullet club written in white.

"Oh my God, Bullet Club is truly here!" said Margaret.

Chase smirked as he turned around and simple pointed his finger towards Misty and shot her, the members of Bullet Club made their way down the ramp towards Misty who quickly left the ring and grabbed a steel chair and slide back into the ring. Twin Magic went on the left side of the ring in front of one side of the fans, and Jay Bro's on the other side with the other fans. Cassandra and Liz on the side of the ring in front of the annoucetable and Chase in front of Misty on the side of the ring in front of the ramp.

"Misty just please run away", said Selena.

"It's 7 on 1 this is two much even for her", said Aaron.

Misty slowly began to spin as she looked at the 7 members of Bullet Club around, the crowd erupted into cheers as Marshall's theme music went off.

"AND HERE COMES MARSHALL! MARSHALL GONNA STAND BESIDE HIS FRIEND!" said Selena.

Marshall rushed down the ramp with a steel chair of his own and slide into the ring before standing back to back with Misty as they began to move in a circle with Marshall slamming the chair on the mat as he looked back and forth.

"Marshall and Misty gonna take on…..", Aaron stopped and his jaw dropped.

"No way….", Selena almost whispered.

On the front of Marshall's chair it read bullet club for life!

Marshall dropped his chair and then spun around pushing Misty away from him and the crowd lost their shit as Marshall connected with the superkick he called Heart and Soul knocking Misty out!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Selena yelled as the crowd was stunned and shocked.

"WHAT IS MARSHALL DOING!" Aaron shouted.

Even Margaret didn't have anything to say as Chase smirked before climbing into the ring and covered Misty, and ref Helen hated this but she had no choice but to count the three count.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT, THIS ISN'T FAIR AND PICKS UP THE FUCKING WIN!" Aaron said in disgust as the crowd erupted into loud boos.

"The winner of this match Chase!" However this couldn't be heard in the arena as 18 thousand fans rained down booes on what they had just saw.

 **Match 8: Misty vs Chase winner Chase match time 16 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

Chase reached forward and grabbed Marshall hand before pulling his best friend into a hug with Marshall gladly accepted.

"THIS IS WRONG, MARSHALL JUST TURNED HIS BACK ON HIS BROTHER GIRLFRIEND! WHAT IS HE THINKING WHY WOULD HE DO THIS WHAT FUCKING REASON DID HE HAVE TO TURN HIS BACK ON THE GIRL HE CALLED SISTER THIS ISN'T FAIR OR RIGHT SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Selena yelled.

"MARSHALL JUST TURNED HIS BACK ON THOUSAND OF HIS FANS AND ON HIS FRIEND AND HAS JOINED CHASE OF ALL PEOPLE THIS MAKES NO SENSE AND THIS WRONG!" Aaron shouted.

Chase clapped his hands and pointed down at Misty who was still out, "finish her!"

Twin Magic was the first to step up and lifted the girl up to her feet before they put her in the center of the ring, Emily ran back against the ropes and Elmina did as well before Emily did a spinning heel kick and Elmina swept Misty's legs out from under her with their finisher, twin power. Liz was next as she set Misty up in one of the corners head sticking out before she ran back to one of the corners and back towards her slamming her knee into her head knocking her out again. Next it was Cassandra who had the jay bro's left Misty's body up, and she ran back against the ropes, Cassandra connected with her finisher Golpe del diablo! Vulcan held up one finger, before lifted Misty back up and connecting with the twist of jay in front of one of the corner. Flame climbed to the top rope and held up the number two before connecting with the jay bomb. Final the brothers held up the number three and connected with their last move The End Of Jay.

"WHERE IS SECURITY AND WHERE IS THE HELP WE NEED SOMEONE SOMETHING OUT HERE TO HELP THIS POOR GIRL!" Aaron shouted.

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

Marshall walked over to one of the corners and began to stomp on it and the rest of Bullet Club joined in doing the same thing, and after a minute Misty was back to her feet and looked over at Marshall as a single tear ran down her face.

"T-Traitor", Misty tried to rush the boy but Marshall was quicker and connected with a superkick sending her falling towards Chase who kicked her in the stomach hooked her arms before dropping her with a pedigree!

The crowd booed even louder as All of Bullet Club came together in the center of the ring standing over Misty and all of them put the too sweet sign together as the well known Bullet Club theme began to play.

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

"FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!" "FUCK THIS CLUB!"

The went to black with a shot of Bullet Club standing over Misty.

 **See you all soon with the next episode of WNW, Also let me known what you thought of the show.**


	37. WNW week 10

**WNW Week 10.**

 **Live From the Prudential center in New Jersey, this arena is also the home for the Blade Dance Pay Per View on Sunday.**

 **March 8th,**

 **Blade Dance Pay Per View in 4 days on March 12.**

 **Antonio here: I think that people have forgotten that i Own/write WNW so of have suggest can you least ask me since Rodney has no control over WNW just SNS.**

 **One last thing.**

 **Rodney is the CEO of TWWA. (owner as well as writer of SNS)**

 **I am the COO. (owner and writer of WNW)**

 **Decker The Hunter is storyline editor.**

 **Golden Lion Wolf Phantom (if you except) Is the president of OC submissions and talent relations.**

 **Lastly Alice and her sister Jessica are the co owners of NSTD.**

 **One more thing I know that we said we we're gonna update this at least every week, however I am busy with a couple things so I will be getting this out as soon as I possible can.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to Wednesday night warriors my name is Blythe and as always I am being joined by a two of my close friend, Overdrive and the kid everyone love to hate Anthony, and tonight in our first match we have a pay per view quality match, the battle for the skys Skye vs Amazing Red", said Blythe. "But that isn't all we also have another big time match as Samuel the number one contender for the TWWA championship takes on the blackwolf the number one contender for the United States Championship The Black Wolf Decker!"

"And tonight we find out who the black panthers face with two tag team matches the first being Zuma and Tracker taking on A new tag team that was original going to join our new superstar division but was called to the major leagues, the famous and stunning Elias and Angel", said Overdrive.

"And in our main event, ask and you shall receive Brian T called out the Shield last week, and he gets what he wants a 3 on 1 handicap match against the Shield", said Anthony.

The crowd came alive as Brian T's theme began to play across the arena, and the boy came from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Ice Cold Powerhouse Brian T!" Brian held up his arms as he made his way down the ramp letting out a growl as he did. Brian T climbed into the ring and was given a mic by a crew member.

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!" "BRIAN T!"

"Wow in five seconds alone I have gotten more cheers from you all than the Empire has gotten since they showed up!" Brian T said with a smirk, "you know I came out first because I doubt you people wanna sit here and watch as the so called Empire come out here and talk and talk and talk and talk so more about how they are the empire and they run the TWWA for years and years to come. When in reality they are nothing more than brats, for the last week fews we have seen nothing but watch the Empire screw people time and time again out of what they deserve, currently we have Knight Mason as our WNW champion who did nothing to earn the title in any way shape or form, he was just allowed to pin Everest after the shield beat her down, we have Sweetie as or cruiserweight champion…. Not let's be honest she did win her title fair and square but then she lost her way and somehow joined the Empire because she is skilled, the only thing that Sweetie is skilled at is sucking off dudes in the back! (massive cheers) And that brings up to the coward of a man himself, the one and only Ryder. The boy who choose to turn on his fans and friends all for a hoe of a girlfriend and the worst women to be in charge, Naomi who is in a power trip because she has no life outside of the ring and new life outside of this company. The Empire is a group built on none other than the idea that certain people are stronger than others, but really the group is built on who can and cannot win a title without the help of other".

The crowd began to boo heavily as Naomi theme began to play and she came onto the stage with Ryder on her left with a red suit, Sweetie behind her in a skin tight white dress, Knight Mason in a sparkling white suit and finally Zaire and Zara in matching blue dresses. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, The General Manager of WNW Miss Naomi, The TWWA champion Ryder, The Cruiserweight Champion Queen Sweetie and the WNW Champion Knight Mason, and lastly The Team of Zara and Zaire. The Empire!"

Ryder and Knight were the first ones in the ring and held down the second rope to allow the girls to enter the ring. Ryder then walked around Brian T and grabbed mics for everyone, he quickly handed them out when Zara walked over and got right in Brian T's face.

"You! Big Boy apologize for you said about my mother right now!" Zara demanded.

"Look kid I get it really I do….. You love your mother and are upset because I came out here and I am talking about her, however understand this little girl", Brian T placed his massive hand on the girls upper chest and pushed her down to the mat. "Don't ever get in my face and make demands of me!"

Zara dropped her mic and was about to attack the larger boy when Zaire quickly grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her back before looking at Brian T. "Sorry Brian my sister has a bit of a hot temper", said Zaire.

Naomi lifted her mic up and looked at Brian T, "alright Brain, you said what you had to say, you talked your stuff and now I am gonna go ahead and talk mine. Brian you have me confused, I created the Empire to help us compete against the top wrestling shows, and business couldn't be better, we have so many more fans, we have top stars, we are signing new kids everyday and the rating for WNW couldn't be any better. Now Brian I haven't screwed anyone out of a title, I just put the title on someone who would be more successful and speed up the process. Everest wasn't what was best for the business, and Knight was which is why I had the title taken off her and given to him, and he did win the match against Everest".

"Your boy won because you had your little brats of guard dogs known as the Shield attack her taking her out and then all he had to do was hit his weak finisher and win the match how is that a win!" Brian T said.

"You have some nerves big boy", Knight spoke up, "you are really a one note player, all you do is complain whine and moan about us, but let's face facts man, you wanna join us don't you", said Knight.

"Which brings me to why I am out here, Brian T we have seen your skills and we have seen what you are made of and we wanna know if you would like to become the newest member of the Empire. All you need to do is apologize for some of the comments you made about Sweetie and Ryder as well as myself and then we will see about getting you the US championship, I can make the match at Blade Dance a triple threat any time I want so what do you say Mr.T?" Naomi said holding out her hand.

"How dare you… HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS! Do you really think even for a second that I would turn my flipping tail and forget about all the fans I have made and join you, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ME OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD JUST STOP TRYING ON MY OWN AND JOIN YOUR RAG TAG GROUP OF BRATS! Brian T walked over to Naomi and stood right in her face, "you can take your offer and shove it up your ass!"

Naomi looked at Brian T and only shook her head, "what a shame I was hoping that you wouldn't do that but you have forced my hand, you are so disrespectful to me so tonight I am gonna teach you a lesson, so tonight in my main event you will no long be facing the shield in a 3 on 1 handicap match instead you are running a gauntlet with 5 people of my choosing, if you beat all 5 then you will be allowed to pick 2 more people to take on the Shield at Blade Dance for the Wolf Pack Tag Team titles!" Naomi set her mic on the ground and the Empire took their time to get out of the ring. Brian T turned around and wrapped his arms around Zane who was trying to sneak attack him and threw him him over the top rope right into Ace who was just getting on the barricade.

"And Brian T saw it coming as The Shield like a pack of wolves tried to sneak in and attack him from behind!" said Overdrive.

Razor was the last one to get over the barricade and gave a nod as Ace and Zane slowly began to surround the bigger boy. Brian T however was prepared and reached into his back pocket and pulled two pairs of brass knuckles and slipped them off.

"Brian T with two brass knuckles will the Shield take the chance and risk a shot to the face with Brass knuckles?" Blythe said.

Ace dropped off the apron and slammed her hands on the mat in frustration before she and the rest of the Shield made their way back towards the barricade an up the stairs as Brian T's theme began to play in the back.

"And once again the Shield have been forced to leave as Brian T stands tall!" said Overdrive.

The show cut to a commercial break as Brian T stood tall in the ring.

* * *

The crowd began to cheer as Amazing Red's theme song went off and the boy appeared on the stage with a bright smile on his face. "The following match is set for one fall intruding first from Brooklyn New York weighing at 90 pounds Amazing Red!"

"Tonight it is a battle of the high flyers as Amazing Red takes on Skye for a battle of the skys guys who is your pick?" said Blythe.

"I gotta take the sky queen herself Skye, she has shown some amazing high flying ability and is one of the best in the air", said Overdrive.

"I hope they both lose", said Anthony.

Amazing Red slide into the ring and held his arms up much to the cheers of the fans, they began to cheer again as the lights dimmed down to light pink as Skye's theme began to play followed by pink pyro. "And his opponent for Adventure Bay weighting at 75 pounds Skye!"

"And the queen of the skies is here for a battle with the king of the skies this should be good", said Overdrive.

Skye slide into the ring and walked over to Amazing Red before shaking his hand and went back to one of the corners. The bell was rung and Skye and Amazing Red began to circle each other Skye rushed the boy, but Amazing Red jumped over the girl causing Skye to run under his legs and back against the ropes. Amazing Red turned around right as Skye bounced off the ropes, and bent down the second he felt her body his his head, he shot up sending the girl flying over his head with back body drop. However Skye landed on her feet and turned around, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his head and sent him flying with a headscissors takedown but Amazing Red landed on his feet with a smirk on his face. Skye nodded her head at the boy, and the two of theme locked up in the center of the ring and Amazing Red quickly locked the girl in a side headlock. Skye placed her hands on the boy's back and used all her strength to push him off her. Amazing Red bounced off the ropes and ducked as Skye went for a clothesline, he bounced off the ropes again and this time Skye jumped up and wrapped her legs around his head looking for a hurricanrana but Amazing Red pulled her back up putting her in a powerbomb postion but Skye began to connect with punches to the top of his head. Amazing Red let go of the hold and Skye jumped on top of his shoulders before jumping on the top rope. She jumped off of the top rope and did a backflip taking Amazing Red down to the match with a backflip splash. Skye rolled to the her and feet and held her arms above her head with a smile on her face.

"And Skye has taken control of the skys", said Blythe.

4 minutes later (5 34 into the match) AMazing Red was back in control of the match up and currently had Skye locked in one of the corners and was connecting stomps to Skye's chest making the girl grunt in pain. Amazing Red back up to the center of the ring and ran forward looking for a running kick, but Skye slide out of the corner and quickly rolled the boy up with a schoolboy rollup pinning the boy to the mat and Ref Brian went began the three count but Amazing Red powered out at two. He was quick to get back to his feet and Skye began to connect with sharp kicks to the backs of Amazing Red's knee dropping him to one knee. Skye ran back against the ropes but Amazing Red exploded up and connected with a kick to her stomach, he wrapped his arm around her head and jumped into the air dropping her with a jumping DDT and went for a cover but Skye powered out at two. Amazing Red lifted up Skye and put her on top of his shoulders and then threw her into the air flipping her onto her back and dropping down to one knee slamming her head first on his elevated knee. Amazing Red pulled Skye over to the corner and quickly jumped to the top rope, and then performed a corkscrew moonsault, however Skye held her knees up causing Amazing Red to slam stomach first into her knees making him cry out as he rolled across the mat holding him stomach in pain.

"Excellent move from Skye and she has the time to get back into this match", said Blythe.

Skye was back to her feet as was Amazing Red who quickly grabbed her arm and whipped her back against the ropes. Skye bounced back and ducked as Amazing Red went for a clothesline but missed, Skye bounced off of the ropes and jumped into the air wrapping her legs around the boys neck and using her mouemtem snapped her legs right and sent the boy flying across the ring and landing throat first on the second rope with a hurricanrana. Skye took her moment and ran back against the ropes and once she reached Amazing Red she grabbed the top and middle ropes with her hands and swung through them and slammed her legs into Amazing Red's head knocking him out and sending him falling down onto his back. Skye stood on the apron and covered her mouth with her hands.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!"

"Time to Fly!" The crowd shouted back.

Skye smiled as she lifted herself onto the top rope and began to jump on it like a trampoline and once she was high enough she jumped off and connected with her signature move airwave (630 splash)

"Skye into the cover shoulders are down and Amazing Red powers out at two", said Blythe.

Skye got to feet and waited for Amazing Red to get back to his feet before she whipped him back against the ropes and Skye showed off her strength as she connected with a brand new move. On the bounceback Skye lifted Amazing Red off the mat bridal style and threw him into the air, she then jumped up and placed her knees on his back and when she landed back first on the mat, her knees went slamming into his back taking all of the air out of his lungs! (see the lumbar check for an example)

"And Skye with a brand new move, and that brand new move just picked her up a win!" said Overdrive.

"The winner of this match, Skye!" Skye held her arms up as she rested on her knees.

"Skye showing that she isn't just a high flyer she also has some more tricks up her sleeve", said Blythe.

The show went to a commercial break with a shot of Skye climbing to the top rope holding her arms up.

 **Opening Match: Skye vs Amazing Red winner Skye match time 7 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break Zuma and Tracker were in the ring, as , _roar by Katie Perry,_ began to play followed by blue and white pyro as and the crowd began to cheer loudly as the one and only Elias Vincett came onto stage weairing blue and white shorts along with a blue and white shirt, and next to him a girl about the same size as Skye and was wearing the game gear as Elias. "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is a tag team match set for one fall first from adventure bay the team of the Zuma and Tracker. And their opponents from New York city at a combined weight of 143 pounds The Team of Elias Vincett and Angel Star Power!"

"There have been rumors all year that Elias Vincett and Angel were gonna be here on WNW, we have seen Elias in action before against Rune and while that was a lose he showed what he could do and we truly have a star on WNW", said Anthony.

"Elias is a megastar a famous recording artist, movie star, has directed his own movies and a net worth over 5 million dollars, Elias is one of the nicest kids you could ever meet thanks to all his donations to many different organizations. And Angel has been dying to compete in a match up and finally get her wish", said Overdrive.

"Whoever wins this match up moves on to later tonight to take on the winner of the Monty and Logon vs Ria and Rio match later on tonight", said Blythe,

Elias and Angel made their way down the ramp signing as many autographs as they possible could before they slide into the ring and shook hands with Zuma and Tracker. The bell was called and it was gonna be Tracker starting things over with a very excited Angel, who was jumping back and forth throwing light punches. Angel and Tracker began to circle each other in the center of the ring of the ring before Tracker rushed the girl, Angel responded by quickly jumping up and connecting with a massive dropkick knocking Tracker flat on his back. Angel quickly rushed over to Zuma and before the boy could react she jumped up and connected with a dropkick knocking off the apron and landing against the barricade. Angel back against the ropes and as she did Elias reached out and tagged himself in. Angel kept on running and jumped over the top rope taking Zuma out with a suicide dive that sent him crashing spine fist into the barricade. Elias kicked Tracker in the stomach before lifting him up into the air in a vertical powerbomb position and then he dropped Tracker right on his his with a brainbuster and went for a cover.

"And Elias and Angel have taken out Zuma and Tracker in record time", said Blythe as the crowd began to cheer.

"The winners of this match Star Power!" Angel rolled back into the ring and ran over before hugging Elias who smiled at his partner".

 **Match 2: Elias and Angel vs Tracker and Zuma winner Elias and Angel match time 27 seconds.**

* * *

The camera cut to the back and showed Naomi in her office with Knight Mason when Janeiro came into the room. "What do you want?" Janeiro hissed.

"Janeiro welcome I guess you are wondering what you are doing here correct", said Naomi, "well I was talking with my dear friend Knight Mason and he wants to prove himself worthy of being the WNW champion and he thought what better way to do that then to have him defend his WNW title against you at Blade Dance", said Naomi. "However there is a problem, you see technically Everest is the number one contender for the title and she has that right and so do you, so we came up with the brilliant Idea to have Knight Mason defend the WNW title in a triple threat match against you and Everest!"

"Yes it was my idea since I wanted too…", Knight Mason stopped and a glare appeared on his face. The camera panned over and showed that Hisoka was back! "Look what the cat dragged in!"

Hisoka looked over Knight Mason and pointed at the WNW championship, "How about this then, Hisoka since you wanna fight me so badly how about this tonight you take on Ace of the Shield and if you win you can join us this Sunday in a fatal fourway match for the WNW championship!" Hisoka nodded his head.

"I'll be in ring call your dog!" Hisoka spoke in a broken english tone before leaving.

* * *

The crowd was on their feet and they began to cheer as the familiar theme of Hisoka went off! "The following match is set for one fall, introducing first from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds The Prince of Strong Style Hisoka!"

"We have not seen or heard from the Prince of Strong Style since he was last seen at the Rival's Pay Per View when he took on Knight Mason to settle their rivaility when Knight attacked Hisoka after he won the match", said Blythe.

"And now Hisoka is gonna take on Ace for the right to take on Knight, Janeiro and Everest in a fatal four way elimination match for the WNW championship this sunday at Blade Dance", said Overdrive.

Hisoka slide into the ring as the lights turned off and spotlight shined on Hisoka as he danced with the beat of his music before he grabbed the top rope and began to shake it like crazy, he then ran back towards the ropes behind and grabbed the middle rope before sliding down on his knees and slowly lowering himself down on the mat as now three spotlights shinned on the boy. Hisoka got back to his feet before walking over to the center of the ring, Hisoka then dropped to one knee and performed his signature pose (see nakamura signature pose the one where he is kneeling)

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield!" The lights turned back on and showed Ace at the top of the stairs wearing not the usually black attire for the shield but their new white ring attire, she was wearing white pants, white shoes, a white vest under the vest was a long sleeve white shirt, as well as her white face mask that she still had to wear after Brian T broke her nose. "And his opponent weighting at 102 pounds she is one third of the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions Ace!"

"Ace Sorensen, one of the best young stunt pilots in the world and now one of the best superstars in the world, she turned on her best friend Skye and then started a new shield they defeated the Hinako triplets at Next Generation and have held on to the Wolf Pack Tag Team titles since then, and now they are after the big man Brian T", said Blythe.

"Ace made the smartest decision by joining forces with the unstable Zane, the ruthless and undefeated Razor, and by bringing her high flying ability they have a perfect leveled team", said Anthony.

Ace made her way down the steps ignoring some of the kids that were training to get her autograph. Ace climbed over the barricade and looked over at Hisoka, she set her title against the barricade and slide into the ring. The bell was called to ring and Hisoka and Ace began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring. Hisoka had the strength advantage and back Ace into the corner behind her, Hisoka bent the girl over and began to connect with hard knees to her chest making her grunt in pain. Hisoka grabbed the girl's arm and whipped her back towards the other corner. Ace let out a grunt as she landing in the corner, but she quickly pulled herself up so her legs were off the match slamming her knees into Hisoka face when he came running towards her. Hisoka stumbled back holding his head in his hands, when Ace quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off taking Hisoka down with a crossbody. Ace rolled back to her feet and ran back against the ropes, Hisoka was just getting back to his feet Ace jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck before sending him flying between the second and third ropes and onto the floor. Ace ran back against the ropes and then took out Hisoka with a suicide dive as she leap through the second and third rope crashing into him.

"Ace has taken control of this match up as WNW rolls on!" said Blythe as they cut to a commercial with a shot of Ace standing on the barricade with her arms up.

After a 3 minute break, "welcome back to WNW and we are currently in the middle of a match the returning Hisoka taking on one third of the wolf pack tag team champions Ace. If Hisoka wins then at Blade Dance it will be Hisoka vs Everest vs Janeiro vs Knight Mason in a fatal fourway elimination match for the WNW championship". Said Overdrive.

Ace currently had Hisoka up against the ropes and was connecting with hard elbows to his sides making the boy wince. Ace lifted Hisoka to his feet and kicked him in the stomach before running back against the, Hisoka suddenly exploded back against the ropes and ran forward connecting with a massive knee to Ace stomach making Ace drop to her knees holding her chest in pain. Hisoka pointed towards Ace and back into one of the corners and began to shake a bit.

"Hisoka looking to end this early with Kami No Ikari!" Said Blythe.

Hisoka threw his arm back before rushing forward looking for his finisher but Ace turned around and blocked the boy's strike with her hands. Ace then wrapped her arms around Hisoka's leg and spun him around. Ace then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down with a neckbreaker and went for a cover. Hisoka kicked out at two and Ace immediately wrapped her arm his head and pulled him close locking him in a side headlock. Hisoka was quick and began to power up to his feet. He landed a couple quick elbows to Ace's stomach before whipping her back against the ropes, Hisoka raced forward and connected with a clothesline dropping Ace to the mat. Ace was quick to get back up and she was again dropped with another clothesline and Hisoka entered his groove. Ace stood up and connected with a hard slap snapping Hisoka's head left.

"Come on!" Hisoka said as he motioned her to slap her again, Ace feel for it and swung again when Hisoka blocked her strike with both arms before slamming the space between his pointer and thumb into Ace neck making her gag and fall back, she tripped on her feet and fall into one of the corners where Hisoka was quick and placed his foot on her neck. Hisoka smiled as he began to shake like crazy making his leg shake like crazy, making Ace's head begin to vibrate and make her dizzy. Hisoka lifted the dizzy Ace up and then set her up so her upper body was on the top rope near the corner and her feet were on the other rope. Hisoka backed up, and then quickly ran forward and began to connect with hard knees to Ace's chest making her wince in pain. Hisoka then lifted Ace up so she was laying on his shoulders and he ran to the center of the ring before doing a flip and slamming her onto the mat, Hisoka landed on his feet and took a bow as the crowd began to cheer for him.

4 minutes later (9 minutes and 46 seconds) Hisoka was still heavily in control of the match as he had Ace on her lands and knees as he connected with huge knees to her sides and stomach. Hisoka stood to his feet and ran back against the ropes on the bounce back he slide across the mat and slammed his knee into her head with a sliding knee strike. Hisoka went for a cover but Ace kicked out at two, Hisoka stood to his feet and began to shake in place as he waited for Ace to stand up. Once she did Hisoka quickly lifted her up and threw her over his shoulders with a inverted exploder suplex. However Ace landed on her feet and when Hisoka turned around, Ace jumped up and connected with an hard kick to the side of Hisoka's head making him stumbleback and fall over the second rope and to the floor below. Ace got back to her feet and ran back against the ropes and once she was close to Hisoka. Ace placed one foot on the second rope and lifted herself on the top rope with her other foot before jumping off and connecting with a front flip splash taking out Hisoka.

"And there is the high flying ability of Ace on display", said Anthony, "that is why she is the top high flyer on WNW".

Ace lifted Hisoka back to his feet and rolled him back into the ring, she then climbed in and quickly connected with a kick to his head before climbing the top rope. Ace jumped off and did a corkscrew moonsault, however Hisoka rolled out of the way and Ace landed on her feet and did a forward roll and was back on her feet. Hisoka was up as well and race forward and slide onto the ground connecting with a kick to the back of his leg dropping her to one knee. Hisoka got back up and kicked Ace in the back of the head. Hisoka got up and crowd began to boo heavily as Razor appeared on the apron to distract the ref.

"Oh come on and now Razor and Zane interrupting this great match!" said Overdrive.

While Razor distracted the ref, Zane ran towards Hisoka who ducked out the way and lifted him up sending him flying across the ring with a inverted exploded suplex. Hisoka turned and ducked as Ace tried to him but instead she ran into Zane who was on his knees sending him falling out of the ring. Hisoka ran over to Razor and connected with a flying knee knocking him off the apron. Hisoka spun around almost on instinct and kicked Ace in the stomach dropping her to the mat on her knees. Hisoka pointed towards Ace and then ran forward .

"Hisoka looking Kami No Iraki, CONNECTING! Hisoka into the cover shoulders are down and Hisoka is heading to blade dance!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match! Hisoka!" Hisoka held his hands up in victory as Ace rolled out of the ring, Zane and Razor went over and quickly helped their friend back to her feet and began to climb back over the barricade.

"Hisoka used the Shield's numbers against each other", said Overdrive.

Hisoka quickly got out of the ring as Zane and Razor came back into the ring, Hisoka ran back up the ramp before taking a bow.

 **Match 3: Hisoka vs Ace winner Hisoka match time 10 minutes 58 seconds.**

* * *

After a commercial break the camera went backstage to show Aslan walking by himself, "hey Aslan was it?" Aslan turned around and Xeno Jones walked towards him.

"Well what a surprise what does Xeno Jones want with me?" Aslan questioned.

"Well I was speaking with the GM and she told me that if I could find a tag team partner then I could enter the tag team tournament tonight", said Xeno Jones, "so I went around looking and I decided who better to become my tag team partner than someone who is like me in so many ways, Aslan the king of the jungle, the liontamer himself teaming up with the top superstar in WNW together we could do big things".

"You have a point, alright Xeno I will team up with you on one condition", Aslan walked over and got right into his face. "When we win the WNW tag team titles, make me this promise that if we lose the titles or even if we lose in this tournament , then you and I will take on each other in match of my chosening deal?" Aslan held out his hand.

"Deal", Xeno Jones shook the boys hand and smiled, "let go kick some ass cause we are up next".

"Then let's talk strategy", Aslan said the duo made their way to the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ring Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson the seven footer was teaming up with her close friend Suzan Hinako and was waiting for their opponents to head to the ring.

"Welcome back to WNW and we have the next match up for our tag team tournament Riley "Cat Smash", Johnson and Suzan Hinako are teaming up to take on a newly formed tag team of Xeno Jones and Aslan". Said Overdrive.

"Suzan Hinako is one of the top stars of WNW and this is weird if she wins tonight and then they are able to beat Elias and Angel and move on to Blade Dance to take on The Black Panthers she will have 2 matches to wrestler, since she is once again taking on Azuna at Blade Dance after Azuna attacked her last week and made the challenge", said Blythe.

A loud lions roar was heard and crowd began to cheer as Aslan came onto the stage, "and their opponents first from Nairobi Kenya weighting at 200 pounds He is the Liontamer Aslan!" Aslan was about 5 feet 9 inches and had dark brown skin, he wore long golden color pants as well as the same color shoes. He had on a lion fur coat, Aslan stepped back to side as loud gunshots were heard and the song, "Devil Skies", (NJPW Kenny Omega theme) began playing as Xeno Jones appeared on the stage wearing black shorts and a black shirt with an AK47 on it. Xeno was wearing a long black coat in his hands was a model of an AK47. "And his partner from Sydney Australia weighting at 195 pounds The perfect shot, Xeno Jones!"

"Xeno Jones the boy who has only lost one match up to this point", said Anthony.

Aslan and Xeno made their way down the ramp going over strategy as they did before climbing into the ring. They both took off their coats and the bell rung with Xeno starting things off Riley, the seven feet tall girl slowly made her way towards Xeno who only stood at 5 feet 7 inches.

"Riley is such a scary opponent she stands at seven feet tall, and most of our competitors are only an avenger height of 5 feet 10. The only people that have defeated her are Decker, and shockingly Amazing Red, since those loses she has stepped up her game to a new level and has won 2 matches in a row", said Blythe.

Xeno Jones rolled out of the way as Riley went for a clothesline, he rolled back to his feet and bounced off the ropes he jumping into the air looking for a clothesline but Riley connected with a big boot knocking Xeno Jones out of the sky like a fly. Xeno landed face first on the mat and was quickly lifted up by Riley who lifted the boy up by his legs and ran towards her corner, she slammed him back first into her corner, Riley held Xeno in the corner before tagging in Suzan. Suzan backed up to the center of the ring, and Riley whipped Xeno over to her, Suzan placed her arms on the boys armpits and threw him into the air, Suzan waited for him to fall back down before she connected with a massive european uppercut knocking out Xeno Jones. Suzan went for a cover but Aslan was quick to break up the pin, Riley climbed back into the ring and went for a big boot, but Aslan grabbed her leg and lifted it up putting it on his shoulders. Aslan dropped to one knee slamming the back of her knee onto his shoulder making her let out a soft groan. She stumbled back against the ropes holding her knee, when Aslan ran over and jumped up connecting with a huge dropkick knocking the girl over the top rope but she landed on her feet and stumbled back against the announce table. Suzan ran over and placed her hand on the boys head and ran over to the top rope throwing him out of the ring and into Riley who wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted him up and slammed him on the announce table!

"And Aslan bouncing off our Announce Table", said Blythe.

Aslan slide off the announetable and feel onto the mat ground, in the ring Suzan and Xeno Jones were exchanging blows. Xeno whipped Suzan back against the ropes, Suzan exploded off the ropes and connected with a massive clothesline dropping him to the mat. Suzan walked over to her teams corner and tagged in Riley. Riley walked over to Xeno Jones and lifted him off the mat with one hand. Riley pushed the boy back against the ropes and she then ran forward and connected with a big boot knocking Xeno off his feet.

"And Riley and Suzan have taken control of this match up of WNW rolls on", said Blythe.

After a 3 minute commercial break, the camera came back and showed Xeno Jones locked in Suzan's team corner as Riley placed her boot on his throat and began to push down on it choking the boy. Riley stopped a count of two, before tagging in Suzan who climbed to the top rope. Riley grabbed Xeno Jones and pushed him back to the center of the ring. Riley whipped Xeno towards her teams corner, right as Suzan jumped off the top rope and connected with a missile dropkick knocking Xeno Jones down to the mat and she quickly went for the cover but Xeno powered out at two. Suzan wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged the boy down to the mat with a side headlock putting as much power into the move as she could. Xeno began to gasp for air as it seemed like all the air in his lungs began to leave him. Aslan saw this and quickly ran into the ring before connecting with a sharp kick to Suzan's head making her go of the hold. Riley was about to climb into the ring to get Aslan, when he ran over and connected with a picture perfect dropkick knocking Riley off the apron and onto the ground. Aslan climbed out of the ring, and walked on the apron until he was far away from Riley before he ran off of the apron and connected with a flying clothesline dropping Riley to the ground. Suzan quickly climbed out of the ring and grabbed Aslan arm and whipped him back first into the barricade before running over and connected with a clothesline of her own knocking Aslan over the barricade and into the fans!

"And Suzan has just taken Aslan out of this match up with that massive clothesline sending him into the crowd!" said Overdrive.

Suzan decided to end this and she quickly checked on Riley before climbing into the ring and lifted Xeno Jones back to his feet and turned him around before jumping on his back and locking in him in the Sayonara Sleeper.

"Suzan has it locked in, her deadly submission hold the Sayonara Sleeper, what is Xeno Jones gonna do?" Blythe questioned.

Xeno began to fight his best to keep his balance as Suzan tried her hardest to take him down to the mat to fully lock the hold in. Xeno began to wave his arms around as his head began to turn a dark red color. On the outside Riley was getting back to her feet, when Aslan came back over the barricade. Riley rushed the boy, and Aslan jumped up connecting with a headbutt knocking Riley off balance. Aslan spun the girl around and grabbed her right arm, he used all his might to spin her back around and at the same time he jumped up and slammed his arm onto her neck dropping her with his finisher The Liontamer. In the ring Xeno began to run backwards until he slammed Suzan back first into the corner making her wince in pain losing her grip. In that moment, Xeno Jones used whatever strength he had left and placed his hands on Suzan's butt. He lifted her up and at the same time he bent down putting Suzan on his shoulders in an electric chair postion. Xeno ran out to the center of the ring before reaching and bending Suzan down and connecting with his finisher AK4X!

"What a counter to the Sayonara sleeper!" said Anthony.

"Into the cover shoulders are down and the unlucky pairing of Aslan and Xeno Jones move on to take on Angel and Elias", said Blythe.

"The winners of this match, the team of Xeno Jones and Aslan!" Xeno collapse to knees taking deep breaths as Aslan rolled into the ring and smiled at him.

"Those two might just form one of the most dangerous tag teams on WNW" said Anthony.

The camera fadded to black with a shot of Xeno and Aslan standing tall.

 **Match 4: Xeno Jones and Aslan vs Riley and Suzan winners Xeno Jones and Aslan match time 9 minutes 43 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break currently Vixen and Selena (owned by Mattwurm99 not commentator Selena from SNS), were in a fast paced back and forth match. Currently Selena was in control of the match and had Vixen on the mat in a headlock. Vixen began to power her way back to her feet when Selena let go of the hold and pushed her back against the ropes. Vixen bounced off stomach first and stumbled back into into Selena's arms. She bent Vixen over to her legs were bending and her back was pointed towards the mat, and wrapped one arm around her. Selena lifted Vixen up off the mat and dropped her with a falcon's arrow (look it up) before going for a pin. Vixen powered out at two and rolled out of the ring, Selena followed the girl out of the ring and lifted Vixen back to her feet. Vixen placed her hands on Selena's chest and pushed Selena as hard as she could sending her crashing back first onto the barricade. Vixen saw her opening and she raced forward before jumping up and thrusted her feet out connecting with a front dropkick almost knocking Selena over the barricade but she recovered and fell to the ground with a sigh. Vixen lifted Selena back to her feet and put her back in the ring, Vixen rolled into the ring right as Selena ran towards her. Vixen ran as well and connected with a clothesline dropping Selena to the mat and Vixen entered her groove. Selena got back to her feet but was meet again by a clothesline dropping her to the mat. Selena got up again, and ducked as Vixen went for a third clothesline, she turned around right as Vixen bounced off the ropes. Vixen jumped into for a jumping clothesline, however when her arm hit Selena's upper chest she swung around in mid air before grabbing her other hands and instead brought her down with a sling blade (look it up).

Vixen went for the cover but Selena kicked out at two, Vixen lifted Selena off the mat and whipped her against the ropes, on the bounceback Vixen lifted Selena up and threw her into the air with a back body drop and quickly ran back against the ropes. Selena landed on her feet and when she turned around Vixen had jumped up and connected with a shotgun dropkick sending her falling back against the ropes. Vixen raced over again and connected with another running dropkick knocking her back to her feet and Selena stumbled back into the corner next to her looking dizzy. Vixen the raced forward one more time and connected with another running dropkick knocking Selena out and sending her crashing to the mat. Vixen grabbed the top ropes and lifted herself to the top turnbuckle before jumping off and slamming both of her feet onto the back of Selena before locking in her finishing submission, the lebell lock (look it up) Selena held on for as long as she could but eventually she had no choice but to tap out.

"And Vixen has picked up a win here tonight", said Blythe.

"The winner of this match by submission Vixen", Vixen stood to her feet and held her arms up in victory.

 **Match 5: Vixen vs Selena, winner by submission Vixen match time 7 minutes 43 seconds.**

* * *

After a commercial break the camera showed Vixen walking in the back with a smile on her face, she turned a corner and ran into Decker and fall to the ground causing the crowd to cheer and boo. "Decker!" Vixen cried out as sat there, "watch where you're going!"

"You ran into me little lady", Decker said with a smirk as he offered her a hand.

"Stop calling me little", Vixen said taking and Decker pulled her to her feet, "besides you are a jerk!"

"Oh name calling hung", Decker rolled his eyes, "you are annoying".

"And you seriously injured Sylvia last week", said Vixen.

"So", Decker passed Vixen before putting his hand on her head, "listen Vixen when I win the US championship I will give you a title match the next night so be ready".

"I'm always ready", said Vixen, "and when I beat you I will be the best!"

"Beat me", Decker turned around and locked Vixen in a playful headlock, "you have never beaten me in a sparring match, besides I thought you everything you know", Decker pushed her away and grew serious as he made his way to the ring.

"Miss Vixen", Paul Heyman entered the shot and gave her a smile, "if you ever need a manager just give me a call".

"I might", Vixen said with a smile, "take care of big bro".

* * *

A loud wolf's howl was heard as Decker's theme began to go off, Decker came onto the ramp and crowd began boo and cheer. "The following match is set for one fall introducing first from the amazon weighing at 210 pounds he is the black wolf, Decker!" Decker was lightly jumping up and down on the ramp before throwing his arms up and down setting of black pyro. Decker was wearing black pants as well as a long sleeved black shirt with a wolf's head on it with glowing red eyes.

"The blackwolf, the hunter, Decker in action tonight against Samuel and this is gonna be a good one", said Blythe.

"Decker one of the top ground and pound artist on WNW taking on Samuel who was the first TWWA champion", said Blythe.

Decker climbed into the ring and began to jump from side to side, the crowd began to cheer as Samuel's theme began to play across the arena and he came onto the stage. "And his opponent from Adventure Bay weighting at 190 pounds Samuel!"

"Samuel and Decker around the same size and have around the same reach, Samuel skilled in strikes and powermoves will Decker attacked the joint and muscles of his opponent getting them weak, he is also a power grappler lifting people up and slamming them down with power", said Overdrive.

Samuel made his way down the ramp slapping hands with as many fans as he could before rolling into the ring and staring down Decker. The bell was called and Samuel took of shirt and threw it into the crowd before quickly rushing Decker, he forced the boy to bend over and began to beat on Decker's back with hard forearms to his back.

"And Sameul taking the fight to Decker early!" said Blythe.

Decker wrapped his arms around Samuel's waisted and fought his way so he know had his back, Decker lifted Samuel up and threw him across the ring with a german suplex slamming the boy on upper back.

"And just like that Decker has taken control of this match", said Anthony.

Decker cracked his neck a couple times before rolling his shoulders, and walking over to Samuel was using the ropes to climb back to his feet. Decker knee him in the stomach before wrapping one arm around his neck and with the other hand hooking his leg, Decker then Samuel flying again with another suplex. Samuel landed on his back and rolled out of the ring falling to the ground, Decker followed the boy out of the ring and lifted Samuel up to his feet. Samuel connected with a hard punch to Decker's chest making him grunt a bit, Samuel began to connect with punch after punch to Decker's head making him stumbled back closer and closer to the barricade, Decker placed his hands on Samuel's head and pulled him closer before connecting with hard knees to Samuel's chest, Decker showed off his immense strength as Decker quickly lifted Samuel up over his head and threw him over the top rope and back into the ring. Decker slide into the ring and lifted Samuel back up to his feet before throwing him back against the ropes , on the bounceback Decker rushed forward and connected with a shoulder tackle knocking Samuel down onto the ground.

"Decker has taken control of the match as WNW goes on", said Blythe as the show cut to a commercial.

After a 2 minute commercial break, "Welcome back to WNW and Decker is putting on a client as he dominate Samuel", said Overdrive.

In the ring Decker currently had Samuel on his side, as Decker brought his knee onto his back as hard as he could making him wince in pain. Decker did this 10 times before pulling Samuel into a sitting position and began to connect with thumbs to the back of his neck making Samuel squirm in pain. Decker did this again and again until he finally stopped and pushed Samuel to the mat making him go limp. Decker went for the cover but Samuel powered out at two, Decker only shook his head as he lifted his limp body up off the mat and lead him over to one of the corners and began to slap his head on the top turnbuckle, Decker stopped at a count of 4 before spinning him around and kneeing him in the stomach.

3 minutes later. Decker was looking to end this match up with his finisher Dakota as he lifted Samuel onto his shoulders, but Samuel wiggled out of it and landed on his feet. Samuel wrapped his arms around Decker and tried to lift him up but Decker wasn't going for it as he grabbed Samuel's hands and began to power out of it. Samuel saw this and quickly headputted the back of Decker's head 3 times making him let go of his hands and stumble forward. Samuel ran forward and slammed his forearm on the back of Decker's head, Decker stumbled forward and stopped slowly turning around to look at Samuel with a glare. Samuel rushed Decker, however Decker used his momumtem and grabbed the back of his head and threw him over the top rope. Samuel held on to the top rope and pulled himself back up onto the barricade, however when he turned around Decker ran forward connecting with a huge clothesline knocking Samuel off the apron and to the floor below. Decker climbed out of the ring and went over to Samuel lifting him off of the ground and rolled him back into the ring. Decker climbed on the apron, when Samuel sprung up to his feet and connected with a dropkick knocking Decker off of the apron and to the ground below.

"And Samuel finally knocking the big guy down and finally has a chance to breath", said Blythe.

Samuel began to crawl his way to the ropes and lifted himself up, Decker was back to his feet and rolled into the ring. Decker stood to his feet and Samuel ran forward knocking Decker down with a clothesline, Decker was quick to get back to his feet and he was meet by another clothesline. Decker stood up and threw a jab towards Samuel who kicked him in the stomach and wrapped him arm around Decker's head bringing him down with a DDT. Samuel rolled Decker onto his back and went for a cover but Decker powered out at one. Samuel lifted Decker up to his feet and connected with a punch to his head and then a kick to his stomach. Samuel wrapped his arm around Decker's head and took a handful of his shorts before lifting him up and slamming him down with a suplex of his own. Samuel kept his grip and rolled back onto his stomach and lifted Decker up again slamming him with another suplex. Samuel rolled over again and lifted Decker up to his feet one more time and lifted him up looking for a third suplex. Decker suddenly slammed his head into Samuel's head making him drop Decker to the ground and hold the top of his head in pain. Decker saw his chance and ran over lifting Samuel into the air and slammed him on his upper back with a suplex. Decker kept his arms locked and lifted Samuel up to his feet again and slammed him with another german suplex. Decker did this 3 more times before letting go throwing Samuel across the ring. Decker went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two. Decker shook his head and stood up to his feet measuring Samuel for his finisher.

"Decker looking to end this looking for his finisher Dakota!" said Anthony.

Decker lifted Samuel up onto his shoulders and again Samuel squirmed out of the way and kicked Decker in his stomach and put his arm between his body and armpit before hooking his arms looking for his finisher dirty deed. However Decker broke free and lifted Samuel back up onto his shoulders before spinning around and throwing him off sending him crashing face first onto the mat with his finisher Dakota!

"Decker into the cover shoulders are down and Decker picks up a win!" said Anthony.

"The winner of this match Decker!" Decker stood to his feet as Samuel rolled out of the ring.

"A momontem win for a Decker, and a harse loss for Samuel, both of those boys looking to claim new championships Samuel looking to regain TWWA championship and Decker looking to become the new Us champion this sunday at Blade Dance!" said Blythe.

 **Match 6: Decker vs Samuel winner Decker match time 8 minutes 58 seconds.**

* * *

The crowd began to boo heavily as Naomi's theme went off and she appeared on the ramp with a sad look on her face. "Ladies and gentlemen I have an important announcement to make, Decker last week after your uncalled for assault on Sylvia, I am sorry to say that Sylvia has not been medically cleared to compete at Blade Dance this sunday, and won't be able to compete until our next pay per view event on April 16", the crowd began to boo loudly at this, " Now in this case I should take the title off of Sylvia however because I am a kind women I will not. Instead at Blade Dance you will take on a superstar to decide the number one contender for the United States Championship at or next pay per view event Hell's Fire, and he actually has a lot to say to you", Naomi walked back to the back, and after 30 seconds of and the crowd went apeshit as CAT'S THEME WENT OFF! And he came onto the stage wearing blue jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"OH MY GOD CAT'S BACK!" said Overdrive, "WE HAVENT SEEN AND OR HEARD FROM CAT SINCE THAT 5 STAR CLASSIC OF MATCH HE PUT ON WITH SYLVIA AT RIVAL'S!"

"CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!"

"CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" "CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!"

Cat nodded his head as he made his way down the ramp with a smile on his face as he gladly give high fives to the fans and signed some autographs before climbing into the ring and his face grew serious as he came to face with Decker. Cat lifted his mic up to his mouth, "I'm gonna get right to my point, how does feel to break down someone Decker? Let me explain WHY I am here and WHY I am your opponent for Blade Dance this sunday, I got a phone call from Sylvia of all people, I don't when she got my number but at first I didn't answer. I guess like all people I was bitter after losing my title at Rival's to a girl I planned to beat and I lost a bit of myself. I admit it, I LOST! Too a girl there, but you know what that doesn't matter to me anymore because I lost to girl that I now have respect for now. I have that respect for her when I saw her break down in tears after her win, I have that respect for her now. Last week I watched on my tv with Misty as you beat down Sylvia and targeted her back over and over and now LOOK WHAT YOU DID! She cannot defend her title because of you! So that brings me to why I am here, Sylvia called me and she asked for a facetime call, we did it and I saw her crying her eyes out because she couldn't take you on because of her back, and she told me that she was allowed to pick one person to take you on, and that person was me. I saw how it hurt her massive pride and her even bigger ego and so I am here and at Blade Dance, two blades are gonna colloid, a lion and wolf meet head on. Decker vs Cat is on!" Cat shouted.

"Okay, okay let's not get ahead of ourselves Cat", Paul Heyman spoke once he had a mic, "first of all…. Welcome back kitty Cat….. welcome back to WNW after you told everyone you were done, after you failed as Rival's and lost… after you failed to defend your girlfriend…. After you failed in your quest to defeat Sylvia … .after you failed. Now Cat I will admit that you have guts, you dared to come out in that get up those nice blue jeans and that nice polo knowing that my client Decker is ready for a fight anytime anywhere! Now Cat you need to understand that weither it is at Blade Dance, at Hell's fire no matter who stands in his way my client, will beatdown, destroy and hunt down any and all prey in his way. Cause my client wants gold, my client wants a title he is hungry for it and if that means taking you out, then I guess we have no choice".

"You talk so much about your client, but last week we saw that you are scared of him cause you have no control over him!" Cat hissed, "you have no control over your beast, you are afraid of your monster and Decker you have no honor. Last week you went too far and you tried too END HER CAREER, HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF WHEN YOU FIRST GOT HER YOU ATTACKED RILEY YOU ATTACKED ZUMA THE HINAKO. You left Brian T to those cowards of kids that call themselves the Shield. You only wanna destroy and you claim your a man of God are you kidding me right now. You are nothing more than a savage, you wanna destroy everything in your path for no reason. You wanna a title so bad, then how about you stop being a coward and you start fighting with everything you've got that is how you earn a title. They call you the top dog, the alpha dog, the black wolf. But you are a bottom bitch (crowd ohhhhs!) The beta in a wolf's relationship (crowd ohhhs again) you are a black wolf, but you are not what a black wolf, is you are what you hate, you ARE A WEAK BITCH!" Cat spat out.

"Cat I need you to shut up please", Paul said putting his arm out as Decker began to advance towards Cat. "listen to me Cat, I am not afraid of my client, last week I tried my hardest to reason with my client but in the end he does what he wants, if he decided that Sylvia had to be punished for that cheap shot of hers. WE ALL WANNA BLAME MY CLIENT! But no one brings up the fact that Sylvia attacked him first and he made her pay. My client just had to defend himself, and that isn't a problem. THE PROBLEM IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU COMING DOWN HERE YELLLLLLIINNNNG AT MY CLIENT! Now I am begging you here, please go to the back before my client decide to destroy you as well!"

"Let him try!" Cat slammed his mic down and undid his hair being held in a ponytail and then took off his polo shirt before motioning for Decker to get him.

"Decker…. DECKER!" Paul shouted as Decker rushed forward and quickly lifted Cat off his feet and slamming him back first into the corner.

"AND DECKER LIFTING CAT OFF HIS FEET AND HERE WE GO THE BRAWL BEGINS!" said Overdrive.

Decker began to slam his shoulder into Cat's chest as hard as he could and Cat began to slam his forearm onto Decker's back as hard as he could. Decker lifted Cat up once again and spun around slamming him on the mat and quickly entered a full mount. Cat wrapped his legs around Decker's chest and flipped over so he was on top now. Decker and quick and climbed to his feet and the two boys began to trade hard blows in the center of the ring. Cat grabbed Decker's arm and whipped him back into a corner, Decker landed back first and Cat ran forward ,Decker threw a hard jab catching Cat on the jaw making him stumbled back, Decker walked out of the corner and made his way towards Cat who rushed him and began to connect with hard right hands to Decker.

"Both of these boys landing some huge punches", said Anthony.

Cat connected with a huge punch knocking Decker back against the ropes, and Cat raced forward connecting with a clothesline knocking Decker over the top rope and crashing to the floor below making the crowd go crazy.

"AND CAT HAS KNOCKED DECKER OUT OF THE RING, CAT IS STANDING TALL!" Blythe shouted.

Decker was a bit shocked as Cat held his arms up over his head, and Paul ran over to his client and began to beg him now to climb back into the ring.

"Can you believe that Cat has just knocked the beast out of the ring!" Overdrive said.

Decker growled as he made his way back to the ring and the crowd began to boo heavily as security made their way down the ramp and grabbed DEcker and began to drag him back to the back. Cat's theme began to play as Cat climbed to the top rope mocking Decker bye waving bye bye.

"CUT IT! CUT THE MUSIC!" Paul called out in rage, "CAT Cat please do not think you have won, do not think that you have freaking one this fight, CAT my client Decker is an athlete, and above all he is a man of pride, and I know for a fact that he is gonna thank me for this because we will only except that match and that challenge if you agree, to make the match contested under no holds barred!" Paul shouted.

Cat walked over and grabbed a mic, "Paul Heyman you are a master at manipulation and I know for a fact that your client specialize in no rules however at Blade Dance I already have stabulation for out match at, this is a match that I love because even in one of us loses early on in the match, we can still come back and play. I will take Decker on in and 60 MINUTE IRON MAN MATCH!" Cat slammed his mic down and smiled as his theme began to play louder.

"The dream match is here Cat vs Decker in a 60 minute iron match and the winner will take on Sylvia at Hell's Fire for the United State's Championship!" said Blythe.

The show cut to a commercial with a shot of Cat standing tall and a fuming Paul Heyman.

* * *

After the commercial break Xeno Jones and Aslan where in the ring, as where Elias and Angel and the final match to decide who faces The Black Panthers this sunday at Blade Dance was about to begin. The crowd booed a bit as Naomi's theme began to play and she appeared on the stage. "I have another announcement that need to be made, my daughters wanted to prove themselves to me, I do not know why they wanna prove themselves to me however I am surprised and at Blade Dance, both of you have moved on to face my daughters at blade dance in a triple threat match for the WNW tag team titles".

"Wow", said OVerdrive.

* * *

The camera cut backstage and showed Brian T was wrapping his knuckles with tap and cracking his knuckles a bit. "Hey big man", Brian T looked up and smirked as Cat came into the picture.

"So you decided to come back I knew you would", Brian T stood up and shook his hand.

"Yeah I couldn't give up being a superstar just yet, I have a lot more that I have to do", said Cat taking a seat next to him. "I leave for a couple weeks and suddenly the Empire is a thing now, I promise B.T once I settle things with Decker and regain my US Title I will be right by your side and we will battle the empire".

"I don't care about the fucking Empire I am after those kids known as the Shield and then I am going after The Black Wolf Decker I have unfinished business with him", said Brian T.

"Well tonight you have 5 kids to beat and if you win you get a shot at the wolf pack tag team titles". Said Cat slapping him on the back, "i'll be rooting for you""

"Thanks", Brian T stood up and cracked his neck a bit before heading towards the ring..

* * *

The camera cut to the ring as Nick's theme went off, "the following match is a 5 kids gauntlet match set for one fall, introducing first weighting at 135 pounds Nick!"

"Brian T is in for the fight of his life for his disrespect to our wonderful general manger", said Anthony, "Now he has to take on 5 people in a row and in the rare chance that he wins then he gets to pick two people to fight alongside him against the shield".

"You are underestimating one of the top stars on WNW Brian T is the largest athlete we have on WNW at 290 6 feet 5 inches the only ones taller than him are Riley, Bruce and Maurice", said Blythe.

"Brian T fought off the shield singly handley and has proven that he is ready to due battle against the Shield", said Blythe.

Nick climbed into the ring and climbed to the top rope right as Brian T theme began to play across the arena. "And his opponent weighting at 290 pounds Ice Cold Brian T!"

Brian T came onto the stage and held his arms high above his head with a smirk on his before making his way down the ramp. Giving out high fives as he did before climbing into the ring and looking over Nick. The bell was called to ring and Brian T switched into attack mode as he rushed over to Nick and backed him up into one of the corners and began to beat on him with hard forearms to his back, Brian T lifted the boy up and threw him across the ring by grabbing his shirt. Nick landed on his back and let out a cry of pain as he rolled out of the ring and to the floor below. Brian T climbed out on the opposite side of the ring and began to run as fast as he could towards Nick, who had just stood up and when he turned around he was knocked off of his feet and did a backflip before crashing on the ground. Brian T lifted the limp boy up to his feet and wrapped on hand on his throat and one on his armpit before throwing him into the ring. Brian T climbed back into the ring and decided to end this match, he walked over to him and lifted Nick up and placed him over his shoulder and began to run around the ring before slamming him on the mat with a running powerslam before hooking his leg.

"Brian T into the cover and just like that Brian T puts on a display of power and speed unlike anything I have ever seen before", said Overdrive.

Brian T rolled Nick out of the ring and motioned for someone else to come down, the crowd cheer a bit as Meteor came onto the stage.

"And here comes Meteor, he has been on the roster for a while and now this is his first match in TWWA, and I don't think this is gonna be a very good debut", said Blythe.

Meteor rolled into the ring and stared down the large boy, and the bell was called to ring, Meteor rushed Brian T running right towards him, and Brian T lifting the boy up with ease and carried on his right shoulder. Brian T quickly ran back against the ropes with Meteor on his shoulder before bringing him down with a running powerslam and hooked his leg.

"And Brian T, with ease picks up another victory against Meteor", said Blythe.

Brian T rolled Meteor out of the ring, putting him right next to Nick, and motioned for another one.

"This isn't looking good for the Empire, Brian T might just be too big and too powerful to beat", said Anthony.

"OH COME ON!" Blythe yelled.

Brian T gasped as Ace jumped on his back, and Zane began to pound on the boys leg and Razor slide into the ring as well forcing the ref too call off the match!

"The Shield, The Shield are attacking Brian T ruining this main event match", said Overdrive

 **Match 8: Winner by disqualification Brian T.**

Brian T dropped to one knee as the 3 on 1 assault of the Shield began to take it's toll on the boy, however Brian T was stronger than he looked right now as he powered back to his feet throwing the Shield off, this was so powerful it seen Zane falling over the second rope and to the floor below as well as Ace and Brian T rushed Razor taking him down to the mat.

"And the big man, doing his part and taking the fight to the Shield!" Overdrive said, when Skye's theme went off. "Wait a minute! Here comes back up! Skye and Amazing Red!"

Skye took to the fight to Ace, and Amazing Red took the fight to Zane and the massive brawl began. The camera went backstage, showing there were multiple fights across the arena, Hisoka and Knight were going at it, Suzan and Azuna were going at it, Samuel and Ryder, Katie and Sweetie, Decker and Cat. Elias, Angel, Xeno Jones, Aslan, Zaire and Zara.

"This is once again chaos on WNW, as all of these kids are going at it, this sunday at Blade Dance these kids are gonna destroy each other, we will see you this sunday at Blade Dance goodnight everyone!" Blythe said as the show went to black with a shot of all the fights going on, multiple security guards breaking up these fights.

* * *

 **Blade Dance Pay Per View Card.**

 **Opening match: To be decided.**

 **Match 2: Azuna vs Suzan.**

 **Match 3: Wolf Pack Tag Team Championship match. The Shield (champions) vs Brian T, Amazing Red and Skye.**

 **Match 4: WNW Tag Team Title match: The Black Panthers vs Elias and Angel vs Xeno and Aslan.**

 **Match 5: Cruiserweight Championship match: Sweetie (champion) vs Katie.**

 **Match 6: WNW Championship match: Knight Mason (champion) vs Hisoka vs Everest vs Janeiro.**

 **Match 7: TWWA Championship match: Ryder (champion) vs Samuel**

 **Main Event: Decker vs Cat 60 minute Iron Man Match, winner faces Sylvia at Hell's Fire for the United States Championship.**

 **See you after the next episode of SNS with this starr stacked Pay Per View event, let us know who you think is gonna win these matches and see you soon.**


	38. SNS Week 10

**Sns week 9.**

 **Date march 11.**

 **Live from the Sap Center in San Jose California. (I know it is the same arena as last week)**

 **In front of 18500 fans.**

 **Genocide pay per view in 8 days.**

 **Blade Dance Pay Per View this sunday.**

 **In TWWA new the first call up of a superstar has been made already, the young girl known as Gatorita (owned by Mattwurm99) has been called up to main roster after strong recommendation by Suzan Hinako. Also Red Warrior has changed his name to Black Devil.**

 **Also Blade Dance will be up by wednesday of this week, from there we will have WNW week 12, NSTD week 1, SNS week 12 and finally SNS pay per view event Genocide.**

* * *

 **Tag Matches Tonight.**

 **Jessie and Jackson vs Jay BRo;s**

 **Etermal Gods of Life and Death vs D &D**

 **Cyber Strike vs Jessie and Jackson.**

 **D &D Vs JAy Bro's **

**Eternal Gods of Life and Death vs Cyber Strike**

 **Cyber Strike lead with 7 points**

 **Eternal God of Life and Death with 5 points.**

 **Jay Bro's, D &D and JEssie and Jackson all with 2 points.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we are live from Sap Center in San Jose and this is our last time in San Jose for a while now since we leave next week. And tonight we want answers, last week Misty was terrible assault and turned on by Marshall who then joined the new Bullet Club!" said Selena.

"Yes we do and as well we have Mike Gravedigger here this week to address the world title picture, as well as a blockbuster main event of Liz taking on Dave and if Liz wins she only need one more win to take on Luna one more time for the SNS title", said Aaron.

"Also we have the strange and demonic Suzy in action in a one on one match for the first time", said Margaret

 **Bullet Club, LIFE!** The crowd erupted into loud boos as a loud guitar rift began to play. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome at this time, Chase, Marshall, The TWWA Tag Team champions Twin Magic, The Hot Shot Champion Cassandra, The Jay bro's and Liz The Bullet Club!"

"These negative feeling from the fans can be heard far and wide, as they rain down boos on the Bullet Club. Last week we were told that Bullet CLub was here and Marshall shocked the world when he joined Bullet Club", said Selena.

The group was all wearing white pants and black shirts that read bullet club in large white letters as well two crossed pistols. Chase was wearing a black hat with bullet club written on the top, the group climbed into the ring and Chase as well as the Jay Bros were given mics.

"Oh listen to that noise, all of the booes of the hate we are earning, the TWWA universe hates us! Because we destroyed your heros", Chase spoke out with a smirk. "See it is funny how things play out, just a couple weeks ago. You people cheered me, you cheered us but now. What has changed… what has changed. I know what it was, it was the fact that we took it upon ourselves. To change our fate, and now we are the talk of the TWWA, we are the talk of the company now. And all it took was to batter and break down one of the best in the company, Ms. Misty. Now I will say that I was gonna win this match up last week even without their help, but my friends here just wanted to confirm my victory and now I am the number one contender for the Light Heavyweight title at the genocide pay per view." Chase handed his mic to Cassandra.

"You know it's funny", Flame Jay spoke up, "when me and bror met with all of these wonderful people. We had no idea what would happen next, we had no idea that Marshall our new best friend would turn on Misty and stand with us. However we have no problem with that, we are just happy that we have our member and our agenda can now be fulfilled and that starts at Genocide. See when the Jay Bro's take to this tournament for real and win and become one of the two teams to compete for the SNS tag team titles. We will win, and Bullet club will start our new world order. We will hold on to EVERY title on SNS! When Liz beats Luna for the SNS title, and when Chase defeats Rocky for the Light Heavyweight title, that will leave just one more. Believe me when we say, that we will get the World Heavyweight Championship one way or another. Someone is gonna hold on to the world title, and we are gonna be so happy doing it. Cause Bullet Club will run the world, like we did in NJPW with Kenny Omega, Aj Styles and Fin Balor. We will run this show for life, because Bullet Club is for life!"

"My brother couldn't be more right", Vulcan said, "my brother and I created Bullet club to stand with the best of them we created this club for the elith to enjoy. We created this club, because we wanted to be the best, and alone we couldn't do that much. Now could me and brother win every title on SNS at the same time. No however if we found just the right people, than hell yes we could run this show".

"And that we will", Cassandra spoke up with a smirk, "as you all know I broke Apollo's arm in our match at the first event Next Generation. However I have a lot more on my agenda, I am after a certain someone. This sunday you are all gonna watch the true and utter destruction of the demon Marsha. When I break her arm in the center of the ring, and I will be known far and wide as Cassandra the cruelest champion in all of TWWA!"

Cassandra handed her mic to Emily, "I believe I speak for both of us, when I say that Twin Magic will hold on to the TWWA tag team titles for as long as we see fit. Why because no matter who we go up against, we will always stand at the top/ Now I will admit that our opponents at Genocide, the Dragonhearted, as strong however I just think that without a plane, the japanese people aren't that strong!" The crowd booed even louder at Emily obviously racist commit. "I mean can they even see me, oh wait I just upset thousands of SJW workers! But do I care, not really, does Twin Magic care? Nope. why because we run this show, and we run this world!"

Emily handed her mic to Liz, and Chase handed his mic to Marshall

"Ladies and gentlemen, no matter who gets in my way when I beat Dave tonight, and when I beat who ever I face next week. I will finally get my hands on the shameless champion that we, I will finally get my hands on Luna and reclaim my SNS championship. That title belong on someone like me. I mean look at me compared to her, big breasts, nice ass, now figure. And look at Luna flat chest, flat ass, horrible figure. She has no confidence in her appearance, and no confidence in her looks. I belong as the face of SNS, not that little bitch and at Genocide, we are all gonna see how strong I am when I make that little girl tap out in the center of the ring. Because as a member of Bullet Club I must stand strong, and I must reclaim my title in order for Bullet Club to achieve its goal".

"I guess it my turn?" The booes that Marshall began to receive were so loud that even with a mic, you couldn't hear him. So loud that they had to raise the mics audio.

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Marshall suddenly screamed causing the crowd to actually go quiet. "JESUS CHRIST! You people are so annoying, you blew up my facebook, twitter my instagram account, all over one little career saving choice. After my loss against Chase at Rival's as I made my way back up the ramp. I thought to myself, why…. Why am I so angry at Chase for what he said about the Paw Patrol when he is right? They were holding us back, I was holding myself back because I was way too kind. And it took Chase beating me to realize that I cannot be that way anymore, I refuse to be the old me. The Marshall who was the laughing stock of Adventure Bay, the marshall who fans only knew as the funny white guy. The Marshall that people day in and day out disrespected. So I called Chase after he attack Misty, I wanted to speak with him on why I didn't feel as bad as I let on when he beat her ass. I questioned him, and he told that I was changing. I can to realization that maybe it was time for a chance. So Chase told me about Bullet Club and I picked my spot and my time to show theme that I was the last member they were looking for. So what does this mean? It means that I am officially calling out MIKE GRAVEDIGGER! I AM MARSHALL JONES, AND I AM COMING FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! It wont be easy, but Mike Gravedigger be prepared because the new Marshall is gonna kick you ass, or whoever ends up with the World Title, who that Marshall is gonna be the next in line, because I am the", Marshall growled as elijah's theme began to play across the arena.

"I have heard enough!" Elijah snapped, "I am gonna keep this very short and sweat cause I have a show to run, and these people do not wanna here you boys and girls go on and on about how great you might be. They came here for a fight, and that is what they are gonna get. Now Jay Bro's I suggest you guys get ready cause your first match of the night is coming up next. How Marshall if you wanna shot at the World Title I am glad to give it to you, because Misty may not be here tonight she will have a shot at you at Genocide. You will go one on one with Misty and the winner will take on Either Mike Gravedigger or Dave for The World Heavyweight Title! Now get the hell out of my ring!"

"Whatever GM, just understand this that BULLET CLUB IS FOR LIFE and one day soon we will all be the top star!" Vulcan slammed his mic on the ground as the Bullet Club theme began to play with all 8 members coming together and holding up the Too Sweet sign.

* * *

After a much needed commercial break, The Jay Bro's and Jessie and James were all in the ring ready for action and the bell was rung. Jessie and Flame Jay began to slowly circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring.

"Jessie and James looking for their very first win here on SNS, these two are a great tag team and they are just messing one last gasp of energy", said Aaron.

"Worst Tag Team on SNS", said Margaret.

Flame quickly grabbed Jessie and back her up into the corner behind her, Flame landed the first blow as he connected with hard right and left hands to. He stopped at a count of 4 before he backed up to the center of the ring. He raced forward and leaped off his feet connecting with a hard forearm to her face making her stumbled and fall to her knees. Flame ran back against the ropes, and slide on his knees connecting with a clothesline dropping Jessie to the mat. Flame went for a cover but Jessie quickly kicked out at one. Flame lifted Jessie up to her feet and whipped her back against the ropes. Jessie jumped over flame's head, and landed on her ran back against the ropes and caught Flame with a clothesline knocking him to the ground. Jessie lifted flame up to his feet and quickly lead him over too her corner and tagged in her brother James. James climbed into the ring, and they both lifted Flame up and threw him into the air causing him to land hard on the top rope neck first. Flame stumbled back into Jessie's arms who lifted him up and connected with a german suplex. The second he hit the ground James jumped into the air and connected with a hard elbow to his stomach. James went for a cover but Flame kicked out at two. Jackson lifted Flame back to his feet, and threw him back against the ropes. Jackson caught the boy on the bounce back and slammed him on the mat with a takedown. Jackson entered into a full mount and began to connect with hard punches to Flame who covered up. At this moment Vulcan climbed into the ring and ran over pushing James off his brother. Jessie climbed into the ring and kicked Vulcan in the stomach before taking a handful of his hair and rushing over to the ropes. She threw Vulcan over the top rope sending him crashing to the ground below. Jessie turned around and Flame ran over and knocked Jessie out of the ring with a dropkick. Flame turned around, and Jackson jumped up wrapping his arm around his head and brought him down with a DDT! Jackson ran back against the ropes and jumped over the top rope taking down Vulcan Jay with a massive crossbody.

"And Jessie and James have surprisingly taken control of this match up", said Selena.

"This won't last long", said Margaret.

4 minutes later, Jessie and James had total control of the match. Jessie and Jackson finally found their rythem as a true team. Currently Vulcan in the ring and they had him stuck in their corner. Jessie was connecting with hard chops to his chest making Vulcan wince in pain. Jessie grabbed Vulcan's arm and pulled him forward as well as slammed her shoulder onto his shoulder making him wince in pain. Jessie twisted his arm. Before pulling him forward again slamming his shoulder into hers making him wince louder. Jessie spun Vulcan around and then twisted his arm behind his back. Jessie lifted her foot up and connected with a hard kick right on his twist arm making him cry out in pain. Jessie reached over and tagged in Jackson. Jackson lifted Vulcan up and slammed him down butt first on the mat. Jackson wrapped his arm around his neck locking him in a sitting headlock. Vulcan gasped for air as he desperately tried to break the hold around his neck. But everytime Jackson would let go of his own hand and then slam his palm on Vulcan's upperback. Vulcan smirked a bit as he summoned all of his strength left and slammed his head into Jackson head making him scream in pain as he fell to the mat holding his nose in pain.

"That's a cheap shot!" Aaron yelled.

"Oh shut up, that is a smart move on Vulcan's part", said Margaret with a smile.

Jackson held his nose in pain, as Flame suddenly ran over to Jessie, he leaped over the top rope and wrapped his legs around her neck and sent her flying off of the apron headfirst into the barricade knocking her out. As well as taking Flame out of the match as he landed back first on the ground. Vulcan lifted up Jackson who had some blood dripping out of his nose. Vulcan connected with his finisher Twist of Jay. And went for a cover,

"And thanks to that cheap tactic the Jay Bro's pick up a win and five points!" said Selena.

"The winners of this match, the Jay Bro's!" Vulcan rolled out of the ring as the crowd rained down boos on the brothers. Vulcan helped his brother up and together the duo held up the bullet club symbol.

 **Match 1: Jessie and Jackson vs The Jay Bro's winner Jay Bro's match time 6 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Score update**

 **Jessie and Jackson 4 points.**

 **Jay Bro's 7 points.**

* * *

After a much needed commercial break, the camera went to the back and the crowd cheered as Gatorita appeared next to backstage interviewer Jessica Thompson. "Ladies and gentlemen I am standing here with one of the youngest superstars on SNS her name is Gatorita is she is actually the adopted daughter of one of the top superstars on WNW her name is Suzan Hinako Gatorita what does it mean for you to be called up to the main roster?"

"It is really really good after my mom talked with Mr. Elijah he asked me to sign a contract with him. I was so so happy. And I promise that I will make my mother so proud of me, when I become the World Heavyweight Champion!" Gatorita said as a huge smile appeared on her face. Her face grew serious for a second, "however I do have some business with a certain little brat known as Suzy. I promise that I will get revenge for Alex. The boys whose career you ended so shortly!"

"Gatorita tonight you have your first match good luck", Jessica said as Gatorita headed to the ring.

* * *

At that moment the song, _Karate by Brad Paisley._ Began to play as a small girl around Alex's height, she was wearing a magenta top with the words. Miss Sass Jr written in black, she was also wearing orange sneakers and purple track pants. She had tan skin, and blue eyes and blond hair. "And her opponent from San francisco California Gatorita!" The crowd cheered as the young girl held her arms above her head with a smile planted on her face.

"The adopted daughter of Suzan Hinako, I watched this young girl train in the back and she couldn't be more serious. She is ready for a fight as she takes on Suzy! And she is not out here alone", the camera panned over showing Suzan, Logan, and Monty were all at ringside to cheer her on as well as protect her just incase the Wyatt's tried anything funny. Gatorita came over to her family and gave Suzan a big hug.

"Good luck", Suzan said with a smile.

"I'll win", Gatorita said with a smile.

"DEH!" The lights turned out and Suzy appeared on the titantron with a sinister angry glare planted on her face. Something was different, thought the dark light instead of the usually pink jumper Suzy wore. She was wearing a black one, as well as a black hat over her head. "Mommy… mommy…. MOMMY ISN'T HAPPY! Mommy is upset with me, because 2 WEEKS AGO I FAILED. THOSE SILLY LITTLE BROTHERS BEAT ME AND BROTHERS UP!" Suzy began to shake like crazy as she slowly calmed down. "However mother is still very kind…. And she told me that if I make someone suffer. She will forgive me, and that I will!" Suzy let out a dark and sinister laugh. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gatorita! I'M HERE!" Suzy blew out the candle in the room as her theme began to play across the arena. Fans took out their phones and turned on the flashlight, they began to wave them back and forth with the beat of her music.

"And her opponent Suzy!" Suzy lightly skipped down the ramp with Bruce on her left, and Maurice on his right with an orange sheep mask on as well as holding her rocking horse.

Suzy stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and held up her lautern which was letting out a blue flame. Maurice set her rocking chair down, and Suzy blew out the flame. The lights came on and Bruce and Maurice were nowhere in sight!

"Looks like Suzy is gonna be doing this alone", the light turned off right as Selena said that. "I spoke too soon". When they came back on Maurice was standing right next to Hinoko triples, and Bruce was standing on their left!

"What the fuck!" Logan yelled as he jumped up ready for a fight.

"Logan sit down please", Suzan said calmly, "if they wanted to attack us, they would have done it by now."

"Don't interfere", Bruce said darkly as he and Maurice went back to the otherside of the ring.

In the ring Suzy slowly climbed into the ring and was looking Gatorita up and down. "I have a message from Alex little one. He tells me that he is gonna die! HE SAYS THAT MOTHER LOVES HIM!"

Gatorita snapped and before the bell could ring she rushed Suzy and took her down to the mat, she unleashed a barrage of hard punches to Suzy making her cover up her head. Gatorita was so mad at this little that she kept going even after the 7 count was called forcing Ref Helen to lifted her off of Suzy and put her in one of the corners. "Gatorita one warning, next time you ignore my count it will be an automatic DQ understand?"

"Yes ma'am", Gatorita answered as she pounded her fist together.

Suzy was still on the mat in a daze, Gatorita made her way over to the girl, who suddenly leap up to her feet and looked at Gatorita with a frown on her face. "That hurt a lot. Is it my turn yet?"

Gatorita growled as she locked Suzy in a sidehead lock, Suzy was quick and pushed Gatorita off her sending her running towards the ropes. On the bounce back, Suzy ran forward and threw her body sideways making her side crashing into Gatorita upper chest. Sending her crashing down to the mat in a daze, Suzy climbed back to her feet and began to skip around Gatorita. She suddenly ran back against the ropes, she jumped into the air and snapped her body backward crashing back first onto Gatortia making her groan in pain. Suzy lifted Gatorita up to her feet again, she connected with a hard knee to her stomach before throwing her through the second and first rope sending her crashing to the floor below. Suzy climbed out of the ring and walked over to Gatorita who was using the announce table to get back to her feet. Suzy turned Gatorita around before lifting her up and slamming her back first into the side of the annoucetable making her hiss in pain and ball up her fists. Suzy used the flat of her hand and slammed it onto her chin making her head snap up. Suzy took handfuls of Gatorita's hair and pulled her back to the ring rolling her back into the ring. This earn a warning from the official about hair pulling. Gatorita rolled all the way to the otherside of the ring and climbed up to her feet. Suzy slide back into the ring, and ran towards the girl. Gatorita saw her opening and rushed forward knocking Suzy to the ground with a shoulder table. Suzy held her head in pain as she landed hard on her head. Gatorita lifted Suzy up to her feet and wrapped one arm around her head. She lifted Suzy up into the air and fell backwards connecting with a suplex. Suzy hissed in pain as she rolled towards the ropes, however Gatorita was quicker and grabbed Suzy's arm and lifted her up to her feet. Suzy suddenly pushed Gatorita away from her and connected with a headbutt knocking Gatorita off for a second. As she fell down to the mat, that took a lot of Suzy as well as she fell back against the ropes. Gatorita woke up the second her head hit the ground and rolled over onto her stomach.

"These two girls seemed very evenly matched as SNS rolls on", said Aaron as they went to 2 minute commercial.

"Welcome back to SNS, and the creepy Suzy has taken control of this match", said Selena.

Suzy had retaken control of the match by connecting with a thumb right to Gatorita neck stunning her long enough for Suzy to climb to the top rope and take her down with corkscrew splash. Currently Suzy had Gatorita locked in a headlock as she giggled loudly. "Come on! Get up!" Suzy screamed. Gatorita groaned as she climbed back to her feet, she connected with harse elbows to Suzy's stomach making her grunt in pain. Suzy let go of her hold on Gatorita and in a second she leaped up and connected with a dropkick to the back of her head knocking Gatorita back down to the mat. Suzy climbed back to her feet and smirked as she held her arms out in front of her. "Follow me!"

6 minutes later into the match (8:41), Suzy was in complete control showing off her high flying ability as well as her hard hitting and quick paced strikes. Currently Suzy had Gatorita sitting in a corner as she connected with hard kick after kick to her stomach. Suzy took a handful of Gatorita hair and lifted her up to her feet. Suzy quickly dropped to one knee and slammed the palm of her hand onto Gatorita chin making her stumbled back into the corner. Suzy backed up to the center of the ring and ran towards Gatorita. Gatorita suddenly exploded out of the corner and connected with a clothesline making Suzy do a flip in the air and land hard on her stomach.

"And finally Gatorita has a chance to breath after that wicked clothesline dropping Suzy to the mat", said Selena.

Suzy shook her head a couple times as began to get to her feet, Gatorita had crawled her way over to the ropes and lifted herself off of the mat and on shaky legs. Suzy was also back up and ran towards Gatorita. Gatorita suddenly bent down and the second Suzy crashed into her shoulder, she shot up sending Suzy flying over the top rope with a shoulder toss. Suzy fell to the floor and came to a stop in front of the Hinako triples who had been cheering Gatorita on this whole time. Gatorita rolled out of the ring and walked over to a stunned Suzy. She lifted Suzy to her feet and kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her head and throwing her into the steel ring post knocking her out. Gatorita walked over to the girl and lifted her limp body up and rolled her back into the ring. Gatorita lifted Suzy up onto her shoulder, Gatorita threw Suzy into the air sending her crashing throat first onto the top rope. Suzy stumbled backward into Gatorita arms who locked her in a full nelson and lifted her up slamming her on the back of her neck with a dragon suplex. Gatorita went for a cover but Suzy kicked out at two. Gatorita lifted Suzy back to her feet before kicking her in the stomach. She ran back against the ropes and on the bounceback she grabbed Suzy's head and brought her down with a spinning neckbreaker and went for a cover again. Suzy kicked out at two again. Gatorita slammed her hands down on the mat in frustration. She walked over to one of the corners and kneeled down waiting for Suzy to climb back to her feet. Suzy stood on shaky legs and Gatorita ran towards Suzy and jumped into the air connecting with a flying roundhouse kick. Her signature move Kawaii Kick!

"Gatorita connecting with that massive roundhouse kick to the back of her head!" said Aaron.

"Into the cover, and Suzy powers out at two!" said Selena.

Gatorita slammed her fists on the mat as she went berserk and pounded on Suzy with hard punches. She was barely able to stop herself at a count of 6 and stormed over to one of the corners in the ring. Gatorita ran over to Suzy again and began to beat on her with hammer fists drawing some blood from her nose. Gatorita had to be dragged off of Suzy but Ref Helen who placed in against the ropes and bent down to her level.

"Last chance i'll say this one more time! Listen for my count! Next time it's over!" Helen said sternly.

"Gatorita come here", Gatorita looked towards Suzan motioned her over, Gatorita walked over to Suzy and stomped on the girls head before heading over to her mother. "Gatorita keep your cool, just one more and she is finished."

"Words of wisdom from Suzan, words that Gatorita defiantly needed to hear", said Selen.

"What kind of wrestlers need their mother at ringside to give advice?" Margaret questioned.

Gatorita nodded her head and walked back over to Suzy who hadn't moved for a while, Suzy suddenly raised off the mat, hers arms and legs holding her up, and her body bent at an odd angel. (see Bray Wyatt's spider walk). Gatorita feel down on her butt in surprise as Suzy looked her up and down as she licked the blood from her nose. Gatorita was totally freaked out as Suzy began to walk over to her very slowly.

"Jesus Christ what is this little girl!" Selena questioned.

"I don't know, but she is one scary little girl", said Aaron.

Suzy flipped onto her stomach and stood up as her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "My turn!"

Gatorita stood to her feet as she and Suzy began to exchange blows in the center of the ring, Gatorita granned Suzy's arm and whipped her back against the ropes. On the bounce back, Gatorita went for a clothesline, but she missed wildly as Suzy ducked it. Gatorita spun around, and Suzy hit the ropes behind them. On her bounce back Suzy leap off her feet slammed sideways into Gatorita knocking her off her feet. Suzy took a handful of Gatorita head and lifted her back to her feet. She then wrapped her small hand around Gatorita's throat and lifted her up into the air and slammed her down onto the mat and went for a cover. Gatorita kicked out at two and Suzy stood to her feet. She slide under the bottom ropes and walked over to The Hinako's.

"You're her mommy right? Are you just gonna sit there and let me consume your daughter! Her soul belongs to my mommy! You little bitch!" Suzy yelled with a smile.

"I am tired of your mouth little girl!" Monty snapped as he stood to his feet.

"Ohhhhhh Bruce Maurice!" Suzy called out as she pointed toward Monty. "Sick him!" Suzy ran back into the ring as Maurice threw off his sheep mask and Bruce cracked his knuckles.

"And here comes Bruce, here comes Maurice and we have a brawl at ringside!" Selena shouted.

Bruce and Suzan began to exchange blows, as Logan and Monty went after Maurice. Maurice kneed Logan in the stomach before grabbing Monty. Maurice let out a pig like growl as he wrapped his hands around his neck and ran. He stopped and threw Monty over the barricade onto the concert floor near the crowd. Maurice turned around and knock Logan down with a big boot. Maurice ran over and wrapped his arms around Suzan pulling her away from Bruce. Bruce walked over to the announce table and took the the cover off it. He and Maurice dragged Suzan over to the annoucetable trying to put her threw it. At that moment Gatorita kneed Suzy in the face before running over and flying over the top rope slamming her knee right into Maurice taking him out. Suzan took that time to left Bruce up and over her head with a backdrop. Suzan smiled down at her daughter who smiled back and rolled back into the ring. Gatorita saw Suzy was still down from the knee she gave her. Gatorita smirked as she ran back against the ropes looking to caught Suzy with a knee. On the bounceback Suzy leap up to her feet caught Gatorita with a wicked clothesline dropping her to the mat again. Suzy stood to her feet and smiled as she wiped the blood from her nose with her hand and wiped it across Gatorita's neck.

"You want blood i'll give you a little bit of mine", Suzy shocked the crowd as she wiped her blood across her mouth and then kissed Gatorita right on the lips shocking her.

"What is this little girl!" Margaret questioned.

"I have no idea, she is known as the Daughter of Bray Wyatt. She is truly the face of fear her on SNS", said Selena.

Gatorita pushed Suzy away placing a hand over her mouth in the process, "what are you!? Just what the heck are you?!"

Suzy only smiled as she skipped in place, "come and get me! Or are you mad that I stole your first kiss from you. You wanted to kiss Alex didn't you!"

"SHUT IT!" Suzy smirked as Gatorita rushed her, and in a flash Suzy caught Gatorita with one arm and bent her over. Suzy planted a kiss on Gatorita's forehead before bringing her down to the mat with her finisher "Mother Abigail!"

"Suzy into the cover and the insane Suzy has taken her first singles win!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Suzy!" Suzy rested on her knees as Bruce and Maurice slide into the ring. Bruce placed a hand on Suzy shoulder as did Maurice. Suzy held her arms out in front of her with a smile.

"FOLLOW MY BUZZARDS!"

"DEH!"

* * *

After a much commercial break, the camera went backstage and the crowd cheered as Luna paced back in forth in her locker room obviously nervous. The door opened up and the crowd began to cheer as Misty walked in the door.

"MISTY!" Luna yelled as she threw herself into Misty.

"Okay okay", Misty smiled as she hugged her friend back, she had just arrived to the arena "I get it your very happy to see me".

"I was so worried, I had no idea what happened my door was kicked open and those three attacked me. Then when I woke up you were being attacked in the ring and I just couldn't get down to the ring in time".

"Don't worry about it Luna i'm okay now I am fine", Misty said as she patted the girl on the back.

"What are you gonna do you take on Marshall at genocide! What if Bullet Club attacks you again, what if they attack me? What if they are on there way right now to jump us both!" Luna yelled as she pushed past Misty and locked her door. "We aren't safe here!"

"Luna calm down Luna we are gonna be fine", said Misty.

"How can you be so sure?" Misty walked over and placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Trust me, our GM isn't like Ms. Naomi he won't allow them to run wild like that without any form of punishment. Now just stay calm, remember you have a match tonight and I am gonna be at ringside to join you", said Misty.

"Oh right my match against Cali", Luna said. "Thanks for being a great friend Misty".

"Don't worry about it Luna…. Now can you please unlock the door?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah!" Luna quickly ran over and unlocked the door.

* * *

D&D Nation were in the ring, at that moment the crowd began to cheer as The Eternal Gods of Life and Death theme went off. The lights dimmed down followed by black pyro as Omega and Scythe Falcon walked onto the stage. "And there opponents at a combined weight of 384 pounds the team of Scythe Falcon and Omega The Eternal Gods of Life and Death!" Omega was in a wolf mask, and Scythe was in a falcon mask.

"Arguable the best tag team on SNS Omega and Scythe were forces to reckoned with alone, and now they joined forces", said Selena.

Omega and Scythe climbed into the rings and stared down their opponents. Omega took off his mask as did Scythe. Scythe climbed out of the ring as did Dodger leaving Destiny and Omega starting things off in the ring.

The Bell was called to ring and Omega rushed Destiny lifting Destiny off of the mat, he ran back and slammed Destiny into the corner. Omega began to connect with hard shoulder strikes to Destiny stomach making her grunt in pain. Omega kneed the girl in the stomach and pulled her out of the corner, he whipped her back against the ropes on the bounce back. Omega rushed forward and connected with a shoulder tackle sending Destiny slamming onto the ground. Destiny rolled back onto her feet. Right as Omega ran forward and connected with a massive boot to her stomach knocking on her ass. Omega ran back against the ropes and slammed his knee into her head knocking her down to the mat again. Omega dragged Destiny over to his teams corner and tagged in Scythe. Omega lifted Destiny to her feet and slammed her back first into the corner. In that moment, Scythe ran over and slammed his forearm into Destiny head stunning her. They both head her out of the corner and whipped her back against the ropes, on the bounceback the both lifted her up into the air and sent her flying over their heads. Destiny landed hard on her back letting out a wince as she did. Scythe climbed out of the ring and onto the apron, he lifted himself up onto the top rope and jumped off slamming his elbow onto Destiny chest and went for a pin. Destiny kicked out at two, and rolled under the ropes escaping the ring. Scythe growled a bit as she ran back against the ropes, the second Destiny was back to her feet. Scythe came flying over the top rope and slammed into Destiny with a crossbody knocking her off her feet again.

3 minutes later, Scythe and Omega were in total control of the match up with Destiny not able to get much offense in the match. She was currently suck in the center of the ring as Omega slammed her down with a powerbomb. Omega went for a cover but Destiny kicked out at two, Omega lifted Destiny up to her feet, he pushed her back against the ropes and on the bounceback jumped up connecting with a clothesline knocking her to the mat again. Omega went for a cover, and Dodger had to break up the pin. Omega stood up kneed Dodger in the stomach, Dodger stumbled back against the ropes and Omega ran over knocking the large boy out of the ring with a clothesline. Omega turned around and Destiny was in front of him, she jumped up and connected with a hard kick to the side of Omega's head making him grunt in pain. Omega dropped to one knee on the ropes, and Destiny ran back on the bounce back she connected with a knee to his stomach dropping Omega to his hands and knees. Destiny ran back against the ropes one more times and connected with a baseball slide slamming her feet right onto Omega's head knocking him out for a second. Omega landed neck first on the ropes in a daze, Destiny climbed out of the ring and quickly checked on her boyfriend. Once she got the thumbs up, Destiny walked over to Omega and hit him with the palm of her hand three times. Omega crawled off the ropes and crawled towards his partner. Destiny slide back into the ring and jumped up slamming his knee onto Omega's back making him let out a low grunt. Destiny grabbed his leg and using all of her strength she pulled the larger boy back to her corner and tagged in Dodger.

Dodger began to beat on Omega with hard right hands before pulling him out of the corner and kicked him in the stomach. Dodger kicked him in the stomach and lifted Omega up and slammed him down with a suplex. Dodger went for a cover but Omega kicked out at one.

"Omega is a tough fighter to put down his only singles lose came from facing out former world champion Dave." said Aaron.

"The only way you beat Omega is to keep on him, you have to keep on beating him with as many moves as you can. Once this boy catches his breath Omega is a force to be reckoned with!" said Margaret.

Dodger wrapped his arms around Omega's waist and lifted him back to his feet. Dodger pushed him back against the ropes and ran forward slamming his shoulder into Omega's chest making him bend over. Dodger ran back against the ropes and on his bounceback connected with a knee to his stomach dropping him to his knees. Dodger ran back against the ropes, and Omega was back to his feet. Omega ran over and wrapped his arms around Dodgers and dropped him with his signature move. The Omega Spinebuster and went for a cover, Destiny was barely able to break up the pin at two. Destiny turned around right as Scythe connected with a front dropkick sending her flying backwards and backfirst into the corner. Scythe quickly climbed the top rope and took Destiny out of the match with his finisher Reaper Scythe! (See finn balor's coup de grace) Destiny rolled out of the ring holding her stomach in pain. Scythe turned around and Dodger lifted Scythe onto his shoulders. Scythe slide off of Dodger's shoulders and out of the ring, Omega spun Dodger around and kicked him in the stomach, Omega lifted Dodger up and slammed him on the mat with his new finisher. The Jackhammer!

"Omega into the covers and The Eternal Gods of Life and Death pick up another win!" said Selena.

"The winners of this match, The Eternal God's of Life and Death!" Omega rested on his knees as he looked towards Scythe who rolled back into the ring.

"This is gonna be a tough team to beat two powerhouse superstars teaming up and if you add Mike Gravedigger to the mix, you have a group that may hold every title on SNS!" said Margaret.

 **Match 3: Eternal Gods of Life and Death vs D &D Nation winners Eternal Gods of life and death. Match time 7 minutes 45 seconds. **

**Eternal God's of Life and Death 10 points.**

 **D &D Nation 4 points. **

* * *

After the commercial break, the camera showed Jessie and James in the back looking a bit dismayed. "ARe we a bad tag team brother?" Jessie asked.

"We aren't bad the other teams are just better than us right now", said Jackson

"Then how do we turn things around and try to head to the top?" Jessie questioned.

"Change your ways and stop being so nice to your opponents", the brother and sister duo turned around. Standing behind them was a boy, he had long black hair, green eyes and he was was wearing black shoes with red skulls on them. He was wearing a black vest as well as a black arm sleeve on his right arm. He was wearing black shorts with red skulls on them as well,

"Who are you?" Jackson asked as he put his arm in front of his sister.

"Black Devil', Black Devil answered, "look you two we are are at the path of a new beginning you two. You have the choice either A you could be the same and keep on losing to other tag teams with that edge and more vicious side to them. Or you could join up with me, and we could truly bring CHAOS to the SNS roster. Be better than The Wyatt's, Bullet Club, The Dragonhearted. We can work with each other".

Jessie and Jackson looked at each other and nodded their heads, "agreed!"

"Follow me you two, we have some work to do before you match later on tonight", Black Devil smirked as he lead the duo away.

"Looks like Jessie and Jackson are gonna become better", said Selena.

"I'll believe it when I see it", said Margaret with a frown.

* * *

" _There was time my road was dark",_

" _All my dreams were torn apart"._

The crowd came alive and stood to their feet as fan favorite Luna came onto the stage. "The following match is a non title match set for one fall, intruding first from Alaska weighing at 85 pounds, the blue wolf of SNS. The SNS Champion Luba!"

"Truly a crowd favorite of saturday nights, Luna is truly a wonder to be seen on here the underdog had truly become the top dog", said Aaron.

Luna made her way down the ramp giving out high fives and hugs as she went, Luna slide into the ring and proudly held up the SNS championship. Luna walked over and handed the SNS title to a crew member who took it to the timekeepers area.

The song, _All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor,_ the crowd cheer as Cali came onto the stage wearing purple shorts and a purple tank tops with the word. _Fight!_ Written in black. "And her opponent weighing at 135 pounds from Adventure Bay, Cali!" Cali held her arms up with a smirk on her face.

"Cali had a lot to say about Luna on twitter monday night saying the following", Selena began.

" _If Luna is such a fighting champion, she would face me one on one this saturday. I don't want the title YET. I want to prove to the world, this girl can beat a champion", #Bestintheworld. #Fightme._

"Luna has answered the challenge is ready for fight against one the faster rising stars Cali", Selena concluded.

The bell rung and Cali and Luna circled each other. The locked up in the center of the ring and Cali quickly locked Luna in a side headlock. Luna placed her hands on Cali's back and the one hand on her side. Luna pushed Cali off of her sending her towards the ropes, on the bounceback Luna quickly jumped into the air jumping over Cali. Cali ran back against the ropes and bounced off again, Luna jumped over Cali again. Cali ran against the ropes a third time and on this bounceback Luna jumped up and dropped Cali with a dropkick. Cali was quick to get back to her feet and was meet by another dropkick knocking her to the mat once again. Luna ran back against the ropes looking for a running kick, Cali climbed back to her feet and caught Luna's foot with her hand. As quick as a cat, Cali lifted Luna up in a powerbomb postion and Luna quickly began to connect with hard right and left hands onto the top of Cali's head. Cali loosened her hold and Luna snapped her body sideways, sending Cali over the second rope and onto the floor with a hurricanrana. Luna ran back against the ropes and when she was near Cali she jumped over the top rope and did a front flip slamming into Cali knocking her to the ground. Luna landed on her feet and held her arms up with pride.

"And the SNS Champion has taken control of this match up of SNS rolls on!" said Aaron.

The show cut to commercial with a shot of Luna standing tall over next to Cali.

After a 2 minute commercial break, "welcome to back SNS and we are currently having a great match between Cali and The SNS champion Luna and Cali has taken control", said Selena.

5 minutes later (8 into the match) Cali threw Luna back against the ropes, Luna hooked her arms around the top rope stopping herself from running forward. Cali saw this coming and ran forward slamming her shoulder into Luna's chest making her cry out in pain and bend over. Cali dropped to one knee and slammed her palm onto Luna's chin making her head snap up. Cali then climbed to her feet and punched Luna knocking her down. Cali lifted Luna up to her feet and threw her over the top rope sending her crashing to the floor below. Luna rolled until she came to a stop against the announce table, Cali climbed out of the ring and lifted Luna up to her feet. Cali wrapped her arms around Luna's waste and lifted her off her feet. She walked backwards before rushing forward and slamming Luna backfirst into the side of the announce table Luna let out a wince of pain. Cali lifted Luna up again and this time slammed her onto the side of her ring apron making her wince again. Cali rolled Luna back into the ring and held her arms up for the crowd. Luna began to climb back to her feet using the ropes to help her. Cali grabbed Luna's head and pulled her out so her upper body was hanging out of the ring. Cali climbed onto the apron and ran towards Luna, she jumped into the air and slammed her leg onto Luna's neck. Sending it crashing down against the second rope choking and stunning her in the process. Luna fell back to the ground holding her neck in pain. Cali climbed into the ring and pinned Luna who kicked out at 2, Cali wrapped her arm Luna's neck locking her in a chokehold. After a full minute Luna was locked in that headlock and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap! "Let's go Luna!" Clap clap clapclapclap!"

"And the fans are trying to will Luna back into this match!" said Selena.

"18500 fans chanting at once", said Aaron.

Luna began to shake a bit as she started to climb up to her feet again, she began to connect with sharp and heavy elbows into Cali's side making her wince in pain. Cali let go of the hold and pushed Luna towards the ropes. On the bounceback, Cali lifted Luna into the air looking to finish this with her finisher Cali bomb. (pop up powerbomb) Luna countered by wrapping her arm around Cali's head and bringing her head first onto the mat with a DDT.

"And finally Luna has changed the course of this match", said Selena.

Luna rolled onto her back taking deep breath and Cali was on her back down as well. Luna rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl towards the bottom rope. She climbed back to her feet and Cali was also back to her feet. Luna took a deep breath and caught her second wind, Luna ran back against the ropes and caught Cali with a clothesline knocking her off her feet. Cali was quick to get back to her feet and was meet by another clothesline. Cali was back to her feet again and threw a weak punch towards Luna, who blocked it and connected with a spinning back first knocking her to one knee. Luna ran back against the ropes and connected with thrust kick to Cali's head knocking her down. Cali rolled out of the ring and landed hard on the ground below. Luna got back to her feet and pointed at Cali, she ran back against the ropes and on the bounceback she flew over the top rope and knocked Cali down to the mat with a front flip splash. Luna watched as Cali crawled her way around the ring corner and began to get back to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Luna backed up a bit and ran towards the ring post. Luna jumped between the second and third turnbuckles and wrapped her arm around Cali. She used her momentum and spun around bringing Cali down with a tornado DDT!

"And That is the skill and spirit of our SNS Champion pulling off moves like that", said Selena.

"She is alright", said Margaret.

Luna smiled as the crowd cheered for her, Luna lifted Cali up and led her over to the ring. She rolled Cali into the ring. Luna climbed into the ring and lifted Cali up and whipped her into one of the corners. Luna ran towards Cali looking for her finisher Blue Moon, Cali exploded out of the corner and connected with a huge clothesline making Luna do a full flip in the air and slam onto the mat face first. Cali went for a cover but Luna kicked out at two, Cali pulled Luna into the corner and sat her in it. Cali moved back to the center of the ring and ran forward, she did a front flip and slammed her back into Luna doing her signature move. The Cannonball, Cali pulled Luna out of the ropes and went for a pin but Luna kicked out at two.

"She almost had her", said Aaron.

"If Cali can beat the champion, Cali would be given a championship match in the future, that has to be fueling Cali in this match", said Selena.

Cali slammed her hands on the mat and lifted Luna up to her mat before kicking her in the stomach. Cali pushed Luna back against the ropes and on the bounceback, she lifted Luna into the air looking for her finisher again, Luna counter with a DDT once again. Cali climbed to her feet and fell back first into a corner in a daze. Luna saw her moment and ran over to Cali connecting with her finisher Blue Moon! Cali fell to the mat and Luna fell into the cover.

"Blue moon connecting", said Selena.

"1.2.3!" The crowd chanted and cheered as Luna won the match.

"The winner of this match The SNS champion Luna!" Luna stood up with a smile on her face. She turned around and ref Helen handed her the title belt.

"Luna showing what she is made of BEHIND YOU LUNA!" Aaron shouted.

Marshall and Twin Magic suddenly came running through the crowd and over the barricade. Marshall was the first one in the ring and connected with his finisher Heart and Soul knocking Luna out! Twin Magic quickly slide into the ring and began to beatdown on Luna with stomps as she laid unconscious. Once they finished their beatdown, Marshall pointed at Luna and the crowd booed even more as the twins tore off Luna shirt exposing her lacy blue bra. Marshall patted the girls on the back and the ground held up the bullet club sign as they slide out of the ring and back up through the crowd.

 **Match 4: Luna vs Cali winner Luna match time 11 minutes 43 seconds.**

* * *

After a commercial break the crowd began to cheer as Cyber Strikes theme went off, "The following match is a tag team match set for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 418 pounds Cyber Strike!" Alpha held up his arm and Kyra did a backflip and held up both her arms.

"Cyber Strike has been one of the best tag teams on SNS last week they had 2 great matches against Dodger and Destiny as well as there first lose against the dragonhearted." Said Selena.

"One of the most popular tag teams on SNS with a huge fan base", said Aaron.

Alpha and Kyra slide into the ring and smiled as the crowd cheered the two of them on.

Suddenly the lights went off….. The song, _Controlled Chaos by CFO$,_ began to play as the words CHAOS Empire was displayed on the titantron. Grey smoke filled the arena and the crowd cheered as the outline of 3 kids could be made out. "And there opponents being accompanied to the ring by Black Devil, at a combined weight of 325 pounds CHAOS Empire!"

Jessie and Jackson had changed a bit, they were wearing all grey clothes, Grey pants, grey vests with hints of black near the pockets. Grey shoes with red skulls on them.

"Well looks like things are gonna get fun! Jessie and Jackson have changed thanks to this Black Devil", said Margaret.

Jessie climbed into the ring first and took off her hood shaking out her brown hair. She took off her vest revealing a sleeveless grey shirt with CHAOS control written in big black letters. Jackson took off his vest as well showing the same shirt as his sister. Black Devil stood outside of ring with a smirk on his face.

The bell was called to ring and Jackson was starting things off with Kyra who lighty jumped from foot to foot with a smile on her face. Jackson and Kyra circled each other, once Kyra saw the Jackson wasn't gonna rushed her. She instead rushed him with blinding speed, she wrapped her arms around Jackson's waist and backed him up into a corner. Kyra connected with hard chops to Jackson's chest making. Jackson wrapped his hands around Kyra's throat and lifted her up and slammed her in the corner he was just in. Jackson went to work beating on the girl with hard right and left hands. Jackson stopped at a count of 4 and whipped Kyra over to the corner behind her and gave chase. Kyra placed her hands on the top rope and lifted her body up and pushed herself out of the corner and over Jackson who was looking for a body splash. Kyra did 3 backflips to gain some distance but Jackson saw this coming and ran towards Kyra and connected with a vicious clothesline dropping Kyra to the mat. Jackson lifted Kyra up and lead her over to his corner, he slammed her head on the bottom turnbuckle and tagged in Jessie. JAckson held Kyra in a full nelson as his sister went to work connecting with hard right and left hands. Jessia stood back and Jackson pushed Kyra forward towards his sister who lifted her up and slammed her with a body slam. Jessie grabbed Kyra and pulled her over to the corner, she set the girl up in the corner and held her in place while Jackson tagged himself in. Jackson ran back to the center of the ring. He ran forward and connected with clothesline to Kyra. Kyra slumped over Jessie back who stood up and slammed Kyra down with an alabama slam. Jackson went for the cover and Kyra kicked out at two. Jackson lifted Kyra up to her feet and whipped her back against the ropes. He went for a clothesline but messed as Kyra ducked the clothesline. Kyra ran back against the ropes and jumped up looking for a DDT, but Jackson caught her in midair and slammed her down with a takedown and went to work beating on her.

Jackson stopped at count of 6, and lifted Kyra up over his shoulder, he reached out and tagged in Jessie and Jackson went out to the center of the ring. Jessie ran back against the ropes and JAckson let go of Kyra right as Jessie jumped up and kicked her in the face. She went for a cover but Kyra powered out at two.

5 minutes later Jessie and Jackson were in control keeping Kyra grounded not letting her fly or tag in Alpha. Who had to come in the match once in a while to break up a pin. Jessie and Jackson showed brand new sides to themselves a more vicious and destructive side. Jackson had Kyra stuck in the corner as he connected with hard stomps dropping her in the corner. Jackson pulled Kyra out of the corner and held her leg out. Jackson jumped up and slammed his elbow onto Kyra's leg making her cry out in pain. Jackson did this 4 more times and stopped and went for a pin, Kyra kicked out at two and Jackson dragged Kyra over to his corner and tagged in Jessie. Jessie lifted Kyra to her feet and kicked her in the chest, Jessie spun around and dropped Kyra to the mat with a spinning neckbreaker and went for a cover. Kyra again kicked out at two. Jessie lifted Kyra up and pushed her back against the ropes, however Kyra was two tired and she sat on the bottom rope trying to get some air in her lungs. Jessie ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge european uppercut. (european uppercut is an uppercut were instead of a punch you slam the space between forearm and bicep into you opponents jaw) Kyra was out cold as she fell off the bottom rope and into the the ground unconscious.

"And with that wicked upper Kyra is out like a light", said Margaret.

Jessie looked towards Alpha who was livid right now and smirked at him, "we aren't weak anymore!"

Jessie slide out of the ring and lifted Kyra up to her feet, Jessie ran towards the steel ring post looking to slam Kyra into the post. Kyra countered and surprised the crowd as she grabbed the steel post with both hands while she was sideways and slide back into the ring. Kyra was back on her feet and made her way over to Alpha and finally got the big guy in the match!

"Here comes Alpha!" shouted Aaron.

Alpha climbed into the ring and connected with a big boot knocking Jessie to the ground, he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Jackson and threw him into the ring. Jackson stood up and was meet by a massive boot to his skull knocking him down. Jessie ran towards Alpha, who lifted her up and slammed her with a powerslam and went for a cover. Jessie kicked out at two and Alpha stood up he ran back against the ropes and when Jessie stood up she was meet by a massive thrust kick. The kick send her falling onto the ground neck first and she rolled back onto her feet and landed against the ropes. Alpha rushed the girl and knocked her out of the ring with a huge boot. Alpha turned around and caught Jackson hand as he tried to punch him. Alpha ran towards the ropes and threw Jackson over the top rope and onto the ground. Kyra rolled into the ring and grabbed Alpha's pants leg. Alpha helped his girlfriend up and she pointed towards Jessie and Jackson. Alpha nodded his head and Kyra ran back against the ropes, on the bounceback Alpha lifted Kyra up and threw her over the top rope and towards Jessie and Jackson. Black Devil suddenly ran forward and pushed the brother and sister out of the way causing Kyra to land into him instead sending him crashing headfirst into the announce table.

"And Black Devil just got his clients out of the way and took the blunt of that attack on his own!" said Selena.

Alpha rolled out of the ring and checked on Kyra who was in a daze after that move, Alpha turned towards Jessie who was back in the ring. Alpha growled as he slide into the ring and charged towards Jessie. Jessie moved out of the way and Alpha landed chest first in her team's corner. Jackson ran onto the apron and ran towards Alpha as did Jessie, they both jumped up and connected with devationing double kicks to the side of the head. Jackson tagged in Jessie and the twins lifted Alpha up and finally for the first time connected with there tag team finisher. Now called CHAOS Creators! (See Sanity devastation finisher for an example)

"Jackson into the cover and Jessie and Jackson pick up their first tag team win in their careers!" said Selena.

"Impossible!" Shouted Margaret.

"The winners of this match CHAOS Empire!" Jessie gave her brother a hug as she smiled.

Black Devil slide into the ring and smirked as he held his head in pain and he joined the girls.

"We might have an interesting tag team scene now!" Said Margaret.

 **Match 5: CHAOS Empire vs Cyber Strike winner CHAOS Empire. Match time 9 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Cyber Strike 9 points.**

 **CHAOS Empire 9 points.**

* * *

The crown went wild as Mike Gravedigger appeared on the titantron in his personal lockerroom, a table was set in the ring and Jennifer was sitting across from him. "Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time is the kid who set the TWWA on fire as he defeated Dave in less than a minute to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Mr Mike Gravedigger."

"Hi", Mike said simple.

"Mr. Gravedigger you bet Dave in less than a minute for the World Heavyweight title how on…..".

"Shut up!" Mike interrupted as he turned towards the camera, "I am gonna make this very simple, I beat Dave in less than a minute for my world title. The World Title that will never EVER leave my possession until I retire, I will leave the TWWA with this title one day. Dave face facts you cannot and you will not beat me, and next sunday at the Genocide Pay Per View. The match will end like all the other matches I have had with me standing tall over you with pride. You cannot beat me, no one on this damn roster can beat me. Now as for these idiots that call themselves Bullet Club. Marshall if you want my title please come and get it, prove to me that you deserve a match with the student of darkness. And I will gladly make you submit in the center of my ring. And for all of those who are gunning for those next Tag Team Titles, you are fresh out of luck. Because no matter who is in our way, the results will be the same with The Eternal Gods of Life and Death standing tall in the ring with everyone buried at our feet. Now Jennifer get the hell out of my room!"

Jennifer took the hint and quickly left the room.

* * *

For the sake of this chapter already being over 11 thousand words at this point and with 2 big matches left, I am skipping the next 2 matches. Next week on SNS there are 7 tag matches on the card, and believe me there are all gonna be described and will be longer than normal.

 **Match 6: D &D Nation vs Jay Bro's winner Jay Bro's match time 11 minutes 45 seconds. **

**Match 7: Eternal God's of Life and Death vs Cyber Strike winner Cyber Strike! Match time 15 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Current scores.**

 **Cyber Strike leads with 14 points.**

 **Eternal Gods of Life and Death have 12 points.**

 **Jay Bro's have 12 points as well.**

 **CHAOS Empire have 9 points.**

 **D &D have 6 points. **

**As ordered by general manager Elijah, every team will compete in a match at least 2 times. The main event will be all the teams taking on each other in a 30 minute iron man match, the team with the most falls after 30 minutes will receive 10 points, the teams with the 2nd and 3rd most eliminations in the match will get 7 and 5 points.**

* * *

 **Bullet club! 4! LIFE!** A loud guitar rift began to play as Liz came onto the stage with Twin Magic by her side. "The following match is set for one fall, intruding first being accompanied to the ring by the TWWA Tag Team Champions Twin Magic, from Adventure weighing at 125 pounds Liz!" Liz was wearing the bullet club shirt over her regular ring attire. Liz smiled at the boys she got but she proudly made her way down the ramp with the twins to get side.

"Liz has to win this match tonight or else her goals of facing Luna at the genocide pay per view for the SNS championship will be over in a heartbeat." said Aaron.

"And tonight she hit the boy who became our first world champion and has been itching for a fight ever since he lost the World Title, Dave is in action tonight and is gonna be a hard match up for Liz to face." Selena added.

"Liz is a true warrior and she will not lose to that irish brat Dave, she will win and then win next week and then at Genocide she will reclaim the SNS title taking it off of Luna!" said Margaret.

Liz climbed to the ring with Emile and Elmina by her side and together held up the two sweet sign.

"And thanks to Marshall I was able to find out what certain subgroups of bullet clubs names were. Twin Magic and Liz are known as The Elith, Marshall and Chase are called, Deathstroke. Cassandra and the Jay Bro's are known as the Devil Dogs", said Selena.

The crowd came alive as Dave's theme came on and Dave stormed from the back pounding on his chest. "And her opponent from Dublin Ireland, weighing at 180 pounds The Irish Brawler and former World Heavyweight Champion Dave!"

Dave was wearing his usually green ring gear as he came down the ramp giving out high fives and autographs. Dave climbed up the steel steps and into the ring holding up his hands. "LET'S GO!"

Liz took off her bullet club shirt and smiled at Dave.

The bell was rung and Dave and Liz meet in the center of the ring. Liz and Dave locked up in the center of the ring. Dave had the clear strength advantage and pushed Liz back into a corner, Dave placed his forearms Liz's head and held her in the corner for 4 seconds. He backed up and Liz saw her moment connecting with a hard punch to Dave stomach making grunt a bit. Liz went to work connecting with hard punches to Dave's head backing him against the ropes. Liz grabbed Dave's arm and whipped him back against the ropes, on the bounceback Liz was knocked to the mat by Dave with a shoulder tackle. Liz quickly rolled out of the ring and brushed herself off. Liz walked over to the steel steps and climbed into the ring, she and Dave locked up in the ring again. Liz quickly transited into a side headlock. Dave placed his hands on Liz's back and one on her butt and pushed her against the ropes. On the bounceback Liz made Dave stumble back with a hard clothesline. Liz ran back against the ropes and Dave countered with another shoulder tackle knocking her to the mat. Liz rolled out of the ring again and looked up Dave with a glare. Dave smirked as he pounded on his chest with his fist. Liz growled as she slide into the ring and Dave was quick on the assault and began to slam his forearm onto her back. Liz let out a hiss of pain as Dave wrapped his arm around her neck. He lifted Liz to her feet and in a flash she was off the mat and Dave dropped her with suplex. He went for a cover but Liz kicked out at one. Liz sat up and placed her hand on her back with a grunt, and Dave wrapped his arm around her neck locking her in a sitting headlock. Liz was quick and climbed back to her feet and connected with punches to Dave's stomach. Dave pushed Liz off her, she bounced back against the ropes and Dave lifted her up off the mat and slammed her down with a takedown. Dave connected with hard punches to Liz's head.

He stopped at a count of 6 and stood up Dave ran back against the ropes and connected with a sliding knee to Liz chest making her grunt again. Dave went for a cover but Liz kicked out at two, Dave lifted Liz up so she was lying horizontally across his chest. He threw her into the air and onto his shoulders. Dave ran forward and slammed Liz down with a rolling senton, Dave went for a cover and Liz kicked out at two. Dave shook his head and lifted Liz up again, he wrapped his arm around his neck and tried to left her up for a suplex. Liz countered with a hard strike to his side, Liz connected with hard strikes to his sides and Dave let her go. Liz ran back against the ropes and caught DAve with an running elbow sending him stumbling onto the ropes. Liz ran back against the ropes and connected with another running clothes forearm stunning Dave again. Liz ran back against the ropes again and then knocked Dave over the top rope with a running one legged drop kick. Dave flew over the top rope and slammed hard into the barricade, Liz slide out of the ring and keep on the assault connect with punches to his sides and his head. Liz placed her hand on Dave;s head and led him over to the steel steps and slammed him head first onto them. Liz grabbed his head again and threw him back into the ring. Dave rolled to the center of the ring and climbed back up to his hands and knees. Liz ran back against the ropes and connected with a hard knee to Dave's side. Liz did this 4 more times and flipped Dave onto his back and went for a cover. Dave powered out at one.

"Dave and Liz both of them former champions so we are looking at a battle of two champions Dave with his heavy handed and powerhouse nature once he is in his groove Dave is a hard one to beat, And he will beat you in submission before connecting with his finisher Luck of the Irish." Said Selena.

"And then there is Liz the fast paced and ruthless once she increased the pace to her level she is a warrior in this battle. She will beat you down with her sped, and then if you try to increase your pace to match hers. Liz will still go faster, and when you are finally worn out she will make you tap out in the center of the ring with that X Lock submission." said Margaret.

"So in a battle between speed and power", said Aaron.

In the ring Liz had Dave stuck in one of the corners as she connected with hard and fast kicks to his stomach. Liz grabbed Dave's arm and whipped him across the ring into the other corner, Dave landed stomach first and stumbled out of the corner. Liz locked Dave in a full nelson and then lifted him up slamming him on the back of his neck with dragon suplex. Liz went for a cover and the Irish Brawler kicked out at two. Liz pulled Dave to a sitting position in the ring and she ran back against the ropes, she jumped up and connected with another single leg dropkick sending Dave crashing to the mat again. Liz pulled Dave to the corner of the ring. Liz then climbed to the top turnbuckle, and jumped off looking for a splash. Dave rolled out of the way causing Liz to hand hard on the mat face first. Liz raised up onto her knees holding her chest in pain, Dave ran back against the ropes and slide on his knees connecting with a double axe handle smash knocking Liz to the mat. Dave grabbed Liz's arm and lifted her up onto his shoulders, Dave walked over to the ropes and threw her into the air sending her slamming throat first on the top rope. In that moment Dave ran back against the ropes and when Liz turned around she was meet by a harsh body shot to her stomach dropping her to her knees. Dave ran back against the ropes to her left and connected with high knee to her chest knocking her down again.

"And now the former World Heavyweight Champion has taken control of the match up", said Selena.

5 minute later, (8:45 into the match) Liz and Dave where going back and forth taking over the offense and pace of the match. Dave slowing things down, and LIz pushing the pace trying to force Dave to go at her pace. Dave knew his weaknesses well, and he knew not to try and go to Liz's pace and wear out his stamina. Liz also knew her weaknesses well and was doing her best to keep Dave from connecting with his harsh body shots and powerhouse moves. Liz had Dave on the mat and was slamming her elbow onto the space between his neck and his shoulder as quick as she could. Liz quickly pulled Dave to his feet and whipped him back against the ropes, on the bounceback Liz jumped up and slammed her leg into Dave knocking him back down to the mat. Liz ran back against the ropes the jumped up slamming both her knees into his chest. Liz stood up and back against the ropes doing this same move 3 times before going for a cover. Dave powered out at two, and Liz grabbed Dave's arm and twisted it behind his back. Dave let out a hiss of pain, and he tried to get back to his feet. Liz wasn't having that and kicked Dave right on the back of his knee dropping him back to the ground. Liz twisted his arm at a harder angle, Dave refused to be overpowered by her and began to climb back to his feet. He backed them up so she was resting between him and the ropes getting a robe break. Liz hissed as she let go of the hold and quickly jumped onto his back and began to the punch the back of his head. She twisted around so she was in front of him, and swung right in that moment she grabbed his arm and sent him flying with a arm drag. Dave landed on his back but rolled to his feet, he turned around and caught Liz with a right hand, and he then entered his rythem.

Dave ran forward and connected with a hard double axe handle smash knocking Liz to the ground. Liz was back on her feet and Dave knocked her down again with the same strike, Liz was back up and threw a punch towards Dave who blocked it and wrapped his arm around Liz shoulders. He lifted the girl up and dropped to one knee slamming her back first on his elevated knee with a back breaker. Liz hissed in pain and Dave went for a cover but Liz kicked out at two, Dave grabbed the girls arm and lifted her to her feet. He grabbed her head and ran over to the ropes throwing her over the top rope. Liz grabbed the top rope and held on keeping herself from falling off the apron. Dave saw his moment and he spun Liz around and trapped her arms between the top and second rope. He placed his hand on her chin and held it up before he began to slam his fist onto the girls chest.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" The crowd chanted along, Dave let go of Liz who stumped forward on the ropes in a daze. Dave spun the girl around so she was facing him and punched her in the face, he then lifted her up and slammed her down back in the ring with a suplex and went for a cover. Liz was barely able to power out at two. Dave walked over to one of the corners of the ring and turned towards Liz, Dave began to slam his fist onto his chest as the crowd chanted Dave's name.

"Dave looking to end this with his finisher Luck of The Irish!" said Selena.

Liz stood up on shaky legs and Dave ran forward looking for his finisher, Liz barely ducked out of the way causing Dave to run face first into the corner. Dave stumbled backwards and Liz locked him in a full nelson before dropping him with another dragon suplex. Dave rolled onto his knees and fell backwards into the ropes. Liz pointed towards DAve and ran back against the ropes connecting with that critical running knee to Dave knocking him out!

"Running knee connecting!" said margaret.

Liz pulled Dave off of the ropes and went for the pin but Dave barely BARELY powered at 2 and a half!

4 minutes later (15:56 into the match) Liz had locked in her finishing submission the x lock.

"Xlock locked in center of the ring, what is Dave gonna do now?" Selena questioned.

Dave lifted Liz off the mat with her submission hold still locked in and slammed her onto the mat with with a match shift powerbomb breaking the hold and DAve fell into the cover. Liz powered out at two. Dave put his hands on his head a bit annoyed as he walked over to the corner again, Dave began to pound on his chest again and when Liz was back up. He ran towards her, Liz saw this coming and connected with a hard kick to Dave's stomach dropping him to his knees. Liz ran back against the ropes and connected with a sliding knee to his head sending him stumbled back against the ropes. In a flash Liz was back on her feet and ran against the ropes connecting with another running knee right to Dave's jaw knocking the irish boy out cold!

"Liz into the cover again shoulders are down and LIZ WINS!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Liz!" Liz held her arms up in victory as Twin Magic slide into the ring and hugged their friend close.

"Liz shows her dominance here tonight as she picks up a major win against Dave, and now she only needs to win one more match and she has her rematch against Luna for the SNS title", said Margaret.

Twin Magic helped Liz out of the ring and up the ramp when the lights suddenly went off…. When they came back on the crowd went crazy as Mike Gravedigger was in the ring and had Dave locked in his finishing submission the Eternal Sleeper!

"MIKE GRAVEDIGGER ATTACKING DAVE!" said Aaron.

Dave was choked out until a bit of blood escaped his lips and spilled onto the mat, Mike let go of Dave and rolled onto one knee. He reached over and took the world title in his hands, Mike held the title up with one hand and the show ended with a shot of Mike with the world title high above his head.

 **Match 8: Dave vs Liz winner Liz match time 16 minutes 12 seconds.**

 **Let us know what you thought of this chapter and we will be back soon with The Blade Dance Pay Per View!**


	39. Blade Dance Pay Per View pt 1

**I know we said that SNS was next but we decided as a group to have the pay per view come out first before the episode of SNS.**

 **TWWA Presents Blade Dance. Pt 1.**

 **Live from Prudential Center in New Jersey in front of 19,575 people!**

 **Date March 12**

 **Main Matches.**

 **Azuna vs Suzan.**

 **Wolf Pack Tag Team Title match: The Shield vs Brian T, Amazing Red and Skye.**

 **WNW Tag Team Title match: Elias and Angel vs Xeno Jones and Aslan vs The Black Panthers.**

 **(we are no longer taking new oc's)**

 **Last thing…. I normally don't say shit like this I usally stay out of the so called drama on this site and just focus most of energy on this fic. So Amazing Red, I don't know what the hell you were thinking with all this alpha Cat and RVD bullshit but ever since then I have gotten a lot of weird reviews saying rude things. And I don't post those reviews cause it has nothing to add to the story. So I am gonna say this shit ONCE.**

 **THIS IS A FICTIONAL WRESTLING COMPANY DO NOT BRING ANY OTHER TROLL BULLSHIT INTO MY FIC I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THAT SHIT. I choose not to be in the whole Silverwasp thing I choose not to deal with trolls on this achieve I choose not to involed with the Elias Vincett vs True Critic bull and otherthiing else that deals with this achieve and drama. I just wanna write and get content out as soon as I get it.**

* * *

The crowd were cheering loudly as blue and black fireworks began to explode across the arena, then with the sound of swords crashing against each other, when the song Fight Song, began to play loudly across the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen at home welcome to WNW first solo pay per view event welcome to BLADE DANCE! My name is Blythe and as always I am being joined by Overdrive and Anthony!" said Blythe as she was shown wearing a bright blue and white dress. Overdrive was in a black suit and Anthony was in a red one.

"However tonight we are gonna be joined for each match by a wwe superstar, and currently at our commentary table, one of the top superstars, a united states champion, and intercontinental champion and a former wwe world heavyweight champion Dean Ambrose!"

"Thanks for having me guys, you know like a lot of the superstar in wwe we were a bit worried that maybe this was gonna be a bad idea. However we were all wrong and TWWA is one of the hottest shows to watch, there is action everywhere you look", said Dean Ambrose.

"And tonight we have action we has a star powered Pay Per view event with multiple matches that deserve the main event spot, but first we have our opening match", said Anthony.

* * *

 **Opening Match: Vixen vs Snowflake winner Vixen match time 6 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

"That was a wonderful opening match and now onto our main card, starting with the rivals Azuna Hayate taking on Suzan Hinako. These two girls have been rivals for years and now there rivalry have entered WNW. They fought before and Suzan beat Azuna via submission." said Selena.

"Rivalry are always good fights when me and Seth went at it for almost half a year those were some of the best matches. These two girls hate each other and you can expect a good fight", said Dean.

The crowd began to cheer as the song, _Papi By Jennifer Lopez,_ began to play and Suzan came onto the stage. "The following match is set for one fall, intruding first San Francisco California. Weighing at 150 pounds, Suzan Hinako!" Suzan was wearing a magenta tank top with the words Miss Sass written in black. Purple shoes and orange wrestling shoes.

"Suzan Hinako one of the top superstars on SNS she has put on many good matches and she is a fan favorite on WNW. Let's hoping when she wins this matchup that she will be given a title match in the near future", said Blythe.

Suzan made her way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans, Suzan jumped onto the apron and climbed into the ring holding her arm up with pride.

The crowd began to boo a bit as the song, _You Know I'm Not Good by Amy Whitehouse_ , began to play and Azuna came onto the stage. "And her opponent from Juneau Alaska weighing at 105 pounds Azuna Hayate!" Azuna was wearing a blue and white ninja garb.

"Azuna one of the many japanese superstars on the roster, she was born in Juneau Alaska and she is a skilled superstar and has been after Suzan since she got here. These two have been brawling in the back all the time", said Overdrive.

Azuna ignored the fans as she stormed the ramp and slide into the ring, she ran towards Suzan and took the girl down pummeling her with right and left hands. Ref Brian shook his head and called for the bell to ring.

Azuna stopped her beatdown on Suzan at a count of 6 and quickly pulled the girl to her feet Azuna sent the girl flying back against the ropes. On the bounce back Azuna lifted Suzan up and sent her flying with a back drop. Azuna ran back against the ropes and connected with an elbow drop on Suzan before going for a cover. Suzan kicked out at one and sat up, Azuna lifted Suzan back to her feet and set her flying back against the ropes. Suzan ducked as Azuna went for a clothesline, Suzan ran back against the ropes and when Azuna turned around she was meet by a knee to her stomach dropping her to her knees. Suzan connected with a roundhouse kick knocking Azuna to the mat. Suzan pushed the girl onto her back and went for a cover but she kicked out at one. Suzan stood up and watched as Azuna rolled out of the ring and to the floor. Suzan followed her rival out of the ring and took a handful of her hair and lifted her took her feet. Azuna pushed Suzan away from her and kicked her in the stomach, Azuna grabbed her head and threw Suzan side first into the barricade separating the wrestlers from the fans. Azuna ran over and connected with a knee to the girls ribs, Azuna whipped Suzan back into the ring and slide in after her. Azuna lifted Suzan to her feet and lifted her up slamming her with body slam, Azuna lifted her up again and threw her into one of the corners. Suzan landed back first in the corner and braced herself as Azuna ran over and connected with a running clothesline stunning Suzan. Azuna grabbed her head and lead her out of the corner, Azuna quickly spun around and dropped her with a spinning neckbreaker and went for a cover. Suzan kicked out at two.

3 minutes later, Azuna was still in control of the match. She currently had Suzan panting in one of the corners. Azuna walked over and climbed onto the secopes so Suzan's head were between her legs. Azuna began to connect with punches to the top of Suzan's head, she did this 10 times before pulling herself onto the top ropes, she jumped off of it and wrapped her legs around Azuna going for a hurricanrana, but Suzan placed her hands on Azuna legs and held on. Suzan lifted Azuna up into a powerbomb position and ran towards the ropes Suzan threw Azuna off her shoulders and into the ropes. Stunning her and making her stumble forward, Suzan grabbed Azuna's arm and flipped her over her back with an armdrag and then locked in an armbar. Her signature move she called, Mucho Finito. Azuna let out a cry as Suzan began to twist her arm towards the right. Azuna let out a hiss as she slammed her foot on the mat. Azuna began to climb back to her feet, she snapped her arm free and jumped up kicking Suzan in the side of the head sending her stumbling back against the ropes. Azuna ran forward and connected with a clothesline Suzan flying over the top rope and onto the ground below and slamming backfirst into the annoucetable. Azuna ran back against the ropes, and dive between the second and top rope slamming into Suzan with a suicide dive.

"And Azuna has taken control of this matchup", said Anthony.

"Azuna showing some new offense and who could blame her she knows Suzan and Suzan knows Azuna so she is switching up her offense to throw her off", said Overdrive.

"That is what you need to do when taking on your rival, you have to switch things up since they known you every move and how to counter them", said Dean. "Me and Seth did it all the time in our battles".

Meanwhile Azuna had lifted Suzan up onto her shoulders and threw her into the air slamming face first onto the annoucetable. Suzan shoot up and held her head in pain and Azuna stepped back a bit and ran forward dropping Suzan with a wicked clothesline. Suzan held the back of her head letting out a small hiss. Azuna smirked as she rolled into the ring and then out of the ring stopping Ref Brian 10 count and making him start again. Azuna lifted Suzan up to her feet and slammed her head first onto the annoucetable, she stopped at 6 and then lead Suzan over to the ring and pushed her back inside. Suzan rolled across the mat and stopped in the center of the ring taking deep breaths. Azuna slide back into the ring and she was quickly back on the assault beating on Suzan's back with hard forearms. Azuna lifted Suzan back to her feet and pushed her back against the ropes. Azuna when for a clothesline but Suzan ducked out of the way, she ran back against the ropes. Azuna growled as she turned around to catch Suzan, Azuna gasped as Suzan with the quickness of a cat lifted her up and slammed her back first onto the mat with a takedown. Suzan quickly entered a full mount pounding on the girl with quick and strong right and left hands. Azuna covered her face up and managed to drag herself away from Suzan. However Suzan grabbed Azuna leg and dragged her back, Suzan wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her to her feet. Suzan lifted her up and threw her with a german suplex.

3 minutes later (9:03 into the match) Suzan had taken control of the match but couldn't quick put Azuna away. Azuna was doing a great jump from keeping Suzan from locking in her finisher, Sayonara Sleeper. Suzan had gone to plan b, she had a feeling Azuna was gonna do this so she was gonna wear her rival down so she had no fight left. Suzan currently had Azuna locked in one of the corners and was stomping on her forcing her onto her butt. Suzan back up and walked forward, she bent over and placed her knee into Azuna's neck and began to push down on her choking her. She stopped at count of 4 and slapped Azuna across the face. She grabbed her foot and dragged her out of the corner and in front of the corner. Suzan climbed to the top rope and leaped off connecting with an elbow drop to her stomach and went for a cover. Azuna powered out at two and rolled onto her side. Suzan wrapped her legs around Azuna's neck choking her again. Azuna twisted around so her legs were between her legs and tried to left her and Suzan off the ground. Suzan quickly triangle into a triangle choke.

"And that is why Suzan is one of the top stars on WNW, seeing she was in danger of a powerbomb she quickly locked Azuna into a triangle choke", said Blythe.

"Suzan is an interesting superstar to me, she isn't as wild as I would like, but she is fun to watch", said Dean.

Azuna felt all of the energy begin to leave her body as she dropped to her knees, Suzan locked the hold in tighter and Azuna began to gag a bit. Her body started to go limp in one final gasp Azuna rolled Suzan up onto her shoulder and Suzan had to break the hold as ref brian began to 3 count.

"Smart move from that Azuna chick, when in danger of a triangle instead of trying to lift your opponent up and slam her you roll them up onto their shoulders and as long as there shoulders are on the ground it counts as a pin", said Dean.

Suzan growled but then noticed that Azuna was almost out of it as she laid on the mat taking deep breaths. Suzan lifted Azuna's limp body up and spun her around, she jumped onto Azuna's back and locked in her finishing submission.

"And there it is the Sayonara Sleeper locking in, all she needs to do shift her momentum and drop to the mat and this match is over", said Overdrive.

Azuna tried to stay on her feet and do something anything she could to break the hold. Azuna felt her body going weak again as she began to lose the fight, in one final burst of energy, Azuna ran backwards towards the corner and jumped up slamming herself and Suzan into the corner. Suzan broke her submission hold and held her head in pain as it slammed on the top turnbuckle. Azuna fell to mat limp and rolled away from Suzan, Suzan and Azuna were both down on the mat. Azuna laying on the ground and Suzan sitting in the corner holding her head in pain. Suzan climbed back to her feet after a couple second walked towards Azuna who was still resting on the mat. Suzan lifted Azuna up to her feet again, Azuna suddenly pushed Suzan backwards into the corner. Azuna used up the energy she regained slammed into Suzan with a body avalanche, a move she called Crack a Cold One. Azuna went for a cover and Suzan kicked out at two. Seeing both girls on the ground, Ref Brian began a 10 count, if they weren't up by the count of 10 the match would be called a draw.

"Ref Brain is at a 6 count right now and both girls are now beginning to move", said Anthony.

Azuna was crawling towards the ropes, and Suzan crawling to the ropes across from her. At almost the same time the two rivals climbed to their feet and made there way towards each other. Azuna and Suzan entered a slug feast each connecting with heavy blows. Suzan took command, each blow knocked Azuna further and further back until she came in contact with the ropes. Suzan grabbed Azuna arm and threw her back against the ropes. On the bounce back she went to lift her up and slam her with a body slam, however Azuna wiggled out of the way and connected with a superkick to the back of Suzan's head. Suzan stumbled forward and Azuna saw her moment, she spun her around and lifted her onto her shoulders. Azuna jumped to her right slamming her on the back of neck with her finisher, Mount Fuji Revenge (see death valley driver for an example).

"Azuna into the cover shoulders are down and Azuna picks up a win her against Suzan!" said Anthony.

"The winner of this match Azuna Hayate!" Azuna one arm up in pride as she rested on the mat.

"Azuna picks up a victory against her rival her tonight", said Overdrive.

Azuna stomped on Suzan's chest before she walked over to the top rope and held her arms up in victory.

 **Match 2: Azuna vs Suzan winner Azuna match time 13 minutes 12 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break, the crowd was cheering as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns took a seat beside Dean Ambrose for the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Blade Dance and we are being joined by Seth Rollins for this match, The New Shield vs Brian T, Skye, and Amazing Red. Gentlemen you 3 were apart of the most dangerous group in WWE history the Shield. Are these 3 kids doing you justice in there version of the group?" Selena asked.

"Well…. They are doing use justice in a way, when me and Dean were in the Shield we went through a lot as a unit. I can tell that This Shield are stronger than use, there teamwork might even be better than us. I cannot wait to sit here and watches these kids up close", Seth said.

"Seth basically summed it up for us, these three are dangerous and remind me so much of us doing our first run. They are the pups, but let's face facts we are still the hounds of justice and until they show me something different they are the pups of justice".

"We are still the hounds of justice and until they show what they are made of we will always call them the pups of justice nothing will chance that", said Roman.

 _ **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. We are Justice, we are the Shield!**_ The crowd started to boo as the familiar guitar riff of the Shield went off. At the top of the stage cases, Razor, Ace, and Zane came from different parts of the crowd. Razor wearing black pants, black boots, and a black vest. Zane had on black pants, black boots and a black shirt on, Ace was wearing black boots, black pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. Each of them held up there title belts and made there way down the stair cases.

"And here comes the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions, Razor the powerhouse, Ace the highflyer, and Zane the unpredictable three make the next generation of The Shield, they are undefeated as a group." Blythe said.

"They have wreaked havoc across WNW attacking big name superstars", said OVerdrive.

"They are the most dangerous force on WNW, they have no rules no regards to safety the words that could describe these 3 in a nutshell are, Ruthless Aggression", said Anthony.

"Reminds me of old times huh guy?" Dean asked.

"Brings me back", said Seth.

"Always will", Roman added.

The group met up in the ring and slapped hands, the group then came over to the former shield and looked them up and down.

"What are you looking at punks?" Dean questioned.

"You grandpa!" Zane answered.

"Enough Zane" Ace interrupted, "forgive him Mr. Reigns Mr. Rollins and Mr. Ambrose he is an idiot".

The Shield climbed into the ring and held there titles up before coming to the center of the ring and holding their fist together.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the song, _Holding On, by Saliva._ Began to play as Brian T, Skye, and Amazing Red came out as a team. Brian T, Skye and Amazing Red in there usually ring attire.

"And here come the challengers, Skye and Amazing Red two of the best high flyers in the company. And then the powerhouse The Boy who single handled fought of the Shield last week, Brian T has been a torn in there side for the last couple weeks. Now letting there numbers get to him." said Overdrive.

The group made there way down the ramp each with a determined look on there faces. The group slide into the ring and ref Brian quickly stepped between the kids. "The following match is a 6 man tag team match for the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships set for one fall! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Skye, Amazing Red, and Brian T!" Each of them held there fists up high as Skye pointed at Ace.

"I want you first!"

"Come and get me bitch!" Ace mocked.

"And the now the champions weighing in a combine 478 pounds The Shield!" The group held their fist together in pride. They gave there titles to Ref Brian who held one of them up and showed it to Skye, Amazing Red, and Brian. Brian T and Amazing Red left the ring as Ace and Razor also left the ring.

"Be a man and fight me Ace!" Skye shouted earning cheers from the crowd.

"Nope", Ace pointed at Zane who was resting in the corner, "you want me beat him first!"

The bell was called to ring and this match was underway. Skye and Zane circled each other in the center of the ring before locking up. Zane had the clear strength advantage as he quickly backed Skye into the corner next to his team. Zane rammed his shoulder into Skye's chest making her wince in pain. Zane backed up a bit and slapped Skye across the face making the crowd threw a punch towards Zane who suddenly caught Skye's hand and in a flash he had a sick smirk on his face. He spun Skye around and slapped her ass as hard as he could earning more boos from the crowd.

"That sick little PERVERT!" Blythe yelled.

Skye turned bright red as she spun around looked as Zane who was shaking his hand a bit, "oops it slipped", he said innocently. Skye yelled as she ran towards Zane who sidestepped her smacking her ass again. "Come on if your gonna put it out there i'm gonna smack it".

"Seth and Dean this young man is Zane he has a way of getting in the heads of the females he wrestles thanks to cheap tactics like that", said Aaron.

"Call it what you will if he can get you out your game doing stuff like that, then it is a shota good tactic. Not an honorable one, but still an interesting tactic", Dean smirked a bit as he said that.

Skye let out a yell as she rushed Zane and took him down to the mat unloading on him with a fury of punches to his head. Skye keep this going well beyond the 7 count from the ref who pulled Skye off Zane. Right as ref Brian began the to give her a warning about the rules, Zane ran over and slammed his foot into Skye's face knocking her too one knee.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know already 7 count for mounts", Zane took Skye's face into his hands and turned it over. "7 SECOND FOR A MOUNT OR YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED BITCH!" Zane yelled.

Zane turned Skye around and slammed her throat first onto the second rope, he stepped down on the back of her neck with his foot and began to choke the girl. Zane stopped at a count of 4 and stepped away from Skye. Zane walked back over and lifted Skye up to her feet and whipped her against the ropes, on the bounceback Zane went for a clothesline but mess as Skye jumped up and connected with front dropkick sending Zane stumbling back against the ropes. Skye ran forward and connected with another dropkick sending Zane flying over the top rope and onto the floor. Skye quickly ran back against the ropes, she ran back and placed her right foot on the second and her left on the top rope. She jumped off them and did a front flip slamming into Zane sending him back first into the barricade. Skye rolled back into the ring and back against the ropes again, this time on her bounceback she dived between the second and top rope and did a corkscrew connecting with a diving european uppercut! Zane dropped to his knees in a clear daze, and Skye lifted the boy up and rolled him back into the ring. Skye dragged Zane over to her corner and tagged in Brian T.

Brian T climbed into the ring and lifted Zane to his feet and held him in the corner, he placed his right hand on Zane side and his left on his armpit. With a running start Brian T ran forward and threw Zane across the ring making him land hard on his back and roll into his team's corner. "I want you!" Brian shouted pointed at Razor. The crowd cheered as Razor reached down and tagged himself into the match.

"And here comes the powerhouse of the group Razor", said Blythe.

"Now guys I gotta ask the question a lot of rumors are out there that said Mr. Reigns took Razor under his wings", said Overdrive.

"Well he asked me how to make the spear his own, so I showed him how to make the spear his own and he might add more power to the move than I do", said Roman.

Meanwhile in the ring Razor and Brian T circled each other before locking up in the center of the ring, Brian T smirked as he quickly backed the powerhouse of the Shield into the corner and began to ramp his shoulder into his chest. Razor let out small grunts as he tried to fight back and pounded his forearms on the larger boys back. Brian T grabbed Razor's arm and whipped his into the other corner Razor landed back first into the corner and let out a cry as Brian T rammed right into him making him stumble out of the corner. Brian T took handfuls of Razor's vest straps and lifted him into the air and slammed him down hard onto his back. Brian T went for a cover and Razor kicked out at two. Brian lifted Razor up to his feet and lifted him up into a suplex position, Brian got the crowd cheering as he keep Razor in the air instead of falling back and began to walk around the ring with Razor like that. Ace had enough of this and quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off looking for a flying knee, Brian T threw Razor onto the ground with a drop suplex and he then turned around and using his hand slapped Ace on her chest knocking her to the ground. Zane climbed into the ring as well and Brian T wrapped his hand around his neck and sent him flying back over the ropes and onto the floor. Brian T grabbed Ace and threw her out of the ring as well. He turned around and sidestepped Razor as he went for a spear and he went flying between the ropes and onto the floor in front of the announce table.

"Amazing Red follow me!" Skye said as she climbed into the ring and together she and Amazing Red ran back against the ropes at the same time on their bounceback they both jumped over the top rope and onto The Members of the Shield on the outside making the crowd cheer.

"Brian T, Skye and Amazing Red taking over this match up", said Blythe.

Brian T climbed out of the ring and grabbed Razor throwing him back into the ring, Brian T then grabbed Ace and lifted her up. She threw her back first into the barricade and then did the same to Zane. Brian T slide into the ring and knocked Razor to the ground with clothesline, he carried him over to his teams corner and tagged in Amazing Red. Razor was resting on one knee as Amazing Red connected with hard elbows to Razor's neck. Razor pushed Amazing Red away from and took a couple deep breaths but Amazing Red wasn't gonna let him. He was back on the assault almost immediately connecting with elbows again. He stopped at a count of four before he stopped and dragged Razor out of the corner to the center of the ring Amazing Red connected with a huge slap to Razor's cheel stunning him. Amazing Red ran back against the ropes and connected with a front dropkick sending him stumbling back against the ropes. Ace was back to her feet and back to her teams corner. The second Razor hit the ropes and bounced off Ace tagged herself into the match. However Amazing Red know that and connected with kick to the side of his head knocking him down. In that moment Ace jumped onto the top rope and leaped off connecting with a knee to the side of Amazing Red dropping him to the mat. Razor rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, and Ace lifted Amazing Red and wrapped her arms around his legs. She lifted her up and slammed him backfirst into her teams corner and held her there. Zane was just getting back to the apron and tagged himself into the match and together he and Ace began a two on one beat down on Amazing Red dropping him to a sitting position in the corner. Ace left the ring at a count of 4 and Zane also stopped at a count of 4, together they went to work tagging each other in and out of the match stomping on Amazing Red. Razor had recovered 30 second later and was back on his teams apron. Ace was currently in the ring and she tagged Zane into the match and Zane tagged in Razor. Ace dragged Amazing Red out of the corner and whipped him against the ropes, Razor ran over and jumped up connecting with a massive clothesline dropping him on his back. At that moment Ace and Zane ran back against the ropes and connected with a double elbow followed by Razor connected with a knee drop to his stomach. Razor went for a cover and Amazing Red powered out at two. Razor lifted Amazing Red onto his shoulders and tagged in Ace, who tagged in Zayn they both climbed to the top rope and stood side by side as Razor fell back connecting with a samoa drop and the second he did. Ace and Zane jumped off connecting with flying elbow drops and went for a cover.

"And that is the teamwork of this new shield on display", said Blythe.

"That is one thing they kids do a bit better than us, there teamwork is amazing", said Roman.

Razor rolled Amazing Red onto his side and went to work with his pressure point techniques, he began to slam his elbow into Amazing Red side 10 times and then flipped him over onto his otherside and did the same thing. Razor lifted Amazing Red to his feet and began to connect with hard knees to his chest making him grunt and yelp in pain. Razor threw him back against the ropes and on the bounce back lifted him up and slammed him on the mat with one arm. Razor went for a cover and Skye broke up the pin, Ace climbed into the ring and hit Skye from behind knocking her to the mat. She took handfuls of her hair and lifted her back up and ran over to the ropes throwing her over the top rope and to the floor below. Ace ran back against the ropes and leaped over them taking out Skye with a frontflip splash. In that same moment Zane climbed into the ring and connected with a dropkick knocking Brian T off the apron and to the floor. Zane ran back against the ropes and leaped between the second and top rope taking out Brian T with a suicide dive.

3 minutes later (6 minutes 35 seconds) Amazing Red was in a bad way he was stuck in The Shields corner. Currently Ace was in the ring and was connecting with hard kick to the back of Amazing Red's legs, she reached out and tagged in Zane. They lead the boy to the center of the ring and then dropped him with a double DDT. Zane went for a cover and Amazing Red powered out at two. Zane quickly entered a full mount and began to beat him with hard left hands. Zane lifted Amazing Red up and whipped him back into the ropes near his corner. Amazing Red bounced off and ducked as Zane went for a clothesline, Amazing Red stopped his momentum and jumped up kicking Zane in the back of the head. Both boys were down in the center of the ring and Amazing Red began to crawl towards his teams corner. Skye was sticking out her hand desperate for a tag, but Zane was quicker and tagged in Ace. Ace quickly ran over in front of Zane and laid down and wrapped his arm around his head. Ace locked in a front face lock and using her legs she began to push back to the center of the ring. Ace climbed back to her feet with the face lock still locked in and shifted her arm a bit, she wrapped Amazing Red shorts and lifted him up slamming him with a suplex. Ace went for a cover and Skye broke up the pin at two. Skye growled as she climbed out of the ring. Ace waved bye to her old friend and turned her attention back on Amazing Red. She climbed out of the ring and leaped up onto the top rope.

"Skye this look familiar?" Ace began to bounce on the top rope like Skye did and jumped off looking for a splash, however Amazing Red put his feet up sending Ace crashing into them.

"Excellent counter from Amazing Red and now he has a chance to move", said Overdrive.

Ace fell down to the mat holding her chest in pain as Amazing Red made his way towards his corner, Ace recovered and grabbed Amazing Red's leg and pulled him back to the center of the ring. Amazing Red rolled onto his back and pushed Ace away from him using his feet, he twisted back around and stood up rushing to his corner and tagging in Skye.

"And here comes the queen of the skies!" said Blythe.

Skye rushed Ace and took her down to the mat unloading on her with punches, Ace shook Skye off her and stood to her feet. Ace pushed Skye back against the ropes, and on the bounceback Ace lifted Skye into her arms looking for a body slam. Skye wiggled out of it and in the process wrapped her legs around her neck and dropped her with a reverse hurricanrana. Ace landed on the mat and flipped back up onto her feet in a daze, Skye ran back against the ropes and connected with a dropkick sending Ace stumbling back into the ropes. Skye walked over and planted a chop across Ace's chest making her wince. Skye then lifted Ace up onto her shoulders, Ace wiggled off of Skye's shoulders and kicked her in the stomach before lifting her up into a powerbomb ran towards one of the corners looking for a buckle bomb, Skye twisted her body at the last second and sent Ace head first into the second turnbuckle with another hurricanrana. Skye saw her moment she wrapped her arms around Ace waist and dragged her to the center of the ring. Skye threw Ace into the air and as she fell back down Skye jumped up and placed both her knees on Ace's back dropping her with her new finisher Fall of Eagles! (See Cedric Alexander's Lumbar Check for an example)

"Fall of Eagles connecting center of the ring!" shouted Blythe.

"Skye into the cover shoulders are down and Razor breaking up the pin at two!" said Overdrive.

Razor lifted Skye off of Ace and threw her across the ring, Brian T climbed into the ring grabbed Razor by his throat and pushed him against the ropes and then over them. Razor landed on his feet and grabbed Brian T by the feet and dragged him out of the ring and onto the floor. Razor and Brian T quickly entered a brawl beating on each other with punches. Zane jumped off of the apron and onto the Brian T back attacking him behind, Razor went after his knees bring the larger boy down onto his knees and the duo began a two on one assault.

"Razor and Zane bringing Brian T down to his knees and the duo beginning a two on one assault on AND AMAZING RED FROM OVER THE TOP ROPE TAKING OUT EVERYONE!" Anthony shouted.

While Razor and Zane were beating on Brian T they failed to notice Amazing Red had ran back against the ropes and leaped over the top rope slamming into all of them.

"Ace and Skye are the legal competitors in the ring", said Overdrive.

Skye looked towards the outside and then back at Ace, Skye walked over to Ace who was still out of it and she pulled Ace's limp body to one of the corners, she set her up so she was laying in front of the corner. Skye pulled herself to the top turnbuckle. "WHAT TIME IS IT!" Skye screamed.

"TIME TO FLY!" The crowd chanted back.

"Skye going airborne here, looking for her finisher SKYE PRESS CONNECTING!" said Blythe.

"We are gonna have new Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions!" Overdrive shouted in glee.

"Skye into the cover shoulders are down and ZANE BREAKS UP THE PIN AT TWO!" Blythe shouted.

Zane was barely able to slide back into the ring and break up the pin Zane began to beat on Skye's back with hard right and left hands. Zane planted some headbuts onto Skye's head and slide out of the ring at a count of 4. He turned around and was sent flying back on the ground when Brian T ran and slammed into him with a shoulder tackle. Brian T turned around and saw Razor looking for a spear. Brian T counter the move by caughting him and lifting him up, Brian T quickly trapped Razor upside down and brought him down with his finisher Ice T onto the floor below. (See Aj Styles Style Clash) Taking Razor out of the match.

2 minutes later (13:09 into the match) Razor was still out nowhere near his team's corner. Brian T and Amazing Red were back on the apron in there teams corner and Zane was back near his. Skye was taking the fight to Ace trying to put the girl away and win her first title. She had Ace locked in one of the corners and was connecting with kicks to the back of her legs. Skye used all her strength and lifted Ace up onto the top turnbuckle, Skye punch Ace in the face and Skye climbed up to the top rope and lifted Ace up into a standing position. Skye kicked Ace in the stomach, when she suddenly headbutted Skye in the face and then pushed her to the right throwing her off the top rope and onto the floor. Skye let out a scream of pain as pain shot up her back from her fall, Ace suddenly jumped off of the top rope and connected with a 450 splash onto Skye's chest causing them both to let out cry of pain. Ace rolled over to Razor and gentle shook him a couple times to wake him up. Ace climbed to her feet and grabbed Skye by her hair lifting her up onto her feet, she rolled her back into the ring and rolled in herself. She dragged Skye over to her teams corner and tagged in Zane. Ace climbed out of the ring and took a seat on the apron gripping her stomach in pain. Zane sat Skye in his teams corner and used his foot to choke Skye for 4 second. He stopped and took a handful of her hair and lifted her up to her feet. Zane connected with an uppercut to her stomach making her bend over, and he ran back against the ropes. Zane ran back and slide across the ring like a baseball player would and in the process slammed his elbow into her check knocking her down. He went for a cover and Skye powered out at two. Zane wrapped his arm around her head locking her in a kneeling headlock. Skye gagged a bit as Zane slowly tightened his hold more and more, Skye sent move of her power to her feet and climb back up. She planted firm elbows into the boy chest making him let go and she ran back against the ropes dropping him with a dropkick. Skye climbed back to her feet and tagged in Brian T. Brian T walked over to Zane lifted him up to his feet, Brian T whipped him back against the ropes and on the bounceback he lifted Zane up by his throat and slammed him back first onto the mat. Brian T went for a cover and Zane kicked out at two. Brian grabbed Zane by his arm and lifted him up to his feet, he whipped Zane into one of the corners and ran over connecting with a body advanced crushing Zane against the turnbuckles. Brian T lifted him up and slammed him on the mat with a body slam. He ran back against the ropes and jumped up slamming elbow onto his chest making him gag. Brian went for a cover and a kickout at two.

Brian sighed as he lifted Zane back up and threw him into the air as he fell Brian placed his hand on his back and pushed him face first into the mat. Brian went for a cover and Ace broke up the pain at two. Ace planted kick after kick onto his chest but Brian caught her leg and lifted her up slamming her with a powerbomb. Ace let out a scream as she rolled out of the ring and to the floor below. Zane attacked the big guy from behind and slammed his arm into his knee. Brian T only shook his head and turned around to face Zane, Zane put his hands up and tried to run but Brian grabbed him back his neck and slammed him onto the slam with a chokeslam only this time he slammed him onto his front. Brian T went for a cover but Razor was the one who broke up the pin. Razor ran towards Brian corner and knocked Skye and Amazing Red off the apron. Razor turned around and ducked as Brian went for a punch and Razor lifted Brian T onto his shoulders and fell back connecting with samoan drop. Razor climbed out of the ring and went back over to his corner. Zane was the first one back to his feet climbed to the top rope dropping an elbow onto Brian T chest,

The next 4 minutes (18:34), it was all Shield as they managed to do the impossible and isolate Brian T in there corner. Using the tactic of quick and fast tags from Ace and Zane as well as Razor showing off his immense strength as he lifted the bigger kid off the mat and slammed him. Razor was also taking advantage of his hard hitting elbows and punches to the back of Brian T knees. Currently Brian t was resting against the ropes his back on ropes as he say in daze. Ace was currently in the ring and she ran back against the ropes looking for knee but Brian T countered by catching Ace in his arms and lifted himself up to his feet, he ran to the middle of the ring and slammed Ace down on the mat with a running powerslam and went for a cover. Razor broke up the pin, and that seemed like that last straw as all hell broke lose.

7 minutes later (25:45) the match was going back and forth between each and every competitor as the pace went crazy. Amazing Red Ace and Skye were connecting with there amazing high flying moves, Brian T and Razor connecting with there hard hitting and strong moves, and Zane being the old man out using his unusually style of fighting. The style he called wild style, basically doing anything and everything in his power to win the match. Currently the legal competitors in the ring where Amazing Red and Zane and there were both resting in their corners after a back and forth small matchup. Everyone eyes however where on Ace and Skye, Brian T and Razor who were currently brawling across the arena.

"This match has gotten out of hand as Brian T and Razor Ace and Skye are brawling in the fans", said Overdrive.

"Screw that this is fun to watch, this is how The Shield brawls", said Dean with a smirk.

Ace and Skye where on the staircase in the fan both trading harsh blows to each other, Ace bleeding heavily as Skye had taken the time to slam her head on the metal railing on the staircase. Skye let out a yell as she wrapped her arms around Ace and pushed forward sending them both crashing down the staircase and onto the cement floor below. Ace held her head in pain and looked towards Skye who made a big mistake, she was resting on her hands and knees and Ace saw her moment. Ace ran forward and connected with a massive curb stomp putting as much power as she could slamming Skye face first into the cement knocking her out and finally Ace fell to the mat and took a deep breath. Ace looked to her right and could see Razor was in a bad way, as he was throwback first into the barricade by Brian T. Ace gathered her strength and using the last of the power in her legs she ran over as fast as she could and wrapped her arms and legs around Brian T leg. Almost like how a little child would if they didn't want their parents to go to their room and see how messy it was. Brian T began to beat on Ace's head with hard right and left hands after 12 Ace let go and feel on her butt as blood dripped down her forehead.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK GRIPPING MY LEG WOULD HELP YOU WIN!" Brian T yelled.

Ace looked up with a slight smirk as she slowly fell down to the ground, "I was just keeping you from taking 5…. Step to the right". Ace closed her eyes and fell unconscious to the ground. Brian T turned around and Razor speared him through the barricade sending them both crashing through it.

"AND RAZOR TAKING DOWN BRIAN T WITH A RIB CRUSHING SPEAR!" Blythe shouted.

The crowd was on there feet from excitement as Razor climbed to his feet and let out a huge roar before looking back at Ace. Razor balled up his fist and walked back over to Skye and grabbed her by her leg and dragged her back over to her. Skye's nose was leaking blood from the curbstomp she took, she was in a daze but she wasn't knocked out yet. Razor carried Skye over to the annoucetable and looked Roman Reigns in his eyes and only nodded his head. Razor put Skye on the spanish annoucetable and he climbed onto the german annoucetable which was on the left of the american announce table. Skye was slowly climbing to her feet as Zane quickly grabbed Amazing Red's legs and held on for dear life as Amazing Red tried to get out of the ring and held Skye out seeing what was coming. The fans went crazy as the second Skye was on her feet, Razor ran across the annoucetable and speared Skye ring thought the annoucetable taking them both out!

"NOW SKYE AND RAZOR THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE RAZOR WITH ANOTHER SPEAR TAKING THEM BOTH OUT!" said Anthony.

"These kids are insane!" shouted Roman.

"Jesus Christ", Seth said in awe.

While the ref had left the ring to check on the two of them Zane smirked as he quickly delivered a huge low blow to Amazing Red making his eyes go wide as he dropped to his knees holding his private arena in pain. Zane spun Amazing Red and kicked him in the stomach, Zane lifted Amazing Red up into a powerbomb position, slammed him down three times and then threw him into the air and caught him with a falling neckbreaker. The finisher combinate he called, _Three Hounds!_

"Zane into the cover….. And The Shield Retain the Wolf Pack Tag Team Titles in stunning fashion!" said Overdrive.

"The winners of this match and still The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!" Zane collapsed to his back as he took deep breaths.

"It took teamwork, it took sacrifices, but The Shield somehow picks up the win, Seth, Dean, and Roman thank you for joining us at ringside for this breathtaking match up", said Overdrive.

Razor and Zane eventually got back up and the still knocked out Ace up and together they took the Wolf Pack Tag Team Titles and help Ace to the back to receive medical attention. The crowd cheered like crazy as Brian T got back up and lifted Skye off the ground and to the back as well with Amazing Red close behind hanging his head.

 **Match 3: Brian T. Amazing Red, and Skye vs The Shield winners and still Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions. The Shield match time 28 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break.

"Welcome back to Blade Dance and we have some news regarding a couple things. For one Ace and Skye have been taken out of the arena and to a local medical facility Skye with a broken nose and Ace with a head injury", said Blythe.

"Also our general manager Naomi has made a breathtaking main event for WNW this week, Skye and Ace are finally gonna go one on one in a no hold barred match." said Anthony.

The crowd went crazy as the song, _Roar By Katy Perry,_ began to play as Elias and Angel came onto the ramp. Each wearing blue and white shorts as well as blue and white shoes and a blue and white shirt. They made there way down the ramp and slide into the ring each holding up their hand in pride.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is our pleasure to welcome the 5 time tag team champions Jimmy and Jay The Usos!" said Overdrive.

"Thanks for having us aboard kid", said Jay.

"It only makes sense that the 5 time tag team champions The Usos join you kids on commentary especially that the new WNW Tag Team Titles are on the line", said Jimmy.

The crowd cheered again as multiple gunshots went off as _Devil's Skies,_ began to play as Xeno Jones came onto the ramp. He was wearing long black pants and a black and red trench coat with AK47's on it's sleeves. Xeno was carrying two model AK47s, both painted red and Xeno had on a red and black terminator mask. Xeno stopped in the middle of the ramp when a loud Lion's roar went off and Aslan came onto the stage. He was wearing a lion style trench coat and brown pants. Aslan came down the ramp and slapped hands with Xeno before making there way to the ring.

"The unlikely pairing of Xeno Jones and Aslan they became a team and they defeated the team of Suzan and Riley to get this chance", said Blythe.

The duo climbed into the ring and Xeno took off his mask and threw his guns to the ground.

Finally the song _Independence Women began to play._ Zare and Zaire came onto the stage Zare in a black panther costume and Zaire in the same one only it was all white. Zare had her face painted black and Zaire had hers painted white. Zara had long black braids and Zaire had long white braids.

"And now the sister pairing and the daughters of our general manager Naomi Miller", said Overdrive.

"I kinda like there style", said Jay.

"Sibling pairs are some of the most dangerous pairings in tag team wrestling we know what the other is gonna do", said Jimmy.

The girls made there way down the ramp and into the ring and Ref Brian walked out holding the new WNW tag team titles. The titles were circle in shape colored red and black in the center of the belts it had WNW Tag Team Champions written in white. The straps of the belt where black and red, "ladies and gentlemen the following match is a triple threat tornado match set for one fall, intruding first at combined weight of 310 pounds the team of Zaire and Zara The Black Panthers! Next at a combined weight of 143 pounds Elias Vincett and Angel Star Power! And lastly at a combined weight of 395 pounds the team of The Liontamer Aslan and The Perfect Shot Xeno Jones!"

"Here we go the triple threat tornado tag match and it is for the WNW tag team titles", said Blythe.

"For all those at home Tornado tag rules, all 6 competitors are allowed in the ring at the same time, the first team to gain a pinfall or submission will win the match, their are no countouts nor disqualifications this is gonna get fun", said Anthony.

The bell was called to ring and Zare went after Elias, Angel after Xeno and Aslan after Zaire the war for the WNW tag team titles had begun!

10 minutes later, the match had mostly been a back and forth battle with each team trying to gain control of the match. Currently Elias and Angel where the team in control of the action with Xeno Jones, and the Black Panthers knocked out on the outside. The dup where trying to take out Aslan. The duo pounded on Aslan who was currently resting on the ropes, Elias connected with a sharp right hand before going on his hands and knees. Angel ran back against the ropes and on her bounce back, she leap off of Elias back and connected with a high knee to Aslan's face, she landed on her feet and grabbed Aslan's arm whipping him towards Elias who jumped up and connected with a drop kick knocking him to the mat. Elias went for a cover but Aslan powered out at two. Elias and Angel lifted him up to his feet and whipped him back against the ropes, Aslan exploded off the ropes and connected with double clothesline knocking Elias and Angel off their feet. Aslan fell to the mat taking deep breaths as Xeno rolled back into the ring. Angel was the first of the duo back to her feet and she was meet by a massive kicked to her side. Xeno pushed Angel back against the ropes and on her rebound Xeno lifted her up and slammed her down. He quickly entered a full mount and began his ground and pound game.

Elias was back to his feet and he quickly jumped on Xeno back to get him off of Angel. Xeno stood up with Elias still on his back and ran back to one of the corners. He jumped up and turned around slamming Elias back first into the corner. Elias let go Xeno spun around catching him with a spinning back fist. Xeno ran out of the corner and caught Angel with a modified version of his signature move X trigger! Angel was knocked out could and Xeno went for a cover by Zara was quick to break up the pin. Zara pounded on Xeno back, when Aslan grabbed her by her braids and dragged her off his partner. Zara broke free and kneed the boy in the stomach and throw him between the second and third rope. Zaire was waiting on the outside and she lifted Aslan up into a powerbomb position. She ran over and threw him back first into the barricade with a powerbomb. Aslan laid on the floor holding his neck in pain. Zaire looked up and saw that Elias and Xeno were double teaming Zara who was holding her on. Zaire went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick. Zaire rolled into the ring and held the stick up like a bat and slammed it onto Elias back breaking the stick in half! Elias let out a scream as he held his back in pain, he turned around and Zaire took him out with a kick to the side of his head. Zaire stood up and jumped on Xeno back and the two sisters quickly isolated the boy against the ropes. Zara was racking at his eyes like some sort of wild animal while Zaire targeted the boys ribs. They stopped after about 15 seconds and lifted the boy to his feet. They sent him back against the ropes and on the bounceback. Zara went high and Zaire went low, Zara kicked his legs out from under him and Zaire dropped him with a clothesline. Zara went for a cover and Xeno kicked out at two. Zara growled as she grabbed him by his hair and lifted him to his feet. Zaire lifted Xeno onto his shoulders and ran towards one of the corners, she stopped just in front of it and did a rolling senton dropping Xeno on his back, she flipped onto her feet and climbed to the second rope connecting with a moonsault, the second she did. Zara ran and jumped to the top rope and connected with a corkscrew moonsault. A tag team combination they called. Pride of the Panthers. They went for a cover but Angel broke up the pin by dragging Xeno out of the ring and to the ground. Zara let out a battle cry and slide out of the ring. Angel smirked as she ran around the ring with an angry Zara right behind her. Angel turned around a corner and was dropped by a knee from Aslan who was back to his feet. Zara ran around the corner and was meet by a clothesline dropping her to the ground. Aslan stood up and then saw that Zaire had dragged. Xeno back into the ring, Aslan ran in and pushed Zaire off of Zeno and helped him up. Xeno slapped aslan on the chest and pointed towards Zaire.

"Let's finish this", Xeno said.

"You're right ", Xeno turned around and as Aslan suddenly grabbed his arm and spun him around dropping him with his finisher Liontamer!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Blythe shouted. "Aslan just dropped Xeno with his finisher!"

The crowd was shocked as Aslan reached out his hand towards Zaire and pulled her to her feet. "Can you promise me your mother will give me a shot at a title down the road?"

"Yes of course!" Zaire frantically nodded her head.

"And that is what he did it for, Aslan is helping the Black Panthers win this for a title shot down the road!" said Overdrive.

Aslan shocked the crowd again when he spun Zaire around and dropped her with his finisher liontamer. "I DON'T TRUST YOU I FIGHT FOR MYSELF!" Aslan looked towards Xeno and grabbed his hair dragging him out of the ring. "YOU TRIED TO USE ME!" Aslan lifted Xeno limp body up and whipped him head first into the steel steps knocking him out again. Aslan slowly turned around and walked up the ramp taking himself out of the match.

5 minutes later (19:45) in that time Xeno had mostly recovered from his attack from Aslan and headed up the ramp in a mad search for Aslan.

In that time the match between Starpower and The Black Panthers was still going on. Zara and Zaire had taken control of the match up by taking out Elias on the outside. They currently had Angel stuck alone fighting for all she had, Zara had taken the time to bring out some toys from under the ring. Those toys included, a pair of handcuffs, kendo sticks, a steel chair, finally a table. Zaire was heavily against the idea of bringing in more weapons but Zara had a plan. Zara had handcuffed Angel's hands behind her back and was beating on her chest with a kendo stick making her cry out in pain. Angel looked up at Zara was was twirling her kendo stick around with a sick smirk on her face and prepared herself for another strike when Zaire stopped her sister.

"What are you doing!" Zara yelled.

"We aren't doing this", Zaire yelled back.

"Stop taking pity on our opponent this is a match!"

"I don't care!"

As the sisters went back and forth Elias took the time to and using a pair of bolt cutters he cut the handcuffs off out Angel. Once free Angel took the kendo stick that Zaire had taken from her sister and went to work beating on Zara with a kendo stick. Zaire was stunned at first when Elias came flying off the top rope and took her down with a crossbody. Zara let out a scream as Angel went to work with her kendo stick determined to beat some sense into her. Angel was targeting everything she could hit. Elias on the other hand was connecting with hard right and left hands. Zaire rolled out from under him and out of the ring for a breather. Elias ran back against the ropes and jumped over it looking for a splash but Zaire ducked out of the way sending him crashing head first into the barricade taking him out. Zaire looked up and saw her sister was literally getting her ass beat at this point by Angel. Zaire slide into the ring and wrapped her arms around Angel and dragged her off her sister. Zara stood up and punched Angel in the fact with a sharp right hand. In that moment Zaire turned her around and lifted her up into a piledriver position, Zara climbed to the top rope and the sisters dropped Angel on her head with their finisher Wrath of the Panthers!

"Zaire into the cover shoulders are down, and WE HAVE NEW WNW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" said Blythe.

"The winners of this match, and the new WNW tag team champions! The Black Panthers." Zara raced over and hugged her sister as ref Brian came into the ring and gave the proud girls the WNW tag team titles. And together they held them up with pride.

 **Match 4: The Black Panthers vs Starpower vs Aslan and Xeno.**

* * *

 **End of pt 1.**

 **Next matches.**

 **Katie vs Sweetie. Cruiserweight title**

 **Hisoka vs Everest vs Janeiro vs Knight Mason. WNW tag team title.**

 **Samuel vs Ryder. TWWA Championship.**

 **Main Event Decker vs Cat 60 minute iron man match winner faces Sylvia in 5 weeks at The Hell's Fire Pay Per View for the United States Championship!**


	40. Blade Dance Pay Per View pt 2

**Before we start a lot of people asked so here is the official roster for the NSTD Division.**

 **Carlos.**

 **Mandy.**

 **Ice.**

 **Rubble.**

 **Sali.**

 **Evelyn.**

 **Julian Helms.**

 **Copper,**

 **Blake,**

 **Ruin,**

 **Reggie**

 **Jessica Hughes**

 **James Hughes**

 **Shadow Moore.**

 **Kyle.**

 **Shawna.**

 **Sheena.**

 **Riggs.**

 **Tyler White.**

 **Isabella Yuki.**

 **Dragon D Lion.**

 **Satio.**

 **Trey**

 **Zandar.**

 **Cooper**

 **Blake**

 **Ruin.**

 **Steven.**

 **Jason.**

 **Max.**

 **Luan.**

 **Dawn.**

 **Paul**

 **Darius.**

 **Sharkboy.**

 **Zoe.**

 **Blackhawk.**

 **Grant Anderson.**

 **Fortune.**

 **Naomi.**

 **midousuji**

 **Final Flash.**

 **Lionheart.**

 **Kelly.**

 **Terry.**

 **That is the official NSTD division.**

 **Also again for everyone wondering NSTD first episode is after the next episode of WNW.**

* * *

 **Current match ratings from True Critic.**

 **Azuna vs Suzan winner Azuna match rated 3 stars.**

 **The Shield vs Brian T, Skye, and Amazing Red for the wolf pack tag team titles. Winner and still the Wolf Pack Tag Team champions the Shield. Rating 4.5 stars.**

 **Xeno and Aslan vs Starpower vs The Black Panthers. Winners and new WNW Tag Team Champions The Black Panthers match time 3.25 stars.**

 **Blade Dance Pay Per View pt 2.**

* * *

"Welcome back to blade dance and if you are just joining us you have messed some wonderful matches. The Shield have retained the Wolf Pack Tag Team titles, Azuna defeated Suzan and The Black Panther are the new WNW tag team champions", said Blythe.

"And our next match is for The WNW Championship. And a lot of Drama has happened between that certain championship. Let's take a look at this weird title picture." said Overdrive.

 _Rival Pay Per View._

" _Everest vs Janeiro for the WNW title fall count anywhere!" The screen showed all the major highlights from the match. "Ice breaker connecting! Everest into the cover and Everest WINS!"_

" _The winner of this match and the new WNW Champion Everest!" The screen cut and showed Everest wearing blue jeans and a white shirt._

" _What was it like winning the WNW championship?" Everest sighed a bit._

" _I was so happy to win the title, I was so happy to win that title, but I guess ms. Naomi didn't want me as champion she wanted someone more responsible". Everest spoke._

 _The night after Rivals._

" _Tonight in our main event, Everest vs Janeiro and the WNW title is on the line". Everest theme song went off and then the screen turned red as Razor attacked her from behind._

" _IT'S THE SHIELD!"_

 _The screen showed Everest and Janeiro fighting off the Shield but eventually the numbers got to them._

" _Enough!" Naomi came onto the stage and ordered the Shield off of Janeiro and focused ordered them to attack Everest. The camera showed Naomi asking Janeiro to join the Empire and him saying no! Naomi nodded her head and Razor speared JAneiro out his socks._

 _The camera went back to full color as Knight Mason came down the ramp after shaking hands with Naomi. The camera turned red again as Knight Mason lifted up Everest and dropped her with his finisher Excalibur._

" _The winner of this match Knight Mason!" The camera showed Knight holding up the title as the newest member of the empire. The camera then showed Hisoka return and his match against Ace. "Hisoka has been added to the title picture."_

" _At The Blade Dance Pay Per view event", The camera showed a proud Knight Mason. "Knight Mason the warrior in gold. will defend the WNW title against". The camera showed Janeiro doing a couple boxing jabs "Janeiro the fighting machain", the camera showed a white mist and a wild Everest. "Everest the wildcard brawler." The camera showed Hisoka mediating and training with the dragonhearted. "Hisoka the prince of strong style." In a fatal fourway match for the WNW title._

 _The camera split into four parts, one showed Knight with the title resting on his shoulders as he posed with a golden sword and shield as well as a knights helmet. Janeiro in red and black mma gear. Everest in a arctic background with a penguin by her side. And finally Hisoka in all red with another boy by his side with a violin in his arms._

* * *

The crowd began to cheer as the lights turned a blinding white color lights began to shine as well as a cool cold mist.

 _They see you as small and helpless;_

 _They see you as just a child._

 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

 _Prepare for your greatest moments;_

 _Prepare for your finest hour._

 _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning,_

 _Straying from the thunder,_

 _Miracles of ancient wonder._

The crowd erupted as white pyro exploded off the ramp and Everest appeared on the ramp wearing white pants, a white vest with a hood and white shoes. Everest threw her hands up and the crowd roared with cheers. ( This will be the day by Jeff Willians)

"Everest is one of the most athletic girls in the company, her wild style is unmatched her killer instinct is awesome. Her finisher ice breaker won her the WNW title last time will it win it for her again?" Blythe questioned.

"And joining us at ringside for this matchup, the one and the only The monster among men Braun Strowman!" Anthony said. "My God you are bigger in person?"

"Thanks little man", Braun answered.

"Mr. Strowman you have in fatal four way matches before what is the strategy for this match?" Overdrive asked.

"You gotta stay on your toes and be ready to break up pin falls match sure everyone else is down when you go for a pinfall this is so much to worry about in this type of match", said Braun.

Everest slide into the ring and threw her arms up letting out a warrior yell as she did, she tore off her hood and smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

"Everest sent out a tweet earlier this afternoon saying".

 _I lost my WNW title but it took 3 kids knocking me out to do so. I want my title back and once I get it no one is gonna take it back from me._

 _#BladeDance #WNWtitle._

The song, _Fun by Pitbull._ Began to play as Janeiro came onto the stage wearing blue and white mma gloves with hearts on them as well as blue and white shorts.

"And here comes the hard hitting and dangerous striker Janeiro he has been on a rampage since he lost the WNW title and after he was attacked by the Shield. Janeiro stated this on twitter".

 _The empire is a bunch of cowards! They hide behind their dogs known as the Shield. When I win this match up tonight I promise I will lead my sister Ria and my Brother Rio will take the Wolf Pack Tag Team titles from the Shield and I will be a double chanpion! #Fucktheempire. #TWWA_

Janeiro climbed into the ring and held his arms up and looked towards Everest who was sitting on the top rope.

The lights dimmed a bit as a boy walked on stage wearing a suit and tie and had a violin with him. (See Nakamaru Lee English version of his theme) Once the boy finished his violin solo he went to playing Hisoka's main theme. The lights dimmed down as Hisoka came onto the ramp.

"The prince of strong style Hisoka, the hard hitting and dancer of TWWA he has a smooth and calm feel to him in the ring and is one of the most fun to watch in the ring".

Hisoka made his way down the ramp dancing his way down with his violinist by his side. Hisoka slide into the ring and swayed back and forth before running towards the ropes and grabbed them shaking them violently before falling down on his back and posing.

Hisoka theme was cut off and loud horns began to play as golden pyro exploded. _Sweet victory,_ began to play and the crowd booed as Knight Mason came onto the stage. He had on golden colored pants, a golden chest plate, gold boots as well as a gold shield and a gold replica sword. He had the WNW title wrapped around his waist and was making his way down the ramp.

"And finally the champion the boy who joined the Empire and was given an easy championship win against Everest after she was attacked by the Shield".

Once all four of them were in the ring. The bell was rung. "The following match is a fatal fourway match for the WNW championship set for one fall. Intruding first weighing at 130 pounds. She is the warrior of the Arctic Circle Everest!" Everest slide off her vest and threw it into the crowd exposing her white exercise bra with multiple snowflakes on it as well as her lean muscular chest. "Next from Los Angeles California weighing at 200 pounds he is the striking machine the conqueror Janeiro!" Janeiro held one fist up above his head getting cheers from the crowd. "Next from Yokohama Japan weighing at 175 pounds The Prince of Strong Style, The Rockstar Hisoka!" Hisoka took a bow towards his opponents except for Knight who he glared at. "And finally the champion weighing at 165 pounds, he is the proud knight of the Empire, The Golden Warrior. Knight Mason!" Knight Mason held the title high above his head

"Knight Mason the king of the ground game, what he want to do the most is take it to the ground with his powerful suplexes and throws. Hisoka the master of strong style connecting with hard and quick knees, kicks, punches and elbows. Janeiro the up close and personal brawler, he might be the best pure striker in the company. Finally we have the wildcard Everest she has no real style she loves to take to the air, brawl, submissions, Everest is truly a wild card with no limits one of the strongest females on the roster". Said Overdrive. The bell was rung and the match was underway.

10 minutes later. Currently the only twp superstars up and fighting were Janeiro and Everest. Currently Janeiro was showing his true striking nature as he beat on the taller girl with power left and right hands targeting her ribs. Everest let out loud shrieks as the strikes connected, Everest was barely able to block on of Janeiro punches and pulled him closer kneeing him in the chest. Everest whipped the boy back against the ropes and on his rebound she lifted him and slammed him with a clothesline. Everest quickly lifted Janeiro backup and dropped him with a suplex. She went for a cover and Hisoka broke the pin up at two. Janeiro rolled out of the ring and Hisoka allowed Everest to raise to her feet. Everest and Hisoka meet in the right for the first time in their careers and Everest threw the first punch. Hisoka blocked Everest's strike and slammed his folded hand into Everest's throat making her gag and stumble back. Hisoka ran forward and slammed his knee into her chest knocking her off balance. Hisoka grabbed her arm and spun around throwing Everest with an armdrag. Hisoka ran back against the ropes but the second his back hit them Knight Mason grabbed his let's making him fall on his face. Knight dragged Hisoka out of the ring and threw him onto the ground. Knight slide into the ring and walked over to Everest. Knight lifted the wild girl to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, he went for a belly to belly slam but Everest suddenly headbutted him making him let go. Everest ran back against the ropes and dropped Knight with a clothesline, Knight was quick to get up and Everest met him with another clothesline. Knight stood up and threw a punch towards Everest who ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Everest ran back against the ropes and on her bounceback Everest jumped over Knight and grabbed his head dropping him with a neckbreaker. Everest stood up and ran towards the second rope jumping on it and doing a backflip connecting with a springboard moonsault. A move she called Ice storm!

Everest went for a cover and Knight kicked out at two, Everest stood up but was dropped by a sudden punch to the back of her head knocking her out for a second. Janeiro was back in the ring and quickly entered a full mount on Knight beating on him with powerful right and left hands. Knight wrapped his legs around the boy waist and in a quick movement, he turned things around so he was on top. Knight stood up lifting Janeiro with him and set him flying over his head with a belly to belly throw. Knight walked over to Everest who was on all fours shaking her head a bit, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and threw her across the ring with a german suplex sending her crashing onto the back of her neck. Everest rolled out of the ring and onto the floor taking a breather. In that time Hisoka was back in the ring and quickly got rid of Janeiro connecting with a kick to the back of his head. Hisoka did the splits as Knight went for a clothesline ducking out of the way. Knight bounced off the ropes and Hisoka stood back to his feet and jumped up doing a spinning back kick knocking the wind out of Knight. Hisoka then kicked Knight right on his shoulder making him stand up, Hisoka slammed his knee into Knight chest over and over backing him up into the corner. Hisoka wrapped his arms around the boys legs and lifted him up laying him on the top turnbuckle, Hisoka slowly backed up to the center of the ring and ran forward jumping up slamming his knee onto Knight's chest, Hisoka turned around and lifted Knight off of the turnbuckle and onto his shoulders. Hisoka spun Knight off his shoulders and in the process caught him with a cutter and went for a cover. Janeiro broke the pin up at two, Janeiro lifted Hisoka to his feet and went to work connecting with hard punches to his chest and head making him back up. Janeiro grabbed Hisoka arm and pulled him forward connecting with a punch right to his jaw knocking him out. Knight had recovered and wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up slamming him down on the mat with a take down.

5 minutes later (19:56) Knight was in control of this match taking control of the match. During this time Everest, Hisoka and Janeiro had each taken there turn to try and out wrestle Knight. But it lead with more of the same, suplexes and multiple hard shots to their knees. Knight was showing the audience why he was the king of the ground game. Currently Knight had Janeiro in a corner. Knight had taken the time to leave the ring and grab a steel chair and was constantly slamming it onto Janeiro ankle. Knight put the chair in the center of the ring and dragged the boy out of the corner, Knight quickly lifted Janeiro up and threw him down with a belly to belly slam sending him crashing right onto the steel chair making him wince. Knight went for a cover and Janeiro kicked out. Meanwhile on the outside Hisoka and Everest we're fighting on the outside. It was like that scene from Avengers infinity wars when the Hulk got his ass handed to him by Thanos. While Everest a good fighter she was no where near Hisoka's level who would counter each of her punches with a hard chop to her sides. Hisoka was looking to take out the wildcard before he went to work taking on Knight and Janeiro. Hisoka caught Everest next punch and like a snake connected with 5 hard strikes 2 to each side and one to her stomach. He lifted her up onto his shoulders and using his arms Hisoka lifted Everest up higher into the air and slammed her onto the ground back first. Everest let out a scream and rolled under the ring leaving one foot out. Hisoka grabbed Everest leg and after a quick struggle pulled her back out and his eyes went wide. Everest was looking up at him with a smirk and in her hands was a fire extinguisher. Hisoka yelled as Everest sprayed the countens of the fire extinguisher into his face stunning him. Hisoka turned around holding his eyes in pain and dropping to his knees.

"I wouldn't think of anything else from the wild Everest", said Blythe.

"This is why we don't need a wild child like Everest as our WNW champion", said Anthony.

"I enjoy that girl", Braun responded.

Everest threw the fire extinguisher down and went back under the ring pulling out 4 kendo sticks. Everest picked up one and slammed it onto Hisoka head knocking him down. Everest took the kendo sticks and rushing some rope she found tied them together making a super kendo stick. She rolled back into the ring and slammed it onto Janeiro back, who in this time had taken Knight down and was connecting with hard punches. Janeiro let out a cry as he held his back in pain. Everest went to work connecting with more and more strikes to Janeiro backing him into a corner. Everest turned around targeted Knight next also backing him into a corner. Everest ran back over to Janeiro and slammed her super kendo stick into his chest making him cry out, she ran over to Knight and did the same thing. The crowd cheer as Everest did this move to both boys a total of 10 times each leaving there chest covered in red lines and wlts on their stomachs. Everest went wild and slammed the kendo sticks over her head and then snapped them over his knee before holding up her hands.

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap clap clapclapclap._

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap clap clapclapclap._

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap clap clapclapclap._

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap clap clapclapclap._

"Let's go Everest!" _Clap clap clapclapclap_ The crowd chanted.

Everest nodded her head and walked over to Knight pulling him out of the corner and whipped him across the ring sending him slamming into Janeiro who was in the corner across from them. The boys collide stomach to stomach as well as head first stunning them both. Everest walked over and wrapped her arms around Knight and lifted him up slamming him with german suplex. She stood up and then slammed Janeiro with a belly to belly suplex getting the boys laying side to side in the center of the ring. Everest ran towards the ropes and again jumped up on the second rope connecting with Ice Storm again and hocked both boys legs going for a cover.

"Everest looking to win with a double cover on Knight and on Janeiro and Hisoka breaks the pin up at two and a half", said Overdrive.

Janeiro and Knight rolled out of the ring and onto the ground as Hisoka stood up and threw Everest a kendo stick before taunting her. "Come on!" Hisoka mocked. Everest growled and picked up the kendo stick spinning it around. Everest let out a yell and began to swing the kendo stick as hard as she could looking to hit him. Hisoka swayed and danced around each blow connecting with more chops to her sides getting her more and more annoyed. Everest swung one more time and Hisoka ducked out of the way and wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her back against the ropes. Everest lifted the kendo stick up with both hands and slammed it on his back breaking it over it. Hisoka let out a cry and Everest wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up into a powerbomb position slamming him down and went for a cover. Hisoka kicked out at two, Everest stood up and let out a cry as Janeiro hit her in the back with a hard punch. Everest spun around Janeiro went to work. Janeiro connected with a quick and powerful series of jabs and uppercuts knocking Everest head up, left, right and Janeiro finally finished with a roundhouse kick knocking her out. A series of moves that he called beachside beatdown. Janeiro went for a cover and Hisoka was barely able to break the pin up. Janeiro stood up as did Hisoka and the two best strikers in the match meet in the center of the ring. Surprisingly to everyone Hisoka had the edge in this fight, Hisoka knew that going against Janeiro in a pure striking match would be his downfall so in his prep for this match. He spent hours training with wwe superstar and his mentor Nakamaru on his counters. Hisoka was putting on a show. Each perfectly aimed punch from Janeiro was carefully countered by Hisoka who hadn't thrown a counter blow. Finally Janeiro made his mistake and Hisoka saw his moment, Janeiro threw a wild punch and Hisoka dodged out of the way making the boy mess wildly and spin around Hisoka lifted Janeiro up and connected with a inverted exploder suplex dropping him face first on the mat. Janeiro stood up on his knees carely in a daze and Hisoka saw his moment and raced forward connecting with his finisher Kami No Iraki!

"Kami No Iraki connecting!" said Blythe.

"Hisoka into the cover shoulders are down AND KNIGHT BREAKS UP THE PIN!" said Anthony.

During Hisoka fight with Janeiro Knight pulled Everest out of the ring and dropped her with his finisher Excalibur (olympic suplex). Now with Janeiro knocked out, Knight took advantage and locked Hisoka in the center of the ring with his submission finisher Knight Edge, The Ankle Lock.

"Janeiro down Everest down Hisoka stuck in the middle of the ring locked in Knight submission finisher what is he gonna do?" Overdrive questions.

"He needs to roll on his back and kick off before that ankle is snapped!" said Braun.

Hisoka was doing everything is his power from rolling onto his back, to trying to crawl out of the ring since rope breaks didn't count in this match. However Knight wasn't allowing that and everytime Hisoka would try and get out the ring, Knight would drag him back. Hisoka was now holding on for a full minute and was slowly losing his fight and lifted his hand to tap out when Everest came flying over the top rope and slamming into Knight knocking him off his feet and releasing the hold. Everest lifted Hisoka up and threw him between the second and top rope sending him slamming into Janeiro was standing on the apron to get back into the ring. Everest let out a yell as Knight grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. He lifted her up looking for a second exploder suplex to Everest. However Everest connected with a elbow to his nose making him yelp and hold it in pain. Everest spun Knight around and jumped up and connected with her finisher Icebreaker (Codebreaker for example)

"ICE BREAKER CONNECTING!" Blythe shouted.

"ONE TWO THREE!" The crowd chanted and then went crazy as the bell rung.

"WE HAVE A NEW WNW CHAMPION!" Overdrive shouted.

"DAMN IT!" Anthony shouted.

"The winner of this match AND THE NEW WNW CHAMPION! THE WARRIOR OF THE ARCTIC CIRCLE EVEREST!" Everest held her hands up in pride as she went crazy! Ref Brian walked over and lifted Everest's hand up and then handed her the title which she immediately lifted it up.

"She was screw out of the WNW title weeks ago by the empire but tonight Everest had changed her destiny and has reclaimed her WNW title!" said Blythe.

"Everest joined a group that only Luna had been apart of, she is the second superstar to win the same title two times", said Overdrive.

"We have a wild bitch as the face of the company!" Anthony shouted.

Everest slide out of the ring and went to ringside where a certain someone had been waiting for her. Her guardian Jake! Everest wrapped her arms around his next and he hugged her close before raising her hand in victory.

The camera went too commercial with a shot of Everest hugging Jake with the title raised high!

 **Match 5: Everest vs Knight vs Janeiro vs Hisoka for the WNW title. Winner and New Champion Everest! Match time 26 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

The camera went backstage with Everest walking backstage with a smile on her face, that smile slowly turned into a frown as a slow clapping filled the backstage arena. The camera turned and the crowd booed as Naomi came into the the picture with her daughters now dressed in black jeans and matching black shirts with the WNW tag team title around their waists. "If you are here to screw me out of the title again".

"Calm down Everest", Naomi held her hand up. "I am here to congratulate you for a well fought victory. As well as let you know the future, in 5 weeks at the hell's fire pay per view event you will take on Knight Mason for the WNW title".

"Thank you I guess", Everest answered.

"Also that match will be a submission match, and one more thing you like being wild right?"

"Yes", Everest answered.

"Good good, then I believe I have the perfect opponent for you this Wednesday you will take on one half the new WNW tag team champions my daughter Zara. A wild panther vs a wild dog that should be fun right", Naomi walked over and patted Everest on the shoulder. "Good job Everest and remember this The Empire always has a plan B".

Everest heard footsteps and screamed as Razor crashed into her taking her out with a spear! "Thank you for staying Razor. Now you can leave and head to the hospital, your ride is waiting".

Razor nodded his head and the Empire left Everest alone holding her stomach in pain.

* * *

"The Empire is a force to be reckoned with and now Everest had to defend her newly won WNW title against Knight Mason at Hell's fire in a submission match", said Overdrive.

"Switching gears we are now ready for our cruiserweight championship match Sweetie taking on Katie", said Anthony.

"This match was started when Katie walked in on Sweetie and gave Ryder a challenge give me a match against Sweetie or I spill the beans on what I know on you and your family. And that has been put in the contract, if Katie loses this match she will not be allowed to spill any information against Ryder or his family", said Blythe.

The crowd began to boo as the lights lowered down and a small boy in suit appeared on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls please raise to your feet for the glorious pretty, The Queen of WNW and your cruiserweight champion Queen Sweetie!" The boy stood back as a blast of purple and violet pyro exploded off the ramp and Sweetie came onto the stage being accompanied by her theme. (Charlotte Flair's theme) She was wearing purple pants as well as a purple top with the words Queen Sweetie in black. Her light grey hair now a streaks of bright purple running through it. Sweetie was wearing a purple and violet rode with her crown on her head.

"The Queen of the cruiserweights known as Sweetie she won the Cruiserweight title at our first pay per view event", said Blythe.

"And joining us at ringside for this match, is known other than one of the top female superstars on the roster The Queen of hugs, former NXT women's champion Bayley!" The camera went towards Bayley who gave a wave towards the camera.

"Thank you for having me, I wanted to see my student take on this challenge at ringside", said Bayley who had spent weeks training Katie for this match.

One Sweetie was in the ring she took off her robe and her crown and handed them too Bubsy before raising the cruiserweight title high.

The crowd began to cheer as the lights on the stage went to an orange and yellow color as the song, _Hot and Cold by Katy Perry,_ began to play and Katie came onto the stage. Katie was wearing yellow and orange pants with a yellow and orange sleeveless shirt with hearts over it.

"A fan favorite and Ryder's former girlfriend the girl known as Katie the girl with a heart of angel. Katie told me earlier that she was broken why Ryder turned his back on her and broke up with her, Katie wants this match with Sweetie to take the Cruiserweight title away from the Empire", said Overdrive.

"Katie is nothing more than a jealous little brat who wants her boy back", said Anthony.

Katie made her way down the ramp and around the ring to Bayley who gave her a hug. "I'll win!"

"You don't have to just give it all you've got and then some", Bayley sent her student off with a gentle push.

Katie slide into the ring and held her hands up before facing Sweetie and Ref brian took the title and held it up. "The following match is set for one fall and it is for the cruiserweight championship! First the challenger weighing at 105 pounds from Adventure Bay Katie!" Katie held her arms up as she faced Sweetie with a glare on her face. "And now the champion weighing at 85 pounds Queen Sweetie!" Sweetie smirked as she held the title up high.

"Katie her submissions are up there with the likes of Rocky, and Knight. Sweetie the high flying and hard hitting champion. Her submission are also some of the top in the company, who ever locks in there submission first will time this match". Said Overdrive.

"Katie 5 feet 2 inches Sweetie 4 feet 8 inches. Katie had the height advantage but Sweetie has the speed advantage", said Blythe.

The bell was rung and Katie and Sweetie began to circle each other. The girls locked up in the center of the ring and Sweetie quickly spun around Katie and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sweetie placed both her hands on Katie back and pushed her towards the ropes, Katie bounced off the ropes and Sweetie jumped up and over Katie and she keep running back against the ropes. On her rebounce Sweetie jumped up again and connected with a dropkick knocking her to the ground. Sweetie motioned for Katie to get back up to her feet, Katie climbed up to her feet and slowly walked towards Sweetie. Sweetie lightly jumped up and down before she rushed Katie wrapping her arms around her waist and spun around Katie so she had back control. Sweetie lifted Katie up and slammed her stomach first on the mat before transitioning to front face lock. Katie was quick and stood to her feet, she grabbed Sweetie hands and took them from around her head. KAtie reached out and locked Sweetie in a headlock and dropped to one knee putting more pressure on the hold. Sweetie used her great leg strength and powered back to her feet. Sweetie placed her hands on Katie's back and pushed her forward towards the ropes breaking her headlock. Katie bounced off the ropes and on the rebound knocked Sweetie to the ground with a shoulder tackle. Katie grabbed Sweetie arm locking her in a standing armbar. Sweetie let out a hiss of a pain as Katie began to tighten her hold. Sweetie fell back onto her back suddenly did a kip flip jumping to her feet, Sweetie twisted around and reverse Katie's arm and in the process locked her in an armbar of her own. Katie hissed as she pushed herself over to one of the ropes. With the quickness of a cat Katie jumped onto the second rope and did a flip over Sweetie pulling her to the ground with an arm drag making her release her hold.

"Ms. Bayley all though this match has just started but what are you seeing?" Blythe asked.

"Both of these girls are not going for real yet", Bayley answered. "Right now they are testing 3 things, their submissions, how easy or hard it is to escape those submissions. And lastly they wanna see the opponents flexibility".

"What do you mean by that?" Anthony asked.

"Well if you are really flexible you can counter your opponents submissions pretty easily", Bayley answered.

Katie and Sweetie stood away from each other before circlely each other, Sweetie decided to pick up the pace. Although she hated Katie that didn't stop her from watching some of Katie's old matches, she found out a couple things. Katie was the worst opponent for her to face. Katie was stronger and just from there little exchange she knew that if Katie wanted to she could lock her in a headlock and not let go. She also knew that her leg submissions are deadly than they look, however she also knew that Katie always seemed to put more pressure on her left leg than her right. So Sweetie did some research and found that Katie was coming off an old knee injury. Sweetie picked her pace to what she called 3 tempo and ran back against the ropes. After years of playing volleyball Sweetie used her knowledge of different tempo speeds. Katie went for a clothesline but Sweetie slide on her knees dodging the attack and in the process wrapped her small frame around Katie's left leg and quickly slammed the point of her elbow right on Katie's left knee making her hiss in pain. Sweetie did this a total of 10 times before planting her feet on the ground and dragging Katie to the mat. Sweeite stood up and placed her foot on Katie knee and with her hands she lifted Katie's left leg up. Sweetie then slammed her foot on the back of her knee sending it crashing onto the mat. Katie let out a yell and held her knee in pain as pain shot thru rolled onto her back and pushed Sweetie away with her feet.

Katie hated Sweetie however she respected her skill and she knew from rumors that Sweetie always had access to competitors medical records to find any weakness she could. She also knew about Sweetie weird ability to almost change her speed rapitaly and her high flying ability. In Katie's eyes she saw that Skye and Sweetie were almost the same in their high flying however Sweetie was honestly a lot better than Skye was. Katie had never lost to Skye in a match before because she knew how to stop high flyers. Katie got back to her feet and caught Sweetie on her rebound and lifted her into the air slamming her down with a body slam. The key was keeping all of the oxygen out of their lungs and keep them as tired as possible. The other key was target there legs, if they can't run or jump then they cannot fly. Katie ran back against the ropes and connected with a double leg drop onto Sweetie stomach making her gag. Katie lifted Sweetie to her feet and pushed her back against the ropes, the second Sweetie's back hit the second rope she was meet by a hard knee to her chest. Sweetie doubled however holding her stomach in clear pain. Katie used her foot and placed it under Sweetie chin and slowly lifted her leg pushing the girl to a sitting position. Katie dropped to her knees and slammed her forearm into Sweetie's head stunning her for a second. Katie ran back against the ropes and on her bouceback she slide and connected with another forearm knocking Sweetie between the second and first rope and fell to the ground in a daze. Katie followed Sweetie out of the ring and lifted her back to a standing position. Katie pulled Sweetie closer and connected with knees to her stomach after a total of 10 she rolled Sweetie back into the ring.

3 minutes later (6:45) Katie was still in control of the match she currently had Sweetie locked in one of the corners and was pushing her knee into Sweetie chest right where her lungs would be. She stopped at a count of 4 and backed up away from her, Katie ran forward and connected with a running dropkick knocking whatever oxygen Sweetie had managed to breath in right back out. Katie grabbed her legs and pulled her out of the corner and went for a cover but Sweetie kicked out at two. Katie pulled Sweetie to a sitting position and went behind her wrapping her arms and legs around her waist locking her in a very tight bearhug. A signature move she called Nature's Embrace. Slowly like a python she was tightening her hold slowly taking the air from Sweetie. Sweetie was beginning to wiggle and squirm around the mat as she tried to break the hold. Katie only shook her head as she went a little hard and tightened her hold laying on the mat so one shoulder was up.

"We might have a new cruiserweight champion if this keeps up any longer", said Blythe.

Sweetie was digging her nails into KAtie's arm with all the strength she had left, trying to do something before she passed out. It wasn't like Katie had an arm around her neck and was doing this, she was making sure she couldn't breath at all. After another minute of this Sweetie was going insane as she pounded on the mat with her arms and kicked with all her might trying to do something anything to escape this vicious hold. Katie had the hold tightened as hard as she could and was screaming for Sweetie to tap out. The crowd was on there feet as they sensed that Katie was gonna win her first title! Sweetie's face had turned a dark red color as she was struggling to breath. The young boy known as Bubsy jumped up onto the apron and began to scream and yell at Ref Brian.

"Get off the apron", Ref Brian warned.

"Make me!" Ref Brian walked over to the boy and was ordering him to climb off the apron or he was leaving ring side.

Sweetie was her moment and reached back and once she found Katie's head she used the last of her strength and dug her thumbs into Katie's eyes! Katie let out a yell as she release the hold and began to rub her eyes.

"And a cheap move from Sweetie and her little assistant Bubsy!" said Overdrive.

Bubsy saw this and jumped off of the apron and went back to his seat, Sweetie was down as she began to take in air again. Katie was across the ring holding her eyes in pain and Sweetie was crawling her way towards the ropes and began to use those to climb back to her feet. Katie was up to and her vision was blurry but she could see Sweetie a little. Sweetie took a deep breath and entered what she called second tempo. Sweetie bounced off the ropes and raced towards Katie and caught with her with a clothesline knocking Katie to the mat. Katie stood back up and she was meet by another clothesline, she stood up again and this time she was meet by a front dropkick sending her stumbling back against the ropes. Sweetie raced over and knocked Katie over the top rope with a clothesline, Sweetie ran back against the ropes again and on her rebound she jumped over the top rope and did a corkscrew taking Katie down.

3 minutes later (12:45) Sweetie had retaken control of this match up. She had been using a mixture of submission and quick paced offense not given KAtie a chance to breathe. Sweetie was currently stomping on Katie who was resting in the corner. Sweetie whipped Katie across the ring, Sweetie ran forward and connected with a running clothesline, she pulled Katie out of the corner dropped her with a DDT. Sweetie grabbed the top ropes and lifted herself to the top, Sweetie held her hands up and jumped off connecting with a elbow drop and went for a cover. Katie was barely able to power out at two, Sweetie grabbed Katie's leg and went to work connecting with hard elbows to Katie's left knee making her cry out in pain. Sweetie looked to end the match right then and there and lock in her finishing submission Royal Painmaker (figure 8 leg lock charlotte flare) Katie pushed Sweetie away from her using her legs and Sweetie landed back first in the corner. Katie got back to her feet and walked over to Sweetie and threw a punch. Sweetie blocked her bounce and kicked Katie right on her knee dropping her to one Sweetie leap up on the second rope and jumped off wrapping her legs around Katie and spun around sending Katie slamming head first onto the bottom turnbuckle. Sweetie wrapped her arms around Katie and lifted her up to her feet. Sweetie used all the muscles in her legs and lifted Katie up as high as she could slamming her on her upper back with a german suplex, Sweetie keep her arms locked and rolled over pulling Katie to her feet again and this time sent her flying back first into the corner behind her with another german suplex. Katie was in a clear daze and Sweetie ran back to the corner across from Katie, she quickly ran forward and jumped up wrapping her legs around Katie and snapped her body down pulling Katie out of the corner and slamming her with a hurricanrunnia. Sweetie sat on Katie's chest and grabbed her legs locking her in a pin. Katie was barely able to get her shoulder up at two, Sweetie wrapped her arms around Katie's feet and dragged her to the center of the ring. Sweetie rolled Katie onto her stomach and locked her left leg in a half crab.

"And now the champion Sweetie has locked Katie in that devastating half crab on the leg that Sweetie had sent this whole match targeting", said Anthony.

Katie let out a cry out pain as Sweetie pulled her back as hard as she could. Katie lifted herself up off the mat using her hands and began to crawl towards the bottom let go of Katie's hand with one hand and slammed it onto her leg making her scream and fall to the mat again. Sweetie grabbed Katie's leg again and began to pull it farther back making her howler in pain.

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie!" The crowd chanted.

"This crowd is trying to will Katie back into this matchup", said Blythe.

"Almost 19000 strong chanting in unison trying to will her back into this matchup", said Overdrive.

Katie dragged herself across the ring slowly reaching towards the bottom rope. Sweetie suddenly let go of the hold and jumped up slamming her knee onto Katie's knee making her cry out in pain. Sweetie locked the half crab back in pulling her leg farther back making Katie pound on the mat with her fists. Katie used all her strength and reached forward grabbing the bottom rope forcing Sweetie to break the hold. Sweetie growled but she broke the hold and lifted Katie to her feet. She kicked her in the stomach and tried to lift her up looking for a suplex. Katie shifted her weight and stopped the hold and broke free. Katie headbutted Sweetie and took a handful of her head hair and threw her between the second and top rope knocking her to the ground. Katie fell onto her butt holding her knee in pain trying to fight back tears, Katie stood to her feet and let out a whimper as pain shot through her knee. Sweetie jumped up onto the apron and connected with a forearm knocking her back. Sweetie grabbed the top rope and lifted herself up and onto the top rope and went for her version of her boyfriends finisher the rough Ryder. Katie saw this and brought her elbow back and slammed it right onto Sweetie's jaw knocking her out. Katie fell into the cover and went for a pin.

"Katie into the cover and Sweetie powers out at two and half!" said Overdrive.

Katie pounded her fist on the ground and stood up onto her feet looking to end this match with a new finisher of her. A move she called Nature's revenge, a gorilla press spinebuster. Katie lifted Sweetie above her head with both hands and then she dropped Sweetie and fell to the mat holding her knee in pain. Sweetie ran back against the ropes and when Katie looked up she was meet by a knee right to her chest knocking her down to the apron and Sweetie then locked in her finisher submission hold royal painmaker!

"Royal Painmaker locked in center of the ring what is the challenge gonna do?" Blythe questioned.

Katie held on as long as she could until she finally had to tapout making the crowd boo Sweetie.

"And the champion retains her title!" said Overdrive.

Bubsy quickly ran over and grabbed the mic from the ring announcer, "ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match and still your Cruiserweight champion, her royal highness Queen Sweetie!" Bubsy took the title from one of crew members came into the ring and gave it to Sweetie who proudly held the title up while ref Brian checked on Katie as did Bayley who left ringside and went to check on her student who was gripping her knee in pain.

The show went to a commercial break with a shot of SWeetie holding up her title high and proud.

 **Match 6: Sweetie vs Katie winner by Submission and still Cruiserweight Champion Sweetie match time 17 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

"Welcome back to WNW and if you are somehow just joining us right now Sweetie retained her Cruiserweight championship against Katie just moments ago, Everest shocked the world and is our new WNW Champion", said Overdrive.

"And now onto a match that could and should be the main event for this show Ryder defending the TWWA title against his long time friend Samuel Wong. I wasn't able to get an interview with Samuel but I was able to find Ryder this afternoon and get some words from Ryder", said Blythe.

 _Earlier this afternoon._

" _Ryder thank you so much for joining me just hours away from your match tonight", said Blythe._

" _Thank you for having me", said Ryder._

" _Alright a lot of people are asking the question why? Why did you turn your back on the Paw Patrol and join the Empire?" Ryder shook his head._

" _Okay for one, I never said that I left the paw patrol they will always been a group close to me, i'm not like Chase and Marshall who gave up on the group for dumbass reasons. As for this whole Empire things, let me ask you a question if Ms, Naomi came to you right now… right now and told you that I will give you shots at titles as long as you come with me and join my empire cause I think you are an elite would you say yes or no, you would say yes cause you are seen as one of the elite! I joined the Empire cause Ms. Naomi saw something in me she saw everything in me and she new that I was the one to be the face of TWWA!" said Ryder._

" _Ok, what is your relationship with Sweetie?"_

" _Oh I love her…. Ever since I met her in Ms. Naomi's office I fell in love with her she was just a strong willed and strong girl who just showed me what she was made of." said Ryder._

" _What about KAtie?"_

" _What about Katie! We have a thing she was close we kissed a couple times. I loved her but she wasn't right for me anymore. I have no issues with her and now I do not care about our old relationship and I told her to move on. If she doesn't want to then shit I can't help her. " said Ryder._

" _What about you and Samuel what happened there?"_

" _Samuel was never a friend, he was fan that showed up one day asking to be in a video asking to go on missions with us when had them. He was an annoying little brat who wouldn't leave, I didn't want him there but I accepted him and he was a friend not a rival just a friend", Ryder answered. "It's funny how much he tried he will always be below me, he has never beaten me before in TWWA or on my old youtube channel. He just couldn't beat me"._

" _A lot of people are saying that you need to have this match to prove yourself"._

" _Prove what…. Listen I am the face of TWWA for a reason I am the best in the company, no one has my skills and my agility. I have nothing to prove I have beaten a lot of people on my youtube channel and in TWWA I beat Samuel with a small help from Naomi. I have showed how much of a powerhouse I am because I am a strong superstar. I do not need this match, Samuel needs this match to prove that he isn't a one trick pony I know his every move I am just that good." said Ryder._

" _Who are you better than?"_

" _Everyone now I am better than everyone in this company, there is no one who can beat me Chase, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Knight, Brian T, Suzan, Janeiro, Hisoka you name them I can beat them because I am just that freaking good." Ryder said._

" _What is your personal style of wrestling?"_

" _Anything and everything, High flyer check, powerhouse check, submission check, striking check, I am what every wrestler wants to be", said Ryder._

" _Alright lastly Ryder who do you really wanna face?"_

" _I will fight anyone other than Samuel. I have no reason to fight this guy, I have beaten him time after time again, I have out wrestled him for years. I am the better athlete, I wanted to face someone like Decker, Cat, Hisoka hell even Skye can give me a better challenge this Samuel he is a one trick pony. To prove to the world I am better, I promise no one will interfere in this matchup because I do need any help to beat this kid. Read my lips, I AM THE BEST IN THIS WORLD!"_

The camera went back to the ring and the crowd erupted into boo as, _Metalingus by Alter Bridge,_ began to play followed by black pyro as Ryder made his way onto the stage. He was wearing black pants and a black vest as well as blue and black shoes. Ryder had his hair down so long it covered his shoulders.

"And here comes the TWWA champion Ryder, he won the title back at Rival's and ever since Ryder ego has changed he is badder than ever. And he wants to show the world that he is the best superstar in this Company", said Overdrive.

"And ladies and gentlemen joining us at Ring side for this must see main event, we have the one and the only phenomenal AJ Styles!" said Anthony.

"Thanks for having me here at Blade Dance I have been watching as a fan and I have been waiting for this match up for the longest time and wanted to see this young men go at it", said Aj Styles.

Ryder made his way down the ramp ignoring the fans, he slide into the ring and held up the TWWA championship and smirked. Ryder took off his vest showing his lean chest, Ryder rolled his shoulders a bit and waited for Samuel.

He didn't wait long as Samuel's theme, _Retaliation by CFO$,_ began to play and Samuel came out wearing blue shorts, blue shoes and his usually black hoodie.

"Samuel is one of the strongest superstars out here, he was our first TWWA champion winning it at our first pay per view event. Samuel is a beloved superstar by kids and teen alike, he lost his title against Ryder at the Rival's pay per view", said Blythe.

"Samuel is a coward who wants everything that Ryder has he wants to be this kid so much and he wants to be the top dog on WNW but that isn't possible since Samuel cannot beat Ryder! I went through everyone of there old youtube videos and Samuel has never beaten Ryder so tonight isn't gonna be the same!" said Anthony.

Samuel made his way down the ramp and high fives all his fans and then climbed into the ring staring down Ryder. Ref Brian took the title from Ryder and held it up as the ring announcer went to work. "Ladies and gentlemen the following match is set for one fall and it is for The TWWA Championship! Intruding first the challenge from Adventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds Samuel!" Samuel took off his hoodie and threw it into the crowd showing off his muscular chest. "And his opponent weighing at 150 pounds also from Adventure Bay he is the TWWA Champion Ryder!"

"Samuel The powerhouse brawler, Ryder known by all as a jack of all trades for good reason he is the most skilled superstar in TWWA in my opinion", said Anthony.

"What we have here is a classic matchup. Samuel with clear strength advantage and Ryder with that speed and skill. This is gonna be a good", said AJ Styles.

The bell was called to ring and the two Rival's meet in the center of the ring. Samuel stood at 6 feet and Ryder was only 5 seven.

"Ready to lose?" Samuel asked.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing", said Ryder.

Samuel and Ryder locked up and Samuel had the strength advantage and quickly backed Ryder back into the corner. Samuel landed a fury of hard right and left hands dropping Ryder in the corner, Samuel stopped at count of 4 and pulled Ryder out of the corner and lifted him up slamming him with a body slam. Samuel went for a quick cover and Ryder kicked out at one. Samuel locked the champion in a headlock but Ryder was quick and climbed back to his feet. Samuel pushed Ryder back against the ropes and on his rebound went for a clothesline, Ryder ducked out of the way and stopped running, he did a backflip connecting with a hard kick to the side of Samuel's head dropping him to one knee. Ryder ran back against the ropes and leaped up slamming his forearm into Samuel's head knocking him to the mat.

3 minutes later, Ryder had taken control of this match up and had Samuel against the ropes connecting with shoot kicks to his legs. Ryder pulled Samuel off of the ropes and kicked him in the stomach, Ryder wrapped his arm around Samuel's head and lifted him up slamming with a suplex. Ryder went for a cover and Samuel kicked out at two, when Samuel sat up Ryder wrapped his legs around Samuel's neck and began to choke him. Samuel was quick and rolled onto his feet lifting Ryder up into a powerbomb and slammed him onto his back breaking the hold. Ryder let out a cry as he rolled out of the ring and to the floor below. Samuel was quickly on the chase and followed Ryder out of the ring. Samuel lifted Ryder up and threw him back first into the steels steps getting a loud yelp from Ryder. Samuel lifted the dazed boy up and put him back into the ring, Ryder was getting back to his feet and Samuel rolled back into the ring backing Ryder up into one of the corners with right hands. Once his back was against the corner, Samuel whipped ryder across the ring into another corner. He ran forward and connected with a running clothesline dropping Ryder on his ass. Samuel walked over to the corner on Ryder's left and ran forward slamming his knee into the side of head. Samuel pulled ryder out of the corner and went for a cover but Ryder kicked out at two. Samuel placed his hands under Ryder's armpits and lifted him up to his feet. Samuel pushed Ryder back against the ropes, but Ryder quickly stopped himself from bouncing off by hooking his arms in the ropes. Samuel rushed towards Ryder who pushed his legs forward kicking Samuel in the stomach making him stumble back. Ryder turned around and lifted himself onto the top rope and leaped off connecting with a moonsault splash. Ryder went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at one and rolled away from him. Ryder motioned for Samuel to get back to his feet and went for a punch that Samuel quickly blocked and then dropped Ryder with a massive palm strike. Ryder stumbled back and Samuel dropped him with a clothesline.

3 minutes later (8:56) Samuel was in control of the match still. Right now he had Ryder on the top rope and was climbing up himself. Samuel lifted Ryder to a standing position and wrapped one arm around him and with the other arm he took a handful of his pants looking for a super plex. Ryder connected with punches to Samuel's stomach making him let go, Ryder connected with a hard headbutt almost knocking Samuel off the top rope. Ryder jumped up and wrapped his legs around Samuel neck looking for a hurricanrana. Samuel was barely able to keep his balance and lifted Ryder back up into a powerbomb position. Samuel turned around and jumped off of the top turnbuckle slamming Ryder with a massive powerbomb. Samuel went for a cover and Ryder barely powered out at two. Samuel lifted Ryder's limp body up and kicked him in the stomach before putting his head between his arm and his side. Samuel hocked Ryder's arms looking for his finisher but Ryder began to push as hard as he could with his legs backing Samuel up against the ropes. Ref Brian began a four count for a rope break. Samuel let go at count of four and back Ryder up to the center of the ring with right and left hands. He keep this going until Ryder landed back first on the ropes. Samuel grabbed his arm and whipped him towards the ropes behind him. On the bounceback Samuel lifted Ryder up and sent him flying over his head with a backdrop. Ryder surprisingly landed on his feet and stumbled into the ropes again, Samuel turned around and rushed towards Ryder. Who suddenly lifted his foot up and connected superkick to Samuel's head knocking him down. Ryder got out of the ring and lifted himself onto the top rope Ryder jumped off of the top rope and connected with a 450 splash and went for a cover but Samuel kicked out at two.

"In the beginning of this match you can see how Ryder and Samuel are still not going at there full power. There are seeing if the other has changed their style in anyway, and it looks like from what i'm seeing is Samuel has gotten a bit more fierce. He needs to slow down a bit or Ryder's gonna put this one away. As for Ryder he is playing it safe using his striking and high flying for now", said Aj Styles.

Ryder lifted Samuel backup and connected with a forearm to his head and ran back against the ropes, and Samuel saw this and ran forward dropping Ryder with a clothesline, and Samuel dropped down to his knees breathing heavily.

"And now the challenger Samuel with another sudden counter", said Overdrive.

Ryder was the first one to his feet and ran back towards the ropes and went for a running boot, but Samuel got up and grabbed him. Samuel threw Ryder into the air and connected with an elbow to the jaw knocking him down to the ground. Ryder was quick to get up and Samuel ran forward connecting with a clothesline, Ryder was about again and connected with another clothesline. Ryder was back up and went for a punch, but Samuel was quick and ducked and in the process wrapped his arms around Ryder and lifted him up bringing him down with a german suplex, however Samuel didn't let go. Instead he rolled back to his feet and lifted Ryder up again and dropped him with another german suplex before doing this one more time sending Ryder flying across the ring, Ryder landed on his back and rolled into one of the corner in a bit of a daze. Samuel ran towards Ryder and connected with a clothesline before lifting him up and setting him on the top turnbuckle, Samuel then slapped Ryder again putting him back in a daze. Samuel took some steps back and ran forward, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Ryder's head and brought him down with a massive leg scissor takedown sending him crashing backfirst onto the mat. Samuel went for a cover but Ryder powered out at two, Samuel lifted Ryder up to his feet and lifted the boy up onto his shoulder and dropped the boy to the mat with a powerslam.

5 minutes later (about 18 into the match) Samuel was still in control of the match and he currently had Ryder in one of the corners and was connecting with elbows to the boys stomach making him grunt in pain. Samuel walked towards the center of the ring and ran forward connecting with a huge knee to Ryder's chest dropping him to the mat as he held his stomach in pain. Samuel wrapped his arms around Ryder's waist and lifted him up and fell back sending him flying back with a gutwrench suplex (look it up) Samuel went for a cover and Ryder kicked out at two. Samuel then saw his chance and looked Ryder in his finishing submission the STF! (look it up)

"STF looked in the center of the ring what is Ryder gonna do here?" Selena questioned.

Ryder began to slowly drag his way towards the bottom rope and he let out a loud groan as he felt oxygen leaving his body. Samuel dug his heels into the ground and began to stop Ryder from dragging himself to the ropes. Ryder keep going as long as he could and with one last effort he reached out and was barely able to get his hand on the bottom rope to force the rope break. Samuel got back up and grabbed Ryder's leg pulling him back to the center of the ring and went to lock in the STF again but Ryder rolled onto his back and kicked Samuel away from him. Samuel ran back and Ryder grabbed his leg and dragged him to the ground before looking in his signature submission the calf crusher! (look it up if you have never scene it)

"And now Ryder has his signature submission in the match", said Aaron.

Samuel put his hands on his head in clear pain as Ryder began to pull Samuel's leg farther back making him begin to shake in pain. He reached out and began to slowly began to pull himself towards the ropes, and Ryder dug his heels into the ground and refused to let Samuel drag himself to the ropes. Samuel dug his nails in the mat and began to pull himself towards the ropes, Ryder did everything in his power to keep the boy from getting closer to the ropes and began to pull Samuel's leg back as far as he could making Samuel slam his hands onto the mat as the pain began to increase to new levels. Samuel put his head up and kept on fight as long as he could and finally after a minute stuck in the hold he reached out and grabbed the bottom rope. Ryder let go and slammed his hands on the mat, before walked over and out of the ring and onto the apron. Ryder began to motion for Samuel to get up and ready to finish the match with his finisher the rough ryder. Samuel stood up and began to limp a bit, he turned around and Ryder leap off the top rope looking for his finisher, when Samuel jumped up and wrapped his arm around Ryder's neck and brought him down with a DDT!

"Samuel with another amazing counter these two know each other's moves inside and out showing what they can do", said Blythe.

"That is what happens when you face someone so many times, you know what they are gonna do and they know how to counter each other", said Aj Styles.

5 more minutes later (25:45) The match had everyone fan on there feet as the two boys went back and forth. Both where landing moves and countering the other as much as they could, Samuel was keeping the pace to his level and Ryder was doing everything in his power to change the pace of the match. Ryder and Samuel were currently exchanging blows in the center of the ring landing punch after punch after punch going wild with each other. Ryder threw a quick punch catching Samuel on the jaw stunning him and Ryder landed two quick chops to his neck followed by a spinning backfirst. Ryder ran back against the ropes and caught Samuel with a elbow to his stomach. Ryder ran back against the ropes again and connected with a elbow to his stomach again. Ryder ran back against the ropes one more time and then dropped Samuel with a jumping elbow strike. Ryder lifted Samuel up to his feet and kicked him in the stomach making him drop to one knee and Ryder ran back against the ropes. Ryder jumped over Samuel's head and grabbed it bringing him down with a neck breaker. Ryder rolled back to his feet and ran towards the ropes, he lifted himself up onto the top rope and did a moonsault onto Samuel. He didn't go for the cover and stood up running towards the ropes again, Ryder jumped up onto the top rope again and connected with inverted 450 splash and went for a cover.

"Ryder moonsault…. Ryder inverted 450 splash into the cover shoulders are down AND SAMUEL POWERS OUT AT TWO!" Blythe said.

Ryder pounded on the mat with his fist as he rolled out of the ring and onto the apron. Ryder was ready to end this match and he began to motion for Samuel to get up. After 30 seconds Samuel was climbing to his feet and Ryder pulled himself onto the top rope and jumped off looking for his finisher rough rider. Samuel moved out of the way and Ryder landed on his feet, Samuel spun Ryder around and kicked him in the stomach looking for his finisher Dirty Deeds. Ryder reversed this again by pushing up against the ropes, Samuel pushed back and lifted Ryder up slamming him face first on the mat. Samuel went for a cover and Ryder kicked out at two. Samuel lifted Ryder back to his feet and went to kick him in the stomach but Ryder almost on instinct caught Samuel's foot and spun him around. Ryder locked Samuel in a full nelson and lifted him up dropping him with a dragon suplex. Samuel rolled onto his butt and fell against the ropes. Ryder stood up an ran back against the ropes and on his bounceback he connected with a sliding forearm strike. Samuel head shot backwards and he stood up in a daze. Ryder slide out of the ring and jumped onto the top rope and leaped off connecting with his finisher Rough Rider!"

"Rough Rider connecting! Ryder into the cover shoulders are down and Ryder retains the TWWA championship!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match and still the TWWA Champion Ryder!" The crowd booed and cheered a bit as Ryder put his arm up in victory taking deep breaths. With some help from Ref Brian Ryder stood up and took the TWWA Championship away from Ryder and held it up in pride. Samuel rolled out of the ring and was being looked at by medical

"Ryder showed the world why he is our TWWA champion, he is the champion that his brand deserves. Look on in wonder that is the face of the true champion of this company." Said Anthony.

Ryder stood up with a smile on his face but that smile slowly turned into a frown and the crowd went crazy as Katie came bolting from behind the curtain and down the ramp and surprised everyone by taking down Ryder and unloading on him.

"AND THE GIRL THAT RYDER TURNED HIS BACK ON IS NOW BEATING THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" said Blythe.

"WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING!" Anthony shouted.

Ryder tried to fight back but just didn't have the energy after his match against Samuel. He tried to run by Katie wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"After her lose to Sweetie earlier tonight Katie is finally getting her hands on the boy who broke her heart!" Overdrive shouted.

"Should I be the adult and try to break this up?" Aj Styles questioned.

Katie was seeing red and just keep on going until Ryder slide out of the ring leaving the TWWA Title behind. Katie looked over at the title and slowly walked over to it Katie lifted the title up and then held it as high as she could over her head!

"Katie wants that title in hers right now. She wants the TWWA Championship!" The crowd cheered as Samuel slide back into the ring and lifted Katie's hand up as well and then took the title from her holding it up himself.

"Katie and Samuel both want that title, and they want to WHAT THE HELL!" The crowd went nuts as Katie turned Samuel around and using all her strength lifted the boy up into the air like a gorilla would do and then threw him up and caught him slamming him with her finisher. Nature Revenge! (Gorilla press spinebuster) Katie walked over and took the title back from Samuel.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" The crowd went nuts as Katie's theme began to play and she held up the title once again before throwing it at Ryder.

 **Match 7: Ryder vs Samuel for the TWWA Title winner and still Champion Ryder match time 27 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for! We are here the dream match that people have been asking for. Decker the blackwolf vs Cat the lion. I was able to sit down and talk with both of these great competitors and here is what they had to say".

 _Decker Interview. (done with Decker the hunter)_

" _Um Decker thank you for joining me for this interview and thank you for letting Mr. Heyman stay out of this so I can hear your voice and your words from you", said Blythe._

" _No problem I have no issue with that", said Decker._

" _Alright um first off all you have remained undefeated in one on one matches since you have shown up and your only loss has come from that fatal fourway match back in january where you weren't pinned how have you stayed so dominate?"_

" _There no man on the roster that can beat me in a fair fight. I am so dominate cause I show no mercy I allow my anger to increase and I have my anger fuel me. Any emotion I have I let iit fuel me and I do great things!" said Decker._

" _Decker the fans either loves you or hates you what do you think?"_

" _The fans are there either they love me or hate me like you said I am not here to change anything I am here to win a title and get a better life for me and Vixen", said Decker._

" _About Vixen what is she to you a little sister a friend are you related?"_

" _No…Vixen was a girl I found years ago and she just stayed with me since her family was dead. I took her in she travels with me and at this point she is like my little sister. I care about her like she is my own", said Decker._

" _Let's talk about Cat, what is your personal opinion on him?"_

" _Cat…. Cat is strong and he is a strong warrior however his heart and mind are not there he is not on my level he may be this great former child CIA agent but that means nothing to me in the end I will be standing tall over Cat and show him why I am the black wolf". Said Decker._

" _What is your game plan for this match this sunday?"_

" _Hit hard hit fast, and win". Said Decker._

" _This is a 60 minute iron man match the one with the most falls will win this match up. How do you plan to keep going well beyond the 50 minute mark and keep on going?"_

" _Well that is weird I have been fighting hunting running ect for the longest time my stamina is on a whole new level and I know a lot more breathing techniques than cat could ever know", said Decker._

" _If you win this match up you have Sylvia what do you have planned for her?"_

" _Break her down for good this time, she called in Cat to fight me in case he wins then she has an opponent she knows she can beat him and she knows that Cat is the only person who might be able to win but it wont happen. After this match I am gonna take the title from Sylvia and remain United States champion until I want the TWWA title"._

" _Cat is known for his speed and submission game how do you plan to stop that?"_

" _I am stronger and fierce than him it is gonna take a lot to put me down for the count and it is gonna take a while for him to beat me", said Decker._

" _What is it that makes so many people want to you to take on Cat?"_

" _Because we are so much alike but people are gonna hate this match cause Cat isn't getting more than 1 fall on me and I am getting 5", said Decker. "A lot of people think that Cat is a hero he leaves he runs and does what he wants and if he doesn't get that he wins like like a little bitch. I am the most dangerous force in this company, I am gonna break that boy down I am gonna break his arm with my new submission I am gonna break his back with a new move and I am ending this fight with Dakota!"_

" _Finally what do you think about the em?"_

" _I do not care about the Empire so do not speak to me about them good-bye!" Decker took his leave and went outside._

 _Cat interview….. (done with Alpha Cat)_

" _First and formost Cat I think I speak for everyone watching (and reading) that it is great to have you back in TWWA, where did you go after your shocking lose to Sylvia at Rival's?" said Blythe._

" _I was devastated by my lose because of Sylvia. I actually went back to my country, Belize. I stayed with my best friend Silverfang for a couple of days, practicing my skill. I want nothing more than to be a great wrestling." said Cat._

" _The cheers you got from the TWWA fans last WNW were amazing to hear and see, what was the moment like for you?"_

" _It was amazing, truly...amazing. I never felt anything like this before. Remind you that I'm a former CIA agent, and I love to bring smile to others when I'm doing my job. But that...that right there was definitely one of the highlights of my wrestling career. I truly love the fans." said Cat._

" _Let's talk about Decker, first of all Decker is a beast and is currently undefeated in TWWA, what is your opinion on the black wolf?"_

" _I respect him. Truly I do. I respect all wrestlers. But there's a difference between a wrestler and a coward. Both Decker and my little brother Marshall are coward. And after I'm through with Decker, I'm going to handle my little brother, then defeat Sylvia and be US champion. And as for his undefeated streak, well. Technically he was already defeat and left for awhile. So I'm not too worry." Cat said._

 _Why do you think that Decker allows Mr. Heymen to speak for him.""_

" _Hmmm...that is actually weird. I never make anyone speak for me. Well, except for misty a couple of time. But I just think he would be a greater wrestler if he man up and be his own boss." Cat said._

" _The world was shocked as you knocked Decker out of the ring last week, what was that like doing what many people could not do and over power the black wolf?"_

" _I train day and night to bYou and Sylvia put on a five star match do you have more respect for her now or no.e the warrior I am today. I love wrestling and one particular wrestling super star give me inspiration. His name is John Cena, a man who done impossible things. He never back down from a challenge, never give up. He's who I always wanted to be, and hope to measure up to one day. I know Decker is strong, he's one of the greatest wrestler I know of. But he lack something, something important. I experience this something against my lost from Sylvia. And I dear say that this something is making me stronger than ever." Cat said._

" _Paul Heyman brought up your lose against Sylvia over and over again saying you had failed your girlfriend Misty, if you dont mind me asking do you believe that was a failing moment for you."_

" _It was, is. But that what's making me stronger. I respect women, and that lost was an eye opener. My respect and fear for women are double, no triple. And now I will gladly fight any women, but only if they're okay with that. My lost humble me, and want me to achieve even greater things."_

" _You and Sylvia put on a five star match do you have more respect for her now or no."_

" _Oh of course. That was...man that was THE greatest match of my career. Both of us going at it, trying to outmatched each others. Man, that was...hahaha, truly inspiring. And I hope my match with Decker can be just was inspiring as my match with Sylvia. To whom, I respect and hope to face again soon." Cat said._

" _a 60 minute iron man match, how do you plan to get the most falls in the match."_

" _that my friends, you'll have to wait until said PPV. But let's just say that, I have three guarantee words. Spear, Claw Kick (super kick) and the Cat's Gate (hell gate)" Cat smirked._

" _Decker is known for his power can you use that against him?"_

" _Hmmmm...well, I'm a powerhouse myself, but I'm also very agile. Hmmm...can I dear say that I'm also smarter than said black wolf? Hmmm...heck, let's see what my unpredictable mind will do Sunday. I'm probably going surprise even myself. Hahaha." cat said._

"" _Decker vs Cat the dream match that everyone has been talking about since you two had sighed, why is that, what makes you and Decker the pair that people most wanna see (and read)_

" _If I'm to be honest, I'm going to break the forth wall for this one. Its because both of us are amazing author. Me being know was the best Marshall x Skye writer and Decker being know as an amazing action story author. Our names are legendary, we both build a foundation. We're both famous throughout the paw patrol fandom. So of course people would want to read/watch us two going at each other throat. This is also about bragging rights. And I truly hope to win and show my respect to him." Cat said._

" _If you win, you have Sylvia for the US title at Hell's Fires what would a rematch mean to you.  
_ "

" _Everything! Because once I win against her, I'm making it official. That the next PPV event, it will be Cat vs Sylvia vs Decker for the US champion in a Ladder Match. A match that I'm famous for. This will be the highlight of all our careers." Cat said._

" _Finally people are talking about The Empire what are your views on the group as a whole and if they asked you would you actually join up with them?f"_

" _NEVER! I am a man of principle. I fight for Respect, I fight for the fans, I fight for what is RIGHT! I would never join them even if my career is on the line. But I can wait to destroy them. For all empire have to fall, and this empire is no difference. TWWN and WNW...your champ is back and he's ready to set things right. So as a famous wrestler once said. "Who want some? Come get Some!"" Cat glared._

 _The camera switched and showed Cat and what he had been doing since his return last wednesday it showed him training with Misty back in his hometown. IThe camera switched and went to a beachfront where a ground was playing volleyball, the ball was in the air and Decker flew in spiking the ball down as hard as he could._

 _The camera switched and showed a Black wolf howling and a lion roaring. A pride of lions came behind the male lion and a group of wolves stood behind their leader._

 _Decker vs Cat!_

* * *

The crowd began to cheer as a loud wolf howl was played across the arena as the song, _Set Me Free by Marcus Mcfarlin began to play as well as black pyro erupted._ "The following match is an 60 minute iron man match set for one fall, the rules are simple the competitors with the most falls at the end of this 60 minute period will win!" Decker came onto the stage wearing black pants and a black vest he had cut his hair to a low cut fade. He also got his hair beard trimmed a bit. "Ladies and gentlemen", the crowd cheered as Paul Heyman came onto the stage. "My name is Paul Heyman. I am the advocate for the soon to be reigning defending undisputed United States Champion. Borning in the Amazon Rainforest now residing in Rio De Janeiro Brazil weighing at 215 pounds, The Black Wolf Decker The Hunter!"

"Decker one of the strongest superstars here in TWWA the wolf who has been undefeated in one on one matches since he has arrived. Tonight Decker takes on his rival Cat, in a 60 minute iron man match and the winner will take on Sylvia at the hell's fire pay per view event for the United States title. Sylvia is out with a back injury after an attack from Decker and she called in Cat to take Decker on", said Blythe.

"And joining us at ringside for this main event match we have a legend in this company. The 16 time world heavyweight champion John Cena!" said Overdrive.

"It's an honor to be here at ringside for this match, I have been waiting for this match and I am so glad that I am sitting her with you three tonight for this match." Said John.

Decker climbed onto the apron and threw his arms down sending more pyro shooting into the sky. Decker climbed into the ring and cracked his neck a bit.

The crowd began cheering again as the song In The end began to play followed my red and blue Pyro has Cat came onto the stage. "His his opponent from Belize weighing at 200 pounds he is the warrior Cat!" Cat was wearing red and blue pants, as well as a red and blue vest.

"And here comes Cat a fan favorite a top star here on WNW one of the best in the world at what he does a former CIA agent the youngest in history. Cat is here for a fight against the wolf known as Decker!" said Anthony.

"I was able to speak with this young man today and he told me how much of a fan he was and I gave him some pointers I want him to win cause he represents everything a superstar should be. Strong. Loyal. A fan favorite, he is humble even in a loss and he fights dair and fight to win" said John.

Cat made his way down the high fiving fans signing autographs, Cat made his way around the ring and shook John hand giving him a nod of his head. Cat climbed into the ring and stood in one corner staring at Decker the whole time.

"Now", The crowd focused on Paul who began speaking again. "Now Cat we don't think this is very fair for you to have someone who trained you before at ringside. Mr. Cena you understand where I am coming from so what why I have invited another special guest commentator for this match. The currently REIGNING DEFENDING UNDISPUTED WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR!" The crowd went nuts as the staff added another seat beside Anthony and Brock made his way down the ramp giving a nod towards Decker as he took a seat in the seat set up for him.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise um Mr. Lesnar welcome to Blade Dance!" said Anthony.

"No problem. So John how does it feel to sit near for this match?" Brock mocked.

"Feel's great why are you here again?"

"Because I can", Brock answered.

Decker and Cat stared each other down as the crowd chanted both of their names ready for this main event match when another surprise made the crowd erupt into cheers. Cult of Personality began to play and Sylvia made her way onto the stage with a crutch dressed in blue jeans and blue shirt. To everyone amazement another chair was placed on commentary as Sylvia made her way down the ramp.

"And it looks like we are gonna have one more joining us The current United States Champion Sylvia making her way down the ramp", said Blythe.

John stood up and helped the injured girl to the chair put out for her. "Thank you Mr. Cena. Honestly did you fools really think that I wouldn't be out her for this main event match. These two boys are fighting for the right to face me for my United States Title after all so of course i'm on this commentary team".

The bell was called to ring and the clock counting down from 60 minutes began.

"And here we go Decker vs Cat Mr. Lesnar and Mr. Cena you have both been in this match up how do you keep your energy going for 60 minutes".

"The keep is keeping your strength up and do not go all out from the start because if you do you are gonna get to tired in the long run", said Lesnar.

"Like Brock said you need to keep your stamina and strength up to win this match do not freak out if you lose a fall just bring it back and put your opponent away", said Cena.

"Decker the hard hitting fighter he targets joints and muscles he stands at 6 feet 1 inch he is the powerhouse. Cat the fast and hard hitting brawler, stands and inch taller than Decker", said Blythe.

"And the rules for this match simple 60 minutes the superstar who gets the most falls after 60 minutes will win this match. This is a normal iron man match meaning if Cat or Decker is disqualified or counted out there opponent will be given a fall. Between falls there is a 20 seconds break before the clock counting down from 60 starts again".

Decker and Cat slowly circled each other in the ring and Cat made the first move rushing towards Decker. Decker raced forward as well and wrapped his arms around his legs lifting Cat up and slamming him into the corner and began to ram his shoulders into Cat's chest who began to pound on his back with forearms.

"And here we go Decker and Cat brawling in the center of the OH MY GOD!" Blythe said in shock as Decker lifted Cat up onto his shoulders and in a flash he spun around throwing Cat off his shoulders with his finisher Dakota! "Decker in a flash with his finisher Dakota out of no where!"

"Decker into the cover shoulders are down and DEcker picks up the first fall 15 seconds into this 60 minutes match!" said Overdrive.

"Decker has picked up a fall!"

 **Decker scored a fall at 59:45.**

 **Score 1:0**

Cat rolled out of the ring and fell to the ground shaking his head a bit trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Decker waited in one of the corners as the 20 second timer began.

"In a flash Decker lifted Cat up from the corner and threw him down hard with his finisher Dakota", said Anthony.

"Hey John remember summerslam when I did the same thing to you?"

"Yes".

"Good just checking", said Brock.

Once the 20 second timer went off and the timer began to count down again Decker climbed out of the ring and lifted cat up to his feet and began to connect with knees to Cat's chest before rolling him back into the ring. Cat stood up to his feet holding his stomach and Decker slide back into the and Cat smirked as he ran back against the ropes and dropped Decker with wicked spear!

"Cat with wicked spear out of nowhere dropping the beast!" said Overdrive.

"Cat into the cover shoulders are down and just like that we are tied up at 1 fall to 1!" said Anthony.

"Cat has taken a fall".

 **Cat takes a fall at time 59:29.**

 **Score 1:1.**

Decker rolled across the ring holding his stomach in pain until he came to a stop against one of the corners. Cat stood up and smirked at Decker who looked up at him and surprisingly gave a smile and licked his lips. Decker stood to his feet right as the 20 second timer went off and he and Cat meet in the center of the ring.

"Your head together now?" Decker asked.

"Always was", said Cat.

"Then give me the war I am looking for", said Decker.

"Of course", said Cat.

Decker and Cat locked up in the center of the ring and there battle got started.

5 minutes later, (54:29 into the match) Cat was currently in control of the match, and had Decker against the ropes connecting with knee after knee to Decker's chest. Cat grabbed Decker's arm and sent him flying back against the ropes with a irish whip. Decker bounced off and was meet by a wickle clothesline from Cat dropping him to the mat. Cat went for a cover and Decker kicked out at one. Cat lifted Decker up to his feet and lifted him over his shoulder. Cat ran towards the ropes and threw Decker up into the air sending him slamming throat first on the top rope. Decker neck shot up putting him a daze and Cat grabbed Decker's head and brought him down with a neck breaker and went for a cover. Decker kicked out at two and Cat quickly locked Decker in a side headlock. Decker began to climb up to his feet and Cat quickly whipped him back against the ropes. On his rebound Decker used one of his arms and wrapped it around Cat's waist stopping himself and in a flash he was behind Cat and wrapped his other arm around Cat's waist. Decker lifted Cat up and threw him across the ring with the first german suplex of the night. Cat landed harsly on the back of his neck and rolled into a sitting position in the corner. Decker stood to his feet and was on the assault as he rushed towards Cat and connected with a knee onto Cat's throat making him gag. Decker lifted Cat up to his feet and lifted him into the air dropping him with another suplex. Decker quickly entered a full mount and began assault on Cat with hard hammer fist punches. He stopped at a count of 6 and went for a cover and Cat powered out at two. Decker turned Cat onto his side and began to slam his fist into the boys side making him groan a bit. Cat reared his elbow back and slammed it into Decker's throat making him gag and fall over. Cat stood to his feet and Decker rolled out of the ring and onto the floor holding his throat. Cat looked at Decker and then at the ropes before running back on his rebound off the ropes. Cat leaped between the second and third rope and Decker turned around connecting with a european uppercut to Cat in mid air. Knocking him for a loop, Decker wrapped his arms around a limp Cat and lifted him up and threw him with another german suplex sending him crashing onto the ground.

Decker walked over and lifted Cat onto his shoulder and rolled him back into the ring. Decker slide back into the ring and almost like a wolf hunting its prey. Decker rolled Cat to a sitting position and placed his hand onto Cat's neck and began to squeeze down on a certain press point on the side of his neck feeling it out. Decker growled a bit, he was skilled in finding pressure points on the neck. However Cat's neck was stronger than most he felt, Decker lifted his elbow up and slammed it into the side of his neck making him groan. Decker wrapped one arm around Cat's neck and began to climb back to his feet. Decker pushed Cat back against the ropes, and on his bounce back Decker lifted Cat up in position for a fallaway slam. Decker dropped to one knee slamming Cat onto his elevated knee, Decker stood up and did the same thing 5 times before he fell backwards throwing Cat across the ring with a fallaway slam. Decker went for a cover and Cat kicked out at two, Decker lifted Cat up to his feet and whipped him back against the ropes and on his bounceback Cat spun around connecting with a elbow to his jaw stunning him. Cat spun around and dropped to one knee and Decker wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up slamming him with another german suplex. Decker went for a cover and Cat barely kicked out at two. Decker saw that Cat was in a daze and Decker lifted Cat up onto his shoulders looking for his finisher again. But Cat slide off of his shoulders and dropped to one knee, Decker turned around and Cat pushed him back against the ropes and on his bounceback Cat jumped off and connected with a dropkick knocking Decker down. Decker was quick to get back to his feet, and Cat spun Decker around and dropped him with a side suplex. Cat went for a cover and Decker powered out at two, Cat lifted Decker to his feet and kicked him in the stomach. Cat dropped to one knee and slammed his hand into Decker's chin snapping his head up and Cat ran back against the ropes and dropped Decker with a front dropkick sending him stumbling back into the ropes and flipping over the second rope. Decker landed on his feet and turned away from Cat who ran back against the ropes and jumped over the top rope taking Decker out with a front flip splash!

"Cat taking to the sky for the first time in this match and taking out Decker", said Blythe.

"Cat changing up his move set a bit showing off his quickness and high flying ability", said Overdrive.

Cat lifted Decker up to his feet and turned his attention towards the steel steps and ran over with Decker's head in his hands and threw him shoulder first into the steel steps making them tremble in place. Cat lifted Decker up and rolled him back into the ring, Cat scaled to the top rope and jumped off connecting with a splash to Decker making him groan. Cat went for a cover and Decker again barely powered out at two. Cat walked over to one of the corners and took a page out of his brother's Marshall's book and began to stomp on the mat. Decker slowly made his way to his feet and turned around Cat dived forward and connected with a major superkick to knocking him out.

"Claw Kick connecting!" said John.

"Cat into the cover and Cat picked up another fall!" said Blythe.

"Cat has picked up another fall".

 **Cat picked up another fall at 48:23.**

 **Score 2:1 Cat.**

After the 20 second break Cat was back on the assault of Decker now having a small cushion of relief. Cat decided now was the time to slow things down and ware Decker down. Cat lifted Decker to his feet and kicked the still dazed boy in the stomach before lifted him up over his head and dropping him with a suplex. Cat went for a cover and Decker barely was able to power out at two.

3 minutes later (45:16 left) Cat had Decker in one of the corners and was connecting with kicks to his sides. At count of 4 Cat stopped and whipped Decker across the ring, Decker landed back first and Cat ran towards Decker and connected with a running clothesline. Decker stumbled out of the ring and was rocked by a massive slap. He was rocked but that slap seemed to wake him up a bit, Decker slowly turned towards Cat with a smirk on his face. Cat threw a punch and Decker caught it and cracked his neck a bit. Decker pushed Cat away from him and in a simple motion he took Cat down to the mat with a double leg takedown and went to work his ground and pound game. Decker stopped at a count of 6 and in that moment he lifted Cat up into the air in a powerbomb position and brought him down with a hard powerbomb. However Decker didn't let go he lifted Cat up again and slammed him again. Decker lifted Cat up one more time and slammed him down with another powerbomb before letting go and went for a cover. Cat powered out at two and Decker lifted Cat up to his feet. Decker wrapped his arms around Cat's waist and showed off his amazing strength by lifted Cat up and walking over to one of the corners. Decker fell backwards letting go of Cat and the process dropping him with a belly to belly overhead suplex. Cat landed on hard on his back and Decker went for a cover but Cat kicked out at two. Decker growled and lifted Cat back up and whipped him against the ropes, on his rebound Decker lifted Cat up again and slammed him with backdrop.

2 minutes later (42:00 left) Decker had Cat stuck in one of the corner and was connecting with hard body shots making Cat grunt and cry out in pain. Decker stopped a count of 4 and lifted Cat up sitting him on the top rope. Decker slowly walked back before running forward and connecting with a huge right palm strike knocking Cat off the top rope and falling to the ground below. Decker slide out of the ring and grabbed Cat lifting him to his feet and rolled the dazed boy back into the ring. Cat rolled to the center of the ring taking deep breaths and Decker followed him. Decker rolled Cat onto his side and placed both his hands on Cat's other side pinning his arm there. Decker pulled himself forward as well as pushed forward with his leg connecting with knee after knee to Cat's chest making him openly cry out in pain. Decker stopped after a total of 10 knees and rolled Cat onto his other side. Decker did the same thing connecting with ten knees to Cat's back now making him cry out again. Decker lifted Cat on his said and stood up before running up and connecting with a hard kick to Cat's back making him grunt and hold his back in pain. Decker lifted Cat and up onto his shoulders, Cat quickly wiggled out of Decker's grip wrapped his arms around his waist. Decker connected with a elbow to Cat's jaw making him let go of the hold. Decker kicked Cat in the stomach making him drop to his knees gripping his chest. Decker ran back against the ropes knocking Cat down with a running knee. Decker lifted Cat up to his feet and onto his shoulders one again, with a spin sent Cat crushing to the mat once again with his finisher Dakota and went for a cover.

"Decker into the cover and we are tied once again at 2 fall a piece!" said Overdrive.

"Decker has picked up a fall", Cat rolled out of the ring onto the the floor coming to a stop against the announce table.

 **Decker picks up a fall at 40:20.**

 **Score tied 2:2.**

"And now we have reached the point where any finisher could take out so much energy from you. Both of these guys have taken a lot of damage in this match already and now with almost 20 minutes gone both of them are beginning to get tired", said John.

"I'll give them this, Decker and Cat both have great stamina the trick now is to go slower for a while and get some air into those lungs", said Brock.

"Sylvia as champion are you nervous about this in anyway seeing mow much stamina those two have and how strong they are?" Asked overdrive.

"Not really. Cat is still so predictable to me and Decker is just a strong guy with no really talent", said Sylvia with a yawn.

The 20 second timer went off and the match began again.

10 minutes later (30:20) Cat and Decker where both starting to show signs of damage and tiredness. Decker currently had Cat stuck in one of the corners and was connecting with even more hard body shots. Decker lifted Cat up and turned around slamming him with another takedown and began to beat on him with hard punches. Decker stopped a count of 6 and lifted his off taking a deep breath when with the quickness of a cat. Cat locked in his finishing submission hold he called Cat's Gate. (Undertaker's Hell's Gate).

"And with that quickness of a cat Cat locking in that finishing submission hold a new move he calls Cat's Gate what is Decker gonna do!" said Blythe.

"30 minutes remaining", was announced across the arena.

1 minutes later (29:00) Decker was beginning to show signs of losing this fight. For a full minute he had spent trying to break this hold but powering out of it. Decker knew he was losing this fight as energy began to leave his body slowly but surely. Decker took a new right and was trying to using his strength to lift Cat off of the mat and slam him down. However Cat wasn't going for tight and everytime Decker tried Cat would but even more pressure on the hold as well as shift his weight pulling Decker back to the ground on his knees. Decker lifted his upper body up and began to connect with punch after punch after punch to Cat's side trying to do something to break the hold. Decker let a breath as he started to shake, Decker tried one more time to lift Cat up but there was no chance of that happening.

"Why isn't Decker tapping out yet he can't break the hold!" said Overdrive.

"He's too damn proud he is gonna do everything in his power to break this hold", said Brock. "However those punches of Decker are starting to do some damage".

2 minutes later (26:45) Decker was losing this fight and was losing it badly but he was still gonna try and do something and this whole time he had spent connecting with hard punches at first nonstop but those punches were beginning to get lighter and lighter. However the damage to Cat's sides was being done. Decker packed quick a punch and each one was slowly making him loosen his hold and his legs were beginning to cramp up. Decker was now out of energy was laying on the mat barely moving with him occasionally showing some lift and moving a bit. 30 more seconds had passed and Decker was slowly getting to his feet and actually lifted Cat up for a second but couldn't quick slam him hard enough and Cat keep his hold tightened even more. Decker became disperate and tapped into whatever air he had in his lungs and lifted Cat up one more time but his body gave out and they both collapsed onto the mat and Decker was out of it.

"DECKER MOVE GET UP!" Paul screamed as he pounded on the mat with his hands. "COME ON DECKER!"

"Paul trying to yell and wake up his client in some kind of way but Decker is down for the count I think", said Blythe.

Decker wasn't moving and at the 25 minute mark Cat did what many people thought was impossible. Decker reached up and lightly patted Cat's legs with his hand signal that he had officially tapped out!

"Decker taps out!" said Overdrive.

"Cat has taken a fall via submission!" Cat let go of the hold and Decker fell face first on the mat taking deep breaths as the 20 second countdown began.

 **Cat has picked up another fall at the 25 minute mark.**

 **Score 3:2 Cat.**

"Cat has made the wolf tap out for the first time in his career", said Anthony.

Cat was laying on the mat holding knee for a second as it started to cramp up doing that, he showed a sign of respect and patted Decker on his back before dragging himself to one of the corners and began to get ready for a spear.

"Oh no this isn't good! The second Decker is up he is gonna run into that spear!" said Blythe.

"Smart move", said Brock.

The 20 second timer went off and Cat undid his ponytail and shook out his long white hair and motioned for Decker to get up.

1 minute later (23:56) Decker was slowly getting up to his feet and the second he did Cat raced forward looking for his spear. Decker side stepped Cat sending him crashing shoulder first into the steel ring post. Cat stood up and held his shoulder in pain as Decker punched Cat in the face and then jumped up wrapping his legs around Cat's waist and pulled him to the ground before locking in one of the most dangerous arm submissions in the world.

"Kimura lock in! That is what Decker was talking about when he said he had a new move in his weaponry." said Blythe.

Cat let out a hiss of pain as Decker increased the tension on his right arm making him wiggle and squirm trying to find a foothold to push his way towards the ropes. Decker wasn't having it as he tightened his hold even tighter pushing Cat's arm in the wrong direction.

1 minute later (22:45) Cat was still fighting and was still trying to get to the ropes but Decker had his feet dug into the mat and wasn't gonna make it that easy. Cat was showing just how strong one of his arms were as he was pushing back against the Kimura with every last bit of strength he had left. Cat was beginning to pull Decker off the mat and stand up but each time a hard wrench of his arm from Decker making him cry out in pain and drop back to the mat. Unlike Decker Cat knew that while this match was important having an injured arm for the rest of the mat put him at a disadvantage. So he stuck up his pride and quickly tapped out!

"Smart move from Cat it was either an injured area or living to fight another day!" said Cena.

"Decker picks up a full via submission". Decker realized the hold and Cat rolled across the ring holding his arm in pain

 **Decker Picks up a fall at 22:36.**

 **Score 3:3.**

After the 20 second and 13 minutes into the match. (9:45 left) Those ten minutes went crazy with Decker and Cat taking control and losing control of the match. Each now knowing how to counter each other. Currently the crowd was on there feet as Decker and Cat where both down in the center of the ring after double clotheslines.

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"Listen to this place!" said Cena.

"Almost 19 thousand strong cheering and chanting in unison!" said Blythe.

"This place is completely divided right now!" said Overdrive.

After a minute Decker and Cat had finally gotten back to there feet and where exchanging blows in the center of the ring. This exchange of punches had everyone on their feet as the rivals traded blows for a full 3 minute neither one wanted to back down. The close was now down to 8 minutes left. Cat had a bloody nose and Decker had a horrible blood lip and both were on their last legs. Each strike dropped one of them to one knee and each was barely able to stand after the next. And finally both of them they a punch at the same time knocking each other out and the crowd went crazy as Cat landed with an arm over Decker's chest and Decker landed with an arm over Cat's chest resulting in a double pin!

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Overdrive.

Ref Brian counted the pin and both boys were rewarded a fall!

"Decker and Cat both pick up a fall". The crowd went crazy as both the boys were rewarded a fall.

 **Score 4:4. Time 5:01.**

The arena was so loud that you could barely hear the ring announcer call anything.

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET GO CAT!" "LET'S GO DECKER!" "LET'S GO CAT!"

"Listen to this place and we still have 8 minutes left in this matchup", said Blythe.

"All eyes are on Decker and Cat and they are showing just what they are capable of. Decker and Cat putting on a client on how matches should be each and every night", said Anthony.

The crowds cheers grew louder and louder than everything stopped as the unthinkable happened. Aslan suddenly slide into the ring with a steel chair and slammed it over Decker's back!

"WHAT IS ASLAN DOING! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Overdrive yelled.

Ref Brian was in shock and with a heavy heart he had to crush every fans dreams of seeing who was gonna win this match and called for the bell to ring ending the match in a draw.

 **Match 8: Call off via interference, Decker Vs Cat ended match time 55 minutes 15 seconds. Fall count 4 to Decker, 4 to Cat.**

AND ASLAN RUINING THIS WONDERFUL MATCH UP AND FOR WHAT REASON!"

Aslan ignored the boos of the crowd as he turned towards Cat who was getting back up an enraged look on his face. He rushed towards Aslan with everything he had but was dropped by a sharp steel chair shot knocking him to his knees. Aslan reared back and slammed the chair with everything he had right on the boys head knocking Cat out! Aslan turned towards Decker and walked over to him pulling him up to his feet. He spun Decker around and then brought him back knocking him out as well with his finisher Liontamer!

"What is he doing, is he crazy Aslan has basically declared war on Decker and Cat and he ruined this great matchup", said Blythe.

Aslan slide out of the ring and stared down Brock Lesnar and John Cena before making his way over to Sylvia knocking her down with an elbow to her skull and slide back into the ring holding up the United States title with pride.

"Aslan wants that title Aslan is after the Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE HERE COME XENO JONES!" said Anthony.

Xeno came sprinting down the ramp and took down Aslan pounding on him with quick and hard punches forcing the brown skinned boy to cover up. Xeno was livid after Aslan turned on him during there tag team match and he went to work beating on the boy for a whole minute before Aslan finally escaped the hold and rolled out of the ring. Aslan turned and the crowd cheered like crazy as Cat speared the boy out of his boots. Cat rolled back into the ring and pounded on the mat with his fists.

"Cat is pissed off and who could blame him aslan ruined the one match that he wanted and he tuined the one match that everyone of these fan waited to see", said Blythe. "Wait a minute OH MY GOD!'

Xeno jones suddenly lifted Cat up and slammed him down with his finisher AK47!

"What is going on!" Anthony questioned.

Xeno Jones looked down and lifted up the United States Championship, he was spun around with an enraged Decker who lifted him up and dropped him with his finisher Dakota! The crowd was going crazy and went even crazier as Sylvia slide into the ring and spun Decker around before lifting him up onto her shoulders ignoring the pain in her back and connected with her finisher the GTS! Sylvia took her title and held it up proudly.

"Well… just like always WNW is always crazy we end this blade dance pay per view with more questions than answers, The Shield retained their title! Ryder retained, Sweetie retained we have new WNW tag team champions in The Black Panthers and we have a new WNW champion in Everest. I don't know what the future is gonna hold for us all but tune in for the next episode of WNW good night everyone and get some rest thank you to all the superstars who joined us tonight and we will see you all this wednesday night!" said Blythe as the camera went to black with a shot of Sylvia standing tall with her US Title held high.

 **End.**

 **Thank you for the wait let me know what you thought of this pay per view and see you in a week with the next chapter of WNW where all questions will be answered and you find out who is gonna be the next challenge for the TWWA Championship and who is Sylvia gonna defend the United States title agains?**


	41. Title Rankings 1

**Antonio here: So I am here with announcement to make I will be leaving TWWA as of now. I joined this staff about 7 months ago today. And I have been holding us back a lot Rodney wanted a chapter out at least every 2 weeks. Because my work I could not do that so while we have 40 chapters, honestly we should have had over 100 by now and that is my fault. So I will be leaving and a new writer will be taking over WNW her name is Destiny. More questions can be asked on her personality page Destiny D Morgan, she and Rodney will be attending the same college so they can get out chapters at a very fast pace. I loved writing this fic so much and I will still be around as a fan because this was fun. However I was holding this back and so I wise the best for this fic and good luck to Destiny she is the better writer between me and her and her ability to do long term storytelling is amazing I cannot wait. This account Destiny D Morgan is shared by herself and the writers of NSTD Alice and Jessica so if you send her a pm mark it as too Destiny. Good bye**

 **God first God Bless.**

* * *

 **Hello True Critic here, this is an idea that I have had for a while and finally I got permission to do this. This is called the title rankings basically what all of the titles look like right now in my eyes. You'll understand what I mean when I get started. Also from me TWWA will have a side character bio fic that I will personilit be getting out. Also this side story will also be apart of another side story written by myself as well. So after this is out, the next one will also be out followed by the awaited NSTD!**

Let's start with WNW.

TWWA Championship.

Currently the TWWA champion at the time is Ryder who has been a somewhat interesting champion at the time. Ryder is what is known as, a jack of all trades. He has striking, speed, power agility, submissions and highflying. Ryder can do a lot however the one problem he has is while he is good at all of those things. Ryder isn't great at one of those. If someone can figure out how to use Ryder's flaw against him then we could have a new champion in the future.

This is how the TWWA championship is looking after the Blade Dance Pay Per View.

Brian T.

Decker.

Cat.

Azuna.

Suzan.

Janeiro.

Xeno Jones.

Aslan.

KAtie.

Samuel.

Why is Samuel so low on this list? Because he has lost to Ryder in his rematch for the TWWA championship putting him on the bottom totem pool. Suzan and Azuna are both proud superstars that have gone to war with each other. Both deserve a title shot at this huge championship. Decker Cat both deserve a shot at this title after their match at Rivals.

* * *

WNW Championship.

The current champion is Everest, the wild one. She shocked the world last sunday when she defeated Hisoka, Janeiro and Knight Mason to win back her WNW championship. Everest is also someone who can be called an jack of all trades since she uses a more wild version of striking, highflying, submissions, holds, she also has great strength and power. Everest is always doing something new and that finisher of hers can come out of nowhere.

This is how the WNW championship is looking right now.

Knight Mason.

Janeiro.

Brian T.

Suzan.

Cat.

Decker.

Azuna.

Riley.

Hisoka.

Xeno Jones.

Knight mason is first in line for a title since he just lost his WNW title, JAneiro is also at the top because he never got a proper rematch for the WNW title. Brian T is well Brian T, and the rest all deserve a shot this title in some way epsipacally Suzan Hinako who has been a top star on WNW since her debut.

* * *

United State Championships.

The current United States Champion is Sylvia, although she couldn't defend her title at Hell's Fire. Sylvia is a slow calculated fighter with a bit of a temper, if she loses her cool she opens herself to her opponents taking her down. Sylvia has to learn to control her temper and learn how to grapple a bit better.

This is how the United States Championship is looking right now.

Cat.

Decker.

Brian T.

Aslan

Xeno Jones.

Suzan.

Skye.

Knight Mason..

Hisoka.

Samuel.

Why is Cat above Decker, because Cat has yet to get his automatic one on one rematch against Sylvia for the United States championship a match I can see happening at Hell's Fire. However Decker, Aslan, Xeno Jones and Brian T are all waiting in line for a shot at the title. Suzan is on this list because she would be a great opponent for Sylvia and Skye should be given a title match as well. Samuel needs a change of pace and taking aiming for the United States title would suit him well.

* * *

Cruiserweight Championship.

The currently champion is Sweetie, the high flying and strong Sweetie has been a force on this show ever since she arrived. Currently undefeated, Sweetie is a tricker wrestler to compete against Sweetie. Her ability to suddenly change her tempo in a match is hard to deal with.

This is how the Cruiserweight Championship is looking.

Skye.

Vixen.

Katie.

Cat.

Amazing Red

Brian T.

Ace.

Aiden Larsh

Aslan.

Samuel.

Skye is at the top of this list because she is the best high flyer on the show and since her business with the Shield appears to be done. Skye needs a change of pace and is someone who could give Sweetie a run for her money. Vixen is also an up and coming superstar on WNW and deserve a title match in the future. Katie just lost however she could still get a match and Amazing Red is up there as well. Although Ace is one third of the Wolf Pack Tag Team champions she could go for a match against Sweetie and could become a duel champion.

* * *

The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions.

The Shield are a top team for a reason, with three separate personalities on this team and they all work together with pride and are strong. They know how to work together and they know what makes them strong.

There isn't really a ranking order for those who deserve a shot at this title since there are no main three superstar teams on WNW.

* * *

WNW Tag Team Championships.

The Black Panthers Zara and Zaire are stronger than they may seem, the sister pairing have shown what they are made of and are fun to watch in the ring. Since their debut they have shown great teamwork and ability in the ring. This duo is gonna be a hard team to beat.

This is how the WNW Tag Team Championship is lookings.

Elias and Angel.

Suzan and Riley.

Skye and Tracker.

Vixen and Decker.

The Shield.

Atlas and Drake.

Zena and Tabby.

Selena and Aviador.

Sofia and Tj.

Rio and Ria.

The tag team division on WNW has come to life with more teams beginning to form for a shot at these titles. Elias and Angel are the front runners for this title followed close behind by Suzan and Riley. However a weird duo could form between Vixen and the black wolf Decker.

* * *

 **SNS Titles.**

The World Heavyweight championship.

The current champion is Mike Gravedigger, the boy who defeated the powerhouse Dave in mere seconds. Mike is a strong yet called superstar who might be the best pure striker in TWWA and is gonna be a force to be reckoned with.

This is how the World Heavyweight Championship is looking.

Dave.

Omega.

Misty.

Brutus.

Chase.

Marshall.

Marsha

Liz

Dodger.

Alpha.

Dave is the current number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship set to take Mike Gravedigger this Sunday at the genocide pay per view event. Dave is looking for redemption, Although Omega is a friend and partner of Mike Gravedigger I can see omega and Mike going at each other not as enemies or rivals but as friends looking to beat one another. Chase and Marshall are looking for a match with Omega as a part of bullet club. Misty is also looking for something more once her business with Marshall is taken care of.

* * *

The Light Heavyweight Championship.

The current Champion is Rocky the best submission specialist in the game, Rocky's sudden running knee and submissions are hard to deal with and Rocky has amazing endurance in matches. Rocky is a strong superstar and is looking for a wonderful match.

Chase.

Marshall.

Misty.

Liz.

Brutus.

Shadex.

Marsha.

Titan

Alpha.

Kyra.

Chase is set to take on Rocky at Genocide for the championship, Chase has been better since he turned heel and joined bullet club. Misty is also looking for a title match, Liz Marshall and Brutus all want a match. And Shadex is also looking for an opponent to take on, Shadex is the wild card on this list as well as Alpha and Kyra.

* * *

The SNS Championship.

The current champion is Luna. Luna was the first SNS champion and she is now the current SNS champion. Luna is a face paced and quick superstar, with her mixture of strikes and quick throws . Luna has been an underdog and is now one of the top dogs on SNS.

Here is what the SNS Championship picture is looking like.

Liz.

Marshall.

Misty.

Chase.

Brutus.

Kyra.

Cam.

Rosaletta.

Marsha.

Suzy.

Liz is on top since she only needs one more win to take on Luna for the SNS title, Marshal land Misty are also looking for a title. Suzy is the under dog on this list with her creepy and scary nature who knows what she could do in the future. Kyra and Cam also want this title as well as Rosaletta who has compitter for a title in the past.

* * *

The Hotshot Championship.

The current champion is Cassandra the hard hitting and arm breaking which someone who might be one of the best in Bullet Club. Cassandra is superstar who has laid low however since she became a member of bullet club she grew stronger and more fierce. Cassandra is looking for a fight and is ready to defend her title at anytime.

Here is what The Hotshot Championship is looking like.

Marsha.

Brutus.

Misty.

Alpha.

Kyra.

Cam.

Roseletta.

Chase.

Marshall

Vulcan Jay.

Marsha is set to take Cassandra on this sunday at Rivals. The insane and slow paced Marsha is a top superstar getting wins over Chase and Misty in her past. She want nothing more than to destroy Cassandra after an assault on her. Brutus is second because he is looking for a title followed by Misty and Alpha.

* * *

The TWWA Tag Team Championships.

Current Champions Twin Magic, The twins are magical in the ring with good looks and hard hitting striking ability. The twins are a strong looking team ready to destroy anyone in their way.

Here is what the TWWA Tag Team Championships are looking like.

The dragonhearted.

Eternal God's of Life and Death.

Jay Bro's

CHAOS empire.

D&D

The dragonhearted are set to face twin magic at Genocide for the TWWA Tag Team Championships. The twins Zoro and Zora are reading for this match up.

* * *

The SNS Tag Team Champions.

No one hold this yet.

 **This type of chapter will change every week, this will happen after SNS see you soon.**


	42. Update

Hey Rodney here, you all have probably been wondering what is going on right now with TWWA. So i'm gonna cut all the bullshit and tell you all straightforward. TWWA will be on a hiatus until me and Destiny finish at least 2 months of college. For me school comes before writing and as well as me getting another job to work. I wanted to have Alice and Jessica give me the first 2 chapters of NSTD those being NSTD takeover New York and NSTD week 1. However after doing a bit of digging and seeing that both have to redo the 11th grade, they are on official leave from writing until there next report cards are sent to me. As african americans I take our education serious since in a way my raceis almost expected to fail and I am not having that shit. Once I figure out how to flex my schedule with homework, classes. volleyball practice and work. I will figure things out, . If I am too busy to update it I will find someone else to takeover. That is basically where we are right now, with all hope NSTD Takeover Newyork will be out in November and weekly updates will be happening as well. However it depends on the writers of NSTD and myself and Destiny.

There are currently 3 options that I have right now.

1.) Leave TWWA as main writer and give it to someone else.

2.) Figure out what works best for me and Destiny (who as of now might be leaving as well because of her 6 classes)

3.) Cancel the series as a whole.

Also brings me to another point, I might end of leaving this achieve as a whole because of these fucking trolls. I came here to write not to deal with death threats, my race being called the n word, or my staff being called other rude things because one of my members of the staff has a serious mental problem that could go out of control if pushed too far. This achieve is surrounded by trolls, Critic unite who is on my story about stupid shit, and other bullshit on this achieve alone that isn't on any other achieve I have been on. I do not want to leave, however this achieve is just in such ruins that this is getting to be too much. I am a strong will young man, however even I have limits. Now just like Elias Vincett (who has done nothing wrong) I am getting hounded by reviews saying include the pups and Ryder's more and stop using oc's in this. That is so fucking stupid I do not wanna get into it. So those are my options right now, as of now I am still gonna be doing the best I can to get chapters out at a study pace once I get used to life on campus. However that may change very soon.

That is all God First God Bless.


	43. Update 2

So, it's been forever since I actually updated this. So I have a couple of announcements to make. I will be stepping down as a writer of SNS and I am giving that role to True Critic aka Naomi. I am doing this for a couple of reasons, for one I am actually very bad at booking and long-term storytelling. For example, I rushed bullet club, I rushed in making new stables and I rushed certain title choice. I trust Naomi with my life and I can trust that mine and Decker's creation will live on through her.

Now I know that a lot of people are gonna question why... after all, True Critic is a bit harsh in reviews however she is a very unbias person when it comes to superstars. So I know you all will enjoy the new SNS as well as WNW run by Destiny D Morgan as well as the upcoming NSTD. I'll still be around since I am the only one with the password to this account so I have to update the story, but I will not be a writer any more. In fact the person who wrote Blade Dance was True Critic just to see how she would do. Any questions regarding SNS and rosters and ocs I will make it clear yu have to ask True Critic now It was fun it was a ride but I am deciding to do this so the story can keep going.

The schedule as of now looks like this

NSTD TAkeover Newyork.

WNW Week 11.

NSTD Week 1.

SNS Week 11.

Genocide pay per view.

Title Rankings.

(New) Weekly power 30.


	44. Roster Update

**Alright, so this is my last act as full owner of TWWA. Today I have a very important announcement, effective immediately NSTD has been canceled. For this reason, a lot of people have sent me pms regarding a couple of questions. Why does my oc have to go to this show when Angel, Elias, Cam, Gatorita, and countless other ocs got to skip the show and go to the main roster. Now they are right so we have made a couple of major changes before we get into the actual chapter. Because of this we had a draft last night and had taken ocs from NSTD as well as some from a very old fic that Deckerthehunter wrote called Pup Island and moved them to either WNW or SNS. As well as doing this there have been changes to the main roster as well, each show now can have a choice of a minimum of 12 to 14 matches a chapter. As well as the addition of 3 new champions for each show. WNW now has the Starlight Championship, The Hardcore Championship, The Cruiserweight Tag Team Championships. SNS has been given The Rampage Championship, The Intercontinental Championship, and The Lightheavyweight Tag Team Championships. Now onto the actual content of the chapter, the official roster as well how much each superstar is making in cash.**

 **WNW Roster.**

Skye:  
Everest Current WNW Champion (2 time WNW champion)

Zuma:

Tracker.  
Ryder Current TWWA Champion.  
Ace. Currently ⅓ of the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions.  
Sylvia. Current United State Champion.  
Skylar.  
Tabby.  
Zena.  
Sweetie. Current Cruiserweight Champion.  
Riley.  
Janeiro. Former WNW Champion.  
Rio.  
Ria.  
Zamantha.  
Aiden Larse.  
Eve.  
Diamond.  
Azuna  
Kirin.  
Hazel.  
Suzan.  
Monty.  
Logan.  
Tj.  
Samuel. Former TWWA Champion.

Nick.  
Zane. Currently ⅓ of the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions.  
Amazing Red.

Jacob.  
Snowflake.  
Drake.  
Xeno Jones.  
Knight Mason. Former WNW Champion.  
Brian T.  
Decker.  
Atlas.  
Razor. Currently ⅓ of the Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions.  
Vixen.  
Hisoka Toyozo.  
Phantom.  
Crystal.  
Meteor.  
Aslan.  
Cat. Former United States Champion.  
Alexis.  
Diango.  
Lianne.  
Aviador.  
Selena.  
Zara. Currently ½ of the WNW tag Team champions.  
Zaire. Currently ½ of the WNW Tag Team Champions.  
Emily Shinjitsu.

Julian Helms.

Carlos.  
Mandy.  
Ice.  
Rubble.

Sali.  
Evelyn.  
Copper,  
Blake,

Shawna.  
Sheena.

Midousuji  
Final Flash.  
Lionheart.  
Kelly.  
Terry.

Silverfang.

Fortune.

Zoe.

Viper

Zero Tyson.

 **SNS**

Rocky. Current Light Heavyweight Champion  
Chase.  
Marshall.

Alex.  
Danny X.  
Ruben  
Siren.

Cassandra. Hotshot Champion.  
Cam  
Emily. Currently ½ of the TWWA Tag Team Champions.  
½ of the TWWA Tag Team Champions.  
Sali.  
Evelyn.  
Liz. Former SNS Champion.  
Sabrina.  
Kenneth.  
Andrew.  
Rosaletta.  
Proton.  
Brutus Garnell.  
Suzy.  
Bruce.  
Maurice.  
Jessie.  
Jackson.  
Luna. Current SNS Champion (2 time SNS champion)  
Dave. Former World Heavyweight Champion.  
Misty.  
Scythe Falcon.  
Mike Gravedigger. Current World Heavyweight Champion.  
Vulcan Jay.  
Flame Jay.  
Omega.  
Silvex.  
Shadex.  
Marsha.  
Titan.  
Lola.  
Gatorita.  
Black Devil.  
Dodger.  
Destiny.  
Alpha.  
Kyra.  
Zoro.  
Zora.  
Bolt  
Rachel.  
Ramirez.  
Catalina.

Kieran.

Halfmoon.

Zilvex.

Ruin,

Reggie  
Jessica Hughes  
James Hughes  
Shadow Moore.  
Kyle.  
Riggs.  
Tyler White.  
Isabella Yuki.  
Dragon D Lion.  
Satio.  
Trey  
Zandar.  
Cooper  
Blake  
Ruin.  
Steven.  
Jason.  
Max.  
Luan.  
Dawn.  
Paul  
Darius.  
Sharkboy  
Blackhawk.  
Grant Anderson.


	45. WNW week 11

**Hello My name is Destiny D Morgan, and I am the new head writer of WNW, I hope you enjoy, if you have any questions or regards, by all means, send me a pm. Sorry for the very late reply, finally I have figure out a time where I can and cannot write and on what days I can.**

 **Match ratings via True Critic.**

 **Cruiserweight Championship match: Katie vs Sweetie winner Sweetie match rating 3.75 stars.**

 **WNW Championship match: Hisoka vs Knight vs Janeiro vs Everest. Winner and new WNW champion Everest. Match rating 4.25 stars.**

 **TWWA Championship: Ryder vs Samuel winner Ryder match rating 4.5 stars.**

 **Decker vs Cat 60 minute iron man match: Match ended in a tied score of 4:4 match rating. 4.75 stars.**

* * *

 **WNW Week 11.**

 **Live from the Capital One Arena in Maryland in front of 17,000 fans.**

 **Date March 15.**

 **Hell's Fire Pay Per View on April 16.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Wednesday Night Warriors my name is Blythe and as always I am being joined by Overdrive and Anthony and tonight we get the answers we have been waiting for. We have Aslan here tonight and we have Katie here as well as to address their actions last Sunday Night we also have Everest here the new WNW champion taking on Zara of the black panthers," said Blythe.

"Also with the number of new superstars we now have on WNW we have 3 brand new championships to be added to WNW. Those being The Hardcore Championship, The Starlight Championship, and The World tag team championship.(We switched the names because Cruseriweigh Tag Team titles didn't sound right) So in order to crown those new champions, we have multiple tournament matches going on until we reach our next pay per view event Hell's Fire." said Anthony.

"And lastly tonight we have major announcements since our rosters have now erupted to over 75 superstars, also 3 new championships to be announced" Overdrive announced.

The crowd erupted into boos as Naomi's theme went off, as usual, Naomi, Ryder, The Black Panthers Zara and Zaire, Knight Mason, and Sweetie made there way down the ramp. Ryder and Knight politely held down the ropes so the females wearing dresses could easily get into the ring. Naomi picked up a microphone, "ladies and gentlemen welcome to Wednesday Night Warriors." (Loud boos) "Now now…." Naomi smiled wildly. "I thought you all would be so happy with the brand new changes made to this great show. Now we have over 76 kids from across the world looking to become the best. TWWA has truly become must see tv, and that is all because of you members of the audience. I am so proud of the company we have made, and it is all because of me." (louder boos) "Now tonight, I wanna show each and every last one of you why WNW has been so good for so long, and in order to do that I had to bring in some more help." The crowd grew a bit quiet for a second, and even some members of the empire looked nervous. "You see WWE has always been run by... family, and tonight that hasn't changed. So in order to run this power-packed roster, I made a phone call and ladies and gentlemen please welcome…. My youngest sister Ms. Jasmine Miller." A new theme filled the arena, _Listen by Beyonce,_ filled the arena as a woman who looked like a younger version of Naomi came onto the apron as well as a girl to her side. Zara and Zaire couldn't hold back their excitement for long and while Zara quickly exited the ring and ran up the ramp. Almost tripping on her dress, while Zaire excitedly waited for her aunt. Once she was close enough Zara jumped up and wrapped her arms around her aunts head. Jazmine laughed as she picked her niece off the ground and made her way down the ramp with her in her arms.

"Well, WNW has gotten even more lovely. We now have our wonderful general manager younger sister", Anthony announced.

Once they were in the ring Zaire was quick to give her aunt a hug as well, once that was done Jazmine made her way over to Naomi gave her older sister a hug as well before taking the mic. "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen my name is Jazmine Miller I am the new executive vice president of talent relations. I am so honored and overjoyed to be running the best show on Wednesday nights, and I am so happy that I am running this show with my sister. Ladies and gentlemen, I wanna introduce you to one of the most must-see superstars on WNW my daughter Fortune!" Fortune was busy being hugged by her cousins and gave a small wave to the crowd. "And sister, I hope you don't mind but to show my appreciation for the crowd here tonight, and I wanna make a view matches. On our new 12 match show".

"Good ahead sister," Naomi answered.

"Tonight I wanna make this show very special, so tonight I believe we will have The Blackwolf Decker in action against the machine gun known as Xeno Jone!" The crowd actually cheered a bit at that. "Also I wanna give two certain superstars a chance to show what they are made of. So Mr. Ryder the current TWWA champion, after last night I wanna give you some kind of challenger for the next pay per view Hell's Fire. So tonight, how would you feel if in our main event? Katie takes on the self-proclaimed queen of the skies known as Skye. And the winner faces you at Hell's Fire inside of Hell in a Cell!" (louder cheers!) Ryder gave a nod at that, "Well then it seems my work is done, for now, everyone please grab some food, something to drink because tonight is gonna be a show worth watching…". The crowd went wild as Cat's theme erupted and a not so very happy Cat came down the ramp.

"What is this Cat making his way down the ramp, and I believe we know what is he is gonna ask. His dream match Decker vs Cat was ruined last night thanks to Aslan. The score was 4 falls to 4 falls and the crowd was going crazy, but Aslan ruined the match." Blythe explained.

Cat slide into the ring and immediately snatched the mic out of Jasmine's hands making the crowd go crazy. "You have 5 minutes to get out of this ring, bring Decker down to me and we are gonna finish our iron man match RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!"

Jasmine held her arms out as Zara, Zaire, and Fortune was close to attacking Cat. Naomi gave her sister another mic, "Cat, please…. Let's just calm down and relax."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" (louder cheers) "You people don't care about anything about the fans, you only care about the money! So fuck whatever you are gonna say, I want Decker and I want a ref and we are gonna finish this match right here! RIGHT NOW!" Cat was furious.

"Cat, please do not forget your place, young man!" Jasmine said sternly. "Now we had no idea that Aslan was gonna do what he did last night. I know that he wants to say something, however, you will be banned from ringside during that segment. Now if you want a match to let out your anger. I believe my sister can give you one tonight however it will not be against Decker or Aslan!"

Cat was fuming with rage right now, "give me my match!"

"How about I give you one?" Everyone in the ring turned and looked at Fortune. "You have no respect for this wonderful woman. You have no right to be in this ring in her face demanding shit!"

"How about you shut the hell up before I kick your ass up and down this ring!" Cat snapped.

"Oh please make my fucking day!" Fortune snapped back.

"Enough!" Jasmine shouted. "Fortune you can be quiet you know I don't like you cursing!" Fortune held her head down in shame, "as for you Cat, I do not put up with any disrespect and I will not put up with some child like you screaming in my face. Now I understand, that you are upset however I will not put up with you. So tonight, I believe you, are quite do for a match and you will take on Razor tonight!"

Cat balled up his fist and actually knocked the mic out of Jasmine's hands, "how about this one after I kick Razor's ass you give me Decker right after and we will finish the last 6 minutes of our match!" Cat slammed his mic and stormed out of the ring and began heading up the ramp.

"Hey Cat", Cat turned around and looked at Jasmine. "You know your right you will not be facing Razor tonight. Instead, you will take on the current WNW Tag team champions Zara and Zaire the Black Panthers, and my daughter Fortune tonight!" (boos from the fans)

Cat said nothing but stormed to the back to get ready for his match later tonight. "Now as I was saying before Cat interrupted! I have one more announcement since our show has gotten bigger I think our commentators need a little more help. Blythe, Anthony, and OVerdrive you three have done an amazing job. So please show our new commentators the ropes, please welcome Phoenix and Lily!" A young girl around Alex's age came onto the stage, as well as an older girl around 17 years old by her side. The younger girl was wearing a sparkling blue dress, and the older girl was wearing black jeans and a bright yellow shirt. "Lastly tonight is the start of a 16 kid tournament to decide which two superstars will be competing for the Hardcore Championship. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the rest of the show, we are the empire!"

The show went to commercial with a shot of Ryder, Sweetie, and The Black Panthers each holding up their title belts. As well as Fortune whispering something to her mother.

* * *

After a brief commercial break, the camera went backstage, the crowd could be heard cheering in the background as Elias, Kelly, Angel, and Terry were shown walking in the backstage.

"I still am amazed that you two are finally here on WNW with us now", Elias was the first to speak.

"I cannot believe it either," Angel added. "But with all 4 of us here imagine what we can do, if me and Terry win the WNW Tag Team Championships and You and Kelly win the new cruiserweight tag team championships. We could run the tag team scene here."

"Or we could even make a run at the Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships and finally bring some kind of respect to them," Terry suggested.

"You kids are talking all kinds of nonsense." The group turned around and the crowd could be heard booing as Ace, Zane, and Razor we're right behind them.

"Oh great what do you three want", Kelly demanded.

"Oh calm down". Zane slowly walked his way over to Kelly. "Come on sweet cheeks let's be friendly. We were just here to remind this locker room that we are still the top dogs here on WNW. So just watch your backs".

"How about you give us a shot here tonight", Elias challenged.

"Oh come on Elias we all know they aren't brave enough to do that!" The group turned around and the crowd could be heard cheering as Skye was walking up. "They don't have the numbers and that is the only time they feel even a little tiny bit strong!"

"Oh shut up Skye", Ace rolled her eyes and walked over to longtime friend and now an enemy. "We all know that isn't true, after all, we just destroyed you, Amazing Red, and Brian T last Sunday did we not?"

"You won cause that pervert (points at Zane) had to cheat and use a low blow on Amazing Red", Zane took a step forward and Razor stopped him.

"Easy", Razor simply said.

"You are nothing but cowards!" Skye snapped. "And you are lucky that I can't fight you right now. I have a very important match to get ready for!"

"Oh yes your little match against Katie", Ace walked forward until she and Skye were face to face. "You know you don't deserve that shot yet little one."

Skye reached out and slapped Ace as hard as she could, "I told you never call me small again!"

"How about bitch!" Ace countered slapping Skye right back.

"How about cunt!" Skye yelled.

"Little bitch!"

As the two former friends began to throw insults back and forth a loud snap of fingers caught their attention as Jasmine walked up. (loud boos in the background) "Enough you two! Honestly, all this show has been a massive up and down fight for the last view weeks so I am gonna fix things around here. As the executive vice president of talent relations. I am gonna make the following match up here tonight. Elias tonight you will take on Razor, Angel tonight you will be taking on Zane, and Ace you will be taking on Kelly. Elias. Angel and Kelly if you somehow win two out of those three matches. At the hell fires pay per view event, You 4 can take on The Shield for The Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships!" (Crowd cheering) "Also those matches start now one after another!"

Elias, Angel, Kelly, and Terry went towards the ring, while The Shield walked away whispering something.

* * *

"Well looks like we have 3 amazing matches up coming up next. Welcome back to WNW and I wanna be the first to welcome our new friends on commentary Ms. Phoenix and the wonderful bound of energy Lily!" The camera went back to the announce crew showing that Phoenix and Anthony were sitting in a new announce table while Lily, Overdrive, and Blythe had one of there own.

"Thank you very very much for having me", Lily greeted.

"Likewise we got the call to join you on commentary and I cannot wait to see this action up close and personal," Phoenix responded.

The erupted into cheers as Elias theme went off, "the following is the first of 3 matches all set for one fall. Introducing first from New York New York weighing at 77 pounds Elias Vincent!"

Elias did his usual thing as he, Kelly, Terry, and Angel made there way down the ramp. They all were giving out high fives and autographs as they went, after giving Kelly a kiss on her lips he slides into the ring and held his hands up above his head.

 _Sierra Hotel India Echo Ima Delta, We are justice we are the Shield._ The usually loud guitar rift began to play as Razor, Ace, and Zane appeared at the top of the staircase in the crowd. "And his opponent weighing at 210 pounds, he is one-third of the Wolf Pack Tag Team champions. Razor!" The trio made there way down the crowd completely ignoring the fans as they went. Razor climbed over the barricade and then into the ring, he climbed to the top rope and held his arms ups.

"Elias the quick-footed superstar going up against the powerhouse warrior known as Razor who is still undefeated," Phoenix noted. "This is gonna be a squash".

"Come on you gotta give Elias something he is one of the best superstars on the roster." Overdrive defended.

"Come on guys, you gotta agree Elias is a decent superstar at best, but how is he gonna defeat the powerhouse of the shield?" Anthony questioned. The bell was called to ring, and this matchup was underway.

3 minutes into this match up to say that Razor was dominating this matchup was an understatement. Razor was showing why he was equal to or even better than Decker when it came to true raw power and skill. Currently, he had Elias in one of the corners and was deliver hard kicks to the boy's stomach knocking him in the corner. Razor placed the heel of his boot onto Elias' throat began the apply pressure. Choking the boy out, Razor stopped at a four count and stepped backward allowing Elias to fall onto the mat gripping his throat. Razor took a handful of the boy's hair and dragged him to his feet. Razor lead the boy over to another corner slammed him head first into the top turnbuckle. Razor turned him around and placed one hand on his neck and one hand on his armpit before lifting him up and throwing him across the ring. Elias landed hard onto the mat and rolled until his upper chest was resting on the bottom rope. Razor rolled out of the ring and ran around the ring towards Elias before jumping up and connecting with a hard boot to Elias face knocking him off the bottom rope. Razor slide back into the ring and cracked his neck a bit. Razor walked over to one of the corners and let out a loud battle cry throwing his arms back. He waited for Elias to stand to his feet to connect with his finishing room.

"Elias might wanna say down the dominate Razor looking to end this with that amazing spear!" said Blythe.

Elias stood to his feet on shaky legs and Razor ran towards him. Elias counted this move in a very smart way by suddenly kicking Razor in the face when he was close enough. Razor shoot up and grabbed his throat in pain. Elias caught the big guy off guard and dropped him with a sudden dropkick.

"And that is what I was talking about Elias showing how smart he is that sudden kick knocking Razor for a loop and then dropping him with a dropkick," said Overdrive.

Elias took this time to finally get some kind of oxygen into his lungs. Elias climbed to his feet and Razor was also up to his feet. Elias quickly found his groove and began to connect with hard elbow strikes to Razor head. Slowly and steadily backing him up against the ropes, once Razor landed back first on the ropes. Elias grabbed his rope and used all his strength to whip the larger boy across the ring. On Razor's bounceback, he was meet by a hard strike to his stomach dropping him to his knees. Elias kicked Razor in the head before running back against the ropes and connecting with a baseball dropkick to Razor's chest knocking him to his hands and knees. Elias quickly locked Razor in a front face lock.

The next 2 minutes (around 6:30 into the match) was all Elias offense, he was using his hard strikes to keep Razor out of the match. Currently, he had Razor against the ropes and began to connect with hard stomps to the boy's stomach. Elias walked towards the center of the ring and ran back towards Razor knocking him over the top rope with a dropkick. Razor landed on his feet and grabbed Elias's legs dragging him out of the ring. Razor slammed Elias side first into the barricade behind them and followed it up with a hard clothesline to Elias upper chest dropping him to his knees. Razor lifted Elias back to his feet and put him back into the ring, Elias was quick to get back to his feet and Razor ran forward dropping the boy with his signature move the superman punch.

"Razor superman punch connecting into the cover shoulders are down and Elias powers out at two," Lily said.

Razor walked over to one of the corners and once again let out a loud battle cry and waited for Elias to stand up. Once he did Razor raced out of the corner and connected with a devastating spear!

"Good lord what a spear!" Phoenix shouted.

"You can count to a hundred ref cause it won't matter and Razor picked up another win to his collection!" said Anthony.

"The winner of this match Razor!" Elias rolled out of the ring gripping his chest in pain as Kelly, Terry, and Angel rushed towards him.

"Razor showing off what he can do, and it is up to Angel and Kell to win there matches to give this group a shot at the Wolf Pack Tag Team championships," said Overdrive.

 **Opening match: Elias vs Razor winner Razor match time 7 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

After a quick commercial break, "Welcome back to WNW and we are just getting started with the next of this best of 3 matches up between Stardom and The Shield if you are just joining us If Elias, Kelly, and Angel can pick up 2 out of 3 matches. They will get to challenge The Shield for The Wolf Pack Tag Team titles. Elias lost to Razor in the first match now Angel and Kelly has to win the next two matches to get there shot." Lily explained.

Currently, Angel was in the ring ready to do battle against the wildcard (and heavily perverted let's be honest he is) Zane who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Angel has to be careful, Zane has a unique way of getting in the heads of the female superstars," said Blythe.

"Look it is a perfect way of getting in the heads of those weak minded girls, I mean come on if you get thrown off your game by a simple slap to the bottom then that is their problem. It isn't against the rules". Phoenix defended.

"How can you say that as a girl?" Lily questioned.

"Oh calm down little one you're to young to understand", Anthony added.

"See my guy Anthony understand", said Phoenix.

The bell was called to ring and Angel and Zane began to circle each other. Finally, they locked up in the center of the ring and Zane quickly backed Angel into one of the corners and quickly began to connect with hard elbow strikes to her sides. Zane stopped a count of 4 and backed up off of her. Before suddenly slapping the girl across the face getting some ohhhs from the crowd. Angel growled a bit before rushing the boy, Zane ducked out of the way causing Angel to slam into the ropes and much to her annoyance, Zane simple held her there. At a count of 4, Zane stopped and backed up before a sly smirk came across his face. The crowd booed fiercely as Zane slammed his hand onto Angel's behind making her jump up in shock.

"I swear I hate him!" Blythe growled.

Angel spun around a huge blush on her face as Zane waved his hand back and forth. Angel eyes wilded with rage as she rushed the boy, who once again sidestepped her and held her against the ropes before landing another harsh swat to her bottom.

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._

"You're a pervert!" _Clap Clap Clapclapclap._ The crowd chanted with anger.

Zane spun around and only shrugged his shoulders at the crowd when he turned around Angel took the boy down much to the crowd delight and unloaded on him with a strong fury of punches. Angel keep this going even after the 7 counts and ref Brian had to drag her off the boy before setting her in a corner. "Angel one warning 7 seconds for mounts". Ref Brian warned.

Before she could answer Zane came crashing into her knocking to her knees. "She got it, ref!" Zane gave him a thumbs up before lifting the girl to her feet. Zane connected with hard knees to her chest before throwing her back on the ground. Zane ran against the ropes and Angel was quick to her feet and jumped up connecting with a dropkick knocking the boy off his feet. Zane rolled underneath the ropes and in seconds she ran back against the ropes. She jumped off and on her rebound, she jumped over the top rope taking Zane out with a front flip splash and landed on her feet. Angel lifted Zane back to her his feet and grabbed his arm throwing him into the barricade, she jumped up and connected with another kick to the side of his head knocking him to his knees. Angel rolled back into the ring and in a flash, she ran back against the ropes before diving through the second and first rope knocking Zane to the ground with a suicide dive!

"And Angel has taken control of this match up!" Lily exclaimed proudly.

The next 3 minutes where all of Angel's offense, as she was showing why she might even rival Skye for her title of queen of the skies. Zane was on his hands and knees as Angel connected with hard kicks to Zane's ribs making him grunt. Angel ran back against the robes and got more power behind her next kick making Zane fall over onto his side. Angel ran back against the ropes again and connected with a third hard kick to Zane stomach making him flip over onto his back. Angel grabbed Zane legs and pulled him to one of the corners. Once she had him positioned in the corner, she climbed to the top turnbuckle and was looking to end this with her finisher Angel Bomb. (A 630 senton) But Zane managed to get his knees up sending Angel crashing back first onto his knees. Angel stood to her feet and held her back in pain, she turned around and was met by a huge boot to her stomach sending her stumbling into one of the corner and to a sitting position. Zane ran forward and connected with a hard boot right to her skull knocking her out for a second. Zane pulled the girl out of the corner and went for a pin but Angel powered out at two. Zane smirked as he lifted Angel up bridal style and threw her into the air sending her slamming onto her back. Zane went for another cover and Angel again kicked out at two.

The next 3 minutes (6:50) were all Zane offensive, he had Angel against the ropes and was connecting with stomps to her stomach making her groan in pain. Zane grabbed Angel's arm and whipped her across the ring, he lifted the girl onto her shoulder. He ran towards one of the corners, and at that moment Angel wiggled out of Zane's hold and pushed him forward into the corner. Zane stumbled out of the corner, and Angel wrapped her arms around his waist and using all the strength she had. She lifted Zane off the mat and dropped him with a German suplex.

"Finally Angel has taken down Zane can she somehow get some offense into this match!" Blythe questioned.

Angel walked up to her feet and Zane was also up. She ran towards him and dropped him with a clothesline, he was quick to stand up but was met by another clothesline. Zane got up again and throw a punch but Angel ducked it and connected with a quick fury of punches and kicks before spinning around and connecting with a spinning back fist. Zane stumbled into a corner, and Angel ran forward before jumping slamming her knee into boys chest. She dragged Zane out of the corner and kicked him in the chest making him bent down. Angel with the quickness of a cat, she jumped up onto the top rope and jumped off connecting with a moonsault right onto boys back knocking him to the mat. Angel stood to her feet and let out a small battle cry making the crowd cheer. Angel dragged Zane to his feet and kicked him in the stomach again before running back against the ropes. Zane suddenly exploded and connected with a clothesline knocking Angel over the ropes. However, she grabbed the top rope and swung herself back into the ring while Zane was taking a breather. Zane threw a punch and Angel blocked it before twisting his arm around his back and pushing him against the ropes. On the bounce back, Angel grabbed the boy and dropped him with a swinging neck breaker! Angel smirked and dragged Zane to the corner and climbed up to the top rope. She leaped off and this time connected with her finishing move Angel Bomb!

"Angel into the cover shoulders are down and Angel picks up her first one on one win!" shouted Overdrive.

"Damn it!" Anthony shouted.

"I agree with you brother!" Phoenix added.

"The winner of this match Angel!" Angel held her hands up in glee when Ace slide into the ring and grabbed the girl throwing her out of the ring.

"Ace is the Shield's last hope if she doesn't win stardom gets a shot at the Wolf Pack Tag Team titles." Said Lily.

Kelly took off her jacket and slide into the ring, her ring gear was yellow pants and a red and yellow tank top with a star on it. Kelly cracked her knuckles and got ready for a fight with arguably the most skilled superstar in TWWA Ace.

 **Match 2: Angel vs Zane winner Angel match time 8 minutes 45 seconds.**

* * *

Referee Brian called for the bell to ring and Kelly and Ace locked up in the center of the ring.

The first 2 minutes were all Ace's offense, she was taking advantage of the fact that Kelly was a rookie and this was her first match up and Ace had a lot more experience than the girl. She had wrestled on the paw patrol's old youtube channel and is one of the most skilled superstars on the roster. Currently, she had Kelly in one of the corners as she connected with hard kicks to the sides of Kelly. Kelly threw a wild right hand, which Ace blocked and in almost a split second connected with a hard knee to the girl's stomach. Kelly doubled over in pain for a stomach and grabbed the second rope using that to move to another corner. Ace licked her lips as she took almost a sick pleasure at taking on the newbie. Ace spun Kelly around and held her against the corner by her throat before delivering another hard sharp chop across her chest making Kelly wince. Ace did this 3 more times before dragging Ace to the center of the ring and dropping her with a body slam. Ace ran against the ropes and on her rebound, she jumped into the air and slammed her knee into the girl's chest making her cry out in pain and roll out of the ring. Ace smirked for a second and lifted Kelly to her feet before pushing her back against the ropes. On Kelly's rebound she was met by a swift thrust kick to her jaw knocking her down again.

"And this what she gets!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Blythe questioned.

"You don't see it do you?" Anthony added. "Ace is literally picking this newbie apart, Kelly has no reason to be in this ring, Ace has been training for years, she was skilled in flying planes as a stunt pilot and she has shown to be one of the top superstars on WNW. She is a high flyer with an amazing sense of technical wrestling. She is up there with the likes of Ryder when it comes to a true all-around superstar!"

"I couldn't have said it any better", said Phoenix.

"Alright now that you are done talking about your little crash let me explain this. Kelly may be a new superstar that doesn't mean she is out of this fight. Once she gets used to the ring, she will turn this match around I promise that!" Blythe snapped.

"Whatever you'll see my point it's just a matter of time," Phoenix answered back.

In the ring, Ace had Kelly locked in a headlock and was applying an immense amount of pressure making Kelly's head turn a bright pink color. Kelly dug her heels into the mat and was beginning to push the duo towards the ropes. Ace had a feeling this would happen and actually let go of the hold letting Kelly breath again. However, this was short lived as Ace ran back against the ropes looking a punt kick right to the girl's chest but Kelly ducked out of the way of the hold. Ace almost went crashing into the ropes but was able to stop herself, she turned around right into a huge punch from Kelly knocking her down to one knee. Ace looked up at Kelly in shock as the girl began to connect with hard punches to Ace knocking her against the ropes. Ace slumped against the second and bottom rope wondering what the hell had just happened. Kelly ran back against the ropes and knocked Ace out of the ring with a massive shoulder tackle. Ace rolled onto the ground and came to a stop against the announce table.

"What I tell you with just one punch Kelly has taken control of this match up for the time being", Blythe cheered.

"Good for you!" Phoenix snapped.

Kelly climbed out of the ring and over to Ace who was starting to get back to her feet. Ace connected with a sudden punch to the girl's chest making her slump over. Ace stood to her feet and went to slam Katie's head on the announce table but Kelly countered. She pushed Ace off her and wrapped her arms around the girl's midsection before driving her back first in the ring apron making her let out a loud wince. Kelly followed this up with a hard slap across her face, before rolling her back into the ring.

The following 3 minutes (7:25) was all Kelly's offense as she was showing that she wasn't a striker, nor a high flyer, but she was a submission machine. She had been spending this time of offense she had weakening Ace's back with strikes and powerful moves looking to weaken her before going for her finishing submission. She currently had the older girl in the corner stomach first was landing hard strikes to Ace's back. Each one got a harder wince from Ace. Kelly stipped this a 4 count and pulled Ace out of the ring, she was ready to end this with her finishing submission known as the star attack (See Gory Special for an example). However, Zane saw this and quickly jumped onto the apron to distract the ref. While he was distracted Razor slide into the ring and quickly delivered a superman punch to Kelly knocking her out!

"Oh come on! You've gotten be freaking kidding me!" Lily shouted.

"Just like the cowards they are the shield are gonna try and use the numbers to beat Kelly!" Overdrive shouted as well.

At that moment a brawl began on the outside, Elias was the taking the fight to Zane while Terry and Angel went to work on the larger Razor. And while Ref Brian was trying to restore order into this match, the crowd went apeshit as Skye slide into the ring. She lifted Ace up onto her shoulders and dropped her with her finisher known as Eagle's Fall!

"And Skye giving the Shield a taste of there own medicine!" Blythe said with a laugh.

"As well as gets revenge on that bully of a girl for turning her back on her," Lily added.

"You two are a bunch of hypocrites that brat of a girl has no right to be there and do that!" Anthony shouted.

Kelly rolled into the cover and the crowd erupted into cheers as she got the three count!

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" Phoenix screamed.

"The winners of this match! Kelly!" Ace rolled out of the ring as Razor and Zane went towards her. Elias, Angel, and Terry rushed into the ring and hugged there best friend.

"A big thanks to Skye, but let's be honest Kelly was gonna make Ace tap out in the center of the ring", said Overdrive.

The celebration was short lived as Jasmine theme song went off and the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations came onto the stage. "Hang on there you 4. Referee Brian I know you were distracted by as the replay clearly shows Skye interfered in this match up attacking a poor defenseless Ace in the process. Therefore I have no choice but to change the ruling of this matchup, the winner of this match is Ace!" (Horrible loud boos at this!)

"What kind of bull is that, what about Razor who attacked Kelly the match should also be stopped because of that!" Overdrive yelled.

"What a fair ruling from our new Executive Vice President of Talent Relations she is truly a wonderful new addition." Said Phoenix.

The crowd booed loudly as the outcome of the match was switched making Ace the winner of this match! The show cut to a commercial with a shot of The Shield holding their titles together.

 **Match 3: Ace vs Kelly winner Ace Via Disqualification match time 8:34.**

* * *

The camera went backstage and showed Elias, Angel, Terry, and Kelly turning a corner looking for Jasmine who was currently talking with a very upset Skye.

"Ma'am you can't do that to them, what about that RAzor guy he attacked Kelly and got away with it. You can't punish them for my mistake please just give them a title shot against the Sheild please!" Skye begged.

"I can't do that Skye if you hadn't interfered in the matchup this wouldn't have happened," Jasmine said in a fake sad voice.

"Please just give them a shot, you can take away my match tonight just give them a title shot PLEASE!" Skye was literally on the tips of toes begging this new woman. "It was my fault!"

"And you will take the blame for it. You are gonna suffer for it" Jasmine said simply. "Now please you should be getting ready for your match".

"Ma'am PLEASE!" Skye could only watch as the older woman walked away from her leaving her in a saddened state. "Please!" Skye actually dropped her knees as tears rolled down her face.

"Skye?" Elias was the first to put his hand on her shoulder. "Please stop".

To their surprise, Skye actually turned around and hugged Elias. "I am so sorry! I just wanted to help you guys get that title shot, that Razor guy interferes in the match and I knew Ace".

"You have nothing to say sorry for!" Kelly spoke firmly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing wither or not that woman thinks so, so please stop beating yourself over it and just relax."

"Kelly's right you did the right thing and she was wrong!" Terry added.

"Please stop crying", Angel added.

The camera went back to the ring showing the announce team again. "You've got to feel for Skye right there. It isn't her fault for what happened, she is just picking favorites." Said Lily.

"Look Ms. Jasmine put it simply if Skye hadn't come down the match wouldn't have been canceled and maybe Kelly would have beaten Ace this is all her fault!" said Phoenix.

"But what did she mean by Skye was gonna suffer for it?" Overdrive questioned.

"Well, switching gears we have the first of our tournament matches tonight for The HArdocre Championship. As the monster known as Brian T will go toe to toe with Riley's Cat Smash Johnson. The huge boy, taking on the tallest girl in the company at a whopping 7 feet tall!" said Anthony.

 _Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj._ Began to play and the crowd started to cheer as The seven feet tall monster of a girl made her way from the back. "The following match is apart of The Hardcore Championship tournament set for one fall, first weighing at 175 pounds standing at seven feet tall Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson." Riley proudly held her arm into the air and made her way down showing off her massive yet sexy body as she walked down giving out high fives.

"Riley Johnson is one of the best superstars we have, standing at the height puts her at a massive advantage her only loss in one on one matches has come from Decker", said Lily.

"I am very impressed with you Lily being only 7 years old you seem like a great girl", said Blythe.

"Thank you very much", Lily answered.

"Bet she'll be crying by the end of the night", said Phoenix.

Riley climbed into the ring and again held up one arm and flex her muscles. The song, _Holding On by Saliva,_ began to play as Brian T came onto the stage with a glare on his face. He had seen what Skye had gone through and what the Shield did and to say he was livid was an understatement. "And her opponent weighing at 290 pounds, Ice Cold Brian T!"

"And the beast of a boy Brian T who went through a war with the Shield last Sunday. They were close to winning and almost won but were just a hair away from winning," said Overdrive.

Brian T came marching down the ramp and into the ring. Brian T was ready for a match. The bell was called to ring as the two massive superstars locked up in the center of the ring. Riley actually shocked the crowd as she quickly backed Brian T into one of the corners catching him off guard. Riley held Brian T in the corner before raising her massive her hands and performing one of her most well-known moves. She slammed her hand onto Brian T chest making a loud cracking noise that would normally leave her opponent in clear pain. However, Brian T reached up and wrapped his hands around her neck. He was not in a mood to play! Before Riley could react she was thrown across the ring by Brian T. Riley landed on her back and quickly got back to her feet when she was meet by a massive clothesline dropping her to the mat.

The next 3 minutes we are Brian T offense as he was showing off what he could do, although he was 8 inches shorter than this girl. Brian T was immensely stronger than her, he currently had the girl in one of the corners connecting with hard clothesline strikes to her upper chest. Brian T stopped at a 4 count before slamming his fist into her stomach dropping her to her knees. Brian T walked to the center of the ring before rushing forward and slammed his knee into her side knocking her to her hands and knees. Brian T went for a cover and Riley kicked out at two, Brian T wrapped his hands around her neck and lifted her off the mat before throwing her back into the corner. Brian T walked out to the center of the ring again and ran forward looking for a body splash, but Riley was a bit quicker and countered with a boot to the jaw. Brian T staggered back and Riley went to work. She began connecting with hard punches to the side of his head making him back up. She grabbed his arm and whipped him towards the ropes and on his bounce-back used his own momentum to lift him off the mat and slammed him with a body slam. Riley ran back against the ropes and her rebound she jumped up and dropped a huge elbow onto his chest.

Brian T sat up gripping his chest in pain, and Riley lifted the 290 pounders to his feet. She caught him on the jaw with a hard right hand. She was determined to inflict as much punishment to the boy's stomach as she possibly could. She began to connect with hard right and left body blows to Brian T chest backing him up against the ropes. She kept this going and finally stopped at a count of 4. Riley raced forward and slammed her elbow into his stomach making him bent over. She ran against the ropes to her left and on her rebound, she connected with a boot to the side of his head knocking him to his knees. Riley went to work against and connected with punches and elbow strikes to his chest. Brian T leans against the ropes, taking a deep breath and she ran back against the ropes this time with a large boot to his face knocking him out of the ring and to the floor below.

The next 3 minutes (around 7:20) Riley was showing off why she was a threat here in TWWA as she showed off her boxing and judo skills. And for a huge girl, she was showing off her abilities, she had shown off her strength by lifting the boy up and slamming him with powerful suplexes. She was looking to end this match up, all the punishment she had done to his chest it was time to end it. Her finishing was a series of strong punches to chest right where the lungs were. She threw the first of many punches and to her surprise as well as the audience. Brian T caught her fist and then proceeded to crack his neck.

"My turn!" Before Riley could react she lifted up onto the large boy's shoulder and he ran around the ring before dropping her with a running powerslam! Knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

"And just like that, the monster known as Brian T has dropped the seven-foot giant with a running powerslam!" said Blythe.

Brian T lifted the girl back to her feet and finished this match off with his finisher Ice T! (AJ styles style clash!)

"Brian T into the cover and he is gonna move on to the semi-finals!" said Overdrive.

"The winner of this match Brian T!" Brian T stood to his feet his hands over his head letting out a monstrous yell.

 **Match 4: 16 superstar Hardcore Championship Tournament Match: Brian T vs Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson winner Brian T match time 8 minutes 25 seconds.**

* * *

The camera went backstage into the boy's locker showing a still fuming Cat was lacing up his boots. "Sup". The camera panned to the left showing Xeno Jones was standing over him.

"What do you want?" Cat questioned.

"Look no hard feelings right since I kinda attacked you from behind", Xeno rubbed the back of his head. "Look at Blade Dance I was caught up in the moment and".

"Shut the fuck up before I break your jaw", Cat stood to his feet and got in the boys face. "I don't want to talk to anyone unless it's my girlfriend or my best friend Silverfang cause right now I wanna kick your ass, I want Aslan's bitch ass, and I want a rematch against Decker!"

"Ok one get out my face, and two I was gonna get to that", Xeno put his hands in front of him. "Look I understand you are made but you aren't the only one Aslan screwed at Blade Dance, he was my partner and he turned his back on me. You saw that he didn't believe that Zara told him about that title shot and yet he still did it. I want his ass as much as you, and I am just here to tell you to leave him to me. He is my business, not your!"

"I am gonna kick his ass", Cat answered. "When I see Aslan I am beating his ass on sight! No one is gonna stop me not you, not Ms. Naomi and certainly not her idiotic sister. I should be the one facing Decker tonight not you!"

"Just a warning if I have to beat you to get to Aslan I will!" Xeno Jones turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

The camera went to a new office where Jasmine (more boos could be heard in the back round) was sitting and knocking was heard. "Please come in!" She called out and the boos got louder as Azuna came inside. "Ah, Azuna pleasure to meet you please come in take a seat, anything to drink I have soda."

"No thank you, ma'am, can I ask why I'm here?" Azuna asked.

"Yes, Azuna I was very impressed with your match at Blade Dance beating someone like Suzan is an amazing feat", Jasmine reached into a drawer of her desk and slide Azuna a contract. "I wanna know do you want to join the likes of Ryder, Sweetie, Knight Mason, My Nieces and my daughter in the empire?"

"Are you serious?" Jasmine gave her a nod.

"Of course darling, you are a superstar that deserves to be in the Empire and I know that you are a star. A star that deserves the Starlight Championship.." With a snap of her fingers, The Brand New Title Belt was brought into the room. The title was a lovely mix of pink and purple as well as was the shape of a star. "If you want to join the Empire and want to have this championship right here right now. Just say yes and sign this contract no strings attached." Azuna gladly without hesitation signed this contract, "there we go." Jasmine stood up and much to the anger of the fans handed Azuna The Starlight Championship, she didn't have a match she was just given a new title belt! "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new Starlight Champion and her name is Azuna! Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, I promise that I will represent the Empire as the Starlight Champion for as long as I!"

"Bullshit!" The door opened up (loud cheers could be heard) As Suzan walked into the room. "How can she get that title from not doing anything, she has a terrible win-loss record compared to most superstars. That is such bullshit!"

"How about you shut your fucking mouth!" Azuna snapped.

"Make me! Bitch!"

"Enough you two", Jasmine interrupted, "I thought I made it very clear, children shouldn't be cursing like sailors and Suzan you should have knocked first. Azuna has earned to be champion and if you have a problem with it, just enter the Starlight tournament so we can find out who is gonna be the next number, one contender. Now, how about you leave and get ready for that match."

"I swear you're annoying!" Suzan snapped as she stomped out of the ring office slamming the door behind her.

"She is very disrespectful ma'am", Azuna spoke out.

"No worries dear", Jasmine gave a warm smile. "She'll learn, not to cross the boss."

* * *

The camera went back to the announce table, "well we have a new Starlight Champion who did absolutely nothing to win it just great!" Overdrive said.

"What do you mean nothing Azuna is one of the most talented members of the roster she deserves that title match as much as anyone else!" said Phoenix.

"Oh brother", said Blythe.

After a commercial break and 4 minutes into a match. Drake had been being literally dominated by Snowflake in the first of 4 matches planned for The Starlight Championship number one contender's match.

Currently, Snowflake had Drake in one of the corners and was connecting with had chops to the boy's chest making him wince in pain. She dragged Drake out of the corner before kicking him in the stomach and lifting him up. She dropped with a vertical suplex and went for a cover by Drake quickly powered out at one. Snowflake was showing a more wild side since she lost to Everest. She had thrown Drake into one of the corners and began to ram her shoulder into the boy's chest making him grunt in pain. At a count of 4 Snowflake stopped and connected with a quick uppercut snaping Drake's head up. Snowflake grabbed Drake's arm and ran towards one of the corners, she threw him stomach first into the corner. Drake stumbled out of it and Snowflake wrapped her arms around his waist and threw him into the air with a German Suplex. However Drake landed on his feet, and when Snowflake turned around she was dropped with a massive dropkick. Drake went for a cover and Snowflake quickly kicked out a two. Snowflake rolled onto her feet and walked over to the corner to gain some distance of some kind. However, she was spun around by Drake who kicked her in the stomach. Drake quickly entered a groove connecting with a hard series of kicks and forearm strikes slowly pushing Snowflake back into a corner. Once she landed back first in the corner, Drake connecting with five hard strikes to her stomach. Followed by a knee to her stomach, Snowflake stumbled out of the corner and once she did. Drake ran towards the ropes and using the second rope as a trampoline she jumped up and kicked Snowflake in the back of her head with his signature move Headshot (Cody Rhodes Disaster Kick) Snowflake fell to the mat unconscious and Drake went for a cover. Snowflake barely kicked out at two, and Drake saw his chance. He lifted Snowflake to her feet and kicked her in the back of her knee. Drake wrapped one arm around her neck and spun around dropping Snowflake with his finisher. Twist Dragon. (Cody Rhodes Crossroads!)

"Drake into the cover and Drake is moving on in this tournament!" Said Lily.

"The winner of this match Drake!" Drake held his hands above his head with a smirk on his face.

 **Match 5: 8 Superstar. Starlight Championship Number One Contender Tournament Match Drake vs Snowflake. Winner Drake.**

* * *

After the commercial break, the crowd went wild as Cat's theme went off, and Cat came onto the stage with a hard glare on his face. "The following is a three on 1 handicap match set for one fall! Introducing first from Belize weighing at 200 pounds Cat!" Cat held his hands up and the crowd booed heavily as suddenly Fortune slammed her forearm into Cat's back knocking him to the ground. At that moment, Zara and Zaire came from the back as well and a vicious 3 on 1 assault of Cat!

"Oh come on this isn't right this match hasn't even started yet!" Blythe said.

The trio of girls went to work beating on Cat and stomping on him. However, this might have underestimated the strength of this young man! Cat was back on his feet and with a series of kick and powerful punches. He began to fight back as hard as he could first knocking Zara off him and then throwing Zaire off of the ramp and onto the concrete below. Cat then took the fight to Fortune connecting with a hard series of punches knocking her back. Fortune wasn't ready for that and retreated to the ring. However Cat was right behind her, the second she slides into the ring Cat took the girl down and unloaded on her with right and left hands. Cat got off her and blocked a kick from Zara and grabbed her by the throat and threw her back over the top rope. Zaire was back and jumped onto the apron but was met by a massive clothesline from Cat making her do a flip off the apron and land on her face. Cat blocked Fortune next punch and began to overpower her pushing her towards the corner.

"These 3 might have made a huge mistake in attacking an enraged Cat here tonight, they are not like The Shield they do not understand how a true 3 on 1 assault should work!" said Overdrive.

Cat was literally stomping the shit out of Fortune who was not sitting on the mat taking hard kicks. Zara was back in the ring and jumped on Cat's back trying to do something but Cat quickly threw her off her back. Zara landed on her back and when she stood up she didn't notice Cat had run back against the ropes and when she turned around she was dropped by a devasting spear! Zara rolled out of the ring holding her stomach in pain, Fortune stood up and Cat clothesline her out of the ring as well. Zaire was back in the ring and within seconds she was sent flying over the top rope as Cat threw her out and over the top rope. Cat literally tore his shirt off and threw it into the crowd before undoing the rubber band holding his long hair in a ponytail and shook it out.

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!"

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!" The thousands of fans cheered his name and where on their feet.

"Cat showing this crowd what he is capable of and these 3 girls have no idea how to deal with him Cat showing the Empire what he is." _SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA! WE ARE JUSTICE WE ARE THE SHIELD!_ "Oh no oh no oh no, here comes the current Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield!"

Cat slide out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Before coming back into the ring.

Ace was the first one down and walked over to the girls. "Stand up!" Ace ordered. "Fortune you go with Razor on that side, Zara with Zane and Zaire with me!" The 3 girls did as ordered and slowly the now group of six surrounded Cat. Who stood his ground. At that moment a brand new theme. (Cat can you tell me what Silverfang's theme is?) As a boy came sprinting from the back and he was now alone.

"Silverfang, Terry, Kelly, Elias, and Angel making there way down the ramp reinforcements have arrived!" said Blythe.

Silverfang slide into the ring as well as the group they had gathered. Silverfang gave his friend a pat on the back before getting serious. Ace cured loudly and jumped off the apron ordering the others to get off as well.

"Wait wait wait!" Everyone turned and looked at the titantron as Naomi and Jasmine we're on the screen. "Well well well this is gonna be, really fun right sister?"

"Yes, sister". Jasmine answered. "Now I could put you all of you in a 6 on 6 tag team match. But since Elias, Angel, Kelly, Razor, Ace, and Zane already had matches tonight. So next week in our main event, the team of Cat. Silverfang and Starpower will take on Fortune, The WNW Tag Team Champions The Black Panthers, and The Wolf Pack Tag Team Champions The Shield in a 6 on 6 tag team match." (some cheers)

The camera cut to a commercial with a shot of everyone staring down each other.

* * *

The camera went to the back showing Fortune, and The Black Panthers. Zara was gripping her chest in pain, that single spear from Cat really took a lot out of her. "Are you ok?" All three girls hung their heads as their mothers Naomi and Jasmine came rushing up.

"Mom I'll be", Zara couldn't stop it as Naomi quickly took a look at her daughter's ribs.

"We need to get ice on these", Naomi took a deep breath and gently rubbed her child's head. "Can you 3 tell us what happened out there. There was no need for you to try and attack Cat, a very pissed off and angry Cat at that".

"It was my fault", Fortune spoke out. "I convinced them to attack Cat before the match I take full responsibility."

"I understand", Fortune placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I understand that you wanted to make a name not only for yourself but also for your cousins. However, as the oldest, you need to understand that you are the leader of your new group. Your cousins look up for you and thanks to your rash decision you got Zara hurt."

"I'm sorry", Fortune held her head down.

"Don't hold your head down hun, also keep it held proudly," Jasmine added. "Now as punishment for this decision, you will be in two matches next week. The main event as well as in the Hardcore Championship tournament show what you can do as you take on a very skilled Aiden Larse".

"Yes, ma'am!" Fortune said with a smile.

"Now come on you all need some rest", Naomi leads her family towards the medical room.

* * *

"The following match is match 2 of the Hardcore Championship Tournament set for one fall!" The crowd began to cheer as a fan favorite Samuel theme went off. "First from Adventure Bay weighing at 190 pounds Samuel!"

"Our TWWA Champion Samuel is ready for action and has set his sights on the Hardcore Championships. Can Samuel somehow make history and become a The first Hardcore Champion?" Phoenix questioned.

Samuel made his way down to the ring giving out high fives and autographs as he went. Samuel climbed into the ring and held his hands up above his head. The lights went off and the titantron showed the number 5.

 **5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO!** A loud guitar rift went off as a boy came onto the stage he was wearing all black and had was wearing a long black trench coat and had a black mask over his face. "And his opponent from Los Angeles Calfornia weighting at 155 pounds, Zero Tyson!" The boy made his way down the ramp, once the boy climbed into the ring her took of his mask and shook out his black hair. Zero was wearing black pants as well as a black muscle sleeveless shirt with a large zero in white.

"Zero Tyson a close friend of Xeno Jones and I cannot wait to see what this young man can do", said Overdrive.

The bell was called to ring and this match was underway.

For the first 3 minutes, while Zero was showing that he had some talent, Samuel had taken control of the match. Being that he was a former TWWA champion, Samuel had the experience advantage in this fight. Currently, he had Zero against the ropes and was connecting with hard knife edge sharps. Samuel grabbed Zero's arm and sent him flying across the ring with an Irish whip. On his rebound, Samuel dropped the boy down to his knees with a hard kick to his stomach. Samuel ran back against the ropes and dropped the boy to his hands and knees with a boot to the skull. Samuel flipped the boy on his back and went for a cover but he kicked out at two, Samuel proceeded to wrap his arm around his neck locking him in a headlock. Zero gagged for a second and was quick to power up to his feet. With a series of sharp elbows to Samuel's stomach, he broke the hold. Zero ran back against the ropes and on his rebound, he was meet by a huge dropkick knocking him off his feet. Zero hit the mat hard and held his head in his hands, Samuel wasted little time and lifted Zero to his feet before kicking him in the stomach. Samuel went for his finisher dirty deeds, however, Zero was a bit faster and suddenly pushed them both forward making Samuel crash into the ropes. Samuel had to release the hold because of a rope break and pushed Zero off him. Samuel ran forward looking for a knee but Zero blocked it before connecting with a series of quick punches. He pushed Samuel backward and connected with a forearm to the head of Samuel pushing him against the ropes. Zero raced forward knocking Samuel over the top rope with a clothesline. Within seconds Zero ran back against the ropes and before Samuel could even react, Zero had dived through the second and top rope taking Samuel out with a suicide dive. Samuel crashed back first into the barricade and dropped to his hands and knees.

Zero grabbed Samuel by his head and lifted him up tossing him into the ring. Samuel slowly climbed to his feet and when he turned around he was meet by a flying knee to the side of his head knocking him to the mat. Zero went for a cover and Samuel powered out at two. Zero lifted Samuel up to his feet and led him over to the corner and slammed his head onto the top turnbuckle. Now that Zero had the chance he decided to show off what he was made up and his style of wrestling. He went to work connecting with hard knees to Samuel's chest before connecting with a loud hard kick to Samuel's knee dropping him to one knee. He followed this up with a kick to his stomach making him bent over. Zero lifted himself onto the second rope and jumped up slamming both his knees into Samuel's back knocking him out. Zero dragged him to the center of the ring and went for a pin but again Samuel powered out at two.

2 minutes later (now 7:35) Zero was still on control of the match. He was now showing that he could go toe to toe with a former champion. He had connected with a front suplex and lifted Samuel back to his feet and throwing him between the second and top turnbuckle sending Samuel slamming shoulder first into the ring post. Samuel let out a loud wince and pulled himself out gripping his shoulder in clear pain. Zero grabbed Samuel from behind and lifted him up as high as he could into the air and dropped him with an amazing elevated German suplex. He kept his arms wrapped around Samuel's waist and rolled around. He powered back to his feet and lifted Samuel up again dropping him with the same elevated German suplex. He rolled through one more time and dropped Samuel with one last elevated German Suplex. The signature move combination he called Zero Chance!

"An amazing series of moves from the rookie Zero Tyson showing off what he capable of!" said Anthony.

"Zero into the cover shoulders are down and Samuel powers out at two!" said Blythe.

Zero put his hands on his head when he came up with that signature move he had kinda hoped it would put anyone away. Zero sighed and decided it was time for his finishing move. He lifted Samuel up and kicked him the stomach before running back against the ropes. However, Samuel was quickly and knocked the boy down to the mat with a shoulder tackle. Zero was quick to get back up and Samuel entered his last gasp. He knocked Zero down with another shoulder tackle and when Zero stood up again. Samuel jumped up and wrapped one arm his head dropping him with a hard DDT. Zero stood up in clear daze, and Samuel lifted the boy up onto his shoulders before dropping him with his signature move The Falcon's arrow. (Which is actually a move called Falcons Arrow)

"Falcon Arrow's connected Samuel into the covers, and Zero powers out at two!" said Blythe.

The next 2 minutes (11:56) Samuel and Zero had spent these last two minutes going back and forth. Currently they were exchanging blows in the center the ring, eventually, Samuel's got the advantage and was backing Zero up with hard right hands. Samuel went off on the boy with a hard left and right hands dropping Zero in the corner, he stopped at a count of 4 and ran back to the corner across from them. He took a huge running start looking to end this with a huge running boot. However, Zero exploded out of the corner and connected with a huge knee to Samuel's skull knocking him down and out of it for a second. Samuel back on his feet but was way out of it and stumbled into one of the corners and at that moment Zero had run over and lifted Samuel onto the top turnbuckle. Zero climbed up himself and lifted Samuel to a standing position, he wrapped one arm Samuel's head and his other hand he gripped Samuel's shorts before lifting him up and slamming him with a superplex. However, he wasn't finished yet, ignoring the pain in his back rolled through lifting Samuel back into the air and dropping him with a Falcon's Arrow. His finisher he called Falcon's Zero.

"What a move from Zero Tyson!" said Lily.

"Into the cover, shoulders are down and Zero Tyson moves on to the next round with a victory over the former TWWA Champion!" said Anthony.

Cheers, we're heard across the arena as Zero collapsed to the ground and with help from the referee he was helped to his feet.

"Zero Tyson may have been a rookie it may have been his first match, however, Zero showed that he is a great fighter!" said Blythe.

The show went to commercial with a shot of Zero standing tall.

 **Match 6: 16 superstar Hardcore Championship Tournament Match: Zero Tyson vs Samuel winner Zero Tyson match time 13 minutes 12 seconds.**

* * *

The camera went backstage (cheers) as Decker and Paul Heyman had been shown walking backstage. "Decker!" Decker stumbled a bit but smiled as a certain ball of energy known as Vixen jumped on his back. "Hi".

"What do you want Vixen?" Decker questioned.

"Are you busy?"

"I have a match tonight so yeah I'm kind of busy", said Decker. "And no I will not be your tag team partner."

"Dang it!" Vixen hopped off of Decker's back with a pout on her face. "Why not!"

"Because I don't like tag matches", Decker responded simply. "Go ask someone else".

"Fine but when I win The World Tag Team Championships one day don't come running back to me!" Vixen shouted.

"Whatever!" Decker shouted back he ruffled her hair. "Go and find someone that you can sync with perfectly."

"Fine", Vixen turned around and went looking for a tag team partner for next week.

* * *

After a commercial break.

5 minutes had passed into a very competitive between a skilled Zamantha (owned by Mattwurm99) and a girl by the name of Zoe (owned by Amazing Red). This was match 2 of the starlight championship. Currently, Zamantha had Zoe against the ropes. Zamantha was connecting with a series of elbows to her stomach. She grabbed Zoe's arm and sent her running towards the ropes with an Irish whip. On her bounce back Zoe ducked a clothesline from Zamantha and jumped up onto the middle rope and flipped off dropping Zamantha with a corkscrew splash. She went for a cover but Zamantha powered out at two and rolled into one of the corners. She stood up and turned around and gasped as Zoe was running towards her. Zoe left her feet and connected with a corner dropkick. Zamantha fell to her feet and stood up and Zoe was running towards her again connecting with another corner dropkick. She did this over and over before stopping and Zamantha fell out of the corner knocked out. Zoe went for a cover and Zamantha kicked out at two. Zoe lifted the girl to her knees and stood in front of her, she shot her leg forward kicking Zamantha in the chest. Zoe went to work performing her signature move a series of hard kicks across her chest knocking her back. Each kick got a loud cry of pain from Zamantha. Zoe was putting on a client not only targeting Zamantha lower chest, but also her upper chest. After a total of 20 kicks! Zoe stepped back and connected with a hard kick to the back of Samantha's head knocking her out. However, Zoe wasn't done yet, as Zamantha fell onto her stomach. Zoe grabbed Zamantha's arm locking her in her finishing submission, the fashion lock (Daniel Bryan's yes lock). Zamantha lasted a total of 10 seconds before tapped out to hard hold.

"And just like that Zoe has made Zamantha tap out!" said Blythe.

"The winner of this match by submission Zoe!" Zoe put her hands into the air in celebration. Happy over her very first victory in TWWA.

 **Match 7: 8 Superstar. Starlight Championship Number One Contender Tournament Match Zoe vs Zamantha. Winner Via Submission Zoe match time 6 minutes 15 seconds.**

* * *

 **Match 8: 16 superstar Hardcore Championship Tournament match. Saito Hiroyuki vs Diamond winner Saito Hiroyuki match time 2 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Match 9: 16 Superstar Hardcore Championship Tournament match. Janeiro vs Nick winner Janeiro match time 4 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **Match 10: 16 superstar Hardcore Championship tournament match. Hisoka vs Selena winner Hisoka match time 5 minutes 58 seconds.**

 **Current status of the Hardcore Tournament. Brian T, Zero Tyson, Hisoka, Janiero, and Saito Hiroyuki have moved on.**

 **Matches for next WNW. Final Flash vs Alexis. Emily Shinjitsu vs Amazing Red. Fortune vs Aiden Larse.**

 **Tournament next round looks like this. Brian T vs the winner of Final Flash vs Alexis.**

 **Hisoka vs Janeiro.**

 **Zero Tyson vs Saito Hiroyuki**

 **The winner of Fortune vs Aiden Larse. vs The winner of Emily Shinjitsu vs Amazing Red.**

* * *

The crowd booed a bit as a loud Lion's howl was heard across the arena as Aslan came onto the stage wearing brown jeans and a brown shirt with the Kenyan flag on.

"The boy who sent a firestorm at Blade Dance last Sunday. He attacked both Cat and Decker last night as well as turning on Xeno Jone in his tag match as well as dropping Zaire and Zara with his finisher lion-tamer," said Anthony.

"This boy has a lot of questions to answer", said Blythe.

Aslan slides into the ring and was handed a mic by a member of the staff, "man….. Who would have thought that one boy from Kenya could have changed the TWWA so fast? You know, I got asked a lot of questions and all of them have the same direct meaning. Why did I attack Xeno Jones? Why did I attack Zara and Zaire? Why did I attack Decker and Cat ruining the main event? All of those questions…. Are very annoying to say the least. I'll start with Xeno jones I attacked Xeno because I was lied too. Before our match, Zara and Zaire came up to me and told me that if I turned on Xeno Jones and threw the match for the team. Their mother would have given me two things, a high rise and a shot at the United States Championship. I couldn't tell if that was the truth or a lie but I wanted to take the risk. However, during the match, I asked myself a question why am I helping these girls when I could help myself. So after I attacked Zeno Jones, I proceeded to attack the two girls because I don't like being betrayed or tricked. So that explains that now onto the real question the main event."

"For years, I had always stayed in the back and had been quiet. In Kenya was a quiet boy just doing what I could to help my parents and siblings. I never put a fuss and I never was a bad kid. However, being sighed in America to this wonderful company. I could finally be free, and I thought to myself while I watched Decker and Cat go at each other. Why am I not in the main event, what makes Decker and Cat so special that they get the main event match for nothing. They aren't better than me, they aren't as skilled as me and certainly don't have the work effort that I have. I have fought day in and day out every day against wild dogs, hyenas, lions anything you name I have done something with it. So I asked myself do I set back and watch this train wreck of a match keep going and let you mindless fans keep cheering. Or do I stun the world and ruin the match. I choose the ladder and now everyone knows my name, I am Aslan and I am the boy who ruined the "dream match" I ruined it and it was fun. I am someone that people should watch and I am someone who people should like. I know a lot of people might be mad at the ending of the match, but it was so much fun to do. So now you all know the truth, on why I did what I did and now I am aiming for the United States Championship!" The crowd began to boo loudly as Jasmine theme went off.

"And what does she want this time?" Blythe questioned.

Jasmine climbed into the ring herself and held a mic up to her mouth, "Mr. Aslan I am out here to apologize dearly for my niece's behavior. I understand that they made a promise to you without their mother's permission. But I assure you, Mr. Aslan, that if my sister had known you would have been given the title shot that you deserve."

"Excuse me if I seem very bias but how can I truth your family in any way?" Jasmine gave a very sweet yet sinister smile.

"Because Aslan you are what I call best for the business, you did what many wouldn't have had the courage to do and ruin that dream match as well as show what you are made of. You a skilled warrior a proud warrior. You are someone that I have been watching for a while, even before I was hired I knew that you were gonna be special. Aslan you have my word as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. I can promise you a title shot against Sylvia at Hell's Fire!" Jasmine held her hand out. "Aslan if you trust me and join the Empire I can promise you many good things."

"Do I have your word?" Aslan questioned.

"You have my word", The crowd booed heavily as she and Aslan shook hands.

"Welcome to the Empire and I am happy to announce that you are now the number one contender for the." The booes turned into cheers as a loud Wolf Howl cut them. Decker and Paul Heyman were here and Paul had a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the Top Dog here on WNW The Black Wolf Decker! (loud cheers) Now, Ms. Jasmine, I understand that this is the first time you have done this. However, it seems that you are choosing the wrong boy, now my client Decker understand that in a company like this you have to make a name for yourself. However attack my client is the worst choice you could make, now about the United State's championship, the last time I checked Decker was the number one contender for the United State's title AND I DO NOT that has changed." By the time Paul was finished, he and Decker were in the ring. "Now Decker is the best choice for the number one contender and after he has finished destroying Xeno Jones I believe that Decker should be given the title shot that Sylvia wanted!"

"Mr. Heyman I was actually going to ask you something in private." Jasmine turned and offered Paul her hand. "I understand where you are coming from. And I understand that you are a businessman and I get that Decker is a major part of WNW. I understand and accept that."

"If you except that then I think we both know what could happen if my client is not given what he is owned then there will be issues." Paul Heyman shook Jasmine's hand. "Now Aslan I understand that you want a title shot over if you can just wait Decker will conquer Sylvia at Hell's Fire than he will be more than happy to take on a boy of his skill level."

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Up here!" The crowd went wild as the current United State's Champion Sylvia came rushing onto the stage. "Look normally we would wait for the music to come on but I can't sit here and pretend that you all aren't making choices that I should be apart of. Now looks I am gonna make this very clear, I still want Decker I want the boy who damn near tore my back out! And I want him inside of Hell in a Cell!" Sylvia smirked. "Now Aslan I will gladly take you on in the future after I kick Decker's ass!"

"I love that", Jasmine turned and looked at Sylvia. "Ms. Sylvia if that is how you feel then I have no issue or problem with that. Aslan, I understand your concerns and I know that you deserve so much and I am gonna fix that. At Hell's Fire, I believe you have some unfinished business with Xeno Jones. So Hell's Fire you will take Xeno Jones one on one."

The crowd actually cheered for Jasmine decision and the show went to a commercial break.

* * *

The camera went backstage showing Skye was still hurt over what happened earlier. Just the look on her face told the story that she felt terrible. "You know looking sad won't fix a thing." (cheers could be heard) The camera panned over and showed Katie had come into the room as well as Everest.

"I know", Skye whimpered.

"Don't let her get to know Skye, we all know it wasn't your fault she is just playing favorites." Everest placed her hand on her friends back.

"Besides I wouldn't wanna face a sad Skye, I wanna face the queen of the skies tonight I want you as you're best I wanna face you at your best for a shot at kicking Ryder's ass", Skye smiled at Katie's words and stood to her feet.

"My the best girl win", said Skye her then looked down at Katie's knee that was wrapped in a bandage. "Are you sure you should be competing tonight, didn't the doctor say you had to stay off it for at least 2 weeks or it could be badly injured?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine I just gotta take it easy but I can still compete," said Katie with a clear wince when she stepped down on it. "I'll be fine".

* * *

The camera went back to the ring where Decker was hopping back and forth ready for this match. The crowd started to cheer as multiple gunshots filled the air as Xeno Jone's theme went off. "And his opponent from Sydney Australia weighing at 195 pounds Xeno Jones!" Xeno came onto the stage wearing his usual ring attire.

"The Perfect Shot known as Xeno Jones taking on The Black Wolf Decker in what could be the main event match some day. However, we get that main event match tonight!" said Lily.

Xeno Jones slides into the ring and stared down the black wolf Decker and smirked. He took off his trench coat and threw it into the crowd as well as his black shirt. The bell was immediately called to ring and this Co-main event match was started.

Decker and Xeno began to circle each other, each wanting to set the pace of this match and each wanting to show what they are capable of. Decker is known for his grappling and hard-hitting strikes targeting muscle and joints. Xeno Jones is known for his hard-hitting strikes and his signature move X-factor that could come from almost anywhere. Finally, Decker struck first in within a second he hard his arms around Xeno Jone's stomach and backed him up into a corner. Decker went crazy with hard shoulder strikes to his stomach. He stopped at a count of 4 and when he backed up Xeno caught Decker off guard and began to connect with hard right and left hands pushing Decker back to the center of the ring. Xeno jumped up and slammed his forearm into Decker's head knocking him back into a corner. Xeno raced forward and slammed his knee into Decker's chest making him grunt in pain. Xeno went crazy slamming his hands into Decker's face, he stopped at four count and backed up off of Decker. Decker shook his head a couple of times and looked up at the boy and smirked a bit. Xeno smirked back and held his hands out begging Decker to come on. It might have been a bad move as Decker took Xeno Jones down to the mat and quickly entered a full mount landing hard right and left hands making Xeno cover up. Decker stopped at a count of 6 and stood up bringing Xeno with him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Xeno up slamming him with a German Suplex. Xeno rolled up onto his feet trying to be tough but he was in a clear daze, Decker used that to his advantage and dropped him with a clothesline.

5 minutes later. Decker was putting on a client showing why he was a top star on WNW and why he was currently undefeated in one on one matches. (He has one draw) He had Xeno on his butt and was slamming his folded hand into Xeno's throat slowly weakening him. This wasn't a mount and Decker could keep this up as long as he wanted. After what seemed like 40 strikes, he stopped and placed his hand on the side of Xeno's neck and began to apply as much pressure as he could making the boy cry out and squirm with pain. Xeno legs were crossing and uncrossing as he struggled not to tap out. Xeno came up with a brilliant idea and shot his head back slamming it into Decker's nose knocking Decker off him. Decker collapsed onto the mat holding his nose in pain. Xeno took this time to roll out of the ring and hold his neck in pain, Decker's nose was bleeding and the boy looked up with an enraged look on his face. Xeno looked up and mouthed the words oh shit as Decker rolled out of the ring after him. Xeno ran around the ring before slipping back into the ring. Decker slide in after him and Xeno took that slight chance and stomped on Decker's back dropping him. Xeno dropped to his knees and began to pound his forearms onto Decker's back. However, Decker wasn't going for it and got back to his feet. Xeno and Decker began to connect with a series of hard strikes and punches. To each other. Decker threw Xeno against the ropes and ran towards him, however, Xeno was quicker and pulled the top rope down making Decker go flying over it. Decker hit the floor hard and landing against the barricade and in that second, Xeno went running back against the ropes and on his bounce back he connected with a front flip splash knocking Decker down to the mat. Xeno slide back into the ring and ran back against the ropes again. He again on his rebound he leaped over the top rope and knocked Decker down again with the same front flip splash taking him off his feet.

"And just like that Xeno Jones has changed the course of this match with a view simple moves!" said Phoenix.

4 minutes later (12:45) Xeno had taken control of this matchup. He kept on trying to put Decker away with his signature move X-Factor, however, Decker was barely able to keep getting his hands up to block that hard knee. Even just blocking that knee still took a lot out of Decker who was slowly losing his composer. This was different than the Cat match, cause he couldn't give up a fall and gain it back like in the iron man match. So Decker was stuck on the defense. Currently, Xeno had Decker in one of the corners and was kicking him in his legs dropping the boy to his knees. Decker fell against the ropes with his head in a perfect position. Xeno ran back against the ropes and this time connecting with his devasting shotgun knee he called X Factor.

"There it is the famous knee that he called X-factor." said Lily.

"Into the cover, shoulders are down and Decker powers out at two!" said Anthony.

The next 4 minutes (17:06) was a back and forth affair. Decker and Xeno were going for broke each trying there hardest to put the other way. Decker had gone for his finisher Dakota 4 times and Xeno had gone from his finisher AK4X. It was a hard fought match but eventually, Decker caught Xeno Jones slipping and dropped him with his finisher Dakota.

"Decker into the cover shoulders are down and Decker picks up another win in a hard fought match!" said Lily.

"The winner of this match Decker!" Decker collapsed onto his knees taking deep breaths.

"Decker may have won but Xeno showed why he is one of the best to watch on WNW", said Lily.

The show went to a commercial with a shot of Decker standing tall.

 **Match 11: Decker vs Xeno Jones winner Decker match time 17 minutes 12 seconds.**

* * *

The crowd erupted into cheers as the lights dimmed down being replaced by a soft pink light and Skye's theme began to play. "The following match is A TWWA Championship number 1 contender match intruding first from Adventure Bay weighing at 75 pounds She is the Queen of the Skies Skye!" Skye was wearing a new ring attire, a white and pink sleeveless shirt as well as white and pink shorts.

"The best high flyer in the company, Skye can truly soar through the air like an eagle and has shown that despite being small and lightweight she is someone that needs to be watched", said Blythe.

Skye made her way down the ramp giving out high fives and hugs to her audience before running and jumping over the second rope and rolling into the ring. Skye held her hands up as pink pyro exploded from the ramp. Once it had cleared the crowd began to cheer again as Katie's theme began to play. "And her opponent also from Adventure Bay weighing at 105 pounds. Katie!"

"The girl that was so close to making Sweetie tap out last night, however, if it wasn't for the young boy at Sweetie's side who distracted the ref. Sweetie was barely able to walk out with her title", said Overdrive.

"That is so stupid. Sweetie was gonna find a way to escape Katie's weak ass submission", said Phoenix.

"I am so glad that you are on the commentary team!" Anthony said with glee. "Finally someone that understands me".

Katie walked into the ring and gave her friend a smile before getting series and Skye did the same. The bell was rung, and this match was underway.

"Katie is known for her submission game, and she has gone on record saying that Skye has never beaten her before. Katie knows how to shut down Skye's offense," said Lily.

"However Skye has changed so much since coming here, she has added a new form of offense to her game. She has a chance in this match especially with a shot at the TWWA championship on the line", said Blythe.

5 minutes into this match. Katie was showing why she has never lost to Skye. She was older and during this match, she was stronger than Skye. She was using the offense that she had used against Sweetie last Sunday. The secret to beating any high flyer was to keep them at a standstill. Keep the oxygen out of their lungs as long as you can and keep the pace slow as well as damage their legs. Currently, she had Skye grounded in one of the corners. She wasn't gonna let Skye regain any oxygen to her lungs. She wasn't gonna allow Skye to begin to race around and outspeed her. Katie dragged Skye out of the corner and lifted her up slamming her with a spinebuster. Katie went for a cover and Skye kicked out at 2, Katie wrapped her arm around Skye's neck and began to apply more pressure. Skye was a bit quicker and placed her hands over Katie's arm blocking Katie's submission. She climbed to her feet and a few well placed shot with her elbow she broke Katie hold. Skye began to connect with hard kicks to the back of Katie's knees. Katie fell to one knee, and Skye took this chance to run back against the ropes. On her bounceback, Katie exploded off her knees and connected with a huge clothesline making Skye due a full front flip and land on her face. Katie turned the girl onto her back and went for a cover but Skye kicked out at two. Katie took her chance to wrapped her arm around Skye's neck fully locking in the headlock. Skye began to gag and her face began to turn a bright pink color as her head began to lose air to it's brain. Skye powered up to her feet and pushed them both back against the ropes successfully forcing a rope break making Katie break the hold. Katie did let go of the hold however she then slammed her knee into Skye's chest making her gag and fall to her knees. Katie ran back against the ropes however stopped before hitting the ropes. Katie let out a clear wince and reached down to rub her knee.

"Oh no. Last Sunday Katie did some damage to her knee," said Blythe.

Skye really hated doing this, but a shot at the TWWA championship really did mean a lot to her. So she raced forward and slammed her forearm into Katie's right knee dropping her to the mat. Katie let out a loud cry and held her knee in pain for a second. Skye took this time to run back against the ropes and onto the second rope connecting with a moonsault and went for a cover. Katie powered out at two and rolled out of the ring. Skye gave chase and while Katie was resting against the apron. Skye jumped off her feet connecting with a shotgun dropkick sending Katie flying and slamming hard into the steel steps knee first! A loud cry filled the arena as Katie collapsed to the floor holding her knee in a clear sign of pain.

The 4 minutes (11:24) Skye had taken control of the match and Katie was in clear pain. Every time she stood up a sharp pain filled her knee, she could barely stand or even run. Skye hated doing this but everyone agreed that there was no going easy on each other because of friendships. Currently, she had Katie in one of the corners connecting with forearm strikes to Katie's jaw. She stopped at a count of 4 and dragged Katie out of the corner before kicking her in the stomach and ran back against the ropes. On her rebound, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Katie's neck and sent her flying into the ropes with a leg scissors takedown. Katie landed neck first on the second rope and just laid there taking deep breaths. At that moment Skye ran back against the ropes and on her rebound, she grabbed the top and second rope before swinging between them and slamming her feet into Katie's head knocking her to the mat. Skye smiled and held her hands up.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" She yelled to the fans.

"Time to fly!" The crowd chanted back. And lifted herself onto the top rope, and then using it as a trampoline she began to jump into the air and on her fifth bounce, she leaped off the top rope looking for her signature move a 630 splash she called Airwave. However, Katie held her knees up sending Skye crashing back first onto her knees!

"Brillant move from Katie!" said Overdrive.

"I don't think it was", Phoenix answered.

While that move did major damage to Skye, it also did a lot to Katie's injured knee. An extremely loud cry erupted from Katie's mouth as she gripped her knee in pain! Rolling across the mat in pain, she rolled out of the ring and onto the ground below. She tried to stand up however to the fans horrid she collapsed to the ground pounding on the floor.

"Something is wrong here", Lily whimpered.

Ref Brian followed the girl out of the ring and took a knee next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Katie hissed.

"I don't think you are", Brian answered.

"I'm fine!" Katie used the apron the climb back to her feet and rolled back into the ring. She attempted to stand to her feet but again feel to mat unable to stand. Now during this Skye had no idea what had happened after her signature move was blocked. So when Katie came back into the ring, Skye ran towards her and made a mistake she jumped up and connected with a huge shotgun dropkick, and everything went wrong from there. The loudest scream of the night filled the arena as Katie feel once again gripping her knee now almost crying from the immense pain that filled her knee.

"RING THE BELL!" Referee Brian ordered as he immediately checked on Katie. Everyone even the announcers were worried as Katie was banging on the mat as hard as she could screaming in pain. Then Ref Brian held up a certain sign that every superstar knew was bad to see, he crossed his arms in the shape of an X meaning medical emergency! Members of the medical staff, as well as Jasmine, came rushing from the back. Skye didn't know what was happening until everything came back to her. The time she spent weakening Katie's knee, sending her slamming into the steel steps knee first.

"Katie I didn't mean that", Skye was kneeling next to her very close friend who was writhing in pain tears flowing from her eyes.

Jasmine walked over to the ring announcer and whispered something. "Ladies and gentlemen this match has been called off due to a submission. Meaning your winner and number one contender for the TWWA Championship Skye."

Skye looked over at Jasmine and the ring announcer in shock before rolling out of the ring. "What are you doing, I didn't win this match! She got injured I…. I CAN'T WIN LIKE THIS!"

"My hands are tied, Skye you did all that damage to your friend knowing that she was injured. For the second time tonight your actions have caused pain to others good job", Tears fell down Skye's face as she looked up at Jasmine.

"This isn't my fault!" Skye screamed.

Jasmine only gave a smile, "congratulations Skye you are the number one contender for the TWWA Championship I hope you're happy". Jasmine walked back into the ring and stood by Katie's sides as medical staff went to work, and began to help Katie onto a stretcher to take out of the ring and to hospital.

The show ended with a shot of Katie as well as Skye who had dropped to her knees with her head in her hands.

 **Match 12: Skye vs Katie match was stopped at 13 minutes 34 seconds due to injury. Skye has been declared the number one contender for the TWWA championship.**

 **Matches declared for Hell's Fire.**

 **Aslan vs Xeno Jones.**

 **Sylvia will defend The United State's Championship against Decker inside of Hell in a cell.**

 **Everest will defend The WNW Championship against Knight Mason in a submission match.**

 **Lastly, Ryder will defend the TWWA Championship against Skye inside of Hell in a cell.**

 **Medical report on Katie: Katie has a serious injury to her knee and will be out of action for 4 months.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter, Destiny signing off any questions can be addressed at my account Destiny D Morgan.**


	46. SNS Week 11

**While WNW takes a more WWE approach to their style, I True Critic know known as Naomi. Really enjoys NJPW or New Japan Pro Wrestling style. Meaning long-term storytelling and stables. So here at a list of the current stables on SNS.**

 **Bullet Club: Chase, Marshall, The Hotshot Champion Cassandra, The TWWA Tag Team Champions Twin Magic Emily and Elmina. The Jay Bros Vulcan and Flame Jay, and Liz. New Members, Max, Luan, and Dawn. Cam.**

 **Sub Branches: The Elith, Twin Magic and Liz.**

 **The True OG's. Chase, Marshall, and Cam.**

 **Formal Empire. The Jay Bros and Cassandra.**

 **Spoiled Rich. Max, Luan, and Dawn.**

 **The Wyatt Family: Suzy, Bruce, and Maurice.**

 **The Eternal Gods of Life and Death: The World Heavyweight Champion Mike Gravedigger, Scythe Falcon, and Omega.**

 **The True Dragonhearted: Dragon D Lion, Sakura, Saito Hiroyuki, and The Dragonhearted Zora and Zoro.**

 **Fighters Unite: Sabrina, Brutus Garnell, Andrew, and Kenneth.**

 **The Knightmare Brothers: Silvex, Shadex, and Zilvex.**

 **Sisters of Power: Cali, Sali, and Evelyn.**

 **Knight Templar: The Light heavyweight champion Rocky, D &D Nation Dodger and Destiny, Reggie, Luna, and Misty. **

**CHAOS Empire: Black Devil, Jessie, and Jackson, Ruin, Shadow Moore, Marsha.**

 **Black Tigers: Darius, Grant Anderson, and Blackhawk.**

 **Stables and Fractions are a way for wrestlers to have some kind of friends in this company so they aren't all alone. Stables travel together as well.**

* * *

 **One thing the date last WNW was wrong it was supposed to be March 14th**

 **SNS Week 11.**

 **March 17th.**

 **Live from T Mobile Arena in Las Vegas Nevada.**

 **In front of 21000 thousand fans.**

 **Genocide tomorrow.**

 **Tag Matches for The SNS Tag Team Titles.**

 **Jay Bros vs Eternal Gods of Life and Death.**

 **Cyber Strike vs D &D NAtion. **

**CHAOS Empire Jessie and James vs Cyber Strike.**

 **D &D vs Eternal God's of Life and Death. **

**Jay Bros vs Cyber Strike.**

 **CHAOS Empire vs D &D Nation. **

**Main Event. All 5 teams, in a 30-minute iron man match. The team with the most falls wins 15 points. The team with the second most falls gets 7 points.**

 **Also this might be a Really long chapter. 14 matches on the card.**

* * *

"We are live from the T Mobile arena and tomorrow is Genocide, but tonight we have a lot of work to do. We have numerous Tag Team Matches for our tag team point tournament, we have the debut of new superstars. So many stables have formed so soon we have 3 new champions to crown. Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome Saturday Night Superstars, my name is Selena and as always I am being joined by Aaron and Margaret. As well as our new friends. Rachel and Jose." said Selena.

"And in our main event, we have a huge match between the tag teams in our tag team point system. A 30-minute iron man match and that will give the winning team a total of 10 points. The two teams with the most points will compete at Genocide to decide the new SNS Tag Team Champions. Currently, Cyber Strike leads with 14 points, The Eternal Gods of Life and Death have 12 points, Jay Bro's have 12 points, CHAOS Empire has 9 points, D&D have 6 points." said Aaron.

"Also Liz takes on her last opponent tonight, and that person is going to be Misty. If Liz wins she takes on Luna for the SNS championship," said Margaret.

The cameras went to the ring where General Manager Elijah was waiting, "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to the last SNS before our Genocide Pay Per View. As you know my name is Elijah and on behalf of every superstar new and old back there. I will promise you all two things, one everyone will get a fair chance here. Two I am not like my sisters and their strange viewpoints. I believe that every superstar in the back is the best they can be, as long as everyone aims towards that brass ring and pull it down. We can make this show better than ever!" (Loud Cheers) "Now tonight we have a lot of work to do, we need to crown new champions, The SNS Tag Team Championships, The Rampage Championship, The Intercontinental Championship, and The Lightweight Tag Team Championships. So in order to do that we have 6 matches to decide those number one contenders.I hope you all enjoy the show and reme."

 **Bullet Club for for for for for FOR LIFE!** The crowd erupted into loud boos as the well-known theme of Bullet Club began to play. As Chase, Marshall, Cassandra, The Twins Emily and Elmina, Liz and The Jay Bro's came down the ramp. All wearing black and had the same t-shirt on. They also had a couple of new members alongside them, Cam and three new kids named Max, Luan, and Dawn were also coming down. Vulcan lifted a mic to his mouth, "my apologies GM but Bullet Club has an announcement to make. You see with so many brand new friends, we thought that it was only fair to find the best and invite them to join with the best in the business. So we just wanted to come down and show off our new friends. And our new groups…. Introducing first to the ring we have The True OG's, the team of Marshall, Chase and our new friend Cam!" Marshall, Chase, and Cam climbed into the ring first. "Next we have the Formal Empire, Me, my brothers. The soon to be SNS Tag Team Champions, and the current Hotshot Champion Cassandra!" Those 3 climbed into the ring next. "Next up we have the elite you're current TWWA Tag Team Champions the lovely twins Emily and Elmina, and the soon to be SNS Champion your first SNS Champion, Liz!" Liz and Twin Magic climbed into the ring next. "And last but certainly not least we have our new friends, The Riches, the cleanest, the new champions of this brand. Dawn, Luan, and Max. Spoiled Rich!" The 3 new superstars climbed into the ring next and all of bullet club starred down Elijah. "Mr. Elijah you are looking at the next rulers of SNS because we are Bullet Club and that is just way tooooooo sweeeet!"

"Well it seems you 12 have been busy," Elijah spoke up. "I can see that you 12 want to win and you 12 want to do big things. I have no problem with that, however, if you cause any kind of trouble you will have me to deal with!"

"No problem GM." The crowd booed as Marshall stepped up. "We understand clearly GM, and just know that at the end of Genocide one way or another Bullet Club will be holding on To. The Light Heavyweight Championship, The TWWA Tag Team Championships, The Rampage Championship, The Intercoiuntnal Championship, The SNS Championship, The Lightheavyweight Tag Team Championships, The Hotshot Championship, and The SNS Tag Team Championships Leaving just the World Heavyweight Title for us to grab onto."

"Well, that is quite the claim. So if you can prove it I will be very impressed, however, you have a lot of superstars in the back that does not agree with that claim. So Jay Bro's you 2 can stay in this ring, cause your first match of the night is up next. As you take on Omega and Scythe Falcon, The Eternal Gods of Life and Death. I also wanna make one more announcement that involves both brands of WNW and SNS. While me and my sisters may not see eye to eye we do agree on a couple things. So this is a message to every superstar that we have, involving what we are calling King or Queen of the Ring, The G5 Climax Tournament and The G5 Climax Tag Team Tournament. The King or Queen of the Ring is a massive tournament for everyone on both brands. The winners of the WNW and SNS tournament will then take each other on and be crowned the King or Queen of the Ring. The G5 Climax is another big tournament who will the winner a massive bonus and will crown a new champion. The Interbrand TWWA World Heavyweight Championship. The G5 Tag Team Tournament is huge tag team tournament that will crown a brand new tag team champions. The Interbrand TWWA World Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. These Championships will be defended on both brands and champions are included in this championship match and the winners will be decided by The Summer Solstice Pay Per View in July giving us 3 months. Hope you enjoy and have a great night."

* * *

 **Current List of Championships.**

 **Wednesday Night Warriors**

 **The TWWA Championship.**

 **The WNW Championship.**

 **The United States Championship.**

 **The Cruiserweight Championship.**

 **The World Tag Team Championships**

 **The WNW Tag Team Championships.**

 **The Hardcore Championship.**

 **The Starlight Championship.**

 **The Wolf Pack Tag Team Championships.**

 **Saturday Night Superstars.**

 **The World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **The SNS Championship.**

 **The Intercontinental Championship.**

 **The Lightheavyweight Championship.**

 **The TWWA Tag Team Championships.**

 **The SNS Tag Team Championships.**

 **The Rampage Championship.**

 **The Hotshot Championship.**

 **The Lightheavyweight Tag Team Championships.**

 **Interbrand Championships to be decided at Summer Solstice.**

 **The Interbrand TWWA Heavyweight Championship. Via G5 Climax Tournament**

 **The Interbrand TWWA Tag Team Championships. Via G5 Climax Tag Team Tournament.**

* * *

 **Also for the record 5 matches will not be described.**

After the commercial break, the bell was called to ring and Omega was gonna be starting things off against Vulcan Jay. The duo began to circle each other before locking up in the center of the ring. Omega clearly (clearly!) Had the strength advantage and backed Vulcan to his team's corner. He threw him back first into the corner and unloaded on him with a series of hard right and left hooks. Dropping the boy in the corner, Omega reached out and tagged Scythe into the match. Scythe lifted the boy up to his feet but quickly dropped him with a hard-hitting slap knocking the boy to his knees. Scythe grabbed the boys arm and whipped him against the ropes, on his rebound Scythe slammed his knee into his chest making him do a full flip before landing on his back. Scythe ran back against the ropes before kicking Vulcan in his stomach. Vulcan rolled out of the ring grabbing his stomach, Scythe rolled out of the ring and walked over to the boy and lifted him up. Vulcan suddenly pushed the boy back and Flame came running forward kicking him in the head knocking him down. Flame sprinting and jumped off the apron slamming into Omega who came running around the corner.

4 Minutes later. Flame and Vulcan had taken control of the match and had Scythe isolated in the corner. The brothers were showing a skilled move set of powerful slams combined with kicks as well as their high flying nature. Currently, the dup had Scythe against the ropes and we're taking turns connecting with hard kicks. Vulcan got off the ring, just to be tagged right back in by his brother. Vulcan and Jay both ran back against the ropes and connected with double clotheslines knocking Scythe out of the ring and to the floor below. Both brothers ran back against the ropes and jumped over it knocking Scythe to the ground with double suicide dives. Vulcan and Flame lifted Scythe up and threw him back into the ring. Flame climbed into the ring and slowly circled around Scythe Falcon. Stomping on his chest and legs getting small grunts from the boy. Flame lifted Scythe to his feet and pushed him back before jumping up and kicking him in the stomach. Flame ran back against the ropes and was dropped by a massive clothesline from Scyhte.

"Finally Scythe getting some kind of offense in the match, and not it is his time to tag in Omega", said Jose.

Scythe began to drag his way across the mat, looking to tag in the powerhouse known as Omega. However, Flame had grabbed Scythe's leg and held him there. Flame wrapped his arms around Scythe's waist and lifted him up going for a German suplex. But Scythe landed on his feet and jumped up connected with a dropkick to Flame. Scythe and Flame both began to drag themselves across the mat towards their partner. Both boys dived forward and tagged in their partners. Omega tore into the ring and dropped Vulcan with a clothesline, Vulcan was quick to get up and was met by another hard clothesline. Vulcan threw a punch but Omega caught his hand and smirked a bit before kicking the boy in his stomach. He wrapped one arm his head and put one hand on the boy's shorts, lifting him up into the air. Omega got the crowd cheering as he didn't drop Vulcan just yet. Instead, he had just held the boy in the air with one arm. Vulcan was starting to get dizzy as the blood rushed to his head. Omega walked over to one of the corners, and with a running start, he fell back slamming Vulcan with a hard-hitting suplex. Omega went for a cover and Vulcan barely kicked out at two, Omega turned around and ducked as Flame tried to attack him from behind but missed. Omega lifted the boy up over his head and ran towards the ropes, he threw Flame over the top rope sending him slamming onto the announce table with Margaret and Rachal we're sitting scary the girls.

"Jesus Christ, a Flame throw from the ring and onto our announce table what strength from Omega!" said Rachal.

"Welcome to SNS newbie", Margaret answered.

Omega blocked another punch for a weak Vulcan Jay and kicked him in the stomach dropping him to his knees. Omega ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge boot to the skull of Vulcan knocking him to the ground. Vulcan surprisingly was back on his feet second later letting out a battle cry, only to fall back to the ground knocked out. Omega grabbed the boy by his neck and dragged him back to his corner and tagged in Scythe. Omega lifted Vulcan up so he was sitting on his shoulders and Scythe climbed up to the top rope. Scythe jumped off of the top rope and wrapped his legs around Vulcan's neck bringing the boy down hard on his back with a leg scissors takedown. Vulcan stood to his feet and was met by a huge shotgun dropkick knocking into the corner and onto the mat back first. Scythe saw his chance and pointed towards Omega. Omega nodded his head and slide out of the ring and lifted Flame to his feet before slamming him with a spine buster. Scythe climbed to the top rope and jumped off connecting with his finisher. Reapers Scythe (Finn Balor Coup De Grace)

"Reapers Scythe connecting Scythe into the cover shoulders are down, The Eternal God's of Life and Death pick up another 5 points giving theme 17 and the lead," said Aaron.

"The winner of this match, Omega and Scythe Falcon The Eternal Gods of Life and Death!"

 **Eternal God's of Life and Death 17 points.**

 **Jay Bro's 14 points.**

 **Match 1: Jay Bro's Vs EGLD winner EGLD match time 7 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

"The following match is set for one fall and it is one of two number one contender matches for The Intercontinental Championship." The song, _Guren No Yumiya English Ver by Amalee,_ began to play as a girl came onto the stage. A girl who was 3 and 0 in her main roster debut. Saito Hiroyuki was back. "First from Kagoshima Japan weighing at 171 pounds, The Princess of The Samurai Saito Hiroyuki!" Saito made her way onto the stage wearing bright red and black samurai armor as well as a mask over her face. Saito climbed into the ring and took off her arm exposing a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. Saito sat down in the center of the ring.

"Saito Hiroyuki went under a great chance, she spent all her time and dropped a lot of weight to get to where she is today. She is great friends with Sakura and The Dragonhearted Zora and Zoro". Said Jose.

The crowd cheered again as Cali's theme began to play and she came from the back. "And her opponent weighing in at 135 pounds Cali". Cali came onto the stage with a slight smirk on her face.

"Cali who's only lose came from the SNS Champion Luna in a very close match. Now Cali taking on the hard kicking Saito. Saito a girl with a very unique medical condition. She was born with very weak arms, so she spent all her time getting her legs stronger. She had spent a lot of time playing soccer and racing across Japan on her bike. She is in the gym every day making her arms stronger and her legs even stronger." said Margaret.

Cali climbed into the ring and took off her headphones before cracking her neck. The bell was called to ring.

Cali and Saito stood on guard, Saito leaned off her right foot ready to fight. While Cali jumped back and forth not wanted to take one of Saito's hard kicks. Finally, Cali rushed in first, she barely dodged a hard kick from Saito before wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. She pushed her all the way to one corner and began to slam her shoulder into Saito's chest making her grunt. Cali stopped at a count of 4 and reached up slapping the girl as hard as she could. Saito reached up and grabbed her cheek as Cali quickly went back onto the assault punching her in the stomach and then lead her over to one of the other corners. Cali slammed her head first onto the top turnbuckle, before slamming her elbow into the small of the girl's back making her drop to one knee. Cali backed up to the center of the ring and raced forward slamming into the girl knocking her down to the mat. Cali proceded to pull the girl to the center of the ring and went for a cover but Saito kicked out before even, an one count. Saito was back to her feet in seconds and shook out her head a couple times. However, Cali wasn't letting up just yet, she grabbed the girl's arm and whipped her across the ring. On the bounce back she went for a clothesline but Saito ducked the, and in literally seconds she spun around and when Cali turned around she was met by her finisher Rising Sun (See black mass for an example).

"That sudden kick from out of nowhere!" said Margaret.

"Saito into the cover shoulders are down, and Saito moves on to Genocide and a shot at the Intercontinental championship!" said Selena.

"The winner of this match Saito Hiroyuki!" Saito stood to her feet and held one arm up.

"Saito Hiroyuki the girl with that sudden kick that can drop anyone on the roster, she is gonna be a world champion one day", said Aaron.

 **Match 2: Saito Hiroyuki vs Cali winner Saito Hiroyuki match time 55 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break, the camera went back to GM Elijah's office, "come in!" Elijah called out as the door was knocked on. Loud boos from the crowd could be heard as Jasmine, Naomi, Zara, and Zaire and Fortune came into the room. "My family", Elijah stood up and greeted his sisters and nieces. "Good to see you all again, glad you could come and see how a show should be run".

"Very funny big brother", Jasmine rolled her eyes a bit as she hugged her older brother.

"Why did you ask us to come?" Naomi questioned.

"Well as you know me and my son were at your show last week. I just thought it would be fair to have you here to watch mine as well as see Grant in action tonight." Elijah said. "Now please I rented out a booth for you all, please go on up and afterward we can have a serious conversation about how you run things," Elijah said sternly.

"Come on big brother we are just doing what is best for the business." Elijah shook his head at that.

"Doing what is best for business is being fair to your workers and giving them fair shots, I love you all however your little empire is the wrong way to do things," said Elijah.

"Come on Elijah we are making our show great, just go with the flow," said Naomi.

"Like I said we will talk later, now please head up to the booth I gave you and enjoy the night," Elijah answered.

The camera went to the back, where the lights were dimmed down. As Black Devil walked in front of the camera. "Everyone needs a friend….. Everyone needs someone to lean on, that is just what I did with Jessie and Jackson, The Black Angels." Jessie and Jackson came into the frame. "They were alone and now have so many friends, like the demon viper known as Marsha!" (Cheers) Marsha came into the frame with her usually mask and hood on. "Shadow Moore!" A boy with long black hair wearing red and black clothes came up behind them standing taller than them. "The the ruthless Ruin!" Ruin who has one victory over Elias Vincent came into the frame as well standing a bit taller than Shadow Moore. "We are CHAOS Empire and we will bring titles to our mix. Jessie and Jackson The Black Angels are looking for the SNS Tag Team titles. Shadow Moore and Ruin are a hard hitting fast paced team looking for The Light Heavyweight Tag Team Championships, My dear friend Marsha will climb to the top and take what is owned by Cassandra and become the new Hot Shot Champion, and finally, there is me who will claim the Rampage Championship." The lights flickers and the group disappeared.

* * *

The cameras went back to the announce tables, "between the Wyatt's, The Eternal God's of Life and Death. CHAOS Empire and The Knightmare Brothers. I don't know who is scarier."

"Four powerful and supernatural groups that are just waiting to come to blows," said Jose.

"Two of those groups meet this Sunday, as Knightmare Brothers Silvex and Shadex take on The Wyatt Family again. Will The Knightmare Brother's finally conquer the Wyatt's this Sunday, or will Wyatt's lead by the creepy Suzy destroy them again", said Selena.

In the ring, Cyber Strike and D&D Nation had just got to the ring and were getting ready for action. The bell was called to ring and it was gonna be Dodger starting things off against Alpha.

The next 7 minutes we're a back and forth contest between the two teams that knew each other pretty well. Cyber strike with the hard-hitting powerhouse known as Alpha, and Kyra one of the Elith high flyers in the business. They made a great team, and since they were both in love with each other. It made their tag team even better. Dodger was the heavyweight of the team while his girlfriend Destiny was the brains and submission expert on the team. Dodger and Alpha were almost evenly matched in strength but Alpha had the edge, and while Kyra could outrun and change the pace on Destiny. Destiny had an edge when it came to grounding an high flyer. Currently, D&D had taken control of the match and had Kyra isolated in their corner, Destiny was stomping on Kyra's chest and stopped at a count of 4. Destiny pulled Kyra to the center of the ring and went for a spinning neck breaker, but Kyra countered and pushed Destiny against the ropes. On her bounceback, Kyra did what was quickly becoming her signature move and jumped up and stood on the girl's upper chest before jumping off and wrapping her legs around her neck dropping her with a takedown. Kyra ran back against the ropes and caught Destiny on the side of her head with a sharp kick knocking her out. Kyra laid on her back taking deep breaths as she finally had a chance to breathe. Both Kyra and Destiny began to weakly crawl across the mat. Both of them leaped up and tagged in their partners.

Alpha ran into the ring and dropped Dodger with a huge boot to the skull, Dodger was quick to get up only to be dropped by another big boot. He stood up again and Alpha grabbed the boys arm and whipped him against the ropes. On the bounceback, the large boy was dropped by a massive spinning leg that slammed into his throat. Alpha ran back against the ropes and jumped up dropping both his legs onto Dodger's chest with a splash. Alpha went for a cover and Dodger kicked out at two, Alpha lifted the boy to his feet and began to connect with hard knees to the boy's chest backing him into a corner. Alpha wrapped one hand on Dodger's neck and placed one on his armpit before lifting him up and setting him on the top rope. Alpha went to the knock the boy off of the top rope with a punch, but Dodger blocked the strike and kicked the boy in the face backing him up. Dodger then jumped off and wrapped his arms around his neck bringing the large boy down with a neck breaker and went for a cover but Kyra broke up the pin. Destiny was back in the ring as well and backed the smaller girl up against a corner, and Dodger ran by knocking the girl over the top rope. Destiny climbed out of the ring, and onto the barricade before dropping Kyra with a flying knee. Destiny climbed back into the ring and walked over to their team's corner. Dodger tagged in Destiny and the duo proceeded to lock in their double team submission called Holy Grail. (Kyra would lock the opponent in crossface while Dodge would lock the opponent in a sharpshooter.) Dodger sucked up his pride seeing that he couldn't escape and since Cyber Strike still had two more matches tonight not counting the main event. Dodger tapped out!

"The big guy taps and D&D nation are back in this tournament winning a total of 10 points for submission!" Said Jose.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm with you sister, how can that even happen!" said Margaret.

"The winner of this match via submission D&D Nation!" The couple let go of the hold and celebrated in the center of the ring.

 **D &D Nation 16 points. **

**Cyber Strike 16 points.**

 **Match 3: D &D Nation vs Cyber Strike winners D&D Nation match time 9 minutes 25 seconds. **

* * *

"The following match is one of two tag team matches to decide the number one contenders for the Lightheavyweight Tag Team Championships!" **TIY TTIY TIY TTIY TIY TTIY!** After that was heard _World's Apart by CFO$_ began to play as a boy around 5 feet 6 inches and a Chinese girl about 5 feet came onto the ramp. "First at a combined weight of 245 pounds. The team of Tyler White and Isabella Yuki TIY!" Isabella was a very excited young girl around 11 and she showed it by sprinting down the ramp and around the ring giving out high fives as she did. She was wearing a yellow shirt and yellow pants as well as yellow shows. Her older stepbrother Tyler White only shook his head as he made his way down the ramp giving out high fives as well. He was wearing the same thing as his sister only his was all orange.

"Isabella Yuki and Tyler White step sibling yet as close as close can be. Tyler and Isabella have been waiting for a chance to compete for months and now have that chance," said Selena.

"I hate the small one already", said Rachel.

"Why am I just now meeting you!" Margaret questioned. "Finally someone who gets me!"

 **BULLET CLUB For For For For FOR LIFE!** The crowd began to boo as the usual theme of Bullet Club went off. As Max, Luan and Dawn (owned by amazing red) came onto the stage. "And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Max combined weight of 250 pounds, the team of Luan and Dawn Spoilered Rich!" The three rich siblings made their way down the ramp ignoring all of the fans. Luan and Dawn where both 5 feet 9 inches, Dawn wears pink shorts and a black Bullet Club T-Shirt while her sister Luan was wearing yellow shorts and a pink Bullet Club T-Shirt.

"Now here comes the true Elith Max, Luan, and Dawn. The richest kids in the company and the best tag team in this company" said Margaret.

"I have to agree, a team that truly needs everything in the world", said Rachel.

"Max has a match tonight as well for the Intercontinental Championship if he wins he takes on the dangerous Saito Hiroyuki who knocked out Cali in mere seconds," said Joses.

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!"

"FUCK YOUR CLUB!" The crowd chanted in anger.

This was almost music to Spoiled Rich's ears as they egged on the chant with smiles. "Say something else, say something else!" Max mocked. Dawn and Luan climbed into the ring and it was gonna be Luan starting things off against Isabella.

The bell was rung and the match was underway, the two girls began to circle each other before Isabella rushed in first. Luan threw a punch but Isabella quickly ducked the punch and began to connect with hard kicks to the sides of Luan back her up. Isabella ran back against the ropes and was met by a wicked clothesline from Luan knocking her on the mat. Isabella sat up in a clear daze, and Luan ran back against the ropes, she slid on her knees and slammed her arm into the girl's neck slamming her down. Luan went for a cover and Isabella kicked out at two. Luan lifted the younger girl up to her feet by her hair and led her over to a corner. Luan slammed the girl into her corner, back first and tagged in her sister. The dup began to harshly stomp on the younger girl dropping her in the corner. For the next minute were all the sisters tagging in and out of the match stomping on the girl. Finally, Dawn dragged the girl to the center of the ring and went for a cover but Isabella again kicked out at two. Dawn lifted the girl back to her feet and grabbed her by her hair before going back to her teams corner. She tagged in Luan and the duo pulled the younger girl to the center of the ring and whipped her back against the ropes. On her rebound, the girls dropped Isabella with a double clothesline and then ran back against the ropes. On their rebound, they both dropped double elbows onto the girl and Luan went for a pin but Isabella kicked out again.

For 3 minutes, Luan and Dawn had been taking their turns on the girl who was clearly in a daze. Dawn was a striker while Luan was a technical wrestler skilled in takedown and throws. Currently, Dawn had Isabella against the ropes and was connecting with hard punches, she spun around looking for a spinning back fist. But she missed when Isabella ducked the punch and wrapped her arms around her waist. A couple well-placed elbows to her back knocked, Isabella off of her, and Dawn ran back against the ropes. On her rebound, she was meet with a massive dropkick from Isabella knocking her off her feet. Dawn was quick to get back up and was met by a fury of punches for Isabella. Dawn covered up, and Isabella ran back against the ropes catching the older girl with another dropkick sending her crashing against the ropes near her corner. Unknowing to ISabella Luan used that moment to tag her into the match, and when Isabella knocked Dawn out of the ring with a clothesline. She was meet with a clubbing blow to the back of her head from Luan. Luan lifted up Isabella looking for a suplex, but Isabella wiggled out of the hold and landed on her feet. Isabella jumped up and brought Luan down with a hard DDT.

"Finally Isabella has a chance to breathe and possibly get Tyler into the match", said Selena.

"T I Y TTI TTI TTIY!"

"T I Y TTI TTI TTIY!"

"T I Y TTI TTI TTIY!"

"T I Y TTI TTI TTIY!"

"T I Y TTI TTI TTIY!" The crowd chanted along with Tyler who was standing on the top rope getting the crowd pumped up.

Isabella nodded her head with the chants of her tag team and began to crawl her way towards her partner. Luan had reached her team first and tagged in Dawn who quickly grabbed the girl's leg. Isabella turned onto her back and pulled her legs in before pushing them out pushing Dawn across the ring. Isabella turned around and dived forward tagging in Tyler.

"Tag made here come Tyler!" said Jose.

Tyler ran into the ring with the sole purpose of causing as much pain possible to the girl who had hurt his sister so much in the match. He ran towards, Dawn and knocked her to the ground with a clothesline. He ran over to Luan who was just standing back up on the apron and grabbed her by her shirt bringing her in the ring as well. He turned around and dropped Dawn with a clothesline before doing the same to her sister. He grabbed Dawn and threw her into a corner of the ring and then did the same thing with Luan so they were across from each other. Tyler went back and forth to each sister connecting with a series of clothesline and running knee to their chests. Tyler dragged a dazed, Luan out of the corner and ran over to her sister, slamming Luan head first into her sister's stomach. Dawn let out a cry of pain and Luan was in another daze, Tyler jumped up and connected with a kick to the side of Dawn's head and as he was falling down he slammed his elbow into Luan bringing her face first onto the mat. Luan rolled out of the ring, and Tyler lifted Dawn up and slammed her onto the mat with a body slam. Tyler climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped off slamming his knee into the girl's stomach and went for a cover but she kicked out at two. Tyler looked towards his corner and saw that Isabella was back on their corner but was kneeling. So Tyler leads DAwn to their corner and slammed her back first into the corner and tagged in Isabella. She climbed back into the ring and the duo began to stomp on Dawn. At the count of 4, they stopped, and Luan climbed back into the ring. Tyler went running towards her but Luan pulled down the top rope sending him flying over the top rope and to the floor below.

Luan stood back up only to be met by a devasting knee to her head knocking her over the top rope and to the floor below. Isabella looked down in pride and turned around only to be dropped by a clothesline from Dawn. Dawn lifted the younger girl to her feet and lifted the girl up into a powerbomb position and threw her into the corner with a buckle bomb. Isabella stumbled out of the corner and dawn connected with a hard knee to her jaw stunning her. Dawn then lifted the girl up and slammed her with her singles finisher Richer Than You. (Michinoku Driver II. Look it up technical name is sitout scoop slam piledriver.)

"Dawn into the cover shoulders are down and Spoiled Rich moves onto Genocide!" said Rachel.

"The winners of this match Spoiled Rich!" Max and Luan climbed back into the ring and hugged their sister.

"Spoiled rich move on to genocide to take on the winner of Ruin and Shadow Moore vs Jessica and James Hughes," said Margaret.

 **Match 4: Spoiled Rich vs TIY winner Spoiled Rich match time 5 minutes 42 seconds.**

* * *

After the commercial break, in the interview area, the crowd could be heard cheering as Misty came into the frame along with the SNS Champion Luna, and The Lightheavyweight Champion Rocky, a new and tall superstar Riggs as well as D&D Nation. A new stable, all believers of God. A stable known as the Knights Templar.

"Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time is the stable known as The Knights Templar. Misty, I'll ask the question, this Sunday in your match against Marshall. General Manager Elijah has added the very interesting situation whoever wins the match is the next challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship if Mike Gravedigger retains. Can you beat Marshall and if so what is next for you."

"Marshall is a small fish in big water, he may have joined in with Bullet Club but that means nothing to me. I am gonna kick Marshall's ass this Sunday and after that Mr. Gravedigger better watch out cause I am gonna be the next World Heavyweight Champion!" said Misty.

"Luna, if Liz beats Misty tonight, she is the official challenger of the SNS champion. This would make you and Liz going at each other one more time. Can you defeat Liz if she becomes your challenger?"

"I don't think Liz is going to defeat Misty tonight so that isn't a worry. But if she does find a way, I will defeat here one more time and end the trilogy of matches we have been having," said Luna.

"Rocky, you have to take on Chase this Sunday, can you beat Chase?"

"Well if you head back to our old channel Chase has only beaten me a couple times. Even if he is more ruthless I can still defeat Chase and make him tap out," said Rocky.

"Riggs while you do not have a match tonight, what is next for you in regards to the title hunt?"

"Well I cannot wait for my first match next week, and I will say that I am going to go after the World Heavyweight Championship, everyone wants it and I think me vs Mike Gravedigger will do good for me", said Riggs.

"Finally D&D Nation, last week you guys only had 6 points. This week you came in with that sudden submission win and you are now leading right now with 16 points. Are you gonna carry on your winning record and head to genocide for a shot at the SNS tag team championships?"

"You know with God on our side we can do anything, we trust him and we trust in each other so we are gonna get the job done and become the first SNS Tag Team Champions," said Destiny.

"Well you all have things to prepare and I wish you luck in the future." Interviewer Kim Anderson answered.

"Thank you", The Group left.

* * *

Meanwhile 7 minutes later in a highly competitive back and forth match. Cyber Strike in their second of three matches tonight. Were taking on a reborn duo of Jessie and Jackson. Currently, Jessie and Jackson had Alpha locked in their team's corner. Jessie and Jackson were truly new and improved superstars since meeting Black Devil. They were more technical and they were more vicious in the ring and actually seemed to enjoy themselves even more. Jessie currently had Alpha in the corner next to her team's corner and was connecting with hard punches to his chest. Jessie ran back to the center of the ring and letting out a cry she ran forward. However, Alpha quickly countered this move with a huge boot to her skull knocking the girl flat on her back. Jessie stood up, and Alpha grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her up before slamming her almost through the ring with a powerful chokeslam.

"Good Lord what a chokeslam!" said Rachel.

"Alpha into the cover shoulders are down and Jackson breaks up the pin," said Selena.

Seeing this Kyra leap into the ring, and wrapped her legs around Jackson's head sending him crashing onto the mat with a hurricanranna. Jackson rolled out of the ring and Kyra ran against the ropes and jumped out of it connecting with a front flip splash. Kyra slides back into the ring and back to her team's corner. Alpha had delivered a huge boot to Jessie knocking her down and walked over and tagged in Kyra. Both of them waited for Jessie to stand up and they both went forward and connected with a double superkick. The finishing move they called Cyber Love Strike and Kyra feel into the cover.

"Kyra falling into the cover shoulders are down and Cyber Strike retake the lead with another 5 points," said Aaron.

"The winners of this match Cyber Strike." Kyra leaped into her boyfriend's arm and gave him a kiss.

 **Cyber Strike 21 points.**

 **CHAOS Empire Black Angels 11 points.**

 **Match 5: CHAOS Empire vs Cyber Striker Winners Cyber Strike Match time 8 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

 **Ok because we still have a couple major matches coming up I am gonna be fair and skip 6 matches.**

 **Match 6: Rampage Championship Qualifier match: Darius vs Cam winner Cam match time 10 minutes 34 seconds.**

 **Match 7: D &D Vs The Enteral God's Of Life and Death winner EGLD. match time 8 minutes 34 seconds. **

**D &D 18 points. **

**EGLD 22 points.**

 **Match 8: Intercontinental Championship match 2: Zandar vs Max winner Max match time 8 minutes 6 seconds.**

 **Intercontinental Championship match at Genocide: Max vs Saito Hiroyuki.**

* * *

The crowd erupted into cheers as Marsha's theme exploded across the area, and she came out dressed in black jeans and hoodie with black scales on it. However, she had taken her mask off.

"The Demon Viper known as Marsha is on her way down to the ring. The girl with the sudden finisher that can come out of nowhere" said Jose.

"This insane girl, after she lost to Dave, get this she spent a month on a brazil island home to many dangerous snakes. And when she came back she got a huge win over Misty," said Rachel.

Marsha slides into the ring and was given a mic by a crew member. "You know…. a lot of people don't get me, a lot of people never understood what it meant to be in pain. So I assumed that I was destined to walk this earth all by myself." Marsha stopped and looked around the arena. "I can guess that all of you have some kind of family that loves and cares for you. But I had no one, I have been deemed a demon child and lost my family. My father abused me and my mother hated me. So my family disliked me, no birthdays, no Christmas. I assumed that I was gonna be alone…. But there was one person who came and asked to be with them. And that person was Black Devil. He told me his story, and he was abused like me. He told me how he was treated by his family and it was like hearing my story told to me. He took me out and I meet Jessie and James the duo who put on smiles but were hurting inside with a family of their own. He freed them and we are now great friends. Then he showed me Ruin the large boy with a heart of fire, and we became friends. Lastly, I was intruded to Shadow Moore the quiet yet fierce warriors of the shadows…. For the longest time I was not ready to have a family and to my surprise, Black Devil's adoptive mother agreed to Adopt me as well." Loud cheers were heard. "She was so kind and I am finally happy…. However, those happy memories faded to black when I remember that a certain bitch attacked me from behind a couple weeks ago. Her name is Cassandra the Cruelest Kid our Hotshot Champion…. Now thanks to my new mother I had been put in anger management and a great therapist. But that changes nothing cause I am still angry. If Cassandra is such a cruel kid she would come down to this ring and face me like a woman instead of the coward she is. I will say her breaking Apollo's arm was amazing, but if she wants to do that to me she is gonna have to try very VERY hard. Because I am in the best state of mind I have been in almost 8 years. I want Cassandra and I want here now!"

Marsha's wish was granted as not Bullet Club's theme but Cassandra theme went off and she came onto the stage. She was still wearing her Bullet Club attire. "Look Marsha Marsha Marsha! I am so happy that such a twisted little bitch like you finally got a new mommy. After all, your old mommy and daddy hated your crazy ass and I don't blame them. Does your new mommy know who you murdered Cats and Rats in the fucking streets for no good reason other than because you were mad? Does she know who you should have been arrested for sneaking onto an island 2 miles off the coast of Brazil. Do you really think that a woman as nice as you say actually cares about you!?" Cassandra showed no fear as she made her way down the ramp. "You seem to forget that there is a difference between forced and true love. She is being forced to love you, she is being forced to care for you, no one would have true love for a demon like you!"

"Shut your mouth!" Loud cheers. "You have no idea what I had been through and what that woman give me was not forced. For the first time in years, someone tucked me into bed and told me not to worry. Someone who got me my first teddy bear, the person who kissed me and told me that you are loved! Nothing that woman did was fake!"

"And there it is!" Cassandra slides into the ring and got into Marsha's face. "That right there is why I hate you! You wanna know what everyone in this company has in common. Some might be strange and others might be weird but everyone is still fighting for someone, someone they love and care about. However, since you got here all you did was fight for your self and complain about how bad of life you had. Guess what bitch everyone has problems some worse than others. Like myself, you think your parents abused you a lot. I have no parents mine died in front of me when I was a child!" The crowd was stunned for a second and it got quiet. "I watched my parent risk their life to save me and I still honor their memory anyway I can! But you have no one to fight for, you have no one to compete for. You just fight for the joy of fighting, you have no idea what kind of hell I went through! I lived on the streets, I ate nothing but what I could steal and finally I got a family and they made me a child actor and they loved me and supported me. You have no idea what it means to fight for someone other than yourself!"

"I had no one to fight for!" Marsha took her hood off, "I had no one to fight for cause everyone I had ever meet wanted to hurt me! You have no idea the hell I went through always wondering when the next punch was gonna come. When my daddy was gonna take his belt and try to kill me with it, wondering when my mother was gonna actually give me something to eat. So it made me twisted and a monster, I had demons to get rid of!"

"So did I!" Cassandra shouted back.

"No you didn't. You were adopted and got help, I am just now getting the help I need, all the other therapists I had didn't get me and didn't care. This one actually cares about me and for the first time in years I feel so good. But I cannot get over the fact that you attacked me from behind!"

"YOU TURNED YOUR BACK TO ME WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!" Cassandra snapped. "YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT AND THINK THAT EVERYONE IS SCARED OF YOU BECAUSE OF HOW YOU WALK AND HOW YOU TALK. However, your LOOKING AT THE ONE BITCH IN 100 THAT DOESN'T FEAR YOU!"

"YOU SHOULD FEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER CAUSE I WILL END YOUR CAREER!" Marsha snapped right back. The crowd was literally on their feet as the two rivals stared each other down. Marsha slipped off her hoodie exposing a black sports bra and Cassandra had thrown her title to the ground and took off the Bullet Club shirt.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"You wanna know something, Cassandra!" Marsha was the first to speak and had a dark glare across her face. "Maybe you went through hell, we both have however I will not let you sit there and talk about THE WOMAN WHO SAVED MY LIFE! I own everything to her and this Sunday when she is here watching me I will show the world how much I love her when I beat you and claim the Hotshot Championship as my own!"

"You do not want to mess with this Hispanic because family means everything for us and this Sunday when I defeat you I will submit my legacy as the best in the world!" Cassandra and Marsha both dropped their mics and stared each other down. Then hell broke lose as Cassandra and Marsha began to exchange blows in the center of the ring.

"Punches are thrown here we go, Cassandra, vs Marsha!" said Margaret.

Cassandra took Marsha down to the mat and began to slam her head onto the mat. Marsha quickly changed their position and began to connect with hard punches onto the girl. This went back and forth until finally, security came rushing down the ramp to separate the two girls. Marsha was going crazy as she struggled to free herself from the security grip and Cassandra was doing the same thing. The show went to a much-needed commercial with a shot of Cassandra and Marsha struggling to escape and fight

* * *

 **Match 9: Jay Bros vs Cyber Strike winner Jay Bro's match time 12 minutes 45 seconds.**

 **Jay Bro's 19 points**

 **Cyber Strike 23 points.**

 **Match 10: CHAOS Empire vs D &D Nation, Winner CHAOS Empire match time 11 minutes 23 seconds. **

**CHAOS Empire 16 points.**

 **D &D Nation: 20 points. **

**Final Totals before the main event looks like this.**

 **Cyber Strike 23 points.**

 **Eternal God's Of Life and Death 22 points.**

 **D &D Nation 20 points**

 **Jay Bro's 19 points.**

 **CHAOS Empire 16 points.**

 **Match 11: Jessica and James Hughes vs CHAOS Empire branch Brother of Doom Ruin and Shadow Moore. Winners Brothers of Doom. match time 8 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **Light heavyweight Tag Team Championship match: CHAOS Empire's Brothers of Doom vs Bullet Club's Spoiled Rich.**

* * *

After those 3 very good matches back to back. Things slowed down for a bit and the crowd began to cheer as Suzy appeared on the Titantron. "Oh Las Vegas!" Suzy began to giggle like crazy, "We're here!" Suzy blew out a candle and her theme kicked in. Fans took out their phones and began to wave them back and forth to the beat of the music filling the arena with a beautiful arrange of lights.

"Here comes the evil and demented Suzy. The girl who has set this world on fire with her attack on Alex. She has led this group to major victories, and this Sunday she and her family take on The Knightmare Brothers Silvex and Shadex. However, rumors have started with people saying that Gatorita will be joining the brothers to take on this scary team." said Margaret.

Suzy finally got into the ring and blew out her candle, the lights stayed off with only one spotlight on Suzy keeping Bruce and Maurice in the darkness. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I cannot wait…. I simply cannot wait for Sunday….. Mother is very very excited two, she cannot wait for Sunday, she told me a very very good secret that if I win she has a big surprise for everyone watching. So I need to focus for tomorrow, I need to be a very good girl tomorrow and do what my mommy says. I know that if I do what she says, then good things will happen. The Knightmare Brothers, the brothers that lie and cheat and make up tales about them being demons and living in the shadows as nightmares. That is my mother realm of existence, she controls everything good and evil in this world. She is the true GOD of this new world….. There is no one on this planet that she does not have control of. Even the monsters of HELL and the angels of HEAVEN fear her greatness. She has everything, HEAVEN HELL GOOD EVIL LIFE DEATH NAUGHTY AND NICE in her hands." Suzy began to rock back and forht at a fast pace. "Now my mother was disrespected and made a fool of by those naughty boys named Silvex and Shadex. Those brothers are busy getting ready for A WAR…. a war that they cannot and will not win, cause when you go against me. NO ONE will win this battle, and I am so happy that they are the ones I get to face. I get to show EACH AND EVERY last one of you what happens to bad kids. They get their eyes plucked out, their tounges riped out and they are REBORN into good children by the buzzards of my mother. Silvex and Shadex you will come into Genocide looking to kill me and my family. My brothers Maurice and Bruce. Bruce was a farmers boy that lives day in and day out working his butt off in the hot summer sun. But mother found him and saw how smart he was and he has been such a great big brother to me. Then we have Maurice, he was locked in a cage and forced to do horrible things but MOTHER saved him and taught him how to use his strength for good!" Suzy snapped her fingers and Bruce and Maurice came into lights. "These are my brothers, and I am their sister and we do not really care for gold and silver but mother promised that when our business is done. That we can good and have fun doing what we want until she calls for us again. My brothers want gold and silver around their waist and I want to conquer anyone in my path." Suzy growled as Gatorita theme song went off and she came onto the stage.

"Hold on a second Suzy!" Gatorita smirked a bit. "Let's calm down for a second and let me…".

"QUIET!" The crowd erupted into cheers as the lights went off and around Gatorita was a bright white light and a bright red light. A loud heartbeat began to go off.

On the titantron, Silvex appeared on the screen surrounded by white doves. "Suzy we went over this, you are forgetting one major factor. Demons and Angels do not fear what is not immortal." The screen changed and showed Shadex surrounded by black widows. "They fear their master and their creator. They fear what they cannot control." The screen changed again and showed Silvex standing on the beach. "We do not fear you or your mother", the camera changed and show Shadex on top of a mountain. "We do not feat what is not true and what is not real." The camera changed and showed the brothers in the same room. One side was all white and the other side was all red. "We are going to end this. WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE KNIGHTMARE REALM! AND YOU WILL RESPECT US!"

All the lights turned off as the heartbeat keep going faster and faster until it flatlined. "THIS SUNDAY WE END THIS GAME!" The lights turned on, and Gatorita jumped a bit as Silvex and Shadex were standing next to her. However, to their surprise, The Wyatt's were gone!

"She's got the whole world in her hands." Suzy's voice began to fill the arena. "She's got the whole wide world in her hands she's got's the whole world in her hands. She's got the whole world in her hands. She's got The Knightmare Brother's in her hands, She got The Knightmare Brothers in her hands, she's got the Knightmare Brother's in her hands she's got this whole world in her hands." The lights turned off again and when they came back on. The crowd was stunned as Suzy was back in the ring but Bruce and Maurice were nowhere to be found. "Behind you".

That warning was two late and Silvex and Shadex were dropped by steel chair by the Bruce and Maurice. Bruce patted Maurice on the back and nodded his head. The large boys lifed the brothers up and slammed them onto the steel ramp with double chokeslams. And before Gatorita could get away, Maurice grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the ring. He threw the smaller girl into the ring when Suzy hit her from behind. "Maurice steel steps please!" Suzy smiled as Maurice through the steps into the ring. "Thank you."

"Oh no, she is gonna do what she did to Alex she is gonna try and end her career!" said Rachel.

While this was happening Bruce lifted up Shadex and threw him off the stage and through a table below before doing the same to Silvex. Bruce came into the ring as did Maurice and the duo made Gatorita bend down on her knees. Holding her up by her hair, "oh Gatorita!" Suzy had a mic in her hand again. "I would love to end you right now however I cannot because you are not on my list". Suzy took a firm hold of Gatorita's chin. "However, do not get this twisted I HATE YOU, and one day you will share Alex's fate!" Suzy slammed mic onto her head and then brought her down with her finisher mother Abigail. Suzy began to laugh like crazy as she dropped to her knees. "Follow my buzzards!"

 **DEH!**

* * *

Titan was in the ring and The song, _Controlled Chaos by CFO$,_ began to play as the words CHAOS Empire appeared on the titantron. A boy about 5 feet 9 inches came onto the stage. "And his opponent weighing at 172 pounds. He is the leader of CHAOS Empire Black Devil!" Black Devil was wearing black trunks and black shoes. He had on a black scruff over his face as well as a black vest on.

"The leader of CHAOS Empire. And guys look at this if Jessie and James The Black Angels, as well as Black Devil, win their matches tonight. CHAOS Empire will have 6 members competing for championships this Sunday", said Aaron.

"This boy must be something fierce if he is the leader of a group, just earlier tonight Ruin and Shadow Moore showed that they could do. Marsha gave her thanks to the boy who's mother adopted her, and Jessie and James are almost new people. I cannot wait to see what this boy can do." Margaret said.

Black Devil climbed into the ring and took off his scruff and vest showing his lean muscular chest. The bell was called to ring and this match was underway. Titan had a good height and strength advantage over the boy and showed this by lifting Black Devil off his feet and slammed him into a corner. Titan went to work connecting with a hard short-armed short-armed clothesline to Black Devil before pulling him out of the corner and kicking him in the stomach. Black Devil dropped to one knee and was knocked to the mat with a hard punch to his jaw. Titan wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and lifted him up slamming him down with a gutwrench powerbomb and went for a cover. Black Devil kicked out at one and sat up, Titan lifted the boy to his feet and whipped him across the ring, Black Devil bounced off of the ropes and was met by a massive clothesline from Titan knocking him to his back. Titan lifted the boy onto his shoulder and carried him to the ropes before throwing him up slamming him neck first on the ropes. Black Devil stumbled backward gripping his throat and Titan lifted him up slamming him with a German Suplex. The boy landed on his back and flipped over to a sitting position against the ropes. Titan ran back against the ropes and connected with a huge boot to Black Devil knocking him out of the ring.

3 minutes later. Black Devil was in a bad way as Titan had him against the ropes connecting with sharp punches to his stomach making him bend down. Titan suddenly lifted Black Devil up and slammed him down with a powerslam before going for a cover. Black Devil kicked out at two and Titan wrapped his massive arm around the boy's neck. And lifted him up again, Titan kept this grip around the boy's neck before lifting him up and went to slam him. However black Devil escaped the hold and landed on his feet. He pushed the boy backward and connected with a hard superkick to the back of his neck. Titan stumbled forward and dropped to one knee grabbing the top rope. Titan lifted himself back up and turned around running right into a clothesline from Black Devil sending him flipping over the top rope and against the barricade. Black Devil climbed out of the ring and went on the offensive connecting with punches to the boy's chest and Black Devil whipped the boy back into the ring. Black Devil lifted himself up onto the top rope and jumped off connecting with a springboard leg drop right to Titan's neck. Black Devil went for a cover and Titan powered out at two.

The next 2 minutes was all Black Devil offense as he beat down the larger boy with a series of hard punches and kicks to his head and stomach. His striking seemed to hit harder and harder with each one. As he targeted the ribs and neck of his opponent with his strikes. He currently had Black Devil in one of the corners and was connecting with hard stomps to his chest. Titan wrapped his arms hands around Black Devil's throat and threw him to the ground. Black Devil rolled back to his feet and ducked a big boot from Titan. Black Devil did a backflip and wrapped his legs around his neck and brought the larger boy down with a reverse hurricarana. A signature move he called Black Moon. Black Devil went for a cover and Titan powered out at two. Black Devil decided that now it was time to end this match and stood up. He flipped Titan onto his stomach and then wrapped his arms around the boy's feet. He used all his strength and threw titan into the air. As he fell back down, Black Devil quickly shot up and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck dropping him with a neck breaker. His finisher that he called The Day of Black Sun.

"Black Devil into the cover shoulders are down and Black Devil moves on to face Cam for the Rampage Championship", said Selena. "A battle between two power stables is about to happen. Cam of Bullet Club taking on The leader of CHAOS Empire Black Devil."

Black Devil climbed to the top rope and flipped up his brown hair.

 **Match 12: Titan vs Black Devil winner Black Devil match time 8 minutes 52 seconds.**

* * *

 **Bullet Club For For For For For Life!** The crowd began to boo as the usual theme of Bullet Club went off and Liz came onto the ramp with Emily and Elmina. "The following match is set for one fall intruding first being accompanied to the ring by Twin Magic from Adventure Bay weighing at 125 pounds Liz!" Liz smirked as the boos she was getting and made her way down the ramp.

"The Elith are here, The subgroup of Bullet Club Liz and The TWWA Tag Team Champions Twin magic," said Rachel.

"Liz was the second SNS Champion she lost her title to Luna in a classic of a match at Rivals. Now Liz has to beat Misty in order to get her rematch against Luna. And if she gets that rematch and loses at Genocide then She and Luna will not face each other again for the SNS Championship again." said Aaron.

Liz slides into the ring and held her arms up. Liz grew series as the crowd started to cheer when Misty theme began to play. "And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by The Light Heavyweight Champion Rocky and Riggs from Belize weighing at 120 pounds Misty".The trio made their way down the ramp each giving out high fives.

"Misty is one of the best in this business a skilled fighter who has only lost to elith superstars such as Marsha, Luna. Her other lose came from Chase when she was attacked by the orignal 8 members of Bullet Club on that same time Marshall shocked the world and turned on her. This Sunday Misty takes on Marshall and the winner will face Mike Gravedigger or Dave for The World Heavyweight Championship."

Misty climbed into the ring in her usual ring attire staring down Liz all the way. The bell was rung and the battle between these two top superstars was underway.

11 minutes later, Misty and Liz were going back and forth at a very fast and high rate. Misty known for two moves her finishing submission hold Ocean Wrapper (Crossface) and her finishing move Shipwreck (inverted DDT). Misty was known for her fast yet fierce style of wrestling. She was an expert grappler and striker. Most compared her style to the great Chris Benoit. As for Liz, she was known for her finisher X Lock as well as her new signature move Fashion Disaster that devastating running knee when her opponent was down. Her style was fast paced as well and she was more ruthless than Misty. Her striking was almost on the same level as Misty and her grappling was even better than Misty. So this match went back and forth with neither girl taking a clear upper hand. That changed when Liz dropped Misty with a sudden kick to the back of her head and she followed that up with a hard body slam into an elbow. So Liz currently had control of the match.

Right now she had misty in one of the corners and was connecting with hard-hitting knife edge chops to the girl's chest. Liz grabbed her arm and whipped her across the ring sending her crashing into the othe corner. Misty stumbled out of the corner and she was met with a hard missile dropkick sending her crashing into a corner and down to the mat. Liz locked Misty in a front face lock and lifted her back to her feet. Liz lifted the girl up and slammed her with a hard suplex, however, Liz wasn't done yet as she lifted Misty back up, and let go as Misty fell Liz caught her with a hard elbow to her jaw knocking her out for a second. Liz went for a cover and Misty powered out at two. Liz quickly grabbed Misty's arm and attempted to lock in her finisher the X lock. But Misty knew that was gonna happen and countered with a quick elbow to her jaw knocking her down for a second. Misty saw her chance and stood to her feet using whatever air she had in lungs to run against the ropes. She bounced off but was met by a huge dropkick from Liz sending her crashing back down to the mat and rolling out of the ring in front of Twin magic.

Rocky and Riggs the cousins quickly walked over to the duo to make sure they didn't try to do anything to their friend. Twin magic backed up with their hands in the air each with a smirk on their face. Liz rolled out of the ring and grabbed Misty and led her over to the announce table, she took a handful for the girl's hair and slammed her head first onto the announce table. She did this 5 times before Misty connected with 3 hard elbows to her chest making her let go. It was Misty's turn as she grabbed Liz by her hair and slammed her onto the announce table. Misty turned Liz around and pushed her into the ring apron before running over and slamming her knee into her Liz's back. Misty pushed Liz back into the ring and then rolled in herself. Liz was getting back to her feet, and Misty was back on the assault. She slammed her forearm onto the girls back making her hiss and pain and stand up. Misty began to back Liz up against the ropes with hard right hands, once her back hit the ropes. Misty grabbed Liz's arm and whipped her back against the ropes. On her rebound, Misty caught her with a reserve elbow knocking her to the mat. Misty ran against the ropes and leaped up onto the second rope connecting with a moonsault and went for a cover. Liz kicked out at two, and Misty wrapped her legs around the girl's neck locking her in a chokehold. Liz gagged a bit however she was smart enough to reverse the hold and pushed Misty so she was laying on her shoulder and the ref began a 3 count. Misty let go of the hold and kicked out of the pin before flipping up to her feet and kicking Liz on her upper chest knocking her back down.

2 minutes later, Misty was in clear control of this match connecting with hard suplex and slams to Liz slowly taking the air out of her lungs. She had gone for her finisher ocean wrapper but Liz wasn't gonna let her do that. She had also gone for her submission finisher but again that wasn't gonna work. She needed a little more time to take Liz out of the match. She currently had Liz against the ropes connecting with hard kicks stomps to her upper thighs. Misty lifted Liz up and set her on the top rope, Misty began to climb up but Liz caught her with a sudden kick to Misty knocking her off the top rope. Liz stood up and jumped off connecting with a cross body to Liz knocking her the mat. Liz went for a cover and Misty kicked out at two. Liz lifted Misty up and slammed her down with a suplex. Misty rolled and landed against the ropes in a daze. Liz saw her chance and raced forward looking for her finisher Fashion Disaster but Misty moved out of the way sending Liz crashing against the ropes and stood up. Misty saw her opening and kicked Liz in the stomach making her bend over and then grabbed Liz's arm. Trying to wrestler her to the mat, Liz pulled Misty forward and dropped her with a short-armed clothesline. Liz then went for her finishing submission hold but another sharp elbow from Misty stopped that plan.

4 more minutes had passed and Liz and Misty were starting to lose their minds as try were struggling to finish each other off. They both weren't allowing the other to lock in their submission hold and they were both doing a great job not letting the other hit their finishing move. Currently, the duo was going back and forth connecting with punches in the center of the ring. Misty got the advantage and was connecting with a fury of right and left hands. She reached back and went for a powerful punch but Liz blocked her strike and went behind Misty locking her in a full nelson, Liz snapped backwards lifting Misty up and slamming her on the back of her head with a dragon suplex. Misty rolled to a seating position against the ropes, and Liz faced forward connecting with her finisher Fashion Disaster!

"Liz with that hard knee to the forehead of Misty," said Margaret.

"Liz into the cover shoulders are down and Liz gets her rematch against Luna this Sunday at genocide!" said Rachel.

"The winner of this match Liz!" Bullet Club theme began to play as Liz collapsed onto the mat taking deep breaths. The crowd was actually cheering a bit after the wonderful match the duo had just put on.

"A hard fought victory for the girl known as Liz barely being able to put Misty away and guys we still have one more match after this one. A 30-minute iron man match with 5 teams, the team with the most falls gets 15 points the team with second most falls gets 10 points," said Selena.

The camera went to a commercial with a shot of Liz standing tall with The Twins by her side.

 **Match 13: Misty vs Liz winner Liz match time 17 minutes 56 seconds.**

* * *

All five teams had gathered in the ring for this huge main event match only these teams were allowed by the ring. No one else but the commentators. "The following match is a 5 team iron man match the rules go as followed. Only pinfalls and submission in the ring count, there are no disqualifications or count outs. After a fall is recorded all must stop of a 30-second countdown. The team with the most falls will be awarded 15 points and the team with second most falls get 10 points".

The bell was rung, and all hell broke lose in the ring. The first 20 minutes went by in a flash for both teams as they were all out brawling at this point. No one had yet to score a fall, Vulcan and Flame had begun to take everyone out with steel pipes they had found underneath the ring as well as a lot of steel chairs and tables that they had thrown into the ring. Currently, the duo had Dodger suck in the ring and was taking turns connecting with hard strikes from the pipes they had. Vulcan decided to end this and pulled Dodger to the center of the ring and kicked him in the stomach before bringing him down with his finisher twist of jay and went for a cover.

"Vulcan Jay into the cover and The Jay Bro's pick up the first fall of this match," said Jose.

"The Jay Bro's have picked up the fall," Vulcan gave his brother a high five as the first 30 second rest time began to count down. Once that time was over, The Jay Bros' watched as Omega and Scythe rolled into the ring. Vulcan and Flame both rushed the friends but Vulcan was meet with a huge spear from Omega and Flame was meet with a huge dropkick from Scythe Falcon sending him flying back into the ropes. Omega ran forward and knocked Flame over the top rope and to the floor below. Omega lifted Vulcan back up and kicked him in the stomach dropping him with his finisher the Jackhammer he pinned him and got the second fall of the match.

10 minutes later (10 minutes left in the match) Every team had scored at least 1 fall, with The Eternal God's of Life and Death in a clear lead with 3 falls. However, in these ten minutes, things grew more and more extreme as everyone was going all out to catch the EGLD. Currently Omega was laying in the wreck of two tables with an exhausted Flame Jay laying on top of him. And Scythe was laying on the ground knocked out from a hard strike from a steel chair. Currently, in the ring, Kyra was going toe to toe with Jessie. Kyra ran back against the ropes and dropped the girl with clothesline before lifting her back up and dropping her again with a body slam. Kyra ran back and jumped onto the top rope looking for a moonsault but Destiny was back in the ring and connected with a superkick right to Kyra face knocking her out. Destiny pulled Kyra over and went for a pin but Kyra kicked out at two. Destiny stood up and turned around only to be dropped by a hard palm strike to her jaw from Jessie. Jessie lifted Destiny to her feet and let out a vicious scream before dropping her with a wicked clothesline. Jessie lifted Destiny to her feet and dropped her with her singles finisher Wicked Breaker. (Swinging fishermen suplex) Jessie went for a cover but Dodger broke the pin up at two. Dodger lifted Destiny to her feet and threw her between the ropes and to the floor below. Dodger turned around and grunted as Kyra went to work connecting with hard forearm strikes to his jaw. Dodger grabbed her by her throat and whipped her back against the ropes. On her bounceback, she jumped up onto Dodger's upper chest looking for her signature leg scissors takedown. But Dodge caught her in a powerbomb postion and slammed her onto the mat with a powerbomb. Dodger saw that Destiny was still down so he lifted Kyra back up into the air and slammed him with his finisher. Holy grail (See Gallows Pole from Luke Gallows). Dodger went for a cover but Alpha broke up the pin this time and the two big guys went at each other. Dodger and Alpha were exchanging blows in the center of the ring. Dodger pushed Alpha back against the ropes when Omega hit Alpha from behind. Alpha stumbled forward and he and Dodger stopped their fight and went after Omega.

"And now Dodger and Alpha going after Omega!" said Rachel.

"The Eternal Gods are leading with 3 falls one more would put them out of reach", said Aaron.

Omega was actually fighting the two guys off pretty well. He threw Dodger off him and then went on the attack of Alpha. However, this was short-lived as James jumped on Omega's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alpha took that chance and kicked Omega in the stomach before surprising the crowd and lifting both of them up onto his shoulder and dropped them with double fisherman carry slams.

6 minutes later. (Only 1 minute and 30 seconds left in the match) Cyber Strike and The Jay Bro's we're battling to at least get one last fall. EGLD had basically sealed their win by scoring another fall thanks to Scythe Falcon and now we're resting outside of the ring. Both Cyber Strike and The Jay Bro's had gained another fall thanks to a Jay Bro from Flame Jay. And cyber Strike got their second fall from Kyra who hit her finisher Eat Defeat (Invited Stomp Facebreaker). So now it was coming down to them D&D Nation were laying in the wreck of even more tables thanks to the Jay Bro's and Jessie and James were laying in the wreck of a couple steel chairs thanks to a Alpha who threw them both into stacks of the chairs that he had set up. Currently, Vulcan was taking the fight to Alpha and Flame and Kyra was going at it in another corner. Vulcan jumped up and connected with a hard knee to Alpha's stomach making him bend over. Vulcan ran back against the ropes and it seemed that every male in the aduience let out groans as Vulcan kicked Alpha in the balls as hard as he could!

"What a cheap shot from Vulcan Jay!" said Jose.

"No disqualifications guys this is all legal,"

"Bro finish this!" Vulcan called out as ALpha dropped to the mat and rolled out of the ring onto a table. Vulcan lifted himself onto the top rope and held up two fake guns with hands and shot Alpha before jumping off and connecting with a JAy Bro through the table. Sending both boys crashing to the ground in the wreckage of the table.

"That is the 10 table that The Jay Bro's have broken in this match, the table specialists are going wild tonight," said Selena.

With 30 seconds left in the match, Kyra and Flame were going at it. Kyra went for her finisher again but Flame blocked it and ran back against the ropes. Kyra leaped up onto Flame's upper chest and did a flip bringing him down with a leg scissors takedown. Kyra went for a cover and Flame powered out at two. Kyra slammed a hand on the mat and lifted Flame back up, however the boy suddenly slammed his thumb into Kyra's eye making her scream in pain. At that moment, Flame kicked the girl in the stomach and brought her down with a Twist of Jay. Flame took his chance and climbed to the top rope and with 10 seconds left. He leaped off the top rope and connected with a Jay bomb he waited until there were 4 seconds left and went for a cover giving his team another fall bringing them to two.

"Jay Bro's have scored a fall. The winners of this match with a total of 4 falls The Eternal God's of Life and Death. SEcond place with 2 falls goes to Jay Bros!"

"The final point totals are

Eternal God's Of Life and Death 37 points.

Jay Bro's 29 points.

Cyber Strike 23 points.

D&D Nation 20 points

CHAOS Empire 16 points. "

"We have our two teams for the SNS Tag Team Championships! The Eternal God's of Life and Death will take on The jay Bro's this Sunday at Genocide. But that isn't all we have so many matches and we have so much planned for Sunday stay tuned and see you all tomorrow for Genocide!" said Selena.

 **MainEvent Jay Bros vs CHAOS Empire Jessie and James vs Cyber Strike vs EGLD vs D &D Nation. 30 minute iron man match winners EGLD. match time 30 minutes. **

* * *

**SNS Genocide Pay Per View.**

 **Opening match: The Wyatt's vs The Knightmare Brothers.**

 **Middle Card Matches.**

 **Rampage Championship: Cam vs Black Devil.**

 **SNS Tag Team Championships: Eternal God's Of Life and Death vs Jay Bro's**

 **Intercontinental Championship: Max vs Saito Hiroyuki.**

 **Light heavyweight Tag Team Championships: Spoiled Rich vs Brothers of Doom.**

 **Marshall vs Misty. Number one contender match for World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Major Matches.**

 **TWWA Tag Team Championship: Twin Magic (Champions) Vs The Dragonhearted.**

 **Hotshot Championship: Cassandra (Champion) vs Marsha.**

 **Light Heavyweight Championship: Rocky (Champion) vs Chase.**

 **Main event matches.**

 **World Heavyweight Championship: Mike Gravedigger (Champion) vs Dave**

 **SNS Championship: Luna (Champion) vs Liz.**

 **Tell me who you think is gonna win these matches. See you by January 3 or 4 with Genocide PT 1. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year.**


	47. Update 3

Were back up and running sorry for the horrible long wait. Genocide Pay per view will be up in the coming week. Followed by more chapters. See you soon.


	48. Genocide pt 1

**SNS Presents**

 **Genocide Pt 1.**

 **March 18th.**

 **Live from T Mobile Arena in Las Vegas Nevada.**

 **In front of 21000 thousand fans.**

 **Also, the person taking on the projects that I was writing, things like the power 30 and top 10 as well as title rankings will be taken on by Rodney himself.**

* * *

Green and Black pyro began to explode from the ramp at a nonstop pace. The theme for this event, _Metallica One,_ began to play across the arena. Green and black pyro began to work it's way down the ramp until it finally came to a stop by going off all 4 ring posts.

"We are live from T Mobile Arena in Las Vegas Nevada and welcome to Genocide! My name is Selena and as always I am being joined by Aaron and Margaret. As well as our new friends Rachel and Jose and tonight we have some huge matches. For example the rematch between Mike Gravedigger and Dave. Two hard strikers going at it and Dave who wants revenge after being choked out by Mike Gravedigger in seconds. Can Dave get revenge? We find out later tonight." said Selena.

"We also have a battle for the TWWA Tag Team Championships as two teams of Twins are going at it. Emily and Elmina taking on Zora and Zoro that is a battle I cannot wait for," said Aaron.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think that Misty vs Marshall could quite possibly steal the show. Misty is one of the best in the business and her getting her revenge against Marshall would be amazing, " said Jose.

"I cannot wait for Marsha vs Cassandra both of these girls are fighting for family. Cassandra saying that Marsha doesn't have anyone to fight for. Marsha recently adopted and given what she had been missing for so long and that was love. Marsha wants to win The Hotshot Championship to show her new mom that she loves her." said Margaret.

"I think that Luna vs Liz will steal this show. The fought at our first pay per view event, they fought at Rivals and the current score is 1 win a piece. If Luna retains the title, which she won't, but if she does than Liz will not get another chance at the SNS championship as long as Luna is champion." said Rachel.

The lights turned off and Suzy appeared on the titantron, "Ohhhh Las Vegas!" Suzy appeared on the titantron and began to giggle like crazy before a wicked smile appeared on her face. "WE'RE HERE!" Suzy blew out the lantern and, _Live by Fear,_ began to play as the crowd once again took out their phones and turned on their flashlights lighting the arena with thousands of lights. Slowly waving them back and forth to the beat of the music. "The following match is a 3 on 2 handicap match set for one fall. Introducing first from The Wyatt's compounds weighing in at a combined 505 pounds. The Wyatt Family!"

"The creepy and demented Suzy and her brother Bruce and Maurice. The Wyatt's are here and are ready to end this war with The Knightmare brothers Silvex and Shadex," said Selena.

"This creepy girl almost ended Alex's career way back at Next Generation, she then went after the Knightmare Brothers and now here we go again. Silvex and Shadex said weeks ago that this war was not over and she has to deal with The Demon Kings of The Knightmares," said Aaron.

Suzy stopped at the end of the ramp and blew out the flame. Suzy was wearing her usually pink ring gear, her pink overalls, pink shirt, and pink shows. But she also had on a pink hat over her face. Suzy climbed into the ring and smiled an evil wicked smile. "Come on out!" Suzy laughed.

The lights turned off and red and white lights began to flash and each flash. Showed the outlines of children on the ramp. " _She's Got The Whole World!" (Heartbeat) "In her hands!" (Heartbeat) "She's Got The Whole World" (Heartbeat) "In her hands" (Heartbeat) "She's got the whole world!" (heartbeat) "In her hands…. She got the whole world in her hands!"_ The heartbeat grew faster and faster as the lights switched from red to white every time. The sound of laughing children could be heard and one more flash of light went off and everything grew quiet. Leaving a very confused Suzy to wait in the darkness. The song, _Catch your Breath by CFO$_ , began to play, one half of the stage had red lights with red smoke flowing onto the stage. The other half had white lights and white smoke. In the smoke, something could be seen making their way through this smoke. Finally, the crowd erupted into cheers as Silvex and Shadex rose through the smoke almost like demons rising from hell! Both had unique body paint on (for an example just look up Finn Balors Body paint Shadex in red and Silvex in white)

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 395 pounds Silvex and Shadex The Knightmare Brothers!" Silvex and Shadex slowly and creepily made their way down the ramp. Shadex walked forward and held his arms out as a blind red light filled the arena. Shadex ducked down and Silvex did the same thing. The brothers each climbed to a separate corner and held their arms out as blind white and red lights filled the arena. The arena was covered in red and white smoke that circled around the ring. Suzy was looking up at the brothers in slight surprise but she suddenly smiles and began to giggle. Silvex and Shadex stared the little girl and her large brothers down with deep glares on their face. The bell was rung and it was gonna be Silvex starting things off against Suzy. Silvex slowly lowered his body down onto the mat so he was on his hands and knees, he slowly and carefully crawled his way towards Suzy. Who slowly skipped back and forth on the mat.

"Liar!" Suzy screamed. "You're no demon, YOU do not rule the nightmares. THOSE ARE MY PLAYTHINGS!" Suzy stopped her skipping and suddenly ran towards the boy. Silvex shot off her knees and slammed his folded hand into her neck making her flip over and land onto the mat. Suzy rolled out of the ring and held her throat in pain, during that Silvex ran back against the ropes and when Suzy turned around she was met by a hard-hitting corkscrew splash Silvex knocking her to the ground. Silvex stood up and grabbed the little girl by her overall strap and lifted her to her feet. Silvex slapped the girl as hard as he could across the face, Suzy looked up in shock and Silvex threw her back into the ring. Suzy began to quickly crawl towards her corner, but Silvex was quicker and grabbed her leg. Silvex dragged her back towards his corner and slammed her back first into it. Before tagging in Shadex. Shadex the more crazed member of the group began to stomp of the girl as hard as he could. Shadex lifted Suzy to her feet and pulled her out of the ring before forcing her onto her knees. Shadex slowly twisted his head side to side allowing his eyes to seemingly stare into her soul. Shadex pushed her back against, and on her rebound, Shadex lifted her off the mat and slammed her with a body slam. Shadex reached out and tagged in his brother who quickly climbed to the top rope, Silvex jumped off and connected with an elbow right to the girl's chest and went for a cover. Suzy kicked out at one and held her chest in pain.

"We are seeing a more dangerous side to Shadex and Silvex. They had given the warning so many times that at Genocide the duo was gonna be much more dangerous," said Margaret.

"They truly are showing a more dangerous and more cunning side to them," said Selena. "After everything that these the wyatts have done to their brothers. I think Suzy might deserve this."

In the ring, Shadex had tagged back into the match, and Silvex held the girl firmly in place and as Shadex went to work with hard right and left hands to her chest making Suzy yelp in pain. Silvex threw the girl to the ground and Shadex began to stomp on her back over and over again. Shadex grabbed the girl's head and looked towards Bruce and Maurice. Shadex harshly pushed her head to the left and slammed his elbow onto her neck knocking her down to the mat. Shadex let out a growl as he stomped on Suzy's back again. Shadex lifted the girl to her feet again and pushed her back against the ropes. On the rebound, he lifted Suzy up and sent her flying across the ring with a back body drop. However, Suzy landed on her feet and stumbled back against the ropes. Shadex turned around and ran forward, but Suzy lifted herself off the mat and kneed the boy in the face. Shadex stumbled backward, and Suzy bounced off of the ropes and slammed her elbow into the boy's stomach dropping him to his knees. Suzy saw her chance and using all of the energy she had left, Suzy ran to her corner and quickly tagged in Bruce before collapsing onto the ground taking deep breaths,

"Here comes Bruce the quiet yet cunning boy", said Aaron.

Bruce climbed into the ring and with a running boot knocking Shadex on his back. Bruce wrapped his massive hands around Shadx's neck and lifted him up into the air and slammed him back to the mat. He did this 5 times before throwing Shadex back into his corner Bruce stomped forward and began to stomp on the boy dropping him in the corner. Bruce reached forward and tagged in Maurice who tore off his sheep mask and went to work with Bruce stomping on the boy. Maurice let out a yell as he harshly tagged Bruce back into the ring, the duo backed up to the center of the ring and Bruce slammed Maurice before whipping him towards Shadex. Maurice connected with a body splash, and then grabbed the boys head and threw him towards Bruce who connected with a huge big boot to Shadex knocking him back to the mat.

"Bruce!" Bruce turned and looked at Suzy who was getting back onto the apron and she had a dark glare on her face. "Throw!" Bruce nodded his head and lifted the boy to his feet and with a running start he threw Shadex over the top rope and slamming into the announce table! "Maurice kick!" Suzy ordered. Maurice hopped off the apron and while Shadex was still on the ground. He ran forward and kicked the boy in the chest knocking him back down.

"Suzy directing traffic and The Wyatt's are slowly taking control of this match!" said Jose.

"What do you expect, Bruce and Maurice both stand at 6 feet seven inches. They are also two country boys who worked on farms they have unreal strength." Said Rachel.

Maurice threw Shadex back into the ring, and Bruce grabbed the back of his neck he lifted Shadex up and slammed him back onto the mat face first. Bruce went for a cover and Shadex kicked out at two. Bruce lifted Shadex to his feet and the boy began to fight back with a series hard right and left hands backing Bruce up a bit. Shadex ran back against the ropes and he was turned inside and out by a huge clothesline from Bruce knocking him to the ground. Bruce walked over to the ropes and let out a loud yell. Bruce turned around and he as well as the crowd was kind of stunned to see Shadex had flipped up back to his feet, Bruce rushed the boy, but Shadex ducked out of the way. Bruce bounced off the ropes and was met by a wicked jumping clothesline from Shadex knocking him onto his back. Bruce was quick to get up and he was knocked back down by a sudden dropkick from Shadex. Shadex quickly entered a full mount on the boy connecting with elbow strikes. Shadex barely stopped himself at a 6 count before dragging Bruce to his teams' corner. Shadex reached out and tagged in Silvex. Shadex grabbed Bruce by his hair and lifted him up to his knees. He held the large boy in place was Silvex ran back against the ropes and slammed his foot into the boy's neck knocking him down. Silvex lifted Bruce to his knees and slammed him head first onto the second turnbuckle. Silvex tagged Shadex back into the match and the boys took turns kneeing him in the side.

"Bruce fight back!" Suzy screamed.

"The Knightmare Brothers have truly taken control of the match", said Jose.

Suzy paced back and forth on the apron a little nervous, she had never seen Bruce being dominated like this. Bruce powered back to his feet and began to back to his feet, but Shadex kicked him in the back of his knee dropping him back down. Silvex tagged himself back into the ring and the brothers began to stomp on the boy bringing him back to his knees. Suzy climbed to the top rope and whispered something in Maurice's ear.

2 minutes later, Bruce was in a bad way, as the brothers took turns beating him down. Silvex currently had Bruce against the ropes near his side of the ring. Silvex ran back against the ropes and with a major running start, he slides on his knees looking for a clothesline. But he gagged as Bruce wrapped one hand around his neck. Bruce flipped up his dark brown hair and starred at Silvex. Bruce's eyes showed nothing, then they turned into hate! Bruce slowly rose to his feet and slowly backed Silvex to the center of the ring. Bruce lifted Silvex up and spiked him down into the mat with a huge chokeslam and collapsed to the mat.

Silvex arched his back in pain and flipped onto his stomach using the ropes to stand to his feet. Silvex turned around, and head a slapping noise as Maurice was back in the match. Silvex braced himself as one punch from the large boy in the orange jeans and dirty orange tank top knocked some of the paint off his face. Maurice lifted Silvex up and threw him across the ring with one hand, Silvex rolled back to his feet and landing in one of the corners. Silvex head snapped right as Maurice kicked him in the face knocking him to the mat. Maurice wrapped one arm around his neck and lifted Silvex to his feet. Maurice stood up lifting Silvex up with him and slammed him onto the mat with a suplex. Maurice went for a cover and Silvex kicked out at two, Maurice grabbed Silvex by a leg and roughly dragged him back to his corner and threw him into the corner. Suzy reached out her hand and Maurice tagged her into the match.

"Up", Maurice nodded and lifted Suzy up above his head. "Down", Maurice slammed Suzy onto Silvex so Suzy's leg slammed onto his throat. Silvex sat up and held his throat in pain, Suzy ran back against the ropes and connected with a missile dropkick sending Silvex crashing into the corner. Suzy grabbed Silvex head and roughly began to wipe off the paint on his face. "Faker!" Suzy frowned as she held up her hand now covered in white paint. "See this!" Suzy slammed her fist into Silvex knocking him to the side. "You are a liar A BIG FAT LIAR!" Suzy grabbed the boys head and pulled him close. "MOTHER HATES LIARS!" Suzy ran back against the ropes and connected with huge running knee knocking him to the ground. Suzy did this over and over and over again until a bit of blood was dripping from his forehead.

For 3 minutes. (11:06) Silvex being dominated in the corner by the combined might of Maurice, Bruce, and Suzy. Suzy was showing that she might be one of the best strikers/ highflyers in the business. She was also showing that she was great at giving directions in fact at this point she had taken a seat on her rocking horse and was just smiling wickedly. Shadex was growing more and more enraged as he watched on from his side of the ring. He knew what his brother could do, and he knew that Silvex was nowhere out of this match yet. They may be in a more demonic in this match, however, Silvex brain was still thinking. He was just waiting for one moment to change the momentum. Currently, Bruce had Silvex in a standing position against the ropes and was connecting with hard stomps to his stomach. At this point, a lot of the paint on his body was fading off due to sweat. Bruce tagged in Maurice both boys dragged Silvex out of the corner and whipped him back against the ropes. On the bounce back the lifted Silvex up looking to slam him down but Silvex wrapped both arms around their necks and brought them both down with a double DDT.

"Finally Silvex taking down both boys with a double DDT." said Jose.

"Come on brother!" Shadex slammed his foot on the steel steps and put his arm as far into the ring as he could so he could get tagged in.

"Bruce Maurice get him!" Suzy demanded. Bruce rolled out of the ring in a daze, and Maurice was just getting to his feet as Silvex dived forward towards his brother.

"Tag made here comes Shadex!" shouted Rachel.

Shadex quickly climbed into the ring and dropped Maurice with a massive clothesline, Maurice was back to his feet again only to be knocked back to the mat by Shadex. Maurice stood up and threw a punch but Shadex blocked his blow and kicked him in the stomach. Shadex rushed back against the ropes connected with a knee to the side of Maurice face knocking him to the ground. Shadex went for a cover and Maurice kicked out at two, Shadex stood up and ran back against the ropes. On his rebound, he ran across the ring and jumped over the top rope knocking Bruce off his feet with a huge front flip splash. Shadex landed on his feet and ran around the side of the ring slamming his foot into Suzy knocking her off her rocking horse and to the floor. Shadex lifted the girl to her feet and threw her into the air slamming her stomach first onto the announce table.

"Suzy slamming onto our announce table!" said Aaron.

Shadex jumped onto the apron and then onto the top rope, he leaped off and connected with a vicious corkscrew European uppercut. Shadex went for a cover and Maurice powered out at two, Shadex took the fight to the larger boy giving Silvex as much time as he needed to recover. Shadex lifted Maurice to his feet and surprised the crowd as he slammed the boy on the back of his neck with a German Suplex. Shadex began to slam his elbow into the boy's neck, he suddenly turned around and connected with a huge clothesline making Suzy do a full flip and land on her face. Shadex rushed towards the ropes and connected with a dropkick to Bruce who was trying to get back into the ring knocking him back to the ground. Shadex turned around and lifted Suzy back to her before throwing her over the top rope and to the floor below. Shadex saw that both Bruce and Suzy were in the same place, and he ran back against the ropes and jumped between the second and top rope looking for a suicide dive. However, Suzy pushed Bruce out of the way taking the full force of this dive sending her crashing into the barricade.

"Suzy just took the full force of that dive from Shadex, she pushed Bruce out of the way!" said Selena.

Shadex let out loud yell and turned to see a very surprised Bruce. His surprise turned into a look of rage as he slowly climbed to his feet. Shadex slides back into the ring and saw that Silvex was back on the apron. Shadex tagged in Silvex and the brothers lifted Maurice up and connected with their tag team finisher Knightmare Fuels (Revival Shatter machine). Silvex went for the cover but Bruce broke the pin up at two. Shadex came back into the ring and rushed the boy but he was meet by Bruce's finishing move. Discus clothesline, Shadex rolled out of the ring, and Bruce was very quick to follow. The normally calm headed boy was enraged, he lifted a limp Shadex up and with a running start he ran towards the barricade and threw him with such force that he sent him flying through the barricade. Bruce let out a fierce animal-like yell and was about to do more damage when Suzy quickly stopped him. "Shhhh," Suzy calmly rubbed the boy's arm. "We're ok, go and help Maurice", said Suzy.

"Suzy calming down the beast and now Silvex is in trouble OH MAN WHAT A BOOT!" Selena shouted as Bruce had slid into the ring and connected with a huge boot to his skull knocking him to the mat. Bruce helped Maurice to his feet and pointed towards their corner, where Suzy was waiting. Maurice stumbled forward and tagged in Suzy, Suzy slowly climbed into and over to Silvex. Suzy lifted the older and bigger boy to his feet and slowly got him in position for her finisher. Suzy brought Silvex crashing headfirst onto the mat with her finisher mother Abigail!

"Suzy hooking the legs and The Wyatt's keep their undefeated streak going as they pick up another win against The Knightmare Brothers," said Rachel.

"The winners of this match The Wyatt Family", Suzy stood on her knees and let out a deep breath before smiling. Bruce and Maurice walked over and each put a hand on he shoulder.

"Follow my buzzards!" Suzy held her head up and the lights turned off.

 **DEH!**

 **Opening Match: The Wyatt Family vs The Knightmare Brothers winner The Wyatt Family match time 14 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

 **Bullet Clu FOR LIFE!** The crowd began to boo as the newest member of Bullet Club came onto the ramp. Cam, he was wearing green shorts as well as a green bullet club shirt. Cam had on green and black jordans as well as dyed his dreads green and black.

"The newest member of Bullet Club is Cam, this boy has 3 wins and 1 loss" said Aaron.

"This boy is a wonderful singer and songwriter. He is a good rapper and is a pretty good wrestler tonight he takes on The Dangerous Black Devil in a battle between stables. Remember Bullet Club told the world that they were gonna leave with 8 of the 9 titles on SNS. This is the chance to prove that to the world." said Jose.

Cam climbed into the ring and climbed to the top rope before holding his hands up.

The lights went off, _Controlled Chaos by CFO$,_ began to play across the arena as the world CHAOS Empire appeared on the titantron. The mysterious Black Devil came onto the stage wearing black trucks, a black vest, and a black scruff around his head. He had his brown hair hanging down over his head.

"And his opponent is the leader of CHAOS Empire, and he showed us why last night on SNS when he picked up a huge win against Titan. This young man is a pretty skilled and you have to be with likes of Ruin, Shadow Moore, and Marsha on your team," said Margaret.

Black Devil made his way down the ramp, he stopped at ringside where a certain woman was waiting for him. His adoptive mother was waiting for him at ringside. Black Devil reached up and give her a hug before climbing into the ring. Ring announcer Alice Tompson was in the ring.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for The Rampage Championship", Ref Helen up a brand new title belt. It was all an octagon shape and was red and black. The words Rampage were in bright red colors. "Introducing first from Adventure Bay weighing at 145 pounds Cam!" Cam turned around and held his arms up. "And his opponent from Seattle Washington weighing at 172 pounds. The leader of CHAOS Empire Black Devil!" Black Devil (Or BD for short) Held up one arm and stared down his opponent.

"Here is the tale of this match, Black Devil stands only 2 inches shorter than Cam. Black Devil known for has amazing striking and Cam also known for his striking and his grappling. Cam finisher Game Over can come out of nowhere. And Black Devil's finisher requires a bit of set up but is still vicious went it hits."

The bell was called and both boys began to circle each other than locked up in the center of the ring. Cam quickly pushed the boy back to the corner, Cam went to work connecting with hard stomps to the boy's chest forcing him to sit in the corner. Cam keep this assault going and stopped at a count of 4. Cam lifted Black Devil to his feet and kicked him in the chest before leading him over to a corner. Cam slammed the boy head first onto the top turnbuckle. Cam spun the boy and connected with a hard knife edge chop. Cam did this 5 more times before backing up, Cam grabbed BD arm and whipped him across the ring with an Irish whip. Cam ran forward and slammed his forearm into the boy's face. He dragged BD out of the ring and dropped him with a spinning neck breaker.

The next 2 minutes were all of Cam's offense, he wasn't allowing Black Devil to get a single hit in as he dominated the boy with kicks and knees. Currently, Cam was smirking as Black Devil used the ropes to drag himself across the mat using the ropes. Each time he stood to his feet, Cam would kick him right back down. Cam finally had enough of this and lifted BD to his feet and threw him out of the ring. Cam followed the boy out of the ring and lifted him up. Black Devil connected with an elbow to his chest and began to connect with a quick series of punches and kicks to the boy backing him up. Cam grabbed Black Devil and pulled him forward kneeing him in the gut before grabbing the boys haad and throwing him shoulder first into the steel steps. Cam lifted the boy up and threw him back into the ring. Black Devil rolled across the ring gripping his shoulder in pain. He let out a loud cry of pain as Cam grabbed his hair and lifted him roughly to his feet. Cam smirked as he kicked the boy in the stomach and went for his finisher Game Over but Black Devil pushed Cam off him. Cam bounced off the ropes and on his rebound, he was knocked to the mat with a hard dropkick. Cam sat up and held his head in pain as Black Devil took this chance to breathe. Cam climbed to his feet, and Black Devil was up as well. Cam rushed the boy but was caught in his arms and lifted him up and slammed him onto the ground with a belly to belly suplex. Cam rolled out of the ring aching his back in pain, Black Devil quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off connecting with a splash. BD lifted the boy up and rolled him back into the ring. Cam rolled all the way across the ring used the ropes to help get back up. Black Devil slide into the ring and ran towards the boy, but Cam caught the boy and slammed him with a spinebuster. Cam ran back against the ropes and dropped his elbow onto the boy's chest and went for a cover. BD kicked out at two and rolled across the ring to get some distance.

Another 2 minutes had passed and Cam was still in control of the match. He was countering everything that Black Devil threw at him and with surprising ease and skill. Cam currently had Black Devil in one of the corners and was deliver more and more knife edge chops to the boy's chest. Cam whipped Black Devil across the ring and ran towards the boy. ]Black Devil suddenly exploded out of the corner and slammed his arm into Cam knocking him down with a clothesline.

"That wicked clothesline from BD has knocked Cam down and out. Finally, BD has a chance to get back into this match", said Selena.

Black Devil took a couple deep breath and began to crawl towards the ropes using them to stand to his feet. Cam was doing the same thing and quickly rushed the boy. BD rushed him and dropped him with a clothesline, he followed this up with another clothesline. Cam stood up and threw a punch but Black Devil blocked his strike and countered with a kick to his stomach. BD ran back against the ropes and on his rebound, he jumped up and brought Cam down with a neck breaker. Cam stood to his feet and held his neck in pain he collapsed into the corner, and Black Devil ran forward connecting with an elbow to the boy's stomach making him bend over. Black Devil kneed the boy in the chest making him stand up again. BD jumped up and brought Cam down with a hard DDT. Cam flipped up onto his feet in a clear daze and Black Devil ran against the ropes on his rebound he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Cam's neck and brought him down with a reverse hurricarana his signature move Black Moon and went for a cover. Cam powered out at two, and rolled across the ring. BD stood to his feet and walked over to the ropes. He began to wildly shake the ropes before letting out a scream.

"Black Devil is fired up he can sense that victory is close", said Jose.

Black Devil walked over to Cam and got him in position for his finisher The Day of Black Sun. However Cam rolled out of it, and to his feet, Black Devil ran back against the ropes and Cam lifted him up and slammed him with a spinebuster! Cam went for a cover and BD kicked out at two.

The next 3 minutes were a competitive back and forth match as each boy was trying to put away the other. However, every time one of them would go for their finisher the other would counter it. Cam was losing his patience and was going for broke with a series of hard stomps to the boy's chest as he sat in the corner. He stopped at a count of 4 and kicked the boy in the stomach Cam once again went for his finisher but Black Devil pushed him against the ropes. On his rebound, Black Devil connected with a huge dropkick knocking Cam off his feet. Black Devil quickly walked behind cam and turned him onto his stomach. He proceeded to left came into the air and slammed him down with his finisher The day of Black Sun!

"Day of Black Sun connecting! Black Devil into the cover shoulders are down and We have a new Rampage Champion and his name is Black Devil!" said Jose.

"The winner of this match AND THE NEW RAMPAGE CHAMPION BLACK DEVIL!" Black Devil let out a warrior like yell as he stood to his feet. He tore the Rampage Championship from Ref Helen and rolled out of the ring before sharing a hug with his mother.

"Bullet Club promise has been broken as Cam loses to the leader of CHAOS Empire!" said Aaron. "And he entered the TWWA record books as our first Rampage Champion"/

 **Match 2: Rampage Championships: Cam vs Black Devil winner and new champion Black Devil. Match Time 13 minutes 34 seconds.**

* * *

The song, _Underfell: Angel of Life (Hopes and Dreams),_ began to play as the most dangerous tag team made their way from behind the curtain. Omega and Scythe Falcon had arrived. Omega dressed in a white shirt with a black cross in the middle, grey cargo pants, white gloves, & white shoes. Scythe in Grey Shirt With a Scythe logo on his chest, Black Pants, and Black Gloves.

"The Eternal Gods of Life and Death Omega and Scythe Falcon are ready to do damage against the Jay Bros. This team showed everyone what they could do as they finished the tag team tournament with a total of 37 points. Scoring 4 falls in the iron man match," said Rachel.

"This is one of the most dangerous teams in the world. Omega with his strength and Scythe with that high flying nature both of these boys are strong. Their leader Mike Gravedigger is in action tonight against Dave. If he can retain his World Heavyweight Title, and The Eternal Gods of Life and death win here tonight Than that stable will hold onto 3 of the 9 championships on SNS." said Margaret.

Omega and Scythe made their way down the ramps, Scythe cracking his neck a bit and Omega cracking his knuckles. They climbed into the ring and each held up one of their arms.

 **Bullet Clu FOR LIFE!** The usual theme of Bullet Club began to play as Vulcan and Flame came onto the stage. Vulcan in all green ring attire with Bullet Clubs symbol of his chest. Flame in the same thing only it was all red.

"Now The Jay Bro's are a very skilled team to take on the powerhouses of Scythe and Omega. They love to fly and their tag team moves are incredible it is almost like they know where the other one is," said Selena.

"People have claimed that they are the leaders of Bullet Club since it was their idea for them to come together," said Jose.

"Now since The Eternal God's won the 30-minute iron man match. They were allowed to pick a stipulation for this match and since they didn't like how The Jay Bro's used tables. They chose tables, match to beat the Jay Bro's at their own game." said Aaron.

Once the brothers had entered the ring, Ref Helen walked forward and held up The Next SNS Tag Team Championships. (Basically smackdowns tag team championships only blue and green.) "The following match is a table match set for one fall! The first team to put their opponent through a table wins and it is for The SNS Tag Team Championships! Introducing first from Los Angeles California weighting at a combined weight of 335 pounds Vulcan and Flame Jay The Jay Bro's!" Both brothers climbed to the top rope and held up their arms as some of the crowd cheered while others booed. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 384 pounds Omega and Scythe Falcon The Eternal God's of Life and Death!" Scythe took off his raven mask and Omega took off his wolf mask.

"The rules of a table match are simply put your opponent though that table, anything goes so we might get lucky and see some fun weapons come out tonight", said Aaron.

"Here is the tale of the tap, Omega and Scythe Falcon larger boys that stand at nearly 6 feet 3 inches tall. Omega was in our first World Heavyweight Title match losing a close match up to Dave. Omega is known for his grappling and hard-hitting offense, Scythe Falcon a skilled high flyer and grapplers himself. The jay bros standing at 5'7, Vulcan competing in our first United States Championship match against Cat barely losing the match. Vulcan and Flame both boys who love taking risks and flying through the air. They told me that they are excited about this tables match, in any other match they said they might lose. But in a table match that is their specialty."

The bell was called to ring, and The four boys began to brawl in the center of the ring.

Omega and Scythe had the clear strength advantage as they quickly backed the boys into so quickly dropped the brothers in their corners, Omega lifted Vulcan back to his feet and threw him between the ropes slamming him to the ground. Omega quickly followed the boy, meanwhile Flame was doing his best to try and fight his way out of the corner, but a series of swift knees to his chest knocking him down. Scythe pulled the boy of the corner and threw him over the top rope as well joining his brother on the outside. Omega had leveled the boy with a shoulder tackle and was currently pulling him from underneath the ring. Once he was out, Omega let out a cry of pain as a Vulcan sprayed the boy in the face with pepper spray!

"Where the hell did Vulcan get pepper spray?" Selena questioned.

Omega rolled across the mat in pain, as Vulcan threw the can of pepper spray to a smirking Margaret.

"When did you give him pepper spray?" Aaron asked.

"What I had no idea that he was gonna use it to do that," Margaret answered.

"Aren't you dating Vulcan Jay?" Jose questioned.

"Kinda of", Margaret answered.

"What is the big deal so what if she is dating a competitor, hell I'm dating Flame Jay", Rachel answered with a wave to her boyfriend.

Scythe threw Flame to the ground and ran over to Omega. Vulcan threw Vulcan to the ground and checked on his friend. In that time, Flame had rolled back into the ring and ran towards Scythe before leaping over the top rope and taking him out with a sucicde dive sending him crashing into the announce table. In that time Vulcan was back to his feet and connected with a superkick to the side of his face knocking the boy to his knees. The boys began to stomp on Scythe leaving him laying on the mat before taking the fight to a still blinded Omega. The brothers lifted Omega to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Flame went underneath the ring, and the brothers began to bring out the toys. Steel chairs, tables, steel pipes, glass tubes, trash cans, kendo sticks, and steel ladders. Anything that could be used as a weapon the Jay Bro's were bringing out.

3 minutes later, The Jay Bro's had Omega isolated in the ring and Scythe isolated on the outside. Every time the boy would stand up one of the brothers would go flying over the top rope and crash into him. Currently, Vulcan was stomping on Omega who was sitting in the corner. Flame went to work and began to set up a table in front of one of the corners. Vulcan saw this and lifted Omega to his feet before dragging him towards the table. Omega was starting to come to and began to connect with elbow strikes to his chest. Omega pushed Vulcan off him only to be leveled by a clothesline from Flame jay. Vulcan entered a full mount on Omega and Flame Jay began to stomp on the boy's legs. Both boys realized something at almost the same time, who was watching Scythe? Their question was answered as Scythe cracked a kendo stick across Vulcan Jay's back so hard that it cracked in half. Scythe then grabbed Flame and whipped him back against the ropes. On his rebound, Scythe cracked another kendo stick on the boy's chest. Flame dropped to his knees and gripped his stomach in pain, while Vulcan was holding his back in pain. Both of them locked up and a chill went down their spines as Omega stood before then and cracked his neck a couple times as well as his knuckles. Flame put his hands up and began to slowly back away, but Omega stopped that immediately and grabbed his shirt and lifted him to his feet. Omega threw the boy back against the ropes and lifted him up slamming with a hard spinebuster. Omega stumbled a bit as Vulcan tried to hit him from behind, but Omega quickly spun around and began to connect with knees to the boy's chest knocking him down. Omega grabbed Vulcan Jay's arm and threw him into the side of the table they had set up sending his head bouncing off the tables and dropping him to the ground and rolling out of the ring. Omega picked up the table and in his rage, he threw it out of the ring and followed Vulcan Jay. Omega lifted the limp boy up and dragged him towards the steel steps and threw him shoulder first into them knocking them down.

"Yeah I guess your boyfriend as regretting that little pepper spray issue, cause Omega is destroying the Jay Bro's", said Jose.

Omega rolled back into the ring and lifted up a steel chair, it sounded like a cannon went off as Omega slammed it across Flame jay's back. Flame let out a hiss of pain as he stood up, Omega connected with another hard steel chair shot. Flame fled out of the ring and to the floor below. Scythe followed the boy out of the ring and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and led him back to the ring. Flame was forced back into the ring and held his hands up in front of him almost begging Omega not to do anything to him. Flame stood up and rushed the boy but was quickly kicked in his stomach and dropped with another steel chair shot to his back. Omega threw the chair to the ground before walking over to where a couple of kendo sticks were resting. Omega threw on to Scythe and the duo rested Flame against the ropes stomach first and took turns cracking those sticks across Flame's back making him holler in pain. Scythe dropped his stick and rolled out of the ring, he grabbed Flame's head and held it down against the second rope choking him in the process. He stopped after 10 seconds and then slapped FLame as hard as he could dropping, him to the ground. Scythe turned around and yelped as Vulcan hit him in the stomach with a steel pipe before slamming it across his back dropping to his knees. Omega climbed out of the ring and blocked an attack before kicking him in the stomach. Omega lifted Vulcan up and dropped him with a spinebuster making him hiss in pain. Omega climbed back into the ring where Flame was attempting to stand back up using the ropes. Omega grabbed Flame by his shirt and threw him across the ring before dropping him to the mat with a boot to his head.

3 more minutes had passed and the mat was being controlled by the Eternal God's of Life and Death. Vulcan was laying against the announce table knocked out. Omega and Scythe Falcon had Flame jay in the ring in bad shape. He was no match for the combined strength of Omega and Scythe Falcon. Omega decided that now was a pretty good time to end the match and Scythe left to get a table from underneath the ring. The duo got it set up and laid a limp Flame up and onto the table. Omega left the ring and lifted Vulcan to his feet and held him there as Scythe called the top rope and jumped off looking for his finisher Scythe Reaper but Flame rolled out of the way sending Scythe crashing through the table!

"Flame barely able to roll out of the way as Scythe almost wins this match up", said Jose.

Scythe laid in the wreckage of the table knocked out, Omega lifted Flame back to his feet and kneed him in the stomach before pushing him back against the ropes. However, Flame wrapped his arms around the ropes stopping himself from bouncing back. Omega ran forward, and Flame lifted himself up and kicked the boy in the face. Omega stumbled back, and at the moment Flame raced forward looking for a clothesline only to be dropped by a knee from Omega. Omega slide out of the ring and grabbed another table from the outside, Omega let out a wince as Vulcan was back up and hit him with a kendo stick. Vulcan began a vicious assault slamming the kendo stick across Omega's back. Omega turned around and grabbed the boy by his neck and pushed him against the barricade. Omega was then dropped by a sudden suicide dive from Flame sending them both crashing into the barricade.

5 Minutes later, it was looking that this match as reaching its end, as both teams were now going for broke. Vulcan had tables set up everywhere on the outside of the ring and was currently jumping from table to table. Avoiding a very pissed off Omega who was trying to hit him with a kendo stick. Meanwhile in the ring, Scythe and Flame were trading blows, both bleeding from their heads. Scythe and Flame dropped each other with double clothesline and back on the outside. Vulcan had leaped off of a table and connected with a knee to Omega dropping him on the outside. Vulcan climbed back into the ring and right as Scythe was getting up, he was dropped by a Twist of JAy from Vulcan. Vulcan lifted his brother up and pointed towards Omega. The duo climbed out of the ring and grabbed Omega and brought him down with a double Twist of Jay. Flame went head and got two tables set up side by side and Vulcan went underneath the ring and pulled out a huge ladder from underneath the ring. Vulcan slides the ladder into the ring and sets it up before climbing it.

"Oh my god no no no no no Vulcan cannot be thinking this! That is a 15 foot ladder, and that is

15-foot and Omega are resting on a table outside of the ring." said Selena.

"Well if anything the words go big or go home really effects the jay bros cause this is high risk!" said Aaron.

Scythe was back to his feet but was dropped by a twist of Jay from Flame Jay and surprisingly Flame pulled the larger boy out of the ring to join his brother on a table. Flame gave his brother a thumbs up, and Vulcan lifted his hand up.

"Don't do this Vulcan!" Joses. "OH NOOO!" The crowd went nuts as Vulcan jumped off of a ladder and went crashing 15 feet onto Omega and Scythe Falcon and crashing through the tables below!

"VULCAN JAY THOUGH THE TABLES TAKING OUT OMEGA AND SCYTHE!" said Margaret/

"Not to mention but we have new SNS Tag Team Champions!" said Rachel.

"The winners of this match! AND THE NEW SNS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE JAY BROS!" For the first time in a while the Jay Bro's we're actually cheered as Flame checked on his brother who was out cold from a fall like that. It took a while but Vulcan was starting to get back up and was quickly hugged by his brother as Ref Helen gave them the SNS Tag Team championships. Flame helped his brother stand up and together they held the titles high above their heads.

 **Match 3: The Jay Bros vs The Eternal God's of Life and Death winners and New SNS Tag Team Champions. The Jay Bro's match time 16 minutes 56 seconds.**

 **Not gonna bore you with this match, Match 4: Saito Hiroyuki vs Max winner and new** **Intercontinental** **Champion Saito Hiroyuki match time 25 seconds.**

 **Max rushed the girl and got caught with her finisher.**

 **Match 5: Brothers of Doom vs Spoiled Rich for the Light-heavyweight Tag Team Titles. Winners and new champions Brothers of Doom, match time 15 minutes 23 seconds.**

* * *

"And now the match that we have all been waiting for Misty vs Marshall and not only is this a battle between two skilled fighters but it is also about family. Misty is Cat's girlfriend, they have been that way for years. It is safe to say that Cat is gonna marry this girl at some point, Marshall turned his back on a close friend even a sister." Selena began.

"And don't forget the winner of this match goes on to face either Dave or Mike Gravedigger for the World Heavyweight Championship."

The crowd came to life as Misty theme echoed across the arena, as the lovely teenager came onto the stage. "The following match is a number one contender's match set for 1 fall, introducing first Belize weighing at 120 pounds. The blue bombshell Misty!" Misty came onto the stage with a serious yet kind smile on her face. She was wearing sparkling blue pants and a sparkling blue sports bra." The camera panned over and in the front row was Cat. (He was not allowed to be at ringside unless he attended as a crowd member)

"Misty such a talented fighter, and she is such an honorable fighter as. HEY!" Selena shouted as Marshall hit Misty from behind knocking her down. "Marshall attacking Misty from behind!"

Marshall grabbed Misty by her hair and lifted her up to her feet. Marshall began to connect with a series of punches slowly knocking Misty down the ramp. Marshall threw another punch and Misty blocked it before she began her assault on Marshall. Misty grabbed Marshall by his shirt and threw him back first into the side of the ring. Misty rolled Marshall back into the ring and slide in after him before unloading on him with right and left hands. Ref Helen shook her head and called for the bell to ring.

Misty kept her assault on Marshall going well beyond the 7 count, and Ref Helen had to drag the girl off of him. Marshall rolled out of the ring and collapsed again the barricade in a daze, Misty broke free of ref Helen gripped and rolled out of the ring. She lifted Marshall up by his hair and ran over slamming him side first into the steel steps. Misty lifted Marshall to his feet again and slammed him into the barricade before going backing to unloading on him with punches. She didn't care about the rules right now, she just wanted to beat the living hell out of the boy she once called brother. Misty grabbed Marshall by his ear and dragged him back into the ring, and was right back on top of the boy unloading on him.

"This is the anger of Misty, she has been waiting for this since Marshall attacked her and joined Bullet Club. She has wanted to do this for so long," said Selena.

Misty stopped at the count of 6 and ripped Marshall's shirt off of body exposing his lean body. Misty threw his shirt into the crowd. Misty turned around and walked over to Marshall lifting him up off of the ground. Misty pushed Marshall away from him before delivering a hard-hitting chop across Marshall's chest. Marshall let out a hiss of pain and walked towards one of the corners. Misty followed him and spun him around connecting with another chop across the chest. Misty keep this assault going before stopping at the count of 4. Misty grabbed Marshall's arm and whipped him against the ropes. On his bounceback, Misty went for a clothesline but Marshall ducked out of the way. He went crashing against the ropes and on the bounce-back, he was meet by a massive dropkick from Misty knocking him to the ground. Misty went for a cover and Marshall powered out at 1 and rolled back out of the ring. Misty followed the boy closely refusing to give him any room for comfort.

Misty lifted Marshall up to his feet by his hair and led him towards the ring. Marshall suddenly elbowed the girl in her chest making her let go of the hold. Marshall grabbed Misty and with a running start slammed him back first into the barricade. Marshall walked over to where his brother Cat was sitting and smirked at him.

"Sup bro," Marshall said before turning his attention back on Misty. He lifted her to her feet and got her back into the ring. Misty was on her feet and stumbled into one of the corners, Marshall slide back into the ring and ran towards Misty and slammed his arm into her upper chest. Misty stumbled out of the the corner and onto her knees. Marshall ran back against the ropes and connected with a hard kick to the her chest knocking her on her back. Marshall went for a cover and Misty kicked out at two. Marshall lifted Misty to her feet and pushed her back against against the ropes. On her rebound Marshall slammed his elbow into Misty's jaw, Misty's head snapped sideways and she dropped onto the second rope in a bit of a daze. Marshall wrapped his arms around Misty waist and lifted her up and slammed her down onto the back of her head with a german suplex. Marshall went for a cover and Misty kicked out at two. Marshall wrapped his arm around Misty's neck and locked her in a headlock.

2 minutes later, Misty head was starting to turn red and she was struggling to breath as Marshall was increasing his grip. Misty slowly began to climb up to her feet and began to connect with elbows to his stomach. Marshall let go of the hold and pushed Misty back a bit before slapping her as hard as he could knocking her down to her knees. Marshall ran back against the ropes and connected with a knee to her chest knocking her to her hands and knees. Marshall ran back against the ropes again and on his rebound he connected with a baseball slide to her face knocking her down and out. Marshall rolled her onto her stomach and went for a cover but Misty kicked out at two and rolled out of the ring. Misty collapsed against the barricade right in front of Cat shaking her head. Marshall followed her out of the ring and connected with a hard chop to her exposed stomach making her wince. Marshall grabbed her arm and whipped her into her ring apron making her groan in pain. Marshall turned around and faced Cat again and gave another smirk. Marshall grabbed Misty by her hair and gave it a hard yank!

"I did nothing to you Misty! You caused this!" Marshall rolled her back into the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron. And walked right into a huge dropkick from Misty knocking him off the apron and to the floor below.

2 minutes later, that sudden dropkick from Misty had caught Marshall off guard and allowed her to take control of the match. She currently had Marshall resting against the ropes and was letting out a barrage of punches to his chest and head putting him in a daze. Misty ran back against the ropes and connected with a wicked clothesline to his chest almost knocking him over the top rope. Marshall hung limply against the ropes, Misty ran back against the ropes and connected with another wicked clothesline knocking him off the ropes and onto the mat. Misty lifted Marshall's limp body off of the mat and dropped him with a vertical suplex. Misty went for a cover and Marshall powered out at two, Misty lifted Marshall off of the mat and whipped him into a corner and she walked over to Marshall and held his head up. Misty slammed her hand into his chest connecting with a vicious knife edge chop. Making everyone wince a bit at it, Misty keep this going until the count of 4 and backed up. Marshall collapsed to his knees gripping his chest in pain. Misty lifted him back to his feet and put him back into the corner before starting his the assault again. Marshall was squirming in pain as Misty painted his chest with red marks. Misty stopped this after doing it 5 more times and Marshall laid on his back trying to the rub the pain from his stomach. Misty climbed to the top rope, and jumped onto the top rope and connected with a hard elbow drop to Marshall's chest and went for a cover. Marshall kicked out at two and rolled onto his stomach and began to crawl out of the ring. Misty grabbed Marshall's leg and dragged him back. Misty lifted Marshall to his feet and connected with a slap to his head, Misty grabbed his arm and lifted him onto her shoulders. Misty ran towards the one of the corners and connected with a rolling senton slamming Marshall on his back. Misty flipped up to her feet and jumped onto the top rope and did a backflip connecting with a moonsault and she went for a cover. But Marshall kicked out at two.

Marshall once again tried to crawl out of the ring, but Misty grabbed his leg again and pulled him back. Misty stomped on his back and grabbed his arm and quick went to lock in her finishing submission ocean wrapper. Marshall locked his fingers together and held on for dear life as Misty tried to break his grib. Marshall broke his grip and connected with a elbow to her jaw knocking her off him. Marshall climbed to his feet and quickly went for his finisher heart and soul, but Misty caught his foot and spun him around. Misty grabbed his neck and slammed him down with a neck breaker and went for a cover. Marshall barely kicked out at two, and Misty began to stomp on his shoulder looking to weaken it. Misty stopped after 5 stomps and lifted Marshall to his feet and whipped him back against the ropes. Misty lifted Marshall onto his shoulder and slammed him down with body slam. Misty jumped into the air and slammed her elbow onto his chest with an elbow drop. Misty lifted Marshall up to his feet and connected with another hard chop to his chest making him back up into the ropes. Misty ran towards Marshall and went for a clothesline but Marshall moved out of the way sending Misty crashing into the corner. Misty stumbled out of the corner backwards rights into Marshall's arm who lifted her u and slammed her with a german suplex. Misty landed on the back of her head and rolled back against the ropes. Marshall ran back against the ropes and connected with a kick to the side of her head knocking her out. Marshall dragged her off the ropes and went for a cover but Misty kicked out at two.

10 minutes later (25 minutes into the match) Marshall and Misty we're currently both resting in one of the corners glaring at each other taking deep breaths. The last 10 minutes we're a fast paced affair of throws and reversals and counters. It seemed like every move Misty and Marshall would try to do the other would counter. Both of them we're fuming, as every time one would go for their finisher the other would counter. Misty and Marshall both stood back to their feet and meet in the center of the ring. Both Marshall and Misty began to connect with a fast pace assault of punches. Misty quickly got the upper hand and began to connect with hard punches and kicks to Marshall backing him up. Misty reached out and grabbed him arm and sent him flying across the ring with an irish whip. On his rebound Misty lifted Marshall onto her shoulders, Marshall wiggled off of her shoulders and jumped back and rushed forward looking for his finisher but Misty caught his leg and spun him around. Misty kicked Marshall's leg and got him in position for her finisher shipwreck. Marshall fought back to a standing position and went connected with an elbow to her stomach knocking her off him. Misty ducked out of the way as Marshall again went for his finisher heart and soul. Marshall quickly recovered and ran forward and grabbed Misty's arm. He threw her back against the ropes and again went for his devastioning superkick but Misty ducked again and ran back against the ropes. Marshall turned around and Misty borrowed one of Cat's moves and knocked Marshall down to the mat with a huge spear! She gave Marshall no time to recover and lifted him up to his feet and dropped him with her finisher ocean wrapper!

"Ocean Wrapper connecting center of the ring!" shouted Selena.

"Misty into the cover shoulders are down and Misty gets sweet revenge and picks up a major win against Marshall!" shouted Jose.

The crowd went crazy as Misty stood to her feet and held her arms up in victory, "the winner of this match and the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship! Misty!" Misty was engulfed in a huge, as Cat hopped over the barricade and took her into her arms.

"Misty picks up a great win, and now she is the next challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship," said Aaron.

Once Misty was done celebration, the pairing turned their attention towards Marshall. Cat slowly walked towards his brother and took a handful of his hair.

"Look at me!" Marshall turned his head from his brother only to have it forced back towards him, "Look at me Marshall!"

"Get off me!" Marshall snapped as he forced his brother hand off of him and rolled out of the ring and slowly walking up the ramp. Cat was done with brother just yet and climbed out of the ring and forced him to turn around. The crowd we're on the edge of their seats as the two brothers came face to face. They said nothing and the crowd began to boo heavily, and Marshall ducked out of the way right as Chase connected with a hard clothesline knocking him off his feet.

"Behind you!" Misty turned around and she was leveled a Cam kicked her in the stomach and dropped her with his finisher Game Over! (stunner!)

"Chase from out of nowhere and Cat from behind!" said Selena in disgust.

The show went to commercial with a shot of the stable known as the True OG's standing tall.

 **Match 6: Marshall vs Misty winner and The New Number One Contender For the World Heavyweight Championship Misty Match time 26 minutes 23 seconds.**

 **See you soon with the second part of genocide sorry for the long wait. True Critic out.**


End file.
